Man Behind the Mask
by AlePattz
Summary: Lo que ves no es siempre lo que parece. En apariencia, Masen vive una vida de sexo, drogas y rock-and-roll. Está viviendo el sueño que se ha convertido en pesadilla porque su vida- y su reputación- no le pertenecen. Tiene que haber más en la vida que autobuses turísticos, groupies, paparazzi y productores de discos deshonestos. Historia Escrita por Drotuno. TRADUCCIÓN
1. Tirando de tus cuerdas

_**Hello there! *Waves* It's time for another translation! This one is from one of my favs authors, and I think yours too, Drotuno. Thank you so much my dear Deb for entrust your stories to me. I'm honored for it :)**_

 _ **So here you go girls! Enjoy it ;)**_

 _ **¡Hola! *Saluda con la mano* ¡Es hora de otra traducción! Esta es de una de mis autoras favoritas, y creo que de ustedes también, Drotuno. Muchas gracias mi querida Deb por confiarme tus historias. Me siento honrada :)**_

 _ **¡Así que, aquí tienen chicas! Disfrútenla ;)**_

* * *

 _No puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la historia es,_ _ **Drotuno,**_ _yo solo traduzco._

 **Y como siempre le doy la bienvenida y le agradezco a mi compañera de armas, mi querida Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por ayudarme a mejor la calidad de mis traducciones.**

* * *

 **~ooo~MBtM~ooo~**

 **Capítulo 1 – Tirando de tus cuerdas**

 _Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings_ _ **(1)**_

 _Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams_

 _Blinded by me, you can't see a thing_

 _Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream_

 _Master, Master, where's the dreams that I've been after?_

 _Master, Master, you promised only lies_

 _Laughter, Laughter, all I hear or see is laughter_

 _Laughter, Laughter, laughing at my cries._

" _Master of Puppets" – Metallica_

 **EDWARD**

"¡Gracias, Seattle! ¡Buenas noches!" Grité en el micrófono, bajando mi mano para chocar las manos de _fans_ gritando de camino hacia un costado del escenario.

"Increíble como siempre, hermanito," Emmett dijo con una sonrisa, dándome una toalla y una botella de agua. "Ven. Te llevaremos detrás del escenario." Me condujo a través de las multitudes de personas, manos de mujeres, y miembros del equipo ocupados mientras limpiaba el sudor de mi rostro y me bebía toda una botella de agua de un trago. "Malditamente tenso después de unos meses de descanso, ¿verdad?" Preguntó, manteniendo abierta la puerta de mi camerino.

"Sí," dije con voz rasposa, empujándolo al pasar por más agua.

Cuando se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, Emmett fue a atender mientras yo me dejaba caer en el sofá. Joder… las presentaciones en vivo eran la mejor parte de mi vida. Mi corazón estaba acelerado, la adrenalina seguía bombeando, y me sentía como si fuera el dueño del maldito mundo. Habían pasado meses desde que tocamos en una presentación en vivo, y pasarían unos cuantos meses más antes de que volviéramos a retomar la gira. Era fuera del escenario que la mierda era… un desastre.

"Hola, nena," Emmett canturreó, dejando entrar a su esposa a la habitación.

Ella lo besó y luego se volvió hacia mí. "Tienes una entrevista," declaró sin pausar mucho, tomando el rol de la representante de Radiant Eclipse sin problema.

"¿Ahora?"

"Aro la programó antes de hablar conmigo al respecto. Ella está afuera."

Haciendo una mueca, sacudí mi cabeza. " _Aw_ , demonios… ¿quién es?"

"Jessica Stanley de la _revista Music Mania_."

"¡ _Tienes_ que estar bromeando!"

"Me temo que no, cuñado," suspiró con cansancio. "Traté de reprogramarla, pero simplemente no funcionó."

"Mierda." Pasé una mano por mi cabello. "¿No puede hacerla Jasper?"

"Lo siento, Edward, pero necesito que hagas esto. Quieren a _Masen_. Quieren al líder de la banda."

La miré a los ojos cuando usó mi verdadero nombre, no mi nombre artístico. Solo aquellos que de verdad me conocían me llamaban Edward, y nunca lo usaba en público.

"Al parecer, Aro le dio la exclusividad para la primera entrevista desde que llegaste a casa. Demonios, sí, va a querer detalles de los últimos meses. Sin embargo, quiero que hables del álbum que están por terminar de grabar, sin mencionar la gira que se acerca." Rose suspiró otra vez pero me sonrió con suficiencia. "Es una _fan_ , así que usa esa mierda. La vi allá afuera—en primera fila. Me sorprendería si sus bragas siguen intactas."

Resoplando una risita, me recargué en el sofá, pero revisé para asegurarme de tener todo lo que necesitaba para esta maldita entrevista.

Frotando mi rostro, gemí pero luego le murmuré que me diera un segundo. "¿Vas a quedarte para esto?" Pregunté cuando caminó de regreso a la puerta.

"Na, por mucho que me encantaría ver su cara cuando hagas esa mierda, tengo que hacer unas cuantas llamadas, pero si estás de acuerdo, enviaré a las chicas a salvarte," dijo bromeando, lo que me hizo reír. Le echó un vistazo a su reloj. "¿Qué piensas? ¿Treinta minutos?"

Asentí. "Me parece bien." Antes de irse de la habitación, la llamé de nuevo. "¡Oye, Rose! ¿No podemos suprimir la parte personal?"

Ella arrugó su nariz, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Solo… haz lo que tú haces, Masen. Haz papilla sus neuronas, y se olvidará de todo sobre la rehabilitación y el accidente."

Frunciendo el ceño, asentí, finalmente levantándome del sofá. Entré al baño a orinar y limpiarme un poco. Rose estaba seriamente endeudada conmigo por esta mierda, pero entonces recordé que esto no lo había hecho ella.

"Cabrón," refunfuñé al pensar en Aro, nuestro productor discográfico.

Había enviado a Jessica a propósito solo para joderme, simplemente para probar que tenía todo el control sobre mí y la banda, sin mencionar todos los problemas de lo que tuvo que hacerse cargo con todo lo que había pasado. Nos había hecho grandes, nos dio nuestro primero y segundo disco, y habíamos ganado platino en cada uno, lo que hizo muy feliz a todos los involucrados… y muy ricos. Habíamos sido jóvenes y tontos, al firmar ese primer contrato. Teníamos que grabar un disco más para él y una gira más para promoverlo, y luego quería dejar _Volturi Records_ … y ni siquiera estaba seguro si me importaba una mierda si el resto de Radiant Eclipse venían conmigo—aunque sabía que si me iba, Jasper estaría justo a mi lado. Alcancé la parte de atrás de mi camiseta, quitándome esa cosa sudorosa antes de abrir la puerta para revelar a chicas gritando. Hacer el papel de la estrella de rock cliché, el chico malo y _sexy_ , era parte del trabajo, y odiaba gran parte de ello porque era falso, pero en realidad, mis _fans_ eran fantásticos, y al ser accesible los hacía volver por más—más música, presentaciones, mercancía—y su entusiasmo era contagioso mientras hablaban sin parar sobre el _show_. Sonriendo, les permití tocarme y besarme, las dejé tomar fotos, y firmé un puñado de autógrafos en todo desde programas del concierto hasta las tetas de una chica—esa última me suplicó por la camiseta en mis manos, y dejé que se quedara con ella. Emmett las empujó, lanzando un guiño en mi dirección, antes de permitir que dos personas se acercaran.

Jessica Stanley era más joven que algunos de los periodistas con los que había hablado, y era una escritora decente, pero tenía la tendencia de centrarse en la parte personal de su sujeto, no en el lado profesional. También tenía la reputación de dormir con casi todos los que entrevistaba. Amaba a sus estrellas de rock… literalmente. Esa mierda me molestaba.

Su fotógrafo, por otro lado, era un pendejo. A Laurent le gustaba trabajar de independiente para los paparazzi cuando no estaba vendiendo sus fotos a revistas y periódicos. Ganaba más por las revistas y los sitios web de chismes. De hecho, había seguido mi trasero hasta rehabilitación. Cómo me había encontrado, no tenía una puta idea, pero Rose me aseguró que lo averiguaría.

Con una última respiración profunda, le di la espalda a la puerta, dirigiéndome a la canasta que sabía Rose siempre dejaba aquí y lancé una perezosa sonrisa en dirección a Jessica.

"Masen, es bueno verte otra vez," ronroneó, tendiendo una mano mientras yo cogía una botella de la canasta, desenroscando la tapa.

El líquido color ámbar se agitó dentro cuando prácticamente lo drené antes de tomar su mano. Besé el dorso, dándole otra sonrisa.

"Exquisita como siempre, señorita Stanley," canturreé contra sus dedos. "Bote al chico de la cámara, y tal vez podamos…"

Su risita fue exactamente lo que quería, y le lanzó una mirada a Laurent, quien frunció el ceño en mi dirección, pero lo ignoré, sonriendo con suficiencia cuando Jessica arrastró una uña perfectamente cuidada sobre mi pecho desnudo. Tomé otro largo trago de la botella al quedarme justo frente a ella. Quería reírme cuando sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras miraba descaradamente mi torso desnudo bajando a donde mis _jeans_ estaban desabotonados, como si estuviera memorizando cada tatuaje, cada músculo.

Sabía que el cabrón de las rastas ya estaba tomando fotos, pero me centré en Jessica, agarrando su pase para _backstage_ que estaba colgando de su cuello.

"¿Le gustó el _show_ , señorita Stanley?" Pregunté, girando el pase en mis dedos, solo para dejarlo caer otra vez en su estómago.

"¡Jessica, tontito! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, Masen? Llámame, Jessica," dijo con una sonrisa. "Y sí, por supuesto. Fue ardiente como siempre."

Mi sonrisa torcida la hizo sonrojar, lo que encontré divertidísimo, considerando las cosas que había escuchado de ella. No era exactamente una virgen sonrojada.

"Fue el regreso perfecto para ti," ronroneó, pero alcancé a ver la mirada en sus ojos.

Resoplé una carcajada por mi nariz pero la llevé al sofá. "Jessica, trabajas para una revista de música. Hablemos de música, ¿quieres?" Me senté junto a ella, y ella se acercó. "Nuevo álbum, nueva gira… ¿no quieres la exclusiva?"

"De hecho, ella quiere saber todo sobre la rehabilitación ordenada por la corte, Masen," Laurent abrió la boca, tomando unas cuantas fotos más.

"Beber y manejar. Todos lo hemos hecho, solo que a mí me atraparon," eludí el tema pero mantuve una sonrisa en mi rostro al volverme hacia Jessica, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás de forma que quedáramos cara a cara. "¿Qué más hay que saber?"

"B-Bueno," balbuceó, mirándome por debajo de sus pestañas mientras sus dedos seguían el tatuaje en mi bíceps. "Hay rumores por ahí de que tú no eras el conductor."

Rodé mis ojos para ocultar mi sorpresa pero suspiré dramáticamente. "Rumores," me burlé, ondeando una mano hacia Laurent. "Estás invadiendo peligrosamente el territorio de los paparazzi. Escuché que eras mejor que esa maldita basura."

Eso pareció captar su atención, de modo que cambió de dirección, afortunadamente, apegándose a la música, el nuevo álbum que actualmente estábamos grabando, y lo grande que sería la gira promocional.

Como un reloj, se escuchó un golpe en la puerta exactamente treinta minutos después que Jessica había entrado en mi camerino.

"Me temo que nuestro tiempo se acabó, señorita Stanley," le dije con tristeza, palmeando su pierna antes de levantarme para atender la puerta. Me preparé para lo que estaba por venir. Dos rubias muy altas y muy bonitas irrumpieron en la habitación y se agarraron de cada uno de mis costados. Contuve una carcajada, pero la sonrisa fue genuina cuando las acerqué a mí. "Damas," las saludé al mismo tiempo que manos y labios encontraban mi piel. Demonios, ni siquiera me importaba si Laurent conseguía unas cuantas fotos antes de que caminaran hacia la puerta. "Oye, Jessica… la próxima vez, deja al chico de la cámara. Podríamos _divertirnos_ un poco." Palmeé el rollizo trasero en mi mano derecha, riéndome entre dientes cuando se sonrojó una vez más y abrió la puerta.

Cuando la puerta cerró con un clic detrás de ellos, una mano golpeó mi rostro, empujándome hacia el sofá.

"¿Sabes? Te gusta demasiado esa mierda," Tanya me regañó con una carcajada, cruzando los brazos sobre su abundante pecho. "Y probablemente tú eres la razón por la que prefiero el coño." Hizo un gesto hacia su novia, Kate, que solo nos sonreía sacudiendo despacio su cabeza. Ella toleraba demasiado, simplemente porque Tanya era una mujer loca.

"Entiendo por qué prefieres el coño," repliqué con una carcajada, subiendo y bajando mis cejas y esquivando la almohada que Kate arrojó a mi cabeza. " _Solía_ gustarte la polla."

"Todos esos recuerdos están borrosos," se burló, aunque su sonrisa fue graciosa cuando Kate se rio. "Lamento lo de esa entrevista, Edward."

"A la mierda. Eventualmente alguien va a querer saber sobre el accidente y rehabilitación, pero no iba a contarle a esa mujer," suspiré, frunciendo un poco el ceño al recordar lo del "rumor" que Jessica había mencionado. Solo tres personas sabían sobre la noche del accidente, y tenía que hablar con una de ellas. Volví mi atención de nuevo a Tanya, agarrando la botella de whisky de utilería con una sonrisa. "Buen trabajo, por cierto. El té es bueno. ¿De miel?"

"Sí, _querido_ ," Tanya respondió con sarcasmo. "Es bueno para tu garganta después de tu _show_ , que fue un trabajo increíble, te diré."

Asintiendo, le agradecí nuevamente. Tanya era la asistente personal de Rose y una, malditamente, buena. También era la prima de Rose. Todos nos conocíamos de hace siglos. De hecho, Emmett había salido con Tanya antes de enamorarse de Rose, que era la razón por la que me gustaba tomarle el pelo sobre su amor por las mujeres. También hacia mierda que no estaba incluida en la descripción de su trabajo, como falsificar el whisky para mí, lo que me hizo pensar de nuevo en Aro.

Giré la botella de licor, ahora vacía del té, en mis manos. Tan buena como era mi banda—y éramos jodidamente geniales—a Aro le gustaba mantener cierta imagen. Sexo, drogas, y rock and roll. Yo odiaba la política de todo ello. Odiaba ser algo que no era, solo quería escribir música y cantar.

Sentí que el sofá se hundió a mi lado, y miré en esa dirección para ver a Kate. "¿Estás bien?"

Asentí, pero dejé la botella sobre la mesa frente a nosotros. "Sí, es solo que… han sido unos meses miserables."

Tanya gruñó literalmente, rodando sus ojos y dejándose caer al otro lado de mí. "Todavía puedo darle a esa ex tuya una golpiza. Dejarte tirando cuando probablemente más la necesitabas… perra."

Sonriendo, sacudí mi cabeza. "Na."

"¿Estás seguro?" Kate ofreció, sonriéndome con suficiencia. "¡Entre T y yo, probablemente podríamos manipular algún tipo de escándalo de lesbianas!"

Solté una carcajada. "Por más tentador que sea, damas, no. Déjenlo así, ella mostró sus verdaderos colores cuando tuve que ausentarme." Las dos mujeres bufaron con tristeza, y las rodeé con mis brazos. "Aunque, gracias por apoyarme."

Tanya se puso de pie, besando mi sien. "Si cambias de opinión, solo dilo, Edward. Personalmente, me alegra que la perra se haya ido. No estoy muy segura que pudiera confiarse en ella."

"¿Crees que me haya engañado?"

Kate soltó un resoplido. "Creo que hizo muchas cosas cuando no te dabas cuenta, que era la mayor parte del tiempo, cariño—de las cuales engañarte fue lo _mínimo_. Se colgó de tu fama y cuenta de banco. ¡Joder, que bueno no te casaste con ella! Y apostaría a que todas esas veces que los paparazzi te encontraron… fue ella quién los llamó."

"Mmm," murmuré de acuerdo. "Rose pensó lo mismo." Di un suspiro profundo, la euforia de la actuación desapareciendo finalmente. "Hablando de… ¿Le dirías que necesito hablar con ella?"

"Sí, claro," dijo Tanya, teniéndole una mano a Kate.

Eran de verdad mujeres hermosas—piernas largas, cabello rubio, y cuerpos en forma. Pero también eran buenas amigas. Cuando Tanya salió con mi hermano justo después de salir del instituto, nos hicimos amigos. Fui yo quien descubrió que la razón por la que su relación se apagaba no era por Emmett sino porque Tanya prefería a las mujeres—específicamente, Kate. Apareció llorando en mi puerta, solo porque no quería lastimarlo. Curiosamente, Emmett había estado admirando a Rose por algún tiempo; se había quedado callado por la misma razón—miedo a lastimar a Tanya. Se separaron quedando como amigos.

"Gracias por salvar mi trasero esta noche." Me reí entre dientes cuando sonrieron en mi dirección.

"Cuando quieras, "canturreó Tanya. "Además, nos guardamos el derecho de asegurarnos que la siguiente chica que entierre sus garras en ti pase nuestra inspección."

Sonriendo, agité mi mano diciéndoles que se fueran. "Esa mierda no ocurrirá."

Cuando la puerta se abrió, los gritos comenzaron otra vez, pero ahora no estaba de humor. Sentándome hacia adelante, apoyé mis codos en mis rodillas, y mis dedos se enterraron en mi cabello, agarrándolo con fuerza. La puerta se abrió y cerró otra vez, y levanté la vista para ver a Rose ahí de pie.

"Así que… ¿cómo te fue?"

Mis ojos se estrecharon. "Tenemos un problema," declaré. "Más que ese cabrón, Laurent, siguiéndome al centro de rehabilitación Serenity."

"¿Ahora qué?" Preguntó, sentándose en la mesa frente a mí.

"Jessica dijo que había un rumor de que yo no era el conductor."

La boca de Rose se abrió. "Vaya, ¡¿cómo demonios escucharía eso?!"

Estuve sacudiendo mi cabeza todo el tiempo. "No lo sé, pero alguien está filtrando información o alguna mierda."

"Solo hay cuatro personas… técnicamente tres—"

"¡Lo _sé_!"

Nos quedamos callados por un momento, aunque el ruido del pasillo de afuera todavía estaba bastante fuerte. Bajé la vista hacia el tatuaje en mi pecho. _"Thicker than water"_ _ **(1)**_ estaba grabado en mi piel, y era cierto.

Cuando encontré la mirada de Rose una vez más, me dijo, "Me pregunto qué otra información se está filtrando."

"¿Importa?" Alegué, levantándome del sofá y empezando a caminar de un lado al otro. "Quiero decir… me importa una mierda lo que la gente sepa de mí, pero…"

"A Aro le importa," replicó. "Edward, solo nos queda este último año. Te prometo; no tienes que volver a firmar con Volturi, pero sí tenemos que terminar este contrato, o él podría arruinarte." Vino a pararse frente a mí. "Sé que lo odias, y tienes todo el derecho, pero después de esta última gira, él no será tu dueño. Y ustedes tendrán la proyección necesaria para ser sus propios productores." Agarró mi rostro. "Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por mitigar todo esta mierda para ti. Sé que la atención está más en ti que en el resto de la banda, simplemente por el accidente, sin mencionar tu grupo de _fans_. Pero tienes que comprometerte conmigo, interpretar tu papel por un poco más de tiempo, Edward. ¿Por favor?"

Suspiré al escuchar la súplica en su voz pero asentí.

"Puedes ser lo que sea que tengas que ser cuando seamos solo nosotros, pero allá afuera… necesito a Masen. Necesito sus costumbres desenfrenadas para que seas el centro de atención, al menos para satisfacer a Aro. Con este nuevo álbum, Edward, se habrán establecido lo suficiente, tanto que podrás afeitarte la cabeza y usar zapatos de payaso para lo que me importa." Cuando solté un resoplido, ella sonrió con suficiencia. "De hecho, es bueno que te establezcas después de esta última gira, pero hasta entonces…"

"Aro," los dos dijimos juntos.

"De acuerdo…" Besé su frente. "Voy a ducharme y volver al hotel. Necesito una cerveza."

"Tendré al chofer listo para ti. Pero vigila a los paparazzi en tu hotel, ¡y no te atrevas a golpear a Laurent!" Me advirtió, apuntando un dedo en mi pecho. "Una cosa es interpretar un papel, pero otra es tener que sacarte de la cárcel por asalto. Puede que Aro crea que no hay tal cosa como mala publicidad, pero él no tiene que escuchar a tu familia."

Frunciendo el ceño ante la mención de mi familia, asentí, entrando al baño. Una vez que me aseé y me puse mis _jeans_ y una camiseta, me puse mi chaqueta de cuero y salí al pasillo que se había despejado un poco. Los encargados del equipo estaban desmantelando el escenario, y unos cuantos agitaron su mano en mi dirección al abrirme paso hacia la salida trasera.

Pasé junto al camerino de James, sacudiendo mi cabeza. Los bateristas tienen más juego, o al menos, James lo tiene. Me dio una sonrisa de idiota cuando tres mujeres estaban sobre él mientras estiraba su mano para cerrar la puerta.

"Cerdo," escuché detrás de mí, y me giré para ver a Alice ahí de pie.

"Lo es, Alice," concordé, agachándome para besar su mejilla. "Hoy perdí una camiseta. Mis disculpas." Ella no solo hacía que nos viéramos bien arriba del escenario, sino que estaba casada con mi viejo amigo y compañero compositor.

Ella se rio entre dientes. "Las compro al por mayor, así que no te preocupes." Antes de poder alejarme, ella agarró mi mano. "Jasper quiere compartir ideas contigo antes de la primera sesión de grabación. Compuso una melodía fantástica."

"¿Sí?" Mis cejas se elevaron.

"Sí, es realmente linda. Algo más lenta, pero aun así…"

"¿Con letra?"

"No, esperaba que se te ocurriera algo."

"Ya veremos," le dije. "Dile que le llamaré en un día o dos."

Ella asintió, volviendo a entrar en su camerino. No vi más de mis compañeros de banda, pero eso no significaba nada. Jacob, el que tocaba el bajo, tenía un padre incapacitado al que tenía que atender, y estaba feliz de que estuviéramos en nuestra ciudad natal por un largo periodo de tiempo. Mi tecladista, Alec, estaba casado, y su esposa estaba embarazada, por lo que probablemente él también se había ido a casa.

Yo era el único sin un lugar al que llamar mío. Había estado viviendo en un hotel desde que salí de rehabilitación. Para cuando entré en la limusina, mi humor se había amargado. Debería haber sido una buena noche, presentaciones locales en vivo eran nuestras favoritas, pero con la entrevista, las filtraciones, y ahora los paparazzi que podía ver cerca de la puerta principal del hotel, estaba cansado e irritado.

"Tony, sigue adelante. Déjame a una cuadra o dos más allá. Voy a escabullirme por la parte trasera o alguna mierda," le dije al conductor.

"Masen, la señorita Rose me dijo que me asegurara de que regresaras con bien…"

"Y lo estás haciendo, Tony. Hiciste tu trabajo. No sabes a dónde fui después de que me dejaste," le dije, abriendo mi puerta cuando detuvo la limusina a una cuadra de distancia.

"Sí, señor," fue lo último que dijo antes de que azotara la puerta del coche, básicamente interrumpiéndolo.

Necesitaba caminar, necesitaba despejar mi cabeza. Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta contra el frío clima, me di la vuelta para caminar por la acera en la dirección opuesta de mi hotel. Caminé otra cuadra antes de dar vuelta a la derecha, solo para tomarme con lo que había estado tratando de escapar.

" _¡Masen!"_

" _Masen, ¿cómo se sintió actuar después de rehabilitación?_

" _Heidi Summers dijo que ya no están juntos. A ella se la ha visto en la ciudad con su coestrella Peter Grisham. ¿Qué dices de eso?"_

" _¿Cómo se siente estar limpio y sobrio, Masen? ¿Todavía puedes cantar?"_

Toda la acera estaba cubierta de paparazzi, cámaras y ahora _fans_ curiosos. Empujé para abrirme paso entre ellos, ignorando las preguntas y esquivando micrófonos. Odiaba desairar a mis _fans_ , pero no quería darle a los buitres la oportunidad de acorralarme. Apretando mis dientes, di vuelta en la siguiente esquina, echándome a correr a fin de perderlos a todos. Al otro lado de la calle estaba un bar—Charlie's Pub.

Abriendo la puerta, me metí rápidamente, prácticamente tumbando a alguien. "Joder, lo siento," jadeé, tendiendo mi mano en seguida para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Una dulce risa llegó a mis oídos, y me di cuenta que era una mujer a la que había tirado al suelo.

"Está bien," dijo, sacudiéndose la ropa, pero los dos nos dimos la vuelta cuando se escucharon voces al otro lado de la puerta. "Ven aquí," me indicó, poniéndome detrás de la barra. "Agáchate."

Me reí entre dientes, haciendo lo que dijo, y me alegró hacerlo porque la puerta se abrió de golpe casi cuando caí.

"¿Viste a un tipo pasar por aquí?" Uno de ellos preguntó.

Levanté la vista desde mi lugar en el suelo para recorrer unas piernas torneadas, un lindo trasero en unos _jeans_ ajustados, y una hermosa cabeza llena de cabello castaño. Su rostro se arrugó un poco al mismo tiempo que sacudía la cabeza. Cogió un trapo de la barra, arrojándolo por encima de su hombro, y señalando con su pulgar detrás de ella. Noté un toque de tinta aparecer cuando su camiseta subió un poco.

"¿Un tipo alto, con chaqueta de cuero?"

"Sí…"

"Sí, atravesó corriendo por aquí pero salió por la puerta trasera."

Le agradecieron, y escuché que la puerta se cerró. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás a la madera detrás de mí, y suspiré en alivio.

"Gracias," le dije, levantando la vista para ver una sonrisa muy divertida y unos ojos castaño oscuro mirándome.

"Levántate, Masen," dijo con una carcajada, dando unos golpecitos a la barra cuando me levanté. "Te ves como que te caería bien una cerveza."

"Tú sabes…" Comencé a decir, pero ella señaló hacia la pantalla montada en una esquina.

"Has estado en la televisión todo el maldito día. Siéntate," me dijo, agarrando un tarro de vidrio y sirviendo cerveza de barril. "¿Un día difícil?"

Soltando un resoplido, rodé los ojos al tomar un banco frente a ella. "Sí, supongo," murmuré, agradeciéndole la cerveza cuando la puso frente a mí.

Asintió pero sonrió con dulzura. Jesús, de verdad era ardiente. Y picó mi curiosidad el ver que más tinta fue revelada en su espalda cuando empezó a abastecer de vasos las estanterías. Dejé de mirar a la pobre chica para echarle un vistazo al lugar.

Era un viejo bar, uno que nunca antes había notado. Era madera oscura, una larga barra, y un puñado de mesas y sillas. Mis ojos alcanzaron a ver el otro extremo de la habitación, donde una cortina de color rojo intenso parecía cubrir un escenario. A lo largo de las paredes había instrumentos musicales, fotos viejas en blanco y negro, y un letrero de "Se Renta" sobre la puerta, pero no había un alma en el antro.

"Estaba por cerrar," dijo de pronto.

"Puedo irme," le dije, pero ella sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa.

"Tómate el tiempo que quieras," me ofreció. "No tengo que estar en ningún otro lado, y si te vas ahora, tu club de _fans_ te encontrará."

Sonriendo agradecido, bebí de mi cerveza. "Ya que conoces mi nombre…"

Se echó a reír, tendiéndome su mano. "Bella. Bella Swan. Ahora… déjame darte otra cerveza, y puedes contarme por qué te ves como que alguien pateó tu cachorro…"

* * *

 **(1) Maestro de títeres estoy tirando de tus cuerdas**

 **Retorciendo tu mente y destrozando tus sueños**

 **Cegado por mí, no puedes ver nada**

 **Solo di mi nombre, porque te oiré gritar**

 **Maestro, maestro, ¿dónde están los sueños que he estado buscando?**

 **Maestro, maestro, solo prometiste metiras**

 **Risas, risas, todo lo que escucho y veo es la risa**

 **Risas, risas, riéndose de mis gritos**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, pues aquí tienen la nueva traducción, esta de mi querida Drotuno la autora de A Few Tables Away y la Serie Gravity. Ya han expresado que les gusta como escribe ella, como me gusta a mí, así que sé que disfrutarán de esta historia, pero como siempre, no olviden que no nos pagan por hacer esto, nuestro único pago son sus reviews, sus comentarios hablando de la historia y cuánto disfrutan de ella es lo que nos alienta a continuar traduciendo historias como esta, no lo olviden por favor. Solo necesitan de unos minutos para corresponder al tiempo dedicado a su diversión. Así que espero saber qué les pareció la historia y hacia dónde creen que se dirige. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, no olviden seguir la historia si quieren recibir las notificaciones cuando publico.**_


	2. La casa del dolor

_No puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la historia es,_ _ **Drotuno,**_ _yo solo traduzco._

 **Y como siempre le doy la bienvenida y le agradezco a mi compañera de armas, mi querida Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por ayudarme a mejor la calidad de mis traducciones.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: La Casa del Dolor**

 _I'm not trying to fake it_ _ **(1)**_

 _And I ain't the one to blame_

 _There's no one home_

 _In my house of pain._

 _I didn't write these pages_

 _And my script's been rearranged_

 _No, there's no one home_

 _In my house of pain_

" _House of Pain" – Faster Pussycat_

 **Edward**

"Bella. Bella Swan. Ahora… déjame darte otra cerveza, y tú puedes contarme por qué te ves como si alguien pateó a tu cachorro…"

Mis ojos permanecieron fijos en la hermosa chica frente a mí. Chica. La palabra me hizo resoplar en mi interior, simplemente porque ella tenía que tener casi mi edad—en la mitad de sus veintes—así que no era una chica. Pero si era, de verdad, hermosa. También era natural. Había visto tantas mujeres falsas, mejoradas quirúrgicamente que admirar el rostro fresco de Bella Swan fue como respirar el aire limpio del mar. Ella tenía piel tersa, un cuerpo menudo y bien formado, ojos castaños, y una pequeña sonrisa curveándose en su rostro cuando simplemente me le quedé mirando.

Soltando un resoplido, sacudí mi cabeza. "Todo es una mierda," murmuré, tragando lo que quedaba de mi cerveza en tres largos tragos, solo para dejar el tarro sobre la barra.

"Por lo general lo es," ella concordó.

Sonriendo hacia la barra, asentí. "Sí." Levanté la vista cuando tomaron el tarro de mi mano con gentileza y uno lleno tomó su lugar. Ella regresó a reponer botellas y secar tarros y continuó limpiando la barra. Forcé a mis ojos a quedarse en el tarro en mis manos, no en la pobre chica que fue lo suficientemente amable para salvarme de los paparazzi. Estaba a punto de agradecerle otra vez cuando la transmisión de televisión llamó mi atención, solo porque escuché mi nombre.

" _Radiant Eclipse hizo su reaparición en un concierto esta noche en su ciudad natal, Seattle. El líder y compositor, Masen, que hace solo dos meses salió de su periodo en rehabilitación, dirigió a su grupo en una interpretación de sus éxitos más aclamados por la crítica._

" _Masen, que fue arrestado por conducir bajo la influencia de alcohol hace varios meses, se apoderó del escenario esta noche de su acostumbrada forma desenfrenada."_

Mis ojos se estrecharon en la televisión cuando mostraron partes del _show_ de esta noche. Nos escuchamos geniales, aunque el video estaba tembloroso y muy probablemente era del maldito móvil de alguien. Pasaron de Radiant Eclipse sobre el escenario a lo que parecían ser fotos que Laurent había tomado en mi camerino con Jessica. La botella de utilería de whiskey estaba en mi mano, y estaba sin camisa y ocupado con la pobre periodista.

" _Al parecer nada cambia en Masen…"_

Casi me había olvidado de Bella, pero había dejado de limpiar y de pronto el sonido de la televisión se apagó, dejando mi estúpido rostro en varios lugares de la pantalla en silencio. Haciendo una mueca, me forcé a mirarla a los ojos, esperando indignación pero solo viendo curiosidad y tal vez un poco de lástima.

"Divertido, ¿eh?" Le pregunté antes de beber otra vez de mi cerveza.

"Si juzgara a todos los que tienen problemas, no tendría negocio," dijo en voz baja, pero fue el dulce rubor en su rostro lo que me hizo reír.

"Muy cierto, Bella." Tomé otro trago pero le eché un vistazo a la televisión, donde todavía hablaban de mí. Vi a Heidi y el pendejo que estaba viendo ahora. Tenía la sospecha de que tenía una aventura con su coestrella, pero verlo no me afectó tanto como pensé que lo haría, o tal vez me sentía justificado. "Y si creyera lo que todo el mundo dice de mí, sería la segunda venida de Cristo… o el mismísimo diablo."

La risita más dulce llegó a mis oídos, y le sonreí, encogiendo un hombro. Dios mío, ella era deslumbrante cuando sonreía. Se apoderaba de todo su rostro y creaba las más adorables arruguitas en su nariz. De repente, solo necesitaba que supiera algo.

"No todo lo que ves es… la verdad," suspiré, agitando mi mano hacia la infernal televisión sin darle importancia.

Bella estudió mi rostro, arrojando una toalla blanca sobre su hombro. Tomó el control remoto y apagó la televisión. "Bueno, si quieres hablar de ello…" Sonrió con mucha dulzura. "Dicen que tu _barman_ es mejor que un terapeuta."

Riendo, sacudí mi cabeza. "Mi terapeuta fue conseguido y pagado por la gente que simplemente me necesita fuera de rehabilitación para que continúe con mi trabajo. Soy un puñetero mono de circo."

"Lo dudo," replicó ella, apoyando una cadera al otro lado de la barra. "La parte del mono de circo, de todos modos. Sin embargo, mi precio es solo el costo de unas cuantas cervezas, que tú vas a pagar esta vez." Rodeó la barra y mis ojos la siguieron mientras volteaba el letrero de "ABIERTO" y le ponía el cerrojo a la puerta principal. "Ya no pueden interrumpirte."

Algo sobre eso—sobre _ella_ —me hizo sentir a salvo pero también preocupado de que fuera tan confiada.

"Bella, no me conoces," le susurré, terminándome otra cerveza.

"No conozco a mucha gente, pero tengo que servirles diariamente, y lo he escuchado todo."

Sonriendo al escuchar eso, asentí. "Apuesto a que sí. Tristes historias de infortunios y desamor, ¿eh?"

"Y algo más." Dijo con un suspiro, pero la sonrisa seguía ahí, así como la calidez en esos ojos castaños mientras dejaba otra cerveza sobre la barra. "Por otro lado, _tú_ no me conoces a _mí_. La desconfianza puede ser una píldora desagradable y amarga…" Apoyó sus codos sobre la barra frente a mí.

"Joder, eso también es cierto." Suspiré, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás, y pasé los dedos por mi cabello. Cuando finalmente la volví a mirar, algo en mí se quebró un poco. "¿Sientes que te jalan en todas las putas direcciones?"

"Por supuesto." Señaló alrededor. "Este lugar… le pertenecía a mi papá. Cuando murió, se volvió mío. Estaba en la escuela en ese tiempo. Trata de estudiar para los finales en la universidad mientras trabajas hasta las dos o tres de la mañana casi todas las noches."

Arrugando mi nariz, asentí. "Oh, maldición. Aunque lamento lo de tu padre."

Me sonrió, pero no fue tan real como las otras que me había dado desde que estaba dentro de su negocio. "Gracias."

Suspirando, miré alrededor del lugar, bufando una carcajada sin humor. "Inicié siendo un niño tocando la guitarra en mi garaje con mis amigos. Mierda, echo de menos esos días. Echo de menos tocar en lugares como este—pequeños bares y locales. Era… tan excitante, muy íntimo." Froté mi rostro, y tomé un sorbo de mi cerveza. "Fue en un lugar como este donde nos 'descubrieron'."

Bella se echó a reír al ver mis comillas en el aire pero no dijo nada.

Mis ojos se quedaron fijos en la cortina roja por un segundo, pero sorbí mi nariz, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "No se supone que me descubrieran," dije en voz baja, mirando hacia atrás a Bella. Sacudí mi cabeza nuevamente. "La banda era solo para… liberar un poco de estrés, divertirnos un poco en nuestro tiempo libre. Me habían metido en lecciones de piano desde antes de que pudiera alcanzar los pedales."

"¿Oh, sí?"

Arrugando mi cara, asentí, colocando una mano en mi pecho. "Pianista con formación clásica. Guitarrista autodidacta."

"Eso no es algo malo, Masen," me dijo riendo. "Lo dices como si estuvieras avergonzado por ello."

"No, no," repliqué sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Para nada." Me quité mi chaqueta, extendiendo mis brazos que estaban cubiertos con espirales de tinta de color. "Pero cuando luces así…"

"¿A quién le importa?" Preguntó, sonriéndome con suficiencia.

"A mis padres, para empezar."

"Mm, sí, pero por lo general eso es porque ellos simplemente quieren lo mejor para sus hijos."

"Tal vez."

Me quedé callado por un momento, solo lo suficiente para que ella fuera por otra cerveza. Solo que esta vez, se sirvió una para ella.

Cuando me reí entre dientes, ella me sonrió, diciendo, "¿Qué? Es la hora de cerrar."

"Puedo irme, Bella." Aunque, la oferta ahora sonó poco entusiasta, a lo más, solo porque su compañía era malditamente tranquilizadora.

Levantándome una ceja, dejó su tarro sobre la barra y caminó hacia la ventana. Asomándose hacia la calle, se rio entre dientes. "Um, todavía no. Tu club de _fans_ anda por ahí afuera." Se volvió para verme. "O… si esperas un rato, te sacaré sin que te vean."

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté sin pensarlo. Esta mujer no me conocía, y desde luego no actuaba como una _fan_ , por lo que no podía imaginar que es lo que ella sacaría por lo que ya había hecho por mí, mucho menos por lo que acababa de ofrecerme.

Creí que se reiría al escuchar la pregunta, pero no lo hizo. Frunció el ceño, y no me agradó. Luego se lamió sus labios, tomando una respiración profunda y dejándola salir. Cuando volvió al otro lado de la barra, alcanzó una foto justo encima de la caja registradora.

"Porque creo que los medios los componen buitres sedientos de sangre. Estoy consciente de que ciertos trabajos requieren que la gente sea… no sé… figuras públicas, pero no estoy segura de que eso le dé a los medios el derecho de tratarlos como ciudadanos de segunda."

La foto enmarcada fue puesta en la barra frente a mí. Era un marco bastante grande lleno de un collage de imágenes, pero la parte inferior del marco estaba ocupado por un artículo del periódico que tenía la fecha de apenas hace tres años antes.

 _Guitarrista local de Blues fallece en las calles de Seattle_

Leí el artículo, pero mi boca se abrió cuando me di cuenta de quién era su padre.

" _Wow_ … espera, espera, espera…" La miré boquiabierto mientras ella me daba una pequeña sonrisa. "¡¿Tu papá era… Chainsaw Charlie Swan?!"

"Sí, lo era." Pareció hincharse de orgullo al escuchar el sonido de su nombre artístico. Y debería estar orgullosa.

"¡Mierda! ¡Chainsaw Charlie era una legenda de la guitarra!" Susurré, dando golpecitos con mi dedo al vidrio del marco. "¿En serio? ¿No dejaron de tomar fotos el tiempo suficiente como para ayudarlo?"

"No."

"¡Esa mierda es jodida!" Prácticamente gruñí, agarrando mi cabello con mis manos. "Bella, lo siento mucho."

Ella sonrió, pero se vio vacilante en su rostro, y esos profundos ojos castaños estaban un poco húmedos.

"Yo también."

La respuesta se cernió pesadamente sobre nosotros. Y de pronto, estaba de pie deseando ver el resto de las fotos que colgaban de las paredes. El hombre era un genio musical, muy conocido en Seattle. Empezó con su propio trabajo—blues, jazz, rock de la vieja escuela—pero con el tiempo, empezó a trabajar como un guitarrista de estudio. De hecho, le habían acreditado un montón de álbumes que residían en mi iPod.

"Oh, Dios… a Jasper le encantaría este lugar," pensé en voz alta, lo que la hizo reír desde alguna parte detrás de mí.

Había fotos de Charlie con personas increíblemente talentosas, fotos de él tocando, incluso fotos de él dando lecciones de guitarra a los niños.

El último me recordó tanto a mí—solo un niño flacucho de apariencia _nerd_ que había sido forzado a tomar lecciones de piano para tocar a Beethoven, Chopin y Debussey pero quería imitar a los dioses del rock que tocaban en la radio y colgaban de pósteres en la pared de mi habitación.

Mirando nuevamente alrededor del bar, sacudí mi cabeza por la sorpresa. "Esto era suyo," susurré.

"Oh, sí." Su voz fue suave, pero cuando me di la vuelta, estaba apoyada contra la barra con su tarro de cerveza en sus labios. Cuando lo apartó, me sonrió un poco. "Me lo dejó a mí, lo que fue una sorpresa para todo el mundo, creo. Él y mamá nunca estuvieron casados, se tomaron turnos conmigo al crecer. Nunca estuve…" Ondeó una mano alrededor de la habitación. "Nunca estuve inclinada a la música, pero él lo intentó. Amo la música, pero no puedo tocar una mierda."

Sonriendo, solté una risita.

"Como sea, algunos de sus viejos amigos querían el lugar, pero luché por quedármelo. Mi mamá no quiere tener nada que ver con él, o la música, o nada de eso, pero entiende mi necesidad de estar…" Ella batalló con la palabra, y asentí en comprensión.

"Conectada."

Ella sonrió. "Sí." Dio un suspiro profundo. "Todo el edificio es mío. El bar, como puedes ver, no está en auge, pero los departamentos que rento en la parte de arriba ayudan a pagar las cuentas, los pocos empleados que tengo, y me dan de comer."

Señalé un letrero de "Se Renta", y asintió mientras terminaba su cerveza.

"Supongo que finalmente debería dejarte descansar," murmuré, alcanzando mi cartera. Había tomado suficiente cerveza para aliviar mi estresante día, sin mencionar darme un poco de dolor de cabeza mañana, pero no lo suficiente para olvidar que le debía a la chica frente a mí una enorme deuda de gratitud. "De verdad necesito agradecerte de nuevo."

"Todavía no," dijo con una carcajada. "Todavía tenemos que llevarte de vuelta a tu hotel."

Riendo, sacudí mi cabeza al entregarle mi tarjeta de crédito. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Tomó la tarjeta y caminó hacia al registradora, mirándola. Me pregunté qué estaba pensando, porque su ceño se frunció un poco. Mi nombre legal estaba en la tarjeta, mis tarjetas de identificación, y en todo lo que poseía, pero el mundo solo me conocía como Masen.

"Te lo dije… has estado todo el día en televisión," declaró, deslizando el recibo de la tarjeta por la barra hacia mí. "Ustedes son la banda local que la hicieron en grande. Esas son noticias interesantes, supongo."

Con un resoplido, firmé el recibo, dejándole una sustanciosa propina, simplemente porque se lo merecía por quedarse tan tarde conmigo. "Las noticias interesantes son todas las pendejadas fuera de la banda, Bella. Admítelo."

Arrugó su nariz. "Sí, supongo."

Y ahí estaba. La expresión de insegura curiosidad que había esperado mucho antes que ahora, y me hacía sentir cohibido y un poco avergonzado al ponerme otra vez mi chaqueta. Por alguna razón, necesitaba que supiera la verdad, o al menos que todo lo que informaban no era exactamente lo que parecía.

"Ese… no soy yo." Hice una mueca, al escuchar lo trillado que se escuchó.

"No tienes que justificarte conmigo, Masen."

"Edward," la corregí, sacudiendo mi cabeza y pasando una mano por mi cabello. "Mi verdadero nombre es Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Mis amigos me llaman Edward."

"Ese es todo un trabalenguas," bromeó.

"Sí, bueno… culpa a mi padres. Yo lo hago."

Sonrió, y una pizca de color rosa destelló en sus hermosas mejillas. Me tendió su mano. "Es un gusto conocerte, Edward."

Tomé su mano y la estreché, disfrutando de su calor en la mía, sin mencionar la sensación sorprendentemente suave de su piel, a pesar de lo que hacía para ganarse la vida.

"¿Estás listo para regresar?" Me preguntó.

"No tienes que…" Hice un gesto hacia la barra y la registradora.

"Na, la ventaja de ser la jefa es poder dejar la mierda para el siguiente día." Sonrió un poco, y joder, era hermosa. "Vamos… te mostraré cómo escabullirte de la multitud."

Asintiendo, la seguí detrás de la barra y hacia la parte trasera. Había una pequeña área de cocina, una bodega para su suministro de alcohol, y lo que solo podía adivinar eran barriles de cerveza conectados a las canillas en la barra. Ella apagó las luces del bar principal, instaló la alarma, y abrió la puerta trasera.

Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros, me di cuenta que estábamos en un callejón. A mi izquierda estaban un conjunto de escaleras que subían por un costado del edificio. A mi derecha estaba la calle.

"Sal por ahí, pero sal disparado directamente cruzando la calle hacia la esquina del lado izquierdo. Subiendo una cuadra está tu hotel," me dijo. "Vas a ver la entrada lateral."

"Gracias," le susurré, mirando hacia atrás a ella. "Bella, yo…"

Ella sonrió con suficiencia, empujándome un poco. "Si necesitas más terapia, Edward, entonces solo ven a verme. Pero te prometo… todos tus secretos están a salvo conmigo."

"Lo sé," susurré, frunciendo el ceño por lo fácil que pude decir eso ya que acababa de conocerla, pero era la verdad. Podía ver que simplemente le importaba una mierda el lado estúpido de mi fama. Su rostro se leía como un libro, pero decidí mejor tomarle un poco el pelo. "Simplemente no te cansas de tantas historias tristes, ¿eh?"

Soltó una risita cuando me asomaba a la vuelta de la esquina en busca de los paparazzi, y le sonreí mirando hacia atrás. Tal vez estaba más ebrio de lo que estimaba. Antes de salir disparado, ella susurró mi nombre.

"¿Edward?" Siseó, asegurándose de que nadie la escuchara. "Todos tienen mierda con la que lidiar, y todos tienen que usar una máscara para hacerlo."

Dicho eso, se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y subió las escaleras. La vi para asegurarme que entrara por su puerta antes de cruzar corriendo la calle como ella me había dicho. Los paparazzi nunca me vieron, y cuando la entrada lateral de mi hotel se acercaba adelante, simplemente sonreí, sacudiendo mi cabeza al entrar antes de que alguien pudiera verme.

~oOo~

"¡Masen, levántate!"

Gimiendo, me hundí aún más entre las mantas, poniendo una almohada por encima de mi cabeza. Ya había tirado al suelo el reloj alarma para callarlo, junto con mi móvil que no parecía dejar de vibrar sobre el buró.

"¡Edward, no me hagas traer una botella de agua del refrigerador!"

Mi dedo medio encontró la salida del burrito de mantas en el que estaba felizmente envuelto y saludó a la molesta voz. Quería sumergirme en los sueños que había estado teniendo de sonrisas dulces y ojos oscuros. El sueño empezó a ganarme de nuevo, hasta que tiraron de mi almohada y agua helada me cayó de la cabeza a los putos pies.

"¡Jesús, Rosalie!" Le grité, levantándome de la cama de golpe, pero tuve que volver a dejarme caer en la orilla cuando el mundo dio vueltas gracias a la masiva resaca que tenía. "Juro por Dios, que anoche puse el letrero de 'No Molestar'."

Ella resopló una estridente carcajada que atravesó mi cerebro sonando como uñas en una pizarra. "Ese letrero está puesto las veinticuatro horas del día todos los días de la semana, tonto, y no me detiene; tengo una llave. Aunque el personal del hotel tiene miedo de echar un vistazo dentro, por temor de que hayas tenido una sobredosis o algo así."

Lo ridículo de esa declaración hizo que pusiera los ojos en blanco mientras sostenía mi cabeza entre mis manos, apoyando los codos en mis muslos. Una vez más, las punzadas en mi cabeza provocaron que mi temperamento se alterara, simplemente porque pasé treinta días encerrado en rehabilitación y estaba tan malditamente limpio que rechinaba. Cerveza era la única bebida que realmente compraba de forma regular—había fumado hierba en el pasado pero la había dejado cuando jodió con mi voz para cantar. Gimiendo, me tragué la ira porque sabía que iría de nuevo a rehabilitación si tenía que hacerlo.

Dos pastillas aparecieron en mi visión borrosa, junto con lo que quedaba de la botella de agua que ella no había usado en mí.

"Gracias," dije con voz ronca, tomándolas de su mano.

"Necesitas un departamento propio," dijo, y no era la primera vez. "Has estado viviendo en este hotel demasiado tiempo."

"Dos meses, ¿pero quién está contando?" Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, finalmente levantando la vista para mirarla. "Tengo un departamento."

"No, no lo tienes. Tu exnovia tiene un departamento, y tú _solías_ vivir ahí. Aunque Emmett entró y sacó tu mierda," dijo con un suspiro, sentándose junto a mí. "La semana que entraste a rehabilitación, en realidad. Heidi no fue… de ayuda. Solo piénsalo. Tú… viviendo aquí… no es una buena idea."

Entrecerrándole mis ojos, pregunté, "¿Por qué?"

"¿Por dónde debería empezar?" Replicó, empujándome con su hombro. "En primer lugar, los paparazzi saben que estás aquí, y también tus obsesivos _fans_ , y la seguridad del hotel está cansada de lidiar con ellos, a pesar de que se les paga bien por ello. Los cabrones allá saben que tú y Heidi rompieron debido al accidente. Y te conozco; necesitas un espacio propio para relajarte. Si quieres, empezaré a buscar. O puedes quedarte con Em y conmigo. Tendrás todo el tercer piso…"

Ondeé mi mano para que se callara, sintiendo un poco de amargura por Heidi—aunque pudo haber sido por las punzadas en mi cabeza—pero agradecido porque mi hermano fuera por mis cosas. Suspirando, me di cuenta que mi familia parecía estar siempre limpiando los desastres de los otros. Sin embargo, no era ni siquiera la pérdida de la relación lo que irritó mi trasero, sino la pérdida del departamento, sin mencionar la forma en que ella lo había hecho. Esperó hasta que estuviera en rehabilitación antes de decirle a Rose que habíamos terminado, que yo arruinaría su carrera como actriz. Aunque, en realidad… ella era una modelo pretenciosa y obviamente una cobarde. Ni siquiera pudo decirme esa mierda a la cara.

Sin embargo, la idea de mi propio departamento, empezaba a sonar bien. Y a pesar de que me sentía como un animal atropellado en la carretera, el recuerdo de mi pequeña y _sexy_ morena apareció en mi cabeza, junto con su letrero de "Se Renta".

"No, Rose," suspiré, sacudiendo mi cabeza para aclararla de Bella Swan. "Yo voy a um… yo lo resolveré. Tengo unos cuantos días antes de que nos ocupemos con la grabación."

"Como quieras, solo házmelo saber. Tienes pagado aquí hasta las próxima semana, pero…"

Asintiendo, froté mi rostro y pasé una mano por mi cabello. Necesitaba que la aspirina hiciera efecto, y finalmente miré a Rose. "¿Por qué estás aquí? No pensé que me necesitaran hasta la próxima semana en el estudio."

Ella me entrecerró peligrosamente sus ojos, y revisé en mi brumosa mente, tratando de recordar qué había hecho mal. No creía haberlo hecho, pero algunas veces la pasaba mal por la mierda más simple. Sacó su teléfono, poniéndolo en mi cara.

Parpadeé para ahuyentar el sueño y la bruma por la cerveza para ver qué video me estaba mostrando. Haciendo una mueca, vi con indignación la emboscada de los paparazzi de la noche anterior; aún mejor, el escape que había hecho al entrar a Charlie's Pub.

"¿En serio? Le pedí a Tony que te trajera directamente al hotel," dijo Rose con una voz peligrosamente elevada.

"Y lo hizo," discutí petulante. "Pero…"

"¿Pero qué?"

"Pero decidí tomar un poco de aire, Rose. No soy un niño. Puedo lidiar con los paparazzi."

Ella me frunció los labios, pero los mortíferos ojos entrecerrados no dejaron de mirarme. "¿Y a dónde fuiste después de eso? Porque los paparazzi te perdieron."

Sonriendo con orgullo, a pesar de mi dolor de cabeza ligeramente más leve, le dije, "Nunca dejé el bar."

Ella soltó un resoplido. "Bueno, eso explica la resaca."

"¿Qué más da? ¿Honestamente? Masen es un pendejo borracho, drogadicto y mujeriego, ¿no es así? Me refiero a que, a quién le importa una mierda que tenga dos meses de haber salido de rehabilitación y entre de nuevo a un bar."

Su enojo desapareció en un instante. "No, no… es solo que… Edward, si te atrapan o te emboscan, yo solo… sé que lo odias. Creí que lo evitarías."

"Lo hice," le dije con una estridente carcajada. "Aunque, la chica del bar ayudó."

Ella se echó a reír, estirando su mano para alborotar mi cabello. "¿Ah, sí?"

"No es eso," dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza al ver su mirada cómplice e ignorando su sonrisa burlona.

Claro, había estado ahí, había hecho eso en el pasado—sobre todo cuando empezamos a llamar la atención por primera vez—pero había sido hace mucho tiempo. Un tipo en sus veintes tiene una erección constante, y con mujeres cayendo a sus pies, era difícil resistir esa mierda. Pero le había sido fiel a Heidi en el año que habíamos estado juntos, incluso cuando estuve de gira por todo el maldito mundo, y aunque estaba malditamente seguro que Heidi no me había sido fiel.

"¿No?"

"Na, no soy… James." Me eché a reír, empujando su hombro con el mío.

"Bueno, eso es cierto," dijo con una risita, rodando los ojos. "Demonios, incluso antes de Heidi no estabas tan mal."

"Na, así no… soy yo."

"Lo sé." Inhaló y lo dejó salir, al fin levantándose de la cama. "Tenía curiosidad de lo que habías hecho anoche. Estaba preocupada por ti cuando dejaste la arena."

"Tomé unas cuantas cervezas, esperando a que se fueran los paparazzi, Rose. ¡Eso es todo! Lo juro."

Ella se rio entre dientes. "Muy bien." Iba a alejarse de mí pero se detuvo. "Por cierto, no olvides que tienes que estar al otro lado de la ciudad esta noche a las siete."

Frunciendo el ceño, asentí al echarle un vistazo al reloj. Había dormido hasta entrada la tarde, pero tenía unas cuantas horas que matar hasta entonces. "Cierto, lo recuerdo."

"De acuerdo." Alcanzó la puerta de mi habitación de hotel y luego se volvió para mirarme. "Tampoco me he olvidado de esas filtraciones. Lo estoy investigando mientras hablamos, o debería decir… Emmett lo está haciendo. Alguien está soltando la lengua sobre mierda, y quiero saber quién."

"Bien. Infórmame."

"Lo haré, y Edward, por amor de Dios, deja que limpien este maldito cuarto."

"¿Qué? ¡No está tan mal!"

Ella abrió la puerta y robó el maldito letrero de "No Molestar", guardándolo en su bolso. "Lo recuperarás en un día o dos, y voy a decirles que envíen a un maldito equipo de limpieza aquí arriba."

"No sé cómo te aguanta mi hermano," grité, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"Porque estaría perdido sin mí. Tú también."

La puerta se cerró de golpe, y suspiré. "Eso tiene algo de verdad," murmuré, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

La aspirina finalmente había empezado a hacer efecto, y miré alrededor de la habitación. Estaba desordenada, con botes de basura rebosantes de contenedores de comida para llevar, unas cuantas latas de cerveza y refresco aquí y allá, y me serían útiles unas malditas toallas. De acuerdo, tal vez Rose tenía razón.

Sin embargo, fue la guitarra acústica recargada contra el buró lo que llamó mi atención. Cogiéndola, disfruté del confort y paz que me daba. Era mi favorita personal y no una que en realidad usara en el escenario, aunque había grabado con ella una vez o dos. Punteé una melodía que estaba rondando por mi cabeza, frunciendo el ceño a cómo Bella Swan vino a mi mente casi al tocar la primer nota. No estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba, pero tampoco estaba seguro de querer pensarlo demasiado.

Lo que hicieron esas pocas notas fue que quisiera verla otra vez, hablar con ella. Levantado la vista al reloj, dejé mi guitarra a un lado. Si jugaba bien mis cartas, tal vez podría ver el departamento que ella tenía y todavía lograr llegar a tiempo al otro lado de la ciudad para mi cita de las siete. La posibilidad de ver a Bella sobrepasaba por mucho a esa maldita cita. Estirándome una última vez, me levanté de la cama y entré al baño a asearme.

* * *

 **(1) No intento fingir**

 **Y yo no tengo la culpa**

 **No hay nadie en casa**

 **En mi casa de dolor**

 **Yo no escribí estas páginas**

 **Y mi guion ha sido modificado**

 **No, no hay nadie en casa**

 **En mi casa del dolor**

* * *

 _ **Alguien dejó muy buena impresión en Masen jejeje. Tanta que ahora está pensando en rentarle uno de sus cuartos para vivir ahí, sin duda algo muy bueno puede salir de eso. Ya vimos por qué Bella fue tan comprensiva con él cuando lo perseguían los paparazzi, su papá había experimentado algo similar, y es muy cierto lo que ella dice, aunque su vida de alguna forma es pública por lo que hacen, eso no les da derecho a los paparazzi para tratarlos como ciudadanos de segunda. Ahora, ¿creen que Bella le rente el cuarto? ¿Querrá tener a un rockero famoso con no muy buena reputación como vecino? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y sobre todo espero que me digan qué les pareció. No es muy difícil y solo toma unos minutos de su tiempo, usen el cuadrito de abajo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: soledadcullen, paly, kaja0507, YessyVL13, Gabriela Cullen, ELIZABETH (nena, leo todos los reviews, incluso los de las historias que ya han terminado, así que gracias por dejar los tuyos ;) ) Cary, lizdayanna, Noelia, Adriana, Blue Armanda, Maribel, Laliscg, alejandra1987, Masilobe (me da gusto verte de nuevo ;) ) Pam Malfoy Black, Bellatrix90, alejacipagauta, LalhizGarcia, angelabarmtz, Emilie Ctrl, Smedina, Angeles Bzc, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Tata XOXO, lagie, EmmaBe, Antonia, Paz, Estefi, Lady Grigori, LicetSalvatore, Lau B, Adriu, Anna Mariea F, injoa, nnuma76, DaianaAg, Leo, Caniqui, Techu, dushakis, Sarai, carolaaproboste.v, Pili, Mnica, Sully YM, sophia76, Merce, ariyasi, calvialexa, elianapeluso750, Manligrez, Chonis22, hope, LaPekee Cullen, Nadiia16, maries24, rjnavajas, AriGoonzV, gsaavdrau, krisr0405, libbnnygramajo, Ericastelo, debynoe, erizo ikki, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Mafer, Nanny Swan, tulgarita, bbluelilas, patymdn, rosycanul, sodroid y algunos anónimos. Algunas han preguntado cuándo actualizaré y como verán no lo tengo definido, pero sí depende mucho de su respuesta. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	3. La jaula de oro

_No puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la historia es,_ _ **Drotuno,**_ _yo solo traduzco._

 **Y como siempre le doy la bienvenida y le agradezco a mi compañera de armas, mi querida Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por ayudarme a mejor la calidad de mis traducciones.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 – La jaula de oro**

 _Living on a lighted stage **(1)**_

 _Approaches the unreal_

 _For those who think and feel_

 _In touch with some reality_

 _Beyond the gilded cage_

 _Cast in this unlikely role_

 _Ill-equipped to act_

 _With insufficient tact_

 _One must put up barriers_

 _To keep oneself intact_

" _Limelight" – Rush_

 **EDWARD**

Charlie's Pub se veía completamente diferente a la luz del día. Detuve mi coche en la acera y apagué el motor. Mis ojos observaron los letreros de neón, las ventanas oscuras, y finalmente los escalones en el callejón que conducían al hogar de Bella.

De pronto, caí en cuenta que tal vez ni siquiera me rentara. De verdad, yo venía con mucho equipaje. Era muy posible que la tranquila vida de Bella estuviera a punto de ser invadida por lo loca que era la mía. Frunciendo el ceño al mirar mis manos, no estaba seguro que fuera justo que le hiciera esto.

Sin embargo, fue mi lado egoísta lo que me hizo salir a la acera, activando la alarma de mi coche. El frío viento de otoño que se convertía en invierno me golpeó la cara con fuerza, bajé aún más el gorro de lana sobre mi cabeza antes de alcanzar la puerta del bar.

Calor y música escaparon hacia mí, pero el olor del interior era el mismo de la noche anterior—a cerveza, madera, y algún tipo de limpiador.

"Mierda," una chica con cabello de un vivo color rojo dijo entre su aliento, dejando caer al suelo el trapeador en su mano. "Tú eres… tú… ¡¿Sabes quién eres?!" Chilló, su dedo apuntando en mi dirección con su boca abierta.

"Algunas veces," le dije con una risita.

"¡Tú eres Masen! Oh maldición… te amo… quiero decir, tu mierda… quiero decir… tu _música_."

Al fin, me reí con fuerza. "Um… ¿gracias?"

"¿Puedo? Quiero decir, ¿me permitirías?" Preguntó, sosteniendo su teléfono.

Estaba acostumbrado a ello, y tenía que admitir que su nervioso parloteo era gracioso. "Sí, claro."

Puso su teléfono en cámara, alineándonos en la pantalla. No era muy baja, pero sus manos estaban temblando horriblemente.

"Dame, déjame hacerlo," le dije, tomándolo de su mano y tomando la foto.

"Gracias," susurró, viendo la foto. "Um, soy Tori. Y me había olvidado por completo que trabajo aquí. ¿Qué te puedo servir?"

Sonriendo, estaba por preguntarle por Bella cuando otra voz siseó una maldición, solo que esta vez, era un jovencito. Tenía que estar por salir de la adolescencia, con su cabello lleno de productos y una camiseta de Radiant Eclipse puesta sobre sus _jeans_.

"Qué me jodan," murmuró, y sacudí mi cabeza. "Masen…"

Le di un saludo con la mano, señalando su camiseta. "Linda camiseta…"

"¡Amigo, tú eres… la puta mierda!" Dijo emocionado, caminando hacia mí.

"Michael Newton, detente justo ahí," escuché por detrás de la barra, y sonreí al escuchar la voz que había invadido mis sueños la noche anterior.

"¡Sí, pero… B!" Se defendió, apuntando en mi dirección antes de enfrentar a Bella. "¡Es Masen! Ya sabes, de Radiant Eclipse."

"Sí, pero no necesita que invadas su espacio personal. Y tienes tarea que hacer, señor," le dijo, levantando una ceja. "¡Ve, corre! Mamá estará aquí pronto para recogerte."

"¡Pero Tori consiguió una _selfie_!"

Riendo al ver los ojos en blanco de Bella y la mirada furiosa hacia su servidora, agité mi mano sin darle importancia y pedí el teléfono de Michael. "Bella, está bien."

Ella soltó un resoplido pero esperó hasta que el muchacho tomó la foto antes de empujarlo hacia la parte de atrás. "Y Masen no necesita estar rodeado de pronto de _fans_ y la prensa, así que guarda ese teléfono en tu bolsillo, los dos." Le dio a cada uno una mirada significativa al mismo tiempo que Michael asentía y me daba una última mirada antes de desaparecer en la parte de atrás.

"Espera, ¿lo conoces?" Tori preguntó, mirando a su jefa boquiabierta.

"Vine anoche," le expliqué. "Bella fue lo bastante amable para dejar abierto por mí."

"¿Y tú no dijiste nada? ¡Qué buena eres!"

"Lo bastante buena como para dejar el cubo de hielo junto a la máquina. Ponte a vaciarla, rayito de sol," Bella replicó sin inmutarse.

"Oh, definitivamente vamos a hablar de esto," murmuró Tori, entrando a la cocina.

Bella soltó un resoplido pero me miró con una expresión de curiosidad en su lindo rostro. "No esperaba que regresaras tan pronto. ¿Tienes más historias tristes para mí? ¿Debería servir la cerveza?"

Sonriendo, sacudí mi cabeza. "Hoy no. Aunque, te aceptaría un refresco."

"Muy bien, Masen." Su voz era calmada y tranquilizadora, justo como la recordaba, mientras me llenaba un vaso, y tomé el mismo banco de la noche anterior.

"Por favor, llámame, Edward…"

Sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco de rosa, pero asintió. "Edward entonces. Ahora, ¿qué te trae aquí… ni siquiera veinticuatro horas después? ¿Hay fotógrafos afuera otra vez?" Preguntó, entrecerrándome sus ojos.

"No," dije con una carcajada, bajando la vista a mi bebida antes de encontrarme con esos ojos castaño oscuro. "Necesito…" Le eché un vistazo al letrero que seguía en la ventana y lo señalé. "¿Ese departamento sigue disponible?"

Sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba, pero asintió despacio. "Sí…" Alargó la palabra pero parecía confundida. "¿Por qué?"

"Necesito un lugar para mí. Es solo que… está algo cerca de la mayoría de las cosas que necesito…"

Bella se echó a reír, sacudiendo su cabeza. "¿Es para _ti_?" Preguntó.

"¿Sí?" Respondí receloso.

"Oh, mmm," murmuró, su ceño arrugándose un poco. "Edward, sabes que es solo un departamento estilo _loft_. Nada sofisticado o…"

"¿Me veo sofisticado?" La interrumpí, quitándome el gorro de lana y pasando la mano por mi desastre de cabello. Luego hice un gesto hacia mi sudadera descolorida, mi camiseta arrugada, y _jeans_ desgastados. Lo más costoso en mí eran las botas, pero los Docs valían la pena el dinero. Su risita me hizo sonreír. "¿Al menos puedo verlo?" Cuando ella titubeó, me moví nervioso. "A menos que… no quieras… Mira, los paparazzi de la otra noche. No siempre será así… solo hasta que la mierda se calme…"

Su mano caliente se colocó sobre la mía, lo que me hizo dejar de hablar. "Vamos, Edward. Te mostraré el lugar…" Ella esperó pacientemente a que drenara hasta la última gota de refresco que me había servido y luego me condujo por la parte de atrás otra vez. "Tendremos que detenernos en mi casa por la llave."

Dimos vuelta a la izquierda al salir por la puerta trasera del bar, tomando los dos tramos de escaleras. Deteniéndonos frente a la puerta por la que había entrado anoche, miró hacia atrás a mí antes de abrir. El departamento era sin paredes interiores pero definitivamente decorado por una mujer, con colores suaves, materiales incluso más suaves, y áreas definidas por libreros y paredes bajas.

Michael miraba con la boca abierta desde la mesa de la cocina. "¿B?"

"La tarea, Mike. No estoy bromeando," reiteró. "Y cuando mamá llegué, avísame. Estaré arriba en el departamento vacío."

Parecía tener un millón de preguntas en la punta de su lengua, aunque una sonrisa pervertida cruzó por su rostro, lo que provocó que Bella rodara los ojos. Ella caminó a una oficina instalada en la esquina del fondo del departamento, abriendo un cajón con un sobre manila.

Cuando me sacó de nuevo por la puerta, Mike dijo en voz alta, "¡No hagan nada que yo no haría!"

Sonreí pero miré a Bella, cuyos ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente una vez más, pero su respuesta sarcástica fue graciosísima. "Eso no nos deja mucho, Virgen María."

"Oh, eso no es justo, B. ¡No es justo para nada!"

Ella sonrió con suficiencia en mi dirección cuando me reí. "¿Tu hermanito?" Pregunté, recordando las formas en las que había torturado a Emmett toda nuestra vida como el odioso hermanito pequeño.

"Sí," dijo con un suspiro, pero todavía portaba una pequeña sonrisa. "Bueno, medio hermano. Mi madre era joven cuando me tuvo, y ella te diría que también tonta, solo porque se vio envuelta en el mundo de mi padre. Él la amaba, pero eso no era suficiente para ella. Se casó no mucho después que rompieron por millonésima vez. El papá de Mike era el polo opuesto de mi papá—banquero, aburrido, estable—que era lo que ella quería, supongo. Mike llegó cuando yo tenía siete años. Es un buen chico, inteligente, y se vio envuelto en el divorcio cuando su papá pasó por una crisis de la mediana edad. Pero, el papá de Mike se puso muy enfermo y murió antes de que el divorcio fuera definitivo. Para entonces yo me había mudado de la casa de mi madre y empecé la universidad, y Mike se quedaba mucho conmigo. Él tendría unos once años cuando todo se fue abajo.

"Mi madre se volvió a casar otra vez, y esta vez, fue con un hombre más joven. Phil la trata muy bien, pero él y Mike son como el agua y el aceite. Así que él viene aquí después de la escuela." Suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza al llegar a la puerta del departamento superior. "Me escucha, y puedo conseguir que se concentre en la escuela, en vez de pelear con mi madre por sus actividades extracurriculares." Me sonrió. "Mi papá amaba a Mike. De vez en cuando venía de visita conmigo, aun cuando no era su familiar consanguíneo. Y Mike… bueno, se enamoró de la música. La batería, específicamente. Y mi madre la odia. Personalmente, creo que él es bueno, así que lo dejo practicar en el bar antes de abrir."

"¿Qué toca?"

"Lo tuyo, en su mayoría, aunque le gusta casi todo el rock o metal. Yo pago por sus lecciones, solo para encabronar a mi madre."

Me eché a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tu mamá suena como mis padres. No querían que me dedicara a la música—bueno, no la de mi tipo, de todos modos. Hubieran sido felices si tocara el piano en un traje de pingüino frente a un montón de gente estirada."

Bella simplemente sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa y abrió la puerta. "Este es." Su voz fue baja, pero accionó el interruptor de la luz, solo para entrar de lleno al lugar. "La electricidad está incluida en la renta, junto con el agua y la recolección de basura. Está parcialmente amueblado, pero podría sacar lo que sea que no quieras." Soltó un resoplido, encogiendo un hombro. "En realidad, solo guardé algunas cosas aquí porque era más fácil que bajarlas por tres tramos de escaleras."

Asintiendo, caminé alrededor del lugar. Era justo como había dicho—un _loft_ abierto, casi industrial. Había una pared de ladrillos de lado derecho, la cocina era abierta y sencilla, y había un baño en la esquina del fondo. Parcialmente amueblado significaba una mesa y sillas en la cocina, un par de sofás en el medio, y un piano vertical escondido en la esquina junto al muro de ladrillos.

El otro extremo del lugar era todo de ventanas, dejando entrar la luz natural—tanta luz como un día frio y nublado en Seattle lo permitiría. La vista era la de la calle, y podía ver mi coche abajo.

"Puedo sacar el piano si quieres," murmuró, señalándolo. "Honestamente, no sé cómo mi papá lo subió aquí."

Riéndome entre dientes, sacudí mi cabeza. "Espera, ¿aquí vivía tu papá?"

"Sí," dijo con un suspiro, sonriendo sinceramente al mismo tiempo que asentía un poco. "Crecí aquí, pero cuando me aceptaron en la universidad, él me dio el piso de abajo para escapar de mi mamá a fin de tener privacidad para estudiar. Cuando murió, todo el lugar se volvió mío." Arrugó su nariz, mirando alrededor. "Te dije que no era mucho…"

Frunciendo el ceño, le sacudí mi cabeza. "Joder, es casi perfecto," dije en voz baja, pero su expresión facial parecía gritar que estaba incómoda. "¿Te pongo nerviosa pidiéndote esto, Bella?"

Sacudió su cabeza. "No, es solo que… M-Mase… Edward, podrías vivir en cualquier parte… ¿por qué aquí?"

Hice un gesto hacia la mesa de la cocina, y nos sentamos. No estaba seguro de poder explicar esto de una forma que no me hiciera sonar como un perdedor o un pendejo. Subiéndome las mangas, descansé mis codos frente a mí.

"Yo, um… estoy viviendo en un hotel, Bella. Nací y crecí en Seattle, pero me estoy quedando en un hotel justo a la vuelta de la esquina. No hay razón para ello… más que perdí la casa en que vivía cuando entré a rehabilitación. Si lo dejo en manos de mi representante, que de casualidad también es mi cuñada, me tendrá viviendo con ella y mi hermano… o en algún lugar caro, donde mis vecinos me verán como un puto criminal, a pesar de mi carrera y cuenta de banco. No puedo vivir con mis padres; eso nunca sucederá otra vez." Suspiré, quitándome el gorro de lana y agarrando mi cabello. "Necesito un lugar propio. Radiant Eclipse está por empezar a grabar un nuevo álbum, y el estudio está a solo unas cuadras. _Odio_ que la gente—los medios y los _fans_ —sepan dónde estoy, simplemente porque… tengo que actuar de cierta forma frente a ellos. Necesito un lugar que sea privado, que esté escondido, un lugar dónde pueda escribir música y relajarme. Necesito un lugar dónde pueda ser _yo_."

"¿Y el lugar es solo para ti?"

Mi ceño se frunció al escuchar su pregunta, y por un momento, me pregunté si esa era la forma sutil en que me preguntaba si era soltero. Una vez más, no podía culparla por estar nerviosa, porque todo lo que la gente sabía sobre mí era prácticamente mentiras.

"Solo yo. Lo juro." Suspiré con cansancio, frotando mi rostro. "Bella, no… soy lo que ves en la televisión. Masen es algo pendejo, pero funciona sobre el escenario. Mantiene las cosas… interesantes, y a la disquera feliz. Edward, por otro lado, es jodidamente aburrido."

Eso la hizo reír un poco. "Lo dudo, Edward."

"No estoy bromeando. No hago fiestas, no tengo visitas de amigos a todas horas, y si las tengo, es porque estoy escribiendo… y por lo general, somos solo Jasper y yo. En lo personal, lo único que hago tarde por la noche es comer un tazón de cereal y ver repeticiones en la televisión." Sacudí mi cabeza al escuchar lo triste que sonó eso. "De verdad me gusta este lugar, Bella. Está abierto y apartado. Estoy cerca de mi barman favorita."

Ella soltó un resoplido, rodando los ojos, pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco al ver mi sonrisa tonta. Jugó con el sobre manila sobre la mesa, y cubrí su mano con la mía.

"Bella, pregúntame lo que sea, y te responderé lo mejor que pueda. Quiero que estés de acuerdo con esto, y si para cuando responda tus preguntas, todavía no estás de acuerdo… entonces, buscaré otro lugar."

Tomó una respiración profunda. "Muy bien, entonces… rehabilitación. ¿De verdad estuviste ahí?"

"Sí, lo estuve por un mes," le dije con sinceridad, aunque había más de la historia que eso.

"¿Y perdiste tu casa por eso?"

Riendo sin humor, asentí. "No es un secreto que estaba saliendo con Heidi Summers y habíamos estado juntos por un año. Nos conocimos en el set de uno de nuestros videos, en el que ella estaba, y empezamos a salir. Ella es actriz y modelo, y le gustaba ser _vista_ cuando salíamos. Pero yo salía de gira… _muchísimo_. Y por eso conseguimos un lugar juntos, y aunque yo estaba ausente por bastante tiempo, al menos tenía un lugar al que llamar hogar." Sacudí la cabeza lentamente. "Hubo un accidente de coche," continué, deseando poder decir más. "Me detuvieron por conducir bajo la influencia de alcohol, y cuando el juez ordenó rehabilitación, Heidi estaba… avergonzada, le dijo a mi representante, Rose, que tenía que sacar mi mierda de su casa. Que iba a arruinar su carrera."

"Espera… ¡¿Ni siquiera rompió contigo en tu cara?!"

Riendo, le dije, "No."

"Eso debió doler."

"No tanto como creerías. Aunque, tenía sospechas de que me engañaba con su coestrella… con el que está ahora."

"¿Lo hiciste tú?"

"¡¿Engañarla?!" Jadeé, y ella asintió. "Dios, no. Estaba malditamente ocupado, y pensé que estábamos bien, pero al parecer… no."

Bella frunció el ceño al escuchar eso, murmurando algo sobre mujer estúpida, lo que me hizo reír.

"Heidi solo piensa en Heidi, Bella, así es ella. Y honestamente, era difícil vivir con ella—malhumorada, superficial y quejumbrosa. Siéntete libre de decirle eso a todo el mundo sobre ella…"

Sonreí al escuchar su risita, y de pronto sentí las ganas de decirle que Heidi no se comparaba en nada a Bella. La cirugía y el maquillaje tenían sus límites, pero Bella era hermosa, y era natural y perfecta. Sacudí mi cabeza hacia dónde se dirigían mis pensamientos, simplemente porque la pobrecita seguía nerviosa y no quería complicarlo al coquetear con ella, aunque me entristecía admitir que el flirteo de mierda que habíamos estado haciendo la noche anterior había desaparecido desde que le pregunté por el departamento.

"¿Y lo de conducir bajo la influencia de alcohol?"

"¿Qué hay con eso?"

"¿Lo hiciste… es un problema?" Preguntó, inclinando su preciosa cabeza hacia mí. "Conozco a los adictos, Edward, y tú no pareces…"

"Es una historia larga, una que no muchos conocen. Bueno, no saben todo, de todos modos. Hubo un accidente de coche, y el alcohol estuvo involucrado, sin mencionar que una niña terminó en el hospital." Suspiré, deseando como el infierno poder contarle todo, pero no era todo sobre mí, desafortunadamente. Había gente que tenía que proteger. "Tuve la suerte de tener los medios para contratar a un abogado decente—o la disquera lo hizo, en realidad. Pudieron hacerse cargo de las cuentas del hospital de la niña, y mi… estatus de celebridad me compró el indulto. Si me iba a rehabilitación, podría quedarme con mi licencia de conductor, y la única estipulación era que asistiera a reuniones de AA unas cuantas veces al mes durante seis meses y pagar todos los gastos del hospital, los tribunales y los deducibles del seguro."

"¿Y la niña?"

"Está bien. Perfectamente, en realidad. Bree tiene diez años, y tuvo una conmoción cerebral, un brazo roto, y algunos rasguños por el vidrio. Y es una gran _fan_ de Radiant Eclipse." Sonreí al escuchar la risita de Bella. "Lo es. Está enamorada de Jasper y de mí. La llevamos al _show_ anoche… y probablemente lo haremos de nuevo cuando tengamos otro aquí."

"Tus _shows_ no son precisamente para… niñas de diez años."

Riendo, me encogí de hombros. "Eso es cierto, pero nos controlamos un poco anoche… hasta que ella se fue. No se quedó hasta que terminó. ¿Tú has ido?"

Bella sonrió y asintió, pero titubeó nuevamente. "Llevé a Mike a unos cuantos _shows_. Tú eres muy… animado."

"Pero no soy un adicto, Bella," le reiteré. "Tienes razón en eso, y desearía poder contarte todo, pero no se trata solo de mí. Si necesitas referencias, te daré mi teléfono. Voy a pagar el primer mes, el último y todos los meses intermedios del año completo de alquiler, pero estoy cansado de ese hotel. Sí, podría dejar que hagan esa mierda por mí, y terminaría en algún lugar esnob, pero no me gusta cuando Rose hace esas cosas por mí; no soy un niño, aunque las intenciones de ella sean buenas. Ella te diría que es su trabajo, pero de todos modos…" Dando un suspiro profundo, encogí un hombro. "Realmente no me conoces, así que si la respuesta es no, lo entiendo. Solo dime que todavía puedo venir de vez en cuando por una cerveza."

Ella sonrió, abriendo el sobre, pero levantó la vista cuando se escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Los dos nos volvimos para ver a Mike ahí, con su mochila al hombro, pero había una mujer detrás de él que tenía que ser la madre de Bella. Compartían algunos rasgos similares, a excepción de los ojos. Bella tenía los ojos de su padre. Su madre, sin embargo, parecía fría y poco amigable.

"B, me voy. Te veré mañana," dijo Mike, pero se acercó a mí. "Fue fantástico conocerte, Masen."

Sonriendo, choqué puños con él. "A ti también."

"Masen, ella es nuestra mamá. Renee Dwyer," me presentó a la mujer que miraba mis brazos y manos cubiertos de tatuajes con desdén. "Mamá, él es el vocalista de Radiant Eclipse."

"Encantado de conocerla," saludé y su apretón de manos fue flojo y frío, lo que me hizo sonreír.

"Te he visto en televisión." Sorbió por la nariz, agitando su mano. "¿Cómo conoces a Isabella y Michael?" Preguntó, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Bella intervino, su voz mucho más severa de lo que esperaba.

"Está por rentar este departamento, mamá, y necesito preparar los papeles."

Los ojos de Renee se posaron de nuevo en mí. "¿Las cosas no van muy bien con tu… _trabajo_?"

"Yo… Bueno, no… las cosas están bien. Este lugar es perfecto."

"De hecho, mamá, esa es una pregunta insolente," Bella declaró, sin molestarse en levantar la vista de los papeles sobre la mesa. "Su estado financiero no es de tu incumbencia."

"Bueno, simplemente estoy cuidado de ti, querida. No quiero que le rentes a alguien que no puede pagar en un mes o dos. Ya sabes cómo son los músicos."

Mike se echó a reír, del tipo que te doblas y la cara se te pone roja. "Mamá, Masen podría comprar todo este edificio como cuarenta veces… y eso solo con lo de su último álbum. Creo que pagarle a Bella la renta no es un problema."

Sonriendo con suficiencia, sacudí mi cabeza pero me volví hacia Bella, que miraba a su madre con cuidado. Se veía enojada, pero también parecía avergonzada. De hecho, me miró a los ojos, articulando un, "Lo siento."

Sonriendo, me encogí de hombros, guiñándole un ojo y volviéndome una vez más hacia Renee. "Le aseguro que puedo pagar la renta. Además, en realidad es un honor vivir en la casa de Chainsaw Charlie. Soy un gran _fan_ de su trabajo. Tal vez nos ayudará con nuestro siguiente álbum."

Bella soltó una pequeña risita detrás de mí, pero el rostro de Renee no tenía precio—amargado y resentido.

"Mmm, claro, claro," murmuró, volviéndose hacia Mike, que estaba disfrutando esta mierda. "Vamos, Michael. Tenemos que llegar a casa. Isabella, te veré mañana."

"Sí, señora," Bella respondió bajito, mirando a su hermano cuando se acercó a la mesa. "Ni una palabra, Mike. Respeta su privacidad," le dijo en voz baja. "Y dile a Tori al irte."

"Sí, sí… lo entiendo." Mike besó rápidamente la mejilla de su hermana, susurrándole al oído antes de chocar de nuevo su puño conmigo al pasar. "Bienvenido al vecindario. Te veré por aquí, Masen."

"Hasta luego, Mike."

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, y una vez más me puse frente a Bella, que se había levantado de la mesa.

"Acabas de asegurarte un lugar en su lista de mierda."

Sonriendo, me encogí de hombros. "Puedo soportar estar en su lista de mierda. Estoy acostumbrado a reacciones como la suya. Sin embargo, tu lista de mierda… es otra historia."

Ella se echó a reír, dando golpecitos en la mesa. "Siéntate y firma el contrato, Edward."

La miré con la boca abierta. "¿En serio?"

Asintió con una sonrisa, y la atraje en un abrazo, lo que provocó que chillara sorprendida.

"¡Gracias! Oh, lo siento," murmuré, apartándome.

Juro que escuché que dijo, "Yo no." Pero se sentó, empujando los papeles hacia mí, y su rostro estaba rosa otra vez.

"Tu sonrojo es hermoso," le susurré sin pensarlo, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"Deja de esforzarte tanto, Edward," dijo en broma, agitando su mano sin darle importancia y dando golpecitos con su dedo en los papeles. "El lugar es tuyo."

"Eso no es… esforzarse demasiado, Bella. Es la verdad."

Ella luchó por no sonreír pero murmuró un gracias. Mi teléfono vibró en la mesa, y vi que era Rose, lo agarré rápidamente.

"Hola, Rose," dije con un suspiro al teléfono, firmando todos los lugares que Bella había marcado.

"Solo llamaba para recordarte tu cita, Edward."

"Lo sé, lo sé," le dije, mirando mi reloj antes de buscar mi chequera. "Estoy por salir hacia allá, pero estoy firmando un contrato para un departamento."

"¿En serio? ¿Dónde?"

"Es justo a la vuelta del esquina del hotel. Justo encima de Charlie's Pub," le dije. "¿Sabías que era la casa de Chainsaw Charlie?" Le pregunté, sonriendo al escuchar la suave risa de Bella.

"¿De quién? ¡Oh! ¡El guitarrista! He escuchado a Jasper y a ti hablar de él. Bueno, dame tu nueva dirección, y haré que lleven tus cosas. Tony necesita el trabajo hasta la gira. ¿Cuándo puedes mudarte?"

"Creo que puedo mudarme cuando quiera," le dije, mirando a Bella, que estaba asintiendo al mismo tiempo que me entregaba un juego de llaves. "No puedo darte las llaves hasta después de mi cita, Rose, entonces, ¿mañana?"

"Puede venir a verme al bar," Bella ofreció. "Me quedaré con un juego si es lo que quieres."

"Rose…"

"La escuché. ¿Es la barman que te salvó de los paparazzi?" Rose preguntó con una carcajada.

"Sí, y déjalo así, Rosalie. Su nombre es Bella, y tendrá las llaves para ti en el bar. Dile a Tony que solo deje mi mierda aquí en cualquier parte. Es un _loft_ , así que me encargaré de ello después, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Muy bien. De verdad debe gustarte este lugar… ¿o es la chica?"

"Ambos." Le dije con un resoplido, pasando una mano por mi cabello con nerviosismo.

"¿Es bonita?"

"Más de lo que puedo explicar."

Rose pausó por un momento. "De acuerdo, cariño. Déjame a mí la mudanza, incluyendo tus cosas en el hotel, pero tienes que irte o llegarás tarde."

"Sí, Rose," gemí, terminando la llamada y dejando caer mi teléfono sobre la mesa. Miré a Bella a los ojos. "No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente, Bella. ¿Estás segura que no te importa guardar una llave para ella?"

"No, para nada."

"No dejes que te agobien," le dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Mi hermano probablemente estará con ella. Es mi jefe de seguridad, pero es un enorme e hiperactivo oso de peluche. Rose es muy seria, pero solo está viendo por mí—por toda la banda, en realidad. Y Tony… es nuestro conductor. Es grande y serio pero inofensivo. No tengo mucho, así que no te molestarán por mucho tiempo." Hice una mueca, cogiendo las llaves que me dejó. "Desearía poder estar aquí para moderarlos, pero… no puedo fallar a esta reunión."

Bella sonrió, palmeando mi hombro. "Está bien. Yo me encargaré."

"Eres un maldito ángel por hacer esto." Me eché a reír al escuchar su resoplido y le entregué el cheque que había escrito.

"No soy un ángel, eso es seguro."

Riendo un poco, le dije, "Bueno, eso sin duda es interesante de saber…"

Ella rodó sus ojos pero no dijo nada de mi provocación. Luego abrió el cheque, sus ojos ampliándose. "Edward, joder, pensé que estabas bromeando sobre pagar todo el año."

"No, no lo estaba," declaré sacudiendo mi cabeza. Cuando ella trató de regresármelo, no lo tomé. "Mira, Bella… Me estás haciendo un gran favor cuando no me conoces, de modo que permite que ese sea el primer paso para aliviar algunas de tus preocupaciones, ¿de acuerdo? En segundo lugar, voy a estar ocupado las siguientes semanas con grabaciones, así que voy a estar entrando y saliendo. Después de eso, empezaremos la gira. No quiero preocuparme por ello. No quiero que _tú_ te preocupes por ello, y quiero la seguridad de tener un hogar al que volver."

Ella frunció el ceño al escuchar eso. "No haría eso… solo sacarte."

"Bueno, espero que si llega el momento, me permitas disculparme por lo que sea que haya hecho."

Ella sonrió y asintió, y dejamos el departamento. Me siguió al bajar los escalones.

"Buena suerte en tu reunión," me dijo, alcanzando la puerta trasera del bar.

"Gracias. La necesitaré," gruñí pero luego sonreí con suficiencia. "No dejes que te vuelvan loca, ángel. Mi móvil está en el contrato, así que llámame si a Emmett o Rose se les pasa la mano."

Soltó una risita. "De acuerdo."

Esperé hasta que entró antes de caminar hacia mi coche y entrar. Iba a tener que apresurarme para llegar a tiempo. El tráfico no estaba tan mal, y crucé la ciudad, entrando a un estacionamiento.

Suspirando, ajusté mi gorro de lana, subiendo la capucha de mi sudadera, solo para mantener mi rostro cubierto de camino a la puerta del edificio. Una vez dentro, me quité la capucha y el gorro. Lo bueno de las reuniones de AA era el anonimato. Mi rostro podía haber sido reconocido, pero nadie podía decir nada. La acostumbrada mesa con café y donas estaba al fondo del enorme salón de recepciones de la iglesia. Agarré una dona y un vaso, entrando por la puerta. Mis ojos se estrecharon para ver a la gente paseándose y luego a los que estaban sentados. Encontré a quién estaba buscando, y estaba sentado hacia la parte de atrás del lugar.

Tomé asiento a su lado. "Que amable de tu parte que vinieras esta semana… _papá_."

Lo miré, tratando de descifrar su estado de ánimo. No podíamos ser más opuestos. El doctor Carlisle Cullen tenía cabello rubio y ojos azules, mientras que yo heredé la mayoría de mis rasgos de mi madre, Esme. Sin embargo, papá y yo éramos altos, con hombros anchos y largas piernas. En ese momento, parecía estoico, pero también podía ver un dejo de culpa contrita.

"Es lo justo, hijo."

"Lo justo… y creo que la estipulación que te di."

"Eso también," dijo con un suspiro, sentándose hacia adelante con un vaso de poliestireno en sus manos, pero miró en mi dirección. "Te debo esto, Edward. Te lo debo a ti, a mi esposa, y a Bree. Podía haber perdido mi licencia médica esa noche."

"Podías haber matado a esa niñita _esa noche_ , papá," gruñí con los dientes apretados mientras mantenía nuestra conversación baja. "Eres… eres jodidamente afortunado de que mi reputación cubriera tu trasero."

"Tuve suerte de que estuvieras cerca."

"Mmm," murmuré, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "No hagas que me arrepienta."

Sacudió su cabeza fervientemente. "Tienes mi palabra, hijo."

Volvimos nuestra atención hacia el frente del salón cuando escuchamos que el presidente de la reunión de AA tomó el pódium. Me recargué en mi silla para escuchar, pero no era yo quien de verdad lo necesitaba. En vez de eso, pensé en el hombre sentado junto a mí. Papá y yo necesitábamos hablar, porque no lo habíamos hecho desde que regresé de rehabilitación. Era solo que no sabía si yo estaba listo.

* * *

 **(1) Vivir en un escenario iluminado**

 **Raya en lo irreal**

 **Para los que creen y se sienten**

 **En contacto con algo de realidad**

 **Más allá de la jaula de oro**

 **Seleccionado para este difícil papel**

 **Sin estar preparado para actuar**

 **Sin el tacto suficiente**

 **Debes subir tus barreras**

 **Para protegerte**

* * *

 **Bueno,** _ **ya sabemos por qué tanto hermetismo con relación al accidente, no fue él quien lo tuvo sino su padre, y buen gesto de su parte considerando que al parecer sus padres no lo han apoyado mucho en su carrera. Y como muchas de ustedes dijeron, sí, Bella le rentó, cómo podría decirle que no. Aunque ella no sabe la verdad sobre ese accidente y sin duda, el saber que estuvo en rehabilitación la detenía un poco de acceder a rentarle, ¿tal vez por Mike? Algo extraño imaginárselo como hermanastro de Bella, ¿no creen? ¿Y qué opinan de Renee? Como siempre, espero ansiosa sus reviews con sus comentarios del capítulo, qué les pareció y qué fue lo que más les gustó. No olviden que sus reviews nos animan a continuar haciendo esto.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Maribel, Paly, Laliscg, freedom2604, Antonia, PEYCI CULLEN, sophia76, ELIZABETH, jovipattinson, beakis, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, lizdayanna, Smedina, PriSol, Manligrez, Alfa, Yoliki, DaianaAg, alejacipagauta, Nadiia16, debynoe, soledadcullen, Estefi, YessyVL13, injoa, Lady Grigori, angelabarmtz, LicetSalvatore, alejandra1987, elisapeluso750, saraipineda44, nnuma76, Mnica, Pam Malfoy Black, lagie, carolaaproboste.v, Noelia, Gabriela Cullen, Pili, Mafer, erizo ikki, libbnnygramajo, EmmaBe, rjnavajas, Chonis22, Sully YM, Ericastelo, tulgarita, rosy canul, villachica, patymdn, krisr0405, maries24, Tata XOXO, Techu, bbluelilas, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente, que será pronto si siguen como ahora ;)**_


	4. No soy un héroe

_No puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la historia es,_ _ **Drotuno,**_ _yo solo traduzco._

 **Y como siempre le doy la bienvenida y le agradezco a mi compañera de armas, mi querida Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por ayudarme a mejor la calidad de mis traducciones.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 – No soy un héroe**

 _I heard from god today, and she sounded just like me._ _ **(1)**_

 _What have I done, and who have I become._

 _I saw the devil today, and he looked a lot like me._

 _I looked away, I turned away!_

 _Arms wide open, I stand alone._

 _I'm no hero, and I'm not made of stone._

 _Rigth or wrong, I can hardly tell._

 _I'm on the wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side of hell._

 _"Wrong Side of Heaven" – Five Finger Death Punch_

 **EDWARD**

"Solo café… negro," mi papá ordenó una vez que tomamos asiento en la cabina.

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron con reconocimiento cuando se posaron en mi rostro, pero no dijo nada.

"Lo mismo… con crema y azúcar, por favor," ordené, y ella tartamudeó un poco antes de caminar hacia el barista.

La cafetería estaba llena de suave conversación y música, junto con fuertes sonidos que venían de las máquinas bombeando café por galones, al parecer. Podía ver algunos rostros conocidos de la reunión de AA, pero este lugar estaba como a una cuadra de la iglesia, de modo que tenía sentido que la gente viniera aquí después que terminara.

Podía sentir ojos mirando en mi dirección, pero no eran de ninguno de los clientes. Los ojos azul oscuro de mi padre estaban sobre mí cuando lo encaré al otro lado de la mesa.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Pregunté, tratando de mantener la ira fuera de mi tono, sin mencionar también el volumen bajo.

Se veía nervioso, pero sonrió cuando bajó la vista a sus manos. "Solo quería hablar contigo, hijo," dijo, finalmente mirando de nuevo a mi rostro. "Quiero… tengo que disculparme otra vez, y luego quería saber… quiero decir, fue… ¿te trataron bien?"

Solté un resoplido, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "No fui a la cárcel, papá," murmuré en respuesta, "al menos, no después del arresto inicial de esa noche, y en realidad, eso duró solo unas horas. Ahora soy el orgulloso propietario de un expediente de arresto—con foto policial, toma de huellas digitales, y cargos por conducir bajo el influjo del alcohol incluidos. La verdadera rehabilitación fue… inofensiva, fuera de estar lejos de todos. Tuve suerte de que mi abogado encontrara un tipo de… clínica privada, en vez de una clínica estatal."

Hizo una mueca. "Debería haber sido yo."

"Sí, así debería haber sido, pero… no podía permitirlo, y no podía hacerle eso a mamá." La mención de mi madre me entristeció, simplemente porque ella no sabía la verdad, y probablemente nunca la sabría. Él era demasiado cobarde para decírsela. Ella me culpaba, creyó el reporte policial, y estaba cabreada porque había ido a la cárcel. "¿Cómo está ella, por cierto?"

"Te echa de menos," respondió, frunciendo el ceño. "Se preocupó continuamente por ti en el mes que estuviste ahí."

"Mmm," murmuré, mirando a la camarera cuando dejó nuestras tazas de café.

"No quiero… odio molestarte, Masen, pero, ¿podrías darme tu autógrafo?" Me susurró, y agradecí que hablara en voz baja.

"Sí, claro," dije con un suspiro, acercando una servilleta y tomando su pluma. Garabateé mi nombre en ella, empujándola en su dirección.

"Gracias." Su sonrisa era emocionada y feliz, e hizo que la tensión en la mesa se aligerara un poco. "Me aseguraré de que nadie te moleste, lo prometo."

Sonriendo, le guiñé un ojo por pura costumbre Masen y vi el nombre en su blusa. "¿Molly? ¡Joder, eres la mejor!"

Soltó una risita, poniéndose roja como un tomate antes de darse la vuelta y volver a la cocina.

"Olvidé cómo era estar contigo," murmuró papá, rodando un poco los ojos al mismo tiempo que sacudía la cabeza.

Encogí un hombro. "Aunque, ahora no te puedes quejar, ¿verdad? Salvé tu trasero, si no me equivoco."

Papá tuvo lo necesario para verse reprendido. Él y mi madre nunca habían querido que tomara este camino en mi vida, pero no pude evitarlo. La música llamó a mi alma, así como el interpretar. Odiaban lo que veían de mí en televisión y el escenario, pero no podían negar que había hecho un medio fenomenal para ganarme la vida. No solo eso, sino que también era respetado en la industria, a pesar de la popularidad de Radiant Eclipse. Mis padres sabían que todo era un acto, una parte de la imagen, pero no les gustaba. No que los culpara, pero llevó a mi banda a dónde estábamos, de modo que lo consideraba un sacrificio—uno que esperaba no tener que hacer por mucho más tiempo.

Dio un suspiro profundo, frotando su rostro. Noté que parecía mayor, como si hubiera envejecido cinco años desde la última vez que lo había visto, que fue el día que me fui a rehabilitación. Me preguntó si podía visitarme, y le dije que no. De hecho, no permití que nadie fuera a verme—ni siquiera Emmett.

"Tienes todo el derecho de estar enojado, Edward." Me miró a los ojos. "Nunca te pregunté… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Podrías haber dicho que no."

"Te cagabas del miedo, papá. ¿No lo recuerdas?" Pregunté, pero no dijo nada mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi café, dejando la taza sobre la mesa. "Si hubiese ocurrido cualquier otro día, no creo que lo hubiera hecho, pero… para ti hubiese sido más que conducir bajo los influjos del alcohol, y lo sabes. ¡Estabas de _puta guardia_! Si no te hubieran llamado del hospital, sino hubieras estado tan cerca de dónde yo estaba, y si no me hubieras llamado en ese preciso momento, no hubiese funcionado. ¡Te dije que me esperaras! Y de verdad deberías agradecerle a Rose y Emmett por reaccionar tan jodidamente rápido." Bufé una carcajada sin humor, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "No soy tan egotista como para pensar que lo que hago cambia vidas, aunque mis _fans_ me han dicho que sí. Pero lo que _tú haces_ las cambia. También sé que mamá no hubiese manejado muy bien todas esas pendejadas—el choque, el arresto, la niñita que pusiste en el hospital porque _tú_ te pasaste una luz roja. Está acostumbrada a explicar mis acciones a sus amigas en el country club, no las tuyas."

Mientras que todo el desastre muy apenas tocó mi reputación, hubiese arruinado a mis padres, y trato de no pensar en lo que pudiera haber pasado si la pequeña Bree y su madre no hubiesen sobrevivido a ese accidente.

Papá sacudió su cabeza. "Ganas más dinero ahora de lo que tenías al crecer, Edward. Sin embargo, hablas de él como si lo odiaras."

"Lo odio." Mi aceptación vino fácilmente, pero eso no era nuevo para él. "No es el dinero en sí sino lo que le hace a las personas, cómo los hace actuar. No soy mejor que Molly por allá. Ella se parte el trasero trabajando todo el día, lidiando con gente fea y agresiva, y tiene que representar un papel para sobrevivir sin golpear a algún pendejo en la cara que se cabreó porque se jodió su orden." De pronto, mi mente dio vueltas pensando en Bella, y ni siquiera podía imaginar la mierda que había visto en ese bar. Me hizo querer beber mi café de un solo trago solo para ir a hablar con ella, preguntarle precisamente eso. "Pero solo porque ella gana una fracción de lo que yo gano, no la hace una persona menos importante. Y odié sentir eso al crecer. Odié que tú y mamá consideraban inferiores a Jasper, Jacob… incluso a Alec."

"No los "considerábamos inferiores", hijo," replicó, tamborileando sus dedos en la mesa. "Solo queríamos lo mejor para ti. Queríamos que utilizaras nuestros recursos para tu beneficio. Eran beneficios que no tuvimos en nuestra juventud."

"Y lo entiendo, pero por mucho tiempo, me hicieron sentir como si lo que quería en la vida estaba mal. Cuando en realidad, era para lo que había nacido. Me hicieron sentir como un criminal, un paria pervertido, cuando en realidad, fuiste _tú_ el que consiguió que me arrestaran," despotriqué en voz baja. "No vine aquí para pelear contigo, papá, y haría esa mierda de nuevo. Lo hice por mamá y por Emmett también, porque eres mi familia, pero ahora… ayudarte ha dañado mi relación ya de por sí frágil con mi madre porque ella no tiene idea. _Tú_ hiciste eso. Un día, tienes que decirle, simplemente porque piensa que de verdad soy el cabrón de la televisión."

Suspiré profundamente al decir eso, pero los ojos de mi papá se posaron en la mesa.

"Tienes que admitir que la bebida se te salió de las manos. Pasó de ser algo social, a algo que necesitas después del trabajo, a algo que no puedes controlar. No te hace malo, pero sí te hace humano, porque créeme cuando te digo, que la adicción puede ocurrirle a cualquiera, sin importar cuánto tenga en su cuenta de banco. Demonios, la mitad de las amigas del mamá en el country club son adictas a los calmantes, al Xanax o alguna otra mierda."

Me tomé de un trago lo que quedaba de mi café, puse la taza sobre la mesa, y me deslicé para salir de la cabina, dejando un billete grande sobre la mesa, solo porque Molly de verdad había cumplido con su palabra sobre alejar a la gente de mí.

"Edward, espera…"

Suspiré pero me quedé de pie junto a la mesa, esperando a que dijera lo que tenía que decir.

"Dile a Emmett que los extrañamos a los dos."

"Tú llámalo. Le va a sorprender escuchar de ti, aunque no te extrañe escuchar el lenguaje que utilice." Me volví para fijar mi mirada en la suya. "Dile a mamá que le mando saludos. Y, papá… gracias… por venir finalmente esta noche. No creí que te presentaras, pero espero que no solo lo hagas porque es parte del trato—ya sabes, yo te cubro, pero busca ayuda. Una reunión no significa mucho para mí, con relación a nuestro arreglo; he estado viniendo aquí desde que salí de rehabilitación—casi dos meses.

"Espero que lo intentes. Porque la próxima vez, tal vez no sea una minivan la que golpees, sino un árbol o un tren o lo que jodidos sea… o quizás la gente que golpees no tenga tanta suerte como la última vez, y llegado ese momento, estará fuera de mi alcance el resolverlo. Lo que aprendí en rehabilitación es que esta mierda es más grande que tú, y necesitas reconocerlo a fin de enfrentarlo sin rodeos."

Esperé a que al menos asintiera, y guardé la esperanza de haberlo hecho entender, pero si algo de estar en rehabilitación—la puta rehabilitación que no necesitaba—se había quedado en mi mente, fue el saber que el adicto tiene que querer cambiar.

Volviéndome a poner el gorro de lana y subiendo la capucha de mi sudadera, caminé de vuelta al estacionamiento de la iglesia. La temperatura de afuera estaba bajando, la noche estaba despejada, y estaba muy ansioso no solo por volver a mi nueva casa sino también de ver a Bella. Parecía bastante hipócrita dejar una reunión de AA y conducir directamente a un bar, pero como la mayor parte de mi vida… la mierda no siempre era lo que parecía desde afuera.

El viaje de regreso a Charlie's fue un borrón, y escuché música a todo volumen durante todo el camino. Cuando me detuve en la acera, vi unos cuantos coches que reconocía. Sacudí mi cabeza, preguntándome qué tan loca estaría la pobre Bella ya que mis amigos y mi hermano se habían quedado un par de horas.

El solo pensar en Bella provocó que una calma se cerniera sobre mí, y honestamente no lo entendía. _Joder, acababa de conocerla_. No habían sido ni dos días completos, y ansiaba verla. Ansiaba la sensación de paz que me inundaba cuando estaba con ella.

"Eres un maldito imbécil, Edward," murmuré para mí mismo, sacudiendo mi cabeza y saliendo del coche. Era un idiota por pensar que podía tener una conversación con mi padre que no terminara en una discusión. Era un idiota por imponerme y mi mundo loco y jodido a una chica que claramente odiaba los medios y la atención—y también, por una buena razón. Y era un idiota por obsesionarme con Bella cuando acabábamos de conocernos.

Esta vez no había nadie en las calles, y me pregunté por un momento si Rose simuló algo cuando movió mis cosas del hotel. Abrir la puerta a Charlie's liberó un montón de ruido, risa y música.

Suspiré, conteniendo mi sonrisa al ver la gente dentro. Vi a Jasper y Alice en una mesa cerca del escenario. Alec, Jacob, y Emmett estaban en la barra con Rose. No vi a Tanya y Kate, ni a James por ningún lado, pero Tony tenía la atención de un tipo detrás de la barra que no conocía.

Nadie me prestó atención hasta que Emmett se movió un poco, revelando a la hermosa morena detrás de la barra. Ojos castaños se clavaron en mí, y una sonrisa curveó su boca—una que encontré imitando antes de que pudiera detenerme.

Me senté junto a Jacob, y su ruidoso saludo provocó que todos miraran en mi dirección.

"¡Mase!" Dijo arrastrando la palabra, agarrando mi hombro. "Ya era hora que trajeras tu trasero aquí," dijo con un gruñido, señalando alrededor. "Este lugar es genial. ¡Y joder, la barman es ardiente!"

Echándome a reír, sacudí mi cabeza pero alcancé a ver la sonrisa de Alec. "Alguna mierda nunca cambia," le dije.

"El cabrón siempre cree que está susurrando cuando está borracho."

"Bueno, _es_ divertido," aceptó Alec, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Bella se acercó a mí, sus ojos recorriendo todo mi rostro cuando mi quité el gorro de lana y lo dejé sobre la barra. "¿Cerveza? ¿O refresco otra vez?"

"Cerveza, Bella… por favor," gemí, frotando mi rostro antes de encontrar su mirada preocupada. "Te volvieron loca, ¿verdad?"

Se echó a reír, y era justo lo que necesitaba ver después de mi jodida noche. "No, son geniales. Han estado ocupados subiendo cosas por los tres tramos de escaleras, así que les ofrecí la primera ronda, aunque eso fue…" Echó un vistazo al reloj. "Oh, eso fue hace una hora y media. Ya se pasaron de la primera ronda."

Sonriendo, asentí pero me volví cuando Jake, Alec, y Tony empezaron a intercambiar billetes de cien.

"¡Mierda, _lo sabía_!" Jake dijo con un suspiro, rodando los ojos cuando Alec soltó una carcajada y contó su dinero. "Es por eso que no respondió a mis coqueteos. Masen ya hizo su vudú con ella."

Bella soltó un resoplido, mirándome. "Sí, es por eso."

Me eché a reír, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás. "Ignóralos."

"Mmm," murmuró con una sonrisa de suficiencia, dejando mi cerveza sobre la barra. "Te ves…"

Mi sonrisa cayó de mi rostro. "Estoy seguro," fue todo lo que respondí, encogiendo un hombro.

"¿La reunión no salió bien?" Preguntó en voz baja, y sabía a ciencia cierta que mi hermano y Rose nos veían desde unos bancos más allá.

"La reunión estuvo bien; fue después lo que se jodió," le respondí de forma críptica, pasando una mano por mi cabello.

"Bueno, ahora somos vecinos," dijo bromeando, dándome una sonrisa. "Sabes dónde encontrarme."

Eso me detuvo. "Eso es cierto, ángel. Gracias de nuevo por eso."

Ella asintió y sonrió, caminando al extremo de la barra, donde Tony estaba pidiendo otra cerveza.

Rose tomó el banco junto al mío, y Emmett hizo lo mismo del otro lado.

"¿Cómo te fue?" Preguntó, empujando la llave adicional en mi dirección.

Se la regresé. "Quédatela. Probablemente vas a necesitarla." Dije con un suspiro, mirando hacia donde Bella mantenía la atención de los otros. "Estaba ahí."

"¡Joder, no lo puedo creer! ¿En serio?" Emmett prácticamente gruñó. "¿De verdad se presentó? ¿Después de dos puñeteros meses?"

"Lo hizo. Y quería _hablar_."

"Mmm, supongo que eso no salió bien," Rose dedujo con un tono irónico.

Soltando un resoplido, la miré. "Se disculpó y me agradeció, pero…"

"¡Le está mintiendo a mamá!" Emmett siseó, y asentí. "Ella cree que tú destrozaste su precioso Mercedes, pusiste una niña en el hospital, y eres este… irresponsable pendejo, cuando en realidad… tú actuaste y salvaste el puto día."

Bufé una suave carcajada sin humor. "No soy un puto héroe, Emmett. Yo solo… quise por un maldito segundo hacer algo para probar que no soy el hijo desagradecido que ellos creen que soy. No le dimos la espalda a la familia solo porque queríamos algo diferente en la vida de lo que ellos creían que deberíamos tener. El mes en rehabilitación no fue nada comparado a lo que él hubiera pasado, lo que le hubiera hecho a mamá, y era algo que podía conseguir como… Masen. Va de acuerdo a su jodido estilo de vida, según Aro." Encogí un hombro pero señalé a Emmett. "Lo hubiese hecho por ti o mamá o Rose… porque podía sin tener problemas en mi vida. Es solo que… estoy lidiando con todo, y él se presenta esta noche simplemente porque es parte del trato. No estoy seguro que de verdad esté recibiendo ayuda."

Rose suspiró, rodeando mis hombros con un brazo. "Hiciste lo que pensaste era lo mejor, Edward. No todos harían eso… sea tu padre o no. Y aunque Aro está fingiendo que es un gran inconveniente, ha estado disfrutando esa mierda porque vas a grabar pronto. Dentro de poco le sacará provecho a tus 'costumbres salvajes'. Lamento lo de tu papá. Necesita ayuda, pero apostaría a que tu madre sospecha más de lo que dice."

Emmett y yo la miramos.

"Recuerda lo que te digo." Levantó un dedo. "Esme Cullen no es tonta, le gusta jugar a la esposa del doctor rico, y encaja con sus amigas, pero apuesto a que no es estúpida en cuanto a esto. O por lo menos, está ignorando las señales."

Emmett gruñó, mirando sombríamente a su cerveza. "Bueno, eso explicaría por qué está tan cabreada. Probablemente se está resistiendo a creerlo."

"No sé," suspiré profundamente, frotando mis ojos con la parte baja de mis manos. "Como sea, dijo que los llamaras, Em."

Mi hermano bufó una burlona carcajada, y su sonrisa era sin humor. "¿Alguna forma en particular en la que pueda llamarlo?"

Riéndome entre dientes, sacudí mi cabeza y me bebí de un trago la mitad de mi cerveza antes de decir, "Definitivamente, lo que tú quieras. Le dije que se preparara para escuchar unas palabrotas."

El otro barman que había visto antes salió de la cocina, cargando una cubeta de hielo. Me miró astutamente pero vació el hielo detrás de la barra antes de venir a pararse frente a mí. Era un poco mayor que yo, tal vez por unos cuantos años… cinco a lo máximo. Tenía tatuajes en sus brazos, hombros anchos, y me miraba con sus ojos azul oscuro como si tratara de entenderme. Me hizo reír entre dientes, simplemente porque su vistazo a Bella lo delató.

"Sé quién eres," declaró, y Rose y Emmett se tensaron a cada lado de mí.

Decidiéndome a ceder a su desafío verbal, le tendí mi mano. "Masen."

Miró mi mano pero al fin la estrechó. Trató de ser firme, pero no le di muestra de que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. "Garrett," gruñó. "Te mudaste arriba…"

Lo dijo como si me estuviera acusando de algo, pero simplemente sonreí y asentí, tomando otro sorbo de mi cerveza. "Sí."

"Jódela, y te las verás conmigo, solo para que quede claro," amenazó, y me eché a reír en voz baja, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

Si me estaba amenazando con eso, quería decir que Bella se había guardado nuestro acuerdo. Si no le comunicaba cosas como el entero año de renta pagado por adelantado, entonces probablemente ella no estaba tan interesada en este tipo como él le gustaría que estuviera. Y _eso_ de verdad me hizo sonreír, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Bella se paró junto a él.

"Suficiente, Garrett," declaró con firmeza. Él abrió su boca, pero ella le levantó un dedo. "Creo que estoy bien aquí esta noche, puedes irte a casa."

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba al escuchar eso, pero miré al tipo. "Encantado de conocerte, Garrett."

Se sorbió la nariz, asintiendo una vez. "Masen."

Bella esperó hasta que Garrett caminó hacia la parte de atrás del bar a través de la puerta de vaivén de la cocina, y cuando me miró, su expresión era de disculpa. "No le prestes atención."

"Créeme, no lo hice."

Su sonrisa fue realmente _sexy_ , pero asintió. "Sí, bueno… él es bueno manteniendo las cosas bajo control en las raras noches ajetreadas, pero…"

"Pff, solo está cuidando de ti. Lo entiendo." Ondeé una mano sin darle importancia.

"Sí, bueno, ya no es su responsabilidad."

Sonriendo con suficiencia, asentí en comprensión. Era un ex, pero en vez de señalar eso, simplemente le repetí lo que ella me había dicho a mí. "Bueno, ahora somos vecinos. Sabes dónde encontrarme."

Su risa fue suave y _sexy_. "Eso suena familiar."

Le guiñé un ojo, y me había olvidado por completo de mi hermano y Rose que estaban sentados junto a mí. Jesús, ¿qué tenía esta hermosa barman que provocaba que mi puta cabeza se alejara de todo a mi alrededor?"

Jasper se acercó a la barra, viéndose emocionado como una maldita colegiala. "Señorita Bella…"

"¿Sí, Jasper?"

"Es esa…" Apuntó a la guitarra colgando por encima de la barra. "¿De verdad es la Fender de su padre?"

"Oh, sí," dijo asintiendo, acercándose un cubo a fin de pararse en él para quitar el instrumento del gancho. "Sí, esta era su favorita," le dijo, dándosela con cuidado.

Emmett y yo nos reímos al ver la expresión de Jasper llena de asombro al agarrar la Fender con mucho más cuidado, hubiese apostado, de lo que lo haría con un bebé recién nacido. Bella sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza divertida.

"Jasper, puedes tocarla. Hay un Marshall en el escenario. Está justo detrás de la cortina. Puede que la guitarra necesite una afinación, pero…"

"Jodida mierda… la guitarra de Chainsaw Charlie…" Jadeó, dándose la vuelta para buscar ese amplificador.

Echándome a reír, sacudí la cabeza. "Acabas de hacer un nuevo mejor amigo."

Bella soltó una risita. "Bueno, eso fue fácil."

"Sin duda," Emmett dijo con una carcajada, pero se levantó para seguir a Jasper, como lo hizo Jacob y Alec. Todos ellos se movieron torpemente por el escenario, y escuché el conocido _pop_ y el zumbido de un amplificador encendiéndose.

Mi tarro vacío fue retirado gentilmente de mi mano, y uno lleno tomó su lugar. Y le agradecí a Bella antes de que se fuera a ver a Tony.

"Te gusta," Rose notó, y giré mi cabeza en su dirección. "¿Qué? Lo entiendo, ella es muy bonita, Edward."

Mis ojos se desviaron hacia la chica en cuestión, mi cabeza sacudiéndose despacio. "Es más que eso… no puedo explicarlo."

"No tienes que hacerlo," dijo con una carcajada. "No es Heidi, pero ten cuidado. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Ahora es mi arrendador." Hice una mueca, pasando una mano por mi cabello al darme vuelta para ver a Jasper juguetear con la guitarra de Charlie. El sonido marcado y distorsionado que estaba sacando era increíble, pero él era de verdad un bastardo talentoso. Había sido así desde que éramos niños.

"Umm, cariño…" Rose se rio entre dientes, empujando mi hombro con el suyo. "Estoy muy segura que a ella no le importa."

"¡¿Qué?!" Jadeé, mirando a mi cuñada como si tuviera tres cabezas. "No, no… acabamos de conocernos. Ella es súper dulce, y ya ha salvado mi trasero dos veces—una con los paparazzi y ahora con el departamento. Y eso en la misma cantidad de días, Rose," siseé en su dirección. "Ya soy demasiado drama en mi vida. Ella desea eso en su vida tanto como una endodoncia."

"Eres un idiota."

"Lo sé."

"No, eres un idiota porque si ella no quisiera esa mierda, hubiera dicho que no al departamento. Una cosa es que te presentes en su bar, trayendo toda esa mierda contigo. Otra es tenerte viviendo en el piso de arriba del suyo. Si no lo quisiera, hubiera dicho que no." Asintió con su cabeza en dirección a Bella. "Le pregunté específicamente cuando vine por la llave, Edward. Le pregunté si estaba segura, y Emmett le preguntó sobre la seguridad. Nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos por nada de eso, que ustedes dos lo resolverían." Giró mi cabeza de manera que la estuviera viendo a ella. "Me gano la vida analizando a la gente. Tengo que hacerlo a fin de hacer mi trabajo, y créeme, ella no miente. Parece bastante estable. Y…" Rose sonrió con suficiencia. "Te llamó Edward."

Sonriendo, encogí un hombro.

"Lo que significa que realmente te gusta, tonto." Me dio un manotazo juguetón a un costado de mi rostro. "Ni siquiera dejaste que Heidi te llamara Edward. Y saliste con esa sanguijuela por un maldito año."

Mi ceño se frunció, pero asentí. "Es solo que… ella es…"

"Cierra la boca, Edward. No importa, ella te hace sonreír." Los ojos de Rose se enternecieron. "Mira, sabía que esta noche sería tensa por tu papá. Y lo vi todo en tu rostro cuando entraste, pero en el momento que pusiste tus ojos en Bella, todo se desvaneció. Tal vez no todo, pero definitivamente no estuvo tan mal como podría haber sido contigo."

Suspiré y asentí. "Sí, es cierto. Desearía poder contarle sobre la rehabilitación… desearía… _espero_ que no me vea como Masen. He tratado de darle a entender que él no es quién soy realmente, pero siento como que estoy mintiendo."

Rose besó mi sien. "Todavía no. Todavía estoy trabajando en quién está filtrando mierda. Emmett y yo somos los únicos que estuvimos ahí esa noche, además de ti y tu papá, así que no tiene sentido el que alguien más siquiera sospeche algo más que el que chocaste el coche de tu padre en estado de ebriedad. El reporte policial incluso lo declara."

"Lo sé. Entonces, ¿quién, Rose?"

"No lo sé. Estoy segura que Jasper sospecha, pero _nunca_ diría una puta palabra. Demonios, nunca lo admitiría si le preguntaras. A Jake y Alec no les importa una mierda, y James está demasiado ocupado con su maldita libido. No puedo creer que Marcus o Tony pudieran saberlo. Ya que no estamos en gira, él volvió a casa en Los Angeles."

Asentí, pensando que tenía razón en todo sentido, sobre todo con relación a Marcus. Él era nuestro manager de gira y era tan tranquilo y despreocupado como se podía. Él era un viejo marihuanero del rock-and-roll, y probablemente no le hubiese importado una mierda si se hubiese enterado de la verdad.

"¿Sabes de quién sospecho?" Preguntó, haciendo una ligera mueca cuando asentí. "Heidi."

"¡Mierda! Yo también," gemí, mi cabeza cayendo en mis manos sobre la barra. Mis dedos se aferraron a mi cabello. "Nunca dije nada, pero creo que ella sabía que mi papá bebía demasiado. También sabe que yo bebo pocas veces algo más fuerte que cerveza. Así que, si alguien filtraría información, habría sido ella."

"Sip," Rose dijo con un suspiro. "Bueno, si tengo que hacerlo, iré a hablar con ella, pero no creo que nadie le crea. Su rompimiento ha desatado un montón de atención—la mayoría a tu favor ya que ella rompió contigo cuando fuiste a rehabilitación."

"¡¿Cómo se enteraron de eso?!" Grité, llamando la atención de todos, incluso sobre el escándalo viniendo del escenario y el amplificador.

Rose me dio una sonrisa, y era malvada y traviesa. " _Tal vez_ dejé escapar ese pedacito de información."

Mi boca se abrió. "Hiciste esa mierda a propósito."

"¡Joder sí, lo hice a propósito, cuñado! Tenía que contrarrestar la prensa negativa sobre el accidente con algo que cambiaría sus opiniones a tu favor. El que Heidi rompiera contigo sin siquiera hablar contigo fue bajo y una pendejada, y sentí que necesitabas que alguien te apoyara."

Solo la miré boquiabierto, aunque podía sentir los ojos de Bella en mí. Cuando me volví para mirarla, escuché que Rose soltó una suave risita.

"Voy a quitarte a todos estos pendejos de encima, Edward," Rose dijo en voz baja. "Oh, y mudamos toda tu mierda. Conseguimos subir todo—ropa, guitarras, la caminadora, la pantalla plana. Necesitas algo de muebles, pero voy a ver que pueden encontrar Tanya y Kate para ti, solo dame algo de tiempo. Lo único que instalamos fue tu cama. Emmett insistió en que nos detuviéramos a comprarte un nuevo colchón, simplemente porque dijo que no había manera de saber lo que Heidi le había hecho al que estaba en el departamento."

Soltando un resoplido, asentí. "¡Ugh, ni siquiera había pensado en eso!"

Rose sonrió, palmeando mi rostro. "Sin embargo, buena suerte con el resto."

Agité mi mano. "Viviré. Me dará algo qué hacer hasta que tenga que estar en el estudio la próxima semana."

"Sip… el lunes. Te lo recordaré," dijo, bajándose del banco. Les dio un fuerte silbido a todos en el bar. "Vamos, han vuelto loca a la pobre de Bella todo el maldito día. Vámonos."

Bella se echó a reír al tomar la tarjeta de crédito de Rose. "En realidad no. Ha sido divertido. Mi papá estaría feliz de que alguien toque música aquí, sobre todo en su guitarra. Desde luego, yo no puedo."

Sonriendo, bebí de mi cerveza mientras ella le daba a Rose su recibo de la tarjeta y tomó la guitarra que Jasper le regresó.

Sin embargo, Jacob, se tambaleó hacia la barra. "Oye, hermosa… ¿estás segura?"

"Sí, Jake, estoy segura," Bella respondió sin siquiera darse la vuelta al colgar la guitarra de nuevo en su lugar. Cuando se volvió a bajar, se giró para verlo. "Es una dulce oferta, pero debo declinar."

Solté una carcajada al escuchar su rechazo políticamente correcto de lo que sea que Jacob le estuviera preguntando. "¿Declinar qué?"

Alec puso una mano en la boca de Jake. "Joder, es tan malditamente ruidoso cuando está borracho. Se ofreció para mostrarle aquí a la señorita Bella el _mundo_ ," respondió, su tono lleno de sarcasmo.

Jake estrechó sus ojos a la risa dirigida hacia él. "Masen usa el vudú, se los digo. ¡Y no es justo!"

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, rodé los ojos, pero mi mirada se disparó hacia Bella cuando se rio de él, mirando en mi dirección. "¿Lo haces?"

Guiñándole un ojo, asentí. "Oh, sí, todo el tiempo."

Se volvió hacia Jake. "Bueno, ahí tienes."

"Oh, me gusta," Alice habló desde el fondo. "Nos quedamos con ella."

Sonreí con suficiencia al escuchar eso, sobre todo cuando todos gritaron de acuerdo cuando salían por la puerta. Coloqué mi dinero sobre la barra por mi par de cervezas, bajando del banco.

"No puedo imaginar hacer gira con ellos," Bella dijo en broma, tomando el dinero.

Gemí. "No tienes idea. Vamos, ángel, te esperaré a que cierres."

"Todo está bien." Cerró las puertas con llave, apagó las luces, y los dos salimos por atrás justo como la primera noche, aunque esta vez, giramos en la misma dirección para subir las escaleras. "Buenas noches, Edward."

"Buenas noches." Esperé hasta quitó el seguro de la puerta y la abrió. Se volvió para despedirse agitando su mano, y yo iba a darme la vuelta pero me detuve. "¿Oye, Bella?"

"¿Mmm?" Murmuró, mirándome desde la entrada a su departamento. La luz a su alrededor de verdad iluminó su rostro como el ángel que veía que era.

"¿Por qué dejaste que me mudara aquí?" Le pregunté. Su sonrisa era adorable, pero quería explicarme. "Yo… no me malentiendas; estoy muy agradecido, pero es solo que tenía curiosidad, porque yo… probablemente voy a joderla y traeré mierda justo a la puerta de tu casa, pero es solo que…"

"Oye," me llamó, acercándose. "Edward, todo el mundo la jode, y si lo haces, lidiaremos con ello. Quiero decir… recuerdo como era con mi papá—algunas veces, la mierda puede detenerse. Y no sé la respuesta a la pregunta. Tal vez solo sentí que era lo correcto, ¿sabes?" Encogió un hombro, sonriendo en mi dirección.

Algo en la respuesta hizo que mis mejillas se sintieran calientes, pero asentí mientras subía los escalones hacia atrás. "Bueno, gracias de nuevo, Bella."

"Mmm," murmuró. "O tal vez es el vudú."

Solté una carcajada mientras podía oírse su risita incluso cuando cerró la puerta. "Sí, eso es." Murmuré, volviéndome para dirigirme a mi departamento para ver que tanto trabajo tenía por delante.

* * *

 **(1) Hoy escuché de Dios, y ella se escuchaba igual que yo**

 **¿Qué hecho, y en quién me he convertido?**

 **Hoy vi al diablo, y se parecía a mí**

 **Aparté la mirada, ¡me alejé!**

 **Mis brazos están abiertos, estoy solo**

 **No soy un héroe, no estoy hecho de piedra**

 **Y bien o mal, apenas puedo distinguir la diferencia**

 **Estoy en lado equivocado del cielo, y en el lado correcto del infierno**

* * *

 _ **Aaaaah ya veo que a varias les está afectando el vudú de Masen, a todas les parece que es dulce (incluyendo a mi beta jajaja) Pues ya vimos un poco más de la relación de Edward con sus padres y por lo visto no ha sido muy buena, y ahora con lo del accidente y con Esme sin saber la verdad, la relación con ella está aún más tensa. Es triste cuando los padres no apoyan los sueños de los hijos, lo bueno es que Edward ha tenido el apoyo de su hermano y sus amigos :) Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, ¿qué fue lo que más les gustó? ¿Qué creen que suceda ahora que estos dos son vecinos? Como siempre estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews y con ello, pronto leeremos el siguiente ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Antonia, adriana molina, Noelia, Tecupi, YessyVL13, alejandra1987, leyswan (Bienvenida mi querida Leymi ;) ) Angie, Paly, nnuma76, Laliscg, Techu, Nadiia16, soledadcullen, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, PriSol, angelabarmtz, Cary, rjnavajas, ariyasy, saraipineda44, somas, PEYCI CULLEN, lagie, freedom2604, Mary, Pam Malfoy Black, lizdayanna, carolaaproboste.v, Pili, krisr0405, libbnnygramajo, injoa, debynoe, kaja0507, Maribel, Yoliki, Gabriela Cullen, Brenda Cullenn, alejacipagauta, Manligrez, rosy canul, alo-star, Lady Grigori, Mafer, Sully YM, Adriu, beakis, patymdn, Tata XOXO (gracias por tu constancia nena ) erizo ikki, bbluelilas, Ericastelo, y algunos anónimos.**_


	5. Tan salvaje, tan libre

_No puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la historia es,_ _ **Drotuno,**_ _yo solo traduzco._

 **Y como siempre le doy la bienvenida y le agradezco a mi compañera de armas, mi querida Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por ayudarme a mejor la calidad de mis traducciones.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 – Tan salvaje, tan libre**

 _I'm outa luck, outa love_ _ **(1)**_

 _Gotta photografh, picture of_

 _Passion killer, you're too much_

 _You're the only one I wanna touch_

 _I see your face every time I dream_

 _On every page, every magazine_

 _So wild so free so far from me_

 _You're all I want, mi fantasy_

" _Photograph" – Def Leppard_

 **BELLA**

 _Zumbido, zumbido, zumbido…_

 _Zumbido, zumbido, zumbido…_

Gimiendo por debajo de las mantas, di manotazos sobre mi buró para apagar mi teléfono. No podía imaginar quién seguía llamándome. La mayoría sabía respetar el hecho de que trabajaba hasta tarde y dormía hasta tarde al día siguiente.

El zumbido se detuvo, y suspiré en alivio, volviéndome a hundir en el paraíso que era mi cama, solo para gruñir cuando el móvil empezó a vibrar de nuevo sobre la madera.

"Maldición," refunfuñé, sentándome y agarré mi teléfono. Leí con visión borrosa y con solo un ojo antes de pasar un dedo para contestar. "¿Te estás muriendo, madre?" Dije con voz ronca en la maldita cosa, frotando mi rostro.

El bufido burlón cruzó la línea con tanta claridad como si hubiese estado parada al pie de mi cama. "Obviamente no, Isabella," respondió. "Solo estaba viendo cómo estabas."

Rodando los ojos, volví a caer en mi almohada. "Mamá, te veo cada vez que recoges a Mike, pero cerré anoche, así que necesito—"

"Mantienes un horario horrible, querida," dio un profundo suspiro. "Desearía que dejaras que alguien más se quedara con ese terrible lugar."

Sonriendo con suficiencia, sacudí mi cabeza. "Sí, estoy consciente de tus sentimientos con relación al bar de papá, pero sucede que me gusta."

"Te graduaste de la universidad, Isabella. Tienes una licenciatura… aunque no es demasiado tarde para que vuelvas por una maestría o terminar la que empezaste. Querías ser psicóloga."

"Estoy al tanto, aunque escucho los problemas de las personas todo el tiempo, de modo que en realidad… ya lo soy." Sonreí para mí misma, simplemente porque ella lo odiaba pero no podía hacer una maldita cosa al respecto.

"Hablando de problemas… ¿Cómo te va con ese cantante… ese nuevo inquilino? ¿Está pagando su renta?" Balbuceó, y podía escuchar el desdén en su voz.

"Me va perfectamente bien, madre. De hecho, él no es ningún problema en absoluto," le dije con honestidad, aunque oculté el hecho de que Edward había pagado toda la renta por adelantado. Hacía lo mejor que podía para mantener a mi madre fuera de mis asuntos—tanto profesionales como personales.

"No ha hecho fiestas salvajes… o se ha drogado o…"

"¡Madre!" La reprendí, sacudiendo mi cabeza por lo prejuiciosa que era cuando se trataba de gente en el medio musical. "¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! De hecho, apenas lo veo. Está muy ocupado, y cuando está en casa, está tranquilo."

Era verdad. Edward se mudó—o más bien, sus amigos lo mudaron—hace casi un mes, y además de la ocasional cerveza que se tomaba en el bar tarde en la noche cuando yo cerraba o al toparme con él en las escaleras llegando o yéndose, rara vez lo veía. Se veía exhausto la mayoría de las veces… y jodidamente estresado. El mayor ruido que hizo en el piso de arriba fue por desempacar ese primer fin de semana, la caminadora en la que corría un día sí y un día no, y el suave sonido de música. Era lo último lo que más me gustaba, porque no era el radio o el iPod sino sus propias manos haciendo música. Había afinado el viejo piano de papá y lo estaba usando para escribir música, pero también ha usado sus guitarras—tanto acústica como eléctrica. Las únicas visitas que ha tenido han sido su hermano, Rose, y Jasper.

"Solo espera, querida… Pronto, habrá mujeres entrando y saliendo, drogas, licor y fiestas. Probablemente arruinará ese lugar…"

"¡Mamá!" Interrumpí lo que despotricaba, frotando una vez más mi rostro y quitando el cabello de mi rostro. "¿Necesitabas algo tan malditamente temprano? ¿O solo llamaste para insultar a mi nuevo vecino?"

"Sí, Isabella, hay algo. Phil tiene una conferencia de contadores este fin de semana en Nueva York, y Michael todavía tiene escuela, así que nos preguntábamos…"

"Sí, puede quedarse conmigo," le respondí antes de que pudiera preguntar, tan solo para terminar la llamada. "Lo llevaré a la escuela y me aseguraré de que coma más que solo pizza y hamburguesas."

"Además, vamos a hacerlo un fin de semana largo, pero preferiría que te quedaras aquí, Isabella. Es solo que no sé nada sobre ese nuevo vecino tuyo… Michael cree que es la octava maravilla del mundo, pero no me agrada."

Mis ojos se cerraron mientras contenía mi temperamento con ella. "Madre, tengo trabajo que hacer; no voy a cerrar todo para hacer de niñera en tu casa por cinco días, simplemente por tu odio irracional hacia los músicos. Y Mike vine aquí todos los malditos días después de la escuela. ¡Casi tiene dieciocho años! ¿De verdad necesita que lo cuiden?" Discutí, simplemente porque sabía cómo era sentirse sofocado por ella. De hecho, a la edad de Mike, yo tenía un coche, un trabajo, y prácticamente vivía debajo de papá. Ella no dejaba que Mike tuviera ninguna de esas cosas.

"No es irracional."

"No, es amargura por papá," respondí con sarcasmo, sintiéndome malhumorada por la dirección que había tomado esto tan temprano en la maldita mañana. "Envía a Mike aquí. Lo cuidaré, pero no voy a cerrar mi bar para pasar un fin de semana en tu casa. No."

Mamá suspiró con impaciencia, pero no tenía opción. "Bien. Entonces, lo enviaré con sus cosas mañana por la noche y lo recogeré después de la escuela el lunes por la tarde."

"Sí, eso es perfecto," murmuré con un prologando y amplio bostezo. "Voy a colgar, mamá. Que tengan un buen viaje."

"Lo haremos," respondió, y nos despedimos y terminamos la llamada.

Volví a arrojar el teléfono sobre el buró y caí de nuevo en mi almohada. Sin embargo, los suaves golpes sordos por encima de mí hicieron que mis ojos se abrieran. Edward estaba corriendo, lo que solo pensarlo me hizo gemir a medida que mi imaginación asumía el control—pantalones de chándal, sin camiseta, con espirales de tinta en piel bonita y músculos tonificados. No que lo haya visto en persona sin camiseta, pero no era precisamente un secreto considerando que terminaba en el escenario o aparecía en las revistas sin camiseta.

"Mierda," gruñí en mi almohada.

Me sentía ridículamente atraída a él, y todo había comenzado la noche que entró tambaleándose a mi bar justo cuando iba a cerrar. No era solo por _quién_ era él. Masen, el vocalista de Radiant Eclipse, era ardiente, talentoso y _sexy_ , sin mencionar seguro de sí mismo hasta el punto de ser engreído. No podía negarse. Sin embargo, el hombre al que le había servido cerveza esa noche no era él. Había visto la banda en vivo. Mike me había suplicado que lo llevara a cada concierto local. Eran intensos y sabían dar un buen _show_ , y en el momento que posé mis ojos en Masen, pensé que era la cosa más linda que había visto en mi vida. Edward, sin embargo, era diferente. El hombre fuera del escenario era educado y dulce, privado y ligeramente extraño, y también era divertido y coqueto.

Pero sus ojos contaban su historia. Eran de un verde profundo, rodeados por hermosas pestañas largas, y estaban llenos de tristeza, como si hubiera visto cosas que no pudiera _olvidar_.

Eran sus ojos los que me recordaban a mi papá—no en color sino en cómo se veían, ligeramente torturados. Chainsaw Charlie había sido una leyenda en Seattle, incluso antes de que la escena musical de Seattle se hubiese convertido en algo por sí sola. Mi papá, sin embargo, no era la persona que sus fans conocían. Era un espíritu libre y un poeta y mi mejor amigo. Una vez me contó que mi madre era el amor de su vida, pero él sabía que no podía ser lo que ella quería, así que la dejó ir. También me dijo que yo era lo que lo ataba a esta tierra.

Yo adoraba a mi padre y más de una vez le había suplicado que me dejara vivir con él, pero nunca aceptó hasta que había sido aceptada en la universidad. Él sabía que no podía ser un padre a tiempo completo, pero también sabía que mi madre también me necesitaba, incluso después de que Mike nació.

Fueron los recuerdos de mi padre los que me hicieron ayudar a Edward esa noche y una vez más el siguiente día cuando se presentó preguntando por el departamento. Parecía estar luchando con tanta dificultad que no pude negarme. Además, realmente molestaría a mi madre. Aunque, no le había mentido cuando le dije que odiaba a la prensa, esos buitres que acechaban a las celebridades por ninguna otra razón más que husmear en su vida privada. Eran la razón por la que papá ya no estaba aquí; si hubieran dejado de acosarlo por _un puto momento_ , él podría haber sobrevivido a su ataque al corazón.

Algo en Edward—no Masen—me hacía querer mantenerlo a salvo, protegerlo. Y hasta ahora, estaba funcionando. Ningún paparazzi se había presentado para molestarlo, pero él había mencionado que tomaron la costumbre de merodear en el estudio cuando Radiant Eclipse entraba a sesiones de grabación.

Los continuos pero suaves golpes sordos de sus pies en la caminadora eran tan rítmicos que eran casi hipnóticos. Esperaba que me arrullaran para volver a dormir, pero después de la discusión con mi madre, todavía estaba un poco molesta. Con el ceño fruncido, me levanté de la cama y entré al baño. Luego, pensé que una taza de chocolate o algo me calmaría de nuevo para otras cuantas horas de sueño.

Abrí mi refrigerador, gimiendo al ver el contenedor de leche vacío. "Joder, es el día de la Ley de Murphy **(2)** o algo así…" Mirando alrededor de mi cocina, admití que tenía que bajar al bar por leche.

El clima estaba helado, con interminables nubes grises arriba, cuando me asomé por la ventana. Me puse las botas sin atármelas, me puse mi gruesa sudadera, y agarré mis llaves, pero me detuve frente a la puerta cuando escuché voces—voces femeninas—subiendo las escaleras hacia el departamento de Edward.

Asomándome por la ventana, vi a un par de hermosas mujeres tomando las escaleras. Eran rubias y perfectas y con cuerpos de modelos, e incluso en _jeans_ y con pesados suéteres se veían como si acabaran de bajar de una pasarela. También se me hacían malditamente conocidas. Girándome hacia la mesa de mi cocina, cogí la revista que estaba encima de mi correo. _Music Mania Magazine_. Había estado recibiendo la maldita cosa por años, tan solo porque habían hecho un gran tributo a mi padre después que había muerto.

Miré la portada, sacudiendo mi cabeza a la bella foto de un Edward sin camiseta, cubierto de tatuajes—o en realidad, Masen, tan solo porque exudaba sexo, bebida y música rock en esa foto. Los pasos se detuvieron cuando golpearon a su puerta justo cuando encontré el artículo. Era una breve entrevista, pero eran las fotos las que quería. Fotos de él bebiendo de una botella de Jack, de él tocando en el escenario, y sentado en su camerino, pero fue la foto en la que tenía sus brazos alrededor de dos mujeres la que había recordado. Y se parecían a las dos mujeres que acababan de subir.

Estrellé la revista sobre la mesa al mismo tiempo que escuchaba risas, chillidos y fuertes voces encima de mí, pero no pude distinguir lo que se decía. Algo sobre eso me estaba molestando, y en realidad, no debería. Quería culpar a mi sueño interrumpido, a mi discusión con mi madre, o incluso al hecho de que tenía que enfrentarme al frío para bajar a saquear el refrigerador del bar de leche, lo que solo sirvió para recordarme que tenía que comprar comestibles para mi departamento antes de que Mike viniera a quedarse el fin de semana. No debería culpar a nada más que mi mal humor, porque culpar al hecho de que el sonido de arriba hizo que mi estómago se apretara sería estúpido. Edward era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Con quién quisiera, y esa idea me hizo frotar mi rostro con mis manos.

Cuando otra ronda de risitas llegó de arriba a mis oídos, agarré las llaves de mi coche en vez de las del bar.

"A la mierda," dije con un suspiro, metiendo mi cartera y mi teléfono en mi sudadera antes de recoger mi cabello en una cola de caballo y salir por la puerta.

Si pensé que la tienda me ayudaría a aclarar mi cabeza, estaba equivocada. Comprar no era mi actividad favorita, y más de una vez le mandé un mensaje de texto a mi hermano para preguntarle si quería algo específico. Había estado ausente como por una hora y media cuando regresé, solo que me estacioné en el callejón a fin de descargar más fácilmente las bolsas.

Cargada de bolsas, porque obviamente era una masoquista, comencé a subir las escaleras.

"Jesús, Bella…" Escuché arriba de mí, viendo como Edward prácticamente trastabillaba para llegar conmigo. "¿Quieres que te ayude?"

"No, estoy bien," dije con un suspiro, deteniéndome frente a mi puerta cuando me di cuenta que mis manos llenas significaba que no podría abrir mi departamento.

"Mentirosa," dijo con una risita, y noté que había tenido razón sobre los pantalones de chándal, pero al parecer se había puesto una sudadera con cierre. La vista de sus tatuajes asomándose en la parte superior del cierre me hizo agua la boca. "¿Dónde están tus llaves, ángel?"

Suspirando, mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás. "Simplemente no es mi puto día," murmuré.

"Entonces, déjame ayudarte," me instó, la risa muriendo en su voz, pero su rostro era malditamente sincero.

"En el bolsillo del frente," al fin le dije, bajando la vista a mi sudadera.

"Espero que no te den cosquillas, o los dos vamos a llevar puestos huevos crudos," bromeó, pero se movió despacio y con cuidado al meter su mano para sacar las llaves de mi bolsillo. Introdujo la llave y abrió la puerta. "¿Hay más en el coche?" Preguntó cuándo dejé todas las bolsas en el suelo.

"Sí." Asentí, yendo por el otro viaje, pero su mano se posó suavemente sobre mi hombro.

"Yo voy por ellas."

"Edward, no tienes que hacerlo…"

"Lo sé," dijo, dándome una media sonrisa que probablemente clasificaba como nuclear en la escala candente. " _Quiero_ hacerlo."

Mi boca se abrió para preguntar sobre sus visitas, pero la cerré de golpe, asintiendo una vez, y él volvió a salir por la puerta. Hice lo malditamente posible por no mirar a su trasero en esos pantalones de chándal, pero fallé miserablemente.

Volvió en seguida con los brazos llenos de bolsas, colocándolas en el suelo con el resto. "¿Estás planeando una fiesta?" Preguntó con una carcajada, pero sacudí mi cabeza. "Una carga más, creo."

"Gracias."

"No te preocupes."

Volvió una vez más, cargando el resto de los comestibles y algo que me hizo dar un suave resoplido—mi galón de leche.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó, colocándolo sobre la mesa.

"Nada, es solo que ha sido una mañana de mierda," murmuré, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Me despertaron malditamente temprano, y no tenía leche, así que…"

"¿Te despertamos? Mierda, Bella, lo siento. Joder, les dije que no hicieran mucho ruido." Agarró su cabello. "Demonios, todavía están ahí arriba. Me sacaron de mi propio departamento."

Levanté mis cejas al escuchar eso pero oculté mi mueca dentro del refrigerador cuando comencé a guardas las cosas. "No, no lo hicieron," le respondí sin mirar en su dirección. "Mi madre fue lo bastante amable para hacer eso. No podía volver a dormir, y pensé que un chocolate caliente ayudaría, pero entonces no tenía leche. Y eso solo me recordó que tenía que llenar mi cocina porque mi hermano se va a quedar el fin de semana conmigo. Las cosas simplemente se desencadenaron partir de allí… como puedes ver." Hice un gesto hacia todas las bolsas, rodando los ojos antes de volver a guardar las cosas.

Su risa era suave, pero también lo era su expresión. "¿Me prometes que no fuimos nosotros? Tanya y Kate pueden ser un poco… entusiastas."

"Las escuché, pero no."

Un fuerte golpe sordo y luego algo arrastrándose se escuchó sobre nuestras cabezas, y los dos hicimos una pausa para mirar hacia arriba.

"¿Um, Edward?" Pregunté. "Tú… um, tienes dos bonitas mujeres en tu departamento, haciendo algo… ruidoso. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que estás haciendo aquí?"

Su risa fue fuerte, y estaba malditamente segura que resopló una vez o dos. "Créeme, no quieres cruzarte en su camino. Rose les dijo que consiguieran muebles para mí. Tanya es la prima de Rose… y su asistente personal. Los trajeron, y cuando vieron que tenía montones de mierda por todos los putos lados, me dijeron que no les estorbara. Me ofrecí a ayudarles a cargar cosas, pero… trajeron trabajadores. Una vez que todos los muebles estuvieron ahí arriba, me sacaron."

"Aw…" Me reí entre dientes, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Entonces, siéntate. Todavía quiero mi chocolate caliente. ¿Quieres un poco?"

"Sí, eso sería genial."

Mientras la leche se calentaba en la estufa, terminé de guardar el resto de los comestibles. "¿Sabes lo que es triste? La mayor parte de esta comida habrá desaparecido para cuando mi hermano se vaya."

Edward sonrió y asintió. "Los chicos pueden consumir bastante comida. No sé cómo sobrevivió mi mamá con Emmett y yo al crecer."

Cuando levanté la vista desde la olla en la estufa, vi esa sombría tristeza cruzar de nuevo su rostro mientras miraba furioso mi mesa. Pero se convirtió en algo semejante a la ira cuando alcanzó a ver la revista que había dejado abierta en su entrevista.

"Umm, ¿Bella?" Sostuvo la página. "¿Creíste… ¿Estás… Ellas no son… ¡ _Mierda_!" Agarró la revista, levantándose de la mesa y sosteniendo la página frente a mí. "Son pendejadas, ángel. Es una puñetera ilusión. Conozco a Tanya de años; solía salir con Emmett… hasta que _salió del armario_." Recalcó las palabras, levantándome la maldita ceja más _sexy_ que había visto hasta que comprendí a que se refería. "Kate es su _novia_. Hacen mierda como esta por mí para… alejar a los _fans_ o los periodistas molestos… o lo que sea. Dime que no pensaste…"

"Oh," susurré, asintiendo un poco mientras revolvía el cacao, el azúcar, y la leche caliente en dos tazas. "No es de mi incumbencia."

"Ángel, no estoy… me patearían el trasero por siquiera sugerirlo. A ellas no les gusta… la polla." Sonrió al escuchar mi resoplido. "De hecho, temería por la mía si estuviera cerca de ellas."

Soltando unas risitas, lo empujé hacia la mesa, tomando la revista y cerrándola. La arrojé en la encimera. "Siéntate, Edward," le dije, dándole una taza y tomando asiento frente a él, pero ya había robado otra vez la revista, simplemente debido a su largo brazo. "Lo odias."

"¿Mmm?" Murmuró, levantando la vista de la portada. "Algunas veces." Se encogió de hombros. "El fin justifica los medios, supongo. Si puedo mantener al entrevistador concentrado en la banda y la música y no en mi vida personal, es un triunfo para mí. Como esta…" Dejó la revista sobre la mesa, envolviendo la taza con sus manos, pero esa mirada sombría había regresado a su rostro. "¿Esa botella de Jack?" Dio unos golpecitos con su dedo en la portada. "Eso era té."

Sonriendo, sacudí mi cabeza antes de beber de mi cacao. "Muy bien, Edward," le dije, golpeándome mentalmente por creer lo que había visto. Más de una vez él me había dicho que lo que él era en la televisión y en público era una cosa, mientras que era algo completamente diferente en la vida real.

"Entonces, ¿tú hermano va a venir?" Preguntó, subiendo las mangas de su sudadera, y había una parte de mí que quería seguir cada línea y espiral de tinta, desde sus manos hasta sus hombros… y más allá, si era honesta conmigo misma.

Asintiendo, le dije, "Sí, mi madre y mi padrastro van a salir de la ciudad. Si Mike te molesta, me dices. Eres su puto héroe, de modo que sé que se va a estar muriendo de ganas de hablar contigo otra vez."

Edward se rio entre dientes. "Está bien si lo hace. Tengo una sesión de grabación mañana, pero voy a estar aquí este fin de semana, y la próxima semana vamos a volar a L.A. para reunirnos con nuestro mánager de gira y un director o dos para algunos videos." Ondeó su mano como no dándole importancia. "Luego volveremos aquí para terminar el álbum."

"No estabas bromeando."

"¿Sobre qué?" Preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Sobre estar ocupado."

"Desearía estar bromeando, pero no, es un horario de locura. Será peor cuando nos vayamos de gira. Estaré más tiempo ausente de lo que estoy en casa." Sacudió su cabeza, sus ojos cayendo de mi rostro a su taza.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"¿Quién demonios sabe… de seis meses a un año?" Encogió un hombro. "Lo veremos cuando hablemos con el mánager en L.A. Aunque, Marcus es bastante tranquilo, y le gusta descansar entre tramos de la gira, algo así como… vamos a hacer la Costa Este de los Estados Unidos; luego descansar por una semana o al menos unos cuantos días. Vamos a trabajar en el Medio Oeste y luego descansar antes de la Costa Oeste. Es el extranjero lo que de verdad puede patearnos el trasero."

Haciendo una mueca con la mera idea de todo ese viaje, sacudí mi cabeza para decir algo, pero el sonido de voces de mujeres llegó a nuestros oídos.

"Tanya, él no pudo simplemente desaparecer. Su maldito coche sigue aquí."

Edward soltó un resoplido, levantando un dedo. "Disculpa, ángel… antes de que pongan mi foto en un cartón de leche."

Abrió mi puerta para revelar a las dos mujeres que había visto antes, pero esta vez, mi visión no estaba nublada por mi malhumor o falta de sueño. Vi la pareja de anillos en sus dedos, sin mencionar que estaban agarradas de la mano. La más alta de las dos apuntó en dirección a Edward.

"¿Ves? No desapareció."

"Te dije que no estorbaras, Edward, joder, no que huyeras," la más bajita protestó. "¿Quieres ver lo que hicimos o qué?"

"No hui, Tanya," dijo con un suspiro, pero podía ver el atisbo de su sonrisa. "Dijiste que solo jodería lo que ustedes estaban haciendo…" Eso me hizo reír, y me lanzó un guiño jodidamente _sexy_ por encima de su hombro. "Probablemente es cierto. No se los digas."

Dos cabezas rubias se apresuraron a la puerta a cada lado de él, su mano se estrelló pesadamente en el marco de la puerta, y sus brazos se flexionaron para retenerlas. Sus antebrazos se movieron con los músculos mientras las mantenía afuera de la puerta.

"¡No la molesten!" Dijo con brusquedad, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Ya ha lidiado lo suficiente con mi mierda…"

"Edward," lo reprendí, riéndome un poco, tan solo para cubrir lo inquietantemente _sexy_ que fue eso. Algo sobre su tono, su fiera protección, y el hecho de que preferiría beber cacao conmigo y descargar comestibles que arreglar su propio departamento casi me hizo sudar.

"Ya estás advertida, ángel. Es todo lo que digo." Dio un paso atrás cuando me levanté de la mesa.

"Jesús, Edward, actúas como si fuéramos a asaltarla o algo así," Tanya lo reprendió, rodando sus ojos, pero me tendió su mano. "Tú debes ser Bella. Soy Tanya Denali, y ella es mi novia, Kate Barns. Somos las perras todólogas de Edward."

Él golpeó su frente. "No, son las perras todólogas de Rose."

"Lo que por lo general significa que _tuyas_." Kate picó su estómago.

Me eché a reír, estrechando sus manos. "Encantada de conocerlas."

" _Wow_ … eres tan bonita como dijo Edward," Tanya susurró, su boca ligeramente abierta.

"Muy bien, es momento de que cierren la puta boca y salgan antes de que Bella decida que todos mis conocidos están locos," Edward canturreó, girando a las dos chicas por sus hombros para hacerlas marchar por las escaleras. "Vamos a ver lo que hicieron, si eso consigue sacarlas de aquí."

"¿Qué? Simplemente estamos de acuerdo…"

Sentí mi rostro calentarse al saber que él le había dicho a esas chicas que yo era bonita, pero Tanya se detuvo abruptamente frente a él, casi haciendo caer a todos por las escaleras.

"¿Quieres ver, Bella? Quiero decir, el lugar es _tuyo_."

El pobre Edward dejó caer sus hombros, su cabeza cayendo hacia adelante, sobre todo cuando Kate soltó una risita.

"¡Claro!" Le dije, y la mirada de Edward se lanzó hacia la mía. "Vamos, me gustaría ver lo que han hecho con el lugar."

"E-Está bien," balbuceó, con sus ojos amplios y sorprendidos.

Todos subimos el último tramo de escaleras, y Edward abrió su puerta, dejándonos entrar antes que él. Mi mirada recorrió el lugar, sacudiendo la cabeza despacio, pero una sonrisa se extendió en mi rostro.

" _Wow_ ," susurré.

"¿¡Verdad!?" Tanya chilló emocionada. "Tiene la cantidad perfecta de espacio, y sin paredes interiores… súper fácil."

Habían hecho un trabajo increíble. Cuando le mostré a Edward el departamento, tenía unas cuantas cosas en él—el viejo piano de mi padre, un par de sofás, y la mesa y sillas de la cocina. Ahora… todo estaba colocando en secciones. Y casi parecía como si hubiera muros bajos separando las diferentes cosas, aunque en realidad eran libreros y muebles haciendo el trabajo. El lado del departamento con el muro de ladrillo tenía su cama con el piano de mi papá a un lado, y todo eso se mezclaba fácilmente con el área de la sala, que utilizaba los sofás de mi papá. Unas cuantas guitarras estaban recargadas contra los alféizares de las ventanas a cada lado de un pequeño amplificador Marshall. Estanterías cubrían las paredes, y mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba al ver un premio tras otro llenando varios estantes. Vi premios Grammy, MTV, e incluso algunos que no reconocía. Metida entre la cocina, que tenía demasiadas cajas de pizza amontonadas, y el baño estaba la caminadora que escuchaba casi todas las mañanas.

Levanté la vista para ver a Edward, sonriendo con suficiencia al verlo tan despreocupado. Era el comportamiento típico de un chico. Siempre y cuando los hombres tuvieran un lugar para comer, dormir, y ver la televisión, no estaba segura que les importara una mierda la estética.

Tanya alcanzó a ver su expresión, rodando los ojos y agarrando su hombro. "Relájate." Empezó a señalar los diferentes muebles. " _Jeans_ , ropa interior, calcetines, camisetas, tenis, partituras… entiendo que eso es todo lo que te importa."

Edward sonrió pero encogió un hombro. "Solo necesitaba saber dónde está mi mierda, señoritas."

"Bueno, ahora lo sabes," Kate dijo con un suspiro, pero portaba una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que le sacudía su cabeza.

"Gracias," les dijo en voz baja, adentrándose más en el departamento y mirando todo alrededor.

Tanya me guiñó un ojo. "No hay problema, Edward. De hecho, fue casi divertido, y no, no oculté cosas. Prácticamente, todo está como lo tenías en casa de Heidi, solo que sin la perra hambrienta de fama y atención incluida."

Había una pizca de ofensiva y descarada honestidad en esas palabras. Podía ver que se interesaban por él, casi como hermanas, y también podía ver cómo se veían entre ellas, lo que me hizo sentir culpable por pensar que algo más pasaba ahí. Era totalmente evidente que tras bastidores, todos ellos solo eran buenos amigos.

Mi risita provocó que la mirada de Edward se girara hacia la mía, y me dio una sonrisa y un guiño, pero fue Tanya la que vino a pararse junto a mí.

"¡Un alivio! Si me preguntas," Tanya murmuró, pero Kate la escuchó y asintió con ojos amplios, "Realmente debes gustarle," añadió en voz baja para que Edward no pudiera escucharla, girando su rostro hacia mí.

Mi ceño se frunció, pero encogí ligeramente mis hombros porque no sabía por qué lo decía.

Tanya sonrió. "En primer lugar, Edward solo permite que ciertas personas lo llamen por su verdadero nombre. Y en segundo, la forma en que acaba de sacarnos a la fuerza de tu casa me dice que te protegería de todo. Y tercero, _ese chico_ solo se sonroja cuando alguien le gusta de verdad."

"Y que conste," añadió Kate por mi otro lado. "Que solo dejó que Heidi lo llamara Masen."

"Basta, basta, basta," Edward repitió, levantando sus manos. "¿¡Qué le están diciendo!?"

"¡Nada!" Canturrearon al mismo tiempo, sonriéndole con expresiones de falsa inocencia.

Los ojos de él se entrecerraron peligrosamente al mirarlas, pero todo eso me hizo reír. Esa mierda era graciosísima.

"Solo me estaban diciendo que comes demasiada pizza," mentí sin problema, pintando la misma sonrisa inocente en mi rostro al mismo tiempo que hacia un gesto hacia su basura.

"Oh, ella me agrada," Kate le canturreó bajito a Tanya, que asintió.

"Mmmm," Edward murmuró, cruzando sus brazos hermosamente tatuados sobre su pecho. "Ustedes dos… afuera. Son una mala influencia."

Tanya se echó a reír, acercándose a él para besar su mejilla, que él aceptó de forma adorable. Kate hizo lo mismo, susurrándole algo, y él asintió.

"Fue un placer conocerte, Bella," ellas dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"A ustedes también," les dije antes de que salieran por la puerta, pero entonces me volví hacia Edward. "Te debo una disculpa. Pensé…" Sacudí mi cabeza y agité mi mano. "No importa. Solo…"

Edward caminó hacia mí, tomándome por los hombros. "No me debes nada. Estoy consciente de lo que parece, Bella." Su sonrisa era torcida y se veía un poco nervioso, pero añadió, "Créeme, yo… Solo hay una…" Tomó una respiración profunda y la sacó bruscamente con un bufido. "Nunca verás mujeres subiendo aquí excepto tú. Tú, mi ángel, eres bienvenida cuando quieras."

Ahí estaba el sonrojo que había mencionado Tanya. En realidad no le había prestado atención hasta ese momento, pero comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, deteniéndome cuando alcancé a ver una vez más su cocina. Sin embargo, mi dura mañana me pasó factura, y un prolongado y grande bostezo se me escapó antes de poder detenerlo.

"No voy a hacer ruido, Bella, para que puedas dormir algo antes del trabajo," Edward declaró en voz baja, retrocediendo un poco.

Sonriendo, asentí, pero apunté hacia el piano. "Gracias, pero me gusta la música…"

Su sonrisa fue suave y dulce, sus intensos ojos verdes cálidos, pero señaló con su barbilla hacia la puerta. "Entonces ve, dormilona. Voy a tocar para que duermas."

Esa podría haber sido la cosa más dulce que alguien me había dicho, y sonreí con otro bostezo al salir por la puerta y bajar a mi departamento. Me quité mi sudadera, me quité los zapatos, y volví a subir a la cama. Justo cuando puse la alarma y mi cabeza tocó mi almohada, el sonido de música bajó por mi techo. Había esperado su música, o algo más inclinando al rock, pero las primeras notas de _Claire de Lune_ eran impecables y tan relajantes que mis músculos de verdad se movieron cuando me puse cómoda. Cuando las notas de algo que no conocía comenzaron a tocar, mis párpados se pusieron más pesados y sentí que empezaba a quedarme dormida.

* * *

 **(1) No tengo suerte, ni amor**

 **Solo una fotografía, que muestra**

 **Una pasión asesina, eres demasiado**

 **Eres la única que deseo tocar**

 **Veo tu rostro siempre que sueño**

 **En cada página de cada revista**

 **Tan salvaje, tal libre, tan alejada de mí**

 **Eres todo lo que anhelo, mi fantasía**

 **(2) La ley de Murphy es un enunciado basado en un principio empírico que trata de explicar los hechos acontecidos en todo tipo de ámbitos.1 A grandes rasgos, se basa en el adagio siguiente: «Si algo puede salir mal, probablemente saldrá mal».2 Esta frase, que denota una actitud pesimista y resignada ante el devenir de acontecimientos futuros, sería aplicable a todo tipo de situaciones, desde las más banales de la vida cotidiana hasta otras más trascendentes.**

* * *

 _ **Awwww… ¿quién quiere que la arrullen para dormir? Incluso Tanya y Kate se dieron cuenta que flecharon a Edward. Al menos todo el mal entendido con relación a las chicas quedó aclarado y Bella ya se dio cuenta que Edward realmente no es lo que parece, al menos no lo que aparenta como Masen. ¿Y alguna de ustedes quiere unirse al club odiemos a Renee? Creo que mi beta es una de ellas jajaja, y yo también por supuesto, odiosa la mujer. Se ve que realmente quedó amargada con lo de Charlie. Y hablando de Charlie, algunas se preguntaban qué había pasado realmente con Charlie, espero que lo que contó Bella les haya resuelto esa duda, con razón Bella odia tanto a los paparazzi, y pensar que no dejaron de tomar fotos para ayudarlo. Pues espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, espero ansiosa que me cuenten qué les pareció, ¿qué fue lo que más les gustó?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: glow0718, Gabriela Cullen, Miss Cinnamon, xelatwi (que gusto verte por aquí comadre) beakis, aliceforever85 (me da gusto verte de nuevo por acá nena :) ), soledadcullen, Tata XOXO, Techu, Vanina Iliana, YessyVL13, Noelia, carolaap, Antonia, freedom2604, PriSol, paansaro cullen swan, lagie, kaja0507, EmmaBe, Yoliki, rjnavajas, Masilobe, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, rosy canul, PEYCI CULLEN, angelabarmtz, Nadiia16, Lady Grigori, Cary, alejandra1987, Merce, Maribel, Laliscg, erizo ikki, nnuma76, alo-star, LicetSalvatore, Ericastelo, Manligrez, alejacipagauta, Sully YM, Pili, debynoe, tulgarita, Adriu, krisr0405, injoa, bbluelilas, lizdayanna, Pam Malfoy Black (gracias por ser constante nena ;) ) Mafer, patymdn, y algunos anónimos. Gracias por seguir compartiendo sus mensajes de cariño conmigo y seguir dándome ánimos para continuar, llevamos un buen paso, y continuaremos así con su apoyo ;)**_


	6. ¿Qué es lo que ves?

_No puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la historia es,_ _ **Drotuno,**_ _yo solo traduzco._

 **Y como siempre le doy la bienvenida y le agradezco a mi compañera de armas, mi querida Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por ayudarme a mejor la calidad de mis traducciones.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 – ¿Qué es lo que ves?**

 _Hey you, what do you see?_ _ **(1)**_

 _Something beautiful, something free?_

 _Hey you, are you trying to be mean?_

 _If you live with apes man, it's hard to be clean_

 _The worms will live in every host_

 _It's hard to pick which one they eat most_

 _The horrible people, the horrible people_

 _It's as anatomic as the size of your steeple_

 _Capitalism has made it this way_

 _Old-fashioned fascism will take it away_

" _Beautiful People" – Marilyn Mason_

 **EDWARD**

El estudio era una conmoción por el ruido. El productor estaba trabajando con James y Jacob, creando la pista de fondo de la canción que estábamos grabando. Echándole un vistazo al reloj, noté que tenía unas cuantas horas antes de que tuviera que dirigirme a la reunión de AA.

"¿Tienes una cita ardiente?" Jasper bromeó en voz baja, dándome esa media sonrisa perezosa mientras afinaba su guitarra.

"Quisiera," dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Una reunión de AA esta noche."

Detuvo lo que estaba haciendo por un segundo, estudiando mi rostro, solo para asentir y volver a trabajar. "Si te gusta ella, pídele que salga contigo," declaró de forma críptica, punteando una nota y mirándome otra vez. "Bella. Es una buena persona, amigo."

Asintiendo, sonreí un poco, pero no dije nada. Bella definitivamente era "una buena persona". Era más que eso, y entre más la veía, más llegaba a conocerla, y más me gustaba. Era fuerte, independiente, y amable. Aún más, ella era dulce y hermosa, y yo casi la había jodido el día anterior.

Conociendo a Kate y Tanya como lo hacía, tendía a olvidar cómo se veía—cómo se veían ellas cerca de mí. Había olvidado todo sobre las fotos de Music Mania Magazine. Y la expresión de pura indignación en el rostro de Bella cuando pensó… Joder, no podía imaginar lo que había pensado. Bueno, sí podía, pero no quería que fuera así; la idea era perturbadora.

Gimiendo bajito, me senté hacia adelante, con mis codos apoyándose en mis muslos y mis manos agarrando mi cabello. Jasper empezó a puntear una melodía que no conocía, y mis ojos se desviaron hacia él para mirarlo. Girándome en la banca del piano, le añadí algo, y él sonrió y asintió. Tocamos por varios minutos, pero luego se detuvo.

"No en este álbum," declaró, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba hacia la ventana en la cabina de control. "Ni en sus puñeteros sueños, Aro va a recibir esta mierda. Puede quedarse con la lista que escribimos, pero no esta."

Asintiendo de acuerdo, susurré, "El próximo es nuestro. Ese va a ser un suicidio de carrera o nos va a elevar hasta las nubes."

Jasper encogió un hombro. "Ya no sé si me importa." Continuó tocando—esta vez, era para la canción que estabábamos por grabar—pero su voz fue baja y suave. "Le hemos dado mucho a Aro, y este es el último álbum, pero míralo. Se está trabajando a James y a Jacob. Ahora," suspiró, señalando con su barbilla. "Jacob irá a dónde nosotros vayamos, ¿pero James?" Sacudió despacio su cabeza. "Le va a ganar el orgullo, lo que lo hace una parte inestable de esta banda."

"Bueno, él no era parte de nosotros desde el principio de todos modos," señalé, acercándome una partitura para hacer un cambio aquí y allá. "Si Jared se hubiera quedado con nosotros, hubiese sido diferente. James es el chico de Aro."

Jasper asintió otra vez, porque era verdad. Jared, el primo de Jacob, había decidido no quedarse con Radiant Eclipse cuando Aro nos abordó en aquel tiempo. Había tocado la batería para nosotros por diversión, pero tenía otras aspiraciones, al haber recibido una beca para la universidad del estado de Oregón. Demonios, a estas alturas el bastardo probablemente estaba metido hasta el cuello en su residencia en el hospital. Era lo que había querido, y respetamos eso. Trajeron a James como un baterista del estudio, pero encajó bien y era malditamente bueno, de modo que nos quedamos con él. Sin embargo, técnicamente, él no era parte del proceso creativo y de composición; simplemente tocaba lo que le decíamos.

Jasper y yo continuamos modificando la canción, pero nos detuvimos cuando Aro entró a la sala.

"Chicos, chicos," nos llamó, portando la sonrisa frívola que siempre llevaba cuando estaba trabajando. "Tomen un descanso por un momento. Vamos a hablar."

El hombre exudaba poder y dinero, con trajes costosos, su reloj Rolex, y el jodidamente increíble Aston Martin que conducía todos los días al estudio, aunque él era _demasiado_ repulsivo para hacer que esa hermosa pieza de maquinaria siquiera se viera bien. El hombre era bajo y pálido, con su cabello recogido hacia atrás en una cola de caballo que había pasado de moda unos treinta años atrás. Y el cabrón tenía una vena malvada, pero la ocultaba bien. De hecho, la ocultaba detrás de sonrisas falsas y abogados bien pagados.

"Acabo de terminar de hablar a L.A.," comenzó a decir una vez que todos le estábamos dando nuestra atención, y esperé para ver a qué parte de L.A. se refería. Si era Marcus, entonces hablaríamos de la gira, pero si eran los directores de los videos, entonces tendría que prepararme para posibles idioteces. "Warren Milton ha escuchado las pistas que hemos terminado, y tiene algunas ideas increíbles para los videos."

Gemí en mi interior.

"Aquí vamos…" Jasper dijo con un suspiro, rodando los ojos. "Mmm, ¿qué será esta vez? ¿Las Vegas? ¿Clubes de striptease? ¿Adoración a Satán?"

Oculté mi risa detrás de mi mano. "Depende de la canción," le murmuré en respuesta. "Diez dólares a que al menos le atinaste a una de ellas."

Sonrió, pero volvimos nuestra atención otra vez hacia Aro.

"Quieren hablar de posibles locaciones en clubes de striptease para el primer lanzamiento," declaró Aro emocionado, aplaudiendo una vez.

Extendí mi mano, y Jasper refunfuñó una sarta de obscenidades al mismo tiempo que estrellaba un billete de diez en mi mano.

"Clubes de striptease no," gruñí, metiendo el billete en el bolsillo delantero de mis _jeans_.

"Oh, piensa en las posibilidades, Masen," Aro canturreó, con una amplia sonrisa.

"No." Agité una mano, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "En primer lugar, eso es del puto año 1987, y no somos Motley-puto-Crüe. En segundo, se ha hecho _en muchas_ ocasiones. Ni siquiera queda con la maldita canción, que se trata sobre tocar música en vivo, presentando nuestros respetos al talento antes que nosotros, llenando pequeños bares con _fans_ , y…" Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba, y me volví hacia Jasper, que me estaba sonriendo.

"¿Crees que ella nos permitirá hacerlo?"

"Yo… no sé," murmuré, encogiendo un hombro. "¿Tal vez? Quiero decir, ¿qué es lo peor que podría decir? ¿No?"

"Cierto."

"¿En Charlie's?" Alec dijo con una sonrisa. "¡Dios, eso sería perfecto! De hecho, podríamos filmar todo como un _show_ en una locación pequeña. Enviar invitaciones a—"

"¡Esperen! No he terminado," Aro interrumpió.

"¡En clubes de striptease no!" Dije con brusquedad, levantando mi mano antes de que pudiera decir algo más. "En ninguno. Joder, además de James, no creo que alguno de nosotros haya puesto un pie en uno como en unos tres años. No." Me volví hacia mi banda, ignorando la mirada furiosa de James. "Piénsalo, Aro. Es una idea cursi, y lo sabes. Pero filmar un _show_ completo en una locación íntima y personal… sin mencionar casi sin editar y acústico. Oh, dime que no te imaginas poner toda esa mierda en un DVD…"

"Pero Warren—"

"Me importa una mierda lo que Warren Milton quiera, Aro. Es un concepto muy gastado." Me levanté, comenzando a guardar mi mierda e irme, porque no estaba de humor para esta mierda hoy.

"Masen, Masen, Masen," canturreó, caminado hacia mí y colocando sus dos manos sobre mis hombros. "De acuerdo, lo que tú quieras… hablaré con Warren, le daré la idea de un video de un pequeño _show_. Pareces tener un lugar en mente…"

"Tal vez, pero yo me encargaré," gruñí, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Pero sin strippers. Joder no estoy bromeando. Nos avergonzaríamos."

Quería decirle que estaba cansado del puto que tenía que representar en esos videos. La sola idea de filmar algo como lo que hice con Heidi el año pasado hizo que me diera un tic en el ojo. Había sido ardiente, nuevo y _sexy_ entonces, pero ahora, la idea de pretender tener sexo con alguien que ni siquiera conocía me revolvía el estómago.

De pronto, el hermoso rostro de Bella vino a mi mente, y me di cuenta que mi deseo por ella ni siquiera se acercaba a pretender. Ella era cariñosa y dulce, pero era jodidamente _sexy_ , y no estaba seguro por cuánto tiempo más podría mantener eso encerrado dentro de mí. Quería decirle, pero quería protegerla—de mí mismo y mi mundo tanto como quería protegerla de los otros males allá afuera. Tenía tantos deseos de besarla que algunos días mis manos temblaban, pero también quería tocar el piano todas las noches para hacerla dormir.

Todos esos pensamientos se arremolinaban en mi cabeza cuando al fin Rose entró en la sala. "Aro, tenemos que grabar esta pista, editarla y mezclara antes de que los chicos se vayan a L.A. la próxima semana," declaró con firmeza pero de una forma que sacó a Aro de mi espacio. "Además, el productor está listo para empezar. Se está poniendo un poco impaciente." Señaló hacia la ventana del cuarto de sonido, y el tipo estaba paseándose al teléfono.

"Bien, bien," Aro repitió, sonriéndome mientras palmeaba mi hombro. "Solo estoy tratando de hacer lo que es mejor para Radiant Eclipse, hijo. Eso es todo. Pero si dices que no—"

"Digo que no."

"Yo también," Jasper añadió, levantándose de la silla y acercándose al amplificador para conectarse.

"Sí, es algo cursi, A-hombre," Alec admitió, pero él era el más sutil de todos nosotros. Encogió un hombro antes de activar algunos interruptores en su teclado. "O sea, lo entiendo. Nuestros fans son mayormente mujeres, pero diría que deberíamos complacerlas, no insultarlas. Me gusta la idea de un pequeño concierto. ¿Podemos trabajar en eso?"

Jacob puso su bajo sobre su hombro, diciendo, "Podríamos hacer… de todo, Aro. Como entrevistas y mierda tras bastidores, sin mencionar algunas interacciones con _fans_. Personalmente, si fuera mi banda favorita, preferiría verlos tocar, hablar de música y esa mierda, no andar por ahí con chicas tan plásticas que son inflamables."

Sonriendo, no pude evitar soltar un resoplido, pero amaba a mis chicos. Había sido así desde que todos nos conocimos en el instituto. Había sido y siempre sería, sobre música, no la fama.

"Maldición, y yo que estaba ansioso por ir al club de striptease," James refunfuñó por detrás de su juego de batería.

"¿Qué? ¿Anoche no fue suficiente?" Jake le tomó el pelo con una sonrisa, agachándose cuando James le arrojó un palillo a su cabeza.

Alec cogió el palillo, devolviéndose a James, diciendo, "Vamos chico baterista… Necesitamos más cencerro…"

Eso rompió la tensión cuando todos estallamos en carcajadas. Podía ver que Aro no estaba feliz por haber frustrado su idea, pero no tenía opción. Puede que haya tenido el control de la mayoría de las cosas—como el marketing, la promoción, y publicidad—pero llegado el momento nosotros teníamos el control creativo. Había tenido la suficiente suerte de hacer que Rose manejara esa mierda cuando firmamos por primera vez. Ella nos contó historias de horror sobre talentos que habían perdido todo porque cedieron mucho control. Antes de que hiciéramos algo, ella trajo a su tío como nuestro abogado, y Jason Jenks era un bulldog que no aceptada pendejadas cuando se trataba de contratos. Y Aro lo odiaba, que era la razón por lo que lo manteníamos en marcado rápido.

Cogí mi guitarra y me puse la correa, conectándola al amplificador. Probé unas cuantas notas, ajusté mi distorsión, y miré a Jasper. "Vamos a terminar esta canción. Estoy cansado."

Rose se acercó a mí, sonriendo con suficiencia cuando Aro salió de la sala. "Es una idea brillante. Déjame saber lo que dice Bella sobre usar Charlie's. Si tiene preguntas, dile que me llame, y le explicaré cómo va a funcionar el contrato."

Asintiendo, bajé la vista a mi diapasón, probando algunas posiciones con los dedos.

"Oh, y Edward," Rose susurró, su rostro fiero. "Sabes que firmo todas las facturas—hoteles, coches, teléfonos móviles," dijo, acercándose en la última cosa. "Acabo de revisar algunas de ellas. La mayoría están limpias. Alec llama y manda mensajes de texto a su esposa, Jacob llama para saber cómo está su papá, y tú y Emmett son prácticamente iguales. Adivina con quién ha estado muy platicador James… y no solo últimamente…"

Mis ojos se estrecharon en ella. "¿Quién?"

"Heidi."

Mordí mi labio inferior, mi temperamento saliendo a la superficie. "¿Cuándo se termina su contrato?" Le pregunté. "Quiero que se vaya. ¿Y no firmó un acuerdo de confidencialidad?"

"No estoy segura, pero averiguaré todo eso." Asintió una vez. "Sé que no tienes el corazón roto por Heidi, pero… es obvio que esos dos están planeando algo. Déjame ver qué más descubro, ¿está bien?" Alborotó mi cabello. "Oye," dijo ella con firmeza, haciéndome levantar la vista para mirarla de nuevo. "Tienes algo bueno en progreso, cuñado. Bella es buena para ti. Cualquier cosa fuera de eso son pendejadas. Y son pendejadas de las que me encargaré personalmente. Bateristas hay por montones, cariño. Ese cabrón puede ser remplazado en un parpadeo. Y no creas que no voy a forzar la situación si creo que mis chicos están en peligro."

"Gracias, Rose." Sonreí vacilante.

"Sipi," canturreó, dándome una sonrisa malvada. "Ahora, ve por ellos. Esta es una de mis favoritas de lo nuevo, así que me quedaré por aquí para esta. Además, tengo que sacarte de aquí a tiempo para que llegues a tu reunión. Y luego quiero ir a ver a tu chica."

"Ella no es mi chica, Rosie."

"Debería serlo."

Sonriendo, sentí mi rostro calentarse, pero asentí en su dirección antes de volver al trabajo. Se necesitó otra hora para perfeccionarla, y mi temperamento seguía en la superficie cuando finalmente guardé las cosas y dejé el estudio. Me había calmado un poco para cuando llegué a la iglesia para la reunión de AA, pero solo se encendió otra vez cuando no vi presente a mi papá.

Para cuando llegué a Charlie's, casi había perdido la cordura por la ira. Entre James y Heidi viéndose a escondidas, a mis espaldas, la mierda que Aro trató de hacer pasar como creatividad, y la no presencia de papá en la reunión que él había elegido porque sería mejor, estaba enardecido. Quería ver a Bella, y sumergirme en la calma que me daba.

El bar estaba bastante concurrido cuando entré, sin embargo, estaba feliz de ver que en su mayor parte eran gente que conocía. Jasper, Jacob, y Alec estaban jugueteando en el escenario, y al parecer Bella había dejado que Jasper tocara de nuevo la Fender que había pertenecido a su padre. Mi mejor amigo se veía más feliz que un cerdo en mierda. Las chicas—Rose, Alice, Tanya, y Kate—habían tomado una mesa frente al escenario. Emmett y James estaban en la barra. Fue el último el que hizo que mi mal genio empeorara.

James estaba usando todos sus encantos, trabajando tanto con Tori como con Bella. Incluso Garrett estaba observando cuidadosamente al bastardo mientras mi hermano trataba de aligerar las cosas con una broma, pero fue Alec quién se acercó a la barra.

"Ey, James… Esa es la chica de Masen. Tal vez quieras dejarla en paz," le dijo, lo que solo resultó en un resoplido de James.

"Masen tiene más coños del que puede contar," James replicó, y eso hizo que el rostro de Bella se volviera fiero por la ira. Nunca la había visto realmente encabronada. Al parecer la chica era tan gentil como las mejores, incluso con el mal día que había tenido ayer.

"Por lo que he escuchado, tú también," declaró con calma, sonriendo cuando eso lo dejó sin palabras.

"Tengo lo mío, pero preferiría tenerte a ti…"

"Acostúmbrate a la decepción," le dijo, lo que provocó que se escucharan silbidos en el bar.

"Como sea," James murmuró, bajándose del banco, pero me dio una sonrisa cuando me alcanzó a ver. "Oh, ahí está él. ¿Qué has estado haciendo, Masen? ¿O debería decir… con _quién_?"

"Tu madre. Dijo que te diera sus saludos," dije con una sonrisa, incapaz de detenerme. "Y que está muy cansada para hacerte de cenar."

Alec soltó una carcajada. "Ey, las bromas de mamás nunca pasan de moda."

"Mm," murmuré al tomar asiento en la barra. "Lo triste es que la señora Allen no me rechazaría. Esa loca vieja asaltacunas coquetea conmigo cada vez que me ve."

Emmett se rio entre dientes, agarrando mi hombro y acercándome a él. "¿Se presentó papá?"

"Nop." Me sorbí la nariz, prácticamente temblando por la furia, pero se moderó un poco cuando Bella se puso frente a mí. "Hola, ángel," suspiré con alivio al verla. "Ignora esas tonterías." Ondeé mi mano alrededor del bar.

Me sonrió. "¿Crees que nunca he escuchado a hombres insultarse? Me has subestimado demasiado." Estudió mi rostro, su frente arrugándose un poco al mismo tiempo que ponía una cerveza frente a mí. "Aunque, tal parece que te encabronó."

"He estado así todo el día. Pero joder, pierdo el control si alguien te molesta."

"¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a eso de la chica de Masen?" Preguntó con una suave carcajada. "Na, conozco su tipo."

"¿Qué tipo es ese?"

"Mmm," dio un suspiro profundo, sus ojos desviándose hacia los tontos jugueteando en el escenario. "Oh, déjame ver… él es excesivamente confiado, no precisamente feo, pero su encanto es su más grande arma. Le preocupa demasiado cómo se ve, y se considera a sí mismo un intruso. No era un miembro original de la banda, y nunca encajará, así que a fin de seguirles el paso o sentirse mejor, usa a las mujeres. Tiene la necesidad de ser el centro de atención, pero no lo será, simplemente porque incluso su elección de carrera de ser un baterista lo coloca en el fondo. Y está increíblemente celoso de ti. Bueno, de _Masen_. Por lo que no se trataba de mí, porque no me había dicho mucho antes de que Alec le dijera que me dejara en paz. Había estado coqueteando principalmente con Tori, que lo rechazó una y otra vez."

Sonriendo, sacudí mi cabeza. "Me asustas, porque eso está malditamente cerca. No puedo imaginar lo que dirías de mí."

"¿De Masen o de Edward?"

"De cualquiera… ¡de los dos!"

Ella sonrió, apoyándose en la barra frente a mí. La música sonó en el escenario mientras los chicos perdían el tiempo.

"Son similares pero diferentes," comenzó a decir, riéndose un poco cuando me burlé. "Oh, pero lo son. Tú no lo ves, pero algunos de nosotros sí."

Le hice un gesto para que continuara mientras bebía de mi cerveza para reunir valor con el líquido, y ella atrapó mi mano y la colocó de nuevo sobre la barra. Necesité de todo mi control para no seguir tocándola.

"Masen es… un chico malo, y lo disfruta. Incluso cuando está en una relación, el da esa imagen. Es tranquilo, seguro de sí mismo, y de verdad no le importa una mierda lo que la gente piense sobre sus acciones. Es una gran presencia en una habitación e increíblemente talentoso como compositor e intérprete. Podría entrar donde sea y adueñarse del lugar. Las mujeres lo desean, y los hombres quieren _ser_ él.

"Edward, por el contrario," continuó en voz baja. "Es mucho más sencillo. Es callado y leal a su familia y amigos, y parece no querer molestar a nadie. La privacidad es igual de importante para él, y probablemente es porque carga el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Aunque es un poco complicado para algunas cosas, es muy dulce y educado. Donde Masen es muy osado con su talento, Edward es talentoso por naturaleza. Es sutil, incluso cuando solo está tocando canciones de cuna para ayudar a que su vecina se quede dormida."

"¿Ayudó?" Pregunté en un susurro.

"Mucho."

"Lo haría siempre que lo necesites."

Ella sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza, solo para continuar. "Juntos, son la tormenta perfecta. Podrían tener a cualquier mujer en la habitación."

"No quiero solo a cualquier mujer."

"No dije que fuera así, solo que podrías." Sonrió con suficiencia, llevándose mi tarro vacío. Me sirvió uno nuevo y lo colocó frente a mí.

No estaba seguro que decir de eso. Abrí mi boca y la cerré otra vez. Estaba en la punta de la lengua invitarla a salir, pero un estruendo estalló detrás de mí.

"¡Oye, Mase! ¿¡Ya le preguntaste!?" Jacob me gritó creyendo que susurraba desde el otro extremo del salón.

"Bueno, iba a hacerlo," murmuré, sacudiendo mi cabeza por haber sido interrumpido.

"¡Este lugar sería jodidamente increíble!" Balbuceó en voz alta.

"Oh," suspiré, mi mano golpeando mi frente. "A eso se refería." La risita de Bella me hizo sonreír. "Supongo que te tengo que preguntar ahora," dijo riéndome, encontrando su mirada curiosa. "Puedes decir que no, ángel, pero nos gustaría saber si pudiéramos utilizar tu negocio… Estamos pensando en hacer un video concierto/documental. Y el tamaño de este lugar es perfecto, sin mencionar la historia musical que viene con él." Señalé las paredes con los instrumentos y fotos de Charlie.

"Oh, um," balbuceó.

"Maldición, siempre te estoy pidiendo alguna mierda," refunfuñé. "Olvídalo… no tiene importancia."

"Oye," dijo con una carcajada. "Te diré cuando te hayas sobrepasado, Edward."

"¿Todavía no ha sucedido?"

"No." Su sonrisa era dulce, pero la honestidad brilló en sus ojos oscuros. "Entonces… ¿cuándo? ¿Y qué necesitan de mí?"

"En las próximas semanas, y va a ser un _show_ , así que habrá más clientes de lo acostumbrado. Rose dijo que te explicaría más si lo necesitas…"

Ella sonrió. "De acuerdo."

"¿Con de acuerdo te refieres a, de acuerdo pueden hacerlo? ¿O de acuerdo, Rose me explicará?"

"Solo de acuerdo, Edward. Relájate."

Riendo entre dientes, asentí pero me volví hacia la banda. "Dijo que de acuerdo."

"Hubo gritos y silbidos de celebración, sin mencionar un coro de 'gracias' dirigidos a Bella. Tori estaba emocionada, pero Garrett frunció el ceño, no que Bella le prestara mucha atención.

"¿A qué creíste que se refería Jacob?" Preguntó ella, sonriéndome. "Parecías confundido."

Abrí mi boca para finalmente pedirle que saliera conmigo, pero Mike entró corriendo por la puerta de la cocina.

"¡Oh joder, toda la banda está aquí!" Exclamó pero entonces empujó a su hermana. "¿¡Me dejaste ir al cine sin decirme que Radiant Eclipse estaba aquí!?"

"¿Por qué crees que te dejé ir?" Replicó con una sonrisa exagerada. "No fangirlees, Mike."

"Aw… B," gimió.

"¿Quieres conocerlos?" Le pregunté, sonriendo con suficiencia cuando asintió, dándole a su hermana con sus ojos en blanco un mirada de soslayo. "Ven aquí." Rodeó la barra, y lo llevé por el hombro al escenario. "Chicos, él es Mike, el hermano menor de Bella. Mike, te presento a Alec, Jasper, Jacob y James."

Él estaba un poco nervioso cuando los chicos estrecharon su mano.

"Mike toca la batería," le dije a Jasper. "Ese detrás de ti es su juego."

La boca de Jasper se curveó en una sonrisa. "¿Sí? ¿Cuáles te sabes, chico? Ven aquí, y veamos lo que puedes hacer."

Mike prácticamente se tropezó para llegar detrás de su juego, pero siguió las instrucciones de Jasper mientras, aparte de James, todos los demás cogieron un instrumento.

"¡Sube aquí, Mase!" Jacob me llamó. "Vamos a probar la acústica de este lugar ya que Bella dije que podemos filmar aquí."

"¿Filmar qué?" Mike preguntó, mirándonos con los ojos amplios.

Me subí de un salto al escenario, hablándole del video, y él estaba prácticamente vibrando de la emoción. Tendría que asegurarme de que Bella lo trajera aquí para la filmación.

"¿Qué canciones te sabes?" Le pregunté.

"Todas."

Le sonreí a Jasper y Alec cuando se rieron entre dientes. "Muy bien. Entonces, tú elige, Mike."

Cuando el chico comenzó, Jasper y yo nos miramos a los ojos. Mike era bueno. Malditamente bueno. Demonios, podría haber sido James allá atrás, y no habríamos podido diferenciarlo. De hecho, era mejor, más intenso, añadiendo unos toques propios, pero aun manteniendo el ritmo que necesitábamos. Improvisamos con él unas cuantas melodías, algo de lo antiguo, y algunas canciones que todos amábamos. Canté junto con Jasper, guiñándole un ojo a Bella cuando la vi apoyándose en la mesa de las mujeres.

Una vez que dejamos de tocar y los chicos empezar a guardar sus cosas, vi que Bella estaba sola detrás de la barra, pero James estaba hablando con ella. Ella le dio una sonrisa educada al mismo tiempo que le sacudía la cabeza, lo que me encabronó.

"Edward," Jasper me advirtió, pero salté del escenario, caminando hacia la barra.

"¿Cuál es el problema, James? ¿No estás acostumbrado a que te rechacen? ¿O solo eres masoquista?" Cuando se volvió hacia mí, le dije, "Déjala en paz de una puta vez. Ella no es de tu tipo."

"¿Y qué tipo es ese?"

"Oh… prostitutas, strippers, mujeres con baja autoestima, mi exnovia con la que vivía…" Dije arrastrando las palabras, y sonriendo al ver su conmoción. "¿Cómo _está_ mi ex, por cierto?" Escuché que Rose siseó una sarta de maldiciones, pero mi ira no podía ser detenida.

James sonrió, ignorando mi pregunta sobre Heidi, pero señaló con pulgar hacia Bella. "Ella dice que no es tu chica, Masen. Creo que es libre de elegir."

"No que te hubiera detenido antes."

"¿Qué puedo decir?" Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Puedes despedirte," escuché detrás de mí, y Emmett se acercó. "Es suficiente, James. Bella no está interesada, y nos vamos para que ella pueda cerrar."

Mi hermano no le dio otra opción, agarrando su hombro y sujetándolo con fuerza. Emmett y James nunca habían sido amigos, pero mi hermano lo protegía porque era su trabajo. Sin embargo, podía ver que mi hermano estaba a punto de romperle el cuello cuando lo empujó hacia la puerta.

Mientras todos se iban, Mike se acercó a su hermana dando saltos, que le sonrió orgullosa de él, aun cuando podía ver que estaba un poco perturbada. "B, ¿viste?"

"Sí. Lo hiciste realmente bien," le dijo. "Ahora… ve arriba. Voy a cerrar."

Mike asintió pero me miró. "Gracias por eso. ¡Fue lo máximo!"

"Buen trabajo, Mike," lo elogié, chocando puños con él antes de que saliera por la parte de atrás del bar.

Cuando el lugar estaba vacío, había tensión en el aire.

"Bella, lo siento…"

"No tenías por qué hacer eso."

Hablamos por encima del otro, y sacudí mi cabeza, mirando al suelo.

"Edward, mírame," ordenó, y la miré a los ojos. "Podría haberme encargado de James. No necesito—"

"¡Lo sé!" La interrumpí, arrojando mis manos al aire. "Sé que puedes. Soy yo quién no puede soportarlo." Mis manos se metieron en mi cabello al mismo tiempo que empezaba a pasearme de un lado al otro, y lo sujetaba con fuerza. "Por lo general, puedo ignorarlo, pero hoy no. Ha sido un día de mierda, y eres _tú_. Eres demasiado buena para él. Y que me jodan, también eres demasiada buena para mí."

"¿Quién lo dice?" Replicó ella.

"Yo. Me dijiste lo que ves en mí. Déjame decirte lo que veo en ti, Bella," le dije, pasando saliva con nerviosismo cuando me entrecerró sus ojos. "Eres malditamente hermosa, y natural, inmaculada y perfecta. No hay nada falso en ti, y en mi mundo eso es muy raro. Algunas veces, te miro y duele." Coloqué la mano en mi pecho. "Eres la persona más desinteresada, amable, y gentil que haya conocido en mi vida, pero no eres ingenua. Eres extremadamente inteligente, y puedes ver la mierda a un kilómetro de distancia. Tú ex te quiere de vuelta, pero tú no lo alientas, solo porque no quieres lastimarlo. Eres la más increíble oyente que he conocido, y me haces querer soltar toda mi mierda, solo para sacarla de mi pecho."

"Hazlo."

Solté un resoplido, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "No quieres escucharlo."

"Inténtalo, Edward."

Todavía estaba sacudiendo mi cabeza, pero no pude cerrar la puta boca. "Estoy harto de mi vida, Bella. Estoy jodidamente cansado de ser la marioneta de un hombre que no tiene una puta idea de lo que es Radiant Eclipse. Estoy harto de ser algo que no soy. Estoy cansado de ir a reuniones de AA que no necesito. Y estoy harto de que me jodan. ¡Me importa una mierda que mi ex me engañara con James! Ese es su problema. Demonios, probablemente son perfectos el uno para el otro. Los dos unos putos egoístas y malvados."

Bella sonrió, mordiendo su labio inferior.

"Pero me jode que podrían estar filtrando mierda de mí al público. Y no puedo permitirlo. Tengo demasiado qué proteger, y estoy jodidamente seguro que no puedo permitir que se acerquen a ti."

"¿Por qué?"

Bufé por mi nariz con brusquedad, al fin cediendo a tocarla. Tiré de su mano para que se sentara en el banco frente a mí. Suavemente, toqué su rostro, mirándola simplemente.

"Te lo dije… Eres demasiado buena para él. También eres demasiado buena para ser _'la chica de Masen'_."

"Sí, pero nadie me ha preguntado sobre ser la chica de Edward." Cuando me quedé inmóvil, mirándola a los ojos, ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Verás…No conozco a Masen, excepto lo que se ve en televisión, y me han contado por una muy buena fuente que prácticamente es un hombre con una máscara. Pero tengo un nuevo vecino… y él es genial, a pesar de cómo se siente él sobre sí mismo. Es el hombre detrás de la máscara de quien estoy interesada—el que prácticamente se rompe el cuello por ayudarme a con los comestibles; el que se avergüenza cuando coquetea; el que algunas veces entra a mi bar solo para hacerme compañía en las noches sin mucho trabajo; y el que tocó el piano para mí ayer por la mañana para que no me arrastrara toda la noche en el trabajo por falta de sueño." Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Masen está bien. Acaba de darle a mi hermanito la mejor noche de su vida, al poder tocar con su banda favorita, pero es Edward quien parece no reunir el valor para pedirme que salga con él."

Con una risa suave, pegó mi frente a la suya. "¿Cómo?"

"Tu hermano, que es un completo desastre, por cierto."

"Lo es."

"Estaba preocupado por ti." Me sonrió pero me acercó. "Pensó que rechazaría, simplemente porque no me agradan los medios."

"Es una preocupación válida, ángel," le susurré, con muchas ganas de besarla, pero sin hacerlo hasta que estuviera seguro que era lo que ella quería. "No quiero lastimarte. Y definitivamente no quiero que estés incómoda." Me quedé cerca pero aparté un poco mi cabeza. "Desafortunadamente, mi trabajo es… público."

"Lo recuerdo." Se rio entre dientes. "También recuerdo cómo era para mi papá. No _todo_ era malo."

"Dios, espero que lo digas en serio, Bella," susurré, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza. "Porque odiaría que te arrepintieras de esto."

"¿Que me arrepintiera de qué?"

"Esto," le dije, mis labios presionando los suyos porque no podía soportarlo más. Necesitaba besarla como necesitaba el aire. Y no pude contener el gemido que se me escapó cuando sus manos agarraron mi camiseta y mi bíceps, y me devolvió el beso soplando aire contra mi mejilla, pero fueron sus piernas las que me acercaron. Algo en mí se desató, y mis manos salieron disparadas a esa cola de caballo, sujetándola de manera que pudiera girar su cabeza. Retorciendo nuestras lenguas, probando, reclamando. Hubo dientes involucrados, raspando deliciosamente los labios, y ella se sentía increíble pegada a mí.

Me calmé un poco, o iba a atacarla aquí mismo en el bar. Los dos respirábamos pesadamente, y los ojos de Bella estaban negros cuando los abrió, pero su lengua se arrastró por su labio inferior como si estuviera saboreando, haciendo que el beso durara más tiempo.

"Me matas," dije entre mi aliento antes de besarla otra vez, pero por más intenso y _sexy_ que fuera, lo terminé igual de rápido. "Por favor, déjame llevarte a una cita antes de irme la próxima semana."

"No puedo," jadeó pero tomó mi rostro entre sus manos cuando el alma se me cayó a los pies. "No porque no quiera, pero mi hermano está aquí y tengo que trabajar. Sin embargo, tengo una idea." Asentí contra su frente, y ella sonrió. "Voy a tomarme libre mañana para prepararle una cena a Mike. Eres bienvenido a comer con nosotros."

"¿Sí?"

"Sí, definitivamente. Él probablemente salga después con sus amigos, pero quiero que coma más que pizza mientras está aquí." Sonrió al escuchar mi risa. "Tú también."

"Entonces, cena mañana," reiteré, sonriendo cuando asintió. "¿Estás segura, ángel? ¿Sobre esto… sobre mí? Dijiste que pudo tener a quién sea en la habitación, pero solo te veo a ti en cualquier habitación." Encogí un hombro cuando ella tocó mi rostro. "Es verdad. No… no va a ser fácil. No soy alguien fácil con quién lidiar—"

"Estás ocupado, Edward. Eso no te hace una mala persona," replicó. "¿Crees que no recuerdo a mi papá dando vueltas por el mundo? Lo recuerdo. No me gustaba, pero aprendimos a lidiar con ello. Lo extrañaba terriblemente, pero él me llamaba casi todas las noches. También te extrañaré. Solo ha pasado un mes desde que te conocí, pero como que ya me gusta tenerte cerca."

"Esto es diferente, Bella. Vas a ver cosas, leer cosas que pondrán a prueba tu confianza en mí. Yo no engaño, pero tengo que interpretar un papel."

"Estoy consciente de ello," me dijo asintiendo. "Te he visto en conciertos. Masen es un cabrón _sexy_ en el escenario y con sus _fans_."

Riéndome entre dientes, sacudí mi cabeza. "Deseo esto. Te deseo… muchísimo, Bella. Es solo que… No quiero que salgas lastimada. Y es malditamente seguro que no quiero ser yo el que te lastime. Me mataría."

"Para tu información, soy solo humana. Tienes mucha confianza en que no voy a soltar la lengua."

Me mofé. "¿Lo harías?"

"No."

"Caso cerrado."

Nos quedamos mirando por un momento, pero le pregunté, "¿Estás segura?"

Cuando asintió con esa adorable sonrisa, la besé otra vez. Esta vez, me tomé mi tiempo conociendo su boca, sus labios, la forma en que su lengua se sentía contra la mía. Cuando me aparté, dejé un beso en su frente.

"Te deseo desde ese momento que me salvaste de los paparazzi esa noche."

Ella soltó una risita. "Sí, te deseo desde ese día que firmaste el contrato."

Riendo, la rodeé con un brazo y la bajé del banco y la puse de pie. "Vamos, Bella. Esperaré a que cierres, y te acompañaré a tu puerta."

* * *

 **(1) Hey tú, ¿qué es lo que ves?**

 **¿Algo hermoso, algo libre?**

 **Hey tú, ¿estás tratando de ser rudo?**

 **Si vives con monos, hombre, es difícil estar limpio**

 **Los gusanos vivirán en cada huésped**

 **Es difícil decir a cuál devorarán más**

 **La gente horrible, la gente horrible**

 **Es tan anatómica como el tamaño de tu aguja**

 **El capitalismo lo ha hecho de esa forma**

 **El fascismo pasado de moda lo eliminará**

* * *

 _ **¡Awww estos dos me matan! Los dos cayeron redonditos, la pregunta es, ¿será tan fácil? Bueno, ya lo veremos. Por lo pronto ya se dieron cuenta que la atracción es mutua y al parecer están dispuestos a explorarla. Además de eso conocimos a Aro, ¿qué les pareció? Según él solo desea lo mejor para Radiant Eclipse, pero tal parece que nada más ve en ellos el signo de pesos. Y aparte de él, el pobre de Edward se entera de que su ex y James se comunican, ¿serán ellos los que están filtrando información? Bueno, pues espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y que me digan qué les pareció, ¿cuál fue su parte preferida? Aunque ya me imagino cuál ;) Ahora tardó un poco el capi, pero ya empecé el siguiente así que pronto sabremos más de estos dos, por supuesto saber de ustedes en un review siempre me da más ánimos para sacarlo más rápido :P**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: ELIZABETH, Srher Evans, patymdn, freedom2604, FreeLoveLife, soledadcullen, Laliscg, Masilobe, angelabarmtz, carolaap, tulgarita, Tecupi, Gabriela Cullen, Cathaysa, alejandra1987, Melina, floriponcio, beakis, Yoliki, Manligrez, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Tata XOXO, Techu, aliceforever85, alejacipagauta, Ericastelo, Nadiia16, PriSol, rjnavajas, Cary, PEYCI CULLEN, Lady Grigori, YessyVL13, saraipineda44, EmmaBe, Maribel, LicetSalvatore, nnuma76, Mafer, lagie (gracias por tu constancia nena, eres una de mis lectoras de más tiempo y aprecio que sigas aquí :) ), Vanina Iliana, lizdayanna, Sully YM, Noelia, krisr0405, sophia76, rosycanul, Pili, Adriu, erizo ikki, debynoe, injoa, Pam Malfoy Black, glow0718, bbluelilas, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	7. Triste pero cierto

_No puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la historia es,_ _ **Drotuno,**_ _yo solo traduzco._

 **Y como siempre le doy la bienvenida y le agradezco a mi compañera de armas, mi querida Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por ayudarme a mejor la calidad de mis traducciones.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 – Triste pero cierto**

 _You_ _ **(1)**_

 _You're my mask_

 _You're are my cover, my shelter_

 _You_

 _You're my mask_

 _You're the one who's blamed_

 _Do_

 _Do my work_

 _Do my dirty work scapegoat_

 _Do_

 _Do my deeds_

 _For you're the one who's shamed_

 _I'm your dream, make you real_

 _I'm your eyes when you must steal_

 _I'm your pain when you can't feel_

 _Sad but true_

" _Sad But True" – Metallica_

 **EDWARD**

La guitarra grave y el bajo me daban un ritmo para correr. Necesitaba correr para liberarme del estrés, mis nervios, y mi necesidad de escabullirme a la planta baja solo para besar a Bella otra vez. Y otra vez.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, dejé de pensar, presionándome más en la caminadora. Había sido una maldita larga noche sin mucho sueño. Había acompañado a Bella a su puerta después que cerró el bar, y nos besamos de nuevo por lo que parecieron horas, y para cuando finalmente nos separamos, apenas podía pensar claramente—mucho menos caminar derecho—al subir a mi departamento.

Una vez que mi cuerpo se calmó, mi cerebro tomó el control, y cada inseguridad, cada preocupación, y cada miedo ahuyentó la euforia que me había traído el besar a Bella. Se había sentido tan malditamente bien en mis brazos, y su boca era como una droga para mí. Y eso solo era su boca… no podía imaginar lo que el resto de ella me haría.

Mis piernas empezaron a arder mientras trataba de huir de todo, pero esencialmente, me quedé en el mismo maldito lugar, lo que prácticamente era mi vida, en pocas palabras. Me concentré en respirar, en poner un pie frente al otro, y en la música en mis auriculares, no en los pensamientos de Bella.

La noche anterior había sido tan jodidamente extraña. Me había presentado en Charlie's muy encabronado, y ver que James no era capaz de dejar a Bella en paz había provocado que algo en mí estallara. Todo lo que podía hacer, todo en lo que podía concentrarme era en alejarla de él. Pero ahora que lo había hecho, la pregunta seguía en pie: ¿Era yo mejor para ella de lo que lo era él?

Mi vida era un desorden y un caos controlado. Era una farsa… al menos hasta cierto punto. Todo lo que le había contado de mí era cierto. Todo lo que había pedido de ella, me lo había dado voluntariamente. Y joder, la forma en que me miraba, respondía a mí…"

De pronto un movimiento captó mi atención por el rabillo de mi ojo, y casi me caí de la caminadora cuando dos personas se aparecieron de la puta nada.

"¡Mierda, joder!" Jadeé, bajándome a trompicones de la caminadora y quitándome los auriculares. "¿En serio? ¿Están tratando de matarme?"

Mi hermano estalló en una carcajada, prácticamente doblándose de la risa. "Toqué, hermano… como unas cuatro veces."

La sonrisa engreída de Rose duró poco. "Y es por eso que tengo una llave."

"Sí, bueno…" Jadeé, cogiendo mi camiseta de la barra de la caminadora para limpiar el sudor de mi rostro y pecho mientras ellos se sentaban en mi cocina. "Hacerme que me cague del susto no fue exactamente la razón por la que te la di. Estaban pensando más en… no sé… echarle agua a mis plantas."

"Tú no tienes plantas," Emmett señaló. "Y dejaste que tu pez muriera hace dos años. Pobre Ozzy."

Rodando mis ojos, tomé una botella de agua del refrigerador, prácticamente drenando la maldita cosa. "¿Por qué están aquí? Pensé que no teníamos nada hasta que nos fuéramos el lunes." Me senté a horcajadas en una silla de la cocina frente a ellos.

Rose dejó un sobre manila sobre la mesa, su rostro fiero. "Tengo que revisar unas cuantas cosas contigo. No vas a estar feliz."

"¿Se trata de James?" Pregunté, mirando a mi hermano cuando asintió frunciendo el ceño.

"Entre otras cosas," Rose dijo con un suspiro. "Primero, tengo la información de tu viaje para el lunes. Solo van a estar en L.A. un par de días, y luego, van a volver en seguida para terminar el álbum." Deslizó el boleto de avión en mi dirección, y apenas si le eché un vistazo. "Lo siguiente, Aro habló con Warren Milton sobre el video, y se hará. A él le encanta la idea, lo que molestó a Aro, pero no puede decir una mierda. Warren lo ve como un tipo de documental. Ahora, ya que Bella nos permitió usar Charlie's Pub, hice que tío Jay redactara un contrato para ella. Se le va a recompensar generosamente por ello, sin mencionar que la compañía disquera va a proveer la seguridad adicional, bármanes, y camareros para los días y noches que estaremos filmando. Vamos a usar verdaderos _fans_ así como extras pagados."

"¿Suena… razonable?" Pregunté, simplemente porque Aro no siempre era razonable.

Rose sonrió con suficiencia. "Aro está caminando por una delgada línea con ustedes, Edward. Sabe que Radiant Eclipse le trae un montón de respeto y dinero. También sabe que tu contrato está esencialmente vencido cuando este álbum y gira estén completos. Te quiere de vuelta, y a fin de hacer eso, te va a besar el trasero… con los labios ridículamente fruncidos."

Emmett y yo nos reímos entre dientes, pero encogí de hombros, diciendo, "¿Y qué? Sin importar cuánto me bese el trasero no va a quedarse con nosotros, no lo creo. A menos que nos dé el control completo. Él produce los discos, y eso es todo. No más titiritero. Lo que significa…" Levantó mis dedos, contando mis puntos uno por uno. "Ya no proveerá a los medios con pendejadas, ya no más _Masen_ es un loco, borracho y puto, ya no más… eventos, entrevistas y videos idiotas."

"Sí, todo eso," Rose concordó. "Y él lo odia. Pero preferiría quedarse con ustedes en cualquier capacidad que perderlos por completo. Ustedes quieren el control, y quieren producir sus propias cosas. Es comprensible, considerando lo mucho que han crecido y mejorado desde el principio. Además, ahora son mayores, así que casi es de esperarse, que es lo que los críticos están susurrando."

Asentí. "Sí, eso pensé."

"Tú, Alec, Jake y Jasper tienen que hablar y de verdad decidir qué quieren hacer. Técnicamente, ustedes tienen el control de las riendas, y Aro no puede decir una mierda al respecto. O… pueden separarse por completo de Volturi Records y producirse ustedes mismos," declaró con firmeza. "Les favorece de todos modos, porque si Volturi no accede a sus términos, entonces se van. Eso es todo."

Me di cuenta que no nombró a James, pero la conozco el tiempo suficiente como para esperar. Ella era jodidamente increíble en su trabajo, y confiaba en ella totalmente.

Abrió de nuevo el sobre manila, sacando un montón de papeles. "Ahora… la mierda horrible." Le echó un vistazo a Emmett cuando él se movió un poco en su asiento. "Si tus acusaciones de anoche hacia James no lo alertaron, el que Emmett maltratara su tonto trasero lo hizo. Sin embargo, no puedo enojarme. Le pedí a mi tío que revisara los contratos de James. A fin de deshacerse de James, se le tiene que pagar… una ridícula cantidad de dinero."

"Entonces, págalo. Lo quiero fuera."

"Podemos hacerlo, aunque honestamente no creo que se merezca una mierda." Rose puso una página o dos en la parte de arriba del montón en sus manos, dejándolas sobre la mesa. "Pero bien pensado en lo del acuerdo de confidencialidad, cuñado." Me sonrió con suficiencia, guiñándome un ojo. "Lo hizo, de hecho, firmó uno. No debe hablar públicamente de ninguno de los asuntos de Radiant Eclipse, ganancias financieras, o asuntos privados de los miembros de la banda. Lo que significa," recalcó, levantando un dedo cuando mi boca se abrió para hablar. "Significa que si Heidi y James están filtrando información de ti y tu familia… o cualquier otro miembro de la banda, él no solo es responsable, sino que sus días como un miembro de Radiant Eclipse terminaron." Suspiró profundamente. "Solo tenemos que probarlo."

"¿Cómo hacemos eso?" Pregunté, mi ira aumentando. "No tengo nada que decirle a Heidi, y no podemos probar que están haciendo algo más que mandarse mensajes de texto."

"Ah, pero sí podemos. Solo tomará algo de tiempo. Tío Jay tiene una firma de investigadores privados en su nómina. Va a ponerlos a trabajar. Y me refiero a de inmediato." Su sonrisa era malvada. "Van a introducirse no solo en los medios para atrapar a James, sino en la vida de Heidi—una nueva sirvienta o algo así—pero no quiero saber. Entre menos sepamos, mejor se verá al final del día."

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

"No mucho, hermano," declaró Emmett. "Tú solo tienes que terminar de grabar el álbum. Yo te cuidaré la espalda cuando viajemos y cuando estés en el estudio. Espero que para cuando nos vayamos de gira, vas a tener un nuevo baterista. Que, por cierto, ese chico Mike fue la bomba."

"No jodas, ¿verdad?" Pregunté con una carcajada. "Aunque solo tiene diecisiete años. Y su madre… _odia_ a los músicos."

Rose y Emmett se echaron a reír, pero fue Emmett el que habló mientras reía. "Bueno, ella debe amarte."

"No, para nada." Fruncí el ceño, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Solo otra razón por la que debería mantenerme alejado de Bella."

"No hagas eso, Edward," Emmett dijo con un suspiro, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "Bella no es frágil, ni está ciega a lo que eres. De hecho, es muy protectora contigo. Pensé que anoche le daría una bofetada a James antes de que te presentaras. Y no se trata de Masen con ella. Le gustas, tonto. Así que… ¿a quién le importa una mierda que no le agrades a su mamá? De hecho, ¿a quién demonios le importa eso siempre y cuando ustedes dos estén bien con ello?"

Sonriendo, asentí. Emmett siempre sería mi hermano mayor. Sin mencionar que era mi jefe de seguridad.

"Y," Rose añadió, sonriendo en mi dirección. "Me aseguraré de mantenerla informada tanto como pueda. Sé cómo se ven ciertas mierdas, de modo que… puedo suavizar algo de ello para ella."

"Gracias," susurré, sonriéndoles. "Yo… yo… se supone que cene esta noche con Bella y Mike abajo. Es solo que… yo…"

"Lleva vino para Bella. Y algo dulce para el chico," Rose sugirió. "Estarás bien. Ese Mike piensa que el sol sale y se oculta en tu trasero, así que no importará. Bella, sin embargo, a ella le agradas. _Tú_ , Edward. No el vocalista de una banda. Tú. Así que…" Suspiró, una expresión de tristeza apoderándose de su rostro. "Sé lo de su papá, cariño. Fue algo horrible, y ella está recelosa con los medios, tan solo por esa razón. Pero…" Levantó un dedo. "No es tímida, y no tiene miedo de decir lo que piensa, lo que probablemente hizo cuando todos dejamos el bar anoche." Me eché a reír, asintiendo un poco. "Oh, sí… no estaba feliz de que me haya enfrentado a James," les dije, y esa idea solo me hizo recordar los besos de anoche, y sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban.

Rose se rio entre dientes. "Aunque debe haber sido una magnífica sesión de besos."

Sonriendo, me encogí de hombros. "Tal vez." Mi sonrisa decayó rápidamente. "Aunque, no quiero que salga herida."

"Eso nunca sucederá," Emmett juró, su rostro fiero y enojado. "Le dije a James que se mantuviera alejado de la chica de mi hermano. Con o sin contrato o acuerdo de confidencialidad… o lo que sea… patearé su trasero de todas formas. Ella ha sido buena contigo… con nosotros al permitirnos usar su negocio y todo. Es una buena persona," dijo, repitiendo lo que Jasper había dicho. "Y los chicos la aman, incluso Jake, a quién rechazó… no que le importe una mierda. Se ha estado metiendo con la enfermera de su papá. James, sin embargo, aprenderá a lidiar con ello, o le romperé las manos."

"Echas de menos al equipo de lucha, ¿verdad?" Le dije en broma, riendo cuando estiró su mano y alborotó mi cabello.

"Na, esto es mucho más divertido."

Asentí, poniéndome de pie cuando ellos lo hicieron. Emmett había recibido una posición en el equipo de lucha de la universidad de Washington pero se lesionó justo antes de salir del instituto. Su sueño olímpico se fue directo al infierno, de modo que simplemente se vino conmigo cuando Aro encontró a Radiant Eclipse, y nunca refunfuñó o se quejó una sola vez, incluso cuando nuestros padres pusieron el grito en el puto cielo.

"Oh," dijo, volviendo su rostro hacia mí antes de que llegara a la puerta. "Llamé a papá." Cuando mis ojos se entrecerraron, él levantó una mano. "Dijo que tenía que trabajar anoche, que es la razón por la que no se presentó." Pausó por un segundo. "Curioso… porque cuando llamé a mamá, tenían planes para la cena…"

"Bien," fue todo lo que pude decir por un momento. "Él no va a dejar de beber… a menos que algo lo fuerce. Debí haber permitido que la naturaleza tomara su curso la noche que chocó, pero yo solo… él estaba tan jodidamente asustado. Y mamá… imaginé que no podría manejarlo, sobre todo si él perdía su licencia médica."

Emmett suspiró pesadamente. "Ebrio y de guardia. Ni siquiera puedo… Como sea, solo quería que supieras. No tengo una puta idea de qué hacer al respecto, pero aun así…"

Asentí. "No puedo _obligarlo_ a hacer una mierda. Voy a terminar lo que tengo que hacer para cerrar el caso, pero…" Encogí un hombro. "Tengo mi propia vida y problemas, y en unas cuantas semanas, ya no tendré que cubrir _su_ problema."

"¿Vas a contarle a Bella?" Rose preguntó.

"¡Dijiste que no podía!"

"Creo que ella es bastante confiable, Edward." Rose se rio entre dientes, pero el humor se evaporó velozmente. "Tiene una de las más grandes celebridades viviendo justo arriba de ella, libre para tomarlo, y ha hecho más por protegerte que hablar de ello. Podría haber llenado su bar con _fans_ y los medios a fin de promover su negocio, pero ella no es así. Aunque, en realidad no necesita el dinero."

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?" La miré boquiabierto como estúpido.

Rose sonrió. "¿No lo sabes?" Preguntó, riéndose cuando sacudí mi cabeza. "Ese padre suyo le dejó cada centavo, junto con este edificio y el bar. Lo que significa… que tiene el control sobre los derechos de su música. Cada vez que se utilice, se muestre, o se toque en alguna parte, la señorita Bella recibe un cheque."

Sonriendo, me reí un poco. "¡Bien por ella!"

"Sí, supuse que te gustaría esa mierda. También recibirá una porción de eso cuando grabemos aquí, solo para que estés informado. Jasper quiere tocar una canción tributo para Chainsaw Charlie, así que vamos a necesitar permiso."

"Muy bien." Sonreí, acompañándolos a la puerta. Cuando la abrí, no pude contener mi sonrisa al ver a la bonita morena de pie con ojos amplios del otro lado. Por un momento o dos, pensé que era porque la había sorprendido, pero me di cuenta que sus ojos recorrían cada centímetro de mi torso desnudo, casi como si estuviera leyendo cada tatuaje que había grabado en mi piel. "Ángel…"

"¡Oh, hola! No me di cuenta que tenías compañía, Edward. Volveré…"

"No, no… ya se van," canturreé, estirando mi mano para agarrar la suya a fin de mantenerla justo ahí en mi cocina. "Puedes… quedarte."

Rose soltó una risita, empujándome un poco para quitarme de en medio. "Hola, Bella… voy a llamarte la semana próxima para revisar el contrato para la grabación del video. Será cuando volvamos de L.A."

"Um, claro. Cuando quieras. Aquí estoy."

Rose besó mi mejilla, y Emmett me dio un rudo abrazo antes de que se fueran. Cuando la puerta se cerró con un clic, dejándonos a Bella y a mí a solas, el aire en la habitación se sintió sofocante, pesado.

"¿Todo está bien?" Preguntó, mirando de mi rostro hacia la puerta.

Asintiendo, me acerqué a ella. "Sí," susurré, sonriendo un poco con suficiencia cuando ella retrocedió un paso por cada uno que daba hacia ella. "Solo…trabajo…" Me detuve cuando su espalda tocó la puerta. "¿Te pongo nerviosa, ángel?"

Sacudió su cabeza, riéndose un poco.

"¿Apesto? Había estado corriendo…"

"Lo sé. Te escuché. Pero… no." Y ahí estaba de nuevo, sus ojos recorriendo mi pecho, mis brazos, y mi estómago.

"¿Estás aquí para retirar tu invitación a cenar?" Pregunté, y eso llamó su atención.

Sus ojos oscuros e intensos se dispararon hacia mi rostro al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño. "¿Por qué haría eso?"

"Yo… Podrías cambiar de opinión, Bella."

Joder, las ganas de presionarla contra la puerta eran casi abrumadoras. Había una electricidad en el aire que nos rodeaba; empujaba y tiraba de mí para que me acercara.

Ella me sonrió sacudiendo su cabeza una vez más, pero su mano se movió nerviosa a su costado. "No cambié de opinión, Edward."

No pude contener el suspiro de alivio que se me escapó pesadamente, ni pude detener la sonrisa que curveó mi rostro.

"¿No?"

"No, Edward."

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?"

"¡No lo sé!" Su risita fue absolutamente adorable, como lo fue ligero color rosa en sus mejillas. "No puedo pensar."

Tragando nervioso, asentí en compresión. "Pero yo no quiero pensar…"

Ella era muy hermosa, muy dulce y al parecer, el que careciera de camisa la estaba volviendo incapaz de funcionar apropiadamente. Una parte de mí decía que retrocediera, que me alejara y la dejara respirar. La otra parte de mí escuchó, "Yo tampoco," salir de su boca tan bajito que casi fue inaudible.

"Bella, yo…" Comencé a suplicarle que me detuviera, que detuviera la energía que parecía rozar mi piel, simplemente porque ella estaba muy cerca. Pero cuando su mano se estiró para tocar mi pecho, con sus dedos apenas rozando la tinta, no pude detenerme.

Mis labios encontraron los suyos, y ella los recibió, al mismo tiempo que se le escapaba un pequeño lloriqueo. Y ese fue todo el ánimo que necesité. Mis manos se extendieron en sus caderas, flexionándose como si tuviera que tocar tanto de ella de una sola vez como pudiera, pero no era suficiente. Deslizándolas hacia su espalda al mismo tiempo que sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello, gemí bajito. Sus dedos se enterraron en mi hombro y se entrelazaron en mi cabello, y me aparté solo un poco.

"Más… necesito…"

"Sí," dijo ella entre su aliento, tirando de mí, y sin pensarlo, dejé que mis manos bajaran a su dulce trasero, dándole un buen apretón antes de levantarla. "Oh Dios…" Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás con un golpe sordo, y en seguida necesité probar esa piel suave, dulce y cremosa donde podía ver su pulso latir.

"Lo sé," dije entre mi aliento contra su garganta. "Dime que me detenga, ángel. Tú… yo…"

Sus dedos agarraron mi cabello, apartándome de su cuello. En vez de detenerme, atrajo mis labios a los suyos. Todo en mí se abalanzó, presionándola contra la puerta, sujetando su trasero para acercarla más, y dejar que mi lengua la reclamara, la probara, la tomara. Ella soltó mi hombro, colocando su mano en mi mandíbula.

"Edward," murmuró, apartándose lentamente.

Dejé tres suaves besos más en sus labios, por fin pudiendo ver, y cuando encontré su mirada, me reí entre dientes al ver la expresión de desesperación que igualaba a la mía. "Diría que lo siento…"

"No te atrevas," susurró, sonriendo un poco al verse perfectamente contenta en mis brazos contra esa puerta. "Eso fue…"

"En lo que he estado pensando toda la maldita mañana," terminé de decir por ella, y soltó una risita y asintió. "Eres hermosa."

"Como tú," respondió, arrastrando sus dedos por mis tatuajes. "Quiero leerte como un libro."

Me eché a reír, guiñándole un ojo, pero la aparté de la puerta y la llevé a mi sala, solo para caer en el sofá. "Léeme, ratón de biblioteca."

"¡No!" Se echó a reír, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás. "No puedo. Quiero, pero…"

"¡Ah, ella recordó por qué está aquí!" Le dije en broma. "Un buen beso puede hacer funcionar el cerebro…"

"Junto con otras cosas."

"Ella dice la verdad," susurré contra sus labios, moviendo un poco mis caderas. No era un secreto cómo ella me hacía sentir. De hecho, estaba presionando deliciosamente sobre mí.

Me sonrió con suficiencia, obligándome a mirarla a los ojos. "No, vine aquí a averiguar si hay algo que quieras para cenar esta noche. O si hay algo que no puedas comer."

"No me gustan las coles de Bruselas, ángel. Por lo demás, soy muy fácil de alimentar."

"Entendido… colecitas miniatura no." Asintió una vez con falsa seriedad. "Mike quiere espagueti, y le gusta la salsa hecha en casa, así que tengo que ponerme a trabajar."

"Lo consientes." Dije con una risita, pero no dejé que se levantara de mi regazo todavía. Me hacía muy feliz estando ahí.

"No puedo evitarlo. Fuimos un equipo al crecer."

Sonriendo, asentí. "Sí, Emmett y yo éramos iguales."

Los ojos de Bella eran cálidos, suaves y hermosos mientras me sonreía. Levantó su mano, y pasó sus dedos por mi cabello, solo para besarme brevemente. "A las seis en punto, Edward."

"Ahí estaré," le prometí, asintiendo cuando se levantó de mi regazo. "Llevaré el postre, ángel."

Ella sonrió y asintió. "De acuerdo."

Me tomó un segundo poder levantarme después de tener esa preciosa cosita en mi regazo, en mis brazos, y besándome hasta dejarme estúpido. Demonios, todavía podía sentir sus dedos tirando deliciosamente de mi cabello; mi cuero cabelludo todavía hormigueaba por ello. Cuando hice una mueca, tratando de acomodarme, la atrapé mirando.

"Diría que lo siento," comenzó a decir, pero la atraje a mí, presionando mis labios a los suyos.

"No te atrevas," repetí lo que ella me había dicho.

Su risa fue suave y despreocupada cuando rodeé sus hombros con mi brazo y la llevé a la puerta. Al pasar junto a la mesa de la cocina, mi teléfono vibró encima de ella. Lo cogí, frunciendo el ceño al ver que era mi papá. Estaba demasiado cabreado con él por perderse más reuniones de AA para hablar en ese momento, y no iba a interrumpir la mejor mañana que había tenido en siglos. Bella había tomado todos los miedos con los que había despertado y las noticias de mierda que Rose me había traído, todo lo había hecho bolita y lo arrojó a la basura. No, joder, mi papá podía esperar.

Sentí una mano cálida en mi rostro, volviéndolo de la mirada furiosa que le estaba dando a mi teléfono hacia una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

"¿A dónde te fuiste?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "A ninguna parte." Ella le echó un vistazo a mi teléfono y luego a mi rostro, y podía ver que quería preguntar, pero al ser como era, sabía que no lo haría. "Mi papá, ángel. Y es solo que no quiero lidiar con él en este momento. Es una maldita larga historia. Te lo contaré todo, pero no hoy. Joder, hoy es muy importante. Me has puesto de un humor malditamente increíble, y hablar de él jodería eso. ¿De acuerdo?"

Me sonrió, pero podía ver que seguía preocupada. "Cuando estés listo…"

"Lo sé. Gracias," le susurré contra sus labios. "Ahora… ve. Estaré abajo a las seis. Tengo que hacer algunas cosas. Llámame o mándame un mensaje si necesitas algo."

Su sonrisa era cálida y dulce cuando se despidió con un pequeño saludo con su mano antes de salir por la puerta. Un vistazo al reloj me dijo que tenía unas cuantas horas antes de que tuviera que estar abajo para cenar.

En la ducha, donde el pensar en Bella me había tenido casi tan duro que dolía, me di por vencido y rodeé mi palpitante polla con mi mano. No me tomó mucho tiempo encargarme del problema. Acababa de tener a la mujer más hermosa cubriendo mi cuerpo y presionada contra la maldita puerta principal mientras nos besábamos como si nunca nos fuéramos a detener. Y no me hubiese detenido si Bella no nos hubiera calmado, lo que estaba perfectamente bien para mí. Estaba completamente contento de ir al paso que ella quisiera.

Una vez que salí de la ducha y me vestí, agarré mis llaves y miré mi teléfono. Sacudiendo mi cabeza al ver unas cuantas llamadas perdidas más de mi papá, las ignoré y dejé el departamento. Con el tráfico y las paradas que tenía que hacer, me encontré corriendo contra el reloj.

Llegué un minuto tarde cuando finalmente toqué a la puerta de Bella. Se abrió, y me reí entre dientes al ver a Mike, de pie ahí con una camiseta de Metallica. El olor a ajo y salsa me golpeó como una pared de ladrillos, y de pronto, era un hombre hambriento.

"Traidor," le tomé el pelo, señalando a su pecho, y me sonrió.

"Sí, bueno… soy un gran _fan_ de Lars."

"Sí, él es un increíble baterista. Un cabrón gracioso también."

"Entra, Bella está haciendo explotar la cocina."

"¡Cierra la boca, tonto!" Escuché a mi derecha, pero cuando ella me vio con el vino, prácticamente se relajó.

"Hola, ángel, traje vino." Besé su sien.

"Hola… no tenías que hacerlo…" Suspiró pero luego esbozó una sonrisa cuando la sostuve en el aire. "Pero me alegra que lo hicieras. Los vasos están en el gabinete, y no, Mike no puede tomar nada."

"Aww, B…"

"¡Ni siquiera te gusta!" Argumentó, rodándome los ojos cuando me reí entre dientes al servirnos dos vasos. "Por favor, ignóralo. Se va a ir después de cenar de todos modos… alguna cita caliente."

"La mejor de las suertes, entonces," le dije con una carcajada en dirección a él, haciendo una mueca cuando Bella me arrojó su toalla. "¿Cuál es su nombre?"

Bella me chasqueó su lengua, pero le guiñé un ojo, volviéndome de nuevo hacia Mike cuando respondió, "Lauren."

Mike parloteó sobre su chica mientras ponía la mesa para nosotros, y yo me recargué en la encimera junto a Bella mientras ella ponía mantequilla de ajo sobre pan y lo metía al horno.

"Casi está listo," me susurró, "Y disculpa a mi hermano. Creo que tiene la esperanza de liquidar su tarjeta V **(2)** esta noche. Aunque, honestamente no quiero saber nada al respecto."

Solté un resoplido en mi copa de vino, en especial cuando Mike se congeló por un segundo. "No es justo, B… y como si fuera a contarte…"

"Mmm," ella murmuró, pero su diversión era adorable.

"Maldita sea," él gruñó un poco, sacudiendo su cabeza y señalando en mi dirección. "Este tipo tiene más suerte que un hombre rico en un club de striptease con un fajo de billetes… Ahora sabe que soy un perdedor."

"Oh, él lo sabe…" Ella soltó una risita, sonriéndole.

"¡Basta!" Me eché a reír, levantando mi mano. "En primer lugar…" Señalé a Mike. "A los diecisiete…nada de suerte. Ninguna. Como un lastimoso desierto seco. Confía en mí, Mike." Los ojos de Bella se dispararon a los míos, y pude ver que esa pieza de información la conmocionó. "Nop. No liquidé mi tarjeta V hasta que estuve cerca de los diecinueve." Encogí un hombro. "Perdedor o no… es la verdad." Me volví de nuevo hacia Mike. "Estaba muy metido en la música, sin mencionar jodidamente ocupado, y era un cabroncete flacucho, así que… no. Y en segundo, no tanta 'suerte' como tú crees, amigo."

"Pero tú y Heidi Summers," declaró, con su boca abierta. "Y las chicas en tu gira… ustedes deben…"

Sacudí mi cabeza mientras todos nos sentábamos a la mesa. "Heidi y yo terminamos. Ya habíamos terminado hace meses, y antes de eso, yo había estado en gira por casi cinco meses. Y no toco a las _fans_ … o debería decir _groupies_. Hay una diferencia, en verdad. Las _fans_ son normales. Los _groupies_ están… locas. Algunos de los chicos solían hacerlo… o alguna vez lo hicieron, pero ahora no. Alec está casado con una chica verdaderamente agradable de nombre Carrie; la conoció en el banco que él utiliza. Han estado juntos por años. Ella viaja algunas veces con nosotros. Jake, a pesar de que coquetea con Bella, en realidad está prácticamente tomado. Solo le encanta coquetear con las chicas. Leah—su novia—es la enfermera que cuida del papá de Jake. Jasper y Alice han estado juntos desde nuestro primer disco. Ella era nuestra persona de vestuario, pero ahora maneja casi todo lo que Rose no puede."

"¿Y James?" Me preguntó, pasándome el tazón de la pasta.

Hice una mueca de desdén, mordiéndome la lengua. No quería arruinar por completo la idea de Mike sobre nosotros. Realmente me agradaba el chico, y me encantaba su entusiasmo sobre la banda y la música en general. Sería como divulgar que Santa Claus no existe.

"James es…"

"Es un cerdo, Mikey," Bella declaró con firmeza, apuntando su tenedor con pasta perfectamente enroscada y salsa hacia él. "No lo uses como alguien a quién admirar."

Mike la miró boquiabierto, pero yo encogí un hombro. "Tu hermana puede ver la mierda a un kilómetro de distancia." Le sonreí a Bella. "Y James apesta a eso. Sin mencionar que anoche él se pasó de la raya con ella, con lo que casi consiguió que le patearan el trasero…"

"¿Por ti?" Mike preguntó con una carcajada.

"Por Bella," respondí, sonriendo al ver a la chica con el ceño fruncido junto a mí. "Pero por mi hermano más que por cualquier otro…"

La conversación cambió de ahí, y fue tranquila y divertida. Cuando quedamos satisfechos de espagueti y pan de ajo, señalé la caja que había colocado en la encimera, diciéndoles que estaba llena de cannoli italiano verdaderamente auténtico. Mike prácticamente se inhaló dos de ellos antes que su teléfono sonara. Besó la mejilla de su hermana, tomando las llaves del coche de Bella, y chocó puños conmigo antes de dejarnos a solas en la cocina.

"¿Café?" Me ofreció, y asentí, incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima cuando se levantó de la mesa para servir dos tazas. Cuando se volvió a sentar, ella revolvió azúcar en su taza, mirándome. "Eres realmente dulce con él. No tienes que decir esas cosas."

"Es un buen chico. Cae bien. Y nada de lo que dije fue una mentira, ángel," dije con un suspiro, sonriendo un poco.

"¿Incluso lo de la tarjeta V?"

" _Especialmente_ lo de la tarjeta V. No fue hasta que empecé a ganar algo de seguidores en Seattle que empecé a recibir atención de las chicas. Fue difícil decir que no," le dije con una sonrisa. "Pero esa mierda te aburre realmente rápido. Fue la razón por la que acogí todo lo de la relación con Heidi. Pensé que funcionaría, que éramos exclusivos y cautelosos." Encogí un hombro. "Alec ya estaba casado para entonces. Alice y Jasper eran inseparables. Se puede decir que me gustó la idea de ello, pero ella no estaba…" Suspiré, mirando a Bella, que me observaba con atención con ojos oscuros y cálidos. "Debí haberlo sabido. Encajamos por el lado de la fama de esta mierda, Bella—ya sabes, fiestas, premieres, shows de premios, conciertos—pero fuera de eso, éramos demasiado diferentes. Heidi prefería a _Masen_ y toda la mierda que venía con él, no el tipo que soy cuando estoy en descanso. A ella también le gustaba la atención, por lo que debía haber sabido que dejarla durante meses sería… un error."

Bella bufó una carcajada, pero era sin humor y un poco enojada. "¿En serio? ¿La estás excusando por engañarte?"

"No, en lo absoluto. Solo estoy diciendo que tal vez nos usamos entre nosotros por razones completamente diferentes. Lo sabía en ese entonces, y debía haber hecho algo al respecto, aun cuando nos divertimos al principio. Pero ella me ahorró el problema cuando me fui a rehabilitación."

"¿Sentías cariño por ella?" Bella preguntó, picando el cannoli en su plato.

Sonriendo con suficiencia, levanté su rostro con mis dedos bajo su barbilla. "¿Me estás preguntando si la amaba?" Le pregunté, y asintió pero se encogió de hombros, lo que había aprendido era la forma de Bella de decir que no era de su incumbencia. "Sentía cariño por ella, ángel, pero no era…"

Bella sonrió un poco. "Comprendo."

Estudiando su rostro, sonreí, preguntando, "¿Garrett?"

Su nariz se arrugó ligeramente, pero asintió. "Sí, primero fuimos amigos, y era cómodo y divertido, pero él se puso… serio. Pero no lo era… Él quería dar el siguiente paso, solo porque pensó que deberíamos de hacerlo, y yo no pensaba lo mismo… para nada. Y no era justo para él cuando yo no sentía lo mismo. Siento que somos mejores como amigos que… algo más."

La atraje a mí, besando su frente. "Eres demasiado dulce para tu propio bien, ángel."

"Él no estaría de acuerdo contigo… no cuando recién rompí con él, de todos modos."

"Se lo pierde. Yo gano."

"También Heidi." Me sonrió con suficiencia. "¿Es cierto que te llamaba Masen, y no Edward?"

Sonreí, sacudiendo mi cabeza, simplemente porque descubrí lo que Tanya y Kate le había estado susurrando ese día en mi departamento. "Heidi _decidió_ llamarme Masen, Bella… no que la alentara a hacer lo contrario."

"¿Pero yo? ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera me conocías…"

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, besándola suavemente, lo que se estaba haciendo cada vez más adictivo desde el primero de anoche. Ella sabía dulce, como la crema y chocolate del cannoli, pero cálido y lo que rápidamente se estaba volviendo tan familiar como el dorso de mi mano.

Cuando me aparté, mantuve su precioso rostro en mis manos. "No lo sé. Es solo… diferente. Tú eres diferente. Sentí que era lo _correcto._ Y ahora, te conozco… o lo estoy haciendo, y joder, me alegra saber que tomé la decisión correcta de ocultarme en tu bar esa noche."

Su risita fue suave, sacudiéndonos a ambos. "Pobrecito. Parecías un ciervo frente a los faros de un coche."

Sonriendo, dije, "Faros no… la mira de un arma." Di un profundo suspiro—por mi deseo por ella y un poco nervioso por mi siguiente pregunta. "Voy a preguntar esto una vez más, Bella, porque esto no es un juego para mí, y no estoy jodiendo. De verdad quiero ver hasta dónde puede llegar esto… nosotros. ¿Estás _segura_ sobre esto?"

Bella tomó mis manos de su rostro, sosteniéndolas en su regazo. "¿Esperas que salga huyendo?"

"Espero en Dios que no lo hagas, pero lo entenderé si lo haces."

Ella chaqueó su lengua, frunciendo el ceño y sacudiendo la cabeza. "Edward, si no estuviera segura, no te hubiera invitado a cenar con mi hermano. No estarías aquí _justo ahora_."

Me moví en mi silla, deslizando mis dedos en su cabello en su cuello, atrayéndola hacia mí… toda ella. La guie hasta que estaba sentada a horcajadas en mi regazo, mis labios apenas separados de los suyos. Me devolvió el beso, pero podía sentir la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"Gracias," susurré, mirando a sus ojos oscuros cuando pegó su frente a la mía. "Por invitarme y por la cena."

La besé una vez más y la ayudé a ponerse de pie. "Debería ir a casa. Va a ser una larga semana para mí. ¿Me acompañas afuera?" Pregunté, tendiéndole mi mano y sonriendo cuando asintió y deslizó sus dedos entre los míos.

Caminamos afuera, y tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, tenía a Bella pegada contra ella y besándola como si mi vida dependiera de ello—casi pero no tan intenso como cuando la tuve así en mi departamento justo esa tarde. Cuando finalmente me aparté lo suficiente para respirar, descansé mi frente en la suya, disfrutando de su esencia y la sensación de su aliento cuando golpeaba contra mi mejilla.

"Vuelve a entrar antes de que te arrastre arriba," gemí, levantando mi mano para pasarla por mi cabello, mi mirada moviéndose a su rostro cuando sus mejillas se tornaron rosas y me sonrió. "Eres demasiado tentadora, ángel, pero yo… no quiero apresurar nada de esto."

Hice una mueca al escuchar mi balbuceo, pensando que se reiría, pero necesitaba que entendiera que esto no era algo que hacía todo el puto tiempo. Ella era más… _mucho más_ … importante que solo un polvo. Un polvo era fácil y ridículamente sin sentido, y no era lo que era esto. Las cosas que Bella me hacía sentir eran nuevas pero increíbles y reconfortantes y atemorizantes, todo al mismo tiempo. Podía ser _yo_ con ella, y era liberador. Quería disfrutarlo. Todo ello.

Pero no se rio. Me sonrió con sinceridad, necesitó de todas mis fuerzas que no la empujara de nuevo adentro cuando se acercó.

"Buenas noches, Edward," dijo en voz baja, besándome una vez más con dulzura antes de que yo retrocediera. Giró el pomo, entró en el departamento, y sonrió antes de que la puerta se cerrara, dejándome solo en su umbral.

Subí los escalones dos a la vez, mi sonrisa creciendo hasta que entré en mi departamento. A pesar de la lista de cosas que necesitaba hacer antes de irme el lunes, mi mente era un torbellino de solo… Bella. Había cosas que quería hacer con ella. Palabras y notas empezaron a formarse en mi cabeza, y antes de que pudiera perderlas, me apresuré al piano para agarrar un pedazo de papel y ponerme a trabajar en algo nuevo, algo que me recordaba a Bella.

* * *

 **(1) Tú**

 **Tú eres mi protección, mi refugio**

 **A ti es a quien se culpa**

 **Haz**

 **Haz mi trabajo**

 **Haz mi sucio trabajo, chivo espiatorio**

 **Haz**

 **Haz mis cosas**

 **Ya que a ti se te avergüenza**

 **Soy tu sueño, te hago real**

 **Soy tus ojos cuando debes robar**

 **Soy tu dolor cuando no puedes sentir**

 **Triste pero cierto**

 **(2) Tarjeta V—(V-card) Jerga en inglés para referirse a su virginidad.**

* * *

 _ **Awwww tal parece que Edward encontró su inspiración. Pero pobre, va a terminar con las bolas azules con esos besos y nada de nada. Pero bueno, se ve que quiere algo más que un simple polvo sin sentido. Y tal parece que vamos a decirle adiós a James, pero, ¿será tan sencillo? ¿Los atraparán con las manos en la masa a él y a Heidi? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Como siempre estaré esperando sus comentarios en sus reviews para saber qué fue lo que más les gustó del capítulo. Recuerden que ese es el pago que recibimos por dedicar este tiempo para ustedes, no lo olviden, por favor.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: kaja0507, Klara Anastacia Cullen, freedom2604, gsaavdrau, YessyVL13, beakis, blueorchid02, Milh Llop, Gabriela Cullen, Noelia, Tecupi, ELIZABETH, nnuma76, Yoliki, Brenda Cullenn, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, aliceforever85, floriponcio, Tata XOXO, lagie, Cathaysa, Smedina, rjnavajas, PRISOL, PEYCI CULLEN, Lady Grigori, Vanina Iliana, saraipineda44, Merce, Techu, Maribel, Cary, rosy canul, Srher Evans, Adriu, ariyasy, Patts Tovar, patymdn, soledadcullen, Pili, Ericastelo, krisr0405, debynoe, Laliscg, alejandra1987, glow0718, lizdayanna, Nadiia16, tulgarita, Manligrez, erizo ikki, Sully YM, injoa, Pam Malfoy Black, Mafer, bbluelilas, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos pronto con el siguiente.**_


	8. Descifrarlo

_No puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la historia es,_ _ **Drotuno,**_ _yo solo traduzco._

 **Y como siempre le doy la bienvenida y le agradezco a mi compañera de armas, mi querida Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por ayudarme a mejor la calidad de mis traducciones.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8 – Descifrarlo**

 _Broke my shoe, tripped and fell on you_ _ **(1)**_

 _But you didn't know I planned it out_

 _I said I'd go, yeah, I won't see you later_

 _And we're not allowed to figure it out_

 _Nothing here to see_

 _Just a kid like me_

 _Trying to cuss and see_

 _Trying to figure it out_

 _Nothing better to do_

 _When I'm stuck on you_

 _I'm still, and here trying to figure it out_

" _Figure it Out" – Royal Blood_

 **BELLA**

 _¿Puedo verte antes de que me vaya mañana?_

La sonrisa que curveó mi rostro cuando leí el mensaje de Edward no podía detenerla si lo intentara. Se extendió lentamente por mi rostro, provocando la risa de Tori.

"¡¿Está _sexteando_ _ **(2)**_ contigo?!" Chilló, corriendo de un lado de mi barra a donde yo estaba de pie al otro extremo.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Me mofé, respondiendo que estaba abajo en el trabajo, pero guardé mi teléfono antes de que ella pudiera echarle un vistazo. Me reí al ver su rostro suplicante. "Hemos tenido solo _una cita_ , Tori, y fue una cena en mi departamento con mi hermanito."

Ella me miró como si estuviera mintiendo o loca, pero aunque lo había visto cientos de veces en el bar desde que se mudó al departamento de arriba, ella todavía lo veía como Masen. No tenía idea que él no era la persona que proyectaba todo el tiempo. O tal vez sí, pero eligió objetivarlo de todos modos. Lo comprendía, simplemente porque él era hermoso. Era fácil verse cautivada por su apariencia, y su lenta media sonrisa. Su naturaleza callada lo hacía un misterio para la gente que no lo conocía.

El teléfono pitó desde mi bolsillo, y Tori se me quedó mirando hasta que suspiré, sacándolo. Tuve que girarme, agacharme, y zigzaguear para mantener su mensaje solo para mí.

 _No estoy en casa, pero lo estaré en cinco minutos. Encuéntrame en el callejón, ángel. ¿Por favor?_

Rápidamente cerré la pantalla, volviéndome para ver a una Tori muy decepcionada.

"De verdad te gusta," declaró, haciendo un pequeño puchero pero sonriendo por encima de su hombro cuando volvió a lavar los tarros de cerveza. No estábamos tan ocupadas, pero en realidad nunca lo estamos los domingos por la noche. "En serio, Bella. Te gusta, ¿verdad?" Sirvió una jarra de cerveza para una mesa llena de hombres de negocios que se hospedaban en el hotel a la vuelta de la esquina—el mismo hotel en el que había estado Edward cuando entró tambaleándose a mi bar la primera vez. "Te recuerdo a ti y a Garrett juntos, jefa, y _nunca_ te..." Hizo un gesto subiendo y bajando por mi cuerpo. "Te… no sé…derretiste toda por él. Tú… este tipo… te derrite."

Echándome a reír, sacudí mi cabeza, pero la chica tenía razón. Edward era… diferente. No era su fama o su apariencia o nada de lo que todos veían. Eran las cosas dulces que solo yo veía, las que me hacían volverme loca por él.

Después de nuestra cita el viernes por la noche, me quedé dormida con el sonido de Edward tocando el piano. Fue diferente a la primera vez que había tocado para mí. Esta vez, podía darme cuenta que estaba componiendo. Y era hermosa y conmovedora—también había algo de esperanza en ella, cuando la mayor parte del tiempo su música era más intensa. El sábado había probado ser un día muy ocupado para él. Lo habían llamado del estudio para grabar una canción—había estado bastante cabreado porque algo salió mal la primera vez—así que apenas pude verlo. Hoy, el pobre corría por todas partes tratando de empacar y prepararse para irse a L.A. por unos días.

"¿Bella?" Tori me preguntó riéndose, volviendo a pararse frente a mí.

"Sí," finalmente le respondí en un susurro, arrugando mi frente. "Me gusta."

Tori sonrió, dando saltitos sobre sus dedos. "¡Excelente! Porque él está loco por ti. Cada vez que está aquí, sus ojos están sobre ti. En ninguna otra persona más que tú."

Sonriendo con suficiencia, asentí pero apunté hacia la barra. "¿Estás bien si te quedas sola un minuto?"

"Sí, sí… claro."

Pasé por la puerta de la cocina, agarrando mi chaqueta al salir por la parte de atrás. Apenas tuve tiempo para ponérmela antes de que fuertes y calientes brazos me rodearan por detrás.

"Será mejor que seas tú, Edward, o estoy a punto de ser asaltada," le dije en broma con una sonrisa, porque su aroma me rodeaba. Exclusivamente Edward—la piel de su chaqueta, un toque de aroma silvestre, y un ligero toque a colonia. Era deliciosamente perfecto, limpio y no excesivo.

Su risa era profunda y tan malditamente _sexy_ , y empujó su aliento contra mi cuello, provocando que mi piel prácticamente hormigueara cuando sus manos comenzaron a moverse. "Bueno, veamos… ¿Tienes algo que valga la pena robar, hermosa?"

Quería decirle que muy probablemente él ya me había robado el corazón, pero lo pensé mejor. No era menos cierto, pero él estaba de por sí tan nervioso sobre nosotros que probablemente lo asustaría.

"No conmigo," respondí finalmente, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de evitar que mis ojos rodaran dentro de mi cabeza cuando sus manos apenas rozaron cada centímetro de mi cuerpo debajo de mi chaqueta—subiendo por mis costados, pasando por mi estómago, apenas tocando debajo de mis senos. Sentí su sonrisa contra mi cuello antes de que abriera su boca para dejar ahí un prolongado y lento beso.

Llevando mi mano hacia atrás, deslicé mis dedos dentro de su cabello, solo para girar mi cabeza y llevar su boca a la mía. Maldita sea, el hombre sabía besar. Besaba como tocaba música—con una pasión ardiente, con toda su alma, sus manos por todas partes, y su corazón justo ahí en la superficie de las cosas. Ni siquiera estaba segura que él supiera que era así, pero yo podía verlo, y quería cuidarlo con todo lo que tenía. Era la notoria diferencia entre Edward y el personaje, Masen.

Se apartó de mis labios solo lo suficiente para darme la vuelta para verlo, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos con mucha delicadeza. "¿Tienes un minuto? ¿Puedes subir?"

Sonriendo, asentí un poco. "Sí, Tori se encarga del bar, pero no puedo dejarla sola demasiado tiempo."

"No, no… solo unos minutos. Créeme, desearía tener más tiempo, pero…" Su sonrisa era torcida y _sexy_ y expresaba cosas pervertidas sin revelar de las que probablemente era muy capaz. Entrelazando nuestros dedos, nos llevó a las escaleras, donde usó su mano libre para coger unas cuantas bolsas de plástico que había dejado en el último escalón.

Una vez dentro de su departamento, dejó caer las bolsas en su cama junto a su maleta parcialmente empacada.

"Pareces estar casi listo," señalé, sonriendo al ver sus hombros encogerse. "¿A qué hora es tu vuelo por la mañana?"

"A las siete."

"¿Quieres algo de ayuda?"

Se rio profundamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No. Ven aquí," me dijo, conduciéndome al sofá. Él se sentó, poniéndome entre sus piernas. "Tengo que decirte… que podrías ver…" Suspiró pesadamente, su frente cayendo en mi estómago. "Bella, se supone que tengamos una sesión de fotos mientras estemos allá, y vamos a presentarnos en un tipo de… cosa."

Pasé mis dedos por su cabello mientras murmuraba en mi estómago. Dejando un beso en el tope de su cabeza e inhalando profundamente, le dije, "Una cosa, ¿eh?"

Se echó a reír, echándose hacia atrás para mirarme. "Un concierto de caridad al que Rose y Aro nos agregaron en el último minuto. Como sea… solo… si ves…"

"Basta, Edward." Lo callé al presionar mis labios a los suyos por un momento. "Estoy muy consciente que tienes un trabajo que hacer." Cuando asintió, le pregunté, "Entonces, ¿vas a ausentarte por más tiempo?"

"No, ángel. Volveré el jueves como está planeado."

"Bueno, eso es excelente." Me reí un poco. "De por sí, voy a echarte mucho de menos."

Querido Dios, la sonrisa que adornó su magnífico rostro fue tan malditamente hermosa. Era una mezcla de rasgos duros e intensos, con la ligera barba en su rostro, tatuajes coloridos, y su cabello que lucía como si acabara de tener un maratón de sexo durante toda la noche. Pero combinado con su sonrisa casi infantil, hermosos ojos verdes, y ese sonrojo tan jodidamente tentador, te dejaba sin aliento.

"No quiero ir." Su voz era firme, y un poco ronca. "Aunque, no tengo opción."

"Está bien. Aquí estaré cuando vuelvas."

Asintió, dejando escapar un suspiro profundo. "Prométeme que… cualquier pendejada que veas, me preguntarás antes de creerlo."

"Lo prometo." Prometí con una risita, pero entendí su preocupación. "¿Qué? ¿Vas a estar envuelto en mujeres o algo así?"

"Oh Dios, no hay forma de saberlo. Y a Aro le gusta darle pistas a los paparazzi, así que…"

"Eso es cruel," murmuré, arrastrando mi dedo por la arruga en su ceño fruncido. "Odias esa mierda."

"Lo sé, pero viviré."

"Ese Aro suena como un pendejo oportunista y hambriento de dinero," refunfuñé, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. "Me refiero a que, entiendo que ciertos aspectos de tu situación son… manipulados, ¡pero vamos!"

"Mierda, te ves jodidamente ardiente cuando estás enojada…" Colocó sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro y me besó hasta que me di por vencida, permitiéndole ponerme a horcajadas en su regazo. Su lengua provocó que mi proceso de ideas se desvaneciera por completo, pero se apartó demasiado pronto. "Tal vez voy a tener que hacer que te enojes conmigo solo para ver esa mierda dirigida hacia mí." Sonrió cuando me eché a reír. "Está bien, cariño. Solo… ya no será por mucho tiempo. Y tienes razón sobre Aro; es todas esas cosas, pero este es nuestro último álbum con él, o al menos bajo este contrato específico."

Tocó mi rostro, mis brazos, mi cabello todo el tiempo que habló, casi como si estuviese tratando de alejar mi ira.

"Hablando de contratos," comencé a decir, jugando con el botón de su camisa, simplemente para echarle un vistazo a los tatuajes que salpicaban su pecho. Mis dedos se deslizaron por las palabras "Thicker Than Water" **(3)** una y otra vez, y me pregunté que había provocado una declaración tan permanente y concreta de lealtad a su familia. "Rose estuvo aquí esta mañana, y revisé lo que ustedes van a hacer en el bar cuando regresen. Y…" Me tragué las emociones con las que estaba a punto de preguntar. "¿Vas a… realmente van a tocar una de las canciones de papá?"

Edward me sonrió sinceramente. "Si te lastima, entonces no. Pero Jasper y yo queremos hacerlo… pensamos que era lo apropiado, sin mencionar que de verdad amamos la música de Charlie. No tenemos que hacerlo, ángel."

"No, no," susurré, parpadeando para detener el picor en mis ojos. "Creo… creo que a él realmente le encantaría lo que van a hacer. Y tú… tu voz se escuchará… _increíble_ en ella."

"Oh, ¿ella te dijo cuál canción?"

Asentí. "Si. ¿Sabías que esa era sobre mí?"

Edward sonrió. "¡No jodas! Ahora _de verdad_ tengo que cantarla."

Simplemente sacudí mi cabeza porque no podía imaginar lo absolutamente perfecta que se escucharía. A pesar del género pesado de Radiant Eclipse, la voz de Edward era preciosa. Honestamente, él podría cantar lo que sea, sin mencionar lo talentoso que era Jasper en la guitarra principal.

"Estás molesta… Mierda, yo… No lo haremos, Bella." Levantó su mano y atrapó las lágrimas que se habían escapado de mis ojos.

"¡No! Para nada. Es solo que…" Suspiré, sonriendo un poco. "Lo extraño, así que escucharte cantarla me hará muy feliz."

Él se relajó visiblemente al escuchar eso, un toque de rosa coloreando sus mejillas. "De acuerdo."

Ese sonrojo, ese indiscutiblemente adorable sonrojo, me hizo acercarme y besarlo. Cuando Tanya había señalado la dulce peculiaridad de Edward, comencé a buscarla. Era rara, y sucedía en ocasiones que no hubiese esperado de Edward, considerando todo lo que había hecho y visto en su vida, pero había notado que era más conmigo que con todos los demás.

Nuestro beso fue lento, profundo, prácticamente haciendo que me derritiera contra él, pero cuando los dos nos apartamos, le sonreí. "Necesito regresar al bar, y tú tienes que empacar."

Gimió como un adolescente rebelde. "Maldita sea."

Solté una risita al escucharlo, luchando contra su agarre en mí cuando me levanté de su regazo. "Tienes tiempo, Edward, así que baja cuando hayas terminado. Te has ganado una cerveza."

Se echó a reír pero se puso de pie para acompañarme a la puerta. "Sí, señora."

Al salir, alcancé a ver unas cuantas fotos enmarcadas que eran nuevas, y me detuve frente al librero.

"Mi familia," dijo en voz baja, señalando a cada persona. "Mamá, papá, Emmett, y yo… Eso fue… oh demonios, ¿hace diez años? Estas son más recientes… en Navidad hace un par de años."

Asintiendo, estudié las fotos. Podía ver de dónde habían heredado Edward y Emmett su apariencia. Los dos eran guapos y con el físico de su padre, altos con hombros anchos, aunque Emmett tenía un poco más de cuerpo, más muscular. Edward heredó sus ojos y el color de cabello de su mamá. Eran una familia hermosa. Sin embargo, cuando miré a Edward, su rostro había adoptado esa expresión sombría de nuevo.

"Hay algo que no me has contado," le susurré, besando sus labios para dejarle saber que no lo estaba presionando.

"Jesús, Bella… Es una historia muy larga y jodida. Lo haré, ¿pero puedo hacerlo cuando vuelva?"

"No _tienes_ que hacerlo…"

Él me besó con rudeza, pegando su frente a la mía. "En realidad sí, de verdad quiero que lo sepas, pero sé que necesitaré tiempo para contarte. Y es importante que quede entre nosotros."

Asintiendo, sonreí. "Está bien." Lo puse detrás de mí de camino a la puerta.

"¿Puedo… puedo llamarte mientras estoy lejos?"

"Absolutamente. De hecho, estaré molesta si no lo haces," le dije, recibiendo otro beso ganador.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó en un susurro entrecortado contra mis labios.

Sonriendo, asentí. "Sí."

Me acompañó a la puerta, diciendo, "Bueno, no podemos permitir que eso pase. Tal vez acepte tu oferta de la cerveza, ángel. Te veré en unos minutos."

Podía ver lo cansado que estaba, cómo no estaba ansiando para nada este viaje, y no me sorprendería o lastimaría mis sentimientos si el pobre se quedaba profundamente dormido esta noche antes de tener que levantarse muy temprano.

"Si no te veo," comencé a decir, besando su mejilla, "que tengas un buen viaje, Edward."

 **~oOo~**

"¡Oye, B! Tu novio está en televisión," Mike me llamó desde el otro lado del bar.

Todavía no habíamos abierto, y él estaba haciendo la tarea mientras yo revisaba el inventario. Mi cabeza se levantó de golpe tan rápido de la lista de cajas que Garrett estaba checando que mi cuello rechinó un poco. Mis ojos disfrutaron de ver a la persona que había estado echando de menos. En realidad me sorprendió _lo mucho_ que extrañaba a Edward desde que se había ido hace tres días. Regresaría esta noche, y no podía llegar lo bastante rápido. Aunque, tenía que admitirlo, hablar por teléfono con un adormilado y _sexy_ Edward mientras se ocultaba en la habitación de hotel era muy adictivo. Él era divertido y un tonto, burlándose de toda la gente extraña de L.A. con la que había tenido contacto en el último par de días, y conversamos de todo y nada.

Ocasionalmente, tomaba una foto a escondidas en su teléfono, enviándola con algún comentario casual. Creo que mi favorita fue la _selfie_ que se tomó con Emmett, que estaba tan profundamente dormido en una reunión que estaba babeando, y añadido a ella estaba el texto, _Vaya guardaespaldas, ¿eh?_

Sin embargo, en la televisión a la que mi hermano ahora le estaba subiendo el volumen estaba Masen… no mi Edward. Estaba en completa modalidad de trabajo, y el programa de chismes estaba discutiendo una sesión de fotos para la portada del nuevo álbum de Radiant Eclipse. Su rostro era casi frío, un poco engreído, y muy _sexy_. Y aunque le había tomado el pelo sobre estar envuelto en mujeres para las fotos, tenía que admitir que ver cómo se realizaba me puso un poco celosa. Aunque, por su expresión estaba tan indiferente de todo que sabía el pobre Edward estaba odiando cada segundo de ello, y noté que no era el único—tanto Alec como Jasper también estaban bastante estoicos en las fotos.

En el _show_ pasaron a mostrar más cortos de la banda tomándose fotos, unas cuantas tomas de ellos llegando en una limusina, sin mencionar un vistazo rápido de ellos llegando a un club la noche que habían llegado—en esa era notable que faltaba Edward, y sabía a ciencia cierta que había estado en su habitación de hotel hablando conmigo. La última fue del concierto la noche anterior, donde Radiant Eclipse tuvo una actuación sorpresa, para alegría de la audiencia. Era un concierto para crear conciencia sobre el cáncer, y se escucharon asombrosos, tocando un par de canciones viejas y una nueva que habían anunciado estaría en el nuevo álbum. Los chicos se habían escuchado bien, y Masen había manejado a la multitud, las mujeres en la primera fila, y la cámara con su habitual naturaleza _sexy_ y atrevida.

"Qué jodido cretino es ese tipo," escuché desde la puerta a la cocina, y levanté la vista para ver a Garrett mirando furioso a la televisión con el rostro fruncido.

"¿Estás celoso, amigo?" Mike se echó a reír, pero Garrett lo ignoró. "Masen está bien. De hecho, es bastante… normal. ¿Por qué estás tan encabronado? Creí que estabas viendo a una chica que conociste en línea."

"No en línea… pequeño pedazo de mierda," Garrett dijo con brusquedad, rodando los ojos. "Mi reunión de compañeros de escuela… aunque, hemos estado chateando," murmuró, encogiendo un hombro.

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba al escuchar eso, pero simplemente sonreí, volviendo mi atención al programa. Fruncí el ceño al ver las tomas de calle en las que los paparazzi habían pillado a Edward, Jasper, y Jacob, junto con Emmett como protección. Parecían estar simplemente tratando de llegar a un restaurante o club, pero habían sido emboscados no solo por los fotógrafos, sino también por las _fans_. Tuve que sonreír cuando la puerta de la limusina se abrió otra vez y aparecieron largas piernas y rostros hermosos. Tanya y Kate, la primera cargando lo que parecía una botella de Jack Daniels, caminaron directamente hacia Edward y se enredaron en él. Jasper estaba acompañado por Alice, y Jacob coqueteaba con unas cuantas _fans_. Si no supiera la verdad, me hubiese perturbado el ver las obvias caricias, la bebida, y el aura lasciva que Edward estaba dando, pero Tanya y Kate eran fantásticas.

"¿Qué demonios le ves a ese tipo, Bella?" Garrett preguntó, tomando una silla frente a mí.

"En realidad, Garrett," comencé a decir, desviando la mirada del programa cuando empezaron los créditos, "hay más de lo que ves a simple vista."

"Él va a joderte, nena. Yo podría…"

"No me llames así, Gare. Te lo pido amablemente," lo reprendí, pero crucé mis brazos sobre mis papeles y lo miré directamente a los ojos. "Entiendo… _eso_ que estás haciendo, pero no lo necesito." Cuando no dijo nada, le pregunté, "¿Quién es la chica en línea?"

Él sonrió con suficiencia, recargándose en la silla. "¿Qué? ¿Te importa?"

"Somos amigos, Garrett. Por supuesto que me importa."

"Maggie. Ella es… la conozco hace tiempo. Verla de nuevo… fue bueno."

Estudié el rostro de mi ex por un momento, al fin esbozando una sonrisa. "Bien por ti."

"Ella quiere todo el paquete, Bella," admitió, jugueteando con los papeles frente a él. "Matrimonio, hijos…" Su voz se apagó, pero pude escuchar el tono acusatorio en su voz.

"Yo también quiero esas cosas."

"Solo que no conmigo," agregó él al final.

"Garrett," gemí, y froté mi rostro en frustración. "No hubiera funcionado, cielo. Lo _nuestro_ no hubiera funcionado… no de esa forma."

Odiaba lastimarlo, así que me negué a repetir lo cómodos y aburridos que nos volveríamos al final, y la simple idea de atarme a eso por medio del matrimonio e hijos hubiera sido un gran error, sobre todo porque sabía a ciencia cierta que él se sentiría igual. Sabía que nunca me engañaría. Simplemente él no era así, y sabía que sentía cariño por mí, porque se había quedado conmigo durante todo el proceso de la muerte de mi papá. A pesar de que me preocupaba por él, no era suficiente. Y sus besos nunca me encendieron en llamas de la forma en que los besos de Edward lo hacían. Tan solo eso me decía mucho.

"Lo sé," gimió, sacudiendo su cabeza, pero esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. "Eso lo sé, dulce niña. Ahora, de todos modos. No quería escucharlo, pero…"

Entrecerrándole los ojos, solté una suave risita. "Alguien está enamorado."

"Al parecer, no soy el único," dijo con sarcasmo, apuntando un dedo en mi dirección. "Cuídate, Bella."

"Él no es lo que ves a simple vista, Garrett." Sacudí mi cabeza pero esbocé una sonrisa cuando mi teléfono vibró sobre la mesa. El guapo rostro de Edward iluminó la pantalla, y contesté en altavoz. "Hola… es el fiestero."

Edward soltó un resoplido de disgusto que hizo eco a través del bar, y Mike se rio un poco desde su banco.

"Pendejadas, ángel," declaró. "Déjame adivinar… Viste ese maldito programa."

"Todos lo estábamos viendo," le dije. "Creo que gané algún tipo de apuesta sobre tu sesión de fotos."

"Sí, lo hiciste," dio un suspiro profundo. "Te mostraré las pruebas cuando regresé, Bella. No son malas, pero tuve que luchar para quedarme vestido. No creerías lo que querían que hiciéramos. Simplemente… no. Sin embargo, el _show_ fue la mejor parte de este viaje. Pudimos recaudar cerca de veinte mil con solo una presentación. Los chicos y yo lo igualamos."

"¡Excelente!" Lo felicité, mirando a Garrett. "¿Y el club?"

"Otra presentación pagada, cariño. Eso es todo. Afortunadamente, Tanya y Kate pudieron ayudarnos a salir, y querían ir a bailar de todos modos. Aunque se embriagaron un poco… de acuerdo, un _montón_. Y empezaron a besuquearse en la pista de baile; Jasper y yo tuvimos que sacarlas. Te mandan saludos, por cierto," dijo con una risa suave. "Y que con gusto—y cito—'alejarían a las perras empalagosas hambrientas de fama por ti'."

No pude evitar reír, quitando el altavoz al teléfono y diciendo, "Dales mis saludos… y que gracias." Me eché a reír con más fuerzas cuando lo escuché en el teléfono que las llamó; aún más graciosos fueron los gritos y silbidos en respuesta. "¿Dónde estás?"

Edward se rio bajito. "En el aeropuerto. Nos estamos preparando para volver a Seattle. Yo solo… Yo… te extraño."

"Yo también."

"¿Vas a cerrar tú esta noche?"

"Sí, y yo sola, a decir verdad. Tori tiene la noche libre y al parecer Garrett tiene una cita caliente," le dije con una exagerada sonrisa en dirección a Garrett, pero él rodó los ojos al levantarse, sacudiendo las páginas del inventario antes de entrar a la parte trasera.

"Bien. Él necesita a alguien…"

Sonriendo, sacudí mi cabeza por la testosterona que estaba teniendo que soportar hoy. "Sí, estoy de acuerdo."

"Él estaba escuchando, supongo," Edward dijo con una carcajada.

"Uh, sí… Deberías saber que tu publicidad funciona en la mayoría de la gente. No estaba contento con tu despliegue."

"No será el último, Bella," me advirtió.

"Todavía esperas que huya."

Se quedó callado por un momento. "No, no lo creo, pero me preocupa, ángel. Y esta fue la parte fácil… Ir de gira será… jodidamente difícil. Tenemos la lista de ciudades…"

"Soy dueña del bar, Edward. Puedo tomarme tiempo libre."

"Joder, no me tientes, Bella…"

Me eché a reír porque si no lo hacía, le suplicaría que me siguiera hablando sucio. "No te estoy tentando, así que… ven a casa. Lo hablaremos."

"E-Está bien," tartamudeó. "El vuelo dura poco menos de tres horas, y se supone que vaya a una reunión…"

"Aquí estaré."

Nos despedimos, y colgué justo a tiempo para que mi madre recogiera a Mike. Ella estaba ocupada al teléfono, haciendo planes para algo, por lo que no se quedó mucho tiempo. Ayudé a Garrett a guardar las botellas que estaba sacando de las cajas que habían llegado, y él se fue no mucho después. Iba a ser una noche tranquila, pero tenía música, la televisión, y papeleo para mantenerme ocupada.

Unos cuantos huéspedes del hotel entraron por un trago rápido pero se fueron después de dejarme una sustanciosa propina. Estaba a mitad de un pésimo programa de telerrealidad cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir. Edward aterrizaría en cualquier momento, y no lo vería por otro par de horas después de eso, pero no pude evitar tener la esperanza de que fuera él. Sin embargo, no estaba esperando a la persona que entró a mi bar.

Reconocí el rostro de las fotos enmarcadas que Edward me había mostrado, pero ver al doctor Cullen en persona fue un poco irreal. Más aún, podía ver que ya se había tomado algunas antes de entrar.

"Hola. Bienvenido. ¿Qué puedo servirle?" Le ofrecí, colocando un posavasos para él en la barra.

"Quiero un _vodka tonic_ ," respondió, pero al tomar asiento, me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Eres Bella Swan?"

"Lo soy," dije con una sonrisa, tendiéndole mi mano, la que tomó con firmeza.

"Soy Carlisle Cullen. ¿Creo que conoces a mi hijo?"

"Así es." Le sonreí, pero él simplemente tomó de su bebida por un momento, mirando alrededor del bar.

"Me dijeron que vive aquí," murmuró, sacudiendo su cabeza, pero se tomó la bebida de un solo trago y dejó el vaso vacío sobre la barra. "Otro, por favor."

"Vive aquí… en el departamento de arriba, pero me temo que no volverá hasta dentro de unas horas," le expliqué, sirviéndole otro. Algo en la forma en la que se los estaba tomando me dijo que el papá de Edward no estaba bien. Y estaba muy segura que era la razón por la que Edward no hablaba mucho con el hombre sentado frente a mí. "Puede esperarlo, si gusta."

Me agradeció y me pidió una botella, deslizando su tarjeta de crédito en mi dirección. Con el corazón apesadumbrado, hice lo que me pidió. Bebió en silencio, pero podía sentir sus ojos en mí, incluso cuando unos cuantos huéspedes más del hotel entraron por una jarra de cerveza y el marcador del juego de fútbol. Cuando tuve una milésima de segundo para entrar disparada a la cocina, saqué mi teléfono y le marqué a Edward.

"Escogiste un buen momento, ángel," respondió con un sonido tan dulce y feliz que odiaba el siquiera decirle. "Acabamos de aterrizar…"

"Edward…" Comencé a decir pero luego me detuve por un segundo.

"¿Bella? ¿Cariño, qué pasa?"

"Um, ¿hay alguna forma en que puedas perderte la reunión?"

"Sí," dijo despacio. "Puedo ir mañana por la noche, pero esperaba pasar todo el día contigo."

Sonriendo un poco al escuchar eso, suspiré, "Edward… Cariño, tu papá está en mi bar… y poco a poco está bebiendo hasta que quede inconsciente."

"¡Que me jodan!" Dijo con brusquedad. "¿Qué te dijo? ¿Ha sido un pendejo, Bella?" Lo escuché alejarse el teléfono por un segundo, llamando a Rose y Emmett. "Bella… ¿ha dicho algo?"

"No, él solo… está callado. Edward, está realmente borracho, pero vino aquí a buscarte. Yo… le dije que podía esperar, pero…" Empecé a pensar que me había equivocado, porque Edward dejó escapar una sarta de maldiciones de su boca. "No supe que más hacer…"

"Mierda, Bella… no hiciste nada malo. No te estoy gritando a ti. ¿De acuerdo?" Dijo con voz suave.

"Lo sé, ¿pero qué quieres que haga? No puedo permitirle conducir."

"¡No! Definitivamente no. ¿Él está cerca?"

"Sí, voy por él."

Volví a salir al bar, tendiéndole mi teléfono al doctor Cullen. "Edward quiere hablar con usted."

Las cejas de Carlisle se arrugaron un poco al escuchar eso, pero tomó el teléfono de mi mano temblorosa. "Hijo…"

Podía escuchar la voz de Edward, pero no era lo bastante fuerte para entender.

"No, hijo, aquí estaré. No, ella está… De acuerdo. Está bien." Se escuchó que arrastró un poco las palabras, pero pareció recobrar la sobriedad al escuchar lo que sea que su hijo le estaba diciendo. De verdad parecía algo asustado. Me regresó el teléfono. "Quiere hablar contigo otra vez."

Asintiendo, puse el teléfono en mi oído. "¿Edward?"

"Ya no le des más, Bella. Te lo suplico. Cierra su cuenta y dale café o alguna mierda. ¿Por favor?"

"Está bien, cariño. ¿Todo está…"

"Joder, solo quería llegar a casa contigo… eso es todo. Quería besarte hasta dejarte estúpida y ayudarte a cerrar el bar para que no estuvieras sola, tal vez conversar en mi sofá hasta quedarnos dormidos," divagó y luego se rio sin humor. Fue un sonido áspero pero lleno de comprensible frustración.

"Oye… todavía estoy aquí. No hay prisa. Y mi sofá es igual de cómodo… y una escalera más cerca."

"Gracias, ángel." Ahí estaba la dulce risa que necesitaba escuchar.

"Sip." Di un profundo suspiro, diciendo, "Está bien, voy a cerrar su cuenta y preparar café. ¿Cuánto tiempo para que llegues aquí?"

Lo escuché poner al tanto a Emmett y a Rose y luego lo que sonó como la voz de un taxista antes de que finalmente dijera, "Voy en camino."

La llamada terminó, y guardé mi teléfono. Me volví hacia el doctor Cullen, cuya cabeza estaba en su mano. La otra sujetaba su vaso vacío.

Con delicadeza, le quité el vaso, sonriéndole. "¿Qué dice si le sirvo una taza de café, doctor Cullen?"

* * *

 **(1) Rompí mi zapato, tropecé y caí sobre ti**

 **Pero no sabía que lo planeé**

 **Dije que me iría, sí, no te veré más tarde**

 **Y no tenemos permitido descifrarlo**

 **Nada que ver aquí**

 **Solo un niño como yo**

 **Tratando de maldecir y ver**

 **Tratando de descifrarlo**

 **Nada mejor que hacer**

 **Cuando te tengo en mi mente**

 **Estoy tranquilo, estoy aquí**

 **Tratando de descifrarlo**

 **(2) El sustantivo sexteo y el verbo sextear son alternativas válidas en español al término inglés sexting, que hace referencia al envío de mensajes de texto o imágenes de contenido sexual explícito a través del teléfono móvil o de otros dispositivos electrónicos.**

 **(3)** **Thicker than water – En español, 'Más espesa que el agua'. La gente dice que 'la sangre es más espesa que el agua' cuando se refieren a que la lealtad a su familia es mayor a su lealtad a cualquier otra persona. Las familias tienen sus problemas y celos, pero la sangre es más espesa que el agua.**

* * *

 _ **Pues sí, Carlisle aparece a causar más problemas en la vida de su hijo, ¿qué es lo que querrá ahora? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Es comprensible que algunas estén molestas porque al parecer ni el estar cerca a matar a una niña hizo entrar en razón a Carlisle. ¿Qué dirá Esme cuando se entere? Y el pobre de Edward que estaba ansiando llegar con ángel a pasar tiempo con ella antes de irse de gira y ahora tiene que lidiar con su papá borracho. ¿Y qué les pareció esa escenita de Garrett? ¿Será que vaya a ser un problema para nuestros tórtolos? Al menos parece que Bella pasó la prueba de enfrentarse por primera vez a la vida de Masen, y Edward parece ya estar aceptando que Bella llegó para quedarse. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, me encantaría saber qué les pareció, qué fue lo que más les gustó. Estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews. Y les diré que ya estoy por terminar otro capi de esta historia, ¿qué tantas ganas tienen de leerlo? Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Klara Anastacia Cullen, Maria Swan de Cullen, Shikara65, nnuma76, freedom2604 (gracias por seguir apoyando nena ;) ), saraipineda44, beakis, Noelia, PEYCI CULLEN, angelabarmtz, Lady Grigori, lagie, Masilobe, Milh Llop, Manligrez, Cathaysa, Cary, Techu, aliceforever85, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, Vanina Iliana, Tecupi, jovipattinson, Smedina, Nadiia16, ELIZABETH, Ericastelo, Laliscg, debynoe, soledadcullen, YessyVL13, Gabriela Cullen, PRISOL, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, lizdayanna, injoa, Pam Malfoy Black, Brenda Cullenn, LicetSalvatore, kaja0507, alejandra1987, glow0718, Mafer, krisr0405, Pili, patymdn, rjnavajas, rosy canul, Maribel, Adriu, tulgarita, Sully YM, bbluelilas y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, de ustedes depende cuándo.**_


	9. Cuestiona toda tu confianza

_No puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la historia es,_ _ **Drotuno,**_ _yo solo traduzco._

 **Y como siempre le doy la bienvenida y le agradezco a mi compañera de armas, mi querida Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por ayudarme a mejor la calidad de mis traducciones.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9 – Cuestiona toda tu confianza**

 _Walk the razor's edge_ _ **(1)**_

 _Cut into the madness_

 _Question all you trust_

 _Buy into the fear_

 _I see the man ripping at my soul now_

 _I, I know the man_

 _I know him all too well_

 _There's nothing here for free_

 _Lost who I want to be_

 _My serpent blood can strike so cold_

 _On any given day_

 _I'll take it all away_

 _Another thought I can't control_

" _This Means War" – Avenged Sevenfold_

 **EDWARD**

La ciudad de Seattle era un borrón fuera de la ventanilla del taxi. Mi teléfono estaba casi muerto por los mensajes que estaba recibiendo de Emmett. Al parecer, se dirigía donde nuestra madre, que lo había llamado casi al mismo tiempo que Bella me había llamado a mí, mientras tenía que ir a limpiar el desastre que era nuestro padre. Algo había pasado entre ellos; solamente no sabíamos qué era.

Mi frente golpeó suavemente contra la ventanilla del coche. No le había mentido a Bella. Todo lo que deseé todo el tiempo que estuve en L.A. fue volver y simplemente verla. Con ella, no tenía que aparentar, no tenía que ocultarme detrás de una máscara de indiferencia. Ese último pensamiento me hizo cerrar los ojos. El muro de inferencia que había tenido que usar por tanto tiempo había empezado a convertirse en parte de mí, y _no era_ yo. Y al saber que mi papá estaba sentado en el bar de Bella, diciendo quién sabe qué, esa indiferencia se combinó con la ira.

Si él hacía algo para lastimarla, si la ofendía de alguna puta manera, no sabía si podría controlarme. Ella era muy dulce, muy importante para mí para que él viniera a destruir la relación apenas existente que tanto deseaba.

Mi teléfono pitó, señalando que mi batería estaba por acabarse, pero pitó de nuevo con un mensaje de Bella.

 _Cerré el bar temprano, Edward. Entra por la puerta de atrás._

Quería hacerle un millón de preguntas, pero justo cuando empecé a responder, el teléfono murió en mi mano.

"Joder," dije con un suspiro pero me enderecé cuando nos detuvimos en el callejón.

Pagué la tarifa, saliendo del taxi y arrastrando mi maleta detrás de mí. La puerta trasera al bar estaba sin seguro, pero remedié eso tan pronto como entré. Dejé caer mi maleta al suelo, siguiendo el sonido de dos voces que reconocería en cualquier parte—la de Bella y la de papá.

El tono de Bella era el sonido tranquilo y sereno. Era suave, con algo de risa despreocupada. Mi papá todavía sonaba un poco ebrio, pero al menos estaba formando frases completas.

"Mis chicos me odian, Bella."

"Oh, eso no puede ser cierto," replicó ella con gentileza. "Mi madre y yo no estamos de acuerdo en todo, pero no la odio. A ella no le gusta lo que hago para ganarme la vida, pero eso me mantiene cerca de mi papá. Ella quiere que termine la carrera, pero estoy feliz donde estoy. Ella da su opinión, y yo la mía. Seguimos adelante."

"Pero apostaría a que tu madre nunca te usó," mi papá declaró, y aunque eso probablemente fue críptico para Bella, yo sabía exactamente lo que estaba diciendo. Mi Bella, sin embargo, ni siquiera se inmutó.

Su risa fue suave. "Oh, bueno… supongo que eso depende de tu definición para 'usar'," ella comenzó a decir, y me asomé por la puerta para verla recargada en la barra frente a él, sosteniendo una taza de café en sus dos manos. "Tenía siete años cuando mi hermano nació—mi medio hermano—así que… niñera al instante. Hubo días que lo alimenté, lo bañé, lo vestí… yo sola." Hizo una pausa para beber de su café. "Mi madre y mi padre nunca dejaron de amarse; simplemente, juntos eran tóxicos. De modo que ella me sacaba información cuando venía a quedarme a casa con él por una semana. ¿Sabes qué era lo triste? Que no había nada qué reportar. Mi papá trabajaba—algunas veces en la música, otras veces en el bar—pero él nunca dejó atrás a mi madre como ella lo había hecho con mi padrastro. Y eso parecía volver loca a mi madre. No entendía por qué lo suyo no funcionó, pero no creo que alguna vez se haya visto a sí misma—nunca aceptó a mi papá por quién y qué era; solo quería moldearlo en algo que no era, algo que no podría ser.

"Como puedes ver, él era un espíritu abierto y libre." Señaló alrededor del bar. "Era extraordinariamente talentoso. Vio música en el aire a su alrededor, pero no podía recordar decirme que me cepillara los dientes o llevarme a tiempo a la escuela. Era tranquilo y tan fácil de hablar con él, pero desaparecía por días en su estudio para escribir música, apenas deteniéndose para comer o dormir, no era capaz de ser un esposo y padre a tiempo completo. Quería pero sabía que fallaría. Me lo dijo cientos de veces, así que era algo que había llegado a aceptar, pero no todos pueden aceptarse a sí mismos de esa forma. Como mi madre, que todavía no sabe en realidad que la amó lo suficiente como para dejarla ir."

"Fuiste su peón en un juego de ajedrez," mi papá señaló, y mis ojos se dispararon hacia él. Estaba un poco más sobrio de lo que tal vez lo había estado hace unas horas.

"Un poco, sí. El problema es… Soy un combo de mis dos padres, de modo que he aceptado lo que soy, pero no tengo miedo de decírselo a ella. Mi pobre hermano no es tan afortunado. Constantemente se ve atrapado en los deseos y necesidades de ella. Espero que eso cambie cuando finalmente cumpla los dieciocho en unas semanas."

Mi papá se quedó callado por un momento, pero parecía estudiar a mi chica con interés. Casi entré, pero dijo mi nombre muy bajito, apenas en un susurro.

"Edward…" Suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Tal vez tengas razón. Tal vez no me odie. Quizás esté decepcionado, lo que en realidad es mucho peor. Es tan talentoso, tan inteligente. Quería más para él que lo que hace. Podría haber sido—"

"¿De verdad has _visto_ lo que hace?" Bella preguntó, y podía ver que se estaba enojando un poco con él, lo que no me sorprendía, porque ella era malditamente protectora conmigo, pero él no le respondió. "Él es asombroso. ¿Qué diferencia hace el género de música cuando el resultado todavía lleva a la gente a algún tipo de emoción? Mi papá tocaba rock y blues, pero solía bailar conmigo cuando atravesé una fase de bandas de chicos."

Sonriendo, sacudí mi cabeza, recordándome secretamente tomarle el pelo a esa cosita dulce por esa fase en particular en algún momento en el futuro.

"Lo que quiero decir es… Tú hijo toca a la gente a un nivel que no creo que comprendas. Sus fans lo _adoran_. Y él y Jasper han sido reconocidos como una de las parejas de compositores más influyentes que existen. Se rompió el trasero para ganarse todo eso, incluso si tuvo que ponerse una máscara para hacerlo. No hay absolutamente _nada_ de lo que avergonzarse en ello, y si lo estás, entonces te lo estás perdiendo."

Ella se dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo que pasé por la puerta de la cocina. Sus ojos se ampliaron, pero luego miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro y luego de vuelta a mí con preocupación. "Me alegra que estés de vuelta… Él está um…"

Quería besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento, pero tenía que concentrarme en mi papá. Lo que sí hice fue dejar prolongado beso en su frente, por muchas razones apenas podía hablar—por lo que acababa de decir de mí, por cuidar de mi papá, y por ser simplemente Bella.

"Te extrañé, ángel," fue todo lo que susurré contra su cabello.

"Yo también… Lo siento."

Le di una pequeña sonrisa, arrugando mi frente y sacudiendo mi cabeza. No tenía por qué disculparse, sobre todo no conmigo. Cuando me acerqué a la barra, miré a mi padre.

"Vamos arriba a mi departamento, papá," le dije con ira apenas contenida. "Ya has molestado a Bella lo suficiente por una noche."

"No me estaba…" Ella comenzó a decir pero le di una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia cuando le eché un vistazo rápido.

"Hijo, yo—"

"Arriba, entonces hablaremos. Eso, si no te desmayas de una puta vez," le dije, rodeando la barra para pasar su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Puede que haya recuperado un poco la sobriedad, pero todavía estaba algo tambaleante.

"Tu madre lo sabe, Edward," murmuró, recargándose en mí. "Creo que tal vez me deje."

"Sí, bueno… lidiaremos con ello," di un suspiro profundo, con el corazón herido.

Ahora la mierda se nos había salido completamente de las manos, pero una parte de mí se alegraba de que mamá supiera la verdad. Mi padre se acarreó todo esto, pero mientras seguíamos a Bella saliendo por la parte de atrás del bar, me pregunté si el que lo ayudara no había simplemente pospuesto lo inevitable. Lo que había hecho al tomar su lugar cuando tuvo el accidente de coche probablemente solo había iniciado lo que tenía que pasar de forma natural. Después de estar en rehabilitación, sabía que eso me etiquetaba como un incitador, pero el miedo puro en el rostro de papá esa noche me había asustado. Había sentido lástima por él. Ahora sabía que no podía hacerlo de nuevo. Él tenía que enfrentarlo esta vez, sin importar lo duro que fuera.

Bella alcanzó mi maleta que había dejado junto a la puerta, pero le dije, "Déjala, Bella. Puedo venir por ella mañana."

Ella simplemente sonrió con tristeza, levantando la maldita cosa sobre su hombro. "Yo me encargo. Tú llevas una carga más pesada."

Mierda, ella lo sabía. Podía ver que ahora estaba uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas. Por no decir que sabía que algo no estaba bien.

"Yo quería… pero…" Comencé a decir, pero ella rápidamente besó mis labios.

"Esto no es sobre mí, Edward. Ve. Te sigo arriba," susurró, haciendo un gesto hacia las escaleras.

Me tomó unos cuantos tropezones subir los tres tramos de escaleras, y mi padre se había quedado extremadamente callado, pero podía ver que me estaba observando, solo para mirar hacia atrás a Bella.

"No lo digas," le advertí. "Estás de mierda hasta el cuello conmigo, así que tal vez quieras concentrarte en ti en este momento."

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento, deseando que mi puñetera bienvenida fuera muy diferente. Quería a la chica detrás de mí en mis brazos, no a mi papá. Guiándolo directamente al interior, lo ayudé a sentarse en el sofá, volviéndome para ver a una nerviosa Bella colocando mi maleta sobre la cama.

Se movió sobre sus pies pero luego me sonrió un poco. "Los dejaré para que hablen. Pero _me_ alegra que estés en casa."

No dije una palabra sino que caminé directamente a ella, tomando su mano y sacándola por mi puerta principal. Atrayéndola a mí, mis manos se hundieron en su suave cabello al mover su boca hacia la mía. La necesitaba como nunca había necesitado nada en mi vida, pero no era el jodido momento. Yo era un frenesí de dientes, lengua y labios. Pero Bella, bajó el ritmo del beso, apartándose solo lo suficiente para sonreírme.

"Edward, mírame," ordenó en un susurro, y cuando miré a esos ojos oscuros que me traían confort y seguridad, no me decepcionaron. Me sorprendió que siguieran ahí, en realidad, cuando pensé que estaría enojada o sentiría lástima pero no vi nada de eso. "Sigo sin huir," me prometió, su frente arrugándose mientras estudiaba mi rostro. Sus dedos trazaron la línea de mi mandíbula para atraerme en un beso suave. "Todavía estoy aquí. Todavía estoy abajo si me necesitas."

"Te necesito ahora." Mi voz sonó ronca, mi respiración trabajosa, porque realmente deseaba a esta chica de todas las malditas formas. "Deseo…"

"Yo también," concordó con una sonrisa, "pero él te necesita más. Y no quiero que usemos eso como una forma de… escape."

"Lo siento… no debí haber dicho nada."

Ella sonrió, mordiendo su labio solo un poco antes de sacudir su cabeza. "No lamento que lo hayas dicho. Tal vez estoy un poco decepcionada por el momento que elegiste."

Gimiendo, dejé que mi frente cayera en la suya al mismo tiempo que todo salía a borbotones de mí. "Mierda, Bella… No sé qué hacer con él. Y sé que no sabes nada, pero—"

"Edward, es tu papá. Se embriagaba hasta la estupidez porque piensa que tú y Emmett lo odian. Sé que no es así. Puedo verlo en todo ese magnífico rostro," dijo, quitando el cabello de mi frente. "Él tiene que querer cambiar, incluso si el catalizador es que estés muy encabronado con él."

Sonriendo un poco, asentí. "Hubieras sido una terapeuta malditamente _sexy_."

Su risita fue suave al rodarme sus ojos y me empujó un poco hacia atrás. "Pero sirvo una cerveza bestial."

"Así es… _mucho_ más que eso, ángel." Sostuve sus hombros para asegurarme que me estaba mirando. "Nunca podré pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí desde que te conocí. Nunca."

"No necesito que me pagues," dijo con firmeza, pero su sonrisa fue dulce al acercarse para un beso. "No me arrepiento de nada." Me besó otra vez, despacio, intenso, haciéndome gemir de deseo por ella, pero finalmente retrocedió. "¿Fue en serio lo que dijiste?"

"¿Qué parte?" Le pregunté, tratando de no simplemente alcanzarla y tomarla. "¿Lo de la terapeuta _sexy_? Sí."

Su risa empezó con un adorable resoplido, pero cubrió su boca. "No, tontito… sobre venir a casa a pasar tiempo conmigo."

"Dios, Bella. Era todo en lo que podía pensar mientras estaba fuera," le dije sacudiendo mi cabeza despacio.

"¿Mañana, entonces?" Me ofreció, señalando hacia mi puerta. "Ya sabes, después de que hayas…"

"Es una cita," le juré, sonriéndole. "Mañana. Bajaré cuando se haya ido. Probablemente va a dormir para recuperarse de esa mierda…"

"De acuerdo," dijo en voz baja, besándome una vez más. "Buenas noches, Edward."

"Buenas noches, ángel."

Se detuvo antes bajar el primer escalón, volviéndose para mirarme. "Tal vez quieras darle algunos analgésicos y agua antes de que se quede dormido, Edward. De esa forma, mañana no será tan… molesto."

Sonriendo, me encogí de hombros. "Lo dice la hermosa _barman_. Molesto parece extrañamente satisfactorio en este momento, Bella, pero tienes razón."

Arrugó su nariz pero sonrió antes de irse. Esperé hasta que estuvo segura dentro de su propio departamento antes de volverme para entrar por mi puerta. Me topé con maldiciones y gritos que mi papá estaba tratando de mantener en voz baja.

"¡Sí, Esme, lo sé! Estoy consciente," dijo con brusquedad en un siseo, su mano pasando por su cabello en una rara muestra de estrés. "Espera… puedes hablar con Edward."

Me dio su teléfono, y lo puse en mi oído. "Mamá…"

"¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! No puedo creer que hayas falsificado un informe policial, que cubriste a ese… ese—"

"¡Mamá!" Prácticamente gruñí al teléfono, al fin recordando que el mío estaba muerto. Mientras lo conectaba sobre mi buró, mi corazón se rompió al escuchar los sollozos de mi madre, y las voces de Emmett y Rose consolándola, y los gruñidos ebrios de papá. Primero me volví hacia él. "Tú… cierra la boca. Si le hubieras dicho sobre esto desde el principio, no estarías aquí. Si hubieses reconocido que tenías un puñetero problema, ninguno de nosotros estaría en este lío. ¡Eres un maldito doctor, por el amor de Dios! Tú más que nadie deberías conocer las malditas señales. Y mamá," hablé por la línea, "hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti, así que no la emprendas conmigo. Vives con el hombre, ¿y no lo viste?"

Mi papá se me quedó mirando, con los ojos amplios y otra vez callado, pero caminé hacia el baño para agarrar un bote de aspirinas y luego entré a la cocina por una botella de agua. Le di ambos mientras esperaba a que mi mamá se calmara. Me senté pesadamente en el sofá, escuchando la voz amable de Rose tranquilizándola. Sin embargo, mi hermano estaba despotricando en el fondo. Cuando miré a mi padre, estaba tomando la medicina con el agua, dejando que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás.

"¿Sabes por qué te ayudé esa noche, papá?" Le pregunté, y levantó la cabeza con cansancio para mirarme, pero también podía escuchar a mi madre sorbiéndose suavemente la nariz en mi oído. "Te dije la otra noche en la cafetería que fue porque lo que haces es importante, que yo podía salir ileso debido a mi reputación. Todo eso es verdad, pero… pensé que si lo hacía, si te protegía de esa mierda, que verías que no era un puto fracaso."

"No creo que seas un fracaso, Edward," papá discutió.

"Sin embargo, le dijiste a Bella que crees que Emmett y yo te odiamos."

"¿Quién es Bella?" Mi madre susurró en el otro extremo de la línea.

"La nueva chica de Edward," respondió Emmett con una risita. "Ella es malditamente increíble."

Cuando papá bajó la vista avergonzado, le dije, "No te odiamos. Solo deseamos algo diferente que tú. Al parecer te lo tomaste como un insulto, como algo personal."

"Pero tu pudiste haber…" Comenzó a decir, y lo detuve al levantar mi mano.

"No quiero escucharlo. Ya no. Lo que está hecho, hecho está. No puedo regresar el tiempo y cambiar algo en mi vida, no que quiera hacerlo porque no me arrepiento, excepto que mi elección de carrera provocara una ruptura entre nosotros. E incluso eso no es mi problema; es el tuyo. Soy bueno en lo que hago, mi banda es buena, y no puedo cambiar eso. Escribir música y estar en el escenario lo es todo para mí, y aunque de vez en cuando tengo que ser alguien más para hacer el trabajo, toda esa mierda desaparece tan pronto como el reflector cae sobre mí, tan pronto como toco la primera maldita nota. Y Emmett _pidió_ venir conmigo, papá, de modo que también fue su decisión."

Suspiré, frotando mi rostro con mis manos. Me sentía cansado y triste, sin mencionar sucio por estar en el avión. Quería una ducha, y quería dormir, pero más que nada, quería bajar disparado las escaleras hacia Bella a fin de envolverla y enterrar toda es mierda en algo bueno, algo que no estaba manchado por mentiras y alcohol, y malentendidos. Nada sonaba tan bueno como perderme en ella, mostrándole lo increíble que me hacía sentir. En las últimas semanas, desde que la conocí, mi vida había cambiado dramáticamente y se lo debía a ella. A pesar de la situación en la que estaba en ese momento, las cosas no eran tan difíciles porque ella estaba en mi vida.

Riéndome bajito detrás de mi mano, me di cuenta que me había enamorado como un puto loco de la bonita morena, la cosita valiente que había salvado mi trasero de los paparazzi, que me permitió entrar tambaleándome a su vida, solo para traer caos y anarquía conmigo, envolviéndome en sus brazos.

Esa realización me hizo querer correr hacia ella, decirle lo increíble que era para mí… _por mí_ , pero sabía que era demasiado pronto. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de ella diciéndome que también me quería estaba muy vívido en mi mente. Por años, mi vida llevó un ritmo acelerado, con momentos aislados de gratificación instantánea. Con Heidi, había sido lo mismo—una relación oculta detrás de una cortina de mentiras. Con Bella, lo quería todo—llevarla en la gira, venir a casa con ella, mostrarle el mundo, y probar que podía ser Edward con ella... no Masen, no una manifestación tipo marioneta creada por las masas. No quería gratificación instantánea; quería mostrarle cómo ella me hacía una mejor persona, cómo me permitía emerger por sobre toda la mierda.

Suspirando profundamente, hice a un lado todo eso para centrarme en el problema presente. "Estoy harto, papá. Si quieres ayuda, entonces te ayudaremos. Pero ya no voy a hacer esto. Vas a terminar matándote o alguien más, ya sea en un coche o en el maldito hospital, y no voy a contribuir a ello. Considera esto tu intervención. Tómalo o déjalo." Me puse de pie, todavía manteniendo el teléfono de papá en mi oído. "Tengo un mes más de reuniones AA obligatorias antes de quedar libre por algo que tú hiciste. Lo voy a terminar porque prometí que lo haría, y lo haré antes de que la banda se vaya de gira.

"¿Y mamá?" Dije al teléfono. "Lamento que hayamos mentido. Lamento haberte ocultado la verdad, pero era algo delicado, y no quisimos que te vieras atrapada en ello. Lo hicimos para protegerte… hasta cierto punto. Una vez que los cargos fueron resueltos en la corte, le dije a papá que te dijera pero él tenía miedo."

"Esa no es una excusa," argumentó.

"En realidad, se puede decir que lo es, mamá," repliqué, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Teníamos que hacer que se viera de cierta forma. El asunto está hecho. Mientras que el arresto y rehabilitación apenas tocó mi reputación, hubiese arruinado la de papá y la tuya. Fue difícil decir que no cuando él estaba suplicando por ayuda, mamá, y podría haberlo hecho, pero no lo hice. Esa es mi culpa. Le hice prometer que conseguiría ayuda, que iría a las reuniones conmigo, pero no lo hizo. Esa es su culpa. Pero ignorarlo todo cuando estaba justo frente a tu nariz… esa es tu culpa. Joder, todos nos equivocamos."

"Edward," mi mamá empezó a decir por la línea.

"Traté de ayudar, sin importar lo retorcido que se volvió esa mierda…"

"Lenguaje, Edward…" Mi mamá susurró, pero fue una reprimenda a medias.

"Lo siento," murmuré, pasando una mano por mi cabello. "Maldición, estoy harto de vivir por todos los demás. Estoy harto de mentir. No soy un alcohólico, no soy un fiestero salvaje, y no estoy durmiendo con todas las chicas del jodido noroeste del Pacífico. Solo hay una chica, que está justo bajando las escaleras, y ella es la única a la que no le he mentido, pero no tengo que mentirle. Solo la quiero a ella y a la música. Todo lo demás además de eso es superfluo."

Mi papá me observaba con una expresión de curiosidad, retorciendo nervioso sus manos.

"Los amo a los dos, pero ustedes tienen que resolver esto solos, juntos, con rehabilitación, con un maldito sacerdote para lo que me importa, pero yo ya no puedo. Tengo que suficiente mierda que hacer."

Le arrojé el teléfono a mi papá, sacando mis llaves. "Voy a tomar algo de aire. Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres. Infórmame lo que decidas."

Por un momento, me pregunté si siquiera recordaría esta mierda por la mañana, pero sabía que mi madre lo haría. También sabía que Rose y Emmett podían encargarse de algo. Salí de mi departamento, bajando ruidosamente las escaleras. Me detuve por un momento en la puerta de Bella pero continué bajando y entré al callejón. Sabía que tenía que hablar con ella, explicarle todo, pero también sabía que si posaba mis ojos en ella en ese momento, perdería el control de mi mierda. La deseaba con una intensidad que probablemente la asustaría, y lo haría por todas las razones equivocadas. Como ella había dicho… un escape.

Caminando hacia mi coche, cambié de opinión y simplemente seguí caminando mientras me ponía un gorro de lana en la cabeza que tenía en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

 **~oOo~**

No tengo idea por cuánto tiempo caminé o qué tan lejos. Me perdí en mis pensamientos, en notas musicales que me suplicaban por ser escritas, en cómo mi puta vida de verdad se había jodido.

Habían pasado unas horas cuando me di cuenta que había dejado mi teléfono en mi departamento, pero no podía importarme menos. Mirando alrededor, vi que había terminado frente al agua. Sentándome en la banca más cercana, traté de acallar mi mente. No funcionó, aunque estaba mejor que antes.

Era bien pasada la medianoche cuando finalmente volví. Estaba jodidamente exhausto, pero mi mente todavía seguía trabajando. Apresurándome al pasar por la puerta de Bella a fin de no solo… derrumbarla para llegar a ella, volví a entrar a mi departamento. Estaba oscuro y en silencio, excepto por el sonido del suave ronquido de mi padre en el sofá. Aunque probablemente dormiría durante un huracán, agarré mi guitarra acústica y la llevé afuera para no despertarlo. Sentándome en el primer escalón, me recargué contra la barandilla para puntear suavemente.

Toqué lo que sea que viniera a la mente—notas al azar, parte de canciones que había probado pero nunca escribí, incluso algunas de las canciones de Chainsaw Charlie.

Nunca la escuché acercarse. Demonios, ni siquiera la vi subir las escaleras, pero de pronto el hermoso ángel moreno estaba de pie unos escalones abajo, dejándola casi a la altura de mi asiento en el rellano. Mis ojos recorrieron de sus suaves pantalones de pijama a cuadros, a una enorme camiseta con un increíble emblema Fender, y finalmente llegaron al rostro más dulce en el maldito planeta.

"Podrías ser la cosa más _sexy_ que jamás haya visto," murmuré, sonriendo cuando bajó la vista para mirarse y me levantó una mortal ceja. "Maldita sea, simplemente perfecta."

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó, ignorando mi parloteo estúpido, y cuando asentí, se movió un poco sobre sus pies, pero no estaba precisamente vestida para estar afuera en el clima helado.

"Ven aquí," le susurré, dejando mi guitarra a un lado y abriendo mi chaqueta de piel. Se sentó de lado en mi regazo, y la envolví con mi chaqueta y mis brazos. "¿Mejor?"

Asintió, prácticamente derritiéndose contra mí, pero habló bajito. "No me respondiste. ¿Estás bien, Edward?"

"Ahora lo estoy," dije sinceramente con un suspiro, enterrando mi rostro en su cuello.

"Yo um… tengo que… Edward, deberías saber… ¿que te escuché?" Dijo, pero salió como una pregunta al apartarse para mirarme a los ojos. "No fue mi intención, pero… el sonido viaja… Tú estabas… gritando un poco," admitió, su nariz arrugándose.

Encogí un hombro. "De todos modos quería decírtelo, pero…"

"Tú…" Comenzó a decir, pausando para fruncir ligeramente el ceño mientras sus dedos se arrastraban por mi rostro. "¿Tú… fuiste a la cárcel por él? ¿Tomaste su lugar?"

"Sí… no podía… no debí haberlo hecho, pero él es mi _papá_ , Bella. Lo admiré toda mi puñetera vida, y joder, verlo tan asustado…" Sabía que mi voz sonaba suplicante, sonaba como un niñito hablando como si idolatrara a su papi, pero de toda la maldita gente en el mundo, _ella_ era la única que necesitaba que comprendiera.

"Eso…" Comenzó a decir, al parecer batallando con sus palabras, pero finalmente me besó con dulzura. "Eso fue estúpido y valiente y dulce y terrible y…y..."

"Podrías haberte detenido en estúpido, ángel."

Esbozó una sonrisa. "Entonces, a eso se refería él cuando dijo que te estaba usando. Eso debió haber sido atemorizante."

Me encogí de hombros, abrazándola, mis manos subiendo y bajando su costado por fuera de su camiseta pero todavía tratando de mantenerla dentro de mi chaqueta. "Había sido arrestado antes, cariño, por conducta desordenada… una fiesta en un hotel después de un _show_ que se salió un poco de control," le dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia. "Pero me dejaron ir y nunca levantaron cargos. Una vez que supimos que nadie—además de Bree—había salido herido, y que ella solo tenía heridas leves, el resto no fue mucho problema para mí."

"Me refiero a atemorizante por lo que pudiera haber significado para tu familia," me dijo en voz baja, levantando su mano y quitando el gorro de lana de mi cabeza para pasar sus dedos por mi cabello.

Me le quedé mirando por un momento. "Sí."

Ella echó un vistazo detrás de mí a mi puerta y luego me miró a los ojos. "¿Qué va a hacer él?"

"No lo sé," dije con un suspiro, soltándola a fin de poner mi gorro sobre su cabeza para mantenerla caliente. Eché su cabello hacia atrás. "Es su decisión. Yo ya he hecho demasiado…"

Asintió con tristeza, inclinando su cabeza hacia mí y colocando su mano sobre mi pecho. "Sí, pero lo hiciste con buenas intenciones, Edward."

"Tal vez, pero volvimos al principio."

"No, no es así. Cariño, él vino a ti antes de ir a cualquier otro lado. Algo de lo que hiciste, algo de lo que estás haciendo le está abriendo los ojos."

"Eso espero."

"¿Sabes?... Él no condujo. Tomó un taxi hasta aquí para buscarte." Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba al escuchar eso, pero no dije nada cuando tomó cada lado de mi rostro. "¿Puedo decirte algo?" Preguntó, como si alguna vez le diría que no, y le dije que sí. "Has hecho más que suficiente. Tal vez demasiado, pero está bien retroceder. No quiere decir que no lo amas, o que no te importa, pero él de verdad tiene que hacer esto solo, Edward."

Asintiendo, dejé escapar un largo suspiro. Ella tenía razón, por supuesto. Sabía que la tenía. La volví atraer hacia mí, metiendo una vez más mi rostro en su cuello. Pero tuve que sonreír cuando todo su cuerpo vibró por los escalofríos.

"Ven, vamos a entrar antes de que los dedos se te congelen o algo." Deslizando mi brazo por debajo de sus rodillas, me levanté con ella acunada contra mi pecho.

"Tu guitarra…" Dijo, estirando su mano y agarrándola con una sonrisa. "No deberías dejarla aquí afuera."

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, sonreí y bajé a la puerta de su departamento. Esperaba que agarrara el pomo de la puerta, pero cuando la miré, podía ver que sus ojos estaban fijos en mi pecho. Aunque no se bajó de mis brazos.

"Edward, yo…" Comenzó a decir, tragando con nerviosismo al mismo tiempo que sujetaba la manga de mi chaqueta con su mano libre, y le quité la guitarra y la recargué contra la pared. "Cuando dije que tu voz viajó escaleras abajo, significa que escuché… _todo_ lo que dijiste…"

"¿Qué escuchaste que hace que no quieras mirarme, ángel? Has escuchado lo peor, las mentiras, y la pelea familiar. ¿Qué más hay?" Le dije en broma, acercándome para besar su mejilla, pero me quedé inmóvil cuando recordé lo que había dicho al final. "Oh…"

"¿Hablabas serio?" Susurró cuando arrastré mis labios ligeramente por su mejilla. "¿Sobre mí? ¿Sobre qué había solo una chica… bajando las escaleras?"

Sonriendo contra el punto justo debajo de su oreja, susurré, "Sí, ángel." Sabía que estaba presionando y la situación, simplemente porque mi deseo por ella no había disminuido en mi larga caminata—cuando abrí mi boca hacia su piel para probar su dulzura salada. "Mierda, Bella, yo…"

Probé y besé el largo de su cuello, tentando el lóbulo de su oreja con mi lengua y mis dientes.

"Llévame dentro, Edward," me ordenó, y me aparté para mirarla, pensando que la había presionado demasiado, pero ella agarró mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó. "He cambiado de opinión," lloriqueó contra mi boca.

"¿Sobre qué, cariño?" Gemí, porque joder, querido Dios, me estaba matando con su voz, sus besos, sus dedos en mi cabello, sin mencionar lo ridículamente adorable que estaba en pijamas y mi gorro de lana.

"Tal vez necesitamos ese escape…"

Mi frente golpeó suavemente la suya. "Tienes que decirlo en serio, Bella. Mi control en torno a ti se está evaporando."

Ella sonrió, asintiendo contra mí al alcanzar el pomo de la puerta.

* * *

 **(1) Camina al borde de la navaja**

 **Corta en la locura**

 **Cuestiona toda tu confianza**

 **Trágate el miedo**

 **Veo al hombre rasgando mi alma ahora**

 **Yo, conozco al hombre**

 **Lo conozco muy bien**

 **Aquí no hay nada gratis**

 **Perdí a quien quiero ser**

 **Mi sangre de serpiente puede ser muy fría**

 **Cualquier día dado**

 **Me llevaré todo**

 **Otra idea que no puedo controlar**

* * *

 _ **De nuevo, no maten a la traductora jajajaja Deb fue quien lo dejó en lo más emocionante. Como diría mi querida Beta. ¡Por fin! Y sí, al fin se le va a hacer al pobre de Edward. Pero hablando de discusión familiar, ¿qué creen? ¿Será que al fin Carlisle entre en razón o no recordará nada por la mañana? Bueno, es seguro que Esme se lo recordará, y más porque al parecer lo corrió de la casa. Pero como dijo Edward todos se equivocaron, es cierto que Carlisle es el del problema y que solo él tiene que resolverlo, pero la intervención de Edward y la negación de Esme no fueron de ayuda. Ahora veremos si él tiene el valor de levantarse. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y me encantaría saber qué les pareció, qué fue lo que más les gustó. Estaré esperando sus reviews para saberlo. Ya saben que eso es lo que me anima a seguir compartiendo estás historias con ustedes.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Shikara65, Edward y Bella Cullen 08, Sheei Luquee, Masilobe, freedom2604, Tecupi, debynoe, Brenda Cullenn, Gabriela Cullen, Merce, alejandra1987, YessyVL13, Lady Grigori, beakis, Srher Evans, Laliscg, ELIZABETH, Vanina Iliana, glow0718, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, saraipineda44, Noelia, nnuma76, Milh Llop, Pili, PRISOL, injoa, Maribel, tulgarita, cary, LicetSalvatore, lizdayanna, Nadiia16, Melania, rjnavajas, Techu, patymdn, Manligrez, krisr0405, Cathaysa, Yoliki, bbluelilas, myaenriquez02, Sully YM, Mafer, Ericastelo, lagie, maries24, Rossmery, Tata XOXO, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	10. Nada más importa

_No puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la historia es,_ _ **Drotuno,**_ _yo solo traduzco._

 **Y como siempre le doy la bienvenida y le agradezco a mi compañera de armas, mi querida Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por ayudarme a mejor la calidad de mis traducciones.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10 – Nada más importa**

 _Never opened myself this way_ _ **(1)**_

 _Life is ours, we live it out way_

 _All these words I don't just say_

 _And nothing else matters_

 _Trust I seek and I find in you_

 _Every day for us something new_

 _Open mind for a different view_

 _And nothing else matters_

 _Never cared for what they do_

 _Never cared for what they know_

 _But I know_

" _Nothing Else Matters" – Metallica_

 **EDWARD**

No me moví del tapete de bienvenida en la entrada de Bella, pero el suave sonido de la puerta abriéndose me sobresaltó un poco y aceleró el latido de mi corazón porque las cosas estaban a punto de hacerse reales. Estaba familiarizado con el sexo, pero de pronto, mis palmas y mi frente estaban sudorosas, mi corazón latía con fuerza, y mi respiración era superficial.

Cuando Bella se retorció un poco para bajarse, salí abruptamente de la confusión en la que había estado. Ella agarró mi guitarra y luego mi mano, llevándome dentro. Recargó la guitarra en la pared de la cocina, cerrando su puerta principal. Era como si yo hubiera desarrollado algún tipo de visión de túnel, porque todo lo que podía ver era a ella, y me di cuenta que estaba tan nerviosa como yo.

"Nosotros… no tenemos…" Comencé a decir que no teníamos que hacer nada, pero sabía que sería una rotunda y obvia mentira. La necesitaba. La necesitaba a un grado que no podía controlar, ni quería ya hacerlo.

Ella me quitó el gorro de lana lentamente de mi cabeza y lo puso sobre la encimera, mirándome con una cálida sonrisa que simplemente me mató. Di un paso hacia ella y sonreí con suficiencia cuando retrocedió al mismo tiempo, solo que su paso estaba obstaculizado por la mesa de la cocina.

"¿Estás nerviosa, ángel?" Le pregunté, no solo porque necesitaba saber que no era el único, sino porque si ella lo estaba, entonces quería saber por qué para poder tranquilizarnos a ambos.

"N-No…" Empezó a decir pero sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza. "De acuerdo, sí… un poco."

"¿Por qué?" Me acerqué, sujetándola entre mi cuerpo y la mesa. Quité el cabello de su rostro, deslizando una mano entre los obscuros rizos en su cuello a fin de inclinar su rostro hacia arriba. Besé suavemente sus labios una y otra vez, tratando de calmarme. De otra forma, jodería todo esto. "¿Por qué, Bella? Por favor, dime. No te quiero nerviosa. Yo lo estoy un poco por ambos."

Su risa fue corta pero dulce. "Tú… tú eres, bueno, tú eres tú, Edward. Yo no soy… una modelo o…"

"No quiero que seas nadie más que tú, cariño. Por favor, confía en mí en eso," le juré, frunciéndole un poco el ceño. Nunca habría considerado a Bella como insegura por su apariencia, pero supongo que en este momento era compresible. "Creo que eres la cosita más hermosa en la que he puesto mis ojos, así que… ¿qué más?"

Levantando su mano, empujó la chaqueta de mis hombros para quitármela, colgándola en el respaldo de una silla de la cocina. Se quedó callada por un momento, pero su ceño se frunció cuando finalmente me volvió a mirar a los ojos.

"No sé… No sé qué esperas de mí," dijo muy bajito.

Dejé escapar una suave risa, pero murió rápidamente porque al parecer la hirió un poco. "No espero nada. Honestamente. Nada podría pasar esta noche, y solo estar aquí me hace un hombre malditamente feliz. Pero las cosas que _quiero_ hacerte forman una gran lista, y la mayoría de ellas terminan contigo gritando mi nombre. Más de una vez."

Y ahí estaba, esa puta sonrisa _sexy_ que vivía para ver. Hizo que sus ojos se oscurecieran y su nariz se arrugara, por lo que no pude evitar acercarme y besarla de nuevo. La estaba inclinando lentamente sobre la mesa, así que retrocedí un poco.

"¿Y después?" Preguntó vacilante, lamiendo sus labios.

Tomando ambos lados de su rostro en mis manos, hice que me mirara. "No estoy aquí por algo de una sola vez, Bella. Estoy… me gustaría… no quiero solo esta noche. Quiero… todas tus noches… o mañanas… o días. Si crees que voy a—"

"No, Edward," replicó, sacudiendo la cabeza, que seguía acunada entre mis manos. "También quiero eso; es solo que—"

La interrumpí con un beso, agradeciéndole en silencio a cualquier deidad que tuviera que agradecer que estuviéramos en la misma sintonía. Mis dedos se hundieron en su cabello, tirando solo lo suficiente para sacar un _sexy_ gemido de ella. Sosteniendo su cabeza en mi mano, dejé que mi brazo libre envolviera su cintura a fin de levantarla hacia el borde de la mesa. Joder, la quería por todo este maldito departamento. Cada superficie tenía posibilidades.

"¿Solo qué?" Jadeé, pegando mi frente a la de ella, pero en sus ojos, a pesar del oscuro deseo con el que me miraban, vi una pizca de miedo.

"¿Cómo vamos…?" Comenzó a decir, solo para detenerse con el ceño fruncido. "Soy tan estúpida. Debería solo… dije escapar, y ahora me estoy cuestionando…"

"No voy a ir a ninguna parte," le juré pero la besé rápidamente para corregir eso. "Me refiero a que, me iré de gira, pero quiero decir que… te deseo a _ti_ , Bella. No será fácil—simplemente no lo será—pero deseo que seas la única con la que regrese, tal vez llevarte conmigo algunas veces. Nada importa tanto como tenerte en mi vida… Quiero que lo resolvamos juntos." Mi mirada recorrió todo su deslumbrante rostro, y simplemente me encogí de hombros. "Ya te pertenezco, ángel. Ha sido así desde que entré al bar esa noche. Solo quiero que me pertenezcas."

"Edward," lloriqueó, deslizando sus manos por mi estómago y mi pecho y alrededor de mi cuello al mismo tiempo que arrugaba un poco su frente. "Demasiado tarde. Joder, ya es demasiado tarde."

"Bien," gruñí, acercándome para besarla una vez más.

Mi lengua reclamó su boca mientras mi cuerpo se movió para quedar entre sus piernas. Su cabello era suave entre mis dedos, y no pude evitar tirar un poco de sus rizos cuando sus piernas rodearon mi cintura y sus manos se deslizaron bajo mi camiseta. Mi mano libre agarró y tiró de su camiseta, tomando su seno sobre la suave tela, y una sarta de maldiciones se escaparon de mis labios contra su boca.

"Jodido infierno… ¿tienes un _piercing_?" Susurré, mi cabeza cayendo sobre su hombro, aunque no podría mantener mi boca lejos de su piel si pudiera. "¿Qué más estás ocultando ahí, ángel?"

Su risita fue entrecortada, y se detuvo cuando dejé besos con la boca abierta a lo largo de su cuello hacia su oído al mismo tiempo que mi pulgar hacía círculos en lo que solo podía imaginar era un aro que atravesaba su pezón.

"Te lo dije, Edward… no soy un ángel," me dijo, la última palabra interrumpida por un gemido cuando revisé su otro pezón y encontré que eran iguales. "M-Mierda…"

Sonriendo al escuchar su reacción, me aparté de su cuello y retiré mi mano de su cabello. Quedándome entre sus piernas, tomé sus dos senos en mis manos sobre esa malditamente increíble camiseta Fender, usando mis pulgares para jugar con los _piercings_. Viendo sus ojos rodar dentro de su cabeza y sentir sus piernas acercarme a dónde podía sentir el calor de su coño, mordí mi labio inferior, tratando de no hacer su ropa completamente tiras y tomarla justo ahí.

Rodando un pezón al mismo tiempo que mi otra mano se deslizaba entre nosotros, me incliné para besar sus labios, susurrando, "¿Qué más me estás ocultando?"

Tomé su coño posesivamente sobre sus pantalones de pijama, sintiendo el calor e imaginando que se estaba humedeciendo más por segundo mientras se retorcía en mi mano.

"¿Más?"

Asintió, gimiendo cuando detuve todo para apartarme. Deslizando mis manos debajo de su camiseta, agarré la cintura de sus pantalones, y la miré a los ojos hasta que asintió y se levantó solo un poco para que pudiera bajarlos. Sus piernas eran tersas, con preciosa piel cremosa, y aparentemente largas para una chica que era unos centímetros más alta del 1.50. Arrodillándome frente a ella, la ayudé a quitárselos, y alcancé a ver algo negro, encaje y tatuajes debajo de su camiseta.

Sin embargo, mis manos tenían mente propia. Se estiraron, agarraron y rozaron piel tersa, desapareciendo debajo de esa larga camiseta Fender, y le sonreí a ella.

"¿La camiseta de quién?" Le pregunté, liberando una mano y delineando la pantalla blanca sobre el algodón negro que tenía un fénix entre el logo Fender.

"De mi papá," respondió con una sonrisa, sus ojos en mí cuando me volví a enderezara frente a ella. "Es mi favorita."

"Me gusta," le dije, "pero no la tendrás puesta por mucho más tiempo."

"Tú primero," declaró, agarrando la orilla de mi camiseta, y llevé mi mano hacia atrás para agarrar la tela a fin de quitármela por encima de mi cabeza. Sus ojos estaban oscuros y fieros al admirar mi pecho, y aunque trataba de mantenerme en forma para el escenario, algo en la forma en que me estaba mirando me hizo sentir increíblemente orgulloso.

Sonriendo con suficiencia cuando esas piernas ahora desnudas envolvieron mis muslos para atraerme nuevamente, agarré puños de su camiseta, retorciéndola y tirando de ella para llegar a su piel y sedosa ropa interior, solo para encontrar de nuevo su boca. Joder, tomarla sobre esa mesa se estaba volviendo cada vez más atractivo entre más largo e intenso se hacía nuestro beso. Sus dedos se entrelazaron en mi cabello y agarraron mi espalda, provocando que me restregara en ella. Su calor era intenso entre sus piernas; podía sentirlo a través de mis _jeans_ , dirigiéndose directamente a mi polla. Y lo deseaba.

Tomando su trasero, la pegué a mí, restregándome en ella. "Recuéstate," susurré contra sus labios, mi mano extendida sobre su estómago debajo de su camiseta, y sonreí ante otro descubrimiento. "Caray… otro _piercing_. Mierda, estoy ansioso por ver todo de ti." Jugueteé un poco con el _piercing_ en su ombligo, continuando hacia abajo a la orilla de encaje de su ropa interior.

Ella apenas pudo reír, pero su sonrisa seguía ahí mientras sus manos trataban de aferrarse a mí en alguna parte, donde sea. Mis dedos se deslizaron sigilosamente debajo de la cintura, encontrando su piel desnuda, vello recortado y humedad.

"¿Qué? ¿Ningún _piercing_ aquí?"

"Joder no. Ninguna aguja se acercar ahí," bufó, mirándome suplicante. "Edward… Oh, mierda…"

Sonriendo, asentí. "Comprendo. Agujas no… ¿pero qué hay de esto?" Pregunté, mis dedos acariciando, deslizándose por sus pliegues, y girando su clítoris solo lo suficiente para que su respiración se entrecortara. "¿Es ese un sí?"

Necesitaba que se corriera. Lo necesitaba tanto que me estaba poniendo de rodillas frente a ella, arrancándole esas cosas de encaje y arrojándolas al suelo. Volví a tocarla, rozando con mi nariz el interior de su muslo, solo para inhalar su aroma.

"Dime, ángel…" Le ordené, deslizando dos dedos muy dentro de ella. "Tan mojada, pero creo que podemos mejorarlo. Agujas no, y parecen gustarte mis dedos, nena, pero… ¿qué hay de mi boca? ¿Mi lengua?" Pregunté, chupando la piel del interior de su muslo, sonriendo en satisfacción cuando todo su cuerpo reaccionó. Sus piernas se abrieron, y se recostó un poco más sobre la mesa. Dejé un beso tentador en su clítoris, viendo si realmente respondería a mí.

"Por favor… Edward… por favor," gimió, tratando de encontrar algo de lo que agarrarse y decidiéndose por mi cabello y un puñado de su camiseta, que estaba en el medio, pero joder, no iba a detenerme, en especial cuando ella dijo mi nombre de esa forma. Solo tenía que escuchar esa mierda otra vez.

Nadie había dicho mi nombre de esa forma. Jamás. Siempre fue Masen. Siempre estaba interpretando un papel, pero esta vez no. Esta vez, todo en mí estaba a punto de hacer sentir bien a Bella.

Mi polla se tensó contra mis _jeans_ , y traté de ajustarla, pero no ayudó en nada. Maldición, no podía esperar, pero mi chica estaba perdiendo su mierda. Mis ojos se clavaron en el rostro de Bella cuando finalmente pasé mi lengua sobre sus labios, a través de sus pliegues, y en torno a su clítoris.

Sus talones se aferraron a mis hombros, sus dedos agarraron mi cabello de una forma deliciosamente dolorosa, y su coño comenzó a cerrarse sobre mis dedos cuando prácticamente montó mi rostro. Estaba muy cerca. Curveando mis dedos en el punto justo, prendí mi boca a su clítoris y chupé con fuerza al mismo tiempo que giraba mi lengua una y otra vez. Sus caderas se elevaron, sus dedos se curvearon, y finalmente, el sonido que había estado deseando escuchar tocó el aire a nuestro alrededor como el suave coro de una plegaria.

"¡Mierda… Edward!"

Algo sobre escuchar mi nombre de esa forma era tan diferente, tan significativo, que casi me corrí con ella en mis _jeans_ justo en ese momento por escucharlo.

La calmé al continuar hasta que pasaran los espasmos, dejando un dulce beso en su montículo antes de ponerme de pie. Sonriéndole, coloqué sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y tomé su trasero para levantarla. La quería fuera de esa mesa, así que comencé a caminar hacia su cama. Su respiración seguía pesada cuando sus labios encontraron los míos, y me besó hasta que apenas pude caminar. De alguna forma, llegué a su colchón sin tropezar o correrme en mis _jeans_ , pero caíamos en la cama en un enredo de piernas y labios y lenguas, sin mencionar esa camiseta olvidada de Dios y mis pantalones.

Me quité las botas, y cayeron de un extremo de la cama con un golpe sordo al mismo tiempo que Bella alcanzó mis _jeans_.

"Podemos… podemos detenernos, ángel," le advertí, agarrando suavemente su muñeca para detenerla. "Yo…" Mis ojos rodaron dentro de mi cabeza cuando su mano frotó el exterior de mis _jeans_ sobre mi ansiosa polla.

"No se siente como que quieras detenerte."

Se me escapó una estridente carcajada, y sacudí mi cabeza. "Joder, no, pero…" Detuve su mano otra vez. "Pero si sigues haciendo eso, vamos a tener problemas."

Ella sonrió, y estaba hermosa y salvaje por correrse, sus ojos recorrieron todo mi rostro mientras abría los botones de mis _jeans_ poco a poco. Uno por agonizante uno.

"Recuéstate," me dijo, empujando mi hombro hasta que hice lo que me pidió, y luego levanté mis caderas para que bajara mis _jeans_ y ropa interior. Mi polla saltó libre, casi palpitando de alivio después de estar atrapada, y siseé cuando su mano caliente me envolvió.

"Oh, mierda…" Susurré con mis dientes apretados, mi cabeza hundiéndose en su almohada.

Cuando sentí sus labios en mi piel, casi me levantó disparado de la cama. Se arrastraron sobre mi muslo, subiendo por mi eje, y a lo largo del sendero de pelo en mi estómago. Echándole un vistazo, no pude evitar mecerme un poco hacia arriba. Ella estaba admirando los tatuajes en mis piernas y mi estómago, pero principalmente, estaba arrastrando esos preciosos labios por mi polla que goteaba.

"Bella…" Gemí, quitando el cabello de su rostro. "Quiero eso, pero…" Joder, había pasado muchísimo maldito tiempo desde que me había corrido por algo más que mi mano. Había estado de gira antes del accidente, y luego en rehabilitación, lo que terminó las cosas con Heidi. Meses, en realidad. "Quiero…" Jadeé, forzándome a concentrarme lo suficiente en ella. Me incorporé, sonriendo con suficiencia al ver su adorable expresión de inconformidad. "Tranquila, ángel…ven aquí," susurré, guiándola hasta que estaba sobre mí. "Oh, mierda… el calor." Metiendo la mano en su cabello, le di un beso intenso y profundo, girando mi lengua con la suya, pero finalmente me aparté. "Quédate quieta, quédate quieta…"

Me sonrió con picardía pero dejó de retorcerse. Sus dedos, sin embargo, estaban en mi cabello, cruzando por mi rostro, y tirando de mis hombros.

"Espera, cariño," le supliqué, al fin alcanzando la orilla de su camiseta. "Déjame verte…" Cuando no se movió, miré a su rostro pensativo. "¿Ángel?" Le pregunté en voz baja, y por fin asintió.

Levantando la tela, le quité la camiseta, y mi boca se abrió al ver a la hermosa criatura sentada a horcajadas en mi regazo. Iba a cubrirse, y la detuve.

"No, nena… no lo hagas. Eres… jodidamente perfecta," susurré asombrado, tragando grueso ante la vista frente a mí.

Los senos que habían encajado en mi mano estaban respingones, y el acero de los _piercings_ atravesando sus apretados pezones, suplicaban mi atención. Inclinando un poco su espalda, arrastré mis dedos sobre el tatuaje—espirales en negro, con flores y libélulas, y lo que creí eran notas musicales sobre el hueso de su cadera. Subiendo por su costado estaba una mancha de color donde un diente de león se estaba desbaratando en el viento. Mi pulgar rozó el brillante _piercing_ de su ombligo, y sonreí cuando dio un suave chillido.

La toqué en _todas partes_ en las que pudiera poner mis manos, inclinándola hasta que su espalda encontró la cama entre mis piernas. Tomé, amasé, acaricié… solo la sentí por todas partes.

"Joder, ángel… eres como un juguete nuevo," gruñí, volviéndola a sentar.

Ella sonrió, una carcajada con un gemido escapando de ella, pero agarró mi rostro. "Edward, por favor…"

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, el dulce sonido de mi nombre viniendo de ella. Mi verdadero nombre. Mi ceño se frunció mientras solo miraba su rostro.

"Bella, tú…" Dejé ligeros besos en sus labios. "Amo… el sonido de mi verdadero nombre viniendo de ti de esa forma; nadie jamás… Y…"

Su mirada se enterneció al escuchar mi estúpido parloteo, y sus dedos pasaron por mi cabello.

"Joder, suena tan bien…"

Ella empezó a moverse sobre mí, y la detuve. "Mis _jeans_ , cariño… tenemos…"

Sacudiendo su cabeza, se inclinó hacia el cajón de su buró, regresando con un condón en su mano, y asentí. Se deslizó un poco hacia atrás en mis piernas, abriendo la envoltura y desenrollando el condón sobre mí. Una vez que estuvo puesto, nos miramos a los ojos por un minuto. La energía entre nosotros, el pulso eléctrico que venía de su toque… todo se estaba acumulando.

No había retorno, sobre todo cuando mi dulce chica se levantó y bajó lentamente sobre mí, tomándome por completo dentro de ella.

"Maldición," susurré, mis ojos nunca dejaron los suyos.

"Lo sé," jadeó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, mi cabeza, de manera que no se encontrara espacio entre nosotros. "Edward…"

Comenzó a moverse, levantándose despacio y restregándose al bajar. Nuestras bocas apenas separadas, exhalando respiraciones pesadas sobre mejillas. Mis brazos la mantuvieron cerca, ayudándola a guiar su ritmo, pero nuestros movimientos se volvieron erráticos y frenéticos.

Rodándonos, la presioné en la cama, y todo se volvió más nítido y claro y se sentía jodidamente bien. Sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, pero elevé una más alto, sosteniéndola ahí mientras entraba y salía de ella con profundas estocadas. Los rizos oscuros de Bella estaban extendidos en torno a ella, y de pronto, con desesperación, deseaba ver esa mierda en mi propia cama, mi propia mesa, tal vez incluso contra mi puerta. Bella agarró mi espalda, deslizándose hacia mi trasero para sujetarlo con cada estocada.

"¿Más, cariño? ¿Con más fuerza?"

"Sí…" Gruñó, trabajando conmigo.

Me senté sobre mis talones, sujetando sus caderas mientras empujaba con más fuerza, usando mi pulgar para acariciar su clítoris. Ella estaba preciosa y _sexy_ y tan malditamente cerca. Colocando su pierna en mi brazo, apoyé mi mano junto a su cabeza. Agachándome, acaricié sus pezones y sus _piercings_ con mi lengua, mordisqueando ligeramente con mis dientes.

"Oh, vamos, Bella. Déjame tenerlo… lo deseo. Por favor…"

Unas cuantas estocadas más, con un giro de mis caderas, sin mencionar que chupé sus pezones con fuerza, nos tenía a ambos cayendo a un abismo sin control. Su coño se cerró sobre mi polla con veloces palpitaciones mientras todo en ella me acercaba, y mis estocadas flaquearon una, dos, tres veces hasta que me hundí tan profundamente como pude.

"¡Joder… joder… maldita sea!" Gemí en la curva de su cuello.

Su pequeña figura se estremeció, y me abrazó con fuerza, sus dedos hundiéndose en mi cabello.

"Mierda, ángel… eso fue…"

"Dios, lo sé," susurró, volviéndose para besar el punto donde mi cuello se encuentra con mi hombro. "Edward," comenzó a decir pero retorció un poco mi cabello. Cuando me levanté ligeramente para mirarla, me besó. "Quédate. Sé que… tienes…" Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el techo.

Besé su barbilla, su nariz, y luego sus labios, y dije, "No voy a dejar este lugar. Mañana será otro día, ángel. Justo ahora, solo quiero esto. ¿De acuerdo?"

Su gesto afirmativo fue ferviente y adorable, y sonreí, pero se volvió una mueca cuando nos separamos. Retiré el condón, y ella señaló hacia el baño, así que me levanté para desecharlo. Al volver a entrar a la habitación, le sonreí al verla sosteniendo las mantas de su cama. Todavía estaba gloriosamente desnuda, y me deslicé junto a ella, atrayéndola a mí.

Algo en cada segundo que pasaba dentro de su departamento se sentía perfecto y correcto, y dejé un beso en su frente cuando su cuerpo se moldeó a mi costado. El sueño vino fácilmente, a pesar de los acontecimientos de esa noche más temprano, y tarareé alegremente al quedarme dormido con los labios de Bella pegados a mi pecho.

 **~oOo~**

Lo primero que empecé a notar fue la luz filtrándose a través de mis párpados. Lo segundo fue la sensación de piel caliente y sedosa deslizándose en la mía. El aroma a Bella me rodeaba, y poco a poco los recuerdos de la noche anterior empezaron a volver. Mi polla se endureció al recordar los sonidos, el sabor, el olor a sexo; parecía que aún pendían en el aire de su departamento, y quería ese olor siempre conmigo. Pero no había sido solo sexo—había sido muchísimo más. Había sido eléctrico y simplemente perfecto… pero deliciosamente perfecto.

Recordé regresar a la cama y quedarme dormido, solo para ser despertado poco tiempo después por labios cálidos y húmedos alrededor de mi polla, y Bella no sabía que había despertado a un monstruo, porque eso inició una ronda completamente nueva, donde la tomé por detrás. Con fuerza.

Rodando sobre mi costado, miré la espalda de Bella, piel tersa y desnuda, y el tatuaje que había visto en la parte más oscura de la noche. Ahora a la luz del día, podía verlo por lo que era: un cisne en forma de una llave de sol. Rozando mis labios en él, suspiré con tristeza por ella, porque ni siquiera necesitaba decirme que representaba a su papá.

La acerqué a mí, envolviendo un brazo en torno a su cintura y sonriendo cuando se acurrucó mucho más cerca.

"Edward," susurró, removiéndose un poco.

"Shh… duerme, ángel," le dije, pero intensos ojos castaños se abrieron solo un poco cuando quité el cabello de su rostro. "Hola…"

"Hola," respondió con voz rasposa.

Estaba por decirle de nuevo que durmiera más, pero se escucharon golpes sordos por encima de nuestras cabezas, y los dos miramos hacia el techo. No estaba preparado para enfrentar la realidad de mi papá, su probable resaca, y lo que todavía teníamos que decirnos el uno al otro, así que me centré en la dulce cosita soñolienta en mis brazos mientras se escuchaba como que papá se estaba levantando y vistiendo.

"Maldición, ¿camino así de fuerte?"

Su risita fue suave, y enterró esa mierda en mi cuello. "Sí, aunque como que me gusta, sobre todo cuando estás…"

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba al escuchar eso, mis dedos se enterraron en sus costados a fin de escucharla chillar de risa, para que entregara el resto de la verdad. "¿Cuándo estoy qué?" Pregunté, rodándome encima de ella para evitar que se alejara. Sujetando sus manos por encima de su cabeza, me agaché para morder y mordisquear su cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja, y finalmente esos _piercings_ jodidamente _sexies_ en sus pezones. "¿Cuándo estoy qué, ángel?"

"¡Corriendo!" Respondió riendo con fuerza, rodeándome con sus piernas. Nos estábamos excitando de nuevo rápidamente. "En tu caminadora, Edward…"

Sonriendo, pegué mi frente a la suya pero la mantuve sujeta debajo de mí, no que todavía estuviera tratando de alejarse. "Ahora… Me preguntó… ¿Y eso por qué, Bella?"

Su risita fue un poco avergonzada y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, pero encogió un hombro. "No lo sé. Hay un ritmo en ello que me gusta. Es reconfortante, y a mí solo… me gusta."

Entrecerrándole mis ojos, solté un resoplido. "No me estás diciendo todo."

"Edward," me suplicó, comenzando a retorcerse otra vez. "¡Tienes que dejar que me levante! ¡Por favor! ¡Si no… no te gustará!"

Con una risita, me rodé de sobre ella, y ella salió de la cama y entró directamente al baño. Cuando la puerta se cerró con un clic detrás de ella, mis ojos se desviaron nuevamente hacia el techo. Podía escuchar a mi papá caminando por mi departamento, y escuché su voz, lo que significaba que estaba al teléfono. Esperaba que fuera con mamá, pero no podía escuchar lo bastante bien. Me senté a un lado de la cama, las sábanas todavía envueltas alrededor de mi cintura. Agarré mi cabello con mis codos en mis rodillas mientras trataba de pensar en lo que tenía que hacer por él.

"No puedes curarlo, Edward," Bella dijo en voz baja, sus dulces y pequeños pies desnudos aparecieron en mi visión cuando miraba al suelo. Estuve muy decepcionado cuando levanté la mirada para verla envuelta en una bata. "Él tiene que curarse solo," añadió, poniéndose entre mis piernas cuando estiré mis manos para acercarla.

Asintiendo, dejé que mi rostro se presionara en su estómago, relajándome un poco cuando sus manos pasaron por mi cabello con sus dedos arrastrándose lentamente. "Lo sé."

"Tenía un tío," comenzó a decir en un susurro en mi oído. "Bueno, en realidad no era un pariente consanguíneo, pero lo llamaba tío Sam." Bufó una suave carcajada. "Esa era la broma entre nosotros. Él era mi tío Sam personal."

Sonriendo, me eché hacia atrás para mirar a su dulce rostro, solo para verlo lleno de tristeza. "Cariño, ¿qué sucedió?"

"Él… él de verdad era uno de los buenos amigos de mi papá. Tocó el piano para papá por años. Él um… tenía un problema, Edward. Mi papá lo sacaba de problemas todo el tiempo—tanto legal como financieramente."

Observando su rostro, asentí. "¿Drogas?"

"Sí, heroína."

Gimiendo, tomé su rostro entre mis manos, besando su barbilla. "Lo siento."

"Era el adulto más dulce, amable, y divertido que conocía, además de papá. Simplemente… no podía detenerse." Sonrió con tristeza pero colocó sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro. "Y lo intentó, pero algo siempre lo hacía recaer—su matrimonio, sus hijos, o el negocio de la música. La última vez…" Tomó una respiración profunda y la dejó salir. "Tenía catorce años la última vez que lo vi, y estaba drogado. Él y mi papá estaban trabajando con un nuevo cantante en uno de los estudios del centro. Mike y yo fuimos juntos a ver. Yo había estado súper excitada por ir, pero Mike tenía siete y estaba muy distraído—tocando cosas, haciendo un millón de preguntas, y accidentalmente volcó un vaso de agua sobre Sam. Él nos gritó, levantando la mano para golpear a Mike, y mi papá lo golpeó directamente a la cara antes de que pudiera pensar. Le dijo que se desintoxicara o que no volviera, pero que no iba ni siquiera a mirarnos hasta que no lo hiciera.

"Sam estaba… devastado. No se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Fueron las drogas, no el hombre, pero aun así… Él nunca volvió, Edward. Tuvo una sobredosis poco después de eso."

Envolviendo su pequeña figura con mis brazos, la puse en mi regazo y la abracé con todo lo que tenía.

"Lo siento. Comprendo. Lo he visto en mi trabajo más veces de lo que me gustaría admitirlo, Bella. La industria de la música puede ser un puto cliché, ¿sabes?" Le pregunté, y asintió. "Jake tenía un problema con la hierba, pero tuvo suerte. Solo tiene algunos cables sueltos." Di unos golpecitos con mi dedo en mi sien al mismo tiempo que ella esbozaba una sonrisa. "El cabrón está loco pero aun así es inofensivo. Nuestro mánager de gira es del tipo _hippy_ de la vieja escuela, por lo que siempre está usando algo. Tengo suerte que no sea peor a mi alrededor, pero he visto a otros artistas, y es… horrible." Hice una mueca pero volví a mirar al techo. "Nunca pensé…"

"Lo sé, amor," susurró, besando mi frente.

La voz de papá se elevó un poco, y alcancé escuchar fragmentos de su conversación. Lo escuché mencionar el choque, Bree, policía, y alcohol. Escuché algo sobre rehabilitación y tiempo de vacaciones. Finalmente, escuché, "¡Y necesito encontrar a Edward!"

Gimiendo, di un suspiro profundo. "Mierda, de verdad escuchaste todo. ¿Eh?"

Ella sonrió, y fue su acostumbrada sonrisa dulce y cálida, pero podía darme cuenta que estaba sufriendo por mí. "Sí. No me agrada que hayas tomado su lugar, pero fue muy valiente de tu parte hacerlo. Creo que has hecho por él todo lo que puedes. Y…" Me besó suavemente, dejando sus labios contra los míos. "Y _amo_ que solo me quieras a mí y a la música. Desearía poder darte eso. Desearía poder hacer desaparecer todo esto."

"Yo también, ángel." Sentí mis mejillas calentarse al escuchar eso, pero asentí. "Aunque, hablaba en serio. Yo… te quiero en mi vida, Bella. En cualquier capacidad que me des, pero tengo la esperanza de que sea… como anoche. Nunca…" Sacudí mi cabeza despacio, añadiendo, "Entendería si no quieres ser parte de esto…" Señalé hacia el techo, indicando mis problemas familiares. "O nada que tenga que ver con mi… trabajo, porque está a punto de volverse realmente complicado. Pronto vamos a filmar en el bar, el álbum está casi terminado, y luego… joder, la gira, Bella. Es larga y desagradable y vamos a estar separados, y…"

Sus manos encontraron de nuevo mi rostro, provocado que la mirara. "Edward, sigo sin huir. Desearía que dejaras de asumir que lo haré. Después de anoche, habría pensado—"

"Oh, Dios…" Agarré su rostro y la besé con putas ganas, mi lengua reclamando y probando. "Demasiado… lo de anoche lo fue… _todo_. Estoy arruinado, Bella." Prácticamente gruñí contra su dulce boca. "Tú eres cada canción sobre toda mujer que se haya escrito."

Se echó a reír, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás, y mordisqueé la piel expuesta de su garganta.

"Lo eres…" Me giré, arrojándola sobre la cama. "¿Quieres que te lo pruebe?"

Sus ojos se estrecharon juguetonamente, y sacó su barbilla. "¡Claro!"

"Mmm," murmuré con sorna, viéndola de la cabeza a los pies, pero alcancé el cinturón de su bata. "Empecemos con… _las piernas_ …ZZ Top dijo…"

Su risa fue alegre y relajada, pero sus piernas patearon cuando acaricié la parte de atrás de sus rodillas con mis dedos. Estaba por repasar la letra de cada cursi canción de rock sobre la anatomía femenina solo para escucharla reír, pero se escuchó un golpe en su puerta, deteniéndome abruptamente.

"¿Edward?" Escuché a mi papá desde el otro lado.

Nos quedamos inmóviles, mis ojos clavados en los de ella. Una parte de mí quería ignorarlo, pero la otra parte sabía que no podía. Las manos de Bella acunaron mi rostro, besándome con dulzura.

"Voy a dejarlo entrar, Edward," Bella susurró, ciñéndose aún más la bata y sentándose. "Tú vístete. Y creo que necesitamos café…"

Asintiendo, me puse de pie, poniéndome nuevamente los _jeans_ de la noche anterior y caminando hacia el baño por un momento. Oriné y lavé mi rostro, volviendo a salir a la habitación. Desde el otro lado del biombo que Bella tenía bloqueando su cama de la cocina, la escuché saludar a mi padre y luego la disculpa de él por interrumpir.

Se veía hecho una mierda cuando salí a la cocina donde Bella lo había sentado a la mesa. Ella se detuvo por un momento, una sonrisa traviesa curveando las comisuras de su boca mientras su mirada quedaba fija en la mesa.

Ignorando a mi padre por un momento, me agaché para besar su mejilla y susurré en su oído. "La mejor comida que he tenido, ángel. Sin lugar a dudas."

Me dio un manotazo, sacudiendo su cabeza, y luego fue al fregadero a preparar café.

Tomé asiento en la mesa frente a mi padre, controlando mis emociones y manteniendo mi rostro estoico. Empujó mi teléfono por la superficie hacia mí.

"Ha estado sonando toda la maldita mañana."

Resoplando sin humor, miré la pantalla. Varios mensajes, unas cuantas llamadas, y algunos mensajes de voz—todos de quienes parecían ser Rose, Emmett, y mi madre. Cerré la pantalla; lo revisaré todo en un momento.

"Edward," dijo papá, y mi mirada se levantó de golpe para mirarlo observando a Bella mientras ponía la cafetera y caminaba hacia mí.

"Voy a vestirme," dijo, besando mi sien y luego se volvió a mi papá. "El café estará listo en un minuto."

Se alejó, y los dos la observamos por un momento mientras reunía algunas cosas de su cómoda antes de desaparecer al baño.

"Ella es, um…" Empezó a decir pero luego sonrió, bufando una ligera carcajada al mismo tiempo que sacudía su cabeza.

"Ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida," terminé de decir por él, sin importar qué mierda iba a decir. Necesitaba saber que tenía que andarse con cuidado en lo que se refiere a Bella.

"Eso veo," respondió con firmeza.

"Pero es nuevo, y tengo que…" Suspiré, frotando mi rostro mientras deseaba que el café se apresurara de una puta vez. "Ella es importante, papá, y tengo—"

"Hijo, detente." Su voz imploró pero con firmeza, y fue sincero cuando dijo, "Lo sé. Lo veo. Y… lo siento."

"Siempre lo sientes, papá. Solo estoy agradecido que no fueras así cuando Em y yo éramos niños."

"Lo era." Esa declaración pendía pesadamente en la cocina de Bella mientras me le quedaba mirando como un estúpido. Añadió, "Solo lo oculté de todos ustedes."

Frunciendo el ceño, asentí, mirando la pantalla negra de mi teléfono en lugar de a su rostro. No estaba seguro que decir de eso, pero supongo que tenía sentido.

"Edward… hijo," comenzó a decir en voz baja. "Yo um… tengo que irme por un tiempo."

Mi corazón se apretó cuando lo miré, y abrí mi boca para hablar.

"Tengo que hacerlo, campeón," dijo, usando su viejo apodo para mí. Llamó a Emmett "oso" y a mí "campeón" por tanto tiempo como puedo recordar. "Tu madre… va a dejarme si no soluciono esto, si no me recupero. Está cabreada porque permití que tomaras mi lugar, porque he permitido que mi bebida se salga de control. Y te pido que no la culpes, hijo, porque maldición, me volví realmente bueno en ocultarlo de ella. Ella no tenía idea."

Asintiendo, esperé a que terminara.

"Te lo debo a ti, a ella, a mis pacientes, y a la pequeña Bree… Yo… tenías razón al decir que podría haberla matado, o a alguien en el hospital, Edward. No puedo… hacer esto solo. Ya he pedido un permiso para ausentarme del trabajo, y le dije a tu madre. Emmett hizo que Rosalie iniciara el proceso para internarme en la clínica a dónde fuiste. Me voy hoy."

Mi boca se abrió, pero la cerré de golpe, solo para soltar, "Yo… puedo llevarte."

"No. De ninguna manera, hijo." Me sonrió con tristeza, y de repente, se veía cansado, agotado y derrotado. "Ya has hecho suficiente, y ya viene un coche por mí. Rose insistió en que tu chofer me lleve. Umm…"

"Tony."

"Sí," suspiró, asintiendo. "Como sea, solo quería disculparme y agradecerte."

Bella volvió a entrar a la cocina completamente vestida en _jeans_ y una camiseta de manga larga, alcanzando las tazas en el gabinete.

"Nada para mí, Bella, pero gracias," le dijo, poniéndose de pie. Inhaló profundamente, sonriendo en su dirección. "Y gracias por soportarme anoche y por llamar a mi hijo."

Ella asintió, con los ojos amplios, pero echó un vistazo en mi dirección.

Se acercó a ella, ofreciéndole su mano. "Espero tener la oportunidad de conocerte mejor, Bella."

"Yo también, doctor Cullen," respondió ella.

"Carlisle, por favor," insistió, y ella sonrió un poco. Él se volvió hacia mí, la tristeza por todo su rostro. "Necesitas saber… Tu madre y yo nunca te consideramos a ti o a Emmett unos… ¿Cómo dijiste? ¿Fracasos?" Sacudió su cabeza. "Nunca, hijo. Son nuestros hijos, y solo les deseamos lo mejor. Y queremos que sean felices. Lamento si no se los dijimos lo suficiente o por no decirles lo malditamente orgullosos que estamos de ustedes. Nunca deberías haber tenido que…" Le echó un vistazo rápido a Bella.

"Ella sabe," le dije, sonriéndole un poco.

Asintió. "Nunca deberías haber tenido que ir a la cárcel para probar algo, Edward… y todo eso es mi culpa. Un padre debe proteger a sus hijos, no al revés, y ahora tienes un récord permanente por mí."

Se movió un poco justo cuando Bella me trajo una taza de café, y se quedó de pie junto a mí, casi en una pose protectora.

"Yo solo… quería verte antes de irme, hijo. Dudo que te vea por unas cuantas semanas, si no más… yo no estaré aquí, y tú estarás…"

"De gira," le dije, y Bella entrelazó mis dedos con los suyos, apretándolos antes de que me pusiera de pie.

"Sí," papá suspiró, caminando hacia la puerta, y dejándola abierta, viendo a Tony abajo en el callejón esperando pacientemente. Iba a salir por la puerta pero se volvió para atraerme en un fuerte abrazo, solo para apartarse y palmear un lado de mi rostro. "Tú… te amo, hijo."

"También te amo," respondí bajito. "Puedes hacerlo, ¿sabes? No es fácil, pero… estoy orgulloso de ti…"

Asintió nervioso, pero apretó un poco mi hombro. "Cuida de tu madre y tu hermano por mí. Y Rose… y esa dulce chica detrás de ti que parece querer saltar frente a una bala por ti."

Sonriendo con suficiencia, asentí. "Lo haré. Lo prometo."

Lo vi bajar las escaleras hacia el callejón, donde Tony abrió la puerta trasera para él. Cuando echaron de reversa, cerré la puerta y me recargué en ella. Esperaba que funcionara para mi papá, y esperaba que esta vez fuera sincero, cuando no lo había sido antes. Y me pregunté si el que le dijera a mi madre la verdad y la furia de ella fueron el verdadero catalizador para su repentino cambio.

"¿Estás bien, Edward?" Bella preguntó, viniéndose a parar frente a mí.

Poniéndola en mis brazos y enterrando mi rostro en su cuello, le dije, "Ahora lo estoy."

* * *

 **(1) Nunca me abrí de esta manera**

 **La vida es nuestra, la vivimos a nuestro modo**

 **Todas estas palabras que no me limito a decir**

 **Y nada más importa**

 **Busco confianza y la encuentro en ti**

 **Cada día hay algo nuevo para nosotros**

 **Abrir la mente para una visión diferente**

 **Y nada más importa**

 **Nunca me preocupé por lo hacen**

 **Nunca me preocupé por lo que saben**

 **Pero lo sé**

* * *

 _ **Awwww sin duda Bella llegó en el mejor momento a su vida, ahora puede ser el apoyo que necesita cuando su familia se desmorona. Carlisle reaccionó y va camino a rehabilitación, ¿funcionará? ¿Y creen que eso sea suficiente para mejorar su relación con Esme? Ya lo veremos. ¿Y qué les pareció ese caliente encuentro? Muchas veces dieron la impresión de que nos dejarían a medias jejejeje pero no, al fin pudieron estar juntos y tal parece que con ello su relación se hizo más fuerte. Todavía hay muchas cosas por ocurrir, ya veremos cómo lo resuelven juntos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, me encantaría saber qué les pareció, qué fue lo que más les gustó, y dependiendo de su respuesta, podemos saber pronto de este dos.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Karen CullenPattz, Brenda Cullenn, V1V1, Milh Llop, Sarai, beakis, alejandra1987, ELIZABETH, kaja0507, Techu, Manligrez, aliceforever85, supernawb, Antonia, freedom2604, YessyVL13, Cary, Merce, bellaliz, Noelia, PRISOL, Sheei Luquee, Edward y Bella Cullen 08, Tata XOXO, PEYCI CULLEN, nnuma76, Rosibel, lizdayanna, Vanina Iliana, Laliscg, Srher Evans, Ericastelo, tulgarita, Tecupi, Nadiia16, Melania, Cathaysa, Shikara65, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen, Lady Grigori, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, injoa, rjnavajas, Masilobe, debynoe, glow0718, LicetSalvatore, Pam Malfoy Black, Maribel, Adriu, rosy canul, Janette Smith, Pili, Yoliki, myaenriquez02, lagie, saraipineda44, floriponcio, erizo ikki, Mafer, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo. Espero que pronto ;)**_


	11. Que se haga el rock

_No puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la historia es,_ _ **Drotuno,**_ _yo solo traduzco._

 **Y como siempre le doy la bienvenida y le agradezco a mi compañera de armas, mi querida Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por ayudarme a mejor la calidad de mis traducciones.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11—Que se haga el rock**

 _And it came to pass **(1)**_

 _That rock 'n' roll born_

 _All across the land every rocking band_

 _Was blowing up a storm_

 _And the guitar man got famous_

 _The business man got rich_

 _And in every bar there was a superstar_

 _With seven year itch_

 _There was fifteen million fingers_

 _Learning how to play_

 _And you could hear the fingers picking_

 _And this what they had to say_

 _Let there be light_

 _Sound_

 _Drums_

 _Guitar_

 _Let there be rock_

" _Let There Be Rock" – AC/DC_

 **BELLA**

"¡Él no lo va hacer!" Mamá gritó, fulminándome con la mirada. "¡Tú tienes la culpa, Isabella!"

Sonreí, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Bien, cúlpame, pero en realidad no puedes detenerlo, mamá."

Mike se veía como si estuviera a punto de partirse en dos. Tenía muchos deseos de volver al bar para estar con Edward y la banda, pero también parecía estar a punto de vomitar porque mi madre estaba lívida.

"Tiene dieciocho años, mamá. Ya ha sido un adulto legal por algunas semanas. Ya no puedes detenerlo de hacer esto más de lo que podrías detenerlo de servir hamburguesas en un restaurante de comida para llevar," le dije, encogiendo un hombro. "Es solo una prueba. Una audición. Puede que ni siquiera lo logre," le dije, guiñando un ojo en dirección a mi hermano. "Aunque, lo dudo. Es malditamente bueno."

Mike sonrió, mirando al suelo. "Gracias, B," susurró.

El sonido de taladros, sierras, y martillos, junto con notas de guitarra y canto, llegó a mis oídos desde el otro lado de la puerta de mi oficina en el bar. Pocas veces la usaba, optando por hacer la mayor parte del papeleo arriba, en mi departamento, pero de vez en cuando necesitaba un lugar privado en el trabajo. Sin embargo, el bar necesitaba algunos cambios para el video que Radiant Eclipse iba a filmar, por lo que algunas personas de producción ya estaban trabajando duro. Algunas eran simplemente visuales y temporales, aunque algunas adiciones se quedarían cuando terminaran.

"¡Los dos son trabajos insignificantes, por debajo de él!"

Me reí con sorna. "Gracias. Estoy segura que barman también está por ahí, en alguna parte."

"Todavía está en la escuela."

"Sí, así es, eso significa que _si_ consigue el empleo, va a tener que romperse el trasero," argumenté fulminando a Mike con la mirada, finalmente suspirando en cansancio. "Madre, entiendo tu… tu _desdén_ por la industria de la música, pero Mike es realmente bueno. La banda necesita un baterista, y ellos son buenos muchachos."

"¿Qué pasó con James, B?" Mike preguntó con curiosidad. "Solo sé lo que dijo la prensa."

Arrugué mi nariz. "James rompió su contrato, "le dije con honestidad, aunque me guardé los sucios detalles. "Algo sobre violar un acuerdo de confidencialidad."

Oh, y había estado feo. El nuevo álbum estaba terminado, y Radiant Eclipse estaba por filmar un video concierto antes de irse de gira. Sin embargo, justo cuando la banda estaba celebrando el término de su tercer álbum, se filtró la noticia de que el padre de _Masen_ se había internado en rehabilitación.

Las revistas y sitios web de chismes habían usado el ángulo de "de tal palo, tal astilla", pero había habido una "fuente interna anónima" que les había contado todo sobre la posibilidad de que tal vez Masen no haya estado conduciendo el coche de su padre la noche del accidente, considerando que él había estado en una fiesta esa misma noche. Afortunadamente, nadie importante se tomó eso en serio, pero Rose, Emmett, y Edward por supuesto que lo hicieron, porque la fiesta mencionada había tenido una lista de invitados bastante sospechosa—específicamente, a dos personas que podrían haber dicho algo.

James y Heidi.

Al parecer, desde hacía varias semanas, los dos habían estado siendo vigilados por un investigador privado contratado por el abogado de Radiant Eclipse. El momento en que sucedió todo permitió que James terminara de grabar antes de haber sido despedido. Los chicos de la banda no dijeron una palabra; fueron los abogados los que se hicieron cargo. James no estaba para nada contento y estaba amenazando contrademandar, pero lo más probable es que no tuviera nada a su favor.

"¿Ves, Michael?" Mi madre despotricó, volviéndose hacia mi hermano. "Van a joderte."

"De hecho, mamá, James se jodió solo." Sacudiendo mi cabeza, le dije, "¡Ellos no son los criminales o depravados que crees que son! Entiendo tu preocupación si Mike hace esto, pero te prometo, no lo pondrían en peligro intencionalmente."

"Dices eso ahora, solo porque estás… estás… durmiendo con uno de ellos."

Le levanté una mortal ceja a mi madre. "Como tú lo hiciste una vez, madre. Soy prueba de ello. A menos que me consideres un error," la desafíe.

Ella balbuceó, su boca se abrió y luego se cerró de golpe. "No, querida… para nada. Es solo que no quiero que te rompan el corazón como a mí."

"Sí, bueno… es mi corazón para hacer con él lo que desee. Y Edward no es papi, no que entiendas a alguno de los dos."

Me estaba encabronando un poco por como esta conversación se había vuelto hacia mí en lugar de centrarse en si Mike iba a audicionar para Radiant Eclipse. Mi corazón, por el que mi madre estaba tan preocupada, no estaba disponible; se había vendido al hombre que en este momento estaba cantando una melodía de prueba por el micrófono en mi bar, y sonaba como el cielo y el infierno mezclados. Él era tentación y confort todo unido en la voz más _sexy_ que había escuchado en mi vida, pero puede que eso haya sido porque lo conozco… _realmente_ lo conozco.

El _sexy_ vocalista, Masen, estaba en el escenario allá afuera, pero era el dulce Edward el que me miraba por debajo de sus largas pestañas mientras practicaba, con ojos que hablaban en silencio pero sin parar de cosas obscenas, y con una sonrisa solo para mí. En realidad, él era ambos hombres. Él pensaba que estaban separados, pero no era así. Masen, técnicamente, era una versión exagerada y animada de Edward, todo desenfrenado y excitado por los _fans_. Conmigo, a solas, era igual de _sexy_ y letal pero era tierno, dulce y gracioso. ¡Y Dios mío, vaya si era cariñoso! Habíamos estado durmiendo juntos ya por algunas semanas, y a pesar de lo ocupados que todos estábamos, los dos tendíamos a terminar en mi departamento o en el suyo casi todas las noches, lo que me asustaba con su próxima gira porque era una chica mimada, satisfecha y feliz con Edward. Sin mencionar, que estaba completamente enamorada de él, por lo que su inminente partida me estaba poniendo ansiosa.

"Mamá, la diferencia es… que yo sé quién y qué es él. Sabía quién era mi papá. La música es algo que fluye en sus venas, hace latir su corazón, y los llama. Tu hijo es igual, lo que puede terminar siendo un problema para ti porque al parecer no puedes aceptar a la gente por quién es. No estoy aquí para pelear contigo. Estoy aquí para echarle porras a mi hermanito porque sé que es lo bastante bueno para conseguir el trabajo, y también sé que esos chicos allá afuera lo cuidarán… tan solo por mí."

A mamá se le ensancharon las aletas de la nariz por la ira, pero en realidad no podía detener a Mike, solo hacerlo miserable. Se volvió hacia él, diciendo, "Vas a arruinar tu vida, Michael."

"Eso es lo que dices tú," Mike replicó en voz baja, "pero es lo que quiero."

"Desafortunadamente, Mike, si consigues esto, no vas a estar aquí en las fiestas. Vas a estar en vacaciones de Navidad en la escuela, pero…" Comencé a decir, pero él me detuvo.

"Sí, lo sé." Asintió, pero le dio una mirada nerviosa a nuestra madre. "Yo… voy a hacerlo, mamá. Lo siento. Es una gran oportunidad para mí, y puede que nunca consiga de nuevo otra oportunidad como esta."

Contuve mi sonrisa pero vi cómo mamá luchaba contra sí misma para no decir algo despectivo, sobre todo cuando alcanzó a ver mi mirada furiosa. Había estado presente cuando trataron el tema del contrato que Mike tendría que firmar si les gustaba cómo resultaba la prueba, y tendría la vida resuelta, incluso si solo se iba de gira con ellos por un año. Sin embargo, eso no era algo que iba a decirle a mi madre. Si Mike quería, entonces era libre de hacerlo, pero yo pocas veces discutía mis asuntos personales con ella.

Antes de que mamá pudiera decir algo, se escuchó un suave golpe en la puerta.

"Pase," declaré, levantándome de mi escritorio y sonriéndole a Rose cuando asomó su cabeza.

"Casi están listos para Mike, pero tienen que hablar con él antes de que toque. Ya sabes, cuáles canciones, leer música… ese tipo de cosas."

Le levanté un dedo a Rose, y ella sonrió y asintió mientras yo tiraba de mi hermano para levantarlo de la silla. Ignorando a mi mamá por un segundo, agarré la cara de Mike y la apachurré hasta que se rio y gimió al mismo tiempo.

"Ve. Ve a ser increíble, Mikey. Lo peor que pueden decir es no, pero eso no es definitivo. Solo significa que tienes que esforzarte más; que mejorarás. ¿Sí?" Lo insté, sonriendo cuando su respuesta salió toda mal pronunciada y amortiguada porque seguía apachurrando su cara de niño.

"Ti, B-Biii."

Asentí una vez, y él se volvió a mamá. "¿Al menos te quedarás a ver?"

Una pequeña parte de ella pareció derretirse al escuchar esa pregunta, y en mi interior, me relajé en alivio porque lo hubiese lastimado si se hubiera negado. Pero su respuesta fue un veloz gesto afirmativo.

"Genial," le dijo, mirando a Rose. "Estoy listo."

"Bien, entonces sube al escenario, chico. Te están esperando."

Mi mamá y Mike dejaron la oficina, pero Rose me detuvo. "Espera, necesito hablar contigo por un segundo." Me sonrió cuando lancé una mirada de pánico hacia la puerta. "No te preocupes, Bella. No será mucho tiempo. Estarás allá afuera a tiempo para ver tocar a Mike."

"Oh, está bien, entonces… Dispara." Me recargué contra mi escritorio mientras ella dejaba su portafolio sobre una silla y lo abría, sacando una carpeta.

"Ya has firmado el contrato para la filmación y por el uso de la canción de Chainsaw Charlie, Bella, pero necesito tu permiso para intensificar la seguridad la noche del _show_."

"De acuerdo," le dije, tomando el montón de páginas de sus manos. "¿Hay algún problema?"

Ella suspiró, estudiando mi rostro. "James está causando problemas, pero no tanto como Aro." No pude contener mi mueca de desdén al escuchar el nombre de esos dos hombres, y ella me sonrió con suficiencia asintiendo. "Veo que Edward te contó sobre ellos."

"Sí," suspiré, sosteniendo los papeles. "¿Qué necesitas de mí?"

"Necesito tu firma en eso, dando permiso al equipo de seguridad para entrar y organizar la noche del _show_. Básicamente, les da autorización para acceder a cada centímetro de este lugar solo para asegurarse de que no la jodan."

Sonriendo, me volví hacia mi escritorio y agarré una pluma a fin de poner mi firma en la parte inferior de la página. Me agradaba Rose. Me agradaba simplemente porque era muy real, muy honesta, pero era brutal en su trabajo y al proteger a los chicos. Miraba a Emmett como si colgara la luna, pero a Edward lo miraba como si fuera su hermanito. Había algo fiero en ella que encontraba adorable.

Tomó de nuevo las páginas del contrato, metiéndolas de vuelta en su portafolio, y luego me miró otra vez como si se debatiera en decir algo.

"¿Qué, Rose?" Le pregunté, y me sonrió.

"Tú… Le prometí a Edward que te mantendría informada sobre ciertas cosas, Bella. Ya sabes, ciertos eventos que están manipulados para verse de una forma específica. Sin embargo, necesito saber si…"

Me senté junto a ella. "No estoy usando a Edward Yo no soy así…" Dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"No, no… lo entiendo," declaró, colocando su mano sobre la mía. "Él… Edward está…" Bufó una suave carcajada. "Oh, Bella… tú eres _muy importante_ para él, y yo solo… necesito saber si eres lo bastante fuerte para soportar la mierda que él va a tener que hacer en los próximos meses, el concierto incluido." Hizo una pequeña mueca. "Hago lo que puedo por amortiguar algo de esa mierda, pero algunas veces, está fuera de mi control y los chicos tienen que sufrir mientras dure. Soy malditamente buena en ello, que es por lo que estoy aquí."

Con una pequeña sonrisa, le dije, "Estoy muy consciente de la diferencia entre lo real y un acto. Mi padre era similar, aunque Masen es un poco más… alocado de lo que él fue en toda su vida. Pero lo entiendo."

Rose sonrió. "Sí…"

"Él… también es muy importante para mí," fui evasiva, sin querer divulgarle mis sentimientos a la cuñada de Edward antes de decirle a él. "Puedo soportar muchas cosas."

Ella sonrió con suficiencia, entrecerrándome sus ojos. "Estoy muy segura que puedes, y le prometí a él que te mantendría tan protegida como pudiera de la mayoría." Tomó una respiración profunda, aparentemente llegando a cierta decisión. "Tienes que saber que sacar a James de Radiant Eclipse encabronó a Aro a rabiar. Tienes que saber que James y la ex de Edward, Heidi, han estado hablando por bastante tiempo… y me refiero a antes que ella y Edward rompieran."

"Eso imaginé… en ambas cosas."

"Claro, entonces… cuando digo que algunas cosas están fuera de mi control, lo digo malditamente en serio. Puede que Aro haya cedido a la banda el cómo funcionará el video, pero tiene otras formas de hacer que los chicos paguen, y esta vez, específicamente… Edward."

"¿Qué fue lo que hizo?" Pregunté, mis manos cerradas en puños.

"Va a traer a Heidi como una extra destacada para la filmación," declaró, y su labio se retorció por la ira. "Como sabes, Edward y Heidi se conocieron en el set de un video de su último álbum, y se unieron. El problema es que, Aro no se ensuciaría las manos, pero sí guiará al director en cuanto a qué modelos usar. Volver a traer a Heidi para este rodaje es una retribución por negarle a Aro la idea que él quería, no que fuera un problema, pero a él no le gusta que le digan que no. Jamás."

"Esa mierda está muy mal." Dije con desdén, sacudiendo mi cabeza una vez más.

"Lo es. Y lo odio, pero no puedo hacer mucho al respecto. Al director le gustó la idea de este video concierto que se les ocurrió a los chicos, pero está empeñado en los rostros que quiere usar. Aunque, creo que es asunto de Aro. Probablemente hay amenazas y tratos debajo de la mesa que no puedo ver o tocar, así que tenemos que sonreír y soportar."

"¿Edward lo sabe?" Susurré, mi pecho apretándose un poco.

"No, todavía no. Quería dejar que terminaran primero esta audición del baterista, y luego les diré. También quería que supieras, porque… si Edward tiene que interactuar con Heidi, tienes que saber que no significa nada. Lo conozco, Bella. Joder, va a ponerse como loco, y luego se preocupará por ti porque no tendrá otra opción más que actuar. Aro tiene a los chicos de las bolas. Y créeme, estoy ansiosa porque termine este contrato, tan solo porque ya no quiero lidiar con ese pendejo falso."

Solté un resoplido, bajando la vista a mis manos. "¿Quieres que esté ahí cuando le digas?"

"¿Por favor?" Me pidió, riéndose un poco. "Sé que es mucho—"

"No, no, es… preferiría estar ahí."

"Gracias." Se puso de pie, cogiendo su portafolio. "Una última cosa… James." Suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza. "La forma en que lo despidieron fue… desagradable. Él estalló y lanzó amenazas hacia todos en la banda o cualquiera que trabajara para ellos. Él puede significar problemas, Bella, de modo que si se presenta aquí o lo que sea, haz que lo saquen. Y aunque está de mierda hasta el cuello con problemas legales, no confío en él. Ninguno de nosotros lo hace. Es muy probable que vaya a usar a Heidi, o se usen el uno al otro, o lo que sea, para complicar las cosas. Así que si escuchas algo, búscame o a Edward primero para verificarlo, sobre todo una vez que nos vayamos para iniciar la gira."

"¿Te refieres a… rumores?"

"Oh sí," respondió, arrugando su nariz. "Los dos están enojados con Edward, que es la razón por la que filtraron información sobre su papá. Si Heidi o James… o ambos… se dan cuenta de lo mucho que significas para Edward o el resto de la banda, van a irse contra ti, Bella. Y no sé si a estas alturas pueda detener a Edward o a Emmett."

"Creo que James lo sabe, Rose… sobre Edward y yo."

Se rio entre dientes. "Bueno, si la expresión en el rostro de Edward no lo descubrió, entonces la gran boca de Alec lo hizo, pero las amenazas de Emmett lo hicieron definitivo. Estuvo a punto de romperle el cuello a James diciéndole que se mantuviera alejado de 'la chica de su hermano'."

"Ah," dije con una carcajada.

"Tienes el número de mi móvil, Bella. Así que si me necesitas, llámame."

Asentí, las dos sonreímos al escuchar el fuerte golpe de Emmett en la puerta. "Rosie, Bella… ya es hora."

Abrimos la puerta para ver su figura alta, de pie ahí con una sonrisa.

"Edward te quiere al frente," dijo con una sonrisa, tomando mi mano, "así que vamos. Te llevaré allá. El equipo de construcción se va a tomar un descanso para esto de modo que los chicos realmente puedan escuchar a tu hermano." Se inclinó hacia mi oído cuando entramos al bar. "Por cierto, esta mierda es solo una formalidad. Les encantó la última vez que estuvieron solo perdiendo el tiempo. Mikey definitivamente ya lo tiene."

Mis ojos se ampliaron y di un grito ahogado, cubriendo mi boca con la mano. "¿En serio?"

"Oh, sí," respondió, asintiendo y sonriendo. "Tu mamá no se ve muy alegre, pero…"

Suspiré, rodando mis ojos hacia donde mi madre estaba sentada a un lado. Se veía muy fuera de lugar e incómoda, pero al menos se iba a quedar.

"Mike tiene dieciocho años. No puede detenerlo, y eso me alegra un poco," le susurré a Emmett en respuesta cuando me sentó junto a Alice, que estaba trabajando en una _laptop_. A mi otro lado estaba Tanya, que envolvió un brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo, Bella," susurró en mi oído, y Kate asintió desde su otro lado. "Si Edward no se está comportando, nos avisas. De verdad nos tiene mucho miedo."

"¡Tanya!" Escuché desde el escenario, y me eché a reír al ver la letal ceja levantada de Edward a la chica burlona a mi lado mientras él ajustaba la correa de su guitarra. "No me importa lo que estés diciendo. ¡Ya basta!"

"¿Crees que sabemos demasiado?" Kate preguntó inocentemente.

"Tú también, Kate."

"Sabemos cada maldita cosa," canturreó Tanya, ignorando por completo la mirada furiosa de Edward, hasta que le sopló un beso, lo que lo hizo rodar los ojos.

"Relájate, Edward," le dije.

Todavía se veía un poco gruñón, pero se volvió de nuevo hacia mi hermano, que le estaba haciendo algunos ajustes a su conjunto de batería. Edward estaba vestido para absoluta distracción. Lucía como cada uno de los chicos malos que alguna vez habían existido, con _jeans_ negros rasgados y deslavados que caían en la parte baja de sus caderas, una camiseta ajustada color negro que hacía lucir sus tatuajes y sus bíceps, y esos _sexies_ Doc Martens que usaba todo el maldito tiempo. Aunque su cabello estaba escondido detrás de una bandana en blanco y negro y una gorra de béisbol color negro.

Dirigiéndome a Tanya, le dije, "Por cierto, se está comportando bien."

"Eso es lo que me gusta escuchar," bufó, asintiendo una vez, pero sonrió con suficiencia cuando a Alice se le escapó una risita detrás de la pantalla de su _laptop_. "No le permitas usar su encanto _Masen_ contigo. Haz que Edward se gane la mierda… ¿sabes?"

Alice soltó un resoplido, empujándome con su codo. "No las escuches. Les encanta hacerlo enojar, simplemente porque él las hace posar como _groupies_ dopadas. Edward es un buen tipo. Siempre lo ha sido."

Alcancé a ver su pantalla, mis ojos ampliándose.

"Para la gira," respondió con una sonrisa. "¿Quieres ayudarme a vestir a Edward? Estaba pensando un poco gótico para él, pero… probablemente se asuste. Tal vez algo en cuero…"

Riéndome, sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de no pensar en Edward con cuero mientras ella continuaba cliqueando, pero mi atención se disparó hacia el escenario cuando los chicos se pusieron en posición.

"Rose," dijo Alec por el micrófono, "vamos a ensayar unas cuantas canciones, solo para probar a este chico. Nuestras y unos cuantos _covers_."

"Lo que necesiten," ella canturreó en respuesta, haciéndoles un gesto con su mano para que continuaran cuando apenas levantó la vista de su teléfono.

Mike se preparó, rodando un poco su cabeza, pero su atención estaba en Jasper. Edward, sin embargo, caminó hacia su micrófono de pedestal y empezó una canción de otra banda. Era intensa, rápida, con cambios de tiempo por todas partes, pero puso a prueba Mike y le dio una oportunidad de calentarse.

Se escuchaban asombrosos, y mi hermano estaba nervioso al terminar su primera canción, pero la segunda era una canción de Radiant Eclipse, y al parecer hizo que todos se relajaran. Los chicos empezaron a sonreír entre ellos mientras cantaban y caminaban por el escenario.

Por mucho que quería mantener la vista en mi hermanito, mi mirada seguía desviándose hacia Edward. Era la primera vez que lo veía cantar después de llegar a conocerlo, aparte de verlo tocar solo su guitarra o piano o con sus brazos rodeándome mientras cantaba canción tras canción en mi piel. A pesar de la pequeña audiencia de amigos y trabajadores de la construcción, había un ardiente fuego verde en los ojos de Edward al dominar el viejo escenario de papá. Era un fuego que siempre estaba ahí, aunque, cuando estaba interpretando, era un calor más intenso, más lento, hirviendo bajo la superficie de su piel, y que ardía un poco más brillante cuando estaba a solas conmigo. En el escenario, él era un infierno de talento, sexo, y letras fieras. No había problemas con James, Heidi, o preocupaciones por sus padres. No había inquietud con relación a irse de gira, los paparazzi, o si yo podría o no lidiar con lo que él hacía para ganarse la vida. Arriba en el escenario… Edward era libre.

También era el líder. El resto de la banda lo miraron después de que terminaron la tercera canción, esperando su respuesta. A todos les falta un poco el aire y estaban un poco sudorosos pero sonrieron e hicieron dramáticas reverencias tontas cuando los chicos de construcción silbaron y aplaudieron.

Edward, sin embargo, se volvió hacia mi hermano. "Tómate un descanso, Mike. Vamos a hablar por un momento."

"Chicos, pueden usar mi oficina," les dije, subiendo al escenario hacia mi hermano.

"Gracias, Bella," todos repitieron, y me reí entre dientes al escucharlos mientras atravesaban el bar hacia la parte de atrás.

Corrí hacia Mike, rodeando con mis brazos su cintura. "¡Estuviste increíble!"

Él estaba prácticamente vibrando por la adrenalina que todavía recorría su cuerpo, pero se rio, besando mi mejilla. "Gracias, B… Y gracias por organizar esto."

Me aparté y sacudí mi cabeza. "No hice nada. _Ellos_ pidieron verte a _ti_."

Sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba, pero no dijo nada de eso. Levantó la vista detrás de mí y luego murmuró, "Ella va a repudiarme o algo así si consigo esto."

Echándome a reír, sacudí mi cabeza. "No, no lo hará. Solo se quejará… mucho." Resoplando un poco, añadí, "Aunque si consigues este trabajo, tú no lo escucharás; yo sí."

Se echó a reír, pero se convirtió en un gemido. "Aw, B… lo siento."

Agité mi mano sin darle importancia. "Al menos no vivo con ella. Eres su bebé, así que… algo de eso está un poco justificado. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Claro, B."

Dándome la vuelta para ver desde el escenario hacia el bar, vi que nuestra madre todavía estaba ahí, aunque estaba hablando en voz baja al teléfono, con quien solo podía imaginar era Phil. Los tipos de construcción volvieron al trabajo en la fachada que iban a añadir al borde del escenario y los detalles que estaban colgando en mis paredes. Rose, Alice, Tanya, y Kate estaban hablando en voz baja mientras Emmett estaba de pie junto a la puerta. Él me guiñó un ojo y me hizo un gesto con su barbilla cuando los chicos salieron por detrás de la barra.

Me giré hacia mi hermano. "Prométeme algunas cosas."

"¿Más de una?"

"Sí." Me reí ligeramente, picando su estómago con mi dedo. "Si dicen que no, entonces prométeme que seguirás tocando, tan solo porque te gusta."

"Fácil. Lo prometo."

"Siguiente… Si lo logras, entonces prométeme que terminarás la escuela. Incluso pagaré un tutor privado. Prométeme que no dejarás que se te suba a la cabeza, sino que lo disfrutarás."

Se echó a reír. "Hecho."

Edward se detuvo en la mesa junto a Rose, y ella sonrió con suficiencia y asintió a lo que sea que él le estaba susurrando al oído. Cuando se alejó, ella estaba en seguida al teléfono hablando bajito.

Los chicos se nos unieron en el escenario. Alec le dio un apretón al hombro de Mike de camino a sus teclados. Jacob me dio un tonto guiño coqueto, ofreciéndole a mi hermano su puño para que lo chocara. Jasper y Edward vinieron a pararse frente a nosotros. El primero se veía relajado y tranquilo, pero tenía la impresión de que no mucho ponía nervioso a Jasper. Era el compañero perfecto para la personalidad más intensa de Edward.

Edward, sin embargo, miró preocupado en mi dirección y echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro hacia mi madre al mismo tiempo que metía sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus _jeans_. Tomó una respiración profunda antes de decir, "Eres bueno, Mike. De verdad, eres muy bueno. El trabajo es tuyo si lo quieres." Mike empezó a asentir, pero Edward levantó una mano. "Pero…vas a estar bajo contrato, con nosotros. Rose lo revisará contigo en un segundo. También tendrás que comprometerte a algunas sesiones de práctica en los próximos días porque te necesitaremos jodidamente alerta para la noche del _show_ aquí. Se—"

"No, no… lo entiendo," respondió Mike. "Se va a filmar. Lo sé."

Jasper sonrió con suficiencia pero habló con voz suave. "También te estarás comprometiendo para la gira, que te alejará de casa." Le echó un vistazo a mi madre, que se estaba acercando al escenario. "Estamos conscientes de tu edad, de que todavía vas a la escuela. Vas a terminarla, chico. Ni siquiera es una opción. Nosotros nos rompimos el trasero. Tú te romperás el tuyo."

Mike sonrió. "Sí, B dijo lo mismo."

Edward se rio entre dientes, guiñándome un ojo. "No tengo duda. Tal vez tu hermana es tu más grande fan." Él se acercó, su sonrisa desapareciendo. "Escucha, Mike, esto no será fácil. Vas a estar un poco en la mira, simplemente porque estás ocupando el lugar de James después de un pequeño escándalo. Vas a recibir mucha crítica de la prensa, y probablemente de los _fans_. Tu edad y tu talento puede que suavicen un poco esa mierda, pero aun así va a haber gente mirándote. Todos vamos a guiarte mientras dure. No durará mucho, pero vendrá velozmente. ¿Estás listo para eso?"

"Yo… Yo…" Mike balbuceó, mirándome a mí y luego de vuelta a Edward. "Sí, hombre. Haré lo mejor que pueda."

Edward estudió su rostro y le echó un vistazo a Jasper, que asintió una vez. "Muy bien… Bienvenido a Radiant Eclipse, Mike."

Se repartieron abrazos toscos de hombre con un solo brazo, pero la mofa de mi madre los interrumpió abruptamente, y me di la vuelta para mirarla, preparándome para tomar las críticas por Mike lo mejor que pudiera.

"Así que, ¿solo así? ¡¿Van a quitarme a mi hijo?!"

"Mamá," comencé a decir, dando un paso al frente y sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Le han ofrecido un _trabajo_. ¿Siquiera viste lo bueno que es?"

"Es realmente bueno, pero…" Hizo una pausa, su barbilla temblando un poco. "¡Es solo un niño! Van a convertirlo en… en…"

"Cuidado," le advertí, pero una mano fuerte y cálida se posó en mi hombro.

"¿En qué, señora Dwyer?" Edward preguntó despacio con un filo en su voz.

"¡Conozco este negocio!" Gritó.

Los trabajadores se detuvieron. Las chicas en la mesa se tensaron pero permanecieron calladas.

"Es sexo y drogas y fiestas y bebidas. ¡Michael terminará en… rehabilitación!"

Comencé a avanzar, pero el agarre de Edward en mí se hizo más firme, tirando de mí hacia su pecho. "Tranquila, ángel," susurró en mi oído. "Es tu mamá y solo sabe lo que se supone que ve." Rozó un beso en mi mejilla antes de dirigirse a mi madre. "Comprendo que su experiencia pasada con la industria de la música no fue buena, pero le aseguro que la única persona que usó drogas fuertes es la persona que Mike está remplazando. En cuanto a la bebida y las fiestas… esas cosas pasan, pero Mike no tiene edad para ello. En cuanto al sexo… ¿es algo que realmente quiere saber? Él tiene dieciocho años, con las hormonas embravecidas y una novia, por lo que estoy muy seguro que eso pasó bajo su cuidado."

Solté un resoplido al escuchar la risa de Mike y ver los ojos entrecerrados de mi madre, pero él tenía razón. Sentí el apretón de Edward en mi hombro y otro beso en mi cabeza.

"Para ser honesto, señora Dwyer," habló Alec, dando un paso al frente, "son unas cuantas fiestas y bebida, pero por lo general son para eventos promocionales." Encogió un hombro. "En realidad, son largas horas, trabajo duro, un montón de viajes, noches sin dormir de vez en cuando en un autobús, y la irritante prensa y los fotógrafos. Pero él va a ver el mundo, a aprender muchísimo, y la recompensa es la audiencia en cada _show_ que tocamos. Es lo _único_ que nos hace regresar. Honestamente."

Rose guardó su teléfono, viniendo a pararse junto a mi madre, y una parte de mí quería detenerla, pero tal vez era la única forma de conseguir su atención… o su aprobación, en realidad.

"Señora Dwyer, puede tomarse la libertad de hacer que su abogado revise esto y se comunique con nosotros," le dijo, entregándole una pila de papeles. "Radiant Eclipse le está ofreciendo a Mike un contrato de un año, hasta el final de la gira, el que se renegociará en ese entonces en caso de que quieran continuar. Añadimos su requisito de terminar su último año de escuela. También hay un acuerdo de confidencialidad, que es bastante común. Simplemente significa que Mike no puede hablar de los negocios de la banda o asuntos personales de los miembros de la banda con nadie." Rose esperó hasta que mi madre hojeó los contratos antes de añadir, "Como puede ver, es una oferta bastante… _lucrativa_."

Sabía los números. Estaba muy consciente de lo que le estaban ofreciendo. La expresión de ella cambio de ira a preocupación en un parpadeo mientras echaba un vistazo a los papeles y luego a Mike.

"¿Quieres esto, Michael? Porque una vez que firmes esto, estás comprometido." Sostuvo los papeles.

"Sí, mamá, es lo que quiero."

Ella sacudió su cabeza despacio y con tristeza, su mirada posándose en mí pero luego se movió a la persona directamente detrás de mí con su brazo rodeándome. No tenía idea qué estaba buscando o qué vio que provocó que sus hombros se relajaran un poco.

"Supongo que no puedo detenerlos… a ninguno de los dos," declaró, clavando su mirada en mí por un minuto o dos. "Y si lo intentara, me odiarían."

"No, mamá…" Sacudí mi cabeza. "No te odiaríamos, pero algunas cosas están fuera de tu control."

Ella asintió. "Eso veo. De acuerdo." Se encogió de hombros de forma derrotada. "Entonces, vamos a hablar sobre ello, Michael."

Se escuchó un suspiro colectivo de alivio en la habitación, incluso de los trabajadores, lo que encontré un poco gracioso, pero me senté en la orilla del escenario con mis pies colgando mientras Rose hablaba con mi madre sobre el contrato y los chicos establecían un horario de prácticas antes del _show_ antes de que mamá y Mike se fueran.

La idea del _show_ me recordó mi conversación con Rose, lo que me hizo preocupar. Edward todavía no sabía con lo que iba a tener que lidiar, que iba a tener que enfrentar a su exnovia, tal vez incluso interactuar con ella durante la filmación.

Tatuajes, tela negra y fuertes manos aparecieron en mi mirada perdida en el suelo cuando Edward se puso entre mis piernas en el piso del bar. Estábamos al mismo nivel cuando levantó mi mirada, y no pude evitar levantar mi mano para tocar su rostro preocupado. La gorra y la bandana restringieron mi acceso a su cabello, así que en vez de eso, jugué con su camiseta.

"Te escuchaste asombroso," lo felicité a fin de postergar la conversación sobre Heidi. Su sonrisa fue adorable, pero el ligero tinte rosado en sus mejillas me hizo querer hacerle cosas realmente obscenas. "Tal vez sea parcial, pero creo que te escuchaste mejor con mi hermano," bromeé con altivez, y él se echó a reír con un tenor muy _sexy_ , acercándose para besar mi mejilla.

"Me alegra que te haya gustado," dijo en voz baja, levantando su mano para deslizar sus dedos por el espacio donde acababa de presionar sus labios. " _Realmente_ me gustó tenerte en primera fila. Hizo insignificantes a todos los demás que escuchaban."

Mi frente se arrugó por lo dulce que fue eso, y tomé su rostro entre mis manos. Quería gritarle cómo me sentía, pero sabía que no era el momento adecuado. A fuerza me tragué las palabras, optando por besar sus labios en vez de eso. Echándome hacia atrás, me encontré con sus ojos verdes, encendidos con todo lo que estaba sintiendo y ajeno a todo lo que venía y que tendría que soportar, y quería ocultarlo, protegerlo. Mi preocupación tiene que haber estado escrita por todo mi rostro, porque Edward inclinó su cabeza hacia mí.

"¿Ángel?"

Mis ojos se desviaron hacia Rose, que se veía nerviosa pero determinada, y asintió en mi dirección.

Encontrando su rostro lleno de preocupación, le dije, "Edward, tenemos que hablar." Mi corazón se rompió al ver el dolor, el miedo, sus manos retrocediendo sobre mis muslos. "No, no… es…" Le sonreí. "Oh, cariño… detente. Todavía estoy aquí, ¿recuerdas?"

Asintió. "Sí, está bien, pero…"

La mano de Rose se posó en su hombro. "Necesitamos una reunión con la banda… lejos de oídos curiosos," dijo ella, echándole un vistazo a los trabajadores. "Damas, chicos… llevemos esto arriba al departamento de Edward."

* * *

 **(1) Y sucedió que…**

 **Que el rock and roll nació**

 **En toda la tierra, todas las bandas de rock**

 **Tuvieron mucho éxito**

 **Y el guitarrista se hizo famoso**

 **El hombre de negocios se hizo rico**

 **Y en cada bar había una superestrella**

 **Con la crisis de los siete años**

 **Había quince millones de dedos**

 **Aprendiendo a tocar**

 **Y podías oír los dedos punteando**

 **Y esto es lo que tenían que decir**

 **Que se haga la luz**

 **Sonido**

 **Bateria**

 **Guitarra**

 **Que se haga el rock**

* * *

 _ **¡Pobre Edward! No creo que reciba muy bien las noticias de que va a tener que lidiar con su ex, mucho menos después de haberse enterado de que todo el tiempo lo había estado engañando con James y luego lo que filtraron de su papá. Esperemos que Bella pueda tranquilizarlo. Y esperaremos a ver cómo se ponen las cosas en esa filmación, porque hasta ahorita no pinta muy bien. Y para aquellas que habían dicho que Mike sería el baterista de la banda, le atinaron. Para las pulgas de Renee, ahora también tiene un hijo músico muajajajajajaja. Bueno, aunque tiene lo suyo la mujer, parece que no es tan mala como lo parecía, al menos va a apoyar a sus hijos a pesar de que no era lo que quería para ellos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, esperaré ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, qué fue lo que más les gustó y qué piensan que ocurrirá cuando Edward reciba las noticias.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Sheei Luquee, YosiCullen89, Tecupi, Smedina, Adriu, beakis, Liz Vidal, Brenda Cullenn, freedom2604, aliceforever85, PEYCI CULLEN, lagie, debynoe, alejandra1987, floriponcio, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Laliscg, YessyVL13, Gabriela Cullen, Karen CullenPattz, Yoliki, Lady Grigori, injoa, Cary, arianna mansen, Noelia, PRISOL, saraipineda44, blueorchi02, Rosibel, Maribel, Pam Malfoy Black, patymdn, Pili, kaja0507, Cathaysa, myaenriquez02, glow0718, Nadiia16, lizdayanna, Shikara65, krisr0405, Srher Evans, nnuma76, tulgarita, Mafer, Sully YM, rjnavajas, ELIZABETH, Milh Llop, Edward y Bella Cullen 08, Tata XOXO, Ericastelo, rosy canul, bbluelilas, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente ;)**_


	12. El show debe continuar

_No puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la historia es,_ _ **Drotuno,**_ _yo solo traduzco._

 **Y como siempre le doy la bienvenida y le agradezco a mi compañera de armas, mi querida Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por ayudarme a mejor la calidad de mis traducciones.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12 – El show debe continuar**

 _My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies_ _ **(1)**_

 _Fairytales of yesterday will grow but never die_

 _I can fly—my Friends_

 _The show must go on_

 _The show must go on_

 _I'll face it with a grin_

 _I'm never giving in_

 _On- with the show-_

 _I'll top to bill, I'll overkill_

 _I have to find the will to carry on_

 _On with the—_

 _On with the show—_

 _The show must go on…_

" _The Show Must Go On" – Queen_

 **EDWARD**

La voz de Rose decía que hablaba en serio, así como su firme agarre en mi hombro. "Necesitamos una reunión con la banda… lejos de oídos curiosos," dijo, mirando a los trabajadores. "Damas, chicos… llevemos esto arriba, al departamento de Edward."

Mis ojos se clavaron en el dulce rostro de Bella, y sentí pánico por la preocupación que vi en él. Mirando a Rose, abrí mi boca para hablar, pero ella solo sacudió su cabeza. Todos recogieron sus cosas, y Bella se bajó del escenario, tomando mi mano en la suya. Me dio un suave tirón para hacer que me moviera.

Emmett tomó la delantera al subir a mi departamento, y una vez que todos estuvimos dentro, todo el mundo encontró un lugar donde sentarse. Algo en mí me dijo que mantuviera a Bella cerca, la hice sentarse conmigo en el sofá. Rose, sin embargo, permaneció de pie, y no me gustó la expresión en su rostro. Una Rose nerviosa podía ser una Rose de temer.

"Necesito que todos permanezcan callados por un segundo," comenzó a decir, frunciendo un poco el ceño. "Recibí las especificaciones del director. La lista de canciones está bien, así como las pequeñas entrevistas programadas que hará con cada uno de ustedes, incluyendo a Mike. Voy a tener que enseñarle cómo va a funcionar eso. Como sea, él trazó dónde estarán todos los extras, meseros, y seguridad durante la filmación. Todo se ve bien. Aumenté la cantidad de guardias de seguridad, simplemente para evitar que los paparazzi, los _fans_ y cualquier otra gentuza entre—y sí, me refiero a James."

Se escucharon gruñidos que concordaron con ella alrededor de la habitación, pero no teníamos opción. James estaba extremadamente furioso por haber sido atrapado rompiendo su contrato. Desafortunadamente, ni siquiera fue decisión de la banda, sino del abogado. Jenks había estado lívido cuando su equipo de investigación volvió con pruebas de que James había filtrado información sobre mí y la banda, sin mencionar que tenían pruebas de que había estado hablando con Heidi. Quien sea que la estuviera vigilando los había entregado.

La mano de Bella se deslizó en la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Su otra mano se acercó para trazar el tatuaje en el dorso de ella. Su dedo siguió suavemente el largo de cada línea de la telaraña grabada en mi piel. Por un segundo la observé, solo para levantar la vista a su rostro, que estaba sombrío y enojado.

"Edward," dijo Rose, parándose frente a mí. "Necesito que permanezcas calmado con lo que te voy a decir. Y créeme, me he partido el trasero para cambiarlo pero sin éxito. ¿De acuerdo?"

Viéndola con el ceño fruncido, simplemente esperé.

Rose tomó una respiración profunda, preparándose, lo que ya era decir algo, porque ella era malditamente feroz todo el puto tiempo. "Ellos…" Le echó un vistazo a Bella, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de volver a mirarme. "Van a traer a Heidi para esta filmación."

"¡ _Tienes_ que estarme jodiendo!" Emmett dijo con brusquedad, apartándose de la pared. "¡Joder, no lo creo!"

Mi boca se abrió, pero la habitación explotó en palabrotas y jadeos por la conmoción. Las más coloridas vinieron de Tanya, de quien juro escuché palabras como "coño flácido" y "perra lameculos." Ni siquiera pude reírme de la creatividad.

Mi temperamento comenzó a encenderse. "¡¿Por qué?!" Pregunté, fulminando a Rose con la mirada. "¡Hay millones de extras que pudieran traer! ¿ _Por qué_ , Rose?"

"Porque él puede hacerlo."

Esa declaración cayó pesadamente en la habitación, y todos se callaron.

"No, solo… joder, no." Declaré, y bajé la vista cuando Bella tiró de mi mano, que estaba apretando con demasiado fuerza la suya. "¡Oh, mierda! ¡Ángel, lo siento!" Susurré, aflojando mi agarre y besando sus dedos. "Yo…" Mis ojos se entrecerraron. "Lo sabías…"

"Sí. Rose me dijo justo antes de la audición." Su voz titubeó, pero sus ojos eran cálidos pero preocupados.

Me giré hacia Rose. "¡Aro!"

"Sip," respondió, encogiendo un hombro. "He intentado cambiar el reparto, pero no lo aceptaron, así que supongo que hay algún tipo de chantaje en juego. Mierda, Edward lo siento tanto. Sé que no la quieres cerca de ti…"

Solté a Bella, levantándome abruptamente. Agarré mi cabello, solo para arrancarme la gorra y la bandana y arrojarlos al otro lado de la habitación. "¡Tienes la puta razón, no quiero!"

"Bueno, eso acaba de dejarlo claro para mí," declaró Alec con calma. "Esto va a ser lo último que haremos con Volturi Records en lo que a nosotros respecta."

"Maldición, absolutamente," concordó Jasper, pero me miró desde su lugar en el otro sofá. "Eso es todo, Edward. Vamos a terminar esto."

Cerré mis ojos en frustración, enterrando mis dedos en mi sudoroso cabello. Sacudí mi cabeza despacio mientras Rose hablaba en voz baja.

"De acuerdo a las especificaciones, van a traerla como una extra destacada. Va a ser algo parecido al video en el que ella estuvo…"

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, y la miré con la boca abierta, porque ese video—aunque _sexy_ y adecuado a la canción en ese entonces—no era algo que quisiera revivir ahora. Me giré hacia la persona que no había dicho una maldita palabra.

"Bella… no va a ser…"

Ella hizo una pequeña mueca pero asintió. "Lo sé, Edward."

Algo en su tono calmado me desconcertó, pero encaré a Rose otra vez. "¿Por qué Heidi accedería a esto?" Pregunté, extendiendo mis brazos. "¡Pensé que yo era perjudicial para su preciosa carrera de mierda!" Una risita salió de Kate y Tanya, y sacudí mi cabeza. "¡Lo digo en serio! ¿Por qué demonios se acercaría a mí después que ella… ella…?"

"Dinero," declaró Jacob, encogiéndose de hombros y asintiendo al mismo tiempo. "¿Por qué cualquiera de nosotros hace algo? Estoy jodidamente seguro que Aro está pagando su cheque para esto."

"¿Qué pasa si…?" Comencé a decir, pero Rose sacudió su cabeza.

"No puedes retractarte ahora. Todos los contratos están firmados, todas las fechas e invitaciones están listas, y ya hemos reservado el equipo de filmación. El trato está hecho. Simplemente no puedo hacer que accedan a no usar a Heidi, Edward. ¡Desearía poder hacerlo, pero no puedo! Juro por Dios, que lo he intentado."

"No voy a tocarla, ni voy a _actuar_ con ella." Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

Rose suspiró. "Sé que harás tu mejor esfuerzo, cuñado, pero no rompas este contrato. No puedes. Joder, estamos muy cerca del final. Una vez que esta parte haya terminado, van a estar de gira, lejos de Aro, y una vez que acabe, habremos terminado con él. Está insistiendo en esto porque puede, porque le gustó la atención que aportaron tú y Heidi, la que se originó del primer video."

La miré furioso y luego bajé la vista al suelo, mi cabeza sacudiéndose continuamente diciendo que no. Una mano pequeña y caliente se deslizó en la mía, y miré en esa dirección para ver a Bella de pie junto a mí, pero sus ojos estaban en Rose.

"Me gustaría hablar con Edward… a solas," declaró con firmeza.

Rose sonrió con suficiencia, pero asintió, mirándome a mí. "Tienes que—"

"¡Lo sé!" Dije con brusquedad, frunciendo el ceño al pensar en toda esta jodida situación.

Todo el mundo se levantó, Jake y Alec me dieron una palmada en la espalda, pero Jasper se detuvo frente a mí, diciendo, "Aro acaba de arruinar su oportunidad, Edward. Ten eso en mente. Nos encargaremos de lo que sea que nos arroje y se lo escupiremos cuando la gira haya terminado."

Asintiendo en señal de que lo había escuchado, di un suspiro profundo.

Tanya y Kate se pusieron de pie, hablando entre ellas.

"Es una perra hambrienta de fama. Solo lo está haciendo porque escuchó los rumores…"

Mi mirada se levantó de golpe. "¿Qué putos rumores?"

"Bella." La voz de Kate sonó titubeante, pero apuntó hacia mi chica. "Tú seguiste con tu vida, y ella está celosa. ¡Te lo digo, Edward, a ella le gusta que la atención esté centrada en ella!"

"Sabes que James le soltó toda esa mierda," Tanya añadió.

Bella soltó un resoplido pero sacudió su cabeza y miró a Rose. "Tenías razón."

"No quería que fuera así… no esta vez," dijo ella, haciendo un gesto para que todos salieran. "Vámonos. Oh, y Edward… tienes que estar—"

"Por supuesto… en una puñetera reunión esta noche," refunfuñé, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"Solo te quedan cinco."

Agité mi mano sin darle importancia mientras todos dejaban mi departamento. Cerré la puerta detrás de ellos, volviéndome para recargarme en ella. Mis ojos encontraron a Bella todavía de pie en mi sala, pero parecía determinada o imperturbable por esta mierda mientras apuntaba hacia el sofá.

"Edward, siéntate. ¿Por favor?"

Me dejé caer con fuerza sobre el sofá y de pronto me sentía exhausto, pero Bella se sentó en la mesita de café frente a mí. Mis manos ansiaban acercarla, estirarse y tocarla, pero no lo hice. No estaba muy seguro en qué posición estábamos en esta situación.

Ella me miró a los ojos, y los dos hablamos al mismo tiempo.

"Rose te abordó…"

"Necesito preguntarte…"

Con una pequeña sonrisa, le hice un gesto para que hablara primero. "Ángel, puedes preguntarme lo que sea."

Su sonrisa fue dulce y cálida pero algo nerviosa. "Está bien… ¿Todavía sientes algo por Heidi?"

"No, Bella. Lo prometo." Me senté hacia adelante en el sofá, acercándola a la orilla de la mesa. "No," susurré, levantando sus manos para besar sus dedos. "¿Cómo podría…?" Suspiré, sintiendo mi rostro calentarse, pero miré a Bella a los ojos. "Nada… _nadie_ me ha hecho sentir de la forma en que tú me haces sentir, ángel. Esa es la maldita verdad."

Su frente se arrugó cuando capturó mi rostro en sus manos, y parecía querer decir algo, solo para abrir y cerrar su boca uno o dos veces. Al fin, dijo, "De acuerdo, entonces… si tuvieras que verla…"

"Pero no quiero."

Se rio un poco, probablemente a lo infantil que se escuchó eso. "Lo entiendo, pero… Escúchame, cariño; Rose me dijo porque sabía que estarías molesto. Quería que supiera que tendrías que fingir. Así que…" Sonrió, sus manos pasando por mi cabello desordenado. "Sé que puedes hacerlo. Sé que todo será para los _fans_ y las cámaras, y casi podría decir que… me encanta saber la verdad. Que conozco a Edward… _y_ a Masen. Eso me pone en mejor posición… Maldita sea, ¿Tanya de verdad la llamó _coño flácido_?"

Resoplando una carcajada que no pude detener, asentí. "Sí, lo hizo."

El humor en la habitación murió rápidamente, dejándonos a los dos mirándonos el uno al otro.

"Bella, yo…" Suspiré, frotando mis manos por el exterior de sus muslos sobre sus _jeans_. "No _quiero_ verla. Incluso, no creo que pueda _actuar_ cerca de ella. No de forma educada. Y no tiene nada que ver con… conmigo o porque rompimos. Es… ella…" Mi mirada cayó a donde nuestras rodillas se tocaban.

Una mano caliente se deslizó bajo mi barbilla y elevó mi mirada para encontrar la suya cálida pero apasionadamente protectora. "Ella te traicionó y a tu familia, Edward. Lo comprendo. Los rompimientos por lo general son desagradables, pero eso fue totalmente incorrecto. Entiendo eso." Asentí, pero ella tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, finalmente acercando mis labios para encontrar los suyos muy brevemente. "Así que… déjame preguntarte algo más."

Sonreí contra su boca. "De acuerdo."

"Si ella fuera… solo otra extra, otra modelo… ¿Estarías…? ¿Podrías solo hacer lo que tienes que hacer con tal de terminar?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Probablemente. No me agradaría. Ni siquiera me gustó la sesión de fotos en Los Angeles, con todas esas modelos, así que…"

"¿Por qué?" Me preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. "Edward, tú eres… tú. Eres soltero y famoso y guapo y… Cualquier hombre haría…"

"No soy cualquier hombre, y no me he considerado soltero desde que te derribé mientras huía de los paparazzi." Que me jodan, si esa no era la sincera verdad.

Su risita fue tonta y dulce. "Edward, basta…"

"¿Qué? Hablo en serio. ¿Creíste que bromeaba cuando dije que todo lo que quería era a ti y a la música? Maldición, Bella… es lo más honesto que he sido conmigo mismo… y mi maldita familia… desde que me convertí en Masen." Estaba a una milésima de segundo de poner mi corazón en sus manos, pero estaba aterrado de lo que diría… o no diría en respuesta. "Todo lo que sé es que sin importar lo que pase el día de la filmación, te quiero ahí."

Ella me sonrió. "Por supuesto. Cada segundo."

"Y tienes que entender que no voy a ser yo allá arriba o con…" Gemí, agarrando mi cabello. "Con Heidi. Va a ser Masen, y yo…"

"Eres el mismo hombre, Edward," declaró con tanta firmeza y tanta fiereza que mi mirada se disparó de su regazo a encontrar sus ojos. "Lo eres. Tú… crees que eres dos personas diferentes, pero no es así. Masen es simplemente una versión amplificada de ti. De _ti_ , cariño. Has aprendido a usar a Masen como una forma de protegerte del circo que es parte de la industria musical, pero también es la parte de ti que atrae a la gente. Es tu seguridad en ti mismo y la bravata frente a las cámaras y sobre el escenario y en las entrevistas. Es el hombre que se enfrentó a mi madre simplemente por ser terca y sobreprotectora, y es el hombre lo bastante duro como para ser arrestado sin inmutarse, pero Edward se manifiesta en tu letra, en tu encanto, en la emoción por recaudar dinero para caridad, o incluso por invitar a Bree a tus _shows_ para compensarla por lo que alguien más hizo, algo por lo que estás siendo castigado injustamente. Eso… Edward, todo eso eres _tú_. Masen/Edward… no importa porque tú eres ambos unidos en una increíble persona."

Nadie jamás me había dicho eso, y no creo que alguna vez alguien me haya visto de esa forma. Demonios, estaba muy seguro que mi propio hermano nunca me había visto de esa forma. Me le quedé mirando como un estúpido.

"Tal vez Masen exude potencia sexual, pero es Edward quien nunca, jamás lo usaría para lastimar a alguien. Y de eso… estoy absolutamente segura," susurró, arrastrando sus dedos por mi ceja, bajando por mi rostro, y a lo largo de mi mandíbula mientras sacudía mi cabeza diciendo que no. "Los veo a ambos en ti," dijo con voz suave, encogiendo un hombro. "Me he enamorado…" Jadeó porque mis manos la sujetaron solo un poco cuando me sobresalté.

Ella iba a levantarse, pero la acerqué tanto como pude sin en realidad sentarla en mi regazo… o sujetarla contra el sofá, lo que estaba a un puñetero pelo de hacer.

"Termina esa oración, ángel. Joder, te lo suplico," le rogué, mi mano deslizándose en su cabello al mismo tiempo que rozaba besos en sus labios y barbilla.

Se veía aterrorizada, su voz apenas un susurro. "Tengo miedo de decirlo, Edward."

"¿Por qué, cariño?"

"Porque cambiará todo…"

"¿Cómo?"

"Hará esto mucho más real, y joder, me hará mucho más difícil dejarte ir en un par de semanas."

No pude soportarlo más, así que la levanté de la mesa y me volví a sentar en el sofá con ella a horcajadas en mi regazo. Sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos, asentí en señal de lo que había dicho era verdad.

"¿Crees que quiero irme… ahora que te he encontrado?" Le pregunté, mirándola con la boca abierta. "Esto… _justo aquí_ … se siente más como un hogar para mí que cualquier otro puto lugar en el que haya estado. ¿Crees que no voy a partirme el trasero para volver aquí? ¿Para llevarte a dónde sea que yo esté? Solo tendrías que decirlo y lo haría. Sé que tienes una vida aquí, un negocio, y sé que no necesitas que haga nada, pero lo haré. Haría lo que sea que me pidieras. De modo que por favor, ángel… termina esa oración. De verdad necesito escucharla."

Sus manos estaban apoyadas en mis hombros y su respiración era superficial, pero sus labios se posaron en los míos antes de decir, "Me he enamorado de cada parte de ti, Edward. Yo… yo… te amo, y honestamente no sé qué haré cuando te vayas de gira. Mi vida era aburrida y apagada antes de que entraras a mi bar, y volverá a eso mientras no estés."

Sonriendo, me reí entre dientes. "Tendrás que conformarte con las tristes historias de extraños hasta que vuelva. Y yo que pensé que había traído todo este caos a tu vida, Bella."

"Lo hiciste, y lo amo." Sonrió, acariciando mi nariz con la suya.

"Y yo te amo." Algo casi glorioso se iluminó en su rostro cuando dije eso, y la besé con dulzura. "Entonces… ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora respecto a eso, ángel?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza un poco. "No sé," murmuró contra mis labios. "Quiero ser egoísta contigo, pero sé que no puedo. Quiero… darle un puñetazo a Heidi por lastimarte, pero no puedo. Quiero mantenerte aquí, pero no puedo. Eso es lo que me aterra, Edward. No te temo a ti, o a lo que haces, pero voy a echarte de menos y me preocuparé por ti y me volveré loca sin ti. Realmente me he malacostumbrado a tenerte cerca, a escucharte caminar aquí arriba, a tu compañía mientras cierro el bar. Estaré atrapada viendo televisión inútil."

Echándome a reír, asentí. "Y yo quiero meterte a mi maleta, pero no puedo. Pero todavía no quiero hablar de la gira, cariño. Te prometo que vas a poder ser tan egoísta como quieras con el tiempo que me queda."

"¿Puedo ir contigo a la reunión?"

Mi frente se arrugó. "¿Lo harías?"

"No tienes que estar ahí, Edward, así que al menos puedo hacerte compañía," me ofreció, encogiendo un hombro. "¿Ves? Egoísta."

Sonriendo como un maldito tonto, asentí. "No eres la única. Podríamos… salir. Ya sabes, convertirla en una cita."

Otra dulce risita se le escapó. "De acuerdo."

Le eché un vistazo al reloj en mi pared. "Tendremos que irnos pronto, ángel. ¿Tienes cubierto abajo?" Le pregunté, y asintió. "Oh sí, eres la jefa."

"Lo soy," declaró dramáticamente, "pero Edward… Todavía tenemos el problema con Heidi."

Suspirando profundamente, dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás al respaldo del sofá, pero no podía apartar mis ojos del hermoso rostro de Bella.

Ella me amaba. Saber eso me hacía ridículamente feliz… y extrañamente relajado, sobre todo dado a que había creído que me estaba moviendo demasiado rápido. No era así. Una vez más estábamos en sintonía.

De pronto, el que Heidi viniera a la filmación del video no parecía importar demasiado. Las fuertes palabras de Bella resonaron en mi cabeza, que podía hacer esto, que simplemente sería para las cámaras y los _fans_. Eso es todo.

Una lenta sonrisa curveó mi rostro, provocando que el ceño de Bella se frunciera. "Te ves… malvado."

Me reí ligeramente. "Solo estaba pensando, ángel. Eso es todo."

Bella se acercó, y yo me hundí aún más en el sofá de manera que estábamos estómago con estómago, nariz con nariz. "¿Y qué te hizo sonreír así?" Preguntó con una suave risita.

"Tú." Asentí, rozando mis labios en los suyos. Estábamos muy cerca, podía sentir cada centímetro de sus curvas, sus senos pegados a mi pecho, y sus suaves caricias a lo largo de mi mandíbula. "Tú, Bella. Tenías razón, puedo hacer esto. No me gusta, pero… joder, me niego totalmente a darle ese poder… no aquí. No entre nosotros. De ninguna jodida manera. No permitiré que nada te lastime. No."

Mi chica se burló. "No puede lastimarme. Ni siquiera me conoce."

"No tiene que conocerte, Bella," le dije. "Recuerdas lo que te dije… Todo se trata de ella, que es la razón por la que me pregunto por qué se está rebajando tanto para hacer un video musical. Ella pasó a cosas mayores después del primero. Tenía anuncios de televisión y películas."

"Tal vez Jake tiene razón—es por dinero."

"Tal vez," murmuré, encogiéndome de hombros, pero levanté mi mano para meter un mechón de cabello detrás de sus orejas. "Ella siempre prefirió a Masen."

"Entonces, dale a Masen." Su voz fue suave, tranquilizadora, pero sus labios eran ardientes lamidas contra mi boca. "Deja a Edward… para mí."

Sonriendo, dejé que mis brazos la rodearan, mis palmas extendidas contra su espalda, debajo de su camiseta, y finalmente tomando su trasero al darle un buen apretón.

"¿Ves?" Preguntó ella con una _sexy_ sonrisa engreída en su rostro. "Más de esa cosa egoísta."

"De verdad está empezando a gustarme."

"Me doy cuenta." Se movió sobre mí, lo que solo me hizo acercarla más, restregándome contra ella donde estábamos unidos, donde me estaba endureciendo por ella entre más tiempo me miraba como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. "Dale a la insensible estrella de rock recién salida de rehabilitación, cariño. Trátala como lo harías con cualquier otra 'extra'."

"¿Podrías soportar eso?"

"Puedo soportar muchas cosas, Edward, incluso actrices esnobs con segundas intenciones. Lo que no puedo soportar es verte molesto, es a alguien lastimándote. Nop. Eso no va a suceder. Te amo mucho."

"Mierda," jadeé cuando movió perfectamente sus caderas. "Joder, eso suena malditamente bien. Dilo de nuevo."

"No… tú."

Agarré su nalga sobre sus _jeans_ en una mano mientras la otra se deslizó con rudeza en su cabello a fin de atraer sus labios a los míos. La besé hasta dejarla sin aliento. La besé, reclamándola con mi lengua, y mordisqueé su labio inferior con mis dientes.

"Maldición, realmente te amo, y será mejor que te desvistas. Ahora, ángel. Te deseo antes de que tengamos que irnos."

Ella se incorporó con una carcajada, alcanzando la orilla de su camiseta. "Ser egoísta se siente muy bien, ¿eh?"

"Cállate y desnúdate, Bella."

 **~oOo~**

"Hola, Masen. ¿Lo de costumbre?"

"Molly," saludé a la chica en la cafetería. "Sí, por favor."

"Claro. ¿Y para ti?" Molly le preguntó a Bella.

"Café… con crema y azúcar, por favor."

"No hay problema. Vuelvo enseguida."

Bella me sonrió con suficiencia. "¿Lo de costumbre?"

"La mayoría de las veces vengo aquí después de las reuniones. Molly es lo bastante amable para mantenerme… anónimo. Y le doy una buena propina por ello."

Bella se rio entre dientes, asintiendo un poco. "Entendido."

"La primera vez que vine aquí fue con papá," le dije, jugando con un paquete de azúcar sobre la mesa. "Y una vez más… Molly." Señalé hacia la barra. "Ella mantuvo a la gente alejada de mí cuando estaba… Bueno, papá y yo no estábamos precisamente teniendo una conversación placentera."

Mi chica sonrió con tristeza. "¿Has escuchado de él desde que se fue a Serenity?"

"Umm…" Dejé escapar un profundo suspiro. "Sí, una vez. Me avisó que estaba dentro, que estaba bien, y me pidió que viera como estaba mamá de vez en cuando."

"¿Lo has hecho?"

"No, pero Emmett sí."

"¿No crees que deberías hacerlo?" Me preguntó e inclinó su cabeza hacia mí cuando mi mirada subió disparada de la mesa para encontrar la suya. "Es tu mamá, cariño. Él la mantuvo en la ignorancia tanto como a ti y a Emmett. Y ahora está sola."

Haciendo una mueca, asentí. No dije nada, pero Molly apareció con nuestros cafés, colocándolos sobre la mesa. Le agradecí antes de que se alejara.

"Edward," Bella me llamó. Lo dijo muy bajito, algo que noté hacía en público. Mi nombre—mi verdadero nombre—era algo que protegía, algo que mantenía solo para ella. Me hizo sonreír en su dirección cuando tomó un sorbo de su taza. "De verdad necesitas verla antes de que te vayas. Te irás antes de Acción de Gracias y no volverás hasta…"

"Después del Año Nuevo, ángel. Lo sé."

Miré a la hermosa mujer frente a mí. Recuerdos de las cosas que hicimos justo antes de irnos a la reunión de AA pasaron rápidamente por mi mente. La había desvestido, tomándola en el sofá. Había sido veloz y fanta-puta-stico. También había estado lleno de susurros de amor y deseo, y estaba muy seguro que Bella llevaba un chupetón o dos debajo del suéter que llevaba puesto. Sabía a puta ciencia cierta que había uno en el interior de su cremoso muslo.

La chica era la dueña—de mi corazón, cuerpo y alma—y la amaba por ello. Amaba que no tuviese miedo de reprenderme o expresar su opinión. Muchas mujeres de mi pasado—Heidi incluida—decían mierda que pensaban que me gustaría escuchar, tan solo porque pensaron que conseguirían entrar en mi vida. No mi Bella. Mi ángel era real y honesta y valiente. Era refrescante.

La mera idea de dejarla para el primer tramo de la gira era una locura, y podía ver que era lo mismo para ella. Radiant Eclipse volaría a la Costa Este, trabajando de camino por Nueva York, bajando hacia Miami. Tomaríamos un descanso después de eso, venir a casa por un par de días, solo para retomarla en el medio oeste.

Un pequeño pie me golpeó suavemente. "¿A dónde te fuiste?"

"Miami," respondí, sonriendo al escuchar su risa antes de beber de mi café, pero mi sonrisa decayó rápidamente. "Todo se siente… mal. Irme, quiero decir. Yo solo… y tú… y mis padres.

Bella sonrió, dejando la taza sobre la mesa. "Nada sobre tu trabajo… y es _tu_ trabajo, Edward… está mal. Es cómo priorices las cosas importantes." Ella empujó mi pierna otra vez hasta que agarré su pie y lo puse en mi regazo debajo de la mesa. Froté su pantorrilla mientras hablaba, tan solo para mantener algún tipo de contacto físico con ella. "Por supuesto, tienes citas y ensayos. Tienes tus últimas… ¿Cuántas reuniones?"

"Dos."

"Muy bien, dos reuniones más hasta que termines con la sentencia por conducir ebrio." Los ojos de Bella se entrecerraron, simplemente porque no estaba feliz por ello. "Y te vas en dos semanas y media. Vas a estar ausente por más de cuatro meses. Deberías de apartar tiempo para visitar a tu mamá y tal vez a tu papá en Serenity, cariño. Sé que estábamos bromeando—algo así, en cierto modo—sobre ser egoístas, pero no puedes…"

"Lo sé, ángel," dije con un suspiro, apretando su pierna. "Lo sé." La miré suplicante. "Al menos puedo… ¿puede ser después de la filmación del video, Bella? Tengo que preparar a Mike, centrarme en el _show_ , y luego está todo ese asunto de Heidi."

Bella me miró astutamente. "Lo estás postergando, cariño."

"Sí. Sí, lo estoy haciendo." Solté un resoplido sin humor. "Todavía estoy… encabronado con ella, Bella. ¡Ella… me culpó muy fácilmente! Ella… ni siquiera… Ella aceptó mi arresto y el choque, y luego estaba cabreada cuando se enteró que no era así."

"Entonces, siéntate con ella y explícaselo. Con detalle."

Refunfuñando bajo mi aliento, me recargué en el respaldo de la cabina, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. "De acuerdo, pero después del video," repliqué con hostilidad, porque demonios sí, todavía lo estaba postergando.

"Muy bien."

Mis ojos se clavaron en los castaños apacibles y tranquilizadores. "Ven conmigo. Conoce a mi mamá."

Su risita fue dulce, pero sacudió su cabeza. "¿Sabe ella sobre mí, Edward?"

"Sí, Emmett y Rose ya han cantado sus elogios."

Ella se echó a reír. "De acuerdo, bien. Voy a ir. Pero vas a llamar para organizarlo para un día después del _show_ en el bar."

Apuntó un dedo en mi dirección, y me acerqué para envolver mi mano a su alrededor. Quería besarla, quería hacerle cosas que no tenía por qué desear en público. No que me importara una mierda lo que la gente pensara, pero no estaba ciego a los móviles dentro de la cafetería. Molly hacía un maldito trabajo fantástico evitando que la gente se acercara a la mesa, pero no podía detenerlos de tomar fotos. De nuevo, me importaba una mierda lo que la gente dijera de mí, pero no quería que arrastraran a Bella por todo el infierno y de regreso.

"¿Podemos irnos ahora?" Le pregunté en voz baja.

Bella sonrió con suficiencia. "Sí. ¿A dónde, Edward?"

Me levanté, dejando caer una considerable propina sobre la mesa para Molly, a quien le di un veloz gesto de despedida con mi mano antes de ofrecérsela a Bella para ayudarla a salir de la cabina.

La saqué por la puerta y hacia el helado aire de la noche, pero me incliné hacia su oído. "A cualquier parte en la que pueda besarte hasta dejarte sin aliento sin que nos vean."

La risita de Bella fue adorable. "Así que… ¿a tu coche, entonces?"

Echándome a reír, asentí, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros al cruzar de nuevo hacia el estacionamiento de la iglesia donde había sido la reunión.

"Vamos a iniciar en el coche, ángel, y luego veremos a dónde a partir de ahí."

Le abrí la puerta del coche, cerrándola una vez que estuvo dentro. Miré alrededor antes de entrar del lado del conductor. Sabía que Bella tenía razón. Lo estaba postergando. Estaba postergando un montón de mierda, pero que me jodan, había pasado un maldito largo tiempo desde que me sentí tan bien como mi chica me hacía sentir. Nos tomábamos el pelo con todo eso del egoísmo, pero yo había hecho lo que todos los demás querían por tanto jodido tiempo, que estaba determinado a tomarme tanto tiempo como pudiera.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Bella estiró su mano, tirando de mí por la parte de atrás de mi cuello para presionar sus labios en los míos. Todo mi ser reaccionó a ese beso, y murmuré en aprobación mientras nos perdíamos por solo un minuto. Hubo manos que agarraron y acariciaron, leguas y dientes, sin mencionar unos cuantos tirones de cabello. Estaba a una milésima de segundo de ponerla sobre mí cuando ella bajo un poco el ritmo.

"¿Algo así?" Susurró contra mi mejilla, sonriendo contra mi rostro con barba cuando me reí y asentí. "Conduce, Edward, antes de que terminemos haciendo cosas innombrables en el estacionamiento de esta iglesia."

Gemí, enderezándome en mi asiento, pero mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás en el reposacabezas. "Me estás matando, Bella."

"Lo amas."

Sonriendo y todavía jadeando pesadamente, rodé mi cabeza hacia un lado para mirarla. Su rostro arrogante era adorable y _sexy_. "Te amo," repliqué con honestidad y simplemente, sonreí al ver su dulce sonrisa. Era muy fácil decírselo.

Su ceño se frunció, y se acercó para besar brevemente mis labios. "También te amo. Vamos a terminar esta cita egoísta, Edward. Vas a estar muy ocupado empezando mañana."

Asintiendo, encendí el coche, la tentación de solo huir con Bella era tan jodidamente fuerte que mi mano tembló cuando lo puse en marcha. De alguna forma sabía a ciencia cierta que las siguientes semanas pasarían volando, y la culpa por dejarla prácticamente me estaba tragando completo. Tenía que hablar con ella al respecto, y tenía que hablar con Rose, y luego también estaban mis padres. Estaba determinado a encontrar la forma de sobrevivir a esta gira, a dejar a Bella y a los últimos meses con Volturi Records, sin mencionar ver a Heidi de nuevo. Cuando la mano cálida de Bella se deslizó en la mía entre los asientos del coche, me calmé un poco, levantando su mano para besar el dorso. Lo resolveríamos. _Teníamos_ que resolverlo, o me volvería loco.

* * *

 **(1) Mi alma está pintada como el alma de las mariposas**

 **Los cuentos de hadas del ayer crecerán pero jamás morirán**

 **Puedo volar, amigos míos**

 **El show debe continuar**

 **El show debe continuar**

 **Lo enfrentaré con una sonrisa**

 **Jamás me daré por vencido**

 **Que siga el show**

 **Encabezaré el reparto**

 **Sobreactuaré**

 **Tengo que encontrar la voluntad para seguir adelante**

 **Que siga**

 **Que siga el show**

 **El show debe continuar…**

* * *

 _ **Awwww, ¡se aman! Ya se declararon, al fin. Ahora se viene lo interesante, el enfrentamiento con Heidi y luego, para Bella, conocer a la suegra. ¿Cómo creen que se comporte Esme? ¿Cómo la recibirá? Pero antes que eso, ¿cómo saldrá ese encuentro con Heidi? ¿Podrá Edward hacerlo, tratarla como cualquier otra extra? Eso es lo que veremos en el siguiente capi. Mientras tanto, me encantaría saber qué les pareció este capítulo y por supuesto, lo que esperan que sucederá con ese encuentro con Heidi y luego con Esme. Espero ansiosa sus reviews con sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Masilobe, Mariana, Edward y Bella Cullen 08, freedom2604, Brenda Cullenn, Laliscg, PEYCI CULLEN, Cary, Tata XOXO, Lady Grigori, Karen CullenPattz, YessyVL13, Maribel, Tecupi, Smedina, Mica, beakis, Milh Llop, Nadiia16, rosy canul, saraipineda44, aliceforever85, Cathaysa, lizdayanna, Srher Evans, PRISOL, angelabarmtz, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, injoa, Noelia, Pili, patymdn, Liz Vidal, lagie, Gabriela Cullen, ariyasy, kaja0507, krisr0405, alejacipagauta, glow0718, andyG, YosiCullen89, Sheei Luquee, Techu, SullyYM, nnuma76, myaenriquez03, Pam Malfoy Black, tulgarita, Maligrez, Ericastelo, alejandra1987, Adriu, bbluelilas, villachica, Mafer, Shikara, Yoliki, rjnavajas, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	13. La farsante

_No puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la historia es,_ _ **Drotuno,**_ _yo solo traduzco._

 **Y como siempre le doy la bienvenida y le agradezco a mi compañera de armas, mi querida Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por ayudarme a mejor la calidad de mis traducciones.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13 – La farsante**

 _What if I say I'm not like the others?_ _ **(1)**_

 _What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?_

 _You're the pretender_

 _What if I say I will never surrender?_

 _In time or so I'm told_

 _I'm just another soul for sale… oh, well_

 _The page is out of print_

 _We are not permanent_

 _We're temporary, temporary_

 _Same old story_

 _I'm the voice inside your head_

 _You refuse to hear_

 _I'm the face that you have to face_

 _Mirrored in your stare_

 _I'm what's left, I'm what's right_

 _I'm the enemy_

 _I'm the hand that will take you down_

 _Bring you to your knees_

" _The Pretender" – Foo Fighters_

 **BELLA**

"Es jodidamente temprano para esta mierda," se quejó Tori, bebiendo de su taza de café que acababa de darle. "¿No saben que los bármanes son gente nocturna?" Su ceño fruncido era más divertido que malhumorado.

Sonriendo con suficiencia, tomé el banco junto a ella en la barra. Acabábamos de llegar a Charlie's, pero Edward, mi hermano, el resto de la banda y todo el equipo de filmación habían iniciado mucho antes de que siquiera hubiese salido el sol.

Oculté mi sonrisa detrás de mi taza de café ante los recuerdos de las muy talentosas pero juguetonas manos de Edward justo antes de que me dejara sola en su cama. Me había prometido más caricias, más besos, y más de cualquier cosa que pidiera después que el _show_ terminara. También se disculpó—con palabras susurradas y besos entre mis piernas que me habían dejado sudando y temblorosa—por lo que el día estaba por traer. Se obligó a salir de la cama para encontrarse con todos para una práctica más, dejándome sin fuerzas. Incluso había reajustado su alarma para dejarme dormir unas cuantas horas antes de que tuviera que bajar al bar.

Mientras un equipo colocaba las mesas y las sillas frente al escenario, ajustaba la iluminación, instalaba las cámaras, y añadía los toques finales al escenario, las paredes, y pisos, los chicos estaban sufriendo durante el maquillaje y vestuario. Alice era una fuerza con sus elecciones para ellos, y la mayoría de los chicos solo asentían y tomaban lo que les daba con expresiones resignadas en sus rostros. Una vez vestidos, un hombre alto y delgado de nombre Ivan comenzó con el maquillaje y el cabello. Una vez más, los chicos no parecieron inmutarse durante el proceso.

El director, el señor Milton, quería entrevistar primero a la banda, filmar eso antes del _show_ , y luego todo sería editado junto más tarde. La "audiencia"—que estaba compuesta de unos cuantos _fans_ que habían ganado boletos en las estaciones de radio, algunos miembros locales de los medios, y unas cuantas personas de la compañía discográfica—no llegarían dentro de unas cuantas horas más, sin mencionar a las extras y los camareros adicionales. Seguridad había estado en posición desde la noche anterior, manteniendo a raya a los paparazzi y a los _fans_ afuera. Tori, Garrett, y yo solo nos encargaríamos de la barra en el fondo; nuestros rostros ni siquiera se verían en cámara.

Un hombre mayor con cabello largo trabajaba en el escenario, asegurándose que todos los instrumentos de los chicos estuvieran en el lugar correcto. Marcus, el mánager de gira de Radiant Eclipse, se movía con una extraña gracia para un hombre que tenía que estar acercándose a los sesenta. Ya no reconocía el viejo y vacío escenario de mi padre. Donde solía estar solo el conjunto de batería de mi hermano ahora se veía como algo fuera de… bueno, de un video de rock. Amplificadores apilados enmarcaban cada lado del pequeño escenario. Las guitarras resplandecían hermosas en sus soportes, mientras cables y cuerdas serpenteaban a los costados y al frente como enredaderas que estaban apoderándose de la jungla. Un eléctrico probó diferentes luces de colores y efectos de humo. El conjunto de batería de Mike se había hecho más grande—de forma impresionante, en realidad; había estado atónita de que mi madre y Phil le hubiesen ofrecido eso a mi hermano—y el set había sido movido solo un poco a la izquierda para hacer lugar para un hermoso piano negro de media cola y los teclados de Alec.

El equipo de producción había mejorado la atmósfera en el negocio de mi padre, dando la impresión de ser un viejo club de jazz/blues. Habían añadido fotos más grandes de Chainsaw Charlie y algunas de la gente famosa con la que había trabajado a través de los años. Yo traje los álbumes de oro y de platino de mi departamento para permitir que fueran exhibidos para la filmación, pero iba a dejarlos ahí una vez que todo hubiese terminado. También habían movido la Fender de papá de detrás de la barra a un lugar mucho más prominente justo a un lado del escenario.

Ivan chasqueó su lengua malhumorado al ver a Edward, diciendo, "¡No sé por qué me molesto con este cabello! ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste con él esta mañana?!"

Resoplando bajito, tomé otro sorbo de café, pero Edward me escuchó y sonrió en mi dirección.

"Está ridículamente enamorado de ti, Bella," Tori susurró con una risa suave.

Suspirando profundamente, encogí un hombro, pero la verdad salió de todos modos. "Lo sé."

Ella descansó su cabeza en mi hombro. "Bien. Te lo mereces. Él es bueno para ti. Me gusta que te hace desfallecer."

Sonreí al escuchar eso, pero ella lo había dicho antes. Tori, a pesar de su actitud exuberante y salvaje personalidad, en el fondo era verdaderamente romántica. Por supuesto, también pensaba que Edward me enviaba mensajes de textos pervertidos todo el maldito día… lo que hacía ocasionalmente, pero mi empleada no tenía que saber eso.

Quería saborear la provocadora sonrisa tonta y dulce en el rostro de Edward mientras Ivan hacía lo que podía por controlar ese cabello que yo personalmente había desordenado esa mañana. Quería besar su nariz arrugada, y lo que es más… El sonrojo que brotó en sus mejillas me hizo sentir absolutamente hambrienta por él. Quería ocultar todo eso en mi corazón por el resto del día, porque sabía lo que él estaba por enfrentar, lo que estaba por suceder con ese lado adorable de él. En solo unas horas, la filmación del _show_ , el argumento secundario, y la interacción con los _fans_ y extras iniciarían, y mi dulce y tontito Edward se desvanecería en el fondo para permitir que Masen comandara el escenario, las cámaras, y a las mujeres que lo amaban.

También estaría cara a cara con Heidi. Y lo haría con una actitud fría y calculada. Sabía lo que se venía; lo habíamos discutido con detalle, pero todavía me estaba preparando para ello.

De hecho, parte de ello ya había empezado con el director. El señor Milton se bajó del escenario, viniéndose a parar frente a los chicos, explicando cómo quería las entrevistas—unas cuantas preguntas para toda la banda y otras tantas para cada miembro. El rostro de Edward estaba serio y estoico, casi engreído mientras respondía sus preguntas. Cuando se pusieron a trabajar, Rose hizo a Mike a un lado para instruirlo, y mi hermanito se veía muy nervioso y joven para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, y Emmett se movió lo suficiente para abrirla. Entró Tanya y Kate, la primera cargando una bolsa de comestibles.

Evaluaron el bar con sus acostumbradas miradas de humor y juicio al caminar hacia mí.

"Bella," Tanya me saludó con una sonrisa burlona, levantando la bolsa. "Te traje algo. Ven aquí, te lo mostraré. Lo vas a necesitar para más tarde. Te lo garantizo."

"Bien," dije, levantándome para seguirla detrás de la barra.

Colocó la bolsa encima de la barra, mirando alrededor de la habitación una vez más. "Mira, me di cuenta que parte del guion del director pide unas cuantas tomas de los chicos bebiendo y divirtiéndose. Edward no va a beber y a trabajar. Simplemente no lo hará. Se tomará unas cuantas cervezas después que todo esto haya terminado, pero le gusta mantener la voz en buenas condiciones y su cabeza despejada. Los otros chicos puede que tomen un trago o dos, pero no nuestro chico, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo," le dije, asintiendo en su dirección. Sonreí al ver las dos botellas de Jack Daniels que sacó de la bolsa. "¿Té?" Pregunté, abriendo la tapa y olisqueando. El aroma a miel era delicioso e intenso.

"¿Edward te lo dijo?"

"Sí." Asentí, sonriéndole.

Ella me dio un guiño. "Excelente. Entonces, tú estarás a cargo de las bebidas de Edward. Demonios, solo podrías darle su botella, y él se la bebería de un trago como un universitario en vacaciones de Semana Santa."

Riéndome entre dientes, asentí, guardando las botellas donde podía agarrarlas más tarde. Cuando volví a mirar a su rostro vi su expresión preocupada.

"¿Cómo está…" Empezó a decir, pero se detuvo. "Maldita sea, Bella… ¿está bien?"

Suspiré, mis ojos moviéndose rápidamente por la habitación para encontrar a Edward. Estaba sentado en la orilla del escenario junto a Jasper mientras Alec hacía su entrevista privada. Tenían guitarras acústicas en sus manos, tocando juntos suavemente. Alice los había vestido a ambos en _jeans_ negros y sus acostumbrados Docs, pero Jasper llevaba puesta una camiseta de manga larga con capucha, y Edward tenía una camiseta negra y un chaleco de cuero. No era obvio que tenían maquillaje, pero estaba muy segura que era para matar el brillo por todas las luces.

"Él está umm…" Encontré su mirada. "Estará bien, pero no esperen que sea agradable con Heidi."

"Sí, bueno… yo tampoco iba precisamente a hacerle una reverencia a esa perra cuando llegara aquí," murmuró, rodando los ojos.

"No, no creo que entiendas. Le dio instrucciones a Emmett y al resto de la seguridad para que la mantuvieran lejos de él hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario. No tiene permitido hablarle, acercarse a él o tocarlo a menos que lo exija una toma, e incluso eso es discutible con el director," le expliqué. "Aunque, eso aplica para todos los participantes en la audiencia." Encogí un hombro.

La risita de Kate era contagiosa, sobre todo cuando dijo, "¡Oh, esto va a ser _genial_!"

Tanya sonrió al escuchar eso y luego se volvió hacia mí. "¿Y tú? ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?"

"Él tiene un trabajo que hacer, no que Aro se lo facilite," le dije, frunciendo un poco el ceño. "Sé cómo se siente Edward sobre Heidi. Sé que todo lo que haga hoy será para los _fans_ de Radiant Eclipse, simplemente porque son muy importantes para él."

"Lo son," dijo Tanya, alargándolo un poco. "Pero Bella, tú también lo eres. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Dime que él te lo dijo…"

Sonriendo, asentí. "Lo ha hecho. Repetidas veces."

"Ese es mi muchacho," lo alabó Kate, asintiendo una vez y sonriendo en dirección a Edward cuando él levantó una ceja hacia nosotras.

Tanya y Kate se unieron a Tori y a mí en la barra con nuestro café. Charlamos sobre cosas diferentes mientras los chicos se intercambiaban para sus pequeñas entrevistas. Las últimas preguntas eran para toda la banda mientras estaban sentados en un semicírculo, usando bancos de la barra. Todos se veían relajados y guapos, bromeando y riendo mientras hablaban de su nuevo álbum, el próximo concierto, sus influencias con relación a sus canciones, y la incorporación de un nuevo baterista.

Fue parar y empezar y completamente aburrido. Los chicos apenas si descansaron cuando las entrevistas terminaron, porque los ocuparon para las fotografías, fotos individuales como de grupo, sin mencionar que a unos cuantos miembros de los medios se les permitió entrar.

Lentamente, toda la gente necesaria comenzó a aparecer—los camareros extra que llevarían las bebidas a las mesas, los miembros adicionales de seguridad, y algunas de las extra para la audiencia. El sonido de la multitud aumentando afuera también me dijo que los _fans_ estaban listos y haciendo fila para entrar.

Garrett, Tori y yo estábamos recibiendo instrucciones de último minuto del asistente del director, Gerry, cuando Emmett abrió las puertas al caos y los gritos.

"Ah, demonios…" Tori suspiró profundamente. "Ella está aquí."

Me apoyé en la barra, admirando a la ex de Edward. Era despampanante, con cabello castaño claro, gafas de sol, y un esponjoso abrigo de piel blanco. Todos los ojos estaban en ella, lo que era comprensible, considerando que entró en el lugar como si le perteneciera. Se quitó las gafas, y sus brillantes ojos azules evaluaron su entorno con apenas un atisbo de emoción en su rostro. Una de sus asistentes tomó su abrigo, colgándolo en el respaldo de un banco.

"Oh, maldita sea… ¿qué murió para mantenerla caliente?" Kate preguntó, portando una mueca en su rostro.

"¿Un yeti?" Tanya adivinó con sarcasmo, encogiendo un hombro cuando incluso Gerry se rio bajito. "¿Qué? Probablemente solo se conformaría con algo así de raro. O un montón de conejitos, solo porque es malvada…"

"Todos las extras tienen que permanecer a un lado, por allá," Emmett dio instrucciones, señalando una hilera de sillas.

"Emmett…" Heidi empezó a decir.

"Tú también," declaró él con tanta firmeza que ella se rio de él.

"Solo quería ver a Masen…"

"Lo verás cuando sea preciso, Heidi, y no antes. Hay una lista de instrucciones en sus asientos. Pero las repasaremos de todos modos. No van a hablar con los miembros de la banda, ni los tocarán. No les den nada, y no se permitirán móviles o ningún otro aparato en su persona mientras filmen. Todo el tiempo van a permanecer en sus lugares designados, y si se requiere que interactúen con la banda, harán exactamente lo que se les diga."

"¡Esas no aplican a mí, Emmett!" Heidi discutió.

"Sí, de hecho, sí," declaró, acercándose a ella. "Si te hubieses tomado el tiempo para leer el contrato que firmaste, lo entenderías. Si no puedes acatar esas reglas, entonces seguridad te acompañará afuera. Antes de que el director empiece, ¿tienen alguna pregunta?"

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba al escuchar eso, porque era nuevo para mí, pero Rose se acercó a mi lado. "Puede que haya alterado un poco el contrato de las extras," murmuró en mi oído. Me sonrió con suficiencia, guiñándome un ojo. "Tal vez Aro tenga control sobre el director, pero no tiene el control sobre nada que se vea como una amenaza para la seguridad. Eso en realidad es decisión de Emmett, e incluso Aro sabe eso. Son una cosa maravillosa las lagunas legales."

La risa de Tanya fue ruidosa, y la cubrió con su mano. "Oh, mi querida prima…" No estabas bromeando cuando dijiste que pensarías en algo. ¿Sabes?... Va a explotar cuando finalmente lo vea y no pueda hablar con él."

"Mmmm," murmuró Rose, asintiendo mientras trabajaba en su teléfono por un momento. "Estoy contando con eso. Nadie se mete con mi familia. No me importa en qué película estén. Y es _jodidamente_ seguro que no me importa lo que diga Aro… Esos chicos son mi prioridad."

El señor Milton se paró en el centro de la habitación. "¡Muy bien, todos escuchen! Vamos a filmar la historia secundaria en solo unos minutos. Les sugiero que si necesitan una bebida o el baño, lo hagan ahora. Eso incluye también a la banda," dijo hacia el escenario.

Los chicos rodearon los instrumentos en el escenario, bajando al suelo de un brinco. Todas las actrices se habían quitado sus abrigos, dejándolas como _fans_ en un concierto—faldas cortas o _jeans_ ajustados, camisetas _sexies_ , y tacones altos. Cuando Heidi empezó a caminar hacia Edward, tres hombres de seguridad se interpusieron en su camino, señalándole que tomara un asiento.

Mi mirada se disparó hacia Edward, y tomé una respiración profunda y la dejé salir.

Masen había entrado oficialmente a la habitación.

Estaba cabreado y frío, su mandíbula moviéndose cuando apretaba los dientes, pero no se veía menos hermoso. Caminó—o más bien dio de zancadas—hacia la parte principal del bar. Ignorando los susurros que venían de las extras, aún más el ceño fruncido que Heidi le estaba dando cuando se acercó al señor Milton. Sus brazos fuertes y coloridos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho al mismo tiempo que fulminaba con la mirada al hombre que al menos era unos doce centímetros más bajo que Edward. La conversación fue en voz baja pero intensa mientras los dos le lanzaban miradas a Heidi que luchaba por verlo detrás de la enorme figura del guardia de seguridad.

"¡No!" Edward gritó de pronto, mirando a Milton, pero su dedo señalando hacia las extras que todavía estaban deslumbradas por la banda, aunque Heidi se había quedado quieta. "Vas a filmar lo que necesitas ahora en la barra. No voy a perder mi puto tiempo con esta mierda hasta cinco minutos antes de que supone estemos en el maldito escenario. Tú quieres una fiesta, entonces la filmaremos ahora. Hazlo. Esta parte no es mi prioridad, Milton; el _show_ lo es."

Milton se encogió frente a Edward, asintiendo ligeramente, y se volvió hacia la barra, donde Gerry estaba esperando sus siguientes instrucciones. "Pon las cámaras detrás de la barra. Quiero filmar por encima de los bármanes, frente a los chicos. Quiero una cámara enfocando desde un lado, paseándose entre la multitud." Se volvió hacia las extras, diciéndoles que iban a abrirse paso hacia los chicos y la barra mientras la música tocaba de fondo.

Emmett y su equipo formaron una línea, asegurándose que ningún móvil o cámara lograra pasar a través de ellos en las extras. Lo que había sido un parar y empezar toda la mañana, al instante se convirtió en un bullicio. Se retocó el maquillaje, se encendió la música, y Garrett, Tori y yo nos pusimos en posición mientras Milton ponía a los chicos donde los quería, no que Edward escuchara, porque él caminó directamente hacia la barra.

Lo que me hizo sonreír con suficiencia es que tomó su banco acostumbrado—el que había estado usando desde la primera vez que entró tambaleándose al bar—pero sus ojos no estaban en mí; estaban sobre Gerry. "¿Oye, amigo?" Lo llamó, señalando a Garrett, a Tori y a mí. "Sus rostros no van a salir en la filmación. ¿Está claro? Este es su verdadero trabajo, su vida real, y no voy permitir que sus rostros estén por todas partes de aquí al infierno y de regreso."

Contuve un gemido a lo _sexy_ que se escuchó eso, esa fiera protección repentina que Edward dejaba ver ocasionalmente. Algo parecido al respeto finalmente adornó el rostro de Garrett al mirar de Edward a Gerry.

El último por fin asintió, diciendo, "Sí, Masen, ya habíamos—"

Edward levantó su mano. "Sí, bueno… joder, solo me aseguraba."

Todavía no me había mirado, pero lo entendía. Mi Edward—no Masen—no ocultaba sus emociones, su corazón, y su deseo. Una mirada y se hubiese derretido un poco, pero quería su atención rápidamente, simplemente porque Heidi estaba caminando hacia él.

Estirando mi mano debajo de la barra, agarré una de las botellas de Jack Daniels que Tanya me había dado y la puse frente a él con un pesado ruido sordo.

"Todo es una mierda, Edward," murmuré para que solo él me oyera, recordándole nuestra primera conversación dentro de este bar, y su cabeza se giró de mirar a todo el mundo tomar sus posiciones a verme.

Ahí estaba, y sonreí ligeramente en su dirección cuando sus ojos verdes de enternecieron a la mirada cariñosa que conocía tan bien. La conversación era ruidosa a nuestro alrededor, pero todos parecieron desvanecerse cuando apoyó sus codos sobre la barra cuando yo hice lo mismo.

Inclinando mi cabeza hacia él, sonreí con suficiencia sacudiendo un poco la cabeza. "Quería decirte, ¿todo eso del _egoísmo_ del que hablamos?"

Su sonrisa fue un destello veloz pero hermoso, y se quedó a medias en su rostro de una forma pervertida pero mortal. "Sí, ángel," susurró en respuesta.

"Bueno," bufé dramáticamente, lamiendo mis labios, y me reí entre dientes cuando sus ojos siguieron el movimiento. "Bueno, si usted… señor Cullen… puede soportar estos siguientes… oh, diez minutos de puro y completo infierno… le prometo que puede ser tan _egoísta_ como quiera después del _show_." Le levanté una ceja cuando empujé su botella de té hacia él. "¿Trato?"

Sus largos dedos envolvieron lentamente, y de forma _sexy_ la botella, pero se rozaron intencionadamente sobre los míos, delineándolos con una ligera caricia, pero los sentí _por todas partes_.

"Te amo," me respondió con una suave arruguita en su frente. "Y tienes un trato, hermosa." Me guiñó un ojo, levantando su mano para dar unos cuantos golpecitos bajo mi barbilla con sus dedos. "Pero no estoy seguro de que sepas en qué te estás metiendo, Bella." Sonrió brevemente al escuchar mi suave risa y al verme encoger un hombro.

"También te amo. Y… estoy _muy consciente_ de lo que eres capaz, Edward."

El calor que brotó en sus mejillas mientras sonreía hacia la barra, a pesar del maquillaje que cubría su linda piel, era tan jodidamente _sexy_ , que casi me acerqué para besarlo cuando me miró de nuevo a los ojos. Sin embargo, Jasper, Jake y Mike se acercaron a cada lado de Edward, rompiendo nuestro trance cuando se les puso en lugares específicos.

Eché un vistazo detrás de él donde Heidi se acercaba. "Vigila tu espalda…" Me aparté de la barra, señalando la botella. "Y tienes que venir a mí para tus bebidas, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien," dijo con un suspiro, y le echó un vistazo a Jasper antes de darse la vuelta para encarar a Heidi. Ella estaba levantando su mano para tocar su hombro, y él la atrapó por la muñeca antes de que pudiera. "No me toques."

Hice una mueca al escuchar el tono duro y frío, pero ella simplemente le sonrió. Emmett empezó a caminar hacia ella, pero Edward sacudió su cabeza. Soltó la muñeca de Heidi, recargándose contra la barra.

"Heidi," la saludó. "No sé por qué te rebajaste, viniendo a esta filmación, pero, ¿cómo está Peter?" Jadeó dramáticamente y añadió, "O todavía mejor… ¿Cómo está _James_?"

Jasper y Jacob se rieron entre dientes, lo que solo pareció encabronarla. "Masen, ¿podemos hablar después del _show_?"

"No," le dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No hay nada de qué hablar, pero estoy seguro que recuerdas cómo hacerme llegar mensajes a través de Rose." Edward señaló con su barbilla hacia una Rosalie con un rostro impasible, que estaba de pie a un lado junto con Alice, Tanya, y Kate—todas las que llevaban el rostro fruncido. "Voy a estar ocupado después del _show_ , y no tengo nada que decirte, Heidi. Créeme, me hiciste un favor."

Esa última oración tocó una fibra sensible, pero en vez de verse contrita, sacó la barbilla con una terquedad infantil. Mientras que por lo general alguien se disculparía, y trataría de explicarse. Heidi no lo hizo. Por lo que podía ver, las disculpas _no eran para_ ella. Sin embargo, lo quería a él… de vuelta. Se le veía en todo su muy bonito y perfecto rostro cuando lo miró deliberadamente de la cabeza a los pies. Su expresión parecía calculadora, como si repasara una lista de mierda qué decirle para conseguir su atención, para suavizar su fiera mirada. Murmuró unas cuantas cosas que no pude entender, pero él simplemente agitó su mano para rechazarla y sacudió su cabeza, y por detrás de él, podía ver la tensión en sus amplios y fuertes hombros.

Un fuerte aplauso llamó la atención de todo el mundo, y todos miramos a Milton. Señaló a las extras individualmente, asignándole a un miembro de la banda. "Tú, tú, y tú… van a bailar alrededor de Jacob. Ustedes tres… con Alec y Jasper. Tú y tú… van a estar con Masen. Heidi, tú vas a estar con Mike, junto con la chica que está por allá."

Heidi se burló. "No, me trajeron para—"

"Te traje como un favor para Aro. Él no dijo en qué capacidad podía usarte, así que pon tu mimado trasero en acción, o te usaré como bailarina de fondo. ¿Entendido?" Milton respondió con brusquedad. "Ve… al otro lado." Señaló alrededor de Edward hacia mi hermano, que se veía nervioso. Milton se volvió para ver a Edward, hablando bajito. "Aro es un pendejo al traerla aquí, pero estaba obligado por contrato. Mis disculpas, hijo." Metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacando una moneda y sosteniéndola. "Más de un año sobrio," declaró con orgullo, asintiendo una vez. "Escuché lo que la chica te hizo cuando entraste a Serenity—buen lugar, por cierto. No puedo imaginar…"

Todos estuvimos algo así como en _shock_ por un segundo, pero los ojos de Edward miraron de la moneda al rostro de Milton.

"En realidad, hombre… en verdad fue lo mejor." Edward palmeó el hombro de Milton, pero me echó un vistazo y me guiñó un ojo. "Joder, mucho _mejor_."

Milton sonrió con suficiencia pero entonces asintió. "Me alegro por ti, chico." Se giró sobre sus talones. "Muy bien… _¡acción!_ "

Algo sobre Milton tomando el control, sobre él sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba pasando, hizo del ambiente mucho más relajado, a pesar del puchero de Heidi. Cuando la cámara se posó en ella, hizo su trabajo al bailar alrededor de mi hermano, pero no estaba contenta.

Los chicos aparentaron que bebían, bailaban, y permitían que las mujeres los tocaran, y en realidad fue malditamente gracioso. Edward hizo el _show_ de empinarse la botella de whisky, tomándosela de golpe, solo para estrellar la botella vacía frente a mí. Alcancé la segunda botella, dándosela. Las actrices asignadas a él todavía estaban un poco deslumbradas, pero él fue tan profesional como se podía ser. Tomó la segunda botella, agarrando mi mano suavemente a fin de acercarme para besar mi mejilla.

"Maldición, ángel… cuando esto termine… quiero que _tus_ caricias borren toda esta mierda."

Sonriendo, lo empujé juguetonamente de vuelta a los brazos de las chicas, y él me sonrió de forma lasciva antes de poner la botella en sus labios, sus ojos en los míos mientras ignoraba por completo las manos sobre su pecho, rostro, cuello y su cabello.

"¡Y _corte_!" Milton gritó, y la música se detuvo mientras todo el mundo se detuvo. "¡Excelente trabajo! Creo que tenemos todo lo que necesitamos." Señaló a Edward y luego a mí, acercándose. "Ustedes dos… ¡Una química increíble! ¿Sabes? Podríamos—"

"No, hombre," dijo Edward con una risita y sacudiendo lentamente su cabeza. "Dejémosla fuera de esto."

"Solo decía, Masen. Ella tiene un rostro hermoso en cámara."

"Oh, estoy seguro," Edward canturreó, asintiendo una vez, pero luego me miró. "Pero soy _egoísta_ cuando se trata de Bella."

Solté un resoplido, rodando los ojos al escucharlo usar nuestra broma secreta, pero un jadeo llamó nuestra atención.

"¡ _Tú eres_ Bella!" Heidi gritó, señalando al otro lado de la barra. "Jesús, Masen… ¡¿estás follando a una barman?! Bueno, ¿no es eso perfecto después de la maldita rehabilitación?" Sonrió, lo que pareció ligeramente malvado, viéndose como si quisiera divulgar todos los secretos de él a todos en el bar como ya lo había hecho con James.

Varias personas se movieron al mismo tiempo, Edward una de ellas, pero su hermano y Jasper lo tomaron por los hombros. Maldiciones en siseos llegaron a mis oídos, sin mencionar otra sarta de insultos muy creativos y extremadamente graciosos de Tanya y Kate.

"Contenedor de semen," murmuró Tanya, rodándole los ojos a Kate. "¿Puedes imaginarte dónde ha estado?" Se estremeció dramáticamente mientras portaba una expresión de disgusto en su rostro. Cuando Heidi le lanzó una mirada furiosa, Tanya simplemente le meneó sus dedos en saludo.

"¡Emmett!" La voz de Rose fue dura, como la de un sargento, y el hombre en cuestión agarró a Heidi, pero yo caminé hacia donde estaba ella al otro lado de la barra.

"Bella Swan," le dije. "Es _Swan_ … lo que quiero decir es que soy la hija de Chainsaw Charlie Swan." Señalé hacia las fotos y la guitarra colgando de las paredes. "Asegúrate de deletrearlo bien cuando llames a los medios, ¿de acuerdo?" Le pedí, levantándole una ceja.

"No puedes decirme—"

"No. No puedo decirte qué hacer. Ni quiero," le dije, encogiendo un hombro, pero alcancé a ver movimiento a un lado de la habitación donde las extras estaban observando con ojos muy abiertos, sin mencionar que la asistente de Heidi se acercaba. "Sin embargo, asegúrate de esperar hasta después del _show_. Los medios no están permitidos en _mi edificio_. Y tampoco lo está el móvil que tu asistente está usando... justo ahora."

La mirada de Emmett se levantó de golpe, y luego su cabeza se giró para ver a la pobre chica sacudiendo su cabeza mientras trataba de guardar rápidamente su teléfono, pero seguridad se movió incluso más rápido, arrebatándole el teléfono. El iPhone se le entregó a Emmett, que lo revisó, sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando a Edward.

"Todo. Todo está aquí… Y adivina a quién estaba por enviárselo, hermanito."

El rostro de Edward estaba sombrío cuando leyó la pantalla. "Laurent. Esa basura paparazzi…" Se volvió hacia Rose. "Supongo que sabemos cómo me siguió él a rehabilitación, Rosie."

Rose soltó un resoplido pero se acercó tranquilamente a Heidi. "Milton, si terminaste con ella, creo que podemos despedirla ahora. Ella cumplió con su contrato para el video."

"Seguridad," Milton declaró con firmeza, pero se volvió hacia Heidi mientras los hombres recogían las pertenencias de Heidi y de su asistente. "Se eliminará o la demandaré por violar el contrato, tal vez incluso por violación a los derechos de autor. También me aseguraré que apenas consiga trabajo en el futuro, señorita Summers. No más televisión, no más películas. Su reputación quedará arruinada porque no se puede confiar en usted. Y no, no me importa lo que diga Aro…"

Eso la hizo palidecer, su rostro poniéndose blanco bajo su amenaza. Miró a Edward, pero él la estaba ignorando. Se volvió hacia Milton, luego a Emmett, pero finalmente asintió.

Los dedos de Emmett se movieron rápidamente sobre la pantalla, y se lo devolvió a la asistente de Heidi. Cuando a Heidi y a su gente se les condujo a la puerta, Emmett se aseguró de sacarlos completamente. Los gritos de los _fans_ haciendo fila frente a las puertas llegó a nuestros oídos, y Edward sacudió su cabeza, apoyando sus fuertes y tatuados brazos en la barra.

"Maldición, ¿de verdad salió con ella?" Una de las extras preguntó sin pensar, pero su amiga le puso la mano en la boca para callarla.

"Desafortunadamente," Edward respondió de todos modos, mirando a la pobrecita y dándole una sonrisa, lo que la hizo sonrojarse a un fiero color rojo y reírse avergonzada. Él se apartó de la barra para dirigirse a todas las actrices. "Damas, el resto de ustedes son bienvenidas a quedarse para el _show_. Sus bebidas van por mi cuenta como agradecimiento por su duro trabajo y… tolerancia."

Todas se rieron pero luego aplaudieron.

Edward miró a Jasper. "Tenemos una hora o algo así antes de la hora de inicio."

"Chicos," los llamé, apuntando con mi barbilla hacia pasillo del fondo. "Hay una sorpresa para ustedes en mi oficina. Coman, y… buena suerte."

La frente de Edward se arrugó al mismo tiempo que una _sexy_ sonrisa curveaba su hermosa boca. "¿Qué hiciste, ángel?"

"¡Es el debut de mi hermanito!" Dije con sorna, señalando a Mike. "¿Crees que no haría su favorito?"

"¡No me jodas! ¡¿Hiciste espagueti?!" Mike dijo entusiasmado, rodeando la barra y quitando de en medio a un sonriente Garrett para llegar a mí. Mike me abrazó, cargándome mientras me reía de él. "Gracias, B."

"Vas a dejarlos muertos, Mikey," susurré en su oído. "Y… mi papá estaría muy, pero _muy_ orgulloso de ti. ¿Me escuchaste?"

"Echo de menos a Charlie," Mike susurró en respuesta.

"Yo también." Me retorcí para bajarme y luego lo empujé suavemente. "Ahora… ve a comer. Todos ustedes."

Recibí abrazos y besos en la mejilla de todos los chicos, incluyendo a Emmett. El último en acercarse a mí fue Edward que me metió a la cocina por un momento. Sus labios ardientes y fieros, y el beso fue simplemente una prueba de lo que estaba por venir más tarde, estaba segura de ello. Era un desastre jadeante cuando él se apartó, pegando su frente a la mía.

"Desearía que estuvieras al frente," susurró.

"Los dos tenemos trabajo que hacer, pero mi corazón está contigo allá arriba."

"Entonces, me aseguraré de dejarlo brillar frente a todos, ángel." Sus palabras fueron muy dulces, y sus ojos eran cálidos y amorosos. Mi Edward había regresado por solo un momento, y justo antes de que besara mi frente, dijo, "Planeo ser muy, _pero muy_ egoísta, señorita Swan."

Sonriendo, sacudí mi cabeza, empujándolo, pero mi recompensa fue una juguetona sonrisa engreída y un guiño antes de que desapareciera dentro de mi oficina dónde esta mañana había dejado mucha comida para ellos.

Volví al bar desde la cocina, asintiéndole a Emmett que podía abrir las puertas para dejar entrar a la gente, pero miré a Garrett cuando me detuvo.

"Tienes razón, dulce niña." Asintió ligeramente al mismo tiempo que me sonreía. "Él no es… lo que parece."

"Te lo dije," canturreé, empujándolo hacia su extremo de la barra. "Vamos. Estamos a punto de estar jodidamente ocupados."

La gente empezó a entrar uno por uno, y ya que Milton iba a filmar todo el _show_ , se aseguró de ponerlos donde los quería. Los camareros estaban ocupados, la seguridad posicionada por todo el bar, y el lugar estaba bullicioso, debido a las pruebas de sonido y la afinación de guitarras.

Aquellos que eran miembros del equipo o amigos tenían permitido sentarse en la barra fuera de la vista de la cámara. Estaba muy segura de haber visto al señor Milton conversando con el infame Aro, pero el tipo extraño con la cola de caballo no se quedó mucho tiempo. De hecho, se veía bastante encabronado cuando se fue. Tanya y Kate se sentaron en mi extremo, la nueva novia de Garrett, Maggie, se quedó con él, y Rose, Alice, Carrie, y Marcus estaban siendo atendidos por Tori. Sonreí hacia el otro extremo al ver a Maggie, sacudiendo la cabeza por lo completamente enamorado que estaba mi ex de su chica. Me alegraba; lo quería feliz.

Tori, Garrett, y yo seguimos ocupados, pero al menos pude ver el inicio del _show_. Masen había regresado después de besarme hasta dejarme estúpida en la cocina. Se apoderó del escenario con una presencia casi abrumadora, pero todos los chicos estaban concentrados. Mi pobre hermano se veía verde de los nervios, pero solo tomó unas cuantas canciones del concierto antes de que empezara a relajarse, y comenzara a sonreír al ver los disparates de sus compañeros de banda.

Ya que el video estaría centrado en la nueva música que acababan de grabar, no conocía muchas de las canciones, pero también tocaron algunas favoritas. Fue bien recibido por la audiencia que gritaba, aplaudía y silbaba, sin mencionar a todo el público cantando con Edward y Jasper.

El trabajo en la barra se calmó un poco a medida que el _show_ avanzaba, y supe que estaban por terminar. Me apoyé contra el extremo de la barra para verlos. Mike estaba haciendo un trabajo increíble, y parecía ser aceptado por los _fans_ hasta ahora, sobre todo cuando los chicos le dieron un solo prolongado. Cuando una canción conocida llegó a su fin, Edward caminó por el escenario como un león, pero fue Jasper el que se acercó al micrófono.

"¿Todos están pasando un buen rato?" Preguntó a la multitud, sonriendo al escuchar el griterío que le respondió. "Me gustaría agradecerle a Charlie's Pub por recibirnos, y aguantar un montón de pendejadas para este _show_."

Me reí entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero la sonrisa de Edward y su _sexy_ risa por los altavoces llamó mi atención. Echó un vistazo hacia la barra, pero estaba muy segura que no pudo verme debido a las luces en el escenario brillando en su dirección.

"Para aquellos que no lo sepan, este lugar perteneció a Chainsaw Charlie Swan," Edward continuó por Jasper, pausando para esperar a que los _fans_ se calmaran. "Él era, de lejos, uno de los mejores guitarristas de blues en Seattle, si no del mundo. En honor a él, vamos a tocar una de sus canciones. Esto es por su hija, que nos permitió apoderarnos de todo su mundo."

Tori se acercó a mi lado, apoyándose en mi costado. "Oh, maldición, B…"

"Sí," dije con voz temblorosa, asintiendo en su dirección.

Sabía sobre la canción, había escuchado pedazos de ellos practicándola, pero escucharla de verdad a un nivel profesional era… de infarto.

La guitarra de Jasper dio las primeras notas de blues, pero fue Edward el que pegó sus labios al micrófono como los besos que yo quería por todas partes. Mi papá había escrito la canción sobre mí, aunque había sido alterada para pasar como una canción de amor entre una pareja para la popularidad. No me importó; sabía lo que significaba.

Sin embargo, tomó un significado completamente diferente con la hermosa voz de Edward cantando la letra con sentimiento. Él tenía la suficiente alma, el tono suficientemente ronco para darle vida, pero no podía apartar la mirada de su rostro, que parecía estar buscándome, a pesar de las luces brillantes. Cada maldita palabra me la estaba cantando… a mí.

Necesitó de todo mi control el que me quedara en mi puesto detrás de la barra, que permaneciera concentrada en mi trabajo. Quería correr al escenario como lo haría una _groupie_ , pero no pude, no que Edward me hubiese detenido. Pero no habían terminado con el _show_ , ni era mi despliegue algo que todo el bar lleno de gente necesitaba ver. Edward no era el único que iba a ponerse verdaderamente egoísta después que este concierto terminara.

La canción llegó a su fin, y le sonreí a Tori, que levantó su mano para limpiar unas lágrimas que se habían deslizado por mis mejillas.

"A Charlie le hubiera encantado eso," susurró. "Y le encantaría Masen."

Asintiendo y sorbiéndome un poco la nariz, dejé escapar una respiración purificadora. "Y que lo digas."

La sonrisa de ella era enorme y dulce, pero me tomó por los hombros. "Prométeme… que abrazarás a ese hombre y te aferrarás a él con fuerza. Joder, es perfecto para ti."

Una mano pesada y cálida se posó en mi hombro, y levanté la vista para ver a Garrett. "Ve, Bella. Nosotros limpiamos. De todos modos están en la última canción. Además, los camareros extra ya han empezado en la cocina."

"Está bien." Le sonreí en agradecida y atravesé las puertas de la cocina y entré al pasillo. Pasé por mi oficina y caminé por un costado del escenario, donde Emmett montaba guardia.

Me dio una sonrisa. "Bella," me saludó, haciéndome avanzar para pararme frente a él para tener el mejor puto asiento de la casa. "Cuando terminen, voy a llevarlos a tu oficina hasta que la multitud se despeje. ¿Está bien?"

Asintiendo en señal de que lo había escuchado, me apoyé entre la cortina y la pared para ver a los chicos tocar su canción final. Era su más grande éxito, el final. Mi hermano era un sudoroso desastre, pero también lo eran el resto de ellos. Edward tocaba la guitarra con Jasper, algunas veces cantado en el mismo micrófono. Su fuerte espalda se flexionaba con cada nota que tocaba, y no pude evitar admirar cada centímetro de él desde esta fantástica vista. Una bandana blanca y negra estaba metida descuidadamente en su bolsillo trasero para que la usara para limpiarse el sudor del rostro y las manos. Su trasero desafiaba la gravedad en los _jeans_ negros deslavados que llevaba puestos. Sus dedos largos y talentosos volaban por las cuerdas, sacando _sexies_ notas intensas. Su sonrisa libre y feliz era lo más atractivo. Caminó hacia Jasper, hacia Jake, luego a Alec y Mike mientras alargaban la canción, solo para la multitud.

Contuve un gemido cuando Edward se dio cuenta donde estaba. Mierda… su rostro se veía mortífero, ardiente, y absolutamente hambriento cuando cantó hacia el costado del escenario en vez de hacia la multitud. Una lenta sonrisa cómplice curveó sus labios, lo que hizo reír a Emmett.

"Muy bien, entonces, tal vez debería solo… sacarlos a ustedes dos por la parte atrás hacia su departamento."

No íbamos a llegar a su departamento. Eso lo sabía. Sentía su mirada por todo mi cuerpo como si fueran sus manos. Escuché a Emmett en la radio en su oído, y llamó a Tony para que llevara la limusina a la puerta trasera del bar. Los chicos iban a irse directamente por la puerta de atrás, y sonreí con suficiencia al saber eso, simplemente porque el cambio de planes significaba que mi oficina estaría vacía.

Detrás de mí, el equipo se preparaba para desmantelar el escenario y empacar. Marcus estaba de pie en el fondo con una expresión gentil en su rostro mientras veía a los chicos hacer sus reverencias y tocar manos tratando de agarrarlos. Incluso Tanya, Kate y Alice estaban ocupadas empacando cosas. Al parecer había una rutina específica que seguían después de un _show_.

Apenas alcancé a ver a la multitud antes de que las cortinas se cerraran. Sin embargo, tuve que estar al tanto de las cámaras que se paseaban por ahí, de modo que cuando Edward puso su guitarra en las manos de uno del equipo, solo para verme, retrocedí un poco. La intensidad salía de él a oleadas.

La mirada de Edward apenas si se apartó de la mía cuando Milton se apareció para estrechar las manos de los chicos. Había un nuevo respeto hacia el hombre, muy probablemente derivado de la forma en que había manejado a Heidi. Aunque, ese último pensamiento me hizo fruncir el ceño un poco, y deseché el recuerdo de su conducta egocéntrica.

"Hermanito," lo llamó Emmett, haciendo una pausa para escuchar por el auricular en su oído. "Chicos, la limusina está justo al salir por la parte de atrás. Edward, dame un segundo, y te acompañaré arriba—"

"Estaré bien," dijo Edward con voz rasposa, tomando una botella de agua de una mesa que habían colocado tras bastidores. Se la tomó toda, alcanzando otra, solo para tomarse casi la mitad antes de respirar.

"Ed…"

"Estoy bien, Emmett," Edward reiteró, asintiendo antes de agarrar la bandana de su bolsillo trasero y limpiar su rostro. "Acordonaste el callejón, y la multitud afuera va a estar concentrada en la limusina. No te preocupes." Le dio una sonrisa de lado, pero su mano alcanzó la mía mientras Emmett asentía antes de guiar a los chicos por el pasillo trasero.

A pesar de lo mucho que se estremecía mi cuerpo por Edward, detuve a Mike, sonriéndole. "No te diviertas demasiado, Mikey," le dije, y Edward resopló una carcajada.

"Lo prometo, B," mi hermano respondió, dándome un beso en la mejilla. "Gracias… por esto."

Palmeé un costado de su rostro. "¡Lo hiciste increíble! Y creo que tu chica está aquí…"

Mike sonrió, asintiendo un poco. "Sí, le di a Lauren algunos boletos. Estaba como en la segunda mesa en el fondo."

"Entonces, ya vete, estrella de rock." Me eché a reír, empujándolo a las manos de Emmett para que pudiera sacarlo detrás del resto de la banda.

La mano de Edward seguía en la mía, y abrí mi oficina, tirando de él para que entrara detrás de mí. Aunque, él la cerró suavemente, poniendo el seguro. A pesar del ruido de la multitud yéndose, el bar siendo limpiado, y el equipo desmantelando el escenario, el clic de la cerradura sonó fuerte en mis oídos… o tal vez fue en mi cabeza. Tal vez era el calor saliendo del hombre de pie detrás de mí que tenía levantados los pelitos de mi nuca y todo amplificado a mi alrededor—los sonidos, los olores, y los colores. Todo estaba mejorado hasta el punto de que podía escuchar su respiración saliendo en jadeos superficiales.

Tenía que decirle a Edward algo, pero no estaba segura de que pudiera expresar las palabras, sobre todo cuando me di la vuelta para mirarlo. La expresión en su rostro era malditamente _sexy_ , muy intensa casi hambrienta, y usé todo mi control para obligarme a retroceder para recargarme contra mi escritorio.

"Edward…"

"Ángel…"

Un ligero lloriqueo se me escapó al escuchar su voz, aun cuando habíamos hablado al mismo tiempo.

"Cariño, tienes que dejar de verme así por un segundo," le dije con una risita, levantando una mano. "Yo solo… necesito decirte algo…"

Él me sonrió de forma lasciva, sacudiendo su cabeza y arrastrando su lengua lenta y tortuosamente por su labio inferior. "No puedo detenerme, Bella, así que sea lo que sea… _apresúrate_."

"La canción de mi papá," me apresuré a decir, lo que lo detuvo de pronto y lo hizo moverse lentamente hacia mí. "Gracias."

Masen dejó la habitación muy velozmente, solo para ser remplazado instantáneamente con mi Edward—mi dulce, e inseguro Edward. "¿Sí? ¿Estuvo bien?"

Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos ante el recuerdo mientras asentía intensamente. "Oh, Dios… estuvo… hermosa."

Su sonrisa fue lenta, curveando la mitad de sus lindos labios en su rostro. "Gracias, Bella… por permitirnos usarla." Alcanzó mi rostro, su mano se deslizó en mi cabello, pero su pulgar atrapó las lágrimas que se habían escapado. "Lo dije en serio… _cada puñetera palabra_." El tono de su voz era bajo, profundo, y contenido, y mi respiración se aceleró.

De repente, me di cuenta que era la adrenalina que estaba alimentado este lado de él. "¿Eres así después de cada _show_?" Pregunté, queriendo saber… pero no, porque si era así de intenso después de una presentación, entonces dejarlo ir de gira sería absolutamente imposible.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "Sí, pero… nunca así. Eres tú… Solo el verte mirando detrás del escenario… No puedo explicarlo."

Sonreí con suficiencia al escucharlo mientras se acercaba cada vez más, presionándome contra mi escritorio. Él era calor y sudor y sexo estaba prácticamente latiendo frente a mí.

"Entonces… ¿no atacas a la primera chica inocente que vez una vez que bajas del escenario?"

Hice una mueca al escuchar su estridente carcajada que casi sonó como un gruñido. "Oh, demonios… _¡joder, no!_ " Me entrecerró sus ojos. "No, nena. No lo hago. Sin embargo, estoy a punto de atacar a mi novia, así que…" Me levantó una ceja de una forma tan seductora que mis manos agarraron su camiseta por la cintura a fin de acercarlo… o equilibrar mis débiles rodillas. No estaba segura cuál de las dos cosas. "Estoy malditamente seguro que ella me hizo una promesa…"

A pesar de toda la electricidad que zumbaba en torno a nosotros, la risita que se me escapó solo provocó que su sonrisa se viera más letal.

Sus labios se cernieron tan cerca de los míos que podía sentir su calor, sentir su respiración constante golpear suavemente mi rostro. Él todavía olía como a la miel del té que había tomado antes del _show_. En vez de cerrar ese minuto de distancia, se desvió hacia mis mejillas, sus labios y su aliento dejando un sendero ardiente hacia mi oído.

"Mi chica prometió que podía ser egoísta…" Arremolinó su lengua ligeramente justo debajo de mi oreja.

"Así es," concordé de inmediato, y se escuchó débil. "Tal vez ella también sea un poco egoísta."

La risa contra mi piel fue tan malditamente _sexy_ que mi mano subió por su pecho y entró en su cabello mientras la otra sujetaba la espalda de su camiseta.

"Edward…" Gemí, y él se apartó de mi cuello, dejando mi piel húmeda con sus besos. "Por favor… no puedo soportar las provocaciones."

Largos dedos se introdujeron en mi cabello, halando mis labios hacia los suyos. No hubo preámbulo, no labios suaves o dulces, sino pura ansia y deseo. Su lengua era igual de dulce que su aliento por la miel que había tomado antes, y la disfruté, la reclamé, la amé.

Algo se estrelló en el pasillo, haciéndome saltar, pero Edward ni siquiera se inmutó. Sus manos bajaron, agarrando mi trasero y me colocaron con rudeza sobre mi escritorio.

"Ignóralo, ángel."

Una vez que asentí, fuimos un frenesí de manos que agarraban y besos bruscos. Al parecer la ropa no podía desaparecer lo bastante rápido. Le quité el chaleco mientras él agarraba mi camiseta. Todo empezó a caer al suelo o a las sillas detrás de él. Edward me quitó mis tenis, y me levanté para que bajara mis _jeans_ y ropa interior de un solo tirón. Él se quedó sin camiseta frente a mí. Agarré su cinturón, y se echó a reír cuando prácticamente hice que perdiera el equilibrio para desabrocharlo y luego bajar el cierre de sus _jeans_. Antes de bajarlos de su trasero, alcancé su bolsillo. Ahora él cargaba un condón todo el tiempo. Me detuve por un momento, y su rostro decayó cuando tragué con nerviosismo.

"¿Ángel? ¿Estás…?"

Arrojé el condón detrás de mí sobre el escritorio. "Te quiero a ti… solo a ti."

"Mierda…" Siseó, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Los dos sabíamos que estábamos limpios. Edward se había hecho exámenes en rehabilitación, y yo me había puesto la inyección. Lo habíamos platicado, pero usamos protección por la costumbre. "Te amo…" Dijo entre su aliento, sus manos estrellándose sobre el escritorio cuando estiré mis manos para bajar sus _jeans_ solo un poco más, devolviéndole las palabras de amor.

Estaba pesado, caliente y duro en mi mano mientras la subía y bajaba por su eje. Tiró de mí hacía adelante al borde del escritorio mientras sus dedos empezaban a trabajar.

"Te quiero muy mojada cuando realmente te sienta por primera vez, ángel," susurró, pegando su frente a la mía, pero sus ojos lo traicionaron. Bajó la vista entre nosotros mientras continuamos tocándonos, para jugar, para provocar.

"Demasiado tarde."

Una sonrisa curveó su rostro, pero sus ojos seguían mirando entre nosotros. "No jodas, cariño. Veo eso. ¿Qué te pone tan mojada, Bella?"

"Verte," le respondí con honestidad, mordisqueando sus labios. Lo probé y lo empujé con mi nariz para conseguir que me viera a los ojos. "Suficiente… por favor, Edward. Solo… _fóllame_."

Si creí que antes su mirada era intensa, nada me preparó para su reacción. Apartó mis manos de su polla y agarró mis rodillas, abriéndome por completo. Se alineó en mi entrada y luego se hundió rápida y profundamente dentro de mí. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás cuando la sensación de plenitud me invadió.

"Jesús," gruñó con los dientes apretados. Sus dedos enterrándose en mi trasero mientras se estabilizaba. Papeles y archivos cayeron al suelo cuando inició un ritmo casi brutal, echándome hacia atrás sobre el escritorio. "Dios, te sientes tan… jodidamente bien…" Presionó una mano en mi hombro, echándome poco a poco hacia atrás de forma que mis hombros tocaran la fría madera. "Quiero ver cada centímetro de ti ser follado sobre este escritorio, Bella."

Una de sus manos sujetó mi muslo mientras la otra jugueteaba con los piercings en mi pezón. Mi jadeo de placer, suplicando por más, no pudo contenerse, y honestamente no me importaba si nos escuchaban. Él se sentía increíble, y a pesar de que tan profundo me estaba follando, sus caricias eran reverentes y tan cariñosas que mi orgasmo caía sobre mí más rápido de lo que había esperado.

"Estoy… estoy…"

"Sé que lo estás, ángel…" Se inclinó sobre mí, arrastrando su lengua y sus labios por mi piel ahora sudorosa, finalmente jugando con mis duros pezones. Arremolinó su lengua en los dos picos, sonriendo cuando mi cuerpo se arqueó por más y mis talones se enterraron en su trasero. "Muy cerca, muy cerca…" Ronroneó contra mis labios. "¿Qué te enviaría hasta la cima, bebé?"

Apoyó una mano a un lado de mi cabeza mientras su otra mano se deslizaba entre nosotros. Sus dientes pasaron por uno de mis piercings al mismo tiempo que sus talentosos dedos—los mismos dedos callosos que habían tocado la guitarra solo unos minutos antes—encontraron mi hinchado y ansioso clítoris.

Me tocó como tocaba la música, dominándome, adueñándose de mí. Lo desencadenó, girando sus caderas a fin de llegar a ese punto muy dentro de mí que provocaba que se desatara cada centímetro de mí. Me deshice debajo de él, mi respiración se detuvo momentáneamente cuando todo explotó. Vi estrellas al mismo tiempo que agarre su cabello, su bíceps, cualquier cosa que pudiera agarrar. Él me tomó en sus brazos y me sentó todavía moviéndose mientras duraron mis espasmos.

Envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y arrastrando mis dientes por su garganta, le susurré, "Te amo, Edward…"

"Yo… Yo…" Titubeó, gruñendo y jadeando. "Joder, muchísimo… yo…"

Lo besé hasta cansarme mientras sentía que sus estocadas empezaron a perder el ritmo. Mis dedos se aferraron a su trasero y su cabello al encontrarlo estocada tras estocada. Solo se necesitaron unas cuantas más antes de que él se enterrara tan profundo como pudo, agarrando mi cabello cuando finalmente explotó.

"Mierda…" Dijo entre su aliento, su frente cayendo en la mía y luego en mi hombro. Sus fuertes brazos me rodearon por completo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Abrazándolo con fuerza con mis brazos y piernas, lo mantuve dentro de mí tanto tiempo como pude.

"Nunca… había… que jodida, Bella…"

Sonriendo, me volví para dejar un beso en su mejilla. "Amén."

Bufó una carcajada sin aliento, apartándose solo para besar mis labios con ternura. "¿Mi cama o la tuya, ángel?"

Levanté una ceja. "La mía está más cerca."

Se echó a reír, asintiendo ligeramente. "Efectivamente, y eso es bueno. Todavía me siento egoísta."

Solté una risita, besando sus labios antes de separarnos y vestirnos rápidamente a fin de dirigirnos a mi departamento… o el suyo. No me importaba. Habíamos sobrevivido a la noche, la filmación, y habíamos sobrevivido a Heidi. Ahora… tendríamos que sobrevivir su pronta partida. No estaba lista, pero no tenía otra opción. Sin embargo, por ahora, tomaría lo que pudiera tener.

 **~ooo~MBtM~ooo~**

* * *

 **(1) ¿Y qué si digo que no soy como los otros?**

 **¿Y qué si digo que no soy otro de tus juegos?**

 **Tú eres la farsante**

 **¿Y qué si digo que nunca me rendiré?**

 **Con el tiempo o algo así me dijeron**

 **Solo soy otra alma en venta…Oh, bueno**

 **La página no está impresa**

 **No somos permanentes**

 **Somos temporales, temporales**

 **La misma vieja historia**

 **Soy la voz en tu cabeza**

 **La que te niegas a escuchar**

 **Soy el rostro que tienes que enfrentar**

 **Reflejado en tu mirada**

 **Soy lo que está a la izquierda, soy lo que está a la derecha**

 **Soy el enemigo**

 **Soy la mano que te someterá**

 **Que te pondrá de rodillas**

* * *

 _ **¡Uf! *se abanica con la mano* Que calor con estos dos, y que intenso Masen/Edward después de un concierto. Le conviene a Bella ir a la gira, ¿no creen? Jejejeje, ya veremos cómo resuelven eso. ¿Y qué les pareció el encuentro con coño flácido? LOL me encantó que a muchas de ustedes les gustó el insulto que le dio Tanya, y ahora le dijo contenedor de semen :P Muy creativa esta chica. Tal parece que Heidi creyó que podía recuperar a Masen, pero él ya le dejó claro que no quiere nada con ella y Bella, de alguna forma, reclamó lo suyo. Recuerden que había más presentes y no podía decir precisamente, es mi hombre. Pero creo que a Heidi le quedó claro. Y aunque la muy perra estaba lista para volver a hacer negocio con Laurent, no le funcionó. Así que, a ustedes, ¿qué fue lo que más les gustó del capítulo? Como ya saben, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber su opinión, y lo que esperan en el siguiente capítulo que es el encuentro con Esme. Recuerden que son sus reviews los que nos animan a seguir compartiendo estás historias con ustedes ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Antonia, Karen CullenPattz, somas, Sheei Luquee, Yoliki, Milh Llop, beakis, Adriana Molina, YessyVL13, Liz Vidal, freedom2604, glow0718, Cary, Patty T, nnuma76, Pili, aliceforever85, Nadiia16, Maribel, Techu, lizdayanna, Tecupi, debynoe, lagie, Laliscg, Mariana, Srher Evans, Ani, Shikara65, Gabriela Cullen, Lady Grigori, krisr0405, rjnavajas, Noelia, Tata XOXO, ELIZABETH, AndyG, Manligrez, angelabarmtz, injoa, Edward y Bella Cullen 08, alejandra1987, Ericastelo, kaja0507, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Melina, LicetSalvatore, patymdn, Brenda Cullenn, saraipineda44, myaenriquez02, Mafer, Sully YM, rosy canul, Adriu, tulgarita, erizo ikki, villachica, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	14. Tu rostro de luz

_No puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la historia es,_ _ **Drotuno,**_ _yo solo traduzco._

 **Y como siempre le doy la bienvenida y le agradezco a mi compañera de armas, mi querida Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por ayudarme a mejor la calidad de mis traducciones.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14 – Tu rostro de luz**

 _I'm waking up with my wings._ _ **(1)**_

 _There's no way I can sleep my way through a fight,_

 _And I think I'm gonna like what tomorrow brings._

 _Look at my eyes,_

 _Don't even know who I am._

 _That's how I spend all my worthless time on the floor,_

 _Waiting for you to tell me I'm a man._

 _But you and your face of light._

 _It's a brilliant roman candle that separates the day from the night._

 _You and your face of light_

" _Face of Light" by Rival Sons_

 **EDWARD**

"Que me jodan," siseé, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás a las baldosas de la ducha. "Bella… ángel…"

Su risa fue baja, malvada, y arrojó su aliento por mi polla. El murmullo vibró suavemente, y mi polla se removió al sentirlo. Mi mano se introdujo en su cabello mojado y lo sujetó con fuerza. No para lastimarla sino para impedir que yo embistiera hacia adelante… o me resbalara y me rompiera el trasero. Cualquiera era posible a estas alturas. Estábamos resbaladizos y calientes, y no había mucho espacio, pero había sido incapaz de dejarla ir cuando sonó la alarma.

No me _atreví_ a bajar la maldita vista. El ver su hermosa boca sobre mí me enviaría a la cima. Por el momento, me permití sentir, solo _ser_. Tomé, aunque era egoísta; era lo que un _tipo_ cretino haría, pero no pude evitarlo. Ella se sentía tan malditamente bien, y necesitaba una distracción más para hacer frente al día. Y no era como si yo no diera. Anoche mi chica se había corrido como un tren de carga más de una vez. Había perdido la cuenta después de tres, y eso no incluía la fenomenal follada en el escritorio de su oficina después del _show_.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," gemí, cometiendo el estúpido error de al fin mirar a esos increíbles ojos oscuros mirándome, a esos perfectos labios sobre mí. "Estoy… estoy…"

Ella murmuró otra vez, y estaba acabado, joder, simplemente arruinado. Me corrí con fuerza, dejando escapar un patético sonido que hizo eco en esa pequeña ducha. Estoy bastante seguro que soné como un animal herido, pero me importa-una-mierda estaba en ese momento tocando el fondo de su garganta, dejándome incapaz de ver, mucho menos de importarme los sonidos que estaba haciendo.

Bufé una carcajada que no tenía nada que ver con humor, un temblor recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Prácticamente me mecí, pero las manos de Bella subieron por mi cuerpo, manteniéndome contra las baldosas.

"No te muevas, ángel. Puedo derribarnos a ambos," jadeé, sonriendo al escuchar su adorable risita. "Eso fue… estoy… Sí, estoy jodidamente estúpido."

Pude sentir su sonrisa contra la piel de mi garganta, y su suave voz. "No te dejaría caer, cariño."

"Mmm," murmuré, al fin pudiendo ver claramente. "Esta ducha no fue hecha para dos personas."

Ella se echó a reír, dándose la vuelta para enjuagar su cabello. "Honestamente, Edward, considerando que era la ducha de mi papá… preferiría no pensar en ello."

Bufando una carcajada, cerré la llave del agua y alcancé una toalla. La aseguré alrededor de mi cintura, agarrando otra para dársela a Bella. Habíamos dejado el bar después del _show_ y nos sorprendió que pudimos llegar a mi departamento, pero había sido idea de ella, ya que no sabíamos si Mike iba a regresar al departamento de ella o no. Y los dos teníamos un compromiso hoy.

La idea me hizo fruncir el ceño al salir de la ducha hacia la alfombra. Entrando a la parte principal del departamento, le dejé a ella el baño. Rebusqué en los cajones y mi armario, tratando de encontrar algo apropiado para este día.

Elegí un bóxer, y una vez que me los puse, me senté en la orilla de la cama. Me llegó el aroma de ambos de la noche anterior. Era algo reconfortante y perfecto, _sexy_ y sensual. Era un aroma que ahora asociaba con Bella. Éramos nosotros. Y ahora que el video y el concierto habían terminado, era un aroma del que pronto carecería por meses. Sería remplazado por el olor estéril de habitaciones de hotel o el espacio cerrado de un autobús de gira, sin mencionar los olores que contiene un avión. El tiempo caería sobre nosotros, y esa mierda me asustaba.

"¿Edward?"

Sus pies aparecieron en mi visión mientras miraba furioso el suelo. Mis codos descansaban en mis rodillas, pero estiré mis brazos para ponerla entre mis piernas. Encaje azul marino y algo sedoso apenas la cubría, pero mis ojos la admiraron. Mis dedos se arrastraron sobre su tatuaje, jugueteando con el piercing en su ombligo, y por último mi mirada recorrió su gloriosa figura hasta su lindo rostro.

"Joder, simplemente eres… todos los malditos sueños que he tenido."

Resopló en una risita. "Dices eso porque todavía tienes el cerebro frito por la ducha."

"Sí. Sí, lo está." Su adorable sonrisa me hizo acercarme y besar su vientre, pero mi miedo seguía ahí. Y no ayudaba que hoy sería… difícil.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó en la cima de mi cabeza, sus dedos pasando por mi cabello lentamente.

Di un suspiro profundo en su estómago, girando mi cabeza hacia un lado. El latido de su corazón era firme, tranquilizador, y su piel estaba caliente. Encogí un hombro, pero debí haber sabido que ella no lo dejaría así. Me empujó hasta que finalmente me eché un poco hacia atrás.

"Háblame."

"No estoy seguro sobre lo de hoy, Bella," declaré, frunciendo el ceño hacia mis manos. "No… quiero hacerlo."

"No tienes que hacerlo," dijo ella, y lancé mi mirada de vuelta hacia ella. "Deberías, pero no tienes que hacerlo."

Entrecerrando mis ojos al ver su dulce sonrisa fingiendo inocencia, murmuré, "No es justo, ángel."

Se echó a reír, agarrando cada lado de mi rostro en sus manos. "Mira, voy a estar contigo, pero de verdad tienes que hablar con tu mamá, cariño. No necesitas que te lo diga. Y tu hermano y Rose estarán ahí."

"Lo sé, lo sé," refunfuñé, resoplando cuando ella me apachurró el rostro. "Bewwa…"

Su risa fue muy graciosa. "Oh, si los _fans_ de Masen pudieran ver esta mierda."

"Cierra la boca." Me eché a reír a pesar de todo, sacudiendo mi cabeza. Joder, eran momentos como este los que me hacían amarla muchísimo. Mi risa murió rápidamente, y la miré suplicante. "Sin embargo, es en el _country club_." Estaba lloriqueando. Sabía que estaba lloriqueando, pero mi orgullo seguía herido con relación a mi madre.

"¿Y?" Se burló, encogiendo un hombro, y su toque en mi rostro fue un poco más firme. "Edward, podrías comprar y vender a casi a todos ellos, así que no me digas que es por la gente de dinero." Suspiró cuando no dije nada. "Sé que te juzgan, pero demonios, a mí también me juzgarán, considerando que no me conocen. Realmente tienes que entrar ahí como… Bueno, como Masen. Úsalo para entrar a ese lugar con su acostumbrado aire de dominación. Te lo he dicho antes, y te lo diré de nuevo… te apoderas de los lugares a los que entras, y cualquier mirada o susurro será de deseo y celos. Y en realidad, ¿a quién le importa una mierda lo que piensen? Pero con relación a tu mamá, cariño, de verdad tienes que olvidar lo que pasó. Nadie fue honesto sobre todo lo que pasó con tu papá— _en especial tu papá_ —así que tienes que darle a ella una oportunidad, ¿de acuerdo?"

Asentí, girando mi cabeza en sus manos para besar el interior de su muñeca. Era tan jodidamente fácil actuar frente a cientos, incluso miles de personas, pero la mera idea de entrar al club para ver a mi madre me tenía arrepintiéndome de ir.

"Además," dijo ella con una sonrisa. "Casi estoy deseando verte vestido formalmente."

Riéndome entre dientes, sacudí mi cabeza, sintiendo mi rostro calentarse con eso. "Me han dicho que me veo bien."

Se echó a reír, apartándose de mí, y metiendo su mano en mi armario solo para salir con un traje azul marino todavía con el plástico de la tintorería. Demonios, no lo había usado desde una de las premieres de Heidi.

"Traje de pingüino," le dije en broma.

"Vístete, Edward," me ordenó, rodándome los ojos y entrando nuevamente al baño.

Hice lo que me dijo, odiando cada segundo. No era la parte del traje sino lo de prepararme para el _country club_ , para estar cara a cara con mi madre. Hice y deshice el nudo de mi corbata, refunfuñando porque nunca quedaba bien, pero el sonido de tacones en mis pisos de madera hizo que me girara.

La sonrisa que curveó mi rostro tiene que haber sido malvada, porque Bella simplemente se rio de mí. Estaba jodidamente despampanante. Era un sencillo vestido negro, pero ella solo hacía que se viera más… simplemente _más_.

"Nunca había visto un ángel en negro. Te ves hermosa, Bella. Vamos a saltarnos ese almuerzo, y te llevaré a dónde demonios quieras."

Se sonrojó pero sacudió su cabeza al mismo tiempo que alcanzaba mi corbata. "Cierra la boca, Edward. Vamos a ir. Ahora, quédate quieto."

Sonriendo al ver su actitud de 'sin pendejadas', me recargué en mi cómoda. Sus ojos eran cálidos, dulces, y centrados en el nudo que estaba haciendo. No pude contenerme; una vez que el nudo estuvo derecho, levantó sus manos para arreglar mi cuello, y mis manos se posaron en sus caderas.

"Puedes hacerlo, Edward."

Tragando con nerviosismo, asentí, solo para apartarme y moverme nervioso. Tiré de mi corbata y mi cuello, abotoné mi saco, y tiré de mis puños, al darme cuenta que con traje o sin él… no todos mis tatuajes podrían ocultarse. La telaraña en el dorso de mi mano era un claro recordatorio de lo diferente que era a la gente que estaba a punto de ver.

"Basta, cariño," se rio entre dientes. "Te ves muy guapo." Su diversión fue remplazada por simpatía. "Relájate, y si te pones nervioso, solo toma mi mano." Dio un paso atrás y me tendió su mano, pero sus ojos bajaron por mi traje hasta mis zapatos, donde soltó una risita. "Así que… Masen nos _acompañará_ al almuerzo," supuso con una adorable ceja levantada.

Me moví nervioso, dando unos golpecitos con mis Docs. "Puedes sacar al hombre de la banda…"

Riendo suavemente, agarró mi mano y tiró para que la siguiera. "Vámonos, Edward."

Rose nos había ofrecido los servicios de Tony, pero me negué. Quería conducir, por ninguna otra razón más que darme una sensación de control. Si la mierda salía mal, entonces querría salir de una puta vez de ahí. El viaje fue en silencio, con la ocasional canción viniendo de los altavoces de mi coche.

Bella parecía relajada mientras miraba por la ventanilla, pero me di cuenta de que en realidad no mucho la ponía nerviosa. Estaba tan cómoda consigo misma. Se conocía, su posición sobre casi todo, y honestamente no le importaba lo que la gente pensaba de ella. No los extraños, de todos modos. Tenía un pequeño círculo, y ese círculo contaba. Cualquiera fuera de ellos simplemente no importaba.

Me detuve en el _country club_ , optando por estacionar mi propio coche, tan solo porque necesitaba un segundo antes de que tuviera que enfrentar esta mierda.

Bella esperó pacientemente, y giré mi mirada hacia ella. "¿Siempre fuiste así? ¿Tan… _jodidamente calmada_ con todo?"

Resopló soltando una carcajada, pero sacudió su cabeza. "No, no siempre. Yo solo…" Tomó una respiración profunda y la dejó salir, el humor desapareciendo de su expresión. "Cuando has pasado cosas realmente difíciles, entonces cosas como estas, incluso si son incómodas, en realidad no alteran mis nervios, ¿sabes?"

"¿Tu papá?"

"Sí," respondió, asintiendo ligeramente al mismo tiempo que arrugaba el medio de su nariz de la forma que me gustaba tanto. Encogió un hombro. "Edward, la vida es atemorizante, corta e impredecible. Son todas esas cosas. Son muchas de esas cosas como para no aprovechar situaciones como esta. Cuando veas a tu mamá, solo sé honesto. Vas a irte por meses, y creo que te arrepentirías de no verla, de no decirle, al menos de esa forma, sabes que lo intentaste." Señaló con su dedo a la ventana. "Estas personas… no cuentan. Ellos no saben nada de ti… de ella… de tu papá. Solo… olvida que existen. Trátalos como si fueran miembros de tu audiencia… los que solo ven la mierda en la superficie."

"Tú estableces las prioridades mejor que yo," mencioné con un tono gruñón, pero sonreí cuando se acercó para dejar un beso en mi mejilla.

"Tal vez." Sonrió contra mi mandíbula. "¿Estoy nerviosa por conocer a tu madre? Sí, solo porque te amo, y te quiero feliz, así que espero que su opinión de mí no te moleste. ¿Pero cambiaría su opinión de mí lo que siento por ti? No señor. Ni en sueños."

Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro que no pude contener. "También te amo, ángel."

Su expresión fue adorable, preguntándome en silencio, _Entonces… ¿cuál es el problema?_

Con un profundo suspiro, abrí la puerta del coche y lo rodeé para abrir la de Bella. Tomé su mano en la mía mientras nos acercábamos al edificio. El portero nos vio venir, y lo observé por un momento para esbozar una sonrisa.

"Masen. Bienvenido de nuevo, señor," me saludó.

"Paul." Asentí y le di una sonrisa. Era un _fan_ , aunque lo disuadieron de decir algo, lo que me molestaba inmensamente, pero perdería su trabajo. También ocultaba cada pequeño tatuaje que tenía—una vez más… política laboral.

"Su madre está en el comedor privado, y el señor y la señora Cullen ya están con ella."

Agradeciéndole, guie a Bella hacia el restaurante, preparándome para las miradas y los susurros a los que debería estar acostumbrado pero no lo estaba. La anfitriona tomó nuestros abrigos, y me transformé en el personaje de Masen, tan solo para pasar por el comedor.

Había olvidado por completo que papá no estaría, que su ausencia y el rumor de dónde estaba en realidad habrían salido a la luz. Cómo… no tenía idea, pero las amigas de mi madre probablemente no eran tan reservadas como ella supuso que eran.

La anfitriona alcanzó la puerta del comedor privado, abriéndola para nosotros con una expresión de superioridad en todo su rostro.

Cuando se encontró con mi dura mirada, la suavizó un poco, pero no pude evitar decir, "Apreciaría enormemente..." Le eché un vistazo a su placa. "Susan… que nos interrumpan lo menos posible, así que si puedes pasar eso…" Le dije lo bastante fuerte para llamar la atención de mi familia, e ignoré la risa de Emmett y el jadeo de mi madre.

"Sí, señor… um, Masen."

Bella contuvo su sonrisa como una campeona, su pulgar frotando un círculo continuo sobre el tatuaje en el dorso de mi mano. Una y otra vez, era casi hipnótico pero también tranquilizador. Y ni siquiera podía expresar con palabras lo agradecido que estaba de que estuviera conmigo.

Entrando en la sala, escuché que Susan cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de nosotros. Emmett se levantó de su silla, atrayéndome en un brusco abrazo.

"Relájate, hermanito," susurró en mi oído, apartándose para volverse hacia Bella. "¡Bella!" Sonrió y luego dio un silbido bajo. "Bueno, maldición… te ves…"

"Cierra la boca, Emmett," Rose suspiró con impaciencia, pero su mirada en Bella era suave y amable. "Bella…" Abrazó a mi chica, susurrándole suavemente al oído.

Miré hacia la mesa, esperando que mi madre siguiera sentada, pero no lo estaba. Estaba de pie frente a mí, moviéndose nerviosa sobre sus pies. Fueron sus grandes y gordas lágrimas las que me hicieron sentir como un cretino.

"Mamá, yo…"

Antes de que pudiera parpadear, se apresuró hacia mí, envolviéndome con sus brazos con tanta fuerza que me sacó el aire.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," sollozó, apartándose para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos. "Tú…" Se sorbió la nariz, suspiró, y luego se relajó un poco. "¡No sé si besarte o ponerte sobre mi rodilla!"

Bella dio un suave resoplido, haciendo que Emmett se riera. "Diría que la segunda opción, nos darían unas fotos de mierda increíbles para filtrar. ¡Esperen! Dejen que saque mi teléfono."

Rose le dio un manotazo a mi hermano, rodándole los ojos y arrebatándole el teléfono cuando de verdad lo sacó de su bolsillo.

Frunciéndole el ceño a mi madre, simplemente me encogí de hombros. "Supongo que tenemos… que hablar." Mamá examinó mi rostro y asintió, pero se volvió hacia Bella, de modo que le hice un gesto a mi chica para que se acercara. "Mamá, ella es Bella Swan. Ángel, ella es Esme Cullen… mi madre."

La expresión de cariño captó la atención de mi madre, pero le ofreció a Bella su mano. "Es un placer conocerte, Bella. He escuchado mucho sobre ti por Emmett y Rose."

El rostro de Bella se sonrojó un poco, pero sonrió sinceramente. "También es un placer conocerla, señora Cullen."

"Por favor, llámame Esme," mamá insistió amablemente y luego volvió su penetrante mirada nuevamente hacia mí. "Swan… Swan… ¿de dónde conozco ese apellido?"

"Chainsaw Charlie Swan, mamá," Emmett habló con una enorme sonrisa.

"¿El músico de blues?" Mamá miró a Bella boquiabierta con algo parecido al respeto y asombro. "Lo vi tocar una vez… hace mucho tiempo. Era muy bueno. También recuerdo lo de su muerte. Algo terrible. Lamento tu pérdida, Bella."

"Gracias," Bella susurró en _shock_ , sus hermosos ojos muy abiertos cuando me lanzó una mirada.

Mamá se rio suavemente. "Mis muchachos no son los únicos que aprecian la buena música." Se volvió hacia mí, palmeando mi rostro, pero el humor desapareció del momento, sobre todo cuando un par de camareros entraron a la habitación. "Me tomé la libertad de ordenar por nosotros porque quería las menos interrupciones posibles."

Asintiendo, tomé una respiración profunda pero caminé hacia la mesa para sacarle una silla a Bella, dejando un beso en la cima de su cabeza, tan solo para disfrutar de su olor, el aroma que me tranquilizaba. El beso no pasó desapercibido… por _nadie_ en la habitación—mi madre, los camareros, Rose, o Emmett. Los dos últimos estaban acostumbrados, pero mi madre, no tanto. Solo había tratado con Heidi un puñado de veces, e incluso esas fueron en grandes fiestas, nada tan íntimo como esto, pero yo nunca, _jamás_ había mostrado algo de afecto hacía ella en público, además de tomarla de la mano. Simplemente no era como Heidi y yo habíamos sido. A Heidi le gustaba que la _vieran_ en público pero no quería _afecto_ en público. Con Bella, simplemente no podía contenerme, y mi chica estaba cómoda sin importar lo que hiciera.

Tomé mi asiento a un lado de Bella, y en seguida, su mano se posó en mi pierna no solo para evitar que rebotara sino para reconfortarme. Entrelacé nuestros dedos. Una vez que la comida fue servida, los camareros dejaron la habitación. Hubo un silencio sobrecogedor, y no pude soportarlo. Quitándome el saco, enrollé mis mangas y aflojé mi corbata.

"Maldito traje de pingüino," murmuré, sacudiendo la cabeza al escuchar la suave risa de Bella.

"Edward, el lenguaje."

"Mis disculpas, mamá, pero tal vez quieras prepararte. No será la última vez antes de que termine el almuerzo," le aconsejé, haciendo una mueca al pensar en la verdad de ello, pero agarré un tenedor, solo para volverme hacia ella. "Antes de que haga esto… decirte lo que pasó. Yo solo… ¿Lo sabías? ¿Sobre papá?" Mis ojos recorrieron todo su rostro, y con solo fruncir el ceño por los nervios, el acomodar la servilleta en su regazo y su mirada inexpresiva hacia el plato frente a ella, sabía la respuesta, pero esperé.

Tomó una respiración profunda, mirando a Emmett y luego a mí. "Sí. No quería reconocerlo, pero sí. Lo vi suceder, pero… deben entender, que comenzó hace tanto tiempo que poco a poco se convirtió en la norma, y no me di cuenta que tu padre había perdido el control. Demonios, probablemente siempre estuvo ahí, pero no tan grave como en los últimos años. Lo ocultó. Todos los días, lo ocultó de mí."

Le lancé una mirada a Rose al otro lado de la mesa, que había adivinado exactamente eso. Incluso lo había dicho en Charlie's Pub, pero no alardearía. Esa no era mi cuñada. No quería tener razón, y en su rostro había simpatía y un poco de ira.

Asintiendo, me permití asimilar eso mientras tomaba unos bocados de comida. En realidad no quería, ni podía de verdad degustarla. "Sí, eso fue lo que me dijo él… justo antes de irse a rehabilitación."

Lanzando un vistazo rápido en dirección a Bella, me di cuenta que ella estaría escuchando los detalles de esa noche por primera vez junto con mi madre. Lo que sabía era solo lo básico. Con esa idea, tomé una respiración profunda y me preparé.

Mirando a mamá, dije, "La noche del accidente, vi a papá. Todos lo vimos." Hice un gesto hacia Rose y Emmett con mi tenedor. "El mánager de Heidi había organizado una gala en un hotel en el centro—algo para caridad pero usando su anuncio de ropa. Acabábamos de regresar a la ciudad, y no la había visto, así que me encontré con ella ahí. Todos fuimos. Prácticamente nos fuimos directamente del aeropuerto. Supongo que les envió una invitación a ustedes."

"Lo hizo," mamá respondió, "pero yo no pude ir. Fue la misma noche de la fiesta de cumpleaños de la señora Bower. Había formado parte del equipo organizador, de modo que tenía que ir."

Asentí. "Sí, bueno… papá fue. Y para cuando llegamos ahí él ya estaba completamente ebrio." Suspirando profundamente, continué. "Heidi estaba ocupada… relacionándose." Solté un resoplido, rodando los ojos al recordar que James estaba ahí, sin mencionar el coprotagonista de la película de Heidi, Peter Grisham. "Me senté con papá, y me tomé unas cervezas con él, aunque él estaba tomando vodka tonics como si no hubiera mañana."

Solté mi tenedor con algo de fuerza, pero mis manos se cerraron en puños en mi regazo. La mano de Bella cubrió la mía con gentileza, y abrí mis dedos a fin de entrelazarlos con los de ella.

"No lo _sabía_ , mamá," le dije. "No sabía que estaba de turno en el hospital. No sabía que condujo. Creí que había tomado un taxi a casa, o al menos dejar que Rose lo llevara, ya que ella no estaba bebiendo esa noche."

"¿Cómo podrías haberlo sabido, hijo?" Mamá preguntó. "Él no iba a decírtelo. Y es seguro que no hubiese reconocido que estaba demasiado ebrio para conducir, mucho menos para ir al hospital."

Asintiendo de acuerdo, continué. "Se quedó en el bar, sin importar lo que hiciera. Traté de hacerle compañía, simplemente porque no era su escena habitual. No conocía a nadie, y fue genial que fuera, ¿sabes?" Pregunté, abriendo mi boca solo para cerrarla después de un momento. Quería decirle que había estado muy emocionado de que estuviera ahí, ya que pocas veces asistía a galas de mi mundo.

Volviéndome hacia mi derecha, miré a Bella a los ojos. Ella lo entendió. Al instante. Sabía lo que había significado tener a mi papá ahí, tan solo porque no le gustaba todo eso de la fama y celebridad. Me sonrió con tristeza, acariciando mi brazo para alentarme.

Mordí mi labio inferior, mirando furioso a mi plato. "Estaba muy cansado. Acabábamos de llegar de una gira en Japón, y joder, estaba listo para pasar tiempo en casa antes de empezar a grabar. Meses en casa en Seattle sonaban como el cielo para mí. Los descansos eran tan pocos, que esperaba ansioso este. Las cervezas y el par de copas de champán que me había tomado me tenían relajado, demasiado relajado, en realidad, porque estaba jodidamente agotado y realmente no había comido nada. Le dije a Heidi que la vería en casa, y Rose, Emmett, y yo fuimos a ver si papá quería un aventón a casa, y entonces… su teléfono sonó."

Lo que no añadí, porque era irrelevante, fue que a Heidi no le había importado si estaba o no ahí. Me recibió entusiasmada, me presumió con todos sus colegas, pero me dejó ir a la primera oportunidad. Sabiendo lo que sé hoy, podía ver que muy probablemente se cogió a James o a Peter… demonios, tal vez a ambos. No me importaba. No quería saber. Y era jodidamente seguro que no quería saber los detalles. Terminó siendo lo mejor de todos modos, y esa idea me hizo llevar la mano de Bella a mis labios por un momento.

"Pensé que tal vez eras tú," le dije a mi mamá, y asintió. "Pero él no se quedó mucho tiempo, y se levantó y pagó su cuenta. Pensé que se iría con nosotros. Dijo que tenía que ir al baño, así que le dije que nos encontrara afuera." Sacudiendo lentamente mi cabeza, añadí, "No se presentó."

"Se fue." La suposición de mamá fue certera, y asentí, mi mirada todavía en mi plato que apenas si había tocado.

"Se fue," susurré, mirando en su dirección. "Me evitó o se olvidó por completo de nosotros en su ebrio estupor, pero nunca se presentó. Yo… yo… traté de llamar a su móvil, pero no respondió. Para cuando trajeron el coche de Rose, casi había decidido ir a buscarlo, pero él me llamó." Cerrando mis ojos con fuerza, sacudí mi cabeza para aclararla, pero dejé escapar un suspiro. "Estaba frenético. De verdad, se cagaba del susto. Podía escuchar el sonido del coche pitando, pero él me estaba gritando que fuera por él, sobre un accidente. Pensé que la única razón por la que fue a _mí_ que llamó fue porque acababa de llamarle. Simplemente presionó el botón para responder la llamada. Si hubiese sido de otro forma, no hubiese funcionado."

Miré a mi mamá, que estaba con los ojos muy abiertos al pensar en las posibilidades, lo que pudiera haber sido.

Mirando a Rose, suspiré, pero tenía que terminar la historia. "Nos metimos en el coche, y Rose tomó la calle que daba al estacionamiento, tratando de encontrarlo. No llegó lejos, eso era seguro, y afortunadamente había poco tráfico a esas horas de la noche. Se había pasado una luz roja unas cuadras arriba, impactándose lateralmente con una minivan en la intersección, enviándola a… a una especie de fuente o piscina. Demonios, todavía no habían llamado a la policía. El puto momento fue perfecto." Susurré la última oración con asombro, porque de otra forma nunca hubiésemos podido conseguir que funcionara esa mierda.

"¿Qué hay del otro conductor?" Bella preguntó en voz baja, pero su voz me asustó un poco.

Volviéndome hacia ella, le dije, "La mamá de Bree…"

Bella asintió, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

"Ni siquiera había salido del coche todavía, pero había sido ella quién llamó a la policía. La bolsa de aire la salvó de cualquier herida, pero cuando golpeó la fuente, el lado de Bree colisionó con la estatua en el medio, así que… sus heridas fueron… considerables. También la giró por lo que no estaba de frente al Mercedes de mi papá. Mierda, nunca nos vio llegar… o quién salió del coche, así que…" Me encogí de hombros, mirando a mi madre. "Papá era… un maldito desastre. Había salido del coche, agarró a Emmett, y le estaba suplicando… No," gemí, mi mano agarrando mi cabello al mismo tiempo que sacudía mi cabeza. "No suplicando. Estaba sollozando. Estaba absolutamente aterrorizado. Se acercó a mí con ojos salvajes, y… y él… agarró mi camiseta, suplicándome que lo ayudara. Que había estado de turno. Estaba… trastornado y completamente borracho, pero me asustó, mamá. Yo solo…

"Cuando el sonido de las sirenas comenzó a acercarse, maldición, se volvió loco. Simplemente… perdió su mierda. Yo… no pude… no…" Balbuceé buscando las palabras correctas, tragando con nerviosismo. "Me congelé por un segundo, pero cuando vi que se detuvo la patrulla de policía, seguida de la ambulancia, sujeté el brazo de papá. Le dije que si me hacía cargo de eso, él tenía que conseguir ayuda, que tenía que dejar de beber; lo obligué a _hacerme una puta promesa_. Y la hizo; me _lo prometió_. Aunque, no lo dijo en serio; solo quería ayuda en el momento. Rompió su promesa, dejó de ir a las reuniones.

"Todo… todo lo que podía ver era su miedo, y el solo pensar en lo que te ocurriría a ti si lo atraparan… todo fue demasiado, pero… sabía… sabía que yo podía lidiar con ello mejor de lo que él podría. También sabía que no… afectaría mi reputación. Les dije a Emmett y a Rose que metieran su trasero en el coche de ella. Yo… Cuando enfrenté al oficial, simplemente le dije que yo había estado conduciendo. Todo encajó. Fallé en el alcoholímetro, debido a que había bebido, y papá y yo somos casi de la misma estatura, así que el asiento del Mercedes no se movió. Sacaron a Bree de la van y estaba bien, solo su brazo roto y unos cuantos cortes. Su mamá estaba bien, de modo que Rose fue rápida en llamar a Jenks para ponerse a trabajar, sin mencionar hacer el papel de testigo de todo, porque habíamos estado muy cerca, y permití que me arrestaran. Y todo lo hice como… Masen. Hice mi papel. Les dije que había dejado la fiesta en el coche de mi papá, que habían tratado de detenerme, y que pensé que podría conducir. Al ser yo… bueno, yo, se lo creyeron—ni siquiera lo cuestionaron. Estrella de rock, Masen, conocido por beber y divertirse y acciones salvajes… los policías se enorgullecieron cuando me pusieron las esposas. Creyeron cada maldita palabra."

Encogí un hombro cuando terminé.

Bella envolvió un brazo alrededor de mis hombros, susurrándome al oído, "Sigue siendo algo estúpido, Edward. Valiente y comprensible, pero estúpido."

Sonriendo, asentí, inclinándome hacia su beso en mi mandíbula. "Sí, lo sé."

Ella sonrió contra mi mejilla pero luego se apartó. Mi madre estaba callada pero nos observaba con una mirada indescifrable en los ojos.

Mamá miró lentamente en torno a la mesa, solo para detenerse en Bella. "Bella, vas a tener que disculparme…" Miró a Emmett, luego a Rose, y finalmente a mí. "Todos ustedes son unos insensatos y… y… ni siquiera sé qué decir. Bella tiene razón. Estúpidos. Valientes pero malditamente estúpidos. ¿Tienen idea de lo que pudo haber sucedido si se hubieran dado cuenta que mentían? ¿La tienen? Más problemas de los que asumieron, y lo saben." Sacudió su cabeza despacio, jugando nuevamente con la servilleta en su regazo, sus ojos mirando hacia abajo. "Es un maldito tonto. ¡No puedo _creer_ que les haya pedido eso… a sus propios _hijos_!"

Mi corazón se rompió al ver las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro cuando finalmente me miró.

"Mamá, yo…"

Estiró sus manos, acercándome a fin de besar mi frente. "Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido," sollozó contra mi piel. "¿Siquiera lo _pensó_? ¡¿Qué hay si esa madre y la niñita hubieran muerto?! ¡Habría enviado a mi muchacho a la _cárcel_! ¡Todo porque fue un borracho cobarde! ¡Quiero retorcer su maldito cuello!"

Quería reír al escuchar sus palabras, pero no pude. No había nada gracioso en esta mierda. Ni un poco. Por las acciones de mi padre, mi madre estaba sufriendo.

"Lo siento," susurré una vez que se apartó, pero todavía tenía mi rostro entre sus manos. "No debí haberlo hecho, pero…"

"Pero nada, hijo," me dijo con firme voz. "Tienes razón, no debiste, pero tu padre nunca, _jamás_ debió haberte puesto en esa posición."

Abrí mi boca para decir algo.

"Mi dulce niño, escúchame; Estoy muy consciente que lo hubieras hecho por cualquiera en esta mesa. Y por más valiente que eso te haga, por más _leal_ que eso te vuelva para tus amigos y familia… Edward, tú tienes tu carrera y una vida por delante. No era tu responsabilidad sufrir por él."

"Sufrir," me burlé, rodando los ojos y sacudiendo mi cabeza. "No _sufrí_ , mamá. Demonios, tenía mi propia habitación, dormí bien, sin mencionar que la terapia fue un lugar en el que pude sacar algunas cosas de mi pecho, y… aprendí en quién podía y no podía confiar."

Los dedos de Bella se deslizaron en los míos, y encogí un hombro cuando miré a mi linda chica.

Mamá frunció el ceño. "Siempre fuiste demasiado bueno para esa Heidi. Puedes untar glaseado sobre mierda, pero eso no lo convierte en pastel."

A pesar de la tensión en la habitación, esa declaración viniendo de mi madre se escuchó muy graciosa. La mesa rompió en suaves risas, solo para estallar por completo en carcajadas.

Apreté delicadamente los dedos de Bella pero me volví hacia mi madre, diciendo, "Estoy bien ahora, mamá. Créeme."

Mamá sonrió con suficiencia, mirando de Bella a mí. "Eso veo."

Nos callamos cuando los camareros entraron nuevamente a la habitación, solo para ver qué necesitábamos. Sirvieron algo de agua, se llevaron algunos de los platos, y se fueron rápidamente. Nuestra sala se quedó en silencio una vez que la puerta se cerró.

Mamá alejó su plato de ella, tomando sus manos sobre la mesa. "Muy bien, ustedes tres," dijo, señalando a Rose, Emmett, y luego a mí. "¿Cuándo se van?"

Rose me miró pero respondió en voz baja. "Vamos a arrancar la gira en Boston. Saldremos en dos semanas… bueno, diez días, supongo."

Mamá asintió solemnemente. "Entonces, no estarán en casa para Acción de Gracias… ¿Qué hay de Navidad y Año Nuevo?"

Sacudí mi cabeza con tristeza, mi corazón dolía porque iba a dejar sola a mamá con esta mierda con papá. E… iba a dejar lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida.

"Mamá, estoy… desearía que fuera diferente, pero probablemente no regresaremos hasta bien entrado febrero, y eso será solo por unos cuantos días."

"Puedo darte el itinerario, Esme," ofreció Rose. "Si recuerdo correctamente, vamos a estar en Providence, Rhode Island, para Acción de Gracias y en Nueva York para Navidad. El Año Nuevo… no estoy segura… ¿Nashville? Le echaré un vistazo."

"Te conseguiremos un boleto de avión, mamá," ofreció Emmett. "A dónde quieras ir. A ti también, Bella." Le guiñó un ojo cuando mi chica le sonrió.

"Bueno, tal vez podamos pensar en algo, pero…" La voz de mamá se apagó, su rostro estaba muy triste, y estaba seguro que incluso tenía miedo de hacer planes debido a la situación de mi papá. "¿Has hablado con tu padre?"

"No desde que ingresó," respondí en voz baja, "pero iba a ir al día de la familia… mañana. ¿Vas a ir?"

Me dio un vuelco el corazón cuando sacudió su cabeza diciendo que no.

"Odio esta mierda," murmuré, sacudiendo la cabeza. Solté la mano de Bella a fin de pasar mis dedos por mi cabello. "Me siento… culpable. Siento que de alguna forma la jodí."

"¡No lo hiciste!" Bella de pronto habló, y su rostro estaba fiero y enojado cuando giré mi cabeza de golpe hacia ella. Su rostro se ruborizó de un color rosa, pero sacudió su cabeza. "Lo siento," susurró, "pero no la jodiste, Edward. Lo siento, Esme… pero ninguno de ustedes lo hizo." Tomó una respiración profunda y continuó. "Tu papá tiene un problema, pero no es culpa de ustedes." Dio unos golpecitos con su dedo en su sien. "Su cabeza… no está muy bien. Él… de ninguna jodida manera podría haber tomado una buena decisión. Pensaba que tú y Emmett lo odiaban. Estaba convencido que su esposa lo iba a dejar, aun así no podía dejar de pedir otro trago. Todo eso es su responsabilidad. Y si de verdad está usando la rehabilitación para mejorar, no solo para calmarlos a todos ustedes, entonces pronto tendrá que resarcir muchas cosas."

"Los doce pasos," supuse, asintiendo ligeramente.

"Sí," dijo con un suspiro, su dulce nariz arrugándose un poco. "No es de mi incumbencia, lo sé, pero… por lo que he visto, todos ustedes trataron de ayudarlo."

"Yo no, Bella," mamá admitió en voz baja, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. "Lo ignoré."

La sonrisa de Bella fue amable y triste pero probablemente lo más hermoso que había visto. "No, confiaste en tu esposo. Querías ver lo bueno, no lo malo. Sucede en estas situaciones. Es perfectamente normal. Sin embargo, todos ustedes tendrán un gran camino por delante cuando él acuda a ustedes, y lo hará…"

" _Si_ realmente lo está intentando," añadí con amargura.

"Si realmente lo está intentando," concordó, asintiendo, y tomó mi mano otra vez. Se la di voluntariamente.

Cuando miré a mi madre, solté un resoplido al ver su rostro confundido. "Bella estaba estudiando para ser psicóloga," le dije pero me volví para besar la mejilla de Bella, solo para susurrar en su oído. "Una terapeuta malditamente _sexy_ , te lo digo."

Bella rodó los ojos, empujándome juguetonamente de su cuello.

"Mamá…" Emmett empezó a hablar, su actitud normalmente feliz desapareció. "Ven con nosotros mañana."

Sacudió su cabeza diciendo que no, y mi enorme hermano de actitud relajada parecía querer llorar. "No puedo, oso. Simplemente no puedo. No después de escuchar toda la historia. Me _mintió_ , me convenció de que mi hijo más joven era responsable de todo, cuando mi corazón, mi alma, no lo creía. Él… los puso a ustedes tres en el más terrible apuro sin pensar en lo que pudo haber sucedido. Pudo haber matado a esa niñita, pudo haber enviado a mi muchachito a prisión, él pudo haber muerto, y pudo haber perdido su licencia médica, y mientras que la última está en la parte más baja de la lista de prioridades…" Bufó una carcajada sin humor. "Si creyó que las cosas ya estaban mal, entonces el que le quitaran la licencia, su carrera, lo arruinaría. Si no pudiera practicar medicina… conozco a tu padre… sentiría que su vida ha terminado."

"Lo que probablemente haya provocado su pánico esa noche para empezar," Rose añadió con tristeza.

"Probablemente." La voz de mamá fue baja y cansada. "Tengo mucho qué pensar con relación a su padre, y a fin de hacer eso, necesito… tiempo."

Emmett y yo nos miramos asustados, con miradas de pánico. Éramos hombres adultos, pero la idea de que el matrimonio de nuestros padres estuviera ahora inestable, en peligro, hizo que ambos nos pusiéramos jodidamente nerviosos.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la voz amable y gentil de Bella preguntó, "¿Te gustaría que mañana le diéramos un mensaje?"

La sonrisa de mamá fue cálida pero titubeante, y asintió. "Solo díganle… solo díganle la verdad, que no estoy lista."

Asentimos, y miré a la mesa. No habíamos comido mucho, pero en realidad no estaba hambriento. Y por las miradas inexpresivas alrededor de la mesa, no estaba solo, aunque me preocupaba Bella.

Los camareros del club entraron una vez más a la sala, y mamá les dijo que limpiaran la mesa, que habíamos terminado. Lo hicieron en completo silencio, pero pude ver que una de las chicas me reconoció. Sus ojos la traicionaron, sin mencionar que sus manos temblaron, pero no tenía deseos de hacer el papel. Simplemente no podía. Ella y otro tipo llenaron sus bandejas y dejaron nuevamente la sala.

Mi mamá se puso de pie, que fue la señal de que habíamos terminado, y todos hicimos lo que ella. Se acercó de nuevo, abrazándome con fuerza, solo para apartarse y tomar mi rostro entre sus manos.

"Edward, tú… Por favor, por favor, cuídate, campeón." Alcanzó a Emmett cuando él se puso a un lado, diciendo, "Tú también. Cuídense el uno al otro. No lo digo lo suficiente, pero estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes… sin importar lo que han llegado a creer. ¿De acuerdo?" Los dos asentimos, y ella nos dio una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia. "Dicho eso… Impresiónenlos, chicos."

 **~ooo~MBtM~ooo~**

* * *

 **(1) Despierto con mis alas**

 **No hay forma de que pueda dormir durante una pelea**

 **Y creo que me gustará lo que traiga mañana**

 **Mírame a los ojos,**

 **Ni siquiera sé quién soy**

 **Así fue como pasé todo mi tiempo desperdiciado en el piso,**

 **Esperando a que me dijeras que soy un hombre.**

 **Pero tú, y tu rostro de luz.**

 **Son una brillante luz romana que separa el día de la noche**

 **Tú, y tu rostro de luz**

* * *

 _ **Al fin conocemos la historia completa del accidente, y sin duda tenemos algo que decir al respecto. ¿Qué opinión tienen de Carlisle ahora, de Esme? Edward hizo lo que creyó era la mejor, pero ya vio que tarde o temprano lo de su papá saldría a la luz y es lo mejor, para que pudiera buscar la ayuda que necesita. Ya lo hizo, la pregunta que todos se hacen es, ¿lo hizo solo para quedar bien con ellos, tranquilizarlos, o porque realmente quiere mejorar? Supongo que el tiempo lo dirá. ¿Y qué piensan de la actitud de Esme al respecto? Edward y Emmett temen que el matrimonio de sus padres termine por esto, ¿será así? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Y pues bueno, en cuanto a Esme y Bella al parecer todo salió bien, y Esme recibió bien a la mujer de la vida de su hijo. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y que me digan qué les pareció, qué fue lo que más les gustó y su opinión sobre lo que ya comenté. Si no saben qué decir con un simple gracias me conformo, o una carita feliz. Solo recuerden que decir gracias no cuesta nada y sí nos anima a seguir compartiendo estas historias con ustedes.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: somas, Tecupi, Karen CullenPattz, Sheei Luquee, nnuma76, alejandra1987, Helen, Milh Llop, saraipineda44, Cathaysa, injoa, beakis, lagie, Techu, Cary, Belli swan dwyer, EmmBe, Antonia, Srher Evans, Edward y Bella Cullen 08, PRISOL, Lady Grigori, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen, Maribel, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Jess Herondale Cullen, Laliscg, Noelia, Nadiia16, andyG, LicetSalvatore, ELIZABETH, Tata XOXO, Liz Vidal, Manligrez, rosy canul, tulgarita, freedom2604, rjnavajas, myaenriquez02, lizdayanna, krisr0405, Ericastelo, kaja0507, Shikara65, Sully YM, Pili, Mafer, glow0718, Nanny Swan, bbluelilas, Pam Malfoy Black, Yoliki, Adriu, y algunos anónimos.**_


	15. Lo mejor de ti

_No puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la historia es,_ _ **Drotuno,**_ _yo solo traduzco._

 **Y como siempre le doy la bienvenida y le agradezco a mi compañera de armas, mi querida Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por ayudarme a mejor la calidad de mis traducciones.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15 – Lo mejor de ti**

 _Has someone taken your faith?_ _ **(1)**_

 _Its real, the pain you feel_

 _The life, the love you'd die to heal_

 _The hope that starts the broken hearts_

 _You trust, you must_

 _Confess_

 _Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_

 _Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_

 _I've got another confession my friend_

 _I'm no fool_

 _I'm getting tired of starting again_

 _Somewhere new_

 _Were you born to resist of be abused?_

 _I swear I'll never give in_

 _I refuse_

" _The Best of You" – Foo Fighters_

 **EDWARD**

"Carlisle Cullen," Emmett dijo a la chica en el mostrador de recepción.

"Muy bien, tomen asiento," nos dijo, señalando a la hilera de sillas a lo largo de la pared de cristales. Luego sus ojos me vieron, y sonrió. "Masen, es bueno verte de nuevo."

"Candice," la saludé en voz baja. "También a ti."

Sonrió pero señaló de nuevo las sillas. "Denos un segundo, y les informaremos cuando estén listos."

Todos tomamos asiento en silencio. Emmett se movía nervioso, jugueteando con su chaqueta, su reloj, su teléfono, solo para agarrar una revista y arrojarla de nuevo a la mesita de café. Miré alrededor, mis dedos alcanzando a Bella casi sin ver. Ella deslizó su mano en la mía sin decir nada.

Era extraño estar de nuevo en Serenity… al menos del otro lado de las cosas. Aunque no estaba seguro de qué esperar en el día de la familia, tan solo porque nunca permití que nadie viniera a verme. Había decidido incluso antes de entrar que enfrentaría solo el periodo de rehabilitación. No quería que mis compañeros de banda, mi hermano, o mis padres me vieran aquí. Había estado resignado a pasar por ello, pero no estaba seguro exactamente de cómo serían las cosas aquí. A medida que transcurría el mes, mi tiempo aquí se convirtió en un breve respiro, en unas vacaciones del mundo exterior.

Una mano caliente presionó suavemente a un lado de mi rostro, y me volví para ver a Bella observándome cautelosamente. "¿Estás bien?"

Asintiendo, de nuevo volví a echar un vistazo alrededor. "Es extraño estar de vuelta."

Rose bufó una suave carcajada. "Apuesto a que sí. Aunque es un lugar agradable."

"Oh, sí," concordé asintiendo al mismo tiempo que me senté hacia adelante, descansando mis codos en mis rodillas. "No está mal. La comida estaba buena, el personal es bastante genial siempre y cuando sigas las reglas, y joder, a los médicos realmente les importas. No puedo imaginar cómo sería la rehabilitación del estado."

"Una cárcel," Bella dijo en voz baja, arrugando un poco su nariz.

"¿El amigo de tu papá?"

"El tío Sam. Sí." Asintió. "Una vez lo forzaron a entrar a rehabilitación, pero él… Bueno, ya sabes."

Asintiendo, estiré mi mano para meter su cabello detrás de su oído y besé su sien. Ella había sido mi maldita roca en los últimos días—demonios, desde que la conocí. Pero con el concierto en Charlie's, el drama con Heidi, mi madre, y ahora visitando a mi papá, continuamente ella estaba simplemente… ahí. No decía mucho, y solo me animaba diciendo que las cosas estarían bien, aunque nadie estaba seguro cómo resultaría esta mierda. No importaba. Cuando Bella lo decía, joder, deseaba creerlo con todas mis ganas.

Cuando dejamos el _country club_ el día anterior, después de la más agotadora y complicada conversación con mi madre, Bella había estado callada pero sostuvo mi mano durante todo el proceso, incluso en el viaje a casa. E hizo que me sentara en el sofá, ordenando que entregaran una pizza, porque sabía que estaría hambriento una vez que pasara el _shock_ , y luego me dejó hacerle cosas pervertidas y desesperadas antes de que llegara el repartidor. Todo el tiempo, a pesar de lo desnudos y sudorosos que estábamos, sus constantes palabras de amor fue en todo lo que pude pensar.

Tragando con nerviosismo, levanté la vista cuando la puerta de la sala de espera se abrió.

"¿Cullen?" Un enfermero que conocía como Ron nos llamó. Su sonrisa fue grande cuando me alcanzó a ver. "Vaya, mira nada más quien está aquí… ¡Masen!"

"Ron," lo saludé, y me abrazó con un solo brazo. "¿Todavía coqueteando con la chica de la farmacia?"

"¡Demonios, sí!" Se echó a reír, dándome una palmada en el hombro. "Casi la convenzo que soy un tipo medio decente."

"Pobre chica. No sabe lo que está haciendo…"

"¡Y que lo digas! Vamos, hombre, estoy aquí para llevarte de vuelta."

Me volví para alcanzar a Bella, que en realidad no se había movido de las sillas. Ella y Rose se quedaron un poco atrás.

"Na, traigan sus traseros aquí," Emmett les dijo bromeando, pero su rostro estaba serio. "Las dos."

Bella clavó sus ojos en los míos, y podía ver que no estaba segura, así que me acerqué a ella, hablándole en voz baja. "Vamos, ángel. ¿Por favor? Me gustaría pensar que ahora somos uno."

"No soy de la familia, Edward." Su argumento, aunque válido, lo dio débilmente.

"Lo eres ahora," insistí. "Si sobreviviste al _country club_ con Esme Cullen, sin duda puedes manejar esta mierda."

Bella sonrió con suficiencia, bufando una suave carcajada, pero fue Rose la que me ayudó. Se acercó a Bella, entrelazando sus brazos.

"Él va a querer vernos de todos modos, Bella, así que, ¿por qué no hacerlo de una vez?"

Ron esperó pacientemente, y cuando todos nos dimos la vuelta, asintió, abriendo la puerta. "Por aquí, chicos. Masen, tú en realidad no participaste en el día de la familia, así que así es cómo será. Van a conversar con la doctora Cope y su padre en una breve sesión, y entonces serán libres de caminar por los jardines. No le darán nada al doctor Cullen, ni él tiene permitido darles nada. Damas, van a dejar sus bolsos aquí en los casilleros. Chicos, vacíen sus bolsillos."

Todos los teléfonos, llaves, carteras y bolsos fueron colocados dentro de un pequeño casillero, y Ron le puso un candado, entregándome la llave. Lo seguimos el resto del camino por el pasillo, donde reconocí las habitaciones de terapia.

La doctora Cope era una agradable mujer mayor, con cabello gris y ojos castaños claro que se arrugaban cuando sonreía. Fue mi terapeuta favorita cuando estuve encerrado aquí, y tenía la esperanza que si alguien pudiera ayudar a mi papá, sería ella. Tuvo más paciencia conmigo de la que había esperado, incluso en los días que no tenía nada que decir.

Su oficina era cálida, de colores neutrales—marrón claro y oscuro y crema—y ya estaba ahí con papá. Se levantó por detrás de su escritorio para caminar hacia mí.

"Masen," me saludó, tendiéndome su mano para que la estrechara. "Me da gusto verte. Te ves bien."

"Estoy bien, doctora Cope," le dije con una sonrisa pero me volví hacia las personas conmigo. "Este es mi hermano, Emmett, y su esposa, Rose. Y ella es mi novia, Bella."

Eso llamó la atención de la buena doctora, porque en la última sesión que habíamos tenido le hablé sobre la traición de Heidi y cómo había sido inevitable. Le admití que tenía sospechas de la infidelidad de Heidi, que probablemente la relación estaba condenada desde el principio, y que en realidad nunca había estado enamorado de ella. Sentía cariño por ella, pero no se le acercaba ni un poco a lo que sentía por la chica que le acababa de presentar.

También tenía el presentimiento de que la doctora Cope sabía que en verdad no era necesaria mi estancia en Serenity, pero ninguno de los dos lo había mencionado.

"Es un gusto conocerlos," dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia su área de asientos. "Podemos empezar. Esta es solo una sesión informal. Les da a ustedes la oportunidad de hacer preguntas, hablar sobre algunas cosas, o simplemente escuchar."

Papá se veía… como la mierda. Aunque, muy probablemente seguía desintoxicándose de todo el alcohol. Pocas veces pasaba un día sin que se afeitara, pero tenía al menos cuatro días de barba en su rostro. Su cabello estaba desordenado, y llevaba puesta ropa tipo hospital que los pacientes tenían que usar. Sin embargo, su expresión fue desoladora cuando hizo un conteo mental de quién estaba con nosotros… y quién no.

Me miró a los ojos, y simplemente le dije, "Mamá necesita… tiempo, papá."

Asintiendo, le echó un vistazo a la doctora Cope pero no dijo nada.

"Carlisle, era de esperarse, y no significa que tienes que perder la esperanza. Solo significa que tienes trabajo por delante. Tus acciones provocaron una cadena de eventos que ahora tienes que poner en orden." Las palabras de la doctora y el tono eran tranquilos pero cierto. Sus siguientes palabras fueron dirigidas a todos. "Chicos, tomen asiento, y vamos a comenzar. Carlisle pensó que les gustaría escuchar las cosas que hemos estado haciendo, el progreso… y reveses que hemos tenido, y me dio permiso para hablar de algunas cosas con ustedes."

Si mi papá estaba sorprendido de ver a Bella, no lo mencionó. Todos nos sentamos en los sofás y sillas frente a la doctora.

La doctora Cope comenzó la sesión, diciéndonos cómo iba la desintoxicación de papá, que se le había dado un medicamento antidepresivo que parecía estar funcionando en él, y que había iniciado el proceso de los doce pasos. Explicó que habían decidido empezar desde el principio, cuando había comenzado su problema con la bebida—que había sido en su tiempo en la universidad—a fin de descubrir cuándo se había convertido en un problema.

Papá permaneció estoico durante la mayor parte del tiempo, al igual que Bella y Rose. Emmett hizo una pregunta aquí o allá—principalmente sobre los medicamentos que tomaba papá, y si serían un problema. La respuesta fue no. Cuando la media hora estaba a punto de terminar, la doctora Cope se dirigió específicamente a mí.

"Has estado muy callado, Masen," declaró, ni cuestionándome, ni acusándome.

Solté un resoplido, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "¿Qué puedo decir, doc? ¿En serio? Él va a hacer la mierda o no. Pero decirlo en voz alta no va a cambiar nada. Quiero creer que lo está intentando, que esta mierda es verdad, pero ya antes ha hecho promesas y tratos conmigo."

Le levanté una ceja a mi papá, que asintió solemnemente. No había necesidad de mencionar el accidente o mi tiempo aquí. Papá sabía de qué demonios estaba hablando.

"Masen, ¿tu ira se deriva de esas promesas sin cumplir? ¿O es por algo más? Tu elección de carrera siempre ha provocado desavenencias entre ustedes…"

Me reí sin humor, recargándome y cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. "Sí, tal vez," admití con hostilidad. "Nada de lo que he hecho ha sido suficiente, no elegí la carrera correcta para el doctor Cullen."

"Eso no es cierto, campeón," papá negó en voz baja.

Miré furioso al suelo al escuchar el viejo apodo viniendo de él. Me hacía sentir como un maldito niño, joder, ese mismo niño flacucho al que le dijeron que no podía tener una banda, al que le dijeron que nunca lograría nada con esa "inútil música rock". No importa el hecho de que acababa de sacar mi tercer álbum, o que mi banda hubiese ganados incontables premios, o los millones de _fans_ … sí, inútil, mi trasero.

Una mano cálida tiró gentilmente de mis brazos hasta que encontró mi mano, y Bella la llevó a su regazo, sin decir una maldita palabra. Simplemente… estaba ahí. Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, apretando suavemente en agradecimiento por estar aquí.

"Joder, podrías haberme engañado," murmuré, lanzándole una mirada furiosa a la doctora. "He estado aquí, ya he hecho esto. ¿No deberíamos concentrarnos en él ahora?"

La doctora Cope sonrió al ver mi mal humor como siempre lo había hecho, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Todo es relevante, Masen."

Le fruncí mis labios, pero mi papá se sentó hacia adelante.

"No fue que a tu madre y a mí no nos gustara tu elección de carrera, Edward. La de cualquiera de los dos," dijo, dándole a Emmett una mirada significativa. "Es solo que… _sabíamos_ que no sería fácil, que podrían haberse visto envueltos en malos contratos, situaciones aterradoras, o incluso enfrentar horribles rechazos. Nunca quisimos que los lastimaran. Nuestro error fue creer que nuestros muchachos no eran lo bastante inteligentes o fuertes para manejar lo que sea que _cualquiera_ les lanzara. Y por eso, lo siento, porque claramente han superado todas esas preocupaciones." Colocó una mano sobre su corazón. "Los disuadimos a fin de mantenerlos a salvo, de evitar que salieran lastimados, debimos haber sido su más grande apoyo. Nos debimos haber dado cuenta que habíamos criado dos hombres bastante fuertes y talentosos que podían gobernar el mundo de habérselo propuesto."

Emmett resopló, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Maldición, me _encanta_ lo que hago. No me arrepiento de seguir a mi hermano. Para nada." El tipo jovial habitual había dejado la habitación. Estaba tan serio que daba miedo. "He viajado por todo el maldito mundo, puedo trabajar todos los jodidos días con mi esposa, y puedo ver a lo mejor de lo mejor en la industria de la música. Y hago lo que siempre he hecho, que es proteger a mi hermanito de los puñeteros bravucones del mundo. No hay nada mejor que eso."

A las chicas se les escapó una suave carcajada al escuchar esa declaración, y lancé una breve sonrisa en dirección a Bella. Se veía como si estuviera a punto de levantarse de un salto de su asiento solo para darle a Emmett un abrazo.

"Te lo dije, ángel… era un cabroncete flacucho," le dije en broma.

Ella soltó una risita y sacudió su cabeza cuando Emmett se echó a reír, diciendo, "No está bromeando, Bella."

Tenía que ser mi hermano el que aligerara el ambiente en la habitación, incluso cuando estaba hablando en serio.

"Tengo mucho de qué resarcirme," dijo papá con un suspiro, recargándose en su asiento. "En este momento, estoy luchando para no salir a buscar el bar más cercano."

"Lo que es normal, Carlisle," la doctora Cope le dijo. "Un día… incluso una hora a la vez es una victoria."

Él asintió, su rostro sombrío por la preocupación, la frustración y simplemente el estrés. Y de repente sentí lástima por él. Era más grande que la simpatía que había sentido la noche del accidente, la noche en que acepté ser el chivo expiatorio de su error. Entonces, solo quería protegerlos a él y a mi madre, pero ahora de verdad lo veía luchar. Era real y estaba frente a mi rostro, y estaba familiarizado con esa lucha. Había visto a mis compañeros pacientes de rehabilitación pasar por un infierno de ida y vuelta por sus adicciones y problemas familiares.

Ya no estaba el hombre que nos había enseñado a Emmett y a mí cómo arrojar la pelota de béisbol y fútbol, el hombre que nos enseñó a montar en bicicleta, y el hombre que nos dejaba quedarnos despiertos toda la noche cuando mamá estaba visitando a su familia. Era el mismo hombre que luchaba con Emmett, que me dijo a los catorce que mis lecciones de piano ya no eran necesarias porque era mejor que mi instructor. Ese hombre—para nosotros—colgó la maldita luna. Pero ya no estaba. Frente a mí estaba un hombre mortal, un hombre vulnerable que apenas se mantenía a flote sobre la mierda que lo rodeaba, incluso si era la mierda en su propia cabeza. Sabía por escuchar a los otros cómo se sentía el que tu propia mente te traicionara.

Volviéndome hacia la doctora Cope, le pregunté, "¿Ya terminamos?"

"Sí, nuestro tiempo se acabó."

Girando la mirada de vuelta hacia mi padre, le pregunté, "¿Por qué no damos un paseo por los jardines? ¿Mmm?"

Los ojos de papá se abrieron, pero asintió y se puso de pie. "Claro."

Lo dejamos tomar la delantera, guiándonos por los pasillos hacia las puertas traseras que conducían a los jardines. El lugar era bonito, con cercas de arbustos y fuentes, y patios de concreto. Debido al clima, algunos calentadores habían sido instalados, junto con braseros. Había pasado mi tiempo ahí en el verano, así que me sorprendió un poco la diferencia.

"Edward," Bella dijo en voz baja, tirando de mi mano justo cuando abríamos la puerta. "Los encontraré ahí afuera en un minuto. Necesito ir al baño."

"Voy contigo," se ofreció Rose.

Agachándome, dejé un breve beso en los labios de Bella, y luego las chicas desaparecieron a la vuelta de la esquina. Dudé en dejar el edificio, pero Emmett me dio una suave palmada en el hombro, instándome a salir por la puerta.

Algunas familias estaban aprovechando el helado pero claro día soleado. Había un lugar específico al que me dirigía, y me alegró que estuviera vacío. Junto a un sendero, había unas cuantas bancas colocadas en una pequeña colina. No estábamos lejos del edificio, pero estábamos lejos de oídos curiosos. Cada uno tomó una banca, sentándonos a esperar a las chicas.

"La amas," papá dijo de pronto, y sonreí a pesar de todo.

Asintiendo, di un suspiro profundo. "Sí, la amo."

"Veo que te llama Edward."

Asentí otra vez, sentándome hacia adelante para descansar mis codos sobre mis rodillas.

Emmett se rio bajito. "Estoy casi seguro que dejaría que Bella lo llamara como sea, sin ningún problema."

Me reí entre dientes. "Sí, probablemente."

"Bien. Estoy feliz por ti, hijo. Ella es… realmente buena para ti," declaró papá, casi con asombro. "¿Ella… estará bien cuando te vayas? ¿O se irá contigo?"

"No, no va ir con nosotros." Sacudí mi cabeza, pasando una mano por mi cabello. "Tiene su vida aquí, pero… parece estar bien con todo. Quiero decir, su papá solía irse de gira, de modo que no ignora cómo funcionan las cosas. Es solo que…" Miré al suelo con el ceño fruncido, sin saber qué decir cuando se trataba de irme y Bella.

"¿Cuándo se van?" Papá preguntó.

"En nueve días," respondió Emmett. "Y no volveremos para las fiestas, papá. Es por eso que vinimos hoy. Queríamos verte."

Papá sonrió, mirándonos a los dos. "Eso significa mucho para mí, chicos, no tienen idea. No quiero que se preocupen por mí cuando se vayan. ¿Pueden prometérmelo?"

"Sí… no, probablemente no," mi hermano dijo riéndose entre dientes. "Vamos a preocuparnos. Tú y mamá…"

Papá sonrió pero levantó su mano. "He destruido la confianza de su madre en mí. He hecho lo mismo con ustedes, muchachos. Obviamente no puedo hablar del desastre de ese accidente con nadie aquí, pero estoy muy consciente de cuán repugnantemente bajo, cobarde y despreciable fue de mi parte el permitir que ustedes tres me cubrieran esa noche. He hecho todo lo posible por protegerlos de los peligros de la industria de la música, sin embargo, ¿les pedí que fueran a la cárcel por mí? ¡¿Qué tipo de padre hace eso?!"

"Uno borracho y desesperado," respondí con honestidad. "No eras… tú." Encogí un hombro. "Y nosotros somos igual de culpables, ¿sabes? Hubiésemos podido simplemente… sostener tu mano durante todo el proceso y sufrir la reacción de mamá, tu arresto, y… la posible pérdida de tu licencia médica. El no enfrentarlo todo probablemente empeoró esa mierda, pero… ¿qué demonios voy a saber?"

Papá se rio un poco, pero murió rápidamente. "Sabes mucho, campeón. Aunque, no soy estúpido. Sé que tu madre está cabreada conmigo. Sé que tal vez me deje, y con todo derecho. Pero… no me voy a ir de este lugar hasta que esté seguro que puedo solucionar toda la mierda que he hecho mal a través de los años. Desafortunadamente, eso empieza conmigo."

Sonreí al ver su ceño fruncido, pero al menos él sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

"Sin embargo, con tu madre, será un largo viaje."

Mi mirada se desvió hacia la pendiente cubierta de césped que se estaba poniendo marrón con el clima frío. Tenía el presentimiento de que el invierno sería duro. Las chicas se dirigían hacia nosotros, y no podían ser más diferentes si lo intentaran. Rosalie era alta, con sus despampanantes rasgos y cabello rubio. Bella era pequeña, varios centímetros más baja, con una belleza natural y un precioso cabello oscuro. Las dos estaban envueltas en sus chaquetas, y conversaban sin parar al acercarse.

"Maldición, voy a volverme loco en esa maldita gira," murmuré, sacudiendo la cabeza al escuchar la risa de Emmett y la mi padre. "No fue mi intención decir esa mierda en voz alta."

"Edward," papá dijo con diversión. "Ella parece ser una chica muy fuerte…"

"Oh, Dios, lo es," dije con un suspiro, encogiendo un hombro. "Soy yo. _Yo_." Me señalé a mí mismo. "Nunca, jamás me había sentido egoísta sobre mi trabajo… hasta ahora. Acabo de encontrarla. Es solo que… no lo sé… tantas cosas podrían pasar….."

"Edward… hijo, si me permites… " Papá dijo, sentándose hacia adelante. "Estaré feliz de ver cómo está una vez que salga de aquí. Es… lo menos que puedo hacer."

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba al escuchar eso, pero Bella y Rosalie se nos unieron, y abrí mis brazos para mi chica, sonriendo cuando camino directamente hacia ellos.

"¿Qué nos perdimos?" Rose preguntó astutamente.

Mi mirada se posó en Bella al atraerla a mi regazo. "Estábamos hablando de la gira. Y papá se ofreció para ver cómo estaba Bella mientras no estamos…"

"Una vez que salga de aquí, por supuesto," Emmett añadió con una carcajada.

Bella sonrió con tanta dulzura que probablemente caí rendido de amor por ella una vez más, y ella se volvió hacia mí papá. "Me gustaría eso. Solo avísame, y me aseguraré de preparar café."

Papá sonrió al escuchar eso, asintiendo ligeramente. "Sí, señorita. También me gustaría eso."

Dejando un beso en su mejilla, la acerqué a mí. "Chica inteligente," susurré en su oído. "Esconde el vodka."

Bella contuvo una risita hasta que mi papá se partió de la risa.

"¡Escuché eso!" Papá se echó a reír, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Dios, voy a echarlos de menos chicos."

"Estamos a una llamada de distancia," dijo Emmett, encogiendo un hombro. "Si… si la mierda con mamá sale mal, solo… llama. Demonios, te has ganado unas vacaciones del hospital, así que a la mierda… puedes irte en la gira."

"Oh, sí, una idea brillante, Em," dijo Rose alargando las palabras, rodado los ojos. "Vamos a llevar al adicto en recuperación a una gira de una banda de rock."

"No estamos _tan_ mal," argumenté, sonriendo al escuchar la risita de Bella. "Maldita sea, la mayoría de esa mierda es una puñetera ilusión, de todos modos."

"Eso es cierto," Emmett estuvo de acuerdo. "Solo lo mantendremos alejado del personal de la gira. Son unos fiesteros."

Papá sonrió. "Ya veremos."

Podía ver solo por esta interacción que las cosas serían diferentes con él. Verlo verdaderamente sobrio por primera vez después de quién sabe cuánto tiempo fue extraño pero relajado. Había olvidado lo mucho que antes nos tomábamos el pelo y bromeábamos entre nosotros. Me pregunté si él lo echaba de menos, y me pregunté si el no tenerlo cuando su lucha era más intensa le afectaría.

Un aliento cálido chocó contra mi oído, y Bella dejó un beso en mi mandíbula. "Sabes que también puedo ver cómo está."

Inclinó su cabeza hacia mí cuando me eché hacia atrás para verla a los ojos. Deslicé el dorso de mis dedos por su rostro, dando unos ligeros golpecitos con mi dedo bajo su barbilla.

"Eso depende totalmente de ti, ángel," le dije en voz baja. "Pero muy dulce de tu parte."

"Lo haría por _ti_ ," susurró, encogiendo un hombro. "Sé que vas a estar preocupado."

"No solo por él, pero estoy… Sí, no puedo hablar de eso ahora, Bella."

No estaba listo para hacer frente al hecho de que iba a dejarla. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero quería empaparme tanto de Bella como ella me lo permitiera en los próximos nueve días. La gira hacía que me cagara del miedo, porque lo nuestro era muy reciente, porque posiblemente ella vería cosas que pondrían a prueba su confianza en mí, y estaría sola. Joder, _yo estaría_ solo. Y lo odiaba.

"Muy bien, shhh," dijo entre su aliento contra mi mejilla. "Después."

Nos quedamos afuera en las bancas por unos minutos más, hasta que las chicas comenzaron a sentir frío. Hablamos sobre la gira, el concierto que habíamos filmado en el bar de Bella, y charla en general. Cuando llegó el momento de irnos, papá abrazó a cada uno de nosotros.

"Gracias," dijo, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos una vez que nos acompañó de regreso al edificio principal.

"Tan solo el verlos… significa mucho. Quiero que ustedes tres tengan cuidado cuando se vayan. Y Bella, eres bienvenida cuando quieras. Y voy a aceptar ese café cuando termine aquí."

Ella sonrió y asintió. "Estoy deseando que llegue el día."

Me sentí mejor cuando lo dejé en el pasillo para sacar nuestras cosas del casillero. Algo en su comportamiento, su… actitud, parecía real. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que era muy probable que esta vez la ausencia de mi madre le había pateado el trasero. Tal vez la amenaza de perderla era su "tocar fondo". Al deslizarme en el asiento trasero del coche de Rose, acerqué a Bella a mí, porque realmente podía entender esa mierda

 **~oOo~**

El departamento estaba en silencio. En realidad, era demasiado silencio. Los únicos sonidos que escuchaba eran el tictac del reloj en mi cocina y los sonidos dulces y suaves de la respiración de Bella. Quería congelar el tiempo. Justo ahí en ese momento, porque mi dulce chica se movió, rodándose hacia mí para cubrir mi pierna con la suya desnuda. Su brazo se estiró y movió torpemente buscándome a ciegas, finalmente rodeando mi cintura cuando me senté recargándome en la cabecera de mi cama.

Toqué mi teléfono a fin de ver la hora. Me iría en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas. Dos putos días. Justo como lo pensé, el tiempo había volado desde nuestra visita a papá en Serenity. Y aunque Bella estuvo trabajando menos turnos o más cortos, no era suficiente. Quería más de ella. Simplemente… más. Más tiempo, más cenas, más conversaciones hasta tarde y risa en la oscuridad de mi departamento, y más piel y besos y caricias. Y quería memorizar todo de ella—su sonrisa, su beso, su dulce risa, y maldición, el sonido que hacía cuando mi nombre caía de sus labios. Jesús, ese era el mejor sonido, porque normalmente venía seguido de un, "Te amo."

Deslizándome hacia la cama, me rodé para mirarla, manteniéndola cerca. Levantando mi mano, apenas la toqué para quitar el cabello de su rostro. Mientras la veía dormir, me pregunté por un momento cómo lo hacía Alec. Demonios, cómo lo hacía Jacob. Dejaban a sus chicas y viajaban por meses. Aunque, la esposa de Alec nos acompañaba en el camino de vez en cuando. Pero iba a tener un bebé, lo que probablemente ocurriría cuando estuviéramos en el segundo tramo de la gira. Todos estábamos al tanto, incluyendo a Rose y Marcus. Si Carrie entraba en labor de parto, traeríamos a un tecladista temporal hasta que él regresara. Él estaba emocionado, y Carrie era una cosita juiciosa, de modo que manejaba muy bien la ausencia de Alec. Pero yo… Joder, ni siquiera podía imaginar dejar a Bella si ella estuviera…

"Mierda," apenas expresé en voz alta, presionando mis labios en la frente de Bella. La simple idea de Bella embarazada… Oh jodidos demonios, lo deseaba, pero lo deseaba cuando fuera el momento correcto. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiera estar en nuestro futuro. Al mirar a través de las sombras en la habitación hacia la cosa más linda que había visto en mi vida, casi podía ver ese futuro, pero parecía malditamente frágil.

Antes de que pudiera despertar a la pobre a las cinco de la maldita mañana y hacer que se cagara del miedo hablándole de bebés. Me salí con cuidado de la cama, cubriéndola con las mantas. Me puse mis _jeans_ y la sudadera y me puse unos tenis. Mi guitarra acústica negra estaba junto a la puerta, y la cogí, saliendo al rellano.

Había una pequeña libreta con espiral con un lapicero metido en ella sobre la mesita junto a la puerta, y también la agarré. Había palabras y notas que quería escribir. La melodía que Jasper había escrito, la que dijo que no permitiría que Aro tuviera, daba vueltas en mi cabeza, y las palabras comenzaron a mezclarse con esas notas.

Jasper siempre había visto primero la música, pero la letra por lo general venía de mí. Trabajaba en ella una y otra vez, y luego se la mostraba cuando había terminado. Juntos la ordenábamos, la pulíamos, y entonces la presentábamos al resto de los chicos. De ahí se convertía en una canción.

Al parecer su nueva melodía no era diferente, salvo que toda la letra era mía. Esta vez sería personal, y venían de un lugar que nunca antes había sentido.

Estaba modificando las notas en mi guitarra cuando brazos cálidos me envolvieron por detrás. Cabello oscuro cayó sobre mi hombro, y le sonreí a la dulce cosita adormilada que dejó besos en mi mandíbula y mi mejilla.

"Te desperté," supuse.

"No con esto sino cuando dejaste la cama," me susurró, sonriendo cuando la puse sobre mi regazo y la encerré con mi guitarra.

"Lo siento," dije entre mi aliento contra su piel, tocando las notas a ciegas al mismo tiempo que inhalaba el aroma a limpio de su cabello.

"Eso es lindo. ¿Cuál es la letra?" Preguntó, agarrando la libreta, pero me eché a reír y se la quité. "¡Edward!" Se quejó. "¡Quiero ver!"

"Y yo quiero que esperes, ángel. No está terminada."

Hizo un puchero adorable, y la besé hasta que se derritió en mis brazos. "¿Por favor?" Rogó contra mis labios.

"Te prometo… que la escucharás cuando esté terminada. Es… importante, Bella."

Suspiró dramáticamente, rodando los ojos y murmurando, "Artista temperamental."

Sonriendo, dejé la guitarra a un lado. "Puedo mostrarte lo que es temperamental…" Mis dedos se aferraron a sus costados, y el chillido y su risa hicieron eco por el callejón.

"¡Edward! ¡Está bien, está bien, está bien!" Suplicó, forcejeándome conmigo y finalmente relajándose en mis brazos cuando me detuve.

Quitando el cabello de su rostro, le dije, "Te amo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Sabes que esto no es solo… por ahora. Por favor… _por favor_ , ángel… dime que lo sabes."

Su expresión fue desgarradoramente dulce, preocupada y triste, todo al mismo tiempo y dejé un beso en sus labios, alentándola en silencio a que me respondiera sin decir las palabras.

Una pequeña sonrisa curveó sus bellos labios. "Sé que Edward me ama. Masen, puede que no esté segura."

Riéndome entre dientes, sacudí mi cabeza. "Los dos están jodidamente estúpidos por ti, Bella. Cierra la boca."

Se rio bajito, dejando besos en mis labios. "También te amo. Y sé que estás aquí porque no podías dormir."

Asintiendo, bajé la vista a donde nuestros dedos estaban entrelazados.

Se quedó callada por un momento pero luego levantó nuestras manos debajo de mi barbilla para elevar mi mirada hacia la suya. "Me tomé los próximos dos días, ¿lo sabías?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No, no lo sabía."

"Sí, verás… Mi novio va a secuestrar a mi hermanito los próximos meses, así que pensé… tal vez necesito tomar unos días."

Tragando nervioso, levanté mi mano libre y entrelacé mis dedos con el cabello de su nuca para atraer su frente a la mía.

" _Voy_ a cuidar de él, cariño. Lo juro por Dios." Mis ojos se cerraron cuando dejé besos en sus labios.

"Sé que lo harás. Sé que los otros chicos también lo harán. Emmett ya me lo prometió." Cuando abrí mis ojos otra vez, ella me sonrió con tristeza. "Ahora… tenemos que hablar de esto. Lo has evitado lo suficiente."

Volví mi cabeza. "Yo… lo siento. Sé que tenemos que hacerlo. Es solo que…" Dejé escapar un profundo suspiro, y de pronto todos mis miedos salieron apresuradamente de mí. "Yo… me siento malditamente egoísta por irme. Joder, deseo tanto para nosotros, pero nos los están arrebatando muy pronto. Por primera vez, voy a odiar la gira. Voy a preocuparme por dejarte sola, por cualquier mierda que veas en la televisión, por los paparazzi y los _fans_ y…"

"Edward, cariño… detente," me suplicó, agarrando cada lado de mi rostro. "Es tu _trabajo_." Me levantó mortalmente una ceja hasta que asentí. "Eso no es egoísmo; eso es cumplir con tus responsabilidades. Y no puedes decirme que lo vas a odiar, porque sobre el escenario… eres libre. Estás haciendo para lo que naciste, así que… es lo correcto que vayas a hacerlo. Y hazlo como siempre lo has hecho… increíblemente bien." Tomó una respiración profunda. "Con relación a los medios y los paparazzi… No lo sé, Edward. Nunca antes les presté mucha atención, pero estoy segura que habrá cosas que odiaré ver. Solo… tengo que confiar en ti, como tú tienes que confiar en dejarme aquí."

"¿Puedes venir? No por mucho tiempo, ¿pero tal vez un fin de semana?" Le pregunté, aunque sonó como una súplica.

"Ya lo tengo planeado, pero no estoy segura cuándo, así que déjame decidirlo. ¿De acuerdo?"

Asentí, sintiéndome un poco aliviado al saber que tal vez la vería antes de terminar la primera parte de la gira. Nos quedamos callados por un momento. La cabeza de Bella cayó en mi hombro, y me sentía ridículamente contento solo de abrazarla.

"Ángel, ¿por qué dijiste que no estabas segura de Masen?"

Soltó una risita. "Te estaba tomando el pelo, Edward. Tú solo has sido Edward para mí, incluso desde el principio, así que solo estaba jugando." Levantó su cabeza, levantando su mano para pasar sus dedos por mi cabello. "Hemos tenido suerte, creo. Ningún paparazzi te ha seguido hasta aquí. Has podido estar libre de todo ello. Me alegra. Me alegra que haya podido darte eso."

Sonriendo un poco, acaricié su nariz con la mía. Mi teléfono sonó en el escalón junto a mí, y vi que Rose ya estaba despierta y trabajando. Su mensaje hizo que una sarta de maldiciones dejara mis labios.

"¿Qué?" Bella preguntó.

"Un nuevo rumor," suspiré, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Al parecer Aro filtró que Heidi estuvo en la filmación del video, y ahora se supone que volvimos." Solté un resoplido ante lo absurdo de todo… y el momento, porque estábamos por irnos.

"Ooh, Señor, si solo hubieran visto tu rostro ese día," Bella dijo bromeando con una carcajada, y no pude evitar sonreír. "Ya sabes que solo hay una forma de callar un rumor."

Estudiando su rostro, incliné mi cabeza. "¿Comenzando uno nuevo?"

"Mmmm," murmuró, inclinándose para besarme. "Pero para hacer eso, tú… _nosotros_ tendremos que hacerlo público."

"No, cariño," argumenté, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "¡Nunca quise eso para ti! No, no puedo. No puedo hacerte eso cuando tienes tanta paz aquí. Y tú los odias… Nunca, jamás—"

Me calló al besarme. Con ganas. Y luego se volvió profundo e intenso, y de repente mis manos empezaron a moverse solas. Que me jodan si no me tenía duro en un instante. Se apartó justo cuando una mano tomó su seno debajo de su sudadera, mientras la otra acarició su trasero sin vergüenza. Gemí y jadeé al mismo tiempo que la fulminaba con la mirada por detenerse.

"Edward, escúchame," me insistió, sonriendo cuando apreté su nalga. "Cuando digo que te amo, me refiero a que amo cada parte de ti, y eso significa… que con el tiempo, el mundo lo sabrá. Sí, claro, los odio, pero estoy empezando a odiar más a Aro. _Tú_ deberías controlar lo que _tú_ haces. Con tu imagen de estrella de rock o no, tú deberías tomar la decisión. A menos que no quieras que la gente sepa…"

"¡Oh, demonios no!" Prácticamente gruñí contra su boca. "Quiero que todos lo sepan, todo el puñetero mundo, pero estaba preocupado por tu privacidad, ángel. Lo escribiría en el cielo si pudiera hacerlo."

Su sonrisa iluminó el maldito mundo, y la besé con dulzura.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí."

Tragando grueso, estudié su rostro pero todavía no cedí.

"Es sábado, Edward," ronroneó contra mi boca. "Va a ser un día despejado. Hay cosas divertidas que hacer en el centro, y un amigo de mi papá va a tocar en un lugar en el agua esta noche."

Todo el día. Tengo a Bella para mí todo el maldito día, y podemos hacer mierdas normales de pareja.

"Sí," respondió con una risita. "¿'Las mierdas normales de pareja' son algo que te interese?"

"Maldición, dije eso en voz alta." Sacudí mi cabeza al escuchar su dulce risa. "Sí, me interesa mucho. También podríamos comprar algunas cosas antes de que me vaya. Y… probarle a Aro que con rumor o sin él… no puede manipularme." Tomé una respiración profunda pero la miré a los ojos. "Si lo hacemos, no habrá marcha atrás. Tal vez te sigan, incluso… o sobre todo cuando no esté. No quiero que te lastimen, nena, así que tienes que estar segura. Puedo vivir con un puto rumor que no es verdad, pero no puedo soportar la idea de que algo te lastime."

"Te amo, Edward. Todo de ti." Su respuesta fue simple y honesta. "Sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo en el momento que te oculté detrás de mi barra."

Sonriendo, asentí. "Muy bien, entonces, empezaremos ahora. Ve a vestirte, y vamos a ir a desayunar… fuera."

Su rostro estaba asombrosamente feliz, y no pude evitar reírme de ella.

"¿Quieres esto? ¿De verdad?" No pude evitar preguntar una vez más.

Ella se movió en mis brazos, poniéndose a horcajadas en mi regazo y quedando completamente frente a mí. Su sonrisa era triste y sus ojos cálidos al deslizar sus dedos por mi rostro. "Sé que estás preocupado, Edward. Sé que Heidi te jodió la última vez que estuviste en gira. Y sé que esto… nosotros… es nuevo. También sé que tienes mucho en juego en esta gira. No solo es posible que sea la última bajo Aro y toda su mierda, sino que también está la preocupación por tus padres. Sé que vas a estar estresado, ocupado y cansado. Sé que me amas… ustedes dos," dijo con una sonrisa cuando me reí de ella. "Solo… quiero ser una preocupación menos para ti, Edward. Yo… no voy a ir a ningún lado. Voy a estar aquí extrañándote hasta que vuelvas—ya sea que vaya de visita o no. Y si decirle al mundo que soy tuya de alguna forma te facilita una de esas cosas, entonces… estoy dispuesta a hacerlo."

La miré con la boca abierta, y mis palabras se atoraron en mi garganta. "Jesús, Bella… Cómo demonios… Cuándo… Soy un bastardo con suerte."

Soltando una risita, agarró mi rostro y besó mis labios. "No, yo solo… yo solo… recuerdo que papá se iba por semanas o meses, y recuerdo nuestras conversaciones al teléfono, sin importar la edad que yo tuviera, y él se preocupaba. Todo el tiempo. Jesús, Edward, tienes suficientes problemas en tu vida para que yo sea uno."

Riendo suavemente, la rodeé con mis brazos. " _Tú_ , mi ángel, no eres un 'problema'."

"Me alegro. Ahora… vamos a… divertirnos un poco antes de que te vayas."

Sonriendo, la abracé, levantándome con ella envolviéndome. "Traté de decírtelo, Bella. Masen es el divertido. Edward es jodidamente aburrido."

Ella acarició mi cuello con su nariz, dejando besos ridículamente tentadores en mi piel, pero su risita era adorable. "Digo que esas son pendejadas, Edward. Y quiero _waffles_."

Sacudiendo mi cabeza a lo asombrosa que era esta chica, la cargué junto a mi guitarra de vuelta adentro, diciendo, "Entonces, mi chica tendrá sus _waffles_."

 **~ooo~MBtM~ooo~**

* * *

 **(1) ¿Alguien te ha quitado la fe?**

 **Es real, el dolor que sientes**

 **La vida, el amor, que morirías por sanar**

 **La esperanza que reaviva los corazones rotos**

 **Confía, debes hacerlo**

 **Confiesa**

 **¿Alguien se está quedado con lo mejor, lo mejor, lo mejor de ti?**

 **¿Alguien se está quedando con lo mejor, lo mejor, lo mejor de ti?**

 **Tengo otra confesión mi amigo**

 **No soy un tonto**

 **Me estoy cansando de comenzar de nuevo**

 **En algún lugar nuevo**

 **¿Naciste para resistir que abusen de ti?**

 **Juro que nunca me rendiré**

 **Me rehúso**

* * *

 _ **Siguiente parada, desayuno en un lugar público. Aaaaaah! ¿Qué creen que suceda? Sin duda a Aro no le gustará mucho que desmienta el rumor que acaba de iniciar, pero es bien sabido lo traicioneros que pueden ser los medios. ¿Resultará a su favor o todo lo contrario? Eso lo veremos en el siguiente capi, pero es cierto lo que dice Bella, tarde o temprano tendrían que hacerlo, ¿por qué no ahora? Y la fecha de la gira ha llegado, veremos cómo será la despedida de estos dos. ¿Y qué les pareció ese encuentro con Carlisle? ¿Habrá esperanza para él? Da la impresión de que realmente desea recuperarse y resarcirse por los errores cometidos, veremos que puede lograr. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para que me digan qué les pareció y que esperan que suceda con esa revelación en público. Recuerden que son sus reviews los que nos animan a seguir haciendo esto.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron el suyo en el capítulo anterior: Ary, somas, Antonia, Brenda Cullenn, SharOn, Tecupi, Mica, Milh Llop, PEYCI CULLEN, lolefagoti17, PRISOL, YessyVL13, ELIZABETH, Edward y Bella Cullen 08, beakis, Techu, aliceforever85, myaenriquez02, Cary, freedom2604, Mafer, Hyfigueroa, Cathaysa, Jess Herondale Cullen, Liz Vidal, lizdayanna, Maryluna, Klara Anastacia Cullen, kaja0507, lectorasc, Maribel, debynoe, Karen CullenPattz, Lady Grigori, Gabriela Cullen, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, alejandra1987, injoa, Pili, lagie, Srher Evans, Sheei Luquee, Dayis, Sully YM, Noelia, dushakis, andyG, Hanna D.L, rjnavajas, Manligrez, Tata XOXO, Yoliki, krisr0405, nnuma76, DenniChavez, tulgarita, patymdn, rosy canul, saraipineda44, glow0718, Adriu, Pam Malfoy Black, Nadiia16, Shikara65, Ericastelo, bbluelilas, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	16. Vida de circo

_No puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la historia es,_ _ **Drotuno,**_ _yo solo traduzco._

 **Y como siempre le doy la bienvenida y le agradezco a mi compañera de armas, mi querida Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por ayudarme a mejor la calidad de mis traducciones.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16 – Vida de circo**

 _Circus life_ _ **(1)**_

 _Under the big top world_

 _We all need the clowns_

 _To make us smile_

 _Through space and time_

 _Always another show_

 _Wondering where I am_

 _Lost without you_

 _And being apart_

 _Ain't easy on this love affair_

 _Two strangers learn to fall in love again_

 _I get the joy of rediscovering you_

 _Oh, girl, you stand by me_

 _I'm forever yours_

 _Faithfully_

" _Faithfully" – Journey_

 **EDWARD**

Apagué el coche, mirando a mi alrededor, y me eché a reír. "No puedo creer que estamos haciendo esto, Bella."

Ella soltó una risita, acercándose para besar mi mejilla. "Es ahora o nunca."

Gimiendo, dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás al reposacabezas, solo para girarla a mi derecha para mirarla a los ojos. "Es gracioso que Rose haya estado de acuerdo contigo."

Bella encogió un hombro. "Rose parece ser bastante traviesa cuando necesita serlo, pero… cariño, esto será divertido. Y tal vez, nadie te note."

Soltando un resoplido, le levanté una ceja. "¿En serio?"

"Bien, bueno… solo decía," suspiró, pero su sonrisa era muy linda. "Además," añadió con un pequeño lloriqueo dramático, picando mi costado, "¡Prometiste ayudarme! Quiero asegurarme de que Mike tenga todo lo que necesita para esta gira. Quiero decir, sé que mamá le compró maletas y esas cosas, pero _tú_ sabes cómo va a ser y quiero que eso sea un regalo de mi parte."

Mi corazón se derritió al escuchar eso, simplemente porque era algo genial como hermana mayor, y miré alrededor del Mercado Pike Place. Era turístico, grande y lleno de gente en un sábado, tarde por la mañana. El desayuno había sido razonablemente tranquilo con Bella. Sin mayor problema. Nuestra camarera había sido una _fan_ , pero un rápida _selfie_ con su teléfono y unos cuantos autógrafos al salir fue todo lo que resultó de eso. Y Bella había comido sus _waffles_. Una Bella feliz era una Bella adorable, pero Bella con jarabe era una pequeña bola de energía hiperactiva, y tuve que controlarme con todas mis fuerzas para no comérmela… o llevarla a casa para ver qué tanto duraría esa energía. No que no hubiese probado esa teoría _antes_ que dejáramos mi departamento.

Esa idea me hizo darle una sonrisa malvada, sobre todo cuando me entrecerró sus ojos.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Tienes razón. Te prometí en el desayuno que te ayudaría a conseguir todas las cosas que va a necesitar Mike."

La conversación había comenzado cuando mencioné que necesitaba unas cuantas cosas antes de empacar. Ella me hizo muchas preguntas. Cuando se dio cuenta que todo esto sería nuevo para su hermano, quería ayudarlo.

Me enderecé en mi asiento, alcanzando la puerta del coche, pero me detuve y me volví hacia ella. "Ángel, escúchame por un segundo, ¿está bien?" Cuando asintió, me puse serio por un momento. "Me importa una mierda lo que esta gente piense, sobre todo sobre tú y yo. Tienes que saber eso ahora. Pero las multitudes algunas veces pueden significar problemas, de modo que te quiero cerca de mí todo el tiempo. Si la noticia se esparce en este lugar, entonces la multitud se puede poner agresiva. Dejándonos de bromas sobre estar en público, Bella… los paparazzi, los medios, los _fans_ … pueden irse a la mierda, en serio. No me importa acallar cualquier puto rumor si significa que te veas envuelta en mierda. Solo… mantente cerca y sujeta mi mano. Solo eso le dice a la gente que soy tuyo. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?"

Bella miró nerviosa de mi rostro hacia la entrada del mercado y de nuevo a mí. Asintió con los ojos muy abiertos y un suave: "Sí, puedo hacerlo."

"De acuerdo, bien."

Saliendo del coche, lo rodeé para tomar su mano y luego puse la alarma. El día estaba nublado y frío, y siendo el primer fin de semana de noviembre, no me sorprendería si la nieve comenzara pronto. Los dos estábamos en _jeans_ y chaquetas de cuero, y aunque estaba nublado, llevaba unas gafas y una gorra de béisbol negra, solo para ocultar un poco mi rostro, aunque sabía que no funcionaría una vez que estuviéramos dentro.

El lugar estaba abarrotado, pero fiel a su palabra, Bella se quedó a mi lado. Alcancé a escuchar susurros y ver miradas, sin mencionar un teléfono o dos tomando fotos, pero por lo demás nos dejaron en paz en las primeras tiendas.

Bella abasteció a su hermano de cosas en las que nadie piensa—ropa interior, colonia, calcetines, y una máquina de afeitar eléctrica. Y aunque le dije que cualquiera le conseguiría lo que necesitara, ella solo quería mimarlo, lo que era extremadamente considerado y dulce.

Alcancé a ver una tienda de electrónicos y la detuve. "¿Oye, cariño? Él va a querer…" Sonreí, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Puede ponerse jodidamente aburrido en los autobuses de la gira o en viajes largos, así que… quiero decir, si a él le gustan los videojuegos o algo así…" Señalé la tienda.

Bella sonrió, y entramos. Me quedé un poco atrás, solo observándola mientras miraba alrededor. Dios, era hermosa y no se dio cuenta en lo absoluto cuando el pobre chico vendedor prácticamente se tropezó con sus propios pies para llegar a ella. Si escuchó la voz del pobre chico quebrarse, no mostró ninguna reacción.

Una vendedora se me acercó eventualmente, mirándome con la boca abierta.

"Oh… te conozco," chilló. "¿Quieres… ¿Puedo ayudarte a encontrar algo?"

"Na, pero gracias," le dije con una sonrisa. "Estoy con ella." Apunté hacia Bella, que parecía estar considerando una tableta para Mike, y de pronto se me ocurrió una idea. "Disculpa…" Murmuré, dejando a la vendedora y caminando hacia Bella.

El pobre chico apenas podía mantener los ojos en su cabeza, no que pudiera culparlo—sus _jeans_ le quedaban como un pecado y sus botas me volvían loco. Sin embargo, sus ojos se quedaron demasiado tiempo en su pecho para mi gusto, por lo que me acerqué a ella.

"¿Puedes darnos un segundo… Corey?" Le pregunté, apenas consiguiendo decirlo sin gruñir con los dientes apretados cuando vi su placa.

El pobre de Corey sabía exactamente quién era cuando apartó los ojos de Bella hacia mi rostro. Palideció por un momento y luego asintió, alejándose.

"Edward," Bella siseó, volviéndose para verme. "¿Qué estás…?"

"Me sorprende que pueda caminar," murmuré, mis ojos estrechándose al mirar al chico, pero me relajé al escuchar su suave risa. "Lo siento. Él estaba… No importa… Mira, ángel, me preguntaba," comencé a decir, frotando nervioso la parte de atrás de mi cuello. "¿Qué piensas… ¿Cómo te sientes sobre… las videollamadas?"

Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron, pero su sonrisa curveó sus dulces labios. "¿Para nosotros?"

"Yo… Sí, quiero decir… Joder, solo voy a querer _verte_ , ¿sabes? Quiero decir, los dos podríamos… conseguir una de esas cosas… ya sabes…"

Bella estaba callada, y miró al exhibidor de tabletas antes de asentir. "Sí, eso sería…" Ella tomó un aliento tembloroso. "Maldita sea, no estaba…"

Me di cuenta rápidamente que estaba llorando, y volví su rostro hacia el mío. "No lo hagas. Todavía no, bebé. No puedo aguantar las lágrimas hoy. Te compraré todo este maldito mercado para evitar que derrames una sola lágrima de mierda. Hoy se supone que sea divertido, ¿recuerdas?" Susurré sin parar lo suficientemente bajo solo para sus oídos. Mierda, iba a ser lo bastante difícil dejarla sin ver esos grandes ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro pero me sonrió por mi tonta declaración. "Lo siento. Es solo que voy a extrañarte."

"Por favor," le supliqué porque no sabía si podría soportarlo, sobre todo en público. "Voy a comprar las tabletas. Solo… aguanta un poco más, ángel."

"Yo puedo—"

"Déjame hacerlo, Bella. Por mí… _por nosotros_." Finalmente cedió asintiendo, y la atraje a mí en un abrazo, susurrándole al oído. "Creo que has hecho lo suficiente por Mike, y si necesita algo, me aseguraré de mover cielo y tierra para que lo consiga, pero estoy listo para salir de aquí. ¿Todavía quieres ver la actuación de ese amigo de tu papá está noche?" Cuando asintió, le pregunté, "¿Qué te parece si llamamos a todos para encontrarnos ahí? Vamos a llevar estas cosas a casa, y puedes ver a tu hermano. Solo disfrutaremos la noche con amigos. Por lo general nos reunimos en el centro antes de irnos de casa, así que eso podríamos hacer. ¿Mmm?"

Ella asintió otra vez, agarrando la camiseta dentro de mi chaqueta. "Te amo."

"Maldición, cariño… también te amo. Vamos a comprar esto y nos vamos," le dije, apartándome para mirarla. "Además, piensa en todas las cosas sucias que podemos hacer en ellas."

Soltó una carcajada, y sacudió su cabeza. "Claro… _Masen_."

Jadeé dramáticamente al escuchar que me tomaba el pelo pero mantuve mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros cuando hice una seña para llamar al pobre y asustado Corey. "Necesitamos tres de estas, por favor."

 **~oOo~**

Slammers estaban justo en la bahía, lo que hacía que la brisa que salía del agua fuera extremadamente fría. En el clima más cálido, bandas tocaban en el exterior. De hecho, Radiant Eclipse había tocado aquí una vez o dos en el pasado—tanto dentro como fuera.

Bella y yo habíamos estado callados la mayor parte del viaje, simplemente porque no había tenido otra opción más que empezar a empacar cuando volvimos del Mercado Pike Place. Tener su ayuda fue divertido pero doloroso, porque ahora cada puta vez que abriera mi maleta, vería cada toque y todo el cuidado que había puesto en ello. Bella fue mucho más ordenada que yo cuando se trató de arreglar cosas.

Estacioné el coche, volviéndome hacia Bella. "¿Cuál es el nombre de ese tipo?"

"Harry… Harry Clearwater. _Blues_ con armónica y algo de guitarra, pero su voz es brutal," dijo, sonriendo hacia mí. "Tiene casi setenta años, y todavía puede tocar toda la noche."

Riéndome un poco, asentí y salí del coche. Entramos al lugar, y el ruido, la música y la risa llegó a nuestros oídos. El lugar estaba concurrido, pero podía ver que todos ya estaban reunidos alrededor de un par de mesas juntas.

Rose fue la primera en vernos, y caminó hacia nosotros sosteniendo su teléfono. "¿Planearon esta mierda?"

Se escuchaba enojada, pero agarré su teléfono para acercar la foto. Solté una carcajada, y miré a Bella, que se asomaba por detrás de mi brazo para ver.

Era en la tienda de electrónicos. Mierda, no podía haberlo planeado mejor. Estaba abrazando a Bella, claramente sonriendo mientras le susurraba al oído. La siguiente foto era de los dos hablando, mirándonos a los ojos, con sonrisas coquetas, pero lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro estaba escrito en todo nuestro rostro. Ella me poseía, y era claramente visible en cada una de las fotos.

"¡Está mierda se hizo viral, Edward!" Siseó Rose, "¿Es lo que querías? ¡Creí que solo se dejarían _ver_ , no que lo hicieran global!"

Ignorando su diatriba, me giré hacia Bella. "Apuesto a que fue tu amigo, Corey."

"Na, la vendedora que estaba babeando por ti," Bella argumentó señalando a una de las fotos. "Ves… Corey está ahí."

"Oh sí," canturreé, asintiendo ligeramente. "Tienes buen ojo, cariño. ¿Crees que él ya está caminando derecho?"

"Um, no me importa." Me reí al verla rodar los ojos y escuchar su tono cantadito.

Miramos a Rose, que nos veía con una expresión perpleja. Podía ver que no podía decidir si estar divertida o preocupada.

"Relájate. No, no lo planeamos. No de _esa_ forma de todos modos. Teníamos mierda que hacer, Rose," le expliqué, encogiendo un hombro. "Tenía que empezar a empacar. ¡ _Tú_ dijiste que estabas de acuerdo con ello!"

"Bueno, quien haya publicado estas inició una tormenta de mierda. Las compartieron una y otra vez. Te lo digo, viral," Rose declaró con un suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza, pero una sonrisa de suficiencia estaba curveando su boca. "Parece que hay una gran división de opiniones, chicos. Algunos quieren creer que volviste con Heidi, lo que significaría que aquí la estás engañando. Algunos creen que todavía estás destrozado, y algunos ven esto y pueden leer tu expresión como un maldito libro. No me importa, pero me preguntaba si sabías lo rápido que se extendió esto. ¡Como un puto incendio incontrolable!"

"¿Es eso… quiero decir, es eso algo malo?" Bella le preguntó, mirándome.

"Bueno, no… en realidad no," Rose respondió, sacudiendo su cabeza una vez más. "Solo sé que a Edward no le importan los paparazzi. Una _fan_ comenzó esto, así que…"

Encogió un hombro. "Sin embargo, Aro…" Levantó un dedo y se rio un poco. "Aro no puede decidirse si estar feliz o enojado. Creo que él inició el rumor de Heidi solo por impacto. El video será algo grande, por lo que tenerla no solo en él sino también asociada gracias al rumor solo lo haría más grande. El hecho de que esto se haya hecho algo global fue enorme—mucho más grande de lo que él había esperado. También jugará a su favor. Pero le enoja que estés tratando de negar el rumor que él comenzó."

Le chasqueé la lengua, rondando los ojos. "Esa mierda ya no me importa, Rose. Simplemente no. Nos vamos pasado mañana, y la gira va a terminar nuestro contrato. Él está fuera. Terminé con él. El resto de los chicos están de acuerdo."

"Y todo eso está bien, Edward, pero Bella, es esto… Quiero decir, dime que él no te convenció para hacer esto, porque ahora te van a perseguir mientras no estemos. Descubrirán quién eres, que eres la hija de Chainsaw Charlie Swan, y que ustedes dos se conocieron en el bar donde fue filmado el _show_. Aunque, no conocen toda la historia. Pero ahora van a vigilarte, van a seguirte, preguntarse por cada maldita persona con la que has estado, así que…"

"No, no, no lo hizo. Estoy bien. Lo prometo," Bella juró. "Pueden preguntarse todo lo que quieran, pero no pueden traspasar."

"Cierto, pero voy a contactarte con una empresa de seguridad antes que nos vayamos, ¿de acuerdo?"

Me volví hacia Bella cuando le asintió a Rose. "Tal vez no debimos…"

Bella sacudió su cabeza y sonrió. "No me arrepiento de nada, Edward. Hubiese ocurrido tarde o temprano. Solo me alegra que de alguna forma tuvimos control sobre ello, ¿sabes?"

Asintiendo, dejé un beso en su frente. "Tienes razón, pero me preocupa—"

"Bueno, no lo hagas. Ya de por sí tienes suficientes preocupaciones," me recordó. "Con el tiempo seremos noticia vieja… igual que tu rehabilitación, Edward, de modo que solo tengo que soportarlo. Además, no es como si fuera a ir a algún lado, sobre todo si tú no estás." Ella frunció el ceño al decir eso pero continuó. "Trabajo, voy a casa, y compro comestibles. Si quieren ver eso, se aburrirán como una ostra."

Sonriendo, asentí, besando sus labios. Estaba harto de ocultarme. Me importaba una mierda la vendedora de la tienda de electrónicos y sus fotos. Demonios, podría decir que me gustó ver la forma en que Bella me miró. Tampoco me importaba quién estuviera en el bar en ese momento. Podrían hacer lo que quisieran. Siempre y cuando Bella estuviera bien, entonces yo estaba bien con ello. Empezamos a caminar hacia la mesa, y fuimos recibidos con silbidos y bromas por las fotos. Mike abrazó a su hermana, y se rio cuando ella le contó de todas las cosas que le había comprado.

"No tenías qué hacer eso, B," la reprendió sin muchas ganas. "Mamá está… se puede decir que mamá ya está de acuerdo con todo."

"¡¿Qué?! Estás bromeando," jadeó Bella.

"Na, para nada. Aunque le debo mi vida a Phil," dijo con una carcajada, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Cuando revisó todo—ya sabes, el contrato, el año de gira, incluso el tutor—él fue… en realidad increíble. Le dijo a ella que ahora era el tiempo para que yo hiciera esto. Básicamente le dijo que esto era mi fondo para la universidad. Pero que si esperaba, entonces, tal vez me perdería de una gran oportunidad, e inició todo tipo de cuentas para asegurarse que no sea un idiota con el dinero."

Riéndome entre dientes, agarré su hombro. "Eso es importante, Mike. Créeme."

Mike sonrió, y asintió en mi dirección. "Sí, lo sé. Solo me alegra que ella finalmente está de acuerdo con ello."

"Eso es de verdad excelente, Mike," susurró Bella. "¿Crees que él lo esté haciendo para mantenerla calmada? ¿O está feliz de que estarás fuera de la casa?" Dijo ella en broma.

"Sí, no. ¿Tal vez ambas cosas?" Mike se echó a reír, encogiendo un hombro. "No importa. Yo solo… estoy listo. Estoy bien. Y conocí a mi tutora. ¡Es ardiente!"

Bella soltó un resoplido, rodando los ojos. "Fabuloso, así que, esa maestra ardiente va a viajar con todos ustedes."

"Na, es trabajo online, B."

"Oh, bueno."

Resoplando una carcajada, me agaché hacia su oreja. "¿Estabas preocupada por tu hermano y la maestra? ¿O por mí?"

"Mmmm, ambas cosas," murmuró, entrecerrándome los ojos.

Exhalé pesadamente por mi nariz, sacudiendo mi cabeza, pero acerqué su oído a mis labios. "No lo hagas. Me importa una mierda quién se presente en la gira. Es _contigo_ que estoy dejando mi corazón, ¿entendido? Solo te deseo a _ti_ ; Te amo a _ti_. Siempre. ¿De acuerdo, ángel?"

Asintió y se apoyó en mí hasta que vio algo por encima de mi hombro.

"¿Dizzy Izzy? ¿Eres tú?" Escuché una voz ronca detrás de mí.

"¡Harry!" Chilló, bajándose de un salto de su banco para apresurarse hacia un hombre mayor bastante grande. Él la envolvió en sus brazos, levantándola del suelo. "¡Me da gusto verte!" Exclamó, sonriendo cuando la volvió a poner en el suelo y tomó su dulce rostro entre sus manos.

"Querido señor, incluso te has puesto más hermosa. Y eres igualita a tu papi, lo que es gracioso… considerando que él era una cosa fea," le dijo en broma, y levantó la vista sonriendo. "¿Ese es el pequeño Mike?"

"Hola, Harry," Mike lo saludó, recibiendo un abrazo de oso del hombre.

"Maldición, niño. ¡Te estiraste!" Los ojos de Harry se posaron en nuestra mesa, observando a cada uno de nosotros. "Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Los conozco chicos…"

"Harry, te presento a Radiant Eclipse," Bella nos presentó, señalando a cada uno de nosotros, junto con Emmett y Rose. "Y él es Masen, mi novio."

Me tomó por sorpresa que me presentara por mi nombre artístico, pero tenía sentido. Ella protegía a Edward. Masen era la figura pública, y había estado a la vista todo el maldito día, y ya que todos estábamos juntos como una banda, era Masen.

"Señor, es un placer conocerlo," le dije, tendiéndole mi mano.

Me miró astutamente, pero una sonrisa jugó poco a poco en sus labios. "Nunca creí que Bella pescaría a un músico, pero como que tiene sentido. La tratas bien, ¿me escuchas?"

"Sí, señor. Sin duda," le prometí.

"Bueno, voy a estar malditamente nervioso en el escenario frente a los grandes héroes del rock en la ciudad. Están por irse de gira, ¿verdad?" Preguntó, y todos asentimos. Se volvió hacia Mike. "¿Tú también, chico?"

"Sí, acabo de tomar el lugar de su baterista."

"¡De eso es de lo que estoy hablando!" Lo felicitó, volviéndose hacia Bella. "Tu mamá debe estar molesta, Dizzy," dijo sonriendo.

"Sobrevivirá."

"Estoy seguro que sí," dijo Harry con una risita. "No dejen que esa mujer los engañe, chicos. A ella le gustaba la música en aquellos tiempos. Apostaría a que todavía le gusta. Y ahora, con sus dos hijos envueltos en esto, no tendrá otra opción más que descongelarse."

Bella sonrió, inclinándose hacia el beso de él en su mejilla.

"Ahora, tengo que ir a tocar. Si no los veo luego, no se desaparezcan. Vengan a verme."

"Ven al bar de papá," replicó ella. "Todavía está ahí. Puedes tocar si quieres."

"Tal vez lo haga, Dizzy."

Le guiñó un ojo, estrechó la mano de Mike, y tomó el escenario como si le perteneciera. Y era _bueno_. Era un rock de la vieja escuela mezclado con _blues_ , le dio al clavo. Mencionó a Bella y Mike, solo para tocar una de las canciones de Charlie. Mi chica era un desastre lloroso y feliz, y no pude evitar que me agradara el tipo.

No bebí, no solo porque yo conducía sino porque no quería que mi último puto día completo con Bella fuera miserable por una resaca. Cuando el _show_ terminó, verificamos nuestra información del vuelo con Rose antes de que todos nos metiéramos a nuestros coches y nos fuéramos, resignados a un último día en casa.

Siseé una maldición al acercarnos a Charlie's Pub. Los medios estaban por todas partes, paparazzis y _fans_ amontonados al otro lado de la calle.

"Entra al callejón," dijo Bella con una risita. "Así que empieza, ¿eh?"

"Mm," murmuré tristemente. "Supongo. Afortunadamente las escaleras del departamento están en el callejón lo bastante lejos de ellos."

Ella se echó a reír y asintió, pero cuando abrió la puerta, el estruendo por el ruido era absolutamente ridículo.

" _¡Masen! Masen… ¿estás engañando a Heidi?"_

" _¿Es cierto que eres la hija de Chainsaw Charlie?"_

" _¡Masen, Isabella! ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado juntos?"_

" _Masen, fuentes dicen que Heidi está en tu nuevo video. ¿Cómo fue trabajar con ella otra vez después de que ella terminara las cosas entre ustedes cuando te fuiste a rehabilitación?"_

" _Masen, ¿qué piensa Heidi de tu nueva relación?"_

" _¡Isabella! ¿Vas a irte de gira con Radiant Eclipse?"_

Suspiré, sacudiendo mi cabeza y tratando de ignorar todo, aunque muy bien podía imaginarme quiénes eran sus "fuentes". Aro y sus malditos planes clandestinos… Bella rodó los ojos, y tomamos las escaleras, relajándonos de alivio cuando bloquearon la vista de forma que los buitres no pudieran vernos desde la otra esquina. Los gritos se detuvieron casi en seguida.

Murmurando por lo bajo, respondí todas las preguntas solo para hacer sonreír a Bella. "Nop, no estoy engañándola. Sí, esta cosita bella es hija de Charlie. Hemos estado saliendo por… oh, unos dos meses, pero creo que me enamoré de ella desde el segundo en que la vi." Sonreí al escuchar la risita de Bella al tomar el último tramo de escaleras. "Trabajar con Heidi fue una maldita tortura. Honestamente me importa una mierda lo que piense, aunque estoy seguro que sería algo colorido. Y lamentablemente, no… no voy a tener a mi chica en la gira…" Mi voz se apagó cuando llegamos a mi puerta, y Bella se giró para mirarme.

Sus ojos oscuros al recargarse en la puerta, su mano alcanzando la parte delantera de mis _jeans._ Había tristeza pero también deseo, sin mencionar una pequeña sonrisa aún en su rostro por mis respuestas.

"¿Qué tan colorido?" Preguntó, sonriendo cuando resoplé una brusca carcajada.

"La conociste, ángel. Probablemente puedes adivinarlo. Puedo imaginar malas palabras y comentarios frívolos."

Bella se rio bajito otra vez, levantando su mano para quitarme la gorra de béisbol. "Ya podemos quitarte esto. Hoy eché de menos tu cabello." La arrojó sobre la mesa junto a la puerta, solo para pasar ambas manos por mi cabello mientras me acercaba.

"Mañana te quiero solo para mí, Bella," le dije, presionándola contra la puerta. "No quiero dejar este departamento si no tenemos que hacerlo."

"Hecho," me prometió sin inmutarse.

Bella tomó las llaves de mi mano, y a pesar de lo cerca que estaba de ella, se giró para abrir la puerta, aunque sus manos temblaron cuando me pegué a ella por detrás.

"Edward…" Su voz comenzó como una advertencia pero luego se apagó en algo casi suplicante, porque me estaba asegurando de que pudiera sentir lo mucho que la deseaba.

Abrió la puerta, pero no le permití llegar lejos una vez que estuvimos dentro. Cerrando la puerta de golpe y tirando de ella hacia mí, hice su cabello a un lado, inhalando la piel de su cuello subiendo hacia el punto dulce y sensible justo detrás de su oreja.

"¿Está mal que todo lo que deseo es a ti… de todas las putas formas imaginables?" Pregunté en voz baja, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja. "Toda la jodida noche… todo el día de mañana… no quiero salir por aire, ángel. Joder, no hasta que sea absolutamente necesario, e incluso entonces quiero poder sentirte todavía, olerte una vez que me vaya. ¿Eso indica… ¿Estoy loco?"

Sacudió su cabeza con vehemencia, girándose frente a mí, solo para agarrar mi rostro y llevar mis labios hacia los suyos. "Dios, no… yo también quiero eso," lloriqueó antes de besarme de lleno.

Sabía que estábamos frenéticos por esta próxima gira y estar separados. Sabía que todo eso lo estábamos llevando a algo físico, pero maldición, la necesitaba. Necesitaba la seguridad de que aún sería mía cuando volviera a casa, que ella no permitiría que el tiempo, los rumores u otra mierda nos afectaran.

Susurré exactamente eso contra la piel de su garganta al mismo tiempo que le quitaba su chaqueta, quitándome la mía, y prácticamente le arranqué la camiseta por encima de su cabeza. Dejamos un sendero de ropa, zapatos, y ropa interior por todo el departamento solo para tirarnos en la cama, pero Bella levantó su mano para detenerme, sus manos se extendieron a cada lado de mi rostro.

"Edward… Cariño, mírame," declaró con firmeza, y me alejé de sus _piercing_ gloriosamente _sexies_ para encontrar una expresión seria y severa. " _Soy_ tuya. Por favor, si vas a creer algo… cree eso."

Asintiendo, pegué mi frente a la suya. "Lo sé. De verdad, pero… es solo que…"

"No, no hay 'peros'," argumentó, rozando sus labios con los míos. "Te amo, y voy a extrañarte… muchísimo. Encontraremos la forma de mantener esto… _esto_ , Edward. Nosotros."

Mi corazón palpitó de amor por ella. La culpa por dejarla me hacía sentir desesperado por amarla, de asegurarme de que supiera que era la indicada para mí. Sin embargo, ya no tenía más palabras. Ninguna. Simplemente no podía decir todo lo que se había acumulado dentro de mí, de modo que se lo mostré. Me perdí en su piel, en delinear cada tatuaje con mi lengua, al tentar esos _piercings_ en sus pezones con mi lengua… todo a fin de escuchar mi nombre, de ver sonrisas dulces pero desesperadas cuando algo le provocaba cosquillas, y finalmente probarla con mi lengua cuando estalló mientras mi boca la bebía.

Se derritió en una pila jadeante y ligeramente sudorosa cuando besé mi camino de su delicioso coño, por sus caderas y sus tatuajes, deteniéndome a chupar sus pezones, y finalmente encontrar sus ojos nublados por su orgasmo. Sin decir nada, me alineé en su entrada y me deslicé tan profundo como pude, los dos gimiendo por la sensación.

Quería tomarme mi tiempo, pero sabía que no ocurriría, no en esta ronda, y cuando empecé a moverme, al sentir su calor y humedad rodeándome, supe que no duraría. Pero no importaba porque estaba determinado a conseguir tanto de ella como me lo permitiera antes de subir a ese puñetero avión.

 **~oOo~**

Miré alrededor de mi departamento, sacudiendo mi cabeza. La luz del baño iluminaba lo suficiente para permitirme ver la pila de maletas, el estuche de mi guitarra, y la ropa que nunca recogimos… o nos pusimos para nada el día anterior.

Nunca dejamos el departamento después del _show_ de Harry, justo como lo habíamos deseado, pero ahora nuestro tiempo había terminado.

Mi alarma sonaría en cualquier minuto. Sabía que lo haría, sin embargo, quería arrojar el teléfono al otro lado de la habitación a fin de detener el tiempo. No funcionaría, pero joder, me haría sentir mejor. Al menos, me sentiría bien por un segundo, y luego me cabrearía por mi teléfono.

Suspirando, acerqué más a Bella. Estaba durmiendo profunda y pacíficamente. Llegamos a casa después de Slammers, y no nos habíamos separado del lado del otro por más de unos minutos. Todo el día siguiente lo habíamos pasado en varios estados de desnudez, de conectar con el otro en todos sentidos, e incluso configuramos las tabletas que compré, para saber qué demonios estábamos haciendo cuando estuviéramos separados.

Sonreí contra su hombro ante el recuerdo de elegir juegos para jugar contra el otro, tomándonos _selfies_ tontas, y prácticamente ahogándonos del otro.

El día no estuvo exento de complicaciones. Hubo un momento cuando todo—el empacar, el planear, la tristeza por todo ello—provocó que perdiéramos el control. No duró, y ninguno de nosotros dijo una maldita palabra en serio, y habíamos terminado simplemente riendo al pensar en la estupidez de todo.

Dejando suaves besos en los tatuajes en su hombro, le susurré que lamentaba ser un idiota, que la amaba, y que la extrañaría como al aire que respiraba.

Bella soltó un resoplido, rodándose para quedar frente a mí con ojos soñolientos. "Yo también."

Quité el cabello de su rostro, sonriéndole. Sabía que el tiempo pasaba, pero solo quería tocarla. Bajando mi mano apenas tocando su costado y sobre su cadera, miré la lluvia de color que subía por sus costillas.

"¿Alguna vez has pensado en hacerte otro tatuaje?" Pregunté, retrasando lo inevitable.

Ella sonrió, su dedo delineando el tatuaje en mi pecho. Volvió a escribir "Thicker Than Water" **(2)** una y otra vez al mismo tiempo que asentía.

"Sí," respondió. "Solo no he decidido dónde o qué. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Oh sí, todo el tiempo. De hecho, una vez mientras estaba de gira pensé en llevar a mi artista de tatuajes a donde estaba, pero… nunca lo hice. ¿Qué hay de los _percings_?"

"No, no más que estos. ¿Tú? Vi que tú no—"

"Na, nunca he estado interesado." Tomé su seno, girando mi pulgar sobre el anillo en su pezón. "Pero mierda, me encantan en ti…" Besándolo, me alejé. "Sin embargo, tatuajes, esos sí me gustan."

Ella sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza, y su mano ahora extendida en mi piel. "¿Dónde y qué, Edward? Tus mangas están completas. Tu pecho está cubierto, aunque hay lugar en tu espalda…"

"Exactamente. Mi espalda, y tengo una idea, pero aún no estoy seguro."

"Deberíamos ir juntos."

Me congelé por un momento. "¿Sí? Eso sería… ¡Joder, nena, me encantaría eso!"

"Bien, entonces… ¿qué te parece cuando tomes tu primer descanso? ¿Mmm?"

Podía ver lo que estaba haciendo, y maldición, la amaba por ello. Nos estaba dando un objetivo, algo a lo que mirar a fin de soportar esta mierda.

Besando sus labios, susurré, "Está bien. Es una cita." Sonriendo al escuchar su risita, acaricié su nariz con la mía, simplemente amándola un poquito más, pero el dulce y tranquilo momento se rompió por la alarma.

Continuó sonando con fuerza mientras nos mirábamos con ojos amplios y asustados. Las manos de Bella subieron por mi pecho y se introdujeron en mi cabello, acercándome para un frenético pero profundo beso.

Cuando se apartó, estaba respirando pesadamente, con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. "Podemos hacer esto, ¿sabes? Somos mejor que toda esta mierda." Su voz titubeó con ese recordatorio de nuestra primera conversación, y lo supe, sin lugar a dudas, que tenía razón. Simplemente todavía no podía decirlo.

Asintiendo, la abracé antes de por fin apagar esa alarma demoniaca. Nos duchamos en silencio pero con continuos besos y caricias. Nos vestimos con ese mismo silencio triste, y ella terminó de arreglarse en el baño, cargué su coche con mis maletas y el estuche de mi guitarra.

Cuando salió a la habitación, nuestros ojos se encontraron. "¿Estás segura que quieres ir al aeropuerto?" Cuando me entrecerró peligrosamente los ojos, sonreí. "Quiero decir que… es un dolor en el trasero, ángel. Y Tony vendría…"

"Cierra la boca, Edward," me dijo, sonriendo en mi dirección. "Por más agradable que sea Tony, no creo que quieras darle un beso de despedida en el control de seguridad."

Riéndome entre dientes, sentí mi rostro calentarse cuando me tomó el pelo. "Uh, no. Desafortunadamente, Tony no va a despedirse. Él viene con nosotros."

"Métete en mi coche," ordenó, rodando los ojos al escuchar mi intento de ser gracioso.

Miré alrededor de mi departamento una vez más, y luego admiré la vista de la preciosa chica que me esperaba pacientemente junto a mi puerta. Quería esto. Lo quería todos los malditos días. La quería y el confort que ella y su departamento me habían dado los últimos meses. En todos mis viajes, en todos los hogares y departamentos en los que había vivido, nada se había sentido tanto como un hogar como el lugar en el que estaba de pie en este momento. Solo tenía que pasar una gira más, los siguientes meses de viaje y _shows_ , y luego… podría hacer las cosas a mi manera. La banda cortaría lazos con Volturi Records, y haríamos nuestras propias reglas, nuestro propio plan de gira, y nos llevaría al éxito o al fracaso, pero honestamente no me preocupaba ser responsable de nuestra propia música. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? ¿Radiant Eclipse podría volver a actuar en bares como Charlie's? ¿O tomarse un tiempo libre? Nop, nada de eso me preocupaba.

"¿Edward?" Me llamó en voz baja, deslizando su mano en la mía.

"Solo estaba…" Suspiré, apartando la mirada de la cama en la que prácticamente nos habíamos quedado las últimas veinticuatro horas. Eran sábanas torcidas y almohadas arrugadas, amor, sexo y sonrisas. "Quería recordarlo. Justo así. Lo necesito." Di unos golpecitos en mi sien y sonreí. "Y quiero que se vea justo así cuando regrese."

Ella soltó una risita. "Veré que puedo hacer. Voy a cuidar de tu coche y este lugar, cariño. No te preocupes."

"No estoy preocupado." Lo dije y en serio, cuando finalmente cerramos mi puerta y bajamos las escaleras hacia su coche. Mis cosas, mi propiedad estaba perfectamente a salvo. Mi corazón estaba asustado. Me aterrorizaba estar lejos de Bella y del alivio que sentía cuando realmente podía ser _yo_ con ella. Tenía miedo de que ella pudiera odiar el estar separados y todo lo que vería. Temía volver a transformarme en Masen todos los días de tiempo completo, porque estaba perdiendo ese borde después de todo este tiempo. Y me moría del puto miedo de que los medios acosarían a mi chica, la perseguirían, provocando que dudara de todo esta mierda.

Pero Bella era tan malditamente fuerte, y tenía que mantener eso en mente. Nuestros dedos estuvieron entrelazados durante todo el entero viaje al aeropuerto, y frecuentemente los levantaba para besar los de ella, el dorso de su mano, y su muñeca.

Aún no decíamos mucho, además de las ocasionales direcciones de dónde debería estacionar, qué puerta necesitaba yo, y si ella cargaría algo o no, que la respuesta fue no. Un miembro de seguridad nos encontró en la puerta y rápidamente nos llevó más allá de las filas en el mostrador de facturación y la multitud de medios hacia una puerta sin marcar, que era un pasillo privado. Caminamos por los corredores traseros del aeropuerto tomados de la mano, a pesar de las maletas. Deteniéndose frente a otra puerta, el tipo de seguridad nos dio un gesto con su cabeza y una sonrisa para entrar al _lounge VIP_ que había visto más veces de las que podía contar.

La sala estaba llena con casi todos. Podía ver a Jasper, Tony, y Emmett, que estaban relajados en sus sillas. Tanya y Kate estaba charlando con Rose y Alice. Alec estaba abrazando a Carrie, cuya barriga estaba mucho más redonda que la última vez que la había visto, y eso me hizo volver a pensar en lo que quería para un futuro. Jacob le estaba sonriendo a una chica con piel bronceada y bonita sonrisa, y si tuviera que adivinar era Leah, su novia y la enfermera que cuidaba de su padre. Por último, le sonreí a Mike, que permitía que Renee lo abrazara, ajustando su cuello, y esencialmente mimándolo.

"Tu mamá está aquí, ángel," le dije, sonriéndole al acercarnos.

"Eso veo," dijo con una carcajada. "Se ve… tranquila."

Riendo entre dientes, besé un lado de su cabeza. "Ella estará bien."

Rose se apartó de todos para encontrarse con nosotros, su rostro tranquilo, pero estaba en total modalidad de dirección, podía verlo cuando me dio mi boleto primero y luego ordenó que se llevaran mis maletas.

"Bien, así que… no van a creer esta mierda," declaró, sosteniendo su teléfono, y lo tomé para ver la más reciente basura de los tabloides. "¡Sabía que cuando volteara esa mierda contra Heidi cuando ella rompió contigo, nos pagaría con malditos creces! ¡Miren esta mierda! Ellos _los aman a ustedes dos_. La mayoría de las opiniones son… Bueno, simplemente no les importa lo que diga o haga Heidi, ¡los adoran! Se volvió a mencionar lo de la rehabilitación y luego combinado con esas fotos de Pike Place. Ustedes son como… ¡la nueva pareja _de moda_!"

Bella soltó una risita, sacudiendo su cabeza y desplazándose en el teléfono de Rose. "Realeza del Rock, ¿eh?"

Me eché a reír antes de poder detenerlo, envolviendo un brazo en torno a Bella por detrás y leyendo por encima de su hombro. Y por supuesto, el jodido título del maldito artículo en la red era _Nueva Pareja Real del Rock_. Hablaba de la leyenda local de la guitarra Chainsaw Charlie Swan y cómo su hija ahora había sido vista en el centro de Seattle con el dios del rock de la ciudad, Masen. Al parecer los dos nos conocimos cuando, justo después de rehabilitación, me mudé al hotel a la vuelta de la esquina de Charlie's Pub. Aunque en su mayor parte habían acertado, el tiempo no era el correcto, pero me importaba una mierda sus detalles sin sentido. Al menos no odiaban a mi chica. Con Heidi era diferente. Tal parece que su personalidad frívola se había hecho pública, y tampoco eso me importaba una mierda. Aunque, encontré interesante que la habían visto cenando recientemente con James, pero me guardé esa información para hablarla con Rose.

"Mmm," murmuré en la cabeza de Bella. "Todavía creo que eres más cercana a un ángel que a una princesa…"

Ella resopló una carcajada de forma adorable pero se inclinó hacia mí. "¿Qué fue lo que te dije?"

Sonriendo, besé su cuello, murmurando. "No me importa lo que digas, bebé. Sé lo que sé."

Unos cuantos vuelos empezaron a anunciarse por los altavoces, y Rose se volvió para quedar frente a todos. "Subiremos pronto, así que prepárense."

Todos dejamos de despedirnos de aquellos que se quedaban. Fue en ese momento que mi puto corazón de verdad comenzó a doler. Necesitó de todo mi control el que le diera a Bella un minuto con su hermano, hacer a un lado mi egoísta necesidad de permanecer con ella tanto como fuera posible.

"No sé a quién voy a extrañar más," le dijo a Mike, que le sonrió. "Quiero que te cuides y que seas inteligente. También mantente al corriente con tus tareas, Mikey. No estoy bromeando. Me voy a enterar, así que no holgazanees solo porque le pegaste al premio gordo, ¿está bien?"

"Sí, B. Lo prometo," le juró, y podía ver que él haría lo que sea que ella le dijera. La amaba y la respetaba, y a cambio, ella lo mimaba. Y al instante me sentí mal porque lo estaba alejando de ella. Si él hubiese titubeado de alguna forma el día de su audición, le hubiese puesto fin a todo el maldito asunto, pero no lo hizo, y tenía la impresión de que él se adaptaría al negocio como un pez en el agua. Él se inclinó hacia su oído, susurrando palabras que no pude escuchar, y los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas al mismo tiempo que asentía hacia su hombro. "Te amo, B… y me reportaré como lo hacía Charlie… un día sí y un día no. ¿Está bien?"

Ella asintió, con lágrimas derramadas, y no pude mantenerme alejada de ella por más tiempo. Mike agarró mi hombro antes de alejarse, dejándonos solos en una esquina… bueno, tan solos como podíamos estar con todos los que conocíamos a nuestro alrededor.

Tomando el rostro de Bella entre mis manos, limpié suavemente sus lágrimas con mis pulgares. "Mírame, ángel," le susurré, aunque sonó como una súplica. Cuando esos ojos tristes y oscuros encontraron los míos, pegué mi frente a la suya. "Te debo el darte las gracias, Bella. Gracias por salvar mi trasero repetidamente. Gracias por protegerme con el corazón de una leona. Y gracias por devolverme… a mí. Me estaba perdiendo en la mierda, ángel. Lo estaba. Y tú… la quitaste toda, y me encontré de nuevo. Pero me encontré mejor que antes por ti… Tú me hiciste mejor, cariño."

"Te amo," dijo sorbiéndose la nariz y casi sonriendo.

"Oh, ángel… te amo tanto, muchísimo. Y _eso es_ lo que me hace un mejor hombre. Esa declaración… y cada hermoso momento que tú lo dices. Y me partiré el trasero para continuar así. En el momento que quieras ir conmigo, me dices, y moveré montañas para llevarte allá. Si no puedes, entonces estaré en casa en unos cuantos meses. _Mi hogar_ , Bella. Ahora tú eres mi hogar. ¿Comprendes?" Cuando sus lágrimas comenzaron de verdad, la envolví y la elevé en un abrazo. "Shhh, nena," le dije al oído cuando se metió en la curva de mi cuello. "Por favor, _por favor_ no llores…"

Sus dedos se aferraron a la parte de atrás de mi chaqueta mientras mi dulce cosita hacía lo que podía por calmarse.

La mantuve en mis brazos, sus pequeños tenis colgando apenas por encima de la alfombra. Se apartó de mi cuello, y nunca se había visto más hermosa para mí. No importó que sus lágrimas corrían desenfrenadas por su dulce rostro o que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Nada de eso importó cuando puso sus codos sobre mis hombros a fin de poner sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro. Me atrajo para un beso, y fue salado, dulce, y desolador, todo al mismo tiempo.

"Prométeme algo," dijo con un hipido.

"El mundo, ángel."

"No dejes que te afecte. No olvides que tú eres _Edward_ para mí. Tal vez seas Masen para todos los demás en el mundo, pero tú eres _mi_ Edward. Mi… inquieto, amable y cariñoso Edward que se sonroja cuando está nervioso o dice algo tan embarazosamente dulce que ahora me arruinó de por vida para cualquier hombre en este planeta."

Casi a voluntad, mi rostro se calentó, y traté de sonreír pero no pude.

Un sollozo se atoró en su garganta. "¡Oh, Dios, _eso_! Me gusta mucho, y Dios, cuánto voy echarlo de menos." Presionó sus labios bruscamente contra los míos. "Te prometo que iré a verte, pero tengo que hacer un plan con—"

La besé otra vez para detenerla. "Lo sé… solo avísame cuándo. Yo mismo te recogeré."

De pronto, fue una batalla de promesas.

"No cierres muchas veces el bar tú sola. Usa esa compañía de seguridad que te dio Rose."

"Asegúrate que Emmett te mantenga a salvo, y voy a ver cómo están tus padres, te lo prometo."

"Te juro que cuidaré a Mike. Va a estar demasiado cansado y ocupado las primeras semanas como para meterse en problemas de todos modos."

"Llámame, mándame mensajes de texto… no me importa la hora, ¿está bien?"

"Lo haré, tanto que te hartarás de mí."

"Nunca."

"Sin importar lo que veas, llama a cualquiera de nosotros, y lo resolveremos. Ilusiones, Bella. ¿De acuerdo?"

"¿Me harás una videollamada cuando llegues a tu hotel?"

"Absolutamente. Joder, la mantendría las veinticuatro horas del día los siete días de la semana si pudiera, solo para tenerte cerca."

Sonreímos un poco después de todo eso, pero la volví a poner en el suelo y pegué mi frente en la suya.

"Mierda, Bella… ya te extraño."

"Yo también."

"Si tú… si es demasiado… yo…"

"Shh… me hiciste tuya, Edward, ¿lo recuerdas? Ahora estás atrapado."

La besé de lleno, y que se jodan la imagen pública, la seguridad área vigilando las puertas, y los silbidos de mis compañeros de banda. La probé, la reclamé, y sus labios estaban muy suaves por sus lágrimas. Sus dedos se aferraron a los costados de mi camiseta por debajo de mi chaqueta, y tuve que obligar a los míos a que no la agarraran y salieran corriendo con ella.

"Edward, tenemos que irnos," escuché en voz baja por encima del hombro de Bella, y me aparté para ver los tristes rostros de Tanya y Kate. "Lo sé, cariño, pero… Ya es hora."

Asintiendo en su dirección, volví a mirar a Bella. "Yo… lo eres todo para mí, ángel. Tienes que saber eso… Lo quiero todo contigo. Quiero resolver cómo hacer _esto_ sin destrozarnos cada jodida vez. Quiero… solo… Y maldición, te amo, y necesito escuchar que lo digas antes de perder mi mierda frente a Dios y todo el mundo en este puñetero aeropuerto."

"Te amo, Edward." Me sonrió a través de sus lágrimas al escuchar mi loca diatriba.

Tomando una resolución, presioné mis labios a los suyos una vez más antes de seguir a todos afuera. Sentí como si hubiese sido partido en dos pedazos, y a medida que me aproximaba a seguridad, eché un vistazo más y agité mi mano despidiéndome de Bella antes de entrar al pasillo. Nos hicieron pasar por un control de seguridad privado y luego subir al avión.

Como de costumbre, fuimos los últimos en abordar, lo que siempre provocaba un revuelo entre los otros pasajeros. Guardé mi maleta en el compartimiento superior, tomando el asiento del pasillo. Ya había un caballero en el asiento de la ventana junto a mí. Llevaba puesto un costoso traje de negocios, pero me miró otra vez y me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Masen, ¿verdad? ¿De Radiant Eclipse?" Preguntó en voz baja, mirando al resto de la banda poniéndose cómodos en los asientos.

Tomando una respiración profunda, me puse la máscara, para ser el personaje que tendría que interpretar por los siguientes meses. Casi tuve que forzar la sonrisa, pero apareció, junto con rápido gesto de mi cabeza. Haría lo que mi ángel me pidió. Le daría al mundo a Masen y llevaría a Edward a casa con ella.

"Sí, hombre… ese soy yo."

 **~ooo~MBtM~ooo~**

* * *

 **(1) Vida de circo**

 **Bajo la carpa del mundo**

 **Todos necesitamos de los payasos**

 **Para hacernos sonreír**

 **A través del tiempo y espacio**

 **Siempre hay otra función**

 **Preguntándome dónde estoy**

 **Perdido sin ti**

 **Y el estar separados**

 **No es fácil para este amorío**

 **Dos desconocidos que aprenden a enamorarse otra vez**

 **Tengo la alegría de volverte a descubrir**

 **Oh mujer, quédate conmigo**

 **Soy por siempre tuyo**

 **Fielmente**

 **(2) Thicker than water – En español, 'Más espesa que el agua'. La gente dice que 'la sangre es más espesa que el agua' cuando se refieren a que la lealtad a su familia es mayor a su lealtad a cualquier otra persona. Las familias tienen sus problemas y celos, pero la sangre es más espesa que el agua.**

* * *

 _ ***Sniff* Estos dos me matan, como les dolió separarse. ¿Creen que aguante mucho separados? ¿Cuánto tiempo les dan para que ella se una a Masen en la gira? ¿O creen que aguante hasta que él vuelva a casa? Y bueno, tal parece que todo salió a su favor y los fans de Masen aman a Bella, la nueva pareja real del rock, así es como los llaman. ¿Durará? Y todavía hay que ver la respuesta de Heidi a esas fotos. Ya vimos que Aro no está muy contento de que Masen haya decidido acallar los rumores que él comenzó, pero al menos el que haya resultado en una buena publicidad lo detuvo un poco. Pero recordemos que Aro siempre le gusta salirse con la suya, ya veremos que As tiene bajo la manga. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y por supuesto, qué me digan qué les pareció y sus teorías sobre lo que sucederá ahora que están separados. Recuerden que sus reviews son los que nos alientan a seguir haciendo esto.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron el suyo en el capítulo anterior: Laliscg, MilhLlop, YessyVL13, Cathaysa, Karen CullenPattz, Sheei Luquee, Ary, Tata XOXO, Pera l.t, Masilobe, Noelia, Nadiia16, Brenda Cullenn, Srher Evans, PRISOL, Edward y Bella Cullen 08, alejandra1987, Jess Herondale Cullen, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Maribel, Merce, beakis, Manligrez, Ericastelo, Tecupi, ELIZABETH, myaenriquez02, Cary, Techu, lizdayanna, lolefagoti17, bbluelilas, Shikara65, Gabriela Cullen, freedom2604, Lady Grigori, Chapys, Sarai, patymdn, Yoliki, LicetSalvatore, SharOn, andyG, Belli swan dwyer, saraipineda44, lagie, krisr0405, Sully YM, Liz Vidal, Pili, Pam Malfoy Black, Adriu, injoa, rosy canul, Mafer, tulgarita, kaja0507, glow0718, y algunos anónimos.**_


	17. Aquí sin ti

_No puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la historia es,_ _ **Drotuno**_ _,_ _yo solo traduzco._

 **Y como siempre le doy la bienvenida y le agradezco a mi compañera de armas, mi querida Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por ayudarme a mejor la calidad de mis traducciones.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17 – Aquí sin ti**

 _A hundred days have made me older_ _ **(1)**_

 _Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

 _A thousand lies have made me colder_

 _And I don't think I can look at this the same_

 _But all the miles that separate_

 _Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

 _I'm here without you, baby_

 _But you're still on my lonely mind_

 _I think about you, baby_

 _And I dream about you all the time_

 _I'm here without you, baby_

 _But you're still with me in my dreams_

 _And tonight it's only you and me, yeah_

 _The miles just keep rollin'_

 _As the people leave their way to say hello_

 _I've heard this life is overrated_

 _But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh, yeah, yeah_

" _Here Without You" – 3 Doors Down_

 **BELLA**

La puerta del _lounge_ VIP se cerró detrás de Edward, y en seguida estuve envuelta en dos pares de brazos.

"Vamos a cuidarlo bien, Bella," Tanya me prometió.

"Lo prometemos," añadió Kate, sonriendo cuando le di a ambas una sonrisa temblorosa y asentí.

"Y… evitaremos que su trasero se meta en problemas." Tanya me guiñó un ojo cuando me reí sorbiéndome la nariz. "Hemos estado haciendo esto por años. Ahora lo haremos por ti. Solo… no pierdas la confianza en él mientras no está. Si ves algo loco, llámanos."

Asintiendo, las abracé a las dos una vez más antes de que salieran del _lounge_. Me di la vuelta para dejar el lugar, solo para encontrarme cara a cara con mi madre.

"Ven aquí, pequeña," susurró, sus propios ojos rojos por llorar.

No pude resistirme, simplemente porque lo necesitaba. Necesitaba a mi _mamá_. Aunque, no estaba segura cuál sería mi reacción si ella decidía sermonearme en ese momento. Probablemente perdería mi mierda, porque era lo bastante duro ver a Edward prácticamente destrozarse para irse a hacer lo que necesitaba hacer.

Caí en su abrazo con un sollozo, y sus palabras fueron una sorpresa cuando llegaron a mis oídos.

"Lo amas," declaró en vez de preguntar. Cuando asentí, besó un lado de mi cabeza. "Es grande y abrumador, Isabella, lo sé. Por un momento, no creí que se iría." Había una sonrisa en su voz, y me aparté para ver si se estaba burlando de mí, pero su rostro era cálido y amable. "Yo… deberías saber eso…" Suspiró, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza. "Nunca odié lo que tu padre hacía para ganarse la vida. Odiaba el tiempo separados. Odiaba que _yo_ no podía hacerlo tan feliz como la música. Odiaba la duda, la soledad. Pero tú… eres diferente. Eres más fuerte de lo que alguna vez fui o lo seré, cariño. Eres igualita a Charlie."

Sonreí y me sorbí la nariz al mismo tiempo, y levantó sus manos para tomar mi rostro y limpiar mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.

"Tu papá te enseñó cómo ser independiente, autosuficiente, algo que nunca habría sido capaz de hacer. Era demasiado joven cuando lo conocí, era fuego y amor y una necesidad abrumadora, y quería capturar eso. Quería aferrarme a ello incluso cuando sabía que no podía… o _debía_.

"Hubiera sido como encerrar una luciérnaga en un frasco… Él se hubiese consumido." Respiró profundo y lo dejó salir poco a poco.

"Dijiste algo hace algunas semanas, y no te escuché entonces, pero ahora lo veo. Dijiste que Masen no era tu padre. Y tienes razón, Bella."

Mi mirada se levantó de golpe cuando me llamó así. Ella siempre usaba mi nombre completo, pero también sorprendida de que hubiese estado escuchando.

Sonrió. "Cuando estás en una habitación, eres su sol. Se siente atraído a ti, y puedo ver que haría lo que tuviera que hacer para asegurarse de que lo sepas. Demonios, probablemente se habría quedado si se lo hubieses pedido, pero tómalo de alguien que sabe… no lo hagas. No lo obligues a hacer algo que no puede, porque eso solo conduce al resentimiento y la amargura. Cariño, tienes lo suficiente de Charlie en ti para poder lidiar con lo que él hace, sobrevivir el tiempo separados. Creo que ustedes dos encontrarán que funcione para ustedes, y en _eso_ es dónde ustedes son diferentes a mí y a tu padre. Ustedes lo hablarán. Nosotros no lo hicimos. Y ese fue nuestro más grande error. Nuestro más grande logro fuiste _tú_."

Sonriendo, asentí, esperando que tuviera razón, que nosotros íbamos a resolverlo, incluso con el tiempo que pasemos separados. Limpié mi rostro de lágrimas, tomando una respiración profunda y dejándola salir lentamente.

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunté, de pronto seria. "¿Por qué lo dices ahora? Tú… te has pasado toda mi vida y la de Mike diciéndonos lo… terrible que era."

Mamá suspiró, mirando alrededor del _lounge_ ahora vacío, solo para mirarme de nuevo. "Porque ustedes dos realmente me hubieran odiado. Quería protegerlos, pero rehusé a cometer contigo y Michael el mismo error que cometí con Charlie. No voy a negarles su felicidad. Charlie no me negó la mía."

Jadeé. "Lo sabías. Sabías que él—"

"¿Qué me dejó libre para que viviera una vida normal? ¡Por supuesto que lo sabía!" Se rio un poco. "Charlie era muchas cosas, pero nunca fue egoísta."

"Entonces… entonces… ¿Por qué no volviste con él?"

"Soy feliz, Isabella. Traté de ser feliz con el padre de Michael, pero soy _realmente_ feliz con Phil. A pesar de lo mucho que amaba a tu padre, cambié. Él no. Era muy joven cuando estuve con él, cuando te tuve, pero la gente madura y cambia al hacerse mayor, y mis prioridades cambiaron. Quería algo estable para ti, luego para Michael, y tu padre no podía darme eso. Corazón, tú recuerdas las mejores partes de tu papá, y eso es fantástico, pero te oculté todas las veces que canceló o no se presentó, simplemente porque estaba perdido en su trabajo. Siempre amé a Charlie, pero incluso si me hubiese dado todo lo que le pidiera, nunca hubiera funcionado. Éramos demasiado diferentes. Él lo vio cuando yo no. Tú tienes esa parte de él, Bella. La tienes. Eso de… sentirte cómodo contigo misma, esa honestidad intrépida, pero creo que tienes mi sentido práctico, lo que mantendrá a ti y a Masen en el camino correcto."

Estudiando su rostro, vi que estaba siendo completamente honesta. No estaba presente la altivez o la risa burlona cuando hablábamos de papá. El muro que levantaba había desaparecido… al menos por el momento. Oh demonios, tal vez incluso era permanente, simplemente porque sus hijos ahora estaban envueltos en lo que precisamente había tratado de evitar.

"¿Y Mike?" Le pregunté.

Sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No puedo negar su talento, y honestamente no puedo impedirle nada ahora que tiene dieciocho años. Pero verlo tocar el día de su audición fue algo… atemorizante y aleccionador. Me resistí, pero… fue inútil. Estoy muy orgullosa de él, y eso te lo debo a ti, Isabella. Viste algo en él y se lo distes en bandeja de plata."

Sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban, y asentí, señalando hacia la puerta. "Supongo que deberíamos irnos, ¿eh? ¿Trajiste coche?"

"En realidad, no. Rose envió un servicio de coche para mí y para Michael."

"Entonces, vamos. Te llevaré a casa, mamá."

 **~oOo~**

"Ángel," Edward dijo con un suspiro, dejándose caer en la cama de hotel. "Maldita sea, bebé, dichosos los ojos que te ven."

Mi Edward se veía exhausto, simplemente hecho polvo, pero amaba nuestras videollamadas. Habían comenzado desde el momento que se fue de Seattle y aterrizó en Boston para el inicio de la gira. Siempre me llamaba cuando se registraba en un nuevo hotel. Nos enviábamos mensajes de texto constantemente, iniciábamos juegos contra el otro—el hombre podía patearme el trasero en _Words With Friends_ , pero yo lo había ganado en la _Trivia Crack_ —y las videollamadas eran siempre lo último de la noche. Esperaba hasta que cerraba el bar para que pudiéramos hablar tanto como quisiéramos… o hasta que uno de nosotros se quedara dormido, lo que pasaba muchas veces.

Fue el último pensamiento el que me hizo soltar, "Dios, te extraño."

Por más que disfrutara la cercanía que estábamos logrando por esta nueva forma de comunicación, sin mencionar que había visto tanto de sus viajes como ellos, simplemente… lo echaba de menos. Radiant Eclipse había arrancado su gira en Boston, viajando al norte hasta Maine, y finalmente se habían regresado para dirigirse un poco hacia el sur. Era casi Acción de Gracias, por lo que acababan de llegar a Rhode Island.

"¿Qué extrañas, ángel?" Me preguntó con una carcajada, rodando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Todo el zapateo en el piso de arriba?"

"Sí." Me eché a reír al ver su dulce sonrojo. "Te extraño en tu caminadora."

Su frente se arrugó al mismo tiempo que una lenta y _sexy_ sonrisa curveaba un lado de su boca. "No puedo imaginar por qué, y no me lo dices."

"Es… _sexy_ ," le dije bromeando, ignorando cuando resopló en una carcajada. "De hecho, es solo el sonido de ti estando cerca, Edward. Eso es todo."

"También te extraño," respondió simplemente. "Odio que no estaremos juntos para Acción de Gracias."

"Yo también, pero…" Canturreé, levantando un dedo. "Mi plan es encontrarte en Nueva York para Navidad."

"¡No jodas! ¿En serio? ¡No me tientes, ángel! Joder, no puedo soportarlo. ¡No con eso!"

Soltando una risita al escuchar su euforia, asentí. "Sí, bueno. Estaba planeando dejar que Tori y Garrett tuvieran libre Acción de Gracias… o al menos, varios días seguidos. Pero a cambio, ellos van a cubrirme en Navidad."

"Eso es… va a ser… ¡Bella, por favor! Te lo suplico… haré lo que sea."

Sus suplicas hicieron que me doliera el corazón. Sabía que estaba cansado, y sabía que me extrañaba, pero se veía tan malditamente perdido en ese momento. Había hablado y mensajeado con mi hermano, con Tanya, pero principalmente con Rose, y todos me dijeron que se estaba cerrando en sí mismo. Se presentaba, se aseaba, y luego se iba al hotel. Eso era todo.

"Sí, le pedí a Rose tu itinerario exacto para poder empezar…"

"No, espera… Déjame hacerlo, Bella. ¿Por favor? Déjame hacer todos los arreglos. ¿Por mí?" Me pidió, colocando una mano en su pecho mientras se veía malditamente dulce. Cuando asentí, su rostro esbozo la sonrisa más grande e infantil que le había visto jamás, y estoy segura que me enamoré otra vez de él. "¿Por favor? Te lo dije… todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirlo."

"Aw, Edward," dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por lo mucho que lo extrañaba. "Muy bien… hazlo. Voy a cerrar el bar si tengo que hacerlo, pero tengo que verte."

"Dios, no sabes lo feliz que me hace eso, Bella."

Sonriendo, señalé hacia la tableta que tenía contra mis piernas al recargarme en la cabecera. "Creo que sí."

Riéndose entre dientes, él sacudió su cabeza. "Tal vez."

"¿Cómo está manejando las cosas mi hermano?" Le pregunté, deseando su opinión, no la respuesta acostumbrada de mi hermano de "bien".

"Es muy bueno, Bella," dijo Edward con una sonrisa y sacudiendo despacio su cabeza. "Se ha adaptado al escenario como un profesional, y está lidiando con el autobús de la gira y el viaje muy bien."

"¿Y los medios?" Pregunté, arrugando mi nariz.

Sabíamos que al remplazo de James no se le había dado publicidad hasta que empezaron la gira. La filmación del video se había mantenido en secreto, pero ahora que estaban tocando frente a miles de personas, la ausencia de James fue notada. Por más talentoso que fuera Mike, la gente simplemente era entrometida, y la banda lo abordó con una declaración escrita previamente para programas de entrevistas matutinas y radio entrevistas: "El contrato de James expiró, y tomamos caminos diferentes. Le deseamos la mejor de las suertes en sus futuros planes."

No iban a hablar mal de su anterior baterista, y querían que Mike fuera aceptado. Hasta ahora lo era, aunque todavía era el centro de _fans_ curiosos.

"Lo está haciendo tan bien como puede. Mantiene la cabeza agachada, desvía la mirada, e ignora los gritos. Creo que las primeras multitudes de paparazzi hicieron que se cagara del miedo, pero está mejorando."

"Tú deberías saberlo," le dije con una risita, lo que lo hizo sonreír.

"¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Todavía se están asegurando de que no me estés engañando?"

Riendo, mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás con un suave golpe sordo en la pared detrás de mi cabecera. "Sí, ¿qué fue lo que te dije?"

"Qué vas de la casa al trabajo, a la tienda de comestibles… que se aburrirían."

"Exactamente," canturreé. "Aunque, si estás preocupado por la posibilidad de que te engañe, probablemente puedas ver el programa de chismes de mañana, hablando de cuando Tori y yo fuimos a tomar café. Fue el desenfreno en su máxima expresión, te lo digo."

Edward se echó a reír. "Na, te creo. Aunque…" Su voz se apagó, y sus ojos se entrecerraron. "Tal vez lo haga. ¿Qué traías puesto?"

"Edward," gemí, estallando en carcajadas.

"Te amo," dijo con un suspiro, portando una pequeña y dulce sonrisa.

"También te amo," le dije.

"No estoy bromeando, ángel. ¿Qué traías puesto? Voy a grabarlo."

"Yo… no sé, tontito. ¿ _Jeans_?"

Fue muy reanimador verlo relajarse entre más bromeábamos, reíamos y nos poníamos al corriente. La oscuridad en sus ojos se fue aclarando entre más charlábamos, su sonrisa pasó de forzada a real, dulce y _sexy_ , y sus hombros no estaban tan tensos y encorvados. Incluso cuando solo hablábamos por teléfono, era igual—su voz pasaba de brusca y áspera a dulce y calma.

Quería estirar mi mano y tocarlo. Quería subir a su regazo solo para sentir el calor de su abrazo cuando me envolviera con sus brazos. Echaba de menos la sensación de su rostro con barba ligera, sus increíbles besos, y lo suave que era su cabello cuando metía mis dedos en él. Y que me jodan, echaba de menos quedarme dormida con el sonido de su voz, su respiración, sus brazos a mi alrededor.

Nuestra risa murió, y nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro, extrañándonos a morir. Mi sueño se había ido al carajo sin él, por lo que no fue sorpresa cuando un bostezo me venció.

"Oye, ángel," susurró, desapareciendo de la cámara de la tableta por un segundo. Cuando volvió a aparecer, sus manos sujetaban su acústica negra. "Acuéstate, Bella… Voy a tocar para que duermas."

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta al recordar la primera vez que había hecho eso, y eso había sido en el viejo piano de mi padre en el piso de arriba. Apoyé la tableta en la almohada que él usó la última vez que dormimos en mi cama. Acurrucándome en mi lado, dejé que mis ojos admiraran cada centímetro de él. Actuaba para cientos todas las noches, tal vez miles de personas, sin embargo nunca lo veían así… esta cosita perfectamente dulce y cariñosa. Ellos podían quedarse con la imagen, la ilusión de Masen. Yo me quedaría con Edward cualquier maldito día.

Su voz fue suave, gentil, su música simplemente perfecta. Tocó canciones viejas, canciones de amor, incluso canciones que inventaba en el momento, que por lo general terminaban siendo jodidamente tontas. Eran sobre las cosas más estúpidas—como mis pijamas, mi risa, los aros en mis pezones, y mi trasero. Los aros en mis pezones tenían una canción propia, que estoy bastante segura él había escrito en alguna parte.

Sonreí, pasando el nudo en mi garganta mientras lo veía tocar solo para mí. Su elección fue una vieja canción de amor, una que recordé que papá tocó una o dos veces. A medida que su voz rodeaba mis sentidos, me sorprendí por fin relajándome después de algunas noches de mal dormir. Una vez que mis ojos se cerraron, sentí que me quedaba dormida.

 **~oOo~**

"¿En serio, Edward?" Murmuré para mí misma al mirar la palabra que acababa de poner en nuestro juego.

 _Pussy_ _ **(2)**_ _._

Mis ojos se entrecerraron peligrosamente al ver el emoticón guiñando que puso en la ventana de chat por si fuera poco. El teléfono sonó otra vez con un mensaje.

 _Ya sabes… gatito en inglés. ;)_

Estaba de mierda hasta el cuello, porque al parecer se había esforzado mucho en publicar esa maldita palabra, y me dejó todo tipo de opciones para palabras con puntos más altos. Todavía estaba sacudiendo mi cabeza y estudiando mis letras cuando sentí que Tori echaba un vistazo por encima de mi hombro.

Su risita con resoplido fue graciosísima. "Devuélvesela, jefa. Mira… esas letras, bajando de la P que puso ahí. Eso también te dará tres puntos."

Sonriendo, acerqué las letras.

 _Peen_ _ **(3)**_ _._

Escribí rápidamente en la ventana de chat: _Ya sabes…_ ball PEEN hammer _, martillo de bola en español. ;) Y ahora estamos a mano._

Una sarta de maldiciones apareció en el chat, lo que me hizo reír. Si tan solo él pudiera usar esas en un juego, realmente tomaría la delantera.

 _No es justo, ángel. :(_

Respondí rápidamente. _Entonces deja de tentarme y juega el maldito juego. No PUSSY para ti. No PEEN para mí. ¡No por semanas!_

Mi teléfono en seguida empezó a sonar. Sonreí al ver la foto de los dos que apareció. Había sido una de las muchas _selfies_ que nos tomamos el día antes de que se fuera de Seattle. Estábamos en su cama, con el cabello desordenado, sonrisas tontas, y ojos luminosos.

"¡Lo siento!" Su risa alegre y ruidosa se escuchó por la línea incluso antes de que dijera hola. "No pude evitarlo. ¡Las letras simplemente estaban ahí!"

"Silencio, tú," refunfuñé, pero no pude evitar sonreír al escuchar su risa despreocupada. Comenzó a escucharse mucho mejor desde que empezamos a hacer planes para Navidad. "¿Dónde estás?"

"En el autobús," dijo con un suspiro, pero aún podía escuchar la diversión en su tono. "Estamos… ¿Dónde demonios estamos, de todos modos?" Le preguntó a alguien, y escuché varias voces charlando a su alrededor. "Oh, Delaware, ángel."

Riéndome entre dientes, sacudí mi cabeza, simplemente porque no podía imaginar estar como sardinas en ese autobús por horas, incluso si solo se usaba para llegar de una ciudad a otra. Sin mencionar, que Edward y mi hermano se habían quejado más de una vez que Jake ya no tenía permitido comer en Taco Bell antes de subirse a la maldita cosa. Amenazaron con guardar su gaseoso trasero en el compartimento de equipaje.

"En realidad, me alegra que hayas llamado," le dije.

"¿Sí? ¿Por qué es eso, cariño?"

"Mañana es otro día de familia en Serenity, y voy a ver cómo está tu papá."

"¿Joder, en serio?" Jadeó. "¿Ha estado tanto tiempo ahí?"

"Creo que esta es la última, pero supongo que lo averiguaré mañana. ¿Algo que quieras decirle?" Pregunté, atravesando el bar hacia la puerta trasera a fin de estar en privado.

"No, quiero decir… hablé con él hace unos días. Se escuchó bien. Aunque mamá no lo ha visitado todavía."

Algo en eso me entristeció. Pero toda la situación fue solo… triste. En realidad, Carlisle se había acarreado todo eso con sus mentiras y errores ebrios, y yo estaba muy consciente que además de Edward, Esme es la que había sufrido más. Los problemas legales de Edward por conducir ebrio habían terminado. Y por mucho que odiara que Edward había cubierto a su papá, odiaba que tendría un registro por el resto de su vida, simplemente estaba agradecida de que nadie hubiera salido malherido o muerto en todo el proceso. También estaba agradecida que Carlisle no lo hubiese hecho de nuevo antes de que finalmente comprendiera que necesitaba ayuda, pero tal vez pierda a su esposa, así que hay un maldito precio que pagar en todo. La mierda podría haber sido mucho peor.

"¿Qué tal si… Qué tal si nunca lo ve otra vez, Bella?" Edward preguntó en voz baja.

Sonó como un niñito con esa pregunta, y mi corazón dolió por él, simplemente porque sus padres siempre habían estado juntos.

"No lo sé, cariño," le dije con honestidad. "Ella necesita tiempo, Edward. Y hablando como mujer, lo entiendo. Tu papá parece estar controlando su adicción. Está limpio, pero… tiene que responder por las cosas que hizo antes, y esa es la mierda difícil. Él mintió, puso a sus muchachos en una terrible posición, él… te usó de la forma más terrible, y cobarde. Y a pesar del hecho de que fue el alcohol él que pensó por él, aún tiene que lidiar con las consecuencias. Todas esas mentiras, la traición… sin mencionar su negación… Puede que haya más entre ellos que sus adicciones, cosas que no sabes, así que… Eso es mucho que superar, por lo que tienes que dejar que lo resuelvan ellos."

"Lo sé," murmuró. "Dile… dile…" Suspiró tan pesadamente por la línea que todo mi cuerpo ansiaba abrazarlo. "Dile que si ella no le permite volver a casa, entonces puede usar mi departamento mientras no estoy."

Necesitaba que su sonrisa volviera a su voz, así que era necesario que bromeara con él. "¿Lo hablaste con tu casero primero?"

"¿Qué…? Espera…" Soltó un resoplido, soltando una risita. "En realidad, no, pero pensé que ella estaría de acuerdo, sobre todo si le prometo todo tipo de favores sexuales la próxima vez que la vea."

"Casera suertuda," canturreé, soltando un silbido bajo. "¡Bien por _ella_!"

La risa de Edward se escuchó grave y muy _sexy_ por la línea. "En serio, ángel. ¿No te importa?"

"No, Edward. No me importa. Y me aseguraré de decirle."

"Asegúrate de sacar la cerveza de mi refrigerador y mantener su trasero lejos del bar."

Hice una mueca al escuchar la hostilidad ahí, pero todos ellos tenían heridas abiertas que tenían que sanar. El tiempo era lo único que tenían a su favor. Demonios, incluso la separación con los chicos en la gira podría ayudarles, o todo se abriría de nuevo cuando regresaran. A estas alturas no había forma de saberlo.

"Lo haré, cariño." Le prometí, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza. "Ahora… ve a jugar _palabras reales_ en nuestro juego para que pueda sobrevivir mi turno para cerrar, Edward. No tientes más a tu novia con mierda _sexy_. ¿Entendido?"

"Maldita sea, y yo que tenía lista la palabra _tetas_ ," bromeó con una carcajada.

"Eres malvado. Pero espera… la venganza es mía… _Masen_."

Todavía se estaba riendo al despedirse con "Adiós, ángel. Te amo," cuando terminamos la llamada.

 **~oOo~**

"Carlisle Cullen," le dije a la recepcionista de Serenity. Cuando miró a mi alrededor, le sonreí y me encogí de hombros. "Solo yo. Bella Swan."

"Entendido. Toma asiento, y te llevaremos atrás en un momento."

Me senté en la misma silla que la última vez que habíamos estado ahí. El pobre Edward había sido un manojo de nervios ese día, y no estaba segura si era por ver a su papá o simplemente por volver a Serenity. Probablemente un poco de las dos, lo que era comprensible. Había podido ver en todo el rostro de Edward y el de Emmett lo mucho que deseaban simplemente recuperar a su padre. A pesar de todo lo que Carlisle había hecho, a pesar de todo lo que había pedido de ellos, los chicos solo querían a su familia completa. Era así de simple.

Sus interacciones estaban arraigadas con una historia de familia profunda, cercana y, en algún momento, divertida. Los había observado la última vez, y los tres parecían anhelar el pasado. Al haber perdido a mi padre, tenía la esperanza que ellos recuperaran eso con el tiempo. Su camino era escabroso, lleno de mentiras, decepciones y malentendidos. Mientras los padres de Edward habían tratado de protegerlos a él y a su hermano del mundo de la música—algo a lo que estaba muy familiarizada por mi madre—lo manejaron de la forma incorrecta, presionando y discutiendo, lo que había abierto una brecha entre ellos. Fue esa brecha, que distanció a padres de hijos, lo que muy probablemente condujo la adicción de Carlisle al extremo.

"¿Cullen?" Escuché desde la puerta, y sonreí al ver al mismo enfermero de la última vez—Ron. Asintió en mi dirección, portando una sonrisa amable. "Por aquí. Me sorprendió ver a alguien aquí hoy. Masen está de gira, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, en este momento está al otro extremo del país," le dije, siguiéndolo por el pasillo hacia el casillero. Guardé mi teléfono y mi bolso, tomando la llave que me dio Ron.

Me quedé callada mientras me conducía a la oficina de la señora Cope, sonriendo cuando la doctora me recibió en la puerta. "Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Bella. ¿Cómo está Masen?"

"Está… ocupado," le dije con una carcajada ante su sutileza. Cuando le eché un vistazo al sofá, Carlisle se estaba levantando, su rostro un poco sorprendido. "Carlisle," lo saludé, caminando hacia él. Chillé cuando me atrajo en un abrazo.

"Lo siento," murmuró, con la media sonrisa que había heredado a sus dos hijos. "Es solo que… estoy sorprendido de verte, Bella."

"Le hice una promesa a Edward. Por lo general cumplo con mi palabra," le expliqué, encogiendo un hombro.

"Eso veo." Su voz fue suave mientras ambos tomábamos asiento. "¿Cómo están ellos? No he hablado con ninguno de ellos desde Acción de Gracias, y estaban en Rhode Island."

"Oh, justo ahora, probablemente se dirigen a New Hampshire. Han cubierto casi todo Nueva Inglaterra."

Nos acercábamos a la segunda semana de diciembre; mi visita a Nueva York estaba próxima y aun así sentía que era una eternidad. Edward había hecho todos los arreglos—con la ayuda de Rose, por supuesto—pero celebraría con ellos la Navidad en Nueva York, y pasaría la semana con ellos. Me iría a casa desde Nashville después de la víspera de Año Nuevo. No estaba segura qué pensar sobre viajar con ellos, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por ver a Edward en persona.

"¿Cómo está manejando la presión de estar de nuevo de gira?" La doctora Cope preguntó, y podía ver que la pregunta era para beneficio de Carlisle.

"Está cansado, estresado, y nostálgico," le dije, sonriendo al decir la última palabra. "Pero… está orgulloso de la gira y a sus _fans_ parece gustarles el nuevo álbum."

"Tu hermano también parece ser un gran éxito," Carlisle señaló, sonriendo con suficiencia cuando lo miré.

"Sí, Mike… siempre ha sido talentoso, de modo que esto es su sueño hecho realidad."

La doctora Cope y Carlisle se rieron un poco al escuchar eso, pero la doctora se hizo un poco hacia adelante en su silla. "Carlisle, ¿te parece bien que le cuente a Bella?"

"Sí, ella… está aquí por mis muchachos. Ellos querrían una opinión externa, supongo," respondió, bajando la vista a sus manos de una forma que me recordó mucho a Edward.

"Muy bien," la doctora Cope aceptó, poniendo su libreta en su regazo. "Carlisle ha progresado mucho desde la última vez que estuvieron aquí, Bella. La prescripción de antidepresivos que le di está funcionando muy bien. Su desintoxicación requirió de algo de tiempo, pero con dieta y ejercicio, ha aprendido a refrenar algunas de sus ansias."

"Bueno, y tengo más de cincuenta, por lo que debería cuidar mi salud."

Sonriendo al ver cómo rodaba los ojos, me volví otra vez hacia la doctora.

"Eso es muy cierto," la doctora Cope dijo con una risa ligera. Volvió su atención a sus notas. "Estamos llegando al final de la estadía de Carlisle aquí. Hay varias cosas que me complace ver, pero algunas otras son una preocupación." Le echó otro vistazo a Carlisle, y él asintió para que continuara. "Le he aconsejado a Carlisle que busque terapia al menos dos veces a la semana para comenzar una vez que salga, y creo que el terapeuta que tengo en mente trabaja en el mismo hospital que tú."

"Así es, el doctor Banner. Es un amigo, pero es bueno. Ya accedió a verme."

"Excelente." Ella se volvió nuevamente hacia mí. "La parte difícil… como puedes o no saberlo, es que la señora Cullen no ha visitado a Carlisle. Por más comprensible que eso sea… y _es_ comprensible," reiteró con una mirada penetrante hacia Carlisle. "Temo que el estrés de un matrimonio inestable va a ser un problema, sin mencionar que probablemente tiene el más estresante trabajo que existe."

Una vez más, esa idea me entristeció, tan solo por el bienestar de Emmett y Edward. Esos dos chicos bastante fuertes y dulces saldrían lastimados si sus padres no resolvían sus problemas. Pero había una parte de mí que sabía que sobrevivirían. Mis padres nunca se quedaron juntos—demonios, ni siquiera se casaron. Va apestar para todos ellos, pero encontrarán una forma de superarlo.

"¿Tampoco ha llamado?" Le pregunté a Carlisle.

Asintió. "Ha llamado. Me pidió tiempo, una especie de separación." Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, y sabía que estábamos hablando de Edward, el accidente, y su arresto, pero no podíamos precisamente hablar de ello dentro de esa habitación. "Nada legal… aún."

Hizo una mueca al decir eso, pero encogió un hombro—de nuevo, me recordó a sus hijos en ciertos manierismos.

"Si nada ha cambiado cuando salga de aquí, entonces tendré que…"

"Edward quería que te ofreciera su departamento… Ya sabes, mientras no está," le dije, sonriendo cuando me vio boquiabierto. "Hablé con él ayer."

"¿Cómo te sientes con eso, Carlisle?" La doctora preguntó, y se podría decir que yo misma quería saber la respuesta. Algunas veces me preocupaba que Edward daba _demasiado_ cuando se trataba de su familia.

Carlisle frunció el ceño, y sacudió su cabeza despacio. "Yo… no estoy seguro. ¿Culpable?" Dijo, aunque se escuchó como una pregunta cuando miró de la doctora Cope hacia mí. "Yo… ya le debo demasiado a mi hijo más joven. Es solo que… no estoy seguro que _debiera_ aceptarlo. Es una amable oferta… muy amable, considerando la situación, pero…"

"Bueno, avísame," le dije, encogiendo un hombro. Era bueno que reconociera que le debía a Edward, pero me preguntaba si sabía _cuánto_. La parte de mí que protegía a Edward, que lo defendía, quería retorcer el cuello de Carlisle, sacudirlo a fin de hacer que lo entendiera. En vez de eso, señalé lo importante, sin mencionar lo obvio. "Vivirías arriba de mí y de mi bar, Carlisle."

"Esa sería mucha tentación."

Los dos miramos a la doctora cuando habló y luego de vuelta al otro.

"Ella tiene razón," dijo Carlisle con un suspiro, casi derrotado. "Me siento… en control ahora, pero sé que voy a tener días malos."

"Todos tienen días malos," repliqué, sacudiendo mi cabeza a cuánta mierda horrible estaba amontonada contra él. Su carrera como doctor era lo bastante estresante, pero añade a eso el hecho de que su esposa pudiera dejarlo era como echarle gasolina al fuego. "Y no voy a estar en casa la semana de Navidad a Año Nuevo."

Carlisle sonrió. "¿Vas a ir a algún lado?"

"Sí…" Me reí entre dientes, asintiendo un poco. "Nueva York. Nosotros… estamos tratando de encontrar cierta forma de… normalidad entre nosotros, así que…"

"Vaya, eso es… excelente," dijo Carlisle. "Espero que Edward aprecie lo que ha encontrado."

Mi frente se arrugó, y le fruncí el ceño. "Tu hijo es… increíble. Es desinteresado—joder, desinteresado hasta decir basta, como tú bien lo sabes, Carlisle. Es ridículamente honesto, incluso cuando eso lo hace ver incómodo o tonto. Es un músico brillante, y se parte el trasero todos los malditos días para compartir esa música con las masas, aun así, me toca por teléfono para dormir. Todos los días me dice por mensajes de texto, por teléfono, o videollamadas que me ama. Si alguien debe apreciar lo que tiene en nuestra relación, soy yo. Nunca, jamás he conocido a alguien como él."

La habitación se quedó en silencio, algo incómodo, pero Carlisle resopló una risita. "Bueno, entonces, al menos su madre y yo hicimos algo bien."

Sonriéndole con suficiencia, asentí, pero todavía me sentía un poco molesta, de modo que me quedé callada por un momento. Protegía a Edward hasta el punto de la locura, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Simplemente… lo hacía. Había sido así desde el momento que entró tambaleándose a mi bar tratando de ocultarse de los medios afuera.

"Doctora Cope, yo… nuestra sesión prácticamente terminó. Me gustaría hablar con Bella a solas." La voz de Carlisle era tímida pero firme. Se escuchaba bajo control, que era más de lo que podía decir de mi propio temperamento.

"Está demasiado frío afuera; veo que está empezando a nevar de nuevo. Siéntase libres de usar mi oficina," ofreció ella, levantándose de la silla. Dejó sus notas sobre el escritorio y salió de la habitación.

"Estás molesta conmigo," dijo Carlisle, desviando la mirada de la puerta hacia mí.

Sacudí mi cabeza y froté mi rostro. "No, es solo que… si pudiera proteger a Edward de toda la mierda desagradable en el mundo, lo haría. Así que…" Suspiré profundamente, quitando las manos de mi rostro y mirando a sus cálidos ojos azules. "Si alguien necesita apreciar las cosas, eres tú."

Esa declaración cayó pesadamente entre nosotros como una piedra, pero asintió, levantándose del sofá para empezar a pasearse de un lado al otro.

"¿Crees que no lo sé, Bella?" Preguntó, frunciéndome el ceño y sacudiendo su cabeza. "¿Crees que no revivo esa noche una y otra vez? Lo hago. Lo _sueño_. Y en cada maldito sueño, el resultado es diferente. Algunas veces tomo la responsabilidad, y _de todos modos_ pierdo a mi esposa, a mis hijos. Algunas veces la pequeña Bree no sobrevive, lo que me hace despertar sudando frío. Algunas veces veo a mi hijo más joven detrás del volante, y _él_ no sale con vida. ¿Ya viste el patrón?" Preguntó con brusquedad, pero asentí, pensando que tal vez necesitaba sacarlo de su pecho. Edward funcionaba de la misma forma, soltando todo lo que le molestaba a fin de poder respirar de nuevo. "Veo mi coche una y otra vez—metal retorcido, arrojando fluidos, vidrio hecho añicos, y sangre. Lo vuelvo a vivir como realmente pasó, lo que es gracioso, porque esa noche apenas podía pensar claramente. Es _mucho_ lo que tengo que expiar, Bella. Y ni siquiera sé por dónde comenzar."

Colocó ambas manos sobre su rostro, solo para meterlas en su cabello.

"¿Por qué me ofrecería su departamento, cariño?" Preguntó, su voz quebrándose.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero se me escapó una pequeña risa. "Porque te ama. Así de simple. Cuando Edward ama… simplemente es… intenso, perfecto e interminable. Viene de un lugar tan bueno que te envuelve y te transporta." Nos miramos a los ojos una vez más, y encogí un hombro. "Una parte de mí lo entiende, porque con gusto renunciaría a todo por estar de nuevo con mi padre en una habitación como esta. Lo extraño. Algunos días lo extraño tanto que apenas puedo respirar por la tristeza de todo. Sin embargo, una parte de mí _no_ lo entiende," continué, bajando la vista a la mesita de café frente a mí con el ceño fruncido. "Edward se esfuerza muchísimo por mantener su imagen pública separada de la privada, y lo había dominado… hasta esa noche. Había mantenido un personaje falso—Masen—y a pesar de que era el ejemplo a seguir de los chicos malos por todo el mundo, había conseguido mantenerse fuera de problemas. Te ofreció su historial limpio. No puedo pensar en _nadie_ que hiciera eso, pero él lo hizo. Y lo hizo sin pensárselo dos veces. Eso sí, creo que la policía hizo un trabajo muy pobre, o se emocionaron al poder arrestar a la gran celebridad local, pero de todos modos… él lo hizo."

"Él debería decirme esto."

"Debería, pero no lo hará. Eres su papá. Probablemente te respetaba, te admiró toda su vida, y todo lo que quería era ayudarte. Quería hacer algo que hiciera que lo vieras diferente."

"También Emmett."

"También Emmett," en seguida concordé. Suspiré, levantándome del sofá. "Y ahora Edward va a cargar con ese historial, ese sacrificio que hizo, por el resto de su vida. Siempre estará ahí. Con cada multa por correr a alta velocidad, con cada revisión de antecedentes, con cada búsqueda en internet, van aparecer esos… cargos por conducir bajo el influjo del alcohol." Las aletas de mi nariz se ensancharon mientras trataba de controlar mi temperamento. "Lo mirarán de forma diferente por ello, y comprendo que tratar de cambiar las cosas les causaría más problemas de lo que vale, pero maldita sea, tienes que encontrar una forma de compensárselo. Fuiste _tú_ quién hizo el trato con él y luego no cumpliste."

El rostro de Carlisle se mantuvo en calma, a pesar de las cosas que estaba diciendo. "¿Crees que no lo sé? No me estás diciendo nada que no me haya dicho yo mismo… que mi _esposa_ no me haya dicho. Repetidas veces. Son esos pensamientos los que me mantienen despierto por la noche."

"Lo siento. Yo no…" Dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Se supone que vendría a ver cómo estabas, no a…"

Carlisle se echó a reír, acercándose a mí y colocando sus manos en mis hombros. Sus ojos encontraron los míos, y parecían estar llenos de algo semejante al orgullo o asombro.

"Proteges a Edward, Bella. No hay nada malo en ello." Se echó a reír otra vez, diciendo, "Se protegen el uno al otro, cariño. Así es como _debería_ de ser. No podría haber elegido una mejor pareja para mi hijo. Esa es la verdad. Eres lo que él necesita—la calma para su tormenta, la verdad a sus mentiras, y el escudo para… bueno, esto." Hizo un gesto hacia sí mismo, enderezándose y soltando mis hombros.

"Tú sabes cómo funciona el negocio de la música, pero no deseas la fama, aunque de todos modos te llega. Y no dejas que te afecte. ¿Tienes idea de cómo era la última novia de Edward?"

No estaba esperando esa pregunta, así que resoplé una ruidosa y fea carcajada, pero Carlisle sonrió.

"Tomaré eso como un sí," dijo con un suspiro, todavía sonriendo al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos. "Muy bonita, pero Dios mío, vaya que era superficial."

"Y responsable de un montón de filtraciones," añadí, y él hizo una mueca al escuchar eso. "Aún lo está intentando, pero…" Encogió un hombro. "En realidad, nadie está escuchando."

"Bien." Sonrió, levantando su mano para dar unos golpecitos debajo de mi barbilla. "Bella, no estoy molesto con lo que dijiste. Para ser honestos, me alegra que mi hijo… De hecho, me alegra que mis dos hijos tengan mujeres muy fuertes en sus vidas. Yo solo…" Suspiró profundamente, extendiendo sus brazos, solo para volver a dejarlos caer a sus costados. "No tengo idea de cómo corregir mi error con Edward. Aclarar las cosas con las autoridades solo lo meterá en más problemas, y no puedo permitir eso. Podría pagarle cada centavo que puso en todo ello—las cuentas médicas de Bree, el coche, el seguro, los treinta días en este lugar…"

"Edward no quiere tu dinero. Demonios, si hubieras aceptado tu responsabilidad, probablemente te hubiese ayudado."

"Lo sé," suspiró otra vez. "Yo… ¿qué _puedo_ hacer?"

"No estoy segura. ¿Tal vez… si le preguntas?" Ofrecí, encogiéndome de hombros. "Pregúntale qué puedes hacer… En febrero va estar en casa por al menos una semana. Puedes preguntarle entonces. Me ofrecería a hacerlo, pero creo… que será mejor si viene de ti, de su _papá_."

Carlisle pareció sopesar eso por un momento pero entonces soltó un respiro y asintió. "Muy bien," dijo en voz baja. "Lo haré."

Me relajé un poco, al ver una pizca del verdadero Carlisle Cullen. Era muy parecido a Edward, cargando el peso del mundo en sus hombros. Mientras que Edward tenía su música, tenía a Masen y Radiant Eclipse para poner su corazón, su alma, su dolor en ella, Carlisle se volvió al alcohol. Ocurría todos los días, por todo el mundo, y la tierra aún giraba.

"¿Y el departamento?" Le pregunté, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.

"No lo sé, Bella," me dijo, sonando honesto y sincero. "Me gustaría pensar que puedo arreglar mi matrimonio, pero… tengo que enfrentar la posibilidad que tal vez no. Y me parece… muy incorrecto tomar algo de mi hijo… otra vez. Así que… no estoy seguro."

Observé su rostro que estaba fruncido por la dolorosa verdad que estaba diciendo, y sonreí en su dirección. "Es un techo sobre tu cabeza, al menos hasta que resuelvas qué hacer. Solo… avísame. Y ten en mente lo de Navidad."

"No vas a estar aquí… lo recuerdo," respondió con una sonrisa y estiró su mano para tirar de mi manga. "Gracias, Bella… por venir. Por todo lo que dijiste. Tú… significa mucho para mí. En verdad."

Lo abracé, sonreí, simplemente porque olía como a papá—como a loción para después de afeitar y menta. Me hizo extrañar los abrazos de papá, pero me aparté, asintiéndole un poco. Caminé por el pasillo para sacar mis cosas del casillero. Para cuando salí, la nieve había disminuido, pero podía darme cuenta que venía más. Me metí en el coche de Edward, simplemente porque me había pedido que lo condujera de vez en cuando, tomando una respiración profunda. Ese era el olor que echaba de menos, Edward. Cuero y colonia y algo silvestre.

El viaje a casa fue lento, helado, pero cuando me detuve en el callejón junto al bar, levanté la vista al tercer piso. Un poco más de dos semanas. Eso era todo. Me reí bajito, sacudiendo mi cabeza. Mi vida de antes era aburrida, con largas noches sirviendo bebidas, charlando con los clientes, y yendo a casa, a mi departamento. Tenía momentos divertidos con mi hermano, y también lo echaba de menos.

Sin embargo, nunca había pensado que necesitaba algo, hasta que un hermoso hombre, cubierto de tatuajes y cuero y el sonrojo más _sexy_ que había visto en mi vida, entró tambaleándose a mi bar. Ahora… lo extrañaba como si hubiera perdido una extremidad, y sabía que no cambiaría nada—ni los medios o sus problemas de familia o su loco trabajo. Pero sí deseaba que pudiera forzar el tiempo a avanzar. Solo tenía que soportar las próximas semanas.

 **~ooo~MBtM~ooo~**

* * *

 **(1) Cientos de días me han hecho más viejo**

 **Desde la última vez que vi tu hermoso rostro**

 **Cientos de mentiras me han hecho más frío**

 **Y no creo que pueda ver esto de la misma forma**

 **Pero todas las millas que nos separan**

 **Desaparecen ahora, cuando estoy soñando con tu rostro**

 **Estoy aquí sin ti, nena**

 **Pero todavía sigues en mi mente solitaria**

 **Pienso en ti, nena**

 **Y sueño contigo todo el tiempo**

 **Estoy aquí sin ti, nena**

 **Pero sigues conmigo en mis sueños**

 **Y esta noche somos solo tú y yo, sí**

 **Las millas siguen pasando**

 **Así como las personas abandonan su forma de decir hola**

 **He escuchado que esta vida está sobrevalorada**

 **Pero espero que mejore a medida que avanzamos**

 **(2) Pussy – Coño y otras cosas en español. Lo dejé en inglés porque era más difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas en español.**

 **(3) Peen – Otra forma de llamarle al pene :P y lo dejé en inglés por la misma razón que dejé "pussy".**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, parece que le está sirviendo a Carlisle la ayuda, y que lindo de parte de Bella estar dispuesta a visitarlo, y sin duda le ayudó mucho esa conversación que tuvo con él. Qué lástima que Esme no parece estar dispuesta a perdonarlo, es comprensible, pero aunque no son niños es comprensible también que tanto a Edward como a Emmett les preocupe ver el matrimonio de sus padres desmoronarse, ¿no creen? ¿Qué opinan de la decisión de Esme? ¿Y será que de alguna manera afecte la mejoría de Carlisle, que lo haga caer otra vez? Me encantaría saber su opinión :) Y estos pobres como sufren al estar separados, pero al menos ya tienen una fecha para volverse a ver. Y por último, ¿se esperaban esa reacción de Renee? ¿Será sincera? Como siempre estaré esperando ansiosa su respuesta en sus reviews, recuerden lo que hablamos hace poco, sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos por hacer esto para su diversión y es un incentivo para continuar haciéndolo.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Edward y Bella cullen, somas, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Masilobe, floriponcio, aliceforever85, Jess Herondale Cullen, dianacastgra, kaja0507, Brenda Cullenn, YessyVL13, Nadiia16, Antonia, alejandra1987, sabri-c, Sheei Luquee, debynoe, PRISOL, PEYCI CULLEN, Pera l.t, Srher Evans, semaJmAI, SharOn, Laliscg, Gabriela Cullen, injoa, Noelia, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Liz Vidal, ELIZABETH, Mafer, Maribel, nnuma76, LicetSalvatore, beakis, Adriu, Tata XOXO, Rosibel, saraipineda44, krisr0405, Cathaysa, Mica, lagie, Techu, erizo ikki, MilhLlop, glow0718, Edward y Bella Cullen 08, Manligrez, bbluelilas, Ericastelo, Lady Grigori, Tecupi, Cary, rjnavajas, freedom2604, Sully YM, andyG, Rosy Canul, patymdn, tulgarita, Yoliki, Pili, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos.**_


	18. Jugando de nuevo a la estrella

_No puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la historia es,_ _ **Drotuno,**_ _yo solo traduzco._

 **Y como siempre le doy la bienvenida y le agradezco a mi compañera de armas, mi querida Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por ayudarme a mejor la calidad de mis traducciones.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18 – Jugando de nuevo a la estrella**

 _Out there in the spotlight you're a million miles away_ _ **(1)**_

 _Every ounce of energy, you try to give away_

 _As the sweat pours out your body like the music that you play_

 _Later in the evening as you lie awake in bed_

 _With the echoes from the ampliefiers ringin' in your head_

 _You smoke the days last cigarette, remembering what she said_

 _Here I am, on the road again_

 _There I am, up on the stage_

 _Here I go, playing star again_

 _There I go, turn the page_

" _Turn the Page"—Metallica (orig. By Bob Seger)_

 **EDWARD**

"¡Buenas noches, Manchester!" Grité, arrojando mi camiseta a la audiencia, y la pirotecnia explotó como bomba, solo para que las luces se apagaran.

Los gritos de la multitud de New Hampshire eran fuertes, y la música seguía zumbando en mis oídos mientras la seguridad y el personal nos sacaban del escenario. Tan pronto como estuvimos detrás de la cortina, las luces del lugar se encendieron, permitiendo que los _fans_ se fueran. Mi corazón seguía golpeando con fuerza contra mis costillas, el sudor cayendo por mi rostro mientras Emmett agarraba mi hombro desnudo. El lugar era más pequeño, por lo que todos estábamos apiñados en una habitación más o menos grande, pero había comida, bebidas, y lugares para sentarnos. Sin embargo, las duchas tendrían que esperar hasta que volviéramos al hotel.

Mañana saldríamos temprano en los autobuses de la gira hacia Búfalo. De ahí, seguía Manhattan, y eso era lo que más estaba deseando. No solo porque Nueva York fuera una de las multitudinarias y ciudades más grandes, sino que era ahí donde vería a mi chica.

Me bebí de un trago una botella de agua, arrojando la vacía al bote de la basura y agarrando otra. Jake y Alec se reían de una cosa u otra. Alice ya estaba empacando sus cosas. Jasper derramando agua sobre su cabeza para enfriarse de una puta vez. A pesar del clima nevado de afuera, la arena tenía la calefacción encendida, y se sentía casi sofocante, sin mencionar que las luces y la pirotecnia estaban tan calientes como la superficie del sol. Mike metió sus manos en un cubo de agua helada, abriéndolas y cerrándolas lentamente.

Le hice una seña con mi barbilla. "¿Te duelen?"

"Na, pero se hinchan cuando duramos tanto tiempo."

Cuidábamos incansablemente del chico, lo que probablemente lo volvía loco, pero todos le habíamos prometido a Bella que lo mantendríamos a salvo, lejos de los problemas. Hasta ahora solo estábamos malditamente cansados. Siempre era al menos hasta la mitad del primer tramo de la gira que encontrábamos cierto grado de… normalidad. El descanso era genial, pero nos volvía un poco flojos, así que teníamos que volver a acostumbrarnos a todo. Con el viaje, las presentaciones, las entrevistas, y las sesiones de fotos, de todos modos no había mucho tiempo para meternos en problemas.

Comencé a reunir mis cosas, poniéndome mi camiseta y una sudadera, al menos para llegar a mi hotel a ducharme, cambiarme, y tener una videollamada con Bella. Me moría por saber cómo le había ido en su visita a mi papá, y joder, simplemente echaba de menos a mi chica.

Con ese pensamiento, encendí la pantalla de mi teléfono, sonriendo al ver unos cuantos mensajes.

 _Llegué a casa de Serenity, y no, no choqué tu coche._

 _No hay internet por la nieve. Si mi móvil no funciona, llámame a mi casa._

 _Te amo, Edward. Y solo faltan 13 días más. :)_

Sacudí mi cabeza por el clima y el hecho de que Bella me pateó el trasero en uno de nuestros juegos. Tendría que devolvérsela después. Enviándole un rápido mensaje de texto diciendo que la amaba y que pronto estaría en el hotel, apagué la pantalla de mi teléfono y lo puse en mi bolsillo. Estaba por buscar a Tony o un taxi para volver al hotel cuando Rose entró en la habitación con Tanya y Kate justo detrás de ella.

"Ah, mierda… está cabreada," gimió Alec, y todos nos le quedamos mirando. "Vamos, Rosie… ¿qué demonios es esta vez?"

"Acabamos de perder nuestro número de apertura," declaró, haciendo una pequeña mueca. "Shattered Glass tuvo que retirarse del resto de la gira."

"Esa es una maldita lástima; joder, era muy buenos. ¿Por qué?" Pregunté, recargándome en la mesa.

Shattered Glass eran cuatro chicos como de la edad de Mike, con una canción que en este momento estaba subiendo en los _rankings_. Rose había tenido suerte de incorporarlos a nuestra nueva gira.

"Los dos hermanos tienen que volver a casa. Su mamá está enferma… un ataque al corazón, si no me equivoco."

"Entonces… conseguimos a ese comediante o vivimos sin un número de apertura," Jasper sugirió, encogiendo un hombro.

"No, tendremos a Viper's Venom."

"¡Ah, _mierda_!" Siseé, sacudiendo mi cabeza y pasando una mano por mi sudoroso cabello, pero señalé a Rose. "¡Aro hizo esa mierda a propósito!"

"En realidad, no. Fui yo. Fue lo que pude conseguir con tan poco tiempo, Edward. Lo siento."

"¿Quién? ¿Y qué problema hay?" Mike preguntó, mirando de Rose a mí con ojos amplios.

"Son una banda de rock de solo chicas—más indie/alternativa que convencional. Son malditamente buenas… pero atemorizantes. La vocalista, Senna… está loca por Masen desde nuestra primera gira," explicó Jake, sonriendo en mi dirección y agachándose cuando le lancé mi botella medio vacía. "¡No quiero escucharlo!" Gritó pero al mismo tiempo se estaba riendo. "Al menos tú no…"

Me reía al mismo tiempo que mi cabeza caía hacia atrás. "Eso es muy cierto. Tú sí le entraste, ¿verdad?"

"Ah, Zafrina," suspiró con nostalgia. "Nunca pensé que sería ardiente estar atado, pero maldición…"

Mike soltó un resoplido, sacudiendo su cabeza y rodando los ojos en mi dirección. "Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema, además de la indiscreción de Jake?"

Sonriendo, agarré su hombro. "Están _locas_. Hablo de una locura salvaje y atemorizante. Este es solo un consejo de alguien que sabe… No las toques. Por más _sexies_ que sean, probarán cualquier cosa una vez, y no importa si es legal o no."

Hizo una mueca. "¿Tú?"

"Oh, demonios no." Me eché a reír otra vez, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Me divertí con ellas una vez. _Una sola vez_." Levanté un dedo. "Estaban fumando una mierda que provocaba visión borrosa y alucinaciones, amigo. Logré escapar. Jake, obviamente… no lo hizo."

Jake seguía sonriendo. "Creo que todavía tengo cicatrices," murmuró, dándose la vuelta y bajando solo un poco la cintura de sus pantalones, mostrándonos la parte superior de su nalga. "¿Siguen ahí? ¿Marcas de dientes?"

"¡Oh, mierda!" Siseó Mike. "Um, no gracias."

Con seriedad, me volví hacia él. "¿Sigues con Lauren?" Le pregunté en voz baja, y asintió. "Entonces, si quieres que siga siendo así, mantente alejado de Viper's Venom. Son un problema." Me volví hacia Rose. "Por favor… _por favor_ … si me quieres al menos un poquito, mantendrás a Senna lejos de mí."

Rose se echó a reír. "Relájate, cuñado."

"¿Relajarme? ¡Ella tiene un látigo!"

"Oh, maldición," murmuró Mike, haciendo una mueca. "Sí, no…"

"A eso me refiero precisamente," hice un gesto hacia él y me volví otra vez hacia Rose.

"Bueno, se encontrarán con nosotros en Búfalo para continuar la gira," dijo, encogiendo un hombro. "Habrá una nueva sesión de fotos y un anuncio de radio con el propósito de promocionar, así que… no sé, Edward… trae gas pimienta."

"O un traje blindado," refunfuñé, sonriendo con suficiencia cuando se rieron entre dientes. "Bien, como sea. ¿Ya podemos irnos?"

Tanya se echó a reír, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Apuesto que si fuera Bella sosteniendo ese látigo, cambiarías de opinión."

Sonriéndole, le lancé un guiño, sin decir una puta palabra. Probablemente tenía razón; mi ángel podía atarme y cubrirme con alquitrán y plumas, y me importaría una mierda. De hecho, la idea de Bella con todo el control y dominante sonaba… ardiente.

Kate resopló una carcajada. "Mira lo que iniciaste," regañó a su novia. "Pobre Bella." Sonrió al ver mi sonrisa lasciva pero me hizo un gesto con su mano para que me moviera. "Vamos, chicos. Tony tiene listo el autobús para volver al hotel."

Emmett nos guio por los pasillos, y nos detuvimos lo suficiente para firmar autógrafos y posar para unas cuantas fotos. Los _fans_ con los pases detrás del escenario, sin mencionar unas cuantas personas de las noticias locales, estaban reunidos justo antes de que saliéramos por las puertas. Los _fans_ , sin embargo, que sabían por dónde saldríamos, se habían reunido afuera detrás de barreras y seguridad para vernos una vez más al meternos al autobús.

El grupo estaba tranquilo y relajado. Estaban emocionados por vernos a todos juntos, por lo que les dimos tiempo. Las _fans_ femeninas pidieron abrazos, besos y fotos. Y al parecer habíamos adquirido _fans_ más jóvenes, con Mike ahora en la banda. Las preguntas que hicieron eran familiares, si no demasiado, pero estábamos acostumbrados a que ellos supieran todo de nosotros.

 _Alec, ¿cuándo se alivia tu esposa?_

 _Mike, ¿es difícil ser el chico nuevo?_

 _Chicos, ¿cuándo sale el DVD?_

 _Masen, ¿cómo está Bella? ¿Va unirse contigo a la gira?_

Sonreí con suficiencia, dándome la vuelta para ver a la persona que hizo la última pregunta. Era una chica, y si tuviera que adivinar, estaba en su adolescencia. Se movió nerviosa, su rostro poniéndose rojo, cuando mi mirada se posó en ella. Tenía gafas y estaba un poco regordeta, pero tenía unos brillantes ojos azules y una enorme sonrisa nerviosa. Ella simplemente me tendió su programa para que se lo firmara.

Lo tomé, preguntando, "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Donna."

Asintiendo, escribí un autógrafo específicamente dirigido a ella, y antes de regresarle el folleto, le dije, "Ella está bien. Y sí… pronto."

Donna sonrió. "Excelente. A nosotros nos agrada más que a Heidi."

Riéndome bajito, sacudí mi cabeza. "¿Nosotros?"

"Oh, sí… a tus _fans_ … La mayoría de nosotros estamos contentos por ti. Te ves… más feliz. Puedo añadirte al grupo de Facebook…"

Resoplando una suave carcajada, posé para una _selfie_ con ella. "Yo… no tengo Facebook, Donna, pero eso es dulce. Gracias."

Estaba de un color carmesí cuando la abracé otra vez, finalmente despidiéndome del pequeño grupo con un gesto de mi mano. Los _fans_ que llenaban los bordes del área de descarga gritaban, nos llamaban y coreaban, a pesar del clima frío y la nieve en el suelo. Todos nos despedimos con la mano una vez más antes de subir al autobús.

"¿Hiciste una nueva amiga?" Jasper me dijo bromeando.

"Aw, déjala en paz," le dije, sonriendo y sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Donna fue increíble… quería ser mi amiga en Facebook y todo."

Me sonrió y asintió. "Me dices cómo te va con eso."

Echándome a reír, me puse cómodo en el asiento y miré por la ventana mientras atravesábamos Manchester. El hotel no estaba lejos, pero con el tráfico del _show_ y la nieve, fue un viaje lento. Cuando nos detuvimos en el hotel, tuvimos que luchar para pasar por entre algunos _fans_ y los medios para entrar.

Mis oídos seguían zumbando un poco mientras calmaba mi impaciencia en el lento ascensor y su puta música tintineante. Bajamos en el piso superior, despidiéndonos con un gesto de nuestra mano mientras Rose nos recordaba que teníamos que irnos temprano por la mañana para ponernos en marcha hacia Búfalo. Marcus estaba desmantelando el escenario y viajaría por la noche para llegar antes que nosotros.

Una vez en mi habitación, tomé una rápida ducha, luego me puse unos pantalones de chándal y revisé la tableta.

"Maldición," gemí, sacudiendo mi cabeza ante el hecho de que estaba muerta. Había olvidado completamente enchufarla en el cargador, pero al marcar el número de Bella, supuse que se había desconectado.

"Hola," respondió en seguida.

"Hola, ángel," suspiré en alivio tan solo escuchando su voz al recargarme contra la cabecera. "El clima está feo, ¿eh?"

"Sí, pero ya tengo otra vez internet."

Me eché a reír. "Sí, bueno, soy un idiota. Mi tableta está muerta. Supongo que la desconecté cuando cargué mi teléfono esta mañana."

Su risita fue dulce pero breve. "Está bien. Solo… necesitaba escuchar tu voz más que nada."

Me enderecé. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué está mal?"

"Aw, Edward…"

"¿Mi papá te dijo algo? Bella, juro por Dios…"

"¡No! No, no lo hizo. Fui yo la que no pudo mantener la boca cerrada."

Mi boca se abrió. "Oh, demonios, cariño… cuéntame."

"Sé que prometí que solo vería cómo estaba, pero…"

Me contó sobre su visita a mi papá, sobre la corta sesión con la doctora Cope. También me contó que perdió su mierda con mi papá una vez que se quedaron solos, y no pude evitar reírme al escuchar su naturaleza protectora.

"Te amo." Me reí entre dientes, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"¿En serio? ¿No estás enojado? ¡Cariño, de verdad, me sobrepasé!"

"Na, si aprendí algo de estar en la oficina de la doctora Cope, es que es mejor expresar esa mierda," le expliqué, encogiendo un hombro que sabía no podía ver. "Entonces, ¿ya casi termina?"

"Sí, me refiero a que… se veía bien, Edward—saludable y tranquilo. Se supone que vea un terapeuta dos veces a la semana una vez que salga. Todavía está luchando con la culpa, y le dije sobre tu departamento, pero no sé si vaya a aceptarlo. Tu mamá sigue sin visitarlo, pero ha llamado. Aunque, tengo la impresión de que esas llamadas no salieron muy bien."

Suspirando, de nuevo me recargué en la cabecera. "Está enojada con él por mí."

"Está enojada porque le mintió, Edward, sin mencionar cómo su esposo usó a sus hijos."

"Aw, nena… somos hombres adultos."

Se echó a reír, y fue el sonido más dulce que había escuchado. "Ustedes siempre serán sus bebés, sin importar la edad que tengan."

Sonriendo, le dije, "Supongo que sí. Así que, ¿qué va a hacer él?"

"No estoy segura. Le conté lo que me dijiste sobre el departamento y le informé que no estaría ahí entre Navidad y Año Nuevo, así que no creo que vaya a verlo antes de que te vea a ti."

Gimiendo por el deseo de ella, me froté el rostro con mis manos. "Jesús, ángel, estoy ansioso porque llegué el día."

"No jodas," dijo con una carcajada. "Te extraño con locura. Mi vida es aburrida."

"¿Ningún nuevo cuento triste de pobres clientes ebrios?" Le dije bromeando.

"Unos cuantos, pero nada muy interesante. Unas cuantas esposas infieles, uno con el síndrome del nido vacío, y el pobre de Garrett escuchó todo sobre el viaje de una mujer para ver a su suegra. Ninguna hermosa estrella de rock verdaderamente dulce y perdida haciéndome caer…"

Sentí mis mejillas calentarse, pero me eché a reír. "Bien. Ese es mi trabajo."

"En efecto," bufó dramáticamente por la línea. "¿Cómo estuvo el _show_?"

"Bien. Muy bien, en realidad. Salimos mañana temprano para Búfalo. Oh, una _fan_ preguntó por ti."

Se echó a reír. "No…"

"Oh, sí. Donna es una gran _fan_. Me contó que tiene una página de Facebook y todo eso. Se ofreció a añadirme y esa mierda." Sonreí al escuchar su risa. "Les agradas _mucho_ más que Heidi."

Bella seguía riendo cuando dijo, "Oh, apuesto a que ese es el grupo del que Tori es miembro; apenas el otro día me lo estaba mostrando. Publican alguna mierda loca, pero lo más trascendente eran esas fotos de nosotros en Pike Place."

Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás en la almohada detrás de mí. Dios, echaba de menos esa mierda. Echaba de menos simplemente estar con Bella. Extrañaba la normalidad entre nosotros, la simplicidad de todo. Estar _alerta_ todo el tiempo era agotador.

Con esa idea en mente, le dije, "Bella, tienes que saber algo… vamos a tener una nueva banda de apertura. Es un grupo con el que hemos andado de gira antes… Viper's Venom."

"¿Ese grupo de chicas? Son buenas…" Su voz se apagó. "¿Por qué me lo estás diciendo? ¿Hubo…? ¿Tú…?"

" _Wow_ , tranquila, ángel," dije para tranquilizarla. "No hay nada malo en ello; es solo que una de ellas… algo así… como que… está encaprichada conmigo. O lo estaba. Tal vez ya no."

Bella soltó una carcajada. "¿Pero me lo dices en caso de que vea algo?"

"Sí, van a encontrarse con nosotros en el siguiente _show_ , de modo que habrá nuevas fotos y esa mierda. Es solo que no quería… Senna puede ser bastante… agresiva. ¡Jake todavía tiene cicatrices de una de ellas!"

Bella se partía de la puta risa, y yo sonreí.

" _Wow_ , ¿son de esas?"

"¡Látigos, ángel!" Siseé en un susurro.

"Aww, pobre bebé. ¿No te gusta que te aten y te nalgueen, _Masen_?"

"Tú puedes hacerme lo que sea. Senna me asusta."

"Bueno, Tori se aventuró en ese estilo de vida. Voy a ver si tiene una fusta o algo así."

Me eché a reír, aunque tuve que acomodar mi traidora polla de mierda. "No me extraña. ¿Hay algo en lo que no se haya aventurado?"

"Um, no. Probablemente no."

Sonriendo con suficiencia al escuchar eso, suspiré profundamente al mismo tiempo que mi cuerpo se relajaba con cada palabra hablada entre nosotros. Nada le ganaba a estas conversaciones. Jamás. Eran mejor que una cerveza fría o una ducha caliente. Joder, eran lo mejor para ayudarme a relajarme después de un _show_. Lo único que las mejoraría era si eran cara a cara. Nunca pensé que podía ser así de dulce, así de jodidamente fácil. Por más duro que fuera estar lejos de ella, era un bastardo agradecido por al menos tener esto.

"Juro que, cuando te vea, no voy a soltarte en todo el tiempo que estés conmigo." Mi voz salió más rasposa de lo que esperaba, pero no pude evitarlo.

"Se puede decir que estoy de acuerdo con ello," respondió. Escuché a alguien en el fondo, junto con otros ruidos. "Cariño, tengo que ir a ayudar a Tori. Un grupo grande del hotel acaba de entrar."

Le eché un vistazo al reloj, dándome cuenta que ella estaba tres horas por detrás de mí, así que todavía estaría trabajando. "¿Estás en tu oficina?"

"Sí."

"Dale un beso a ese fan-putá-stico escritorio." Sonreí al escuchar su gemido.

"No es gracioso, Edward."

"No… no fue para nada gracioso sino de verdad, malditamente caliente."

Se echó a reír. "Sí… te echo de menos. Te amo. Inicia un nuevo juego, porque tengo una larga noche por delante."

"Lo haré. También te amo."

 **~oOo~**

"Ed," escuché en alguna parte en la confusión de mi sueño. "¡Edward!"

Me levanté de golpe con un grito ahogado, mirando a mi hermano. Por una milésima de segundo, no estaba seguro de dónde demonios estaba, pero froté mi rostro con mis manos y me di la vuelta. Habíamos llegado a Manhattan a altas horas de la maldita madrugada.

"¿Qué?" Murmuré, entrecerrando los ojos a fin de verlo. Él se veía cabreado, pero también se veía jodidamente preocupado. "Aw, mierda… ¡¿Qué?!"

"Tenemos un problema." Hizo una mueca, sacudiendo su cabeza. "En realidad, tenemos un montón de problemas, y te necesito despierto para hablar de ellos."

"Mierda, está bien…" Gemí, saliendo de la cama y tambaleándome hacia el baño. Eché una meada y lavé mi rostro, volviendo a entrar para realmente verlo bien. "Jesús, ¿has dormido?"

"Sí, unas cuantas horas." Se levantó cuando se escuchó un golpe en la puerta. "Ordené comida, porque estoy hambriento, y vas a querer café."

Soltando un resoplido, le hice un gesto para que continuara, pasando los dedos por mi cabello. De pronto, un escalofrío subió por mi espalda. Si Emmett, no Rose, estaba aquí, entonces estaba ocurriendo alguna mierda seria. Me senté en el sofá de mi _suite_ , esperando mientras le daba una propina al tipo que trajo la comida. Emmett rodó el carrito hacia mí y tomó asiento en la silla junto a mí.

"De acuerdo," dije, agarrando el café primero y un pedazo de tostada. Mi hermano había ordenado todo el maldito menú, al parecer. "Escúpelo, oso."

Suspiró, cogiendo un tenedor y atacó una pila de huevos revueltos del tamaño de mi cabeza. Mezclé crema y azúcar en mi taza mientras él masticaba.

"No hay forma fácil de decir esto…" Gimió, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Mamá le está pidiendo a papá una separación."

"Ah, demonios." Froté mi rostro con mis manos. "Bueno, teníamos una idea…" Comencé a decir pero me detuve cuando sacudió su cabeza.

"Esas ni siquiera son las malas noticias. Papá… puede decirse que tuvo una recaída."

Se me cayó el alma a los pies al escuchar esa información. "Mierda, ¿siquiera tenía una semana de haber salido?"

"Sí, al parecer ella le mandó los papeles la semana que salió. Pero…" Levantó su tenedor, apuntando en mi dirección. "Tengo que darle crédito a papá, en serio. Se ingresó de nuevo en Serenity. Le hablaron a Rosie anoche; recibió el mensaje esta mañana."

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba al escuchar eso. "Qué… Bueno, ¿dónde se estaba quedando? Bella no me ha dicho que se haya presentado ni nada."

"Un colega del hospital tenía un departamento de garaje que le permitió usar. Sé que le habías ofrecido tu departamento, ¿pero tal vez era muy pronto para estar cerca de Charlie's?"

"Tal vez," admití, encogiendo un hombro. "También sabía que Bella no estaría ahí esta semana."

Mi corazón latió con fuerza al pensar en eso, y le eché un vistazo al reloj. Era tarde por la mañana para mí, pero sería temprano para ella. Pronto estaría en el aeropuerto, debido al largo viaje de Seattle a Nueva York. Me levanté y agarré mi teléfono, sonriendo al ver las fotos de su equipaje, su dulce rostro detrás del volante de su coche, y luego una foto de las puertas del aeropuerto. Sus mensajes eran igual de adorables.

 _¡Estoy en camino!_

 _Será mejor que no me hayas comprado nada para Navidad, Edward. Todo lo que quiero eres tú._

Me reí al leer ese porque era demasiado tarde. Ya le tenía un regalo, pero no había gastado un centavo en él, y Jasper y los chicos me habían estado ayudando por semanas, sin mencionar que Tanya había sido una gran ayuda.

Los mensajes cambiaron, pasando de entusiasmo a decepción.

 _¡Maldita sea, todo registrado y ahora el vuelo está retrasado!_

Levanté la vista para ver a Emmett. "¿Su vuelo está retrasado?"

"Sí, esa era otra cosa que iba a decirte," murmuró con un bocado de huevos en su boca. "Dependiendo de lo tarde que llegue, tal vez no puedas recogerla. Vas a tener que ir al Madison Square Garden para la prueba de sonido y esa mierda."

"¡Mierda!" Dije con brusquedad, rápidamente buscando su información de vuelo. Joder, seguía retrasada. De hecho, el avión que iba a tomar en Seattle llegaría desde San Diego en cualquier momento, si no había aterrizado ya, pero maldita sea, era muy tarde. "¡Maldición, le prometí que la recogería! ¡Si esta mierda sigue así, se perderá el _show_ y todo!"

"Relájate, pensaremos en algo. Rose está al tanto de su vuelo. De ser necesario, enviaremos a Tanya y Kate con Tony en la SUV a recogerla a La Guardia. La llevarán directamente al estadio."

Tenía ganas de lanzar algo, pero me volví a sentar y metí otro pedazo de tostada en mi boca.

"Relájate, amigo. Todo esto… ni siquiera son las peores noticias," murmuró, sacando su teléfono y dándomelo.

"¡Que me jodan, Em! ¿Qué más hay?" Le pregunté, pero él simplemente señaló la pantalla de su teléfono. Era un sitio de chismes, y el titular fue lo que primero llamó mi atención.

 _Desenfrenado vocalista de Radiant Eclipse, Masen, visto andando de fiesta en Nueva York_

Mi boca se abrió al leer la mierda distorsionada que estaba viendo. Era yo rodeado por las chicas de Viper's Venom. Tanto Senna como Zafrina estaban conmigo, pero también lo estaban Tanya y Kate y el resto de mis compañeros de banda. Esa fiesta había sido una aparición promocional para la gira organizada en Búfalo por una estación de radio local, pero esa mierda no la mencionaron. Solo mostraba el beso que Senna me había dado en la mejilla. Sacudí mi cabeza al ver el momento congelado en el tiempo. No me mostraba a mí empujándola suavemente y pidiéndole que no hiciera eso. No me mostraba diciéndole que tenía novia o su risa y su disculpa. A pesar de la agresividad de Senna, se había portado bastante bien al respecto. También había desviado su atención a Mike, pero le dio a él un susto de muerte, por lo que se había dado por vencida.

No, no mostraba nada de eso porque no encajaría con _Masen_. Le eché una ojeada al artículo, sacudiendo mi cabeza al leer cómo "fuentes" habían dicho que nos fuimos juntos, que habíamos llegado juntos al mismo hotel. Bueno, por supuesto que sí. Radiant Eclipse y Viper's Venom se estaban quedando en el mismo puñetero hotel y tomaron la misma maldita limosina para esa fiesta. Pero una vez más… no se mencionó esa mierda.

"¿Quién hizo esto?" Pregunté, con mi temperamento encendiéndose.

"No estamos seguros."

"Esto fue escrito específicamente para hacer que parezca…" Jadeé, arrojando su teléfono y agarrando el mío. Busqué frenéticamente el número de Bella, marcándolo.

"Hola," respondió, e hice una mueca al escuchar su voz. Lo había visto.

"Ángel, tienes que saber… eso no fue…"

"Estoy segura, Edward," dijo con un suspiro, "pero no puedo hablar. Están tratando de subirnos al avión."

"¿Todavía vas a venir?" Pregunté, simplemente porque sabía lo que parecía.

"¡Edward Cullen!" Dijo con brusquedad, y me encogí al escuchar su tono. "¡Por supuesto que voy a ir! Si crees que una mierda de artículo y foto manipulada va a detenerme…"

Me reí por puro nerviosismo. "Nada pasó, ángel. Lo prometo."

"Lo sé." Suspiró profundamente. "Edward, alguien me envió el artículo desde un número que no conozco, así que al parecer querían que pensara que había algo más detrás."

"¿Cuál es el número, Bella?" Le pregunté, poniéndome furioso porque alguien se estaba metiendo ahora con mi maldita chica. Podían publicar toda la mierda que quisiera sobre mí, pero con Bella era completamente diferente. Cabezas iban a rodar.

"No lo sé; aunque está en mi teléfono. Y tengo que irme, cariño. Hablaremos de ello cuando llegue."

"¡Bella, espera!" Grité en el teléfono.

"Edward…" Se escuchaba la risa en su dulce voz. "¡No puedo _llegar ahí_ si no me dejas colgar!"

"Lo sé," le dije con una risita, "pero cariño, tu retraso puede complicar las cosas, así que no voy a poder recogerte, Tanya y Kate estarán ahí, ¿de acuerdo? Te llevarán directamente conmigo."

"Eso imaginé," dijo ella. "Te amo."

"También te am…" Mi voz se apagó porque ya había colgado. Miré a Emmett. "Alguien está jodiendo con Bella. ¡Y quiero saber _quién_!"

La actitud de Emmett cambió por completo. Entró en modalidad de guardaespaldas y hermano mayor en un parpadeo... o un bocado de huevos, dependiendo de cómo lo veas. Su ceño se frunció mientras le contaba cómo alguien le había enviado el artículo.

"Iré con Tony a recogerla," declaró con firmeza, echándole un vistazo al reloj. "Si despega ahora, va a llegar tarde para el _show_ , pero volveremos a tiempo para que los baje del escenario y los saque del estadio." Empujó el carrito cerca de mí. "Come, hermanito. Tienen programada una entrevista en un programa, sin mencionar que creo que Rosie está trabajando para conseguir que estén en _Saturday Night Live_."

"Jesús," dije con un resoplido, vertiendo jarabe en mis panqueques y sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"Joder, estás en Nueva York por unos días, ¿por qué no aprovecharlo? Vas a necesitar toda esa mierda no solo para satisfacer a Aro, sino que puede servir en tu currículum… si sabes a lo que refiero."

Asentí, metiendo un bocado de panqueques a mi boca. Mis nervios se dispararon. Necesitaba a mi chica. Estaba preocupado por mis padres. Quería saber quién demonios quería que Bella creyera que la había engañado. Y hoy estaba jodidamente ocupado. No estaba seguro que más podía soportar.

 **~oOo~**

El vestidor y pasillos externos eran completamente diferentes antes de un _show_ que después. Después de un _show_ , decíamos pendejadas y reíamos, relajándonos después de haber estado llenos de energía. Antes de un _show_ , todos estábamos callados.

Jasper se sentaba en una silla en la esquina, punteando en su guitarra acústica, solo para calentarse. Mike se perdía en sus pensamientos, girando sus baquetas entre sus dedos. Alec algunas veces llamaba a su esposa, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se sentaba en silencio con los ojos cerrados. Jacob siempre llamaba a su papá, sin importar dónde o en qué zona horaria estábamos; hablaba en voz baja con Leah, pero su llamada era para su padre.

Yo tendía a pasearme de un lado a otro, por lo general en el pasillo, mi cabeza llenándose con el orden de las canciones que tocaríamos. Me recordaba en qué ciudad o estado estaba. Sacaba de mi cabeza toda mierda de mi vida y ponía a Masen al frente. Tenía que dejar de preocuparme por mis padres en el siguiente par de horas, olvidarme de los medios y el artículo que había sido manipulado para verse como algo que no era, y tenía que dejar de sentirme ansioso por el hecho de que no podría recoger a mi chica del aeropuerto.

Emmett ya se había ido. Él y Tony salieron del Garden casi tan pronto como nos trajeron de nuevo y nos dejaron dentro. Tanya y Kate habían ido con ellos, simplemente porque estaban tan malditamente encabronadas por el artículo, que iban a contarle a Bella todo lo que sucedió. Tenían fotos y pruebas, y estuvieron a punto de atacar a Senna cuando entramos para la prueba de sonido. En defensa de Senna, no fue su culpa; simplemente se vio envuelta en mierda centrada en mí. Sin embargo, estaba muy seguro que Rose estaba cazando cabezas mientras yo me paseaba en el pasillo.

Viper's Venom estaba en ese momento en el escenario, y podía escuchar su intervención acercarse a su final. Tomé una respiración profunda, dejándola salir. Tenía que obligarme a sacar todo de mi cabeza. Música, solo música. Sacudí mis brazos y rodé mi cabeza para tronar mi cuello. Cuando saliera al escenario, quería dar todo lo que tenía al público. Quería que lo nuevo sonara increíble, que lo viejo fuera como lo recordaban, y toda la maldita cosa tenía que ser una excelente experiencia.

Me di la vuelta para caminar por el pasillo, solo para detenerme en seco cuando Rose y Mike estaba ahí de pie.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté, mirándolos a ambos.

"Ya aterrizó, cariño," dijo Rose con una carcajada. "Ahora… ya puedes relajarte, ¿de acuerdo?"

Mike sonrió. "Sí, y no te atrevas a preocuparte por ese artículo. Le dejé a mi hermana un larguísimo mensaje de voz diciéndole lo que realmente sucedió, y lo recibirá cuando encienda el teléfono. B te ama, hombre, así que… vamos a hacer lo que hacemos."

"Gracias." Me relajé, recargándome contra la pared. Giré mi cabeza hacia Rose cuando se acercó a mí. "No importa lo que otros piensen más que ella, lo sabes, ¿verdad?" Le pregunté.

"Lo sé," dijo con una sonrisa, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. "Pero _a mí sí_. _Me importa_. Ese artículo fue pura manipulación."

"No es diferente de cualquier revistilla de chismes, Rosie. El problema que tengo es… ¿quién se lo envió a Bella? ¿Quién se ocultó detrás de un número de teléfono anónimo solo para asegurarse de que lo viera? No creo que haya sido la gente que escribió el artículo—estoy acostumbrado a esa mierda—pero alguien estuvo esperando algo así, ¡y se aseguró que _mi chica_ lo viera!" Me golpeé el pecho. "¡Pueden tratar de lastimarme, pero no se saldrán con la suya haciéndoselo a ella!"

"No lo sé. Aunque voy a revisar el teléfono de Bella." Agarró mi rostro, apretándolo un poco. "Quiero que saques todo esto de tu cabeza, cuñado. Todo. Este es el Madison Square Garden, y necesito que Masen dé lo mejor de sí. Esta es la ciudad de Nueva York, y tienes la oportunidad de salir en _SNL_ … todavía estoy trabajando en ello. Pero te lo juro, tan pronto como ella esté aquí dentro de esta arena, la colocaré a un lado del escenario solo para ti. ¿Está bien?"

Asentí, tomando una respiración profunda y dejándola salir. Rose sonrió un poco, asintiendo una vez.

Justo antes de que se alejara de mí, se detuvo. "Oh, sí, ¿y tu papá? No bebió. Estuvo _de verdad muy cerca de esa mierda_ , pero no lo hizo. Pensó que era mejor prevenir que lamentar y volvió a ingresar a Serenity."

Mi boca se abrió. "¿En serio?"

"Sip." Asintió otra vez, sonriendo con un dejo de orgullo. "Al parecer recibió los papeles de tu mamá, caminó al bar más cercano, ordenó una bebida, y luego se quedó inmóvil. Llamó a la doctora Cope."

" _Wow_." Mis cejas se elevaron, y mi boca se abrió.

"De veras que sí, _wow_." Se echó a reír. "Ahora voy a hablar con tu mamá. Estoy algo interesada en saber qué estaba pensando al enviarle eso la semana en que salió. Ahora… tu chica está en la ciudad a salvo con Emmett. Tu papá… está llegando ahí. Solo… deja que todo se vaya, Edward."

Asentí, metiendo los auriculares en mis oídos y subiendo el volumen. Sentí el bajo, la letra, el grito de la guitarra por todo mi cuerpo. Sentí que todo se esfumaba hasta que no había nada más que las notas y yo. Canción tras canción que sonaba, hasta que Marcus apareció con mi guitarra en mano. Rose tomó mi iPod mientras el sonido de la multitud provocaba que un escalofrío recorriera mi piel. Estaban listos, y nosotros también.

Me volví para ver a los chicos. Jacob puso su mano en medio, y todos pusimos la nuestra encima.

"¡Vamos a hacerlo!" Coreamos, siguiendo a Marcus por los pasillos hacia la parte de atrás del escenario.

Las luces se atenuaron, la multitud rugió, y Jake saltaba sobre la punta de sus pies. Todo el lugar se oscureció y luces estroboscópicas aparecieron, ocultándonos mientras tomábamos el escenario. Era ese momento. Esos primeros segundos los que hacían que toda la mierda valiera la pena. Las primeras notas de Jasper, los primeros ritmos de Mike, y los gritos de cada uno de los miembros de la audiencia.

Fui el último en subir al escenario, lo que solo provocó un alboroto aún más grande. Caminando hacia el micrófono, grité, "¡Ciudad de Nueva York! ¡¿Están listos?!"

Sonriéndole a Jasper al escuchar la reacción, asentí, saltando una vez, y cuando mis pies tocaron el escenario, los fuegos pirotécnicos explotaron, dándonos la entrada. El público era electrizante, las canciones estaban perfectamente alineadas con la iluminación de Marcus, y me perdí en todo eso.

Fue como en la cuarta canción que mi corazón simplemente _lo supo_. Podía sentir sus ojos en mí, a pesar de la enorme multitud tratando de agarrarme y gritando mientras corría de un extremo del escenario al otro. Aproveché el solo de guitarra de Jasper para echar un vistazo a un lado del escenario. Me hubiese reído al ver la sonrisa tonta de mi hermano, al ver a Tanya y Kate con sus brazos alrededor de una persona que me había estado muriendo por ver, pero no pude. No hubo risa. Solo puro alivio al verla.

Caminé dando zancadas a un costado del escenario, sin importarme que estaba escurriendo de sudor, y que mi parte se acercaba. Solo quería verla, tocarla, asegurarme que el ángel que en ese momento me sonreía era real.

Mi hermano y las chicas retrocedieron, dejando a Bella sola, y estiré mis brazos para atraerla a mí.

"Joder, estás aquí," gruñí contra sus labios, y ella tiró de mi rostro hasta que mi frente encontró la suya.

"Y estaré justo aquí cuando termines," me prometió con la risa más dulce que había escuchado. "Eres mío por una semana, Masen," dijo bromeando, besándome una vez y encendiendo toda mi alma. "Planeo ser muy… _egoísta_."

Me eché a reír, simplemente porque nuestra pequeña broma privada no pasaba de moda. "Bien. Joder, no muevas tu dulce trasero de este lugar, ángel."

Soltó una risita, acercándome. "Oh, sí, ¿y quieres saber cómo sé que ese artículo son pendejadas, a pesar de tus testigos?" Preguntó, señalando a su hermano y luego a Emmett, Kate, y Tanya, que lucían como si los hubieran atrapado. Cuando me encogí de hombros, me dijo, "Porque cuando _yo_ te beso en la mejilla, te sonrojas, Edward."

Sonriendo con suficiencia, asentí pero la señalé al levantarle una ceja. "Ni un puto centímetro, Bella. ¡Lo digo en serio!"

Salí corriendo de vuelta al escenario para terminar el _show_ que ahora tenía la mejor audiencia del puñetero planeta. Les di todo, porque cuando dejara ese escenario al final, tenía que ponerme al día con mi chica.

* * *

 **(1) Ahí afuera a la vista de todos estás a un millón de millas de aquí**

 **Cada pizca de energía, tratas de entregar**

 **Mientras el sudor cae por tu cuerpo como la música que tocas**

 **Tarde por la noche mientras yaces en la cama despierto**

 **Con el eco de los amplificadores sonando en tu cabeza**

 **Te fumas el último cigarrillo del día, recordando lo que ella dijo**

 **Aquí estoy, de gira otra vez**

 **Ahí estoy, arriba del escenario**

 **Aquí voy, jugando a la estrella de nuevo**

 **Ahí voy, dale vuelta a la página**

* * *

 _ **¡Ya está con él otra vez! Sin duda ese reencuentro va estar caliente. Mientras tanto, consideremos este capítulo, pasaron muchas cosas. Ya tuvieron su primera prueba con esa basura de artículo queriendo distorsionar una salida completamente promocional, haciéndola parecer como una noche de juerga, al menos Senna entendió que Masen no está disponible, pero ese besito sí que se prestó para malentendidos. ¿Quién le enviaría a Bella el artículo? ¿De quién sospechan? Hay muchos interesados en separarlos, al menos tres que podemos contar, Aro, Heidi y James, por diferentes razones, pero sin duda lo desean. Y otra cosa, ¡¿qué carajos estaba pensando Esme?! Eso mismo dijo mi querida Beta :P No exactamente así, pero lo dijo, y concuerdo. ¿Ustedes que piensan? ¿Qué razones tendrá? Espero ansiosa sus respuestas en un review, recuerden que sus reviews son los que nos mantienen aquí, son el pago a nuestros esfuerzos por darles un rato de diversión.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Smedina, Nadiia16, SharOn, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Shikara65, Maribel, Cary, Sully YM, Vanina Iliana, Liz Vidal, YessyVL13, Noelia, Manligrez, Cathaysa, Sheei Luquee, Edward y Bella cullen, Melania, freedom2604, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, LicetSalvatore, tulgarita, Isabelfromnowon, Brenda Cullenn, Rosibel, Lorenita22, lagie, villachica, ELIZABETH, Karen CullenPattz, Laliscg, Tecupi, debynoe, krisr0405, Pera l.t, Fer Herrera, Lady Grigori, injoa, , maries24, lizdayanna, andyG, alejandra1987, LeidaJim, Abii, patymdn, elianapeluso750, Tata XOXO, Gabriela Cullen, Johanna, Pam Malfoy Black, kaja0507, nnuma76, Pili, saraipineda44, Ericastelo, Mafer, Rosy canul, Srher Evans, myaenriquez02, rjnavajas, glow0718, Maria Swan de Cullen, Danilp, bbluelilas, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo ;)**_


	19. Querido Dios

_No puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la historia es,_ _ **Drotuno,**_ _yo solo traduzco._

 **Y como siempre le doy la bienvenida y le agradezco a mi compañera de armas, mi querida Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por ayudarme a mejor la calidad de mis traducciones.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19 – Querido Dios**

 _There's nothing here for me, on this barren road_ _ **(1)**_

 _There's no one here while the city sleeps_

 _And all the shops are closed_

 _Can't help but think of the times I've had with you_

 _Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah_

 _Dear God, the only thing I ask of you_

 _Is to hold her when I'm not around_

 _When I'm much too far away_

 _We all need that person who can be true to you_

 _I left her when I found her_

 _And now I wish I'd stayed_

' _Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired_

 _I'm missing you again, oh no…_

 _Once again_

 _Some search, never finding a way_

 _Before long, they waste away_

 _I found you, something told me to stay_

 _I gave in, to selfish ways_

 _And how I miss someone to hold_

 _When hope begins to fade…_

" _Dear God" – Avenged Sevenfold_

 **EDWARD**

Cerré la llave de la ducha, agarré una toalla, y me sequé rápidamente. Envolviendo la toalla alrededor de mi cintura, traté de tomarme mi tiempo y darle a Bella un minuto o dos con su hermano en la habitación de al lado.

El _show_ había sido uno de los mejores desde que empezamos la gira. Estaba seguro que se lo debía todo a la hermosa chica justo afuera del baño en el camerino. En el momento que posé mis ojos en ella, todo lo que se me había acumulado desapareció, dejándome libre para darlo todo en el escenario. Radiant Eclipse había terminado dando dos _encore_.

Ahora… la noche estaba libre. Estaríamos en Manhattan por un par de días antes de irnos a Columbus, Ohio, terminando finalmente el año en Nashville. Tendría a Bella por un poco más de una semana. Volaría a casa a Seattle desde Nashville el primer día del año. No la vería de nuevo hasta bien entrado el mes de febrero, cuando iríamos a casa para nuestro primer descanso de la gira.

Con otra toalla, sequé bruscamente mi cabello, dándome la vuelta cuando escuché el clic de la puerta del baño. Sonriendo con suficiencia, dije, "Ángel, estaba tratando de darte tiempo con Mike."

Sonrió. "Él también necesita una ducha. Cómo no se derriten con el sudor, es algo que nunca entenderé."

Riéndome, me encogí de hombros, mis ojos permanecieron en ella mientras caminaba hacia el tocador. "Te acostumbras, supongo."

Se subió a la encimera, tendiéndome su mano. "La toalla."

Cuando se la di, ella estiró su mano y tiró de la mía para acercarme. Envolvió la toalla en mi cabeza, secando cuidadosamente el resto de mi cabello. Una vez que terminó con eso, secó las gotas de agua que todavía colgaban de mi pecho y estómago. Sus dedos pasaron por mi cabello, y me sonrió cuando consideró que estaba seco, envolviéndome por último con su cuerpo.

"Dios, te eché de menos," dijo entre su aliento en la curva de mi cuello.

La abracé con fuerza, simplemente cayendo en la tentación y levantándola de la encimera. Con mi rostro enterrado en su cuello, susurré, "Nunca pensé que llegaríamos hasta aquí. Joder, yo…"

"Lamento lo de tu papá y ese artículo. Siento que te haya dejado en el teléfono."

Sonriendo en su cuello, me eché hacia atrás, presionándola contra la pared más cercana. "Cierra la boca, Bella," le dije riéndome entre dientes. "Estás aquí. No le dijiste nada a mi papá que no necesitara escuchar, y ese artículo fue simplemente… la norma, cariño. Estoy acostumbrado a ello. Y el teléfono, bueno… sobreviví con solo saber que estabas subiendo al avión para llegar a mí." La besé. Con ganas. La deseaba tanto que apenas podía pensar claramente, pero tenía que sacarla del Madison Square Garden, y tenía que preguntar una cosa. "¿Le diste…" Lamí mis labios, tomando un profundo suspiro para controlar mis deseos y mi temperamento. "¿Le diste el número de teléfono a Rose?"

"Sí," respondió, levantando su mano para deslizar sus dedos por mi mandíbula. "Luego ella llamó a su tío."

Asentí. Me había imaginado que Rose llamaría a Jenks. "Muy bien, entonces la dejaré que lidie con ello, porque maldita sea, quiero saber quién te envió eso."

Bella me besó para cerrarme la boca. "Sí, bueno… no esta noche. No te he visto en semanas, y te he extrañado, así que… señor Cullen, va a tener que dejarme demostrar toda clase de _egoísmo_." Sonrió cuando dejé un besó con un gruñido en sus labios. "De hecho, esto, justo aquí, es un maldito buen comienzo."

Sentí mis mejillas calentarse ante el hecho de que ella seguía envolviéndome, y que la estaba presionando contra la pared.

Su risita se mezcló con un gemido al tomar mi rostro entre sus manos. "¡Oh maldita sea, extrañé ese sonrojo!"

Me sorprendí siendo besado hasta la inconsciencia. Mi mano se estrelló contra la pared a un lado de su cabeza, y me derretí en ella. Lenguas se reunieron, y mis caderas se dispararon hacia adelante. Las manos de Bella deambularon por todas partes—en mi cabello, mis hombros, mi espalda—todo mientras sus piernas permanecían envolviendo con fuerza mi cuerpo.

"Edward," gimió, y murmuré contra la piel de su dulce cuello. "Cariño, por favor…"

Me aparté, lamiendo mis labios, solo para morder con fuerza mi labio inferior. "Tenemos que _irnos_." Su risa me hizo sonreír, pero me detuve por un momento, acariciando su nariz con la mía. "Muy bien, muy bien, muy bien… sería un pendejo si te llevo directamente al hotel, ángel. Así que… estamos en la gran manzana… juntos… y es Navidad. Hablaste de egoísmo, pero joder, Bella. A estas alturas tomaría lo que sea. Haremos lo que sea que quieras."

Bella sonrió con suficiencia, pero sus ojos estaban oscuros al deslizar una mano entre nosotros. "No puedes precisamente salir en público con este problema que tienes, Edward."

Bufé una carcajada, y mis ojos rodaron a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza cuando cálidas y suaves caricias tentaron el borde de la toalla alrededor de mi cintura, solo para bajar a dónde estaba jodidamente ansioso por ella.

"Bella… ángel…" Gemí, apartándola de la pared y volviendo a poner su dulce trasero sobre el tocador. "No iba… esto no era…" Mi frente cayó en la suya cuando mi toalla cayó a mis pies en las baldosas del baño. A pesar de lo mucho que la había echado de menos, y como seguía lleno de adrenalina por el _show_ , no quise atacarla en el momento que estuvimos solos, pero maldita sea, ella se sentía demasiado bien, simplemente perfecta. "Puedo esperar. Es solo que…"

Besos cálidos y húmedos encontraron la piel de mi cuello, dejando un sendero de fuego, hasta que sus labios estuvieron en mi oído. "Egoísta, cariño," me recordó en un susurro malditamente _sexy_. "Me encanta que me desees tanto, Edward, así que déjame ayudarte."

Su mano envolvió mi polla, y se me escapó un siseo al mismo tiempo que asentía contra su frente sin pensarlo. No había jodida manera que pudiera decirle que no a estas alturas.

"¿Así está bien?" Preguntó con sus labios apenas dejando mi oído. "¿O más?"

"No, no… está bien… en realidad, es jodidamente increíble," jadeé, mis ojos cerrándose con fuerza.

Sus palabras, sus caricias, el simple hecho de que estuviera justo ahí después de tanto maldito tiempo, me estaba enviando velozmente al abismo. No duraría mucho, lo que podría haber sido por la técnica de su locura. Estaba liberando la tensión. Me conocía mejor que incluso yo mismo. Y fue esa idea lo que me llevó al punto de no retorno.

"Te amo, te amo… estoy muy cerca, Bella… Yo…"

Mi respiración se hizo irregular al mismo tiempo que mi frente cayó en la curva de su cuello. Bella dejó besos en mi hombro y mi mandíbula, sonriendo contra mi piel cuando un escalofrío sacudió todo mi cuerpo mientras me limpiaba con una toalla junto a ella.

"¿Mejor?" Susurró.

Asintiendo vehementemente, besé su cuello, mejilla y luego su boca. "Sí," dije con un suspiro, una sonrisa perezosa curveando mi rostro. "Ni siquiera me acerco a haber terminado contigo, ángel, pero al menos puedo pensar."

Se rio suavemente. "Vamos a vestirte, y partiremos de ahí. Tony dijo que es nuestro para usarlo esta noche, así que…"

Sonriendo, asentí y dejé escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio de que al menos podía pensar claramente. "Muy bien. Déjame vestirme, y saldremos de aquí." Me puse mis _jeans_ , una camiseta de manga larga, y una sudadera a sabiendas que estaba helando afuera. "Vas a tener que ser paciente con nosotros, ángel," le dije, agarrando mi chaqueta de cuero. "Todavía tenemos que ver a los _fans_ con pases detrás del escenario."

Bella se encogió ligeramente de hombros y sonrió. "Lo que digas…"

Una vez que estuve vestido, ayudé a Bella a bajar del tocador y salimos al camerino. Todos los chicos estaban limpios, pero Rose nos estaba esperando.

"Le envié ese número a tío Jay," dijo, su ceño frunciéndose. "Y Senna dijo que te dijera que lo siente. No lo sabía."

"Lo sé." No le di importancia a la disculpa de Senna. "¿Qué dijo Jenks?"

"Está investigando el número ahora… dijo que sabrá algo por la mañana." Cuando asentí, se volvió para vernos a todos. "Chicos, todavía tienen que ver a los que tienen pases detrás del escenario, pero traten de comportarse. Hay uno ahí afuera… que probablemente tiene catorce o quince años. Como sea, está en una silla de ruedas, y está súper emocionado. Este _show_ es parte de Make-A-Wish **(2)** , así que…"

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba al escuchar eso, pero me volví hacia Tanya. "¿Tenemos algo?"

"Sí, podemos conseguir algo." Revisó una caja junto a la puerta. Consiguió un póster de Radiant Eclipse, un par de camisetas, y un puñado de cositas—llaveros, calcomanías, y algunos CD.

El póster era la clave, así que lo tomé de sus manos, lo saqué de la manga de plástico y lo desenrollé en la mesa más cercana. "Chicos, vengan aquí. Vengan a firmar esto."

Pasamos el marcador permanente, cada uno escribiendo nuestro autógrafo junto a nuestra imagen en el póster. Tanya puso una bolsa encima de la mesa y un par de baquetas aparecieron frente a mí. Sonriendo, las tomé de Mike, poniéndolas en la bolsa.

"Muy bien, vamos," les dije, pero miré a Bella, quién retrocedió para quedarse junto a Rose.

"Estoy bien. Ve," dijo, sonriéndome con suficiencia.

Asintiendo, seguí a Emmett saliendo por la puerta del camerino hacia el área de espera para los que tiene pases detrás del escenario. Era el normal encuentro con _fans_ , con autógrafos y fotos. El chico en silla de ruedas pareció esperar pacientemente, y estaba casi seguro que estaba enfermo de cáncer. Llevaba puesta una bandana y una gorra de béisbol como yo hacía de vez en cuando en el escenario, pero su rostro y sus brazos no tenían un solo pelo, por lo que podía adivinar que tampoco su cabeza. Había un tubo de respiración debajo de su nariz conectado a un tanque en la parte trasera de su silla de ruedas.

Estas eran las partes difíciles, las cosas que me hacían sentir que la mierda que hacía marcaba una diferencia, sin embargo, también me rompían el corazón. Pensar que el _maldito último deseo_ de este chico era vernos, conocernos… era algo difícil de comprender. También me hacía querer hacer bien mi mierda, hacer que ese último deseo contara para algo.

"Masen," dijo él, su voz baja, pero sus ojos estaban brillantes.

Estreché su mano, poniéndome de cuclillas junto a su silla. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Denis."

"Bueno, es un gusto conocerte, Denis. ¿Disfrutaste del _show_?"

"Aw, sí," dijo emocionado y sonriendo. "¡Tuve unos asientos increíbles! El estar en esta cosa," dijo, dando unos golpecitos en el brazo de su silla, "¡Casi me puso en la primera fila!"

Sonriendo, le di la bolsa con todas las cosas en ella, mostrándole el póster. Y di un fuerte silbido para llamar la atención de los chicos. Pasamos los siguientes minutos tomándonos fotos y hablando con sus padres. Al parecer, Denis tenía leucemia, que había estado en remisión por dos años, solo para volver con putas ganas. No estaban seguros si la quimio la haría retroceder, pero todos parecían optimistas.

Cuando terminamos, me volví hacia Rose. "Averigua cuál es su hospital y luego envía una donación para sus facturas. Hazlo a nombre de todos nosotros," le dije, haciendo un gesto hacia mis compañeros de banda, y Jasper asintió de acuerdo.

"Ya lo hice," admitió con una sonrisa. "El autobús está listo para ustedes chicos, y Tony llevó el coche privado a la parte de atrás para ustedes dos."

Asentí en agradecimiento. Quería pasar tiempo con Bella a solas. Habría mucho tiempo para pasarlo en el autobús una vez que dejáramos Nueva York, pero nuestra primera noche, quería consentirla, aunque probablemente hubiese estado igual de cómoda en un maldito taxi.

Emmett nos sacó hacia el autobús, y Tony nos estaba esperando a Bella y a mí con la puerta trasera del coche negro abierta. Rose nos recordó el programa—cuándo nos íbamos, cuándo era la siguiente entrevista, y el hecho de que teníamos dos días de descanso—pero también nos recordó que mantuviéramos cerca el teléfono, solo por si acaso se nos necesitara en alguna parte. Estaba muy seguro que todavía tenía la esperanza de _Saturday Night Live_ , pero yo iba a esperar sentado. Tendría que ser esa misma semana o no lo haríamos, simplemente debido a conflictos de agenda.

Esperé hasta que Bella estuviera sentada antes de seguirla, y Tony cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros. Una vez que estuvo en el asiento del conductor, se volvió hacia nosotros.

"Masen… ¿a dónde?"

"¿Traes maletas?" Le pregunté a Bella.

"Ya las deposité en tu habitación," respondió Tony por ella.

"Maldición, has estado muy ocupado, Tone." Le dije en broma, sonriendo al escuchar su risa ronca, pero me volví una vez más hacia Bella. "¿A dónde quieres ir, ángel? La mejor comida del planeta está justo aquí—perros calientes, pizza, comida china…"

Bella se echó a reír pero se encogió de hombros. "Lo que sea."

Me volví de nuevo hacia Tony. "¿Qué tal ese restaurante de pizza donde nos llevaste la última vez?"

"Está en Brooklyn," me advirtió.

"Estoy muy seguro que no tenemos prisa, hombre. Adelante."

"Sí, señor," dijo, y sonreí con suficiencia cuando elevó la barrera entre nosotros.

Me puse cómodo tan pronto como el coche comenzó a moverse, solo para gruñir cuando una pequeña morena se plantó en mi regazo.

"¿Hambriento?" Me preguntó en un susurro, pero sus ojos estaban negros, fieros, y llenos de una emoción que definitivamente podía entender.

"Maldición, muerto de hambre," susurré, mis manos agarrando su trasero y acercándola. Desafortunadamente, esa acción provocó la más deliciosa fricción cuando nuestros _jeans_ se frotaron, y gemí contra sus labios. "Y no de comida, ángel."

Sonreí al escuchar su dulce risa. Dios, había echado de menos ese sonido en persona.

Las caderas de Bella se movieron, restregándose sobre mí, y mis ojos rodaron dentro de mi cabeza. Ese dulce coño estaba evidentemente necesitado, buscando más y más. Sin pensarlo, nos rodé, la tendí sobre el asiento de piel.

Ella se veía como cada sueño, cada video de rock, o cada maldita película de alguien famoso en el asiento trasero de un puñetero coche. Una parte de mí quería follarla hasta dejarla estúpida ahí atrás, solo para ver si podía mantenerse callada. Otra parte de mí sabía que era un cliché y estúpido. Pero era jodidamente difícil resistirse a ella, sobre todo cuando sus manos empujaron la chaqueta de mis hombros al mismo tiempo que arrastraba esos increíbles labios por mi cuello.

Sujetando sus manos juguetonamente sobre su cabeza, dejé caer mi frente en la suya. "¿Quieres ser egoísta, Bella? Puedo ser egoísta… creo que es mi turno, de todos modos."

Podía darme cuenta que ella no sabía si reír o suplicar, pero en realidad no le di opción. Sujetando sus manos en una de las mías, bajé la otra por su cuerpo, entre sus senos, hasta que al fin llegué al botón de sus _jeans_. Abrí el botón con destreza y bajé el cierre. Iba a darle egoísmo a Bella.

"Veamos que tanto me has extrañado," la provoqué, levantando su blusa lo suficiente para poder ver su tatuaje, su estómago y un nuevo piercing en su ombligo. "Lindo," le dije con una risita, jugando con lo que parecía ser una pequeña nota musical.

Se rio sin aliento, su cabeza cayendo un poco hacia atrás, y forcejeó para liberar sus manos. "Edward…"

Solté sus muñecas al mismo tiempo que deslicé mi mano dentro de sus _jeans_ , bajo lo que se sentía como algo sedoso y de encaje. Mordiendo mi labio inferior, mis ojos se movieron rápidamente entre su deslumbrante rostro y el lugar donde había desaparecido mi mano. Estaba húmeda, caliente e hinchada, sin mencionar apretándose un poco al sentir mi toque.

" _Sí_ me echaste de menos."

"Oh Dios, demasiado…"

Rozando suaves besos en sus labios, le susurré, "Entonces, déjame hacer que te corras, ángel. Tómalo. Todo." A pesar de los apretados _jeans_ , mis dedos se deslizaron fácilmente dentro de ella, y el gemido más _sexy_ salió de ella. Utilicé la parte inferior de mi palma para frotarla contra su clítoris, curveando mis dedos. "Te amo, nena. Déjame hacer esto por ti. Déjate llevar. Solo tómalo."

Que me jodan, extrañaba sus sonidos, el sentirla, su aroma. Había echado de menos como reaccionaba a todo lo que le decía y le hacía, pero más que nada, echaba de menos cómo me hacía sentir como un maldito héroe, sobre todo cuando mi nombre salió de ella en un siseo contra mis labios.

Sonriendo al ver sus ojos soñolientos por su orgasmo, mordisqueé sus labios, pero no pude resistirme a su sabor al lamer mis dedos. Mi objetivo era beber de la fuente antes de que terminara la noche, lo que al parecer dije en voz alta, porque Bella sonrió con suficiencia al acomodar su ropa.

"Como dije, casera afortunada," dijo bromeando, y los dos nos deslizamos en el asiento del coche cara a cara mientras Tony conducía a través de la ciudad.

 **~oOo~**

Salí de la cama cuando se escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Bella apenas si se removió, pero la conocía lo bastante bien para saber que estaría hambrienta cuando al fin despertara. Me puse unos pantalones cortos, agarrando mi cartera.

La chica al otro lado de la puerta me miró con la boca abierta, sus ojos recorriendo mis tatuajes, luego mi rostro. Estirando mi mano para firmar por la comida, esperé pacientemente. Una vez que se recuperó del _shock_ , escribí mi nombre en la línea y luego le di su propina.

Cuando me di la vuelta para rodar el carrito dentro, Bella estaba de pie ahí, sin nada más que mi camiseta de la noche anterior.

"Me matas, ángel. Lo juro," dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

Me dio una pequeña sonrisa, quitando el cabello de su rostro, pero entonces señaló hacia la puerta. "Ahora va a quedar arruinada."

Sonriendo, rodé los ojos. "Lo superará." Sonreí al escuchar su risita y la guie de vuelta a la cama. "Ven aquí, nena. Esto no será tan bueno como tu comida, vamos a tener que tolerarlo."

Coloqué el carrito junto a la cama y subí hasta la cabecera, palmeando el espacio entre mis piernas. Bella se me unió, su espalda a mi pecho, y comimos en silencio.

La noche anterior había acabado mejor de lo que podría haber esperado, simplemente porque el estrés que precedió a la llegada de Bella había sido completamente ridículo. Ahora que estaba aquí, quería que cada momento contara.

Después de hacer que se corriera en la parte trasera del coche, nunca dejamos de conversar o besarnos. Fue reencontrarnos, fue como se me pasó el efecto del _show_ , y fue simplemente… todo. Tony nos encontró un restaurante de pizza abierto hasta tarde. Le conté a Bella lo que se había perdido concerniente a mi papá, lo que pareció ponerla triste, hasta que le conté que en realidad él no había tomado un trago. Y sus ojos se oscurecieron al hablar del momento que escogió mi madre para entregar los papeles de divorcio.

Para cuando regresamos a mi hotel, era tarde y estábamos cansados pero incapaces de quitarnos las manos de encima. Había empezado a besarla en el asiento trasero, luego en el ascensor, apenas consiguiendo entrar a mi habitación antes de que mi deseo por ella se volviera abrumador. No estaba seguro de que la puerta estuviera completamente cerrada antes de que la ropa comenzara a salir y soltaran demandas contra mis labios. Ciertamente, habíamos sido egoístas. Y ninguno de los dos teníamos quejas.

Lo único de lo que no se habló fue el mensaje enviado al teléfono de Bella y la semana entrante cuando ella viajaría con nosotros. Aunque, tenía que ser mi chica la que lo abordara primero.

Se dio la vuelta en mis brazos, con un tazón de fruta en su mano, atrapando un pedazo de melón para dármelo, y la acuné en mis brazos. "Muy bien, estrella de rock… ¿cómo funciona esto de la gira?"

Riéndome entre dientes, mastiqué y tragué, solo para dejar un beso en su frente. "Si Rose no puede conseguir que estemos en _SNL_ , entonces dejaremos Nueva York pasado mañana, como está planeado. Si lo consigue, entonces todo se retrasa un día."

Asintió, tomando una fresa y luego ofreciéndome una.

"En cualquier caso, vamos a pasar mañana el día de Navidad, aquí. Esa mañana tenemos temprano un programa de televisión."

Bella sonrió. "¿Luego qué?"

Sonriendo, le levanté una ceja. "Luego, puedes abordar el autobús mágico, nena."

Su risita fue adorable.

"Son largas horas en la maldita cosa, sobre todo porque nos dirigimos a Ohio ahora, pero nos detenemos por combustible y comida… y algunas veces las dos cosas, dependiendo de lo que comamos," le dije bromeando, encogiendo un hombro cuando frunció el ceño. "Oh, ángel… somos un montón de hombres, y lo único que nos mantiene civilizados son Rose, Alice, Tanya, y Kate. De otro modo, sería una… guarida rodante."

"Oh," gimió. "Tal vez debería irme a casa."

Sonriendo, mordisqueé su cuello. "No te culparía." Echándome hacia atrás, le sonreí. "Ni un poco." Se echó a reír y sacudió su cabeza, y añadí, "Pero le sacamos el mayor provecho posible. Tratamos de no molestarnos entre nosotros. Hay juegos y televisiones, y de vez en cuando Jasper y yo escribimos música." Encogí un hombro. "En fin, saldremos temprano el día después de Navidad. No es un autobús normal; hay grandes asientos y mesas. Es más como una casa rodante estúpidamente costosa. Puedes dormir o relajarte si quieres. Estoy acostumbrado a él, cariño…" Me encogí de hombros de nuevo, tomando el tazón de su mano y volviéndolo a poner en el carrito para poder abrazarla. "Por más fantástico que acabo de hacer sonar todo eso, me alegra que estés aquí."

Soltando una risita, me besó, sus dedos pasando por mi cabello que estaba seguro era una locura. "Es Navidad, Edward… deberías ver cómo están tus padres, sobre todo porque vas a estar ocupado mañana."

Mi frente cayó sobre la suya y asentí. "Lo sé. Es solo que no sé con cuál comenzar: ¿con mi madre, que envió a mi padre cuesta abajo con el momento que eligió para sus papeles, o mi papá, que volvió a ingresarse en Serenity?

Hizo una mueca, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. "¿Tal vez descubrir las razones de Esme antes de hablar con Carlisle?" Sugirió, y di un suspiro profundo, sin mover un músculo, porque no era exactamente un secreto que la deseaba de nuevo. Solo tenerla en mis brazos, en mi cama de hotel, me hacía desearla otra vez.

"Bella…"

Su risa fue ridículamente linda al incorporarse. "Llama, y luego puedes hacer lo que sea quieras."

Murmuré, lamiendo mis labios y entrecerrándole los ojos a esa cosita maravillosamente despeinada en mi regazo. "¿Lo que sea?"

"Lo que sea."

Esas palabras se quedaron un momento en el aire entre nosotros. "Muy bien," canturreé, alcanzando mi teléfono en el tocador mientras la risa de Bella nos sacudía a ambos. Desconecté mi móvil, llamando primero a mi madre, haciendo una pequeña mueca al pensar en la hora en Seattle, pero por lo general ella se levantaba temprano.

"¿También me llamas para gritarme, Edward?" Contestó.

"Uh, no, mamá… ¿Feliz Navidad?" Le dije, aunque salió como una pregunta porque se escuchaba bastante encabronada.

"Oh, lo siento, campeón."

"¿Quién te gritó?"

"¿Quién no?" Replicó pero luego suspiró profundamente. "Despedí al maldito abogado."

" _Fue_ un pésimo momento, mamá. ¿Qué demonios?"

"¡Lo _sé_!" Escuchar por la línea que se sorbía la nariz me rompió el corazón, y envolví un brazo alrededor de Bella, que se había movido de manera que su espalda estaba una vez más contra mi pecho. "No era así como se supone que ocurriera, Edward. Lo juro. Alguien en el despacho de mi abogado metió la pata. No se supone que enviaran esos papeles. Se escribieron como algo… posible, pero se los enviaron a tu padre por error. Yo _nunca_ habría hecho eso… sobre todo _cuando_ lo hicieron."

Frunciendo el ceño, presioné mis labios en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Bella. "Tú… vas a dejarlo." Se escuchó como una acusación más que una pregunta, y suspiré.

"Hijo, solo hice que los redactaran como una precaución. Lo juro. Le había pedido a tu padre tiempo, y él incluso ha sido tan complaciente, que los papeles fueron innecesarios."

"¿Siquiera lo has _visto_?" Pregunté, mi voz elevándose, y Bella se giró en mi regazo, dándome un beso en la mejilla. Se levantó, volviendo a sacar el carrito por la puerta de la habitación del hotel.

"No, no lo he hecho," respondió. "No puedo. No por ahora."

Froté mi rostro con frustración y tristeza porque honestamente no podía tomar partido y podía ver sus razones, pero no tenía que gustarme.

"Al menos deberías escucharlo," le dije dudoso. "No estoy diciendo que _tengas_ que hacerlo, pero deberías escuchar su versión. Al menos entonces, sería… una decisión informada."

Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás a las almohadas detrás de mí cuando mi madre se quedó callada en el otro extremo de la línea.

"Tal vez. Es solo que… no puedo entender cómo pudo haberte hecho eso, Edward. A nuestros muchachos."

Asintiendo, me incorporé. "Sus 'muchachos' son hombres maduros, mamá. Lo bastante grandes para cuidar de sí mismos. Y si lo hubiéramos querido, podríamos haberle dicho que no. También enójate con nosotros. Enójate con Rose por dar testimonio de todo. Demonios, enójate porque papá se puso detrás del volante, pero hay que ser justos. Todos la j—metimos la pata."

Sabía que había dado en el clavo cuando cambió de tema. Mi madre y yo éramos parecidos de muchas formas.

"¿Dónde están? Nueva York, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, señora," le respondí.

"¿Bella está contigo?"

"Sí, de hecho, durante la próxima semana."

"Bien. Me alegra. Podrías estar en peores lugares para Navidad, Edward," dijo con una risita. "Ahí está el árbol en Rockefeller, patinaje en hielo, _show_ en Radio City…"

Riendo, suspiré. "Lo sé. Planeamos salir a pasear hoy."

"Excelente. Quiero que te la pases bien. Y ten cuidado, cariño. Feliz Navidad."

Terminamos la llamada, y dejé caer el teléfono en la cama cuando Bella salió del baño. Me había dado unos minutos de innecesaria privacidad, pero le abrí mis brazos."

"Oh no… señor, tienes que hacer otra llamada," canturreó, sonriéndome. "Además, tengo que llamar a mi madre de todos modos."

Sonriéndole con suficiencia, volví a coger el teléfono. Llamar a Serenity era un dolor en el trasero. Normalmente me dejaban esperando por un rato, y él solo podía hablar por una cantidad de tiempo una vez que lo ponían al teléfono. Aunque, la puta vista mientras esperaba era absolutamente impresionante.

Bella se paseaba de un lado al otro, todavía sin nada más que mi camiseta de anoche. Piernas tersas y desnudas, cabello desordenado, y esos malditamente _sexies_ aros de pezón que podía ver a través de la tela de mi camiseta. Mis ojos la recorrieron de la cabeza a los pies mientras hablaba con su madre.

"No, no… llegué bien. Mi vuelo estaba un poco retrasado, pero estoy bien. Me llevaron ahí para el resto de su _show_. Me perdí el principio, pero el final siempre es mejor de todos modos." Atrapó mi mirada, sonriendo y rodándome los ojos. "Mike es increíble en el escenario. Voy a tener que decirle a Rose que te envíe algo de sus grabaciones de video." Hizo una pausa, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No, se ve genial. Feliz. Cansado, pero feliz."

Su mención de grabaciones de video me recordó que tenía que darle algo. Alcanzando mi tableta, encontré lo que estaba buscando y la puse a un lado.

"No, él también está bien, mamá," dijo Bella, todavía paseándose.

Mi mano estaba por estirarse y tocar la piel desnuda de la parte de atrás de su pierna cuando mi papá finalmente se escuchó en la línea.

"¿Hola?"

"Feliz Navidad, papá," le dije, sonriendo al escuchar su risa entre dientes.

"Hola, campeón. ¿Dónde estás?"

"Nueva York."

"Podrías estar en peores lugares." Dijo riéndose, y sacudí mi cabeza al escuchar lo parecidos que eran mis padres… y tan tercos. "No bebí…"

Mi ceño se frunció al ver que sintió la necesidad de aclarar eso, pero le dije, "Oh, eso escuché. Estoy… En realidad, buen trabajo. Estoy orgulloso de ti."

"Gracias, Edward. Es solo que… no estaba listo."

"Si no lo estás, no lo estás." Encogí un hombro, simplemente porque había estado en Serenty con gente que nunca se sentía "lista" para enfrentar el mundo. Era completamente aterrador como una persona sobria, así que no podía imaginar tener que volver a aprender todo. "Hablé con mamá."

"¿Sí? ¿Está bien?"

"Está muy cabreada con su abogado. No se supone que te los entregaran," le expliqué. "Fue una gran jodida. Pero… no sé, papá. Ella…"

"Ella es tu madre, hijo. Así que… dale tiempo." Suspiró profundamente, sonando cansado. "Y no interfieran. Ninguno de ustedes. Este es mi lío. Ya se les ha involucrado lo suficiente. ¿Comprendes, campeón?"

"Sí, papá. Te escuché. Es solo que… ¿Dónde te estabas quedando? Me refiero a que… podías haber…"

"¿Recuerdas al doctor Webster?"

"Sí, el médico ortopédico, ¿verdad?"

"Exactamente. Fue el doctor de Emmett cuando se lastimó en las luchas. Bueno, tenía un departamento disponible y me lo ofreció." Papá gimió un poco. "Aunque, ahora le dije que lo rentara. No sé cuándo voy a…"

"Mi oferta sigue en pie, papá. No te sientas culpable. De hecho, me estarías haciendo a mí un favor." Mis ojos se desviaron hacia Bella, que seguía hablando bajito con su madre.

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Me prometiste que verías cómo está Bella…"

"Pero el bar está muy cerca, hijo."

"Sinceramente dudo que la barman te sirva, al menos no sin ponerte una buena regañina."

Papá se echó a reír. "Te contó, ¿eh?" Sonreí y murmuré un sí, pero él continuó. "Es un hueso duro de roer ese que tienes ahí, Edward. Oh cielos, estaba seguro que iba a darme un puñetazo." Cuando me reí, también se rio él. "Ella um… realmente se preocupa por ti, hijo. No eches a perder eso."

"No, nunca," dije con un suspiro por teléfono, pero mis ojos se volvieron a desviar hacia Bella. Su dulce sonrisa, el que no se diera cuenta que la miraba, y su rostro feliz… Hizo que mi corazón doliera por lo mucho que la amaba, sin mencionar lo mucho que la _deseaba_ en este justo momento. Y sabía que la próxima semana, a pesar de las largas horas en el autobús, pasaría volando. "Solo… piénsalo, papá."

"Lo haré, Edward. Te avisaré. Pero se acabó mi tiempo, hijo. Feliz Navidad."

"Feliz Navidad, papá."

Volví a poner el teléfono en el buró, levantando la vista cuando Bella terminó su llamada. Sonaba contenta con su madre, algo que me sorprendió, pero Bella me había contado cómo su madre había estado ahí para ella casi desde el momento que me fui a la gira. Me alegraba. Pude darme cuenta que mi chica apenas había podido controlarse en esa sala antes de que subiera al avión. Aunque, yo no había estado mucho mejor.

Sus ojos estaban oscuros al caminar de vuelta a la cama.

"Dijiste que… lo que sea." Sonreí con suficiencia, abriendo mis brazos para ella.

Subió a la cama, riéndose de mí. "Lo dije, ¿no es así?"

"Mmm," murmuré, girándola de nuevo hacia mi pecho y cogiendo mi tableta. "Así que… primero lo primero. Tu regalo de Navidad." Bella me miró por encima de su hombro, y juguetonamente coloqué mi mano en su rostro para volver a darle la vuelta, mis labios en su oído. "¿Recuerdas esa canción que estaba escribiendo? ¿De la que no te dejé escuchar o leer la letra, ángel?" Susurré, cerrando mis ojos y acariciando con mi nariz el suave punto detrás de su oreja cuando asintió. "Creo que me llamaste… ¿cómo fue?"

Soltó una risita, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás a mi hombro, y la abracé más cerca con un solo brazo. "Artista temperamental."

"Ah, sí. Eso. Bueno, puede que sea cierto, nena, pero… En realidad, la estaba escribiendo para ti," admití, dejando un beso en su mejilla. "Jasper escribió la melodía, pero la letra es mía. De cierto modo… la mejoramos, y luego montamos algo para ti. Tanya hizo el video."

Di un golpecito en la pantalla para reproducirlo y sonreí contra el hombro de Bella cuando comenzó. De vez en cuando Jasper y yo nos grabábamos para probar una canción, así que no fue nada nuevo, pero Tanya tomó algunos videos tras bastidores de nosotros tonteando, montando un video bastante bueno. Era divertido, pero la letra significaba todo para mí.

Técnicamente era una súplica, y había comenzado la noche que Bella y yo tuvimos nuestra primera cita. Era yo, rogándole a Dios que la sostuviera cuando yo no podía. Era el peso de mi gira inminente, la distancia que estaría entre nosotros, y la culpa por finalmente encontrar a alguien como ella, solo para tener que tomar mis cosas y dejarla. Eran todas esas cosas, incorporando mi amor por si fuera poco. Hablaba de lo cansado y solo que estaba sin ella, de lo egoísta que me sentía, y para entonces, ni siquiera la había dejado todavía, pero al grabarla, no podía haber sido más honesta. Joder, la extrañé en el segundo que la dejé. Y sin pena, estaría en nuestro siguiente álbum—el que Aro nunca tocaría.

Bella soltó una risita al ver nuestras payasadas—jugando fútbol en estacionamientos vacíos, tatuándonos, preparándonos para _shows_ , e incluso algunas cosas en vivo. Pero la letra provocó que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro. Cuando terminó, se giró en mis brazos, envolviéndome en abrazo casi asfixiante.

"Eso fue… ¡Me encantó! ¿De verdad lo escribiste para mí?" Dijo sin parar contra la piel de mi cuello.

La eché hacia atrás, sonriéndole al mismo tiempo que limpiaba sus lágrimas. "De verdad lo hice. Eres una verdadera inspiración, ángel," susurré honestamente, rozando mis labios sobre los suyos. Estaban suaves y un poco salados por sus lágrimas. "Va a estar en nuestro siguiente álbum."

La boca de Bella se abrió. "¡No!"

"Sí," le dije con una carcajada. "Definitivamente sí, Bella. A Jasper le gustó la balada lenta, y a mí el sonido acústico, e hicimos llorar a las chicas. Probablemente la mejoraremos un poco con un sonido más pesado cuando finalmente la grabemos, pero…" Encogí un hombro. "Es algo seguro."

Sus labios presionaron bruscamente los míos y más lágrimas se derramaron de esos hermosos ojos, pero susurró, "No eres egoísta por hacer tu trabajo, Edward." Se apartó, limpiando su rostro. "¿Cuántas veces tengo que mostrarte exactamente lo que significa ser 'egoísta'?"

Sonriendo, sentí mi rostro calentarse, e incliné mi cabeza hacia ella. "Todos los malditos días."

Sonrió, cerniéndose sobre mí. "Egoísta es querer escuchar esa canción otra vez… solo que en vivo."

Riéndome de ella, sacudí mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que mis manos se deslizaron suavemente por la parte externa de sus piernas desnudas mientras se ponía a horcajadas en mis muslos. Mi gemido fue descarado cuando encontré más piel tersa y ese precioso trasero suyo. Lo tomé con mis manos, lo masajeé, viendo fascinado cómo sus ojos se oscurecían, su respiración se entrecortaba, y su lengua salía para arrastrarse lentamente por su labio inferior. Agarrando mi camiseta que llevaba puesta, se la quité por encima de su cabeza, poniendo al descubierto a una Bella pura y absolutamente desnuda.

"Date la vuelta, ángel," susurré contra sus labios. "Con tu rostro hacia el lado contrario."

Antes de hacer lo que le pedí, bajó sus manos para quitarme los pantalones cortos, arrojándolos a un lado de la cama. Se movió para quedar a horcajadas y tomarme dentro de ella, pero la detuve.

"Espera, cariño," la reprendí contra la suave piel de su hombro, deteniéndome lo suficiente para arrastrar mi lengua por el tatuaje del cisne en su omóplato. "La quieres en vivo… te la daré en vivo."

La puse contra mi pecho, pensando en que esta era la mejor audiencia que había tenido—o que alguna vez tendría en el maldito futuro. Esta _sexy_ cosita dulce y fuerte en mi regazo que prácticamente vibraba con cada palabra susurrada, cada beso plantado, o cada caricia que tocaba su piel. Mi dura polla estaba atrapada entre su espalda baja y mi estómago mientras hacía exactamente lo que había pedido. Susurré la letra de la canción en su piel, grabándola con mis manos en sus tatuajes, y deseando que fueran ciertas mientras mis dedos jugaban con los aros de acero y su parte hinchada y ansiosa que la tenía susurrando mi nombre mientras su cabeza caía hacia atrás a mi hombro.

Continué cantando la canción solo para ella, directamente en su oído mientras se derrumbaba en mis brazos. Mi canción, mi voz vaciló, combinándose finalmente con un lastimoso gemido largo y lento cuando la levanté lo suficiente para introducirme dentro de ella desde atrás. Estaba mojada y caliente y todo lo que deseaba y algunas cosas que no sabía que necesitaba. Y en alguna parte al fondo de mi mente, sabía que quería mostrarle Nueva York en algún momento, pero en ese preciso momento… estaba perfectamente contento con pasar el resto del día demostrándole lo mucho que la había extrañado.

 **~ooo~MBtM~ooo~**

* * *

 **(1) No hay nada aquí para mí, en este árido camino**

 **No hay nadie aquí, mientras la ciudad duerme**

 **Y todas las tiendas están cerradas**

 **No puedo evitar pensar en los momentos que he tenido contigo**

 **Fotos y algunos recuerdos tendrán que ayudarme a superarlo, oh sí**

 **Querido Dios, lo único que te pido**

 **Es que la sostengas cuando no esté cerca**

 **Cuando esté muy lejos**

 **Todos necesitamos a esa persona que puede serte sincera**

 **La dejé cuando la encontré**

 **Y ahora desearía haberme quedado**

 **Porque estoy solo y cansado**

 **Te estoy extrañando de nuevo, oh no**

 **Una vez más**

 **Algunos buscan, sin encontrar nunca una manera**

 **En poco tiempo, se consumen**

 **Te encontré, algo me dijo que me quedara**

 **Sucumbí, de forma egoísta**

 **Y como extraño abrazar a alguien**

 **Cuando la esperanza comienza a desvanecerse…**

 **(2) La Fundación Make-A-Wish es una organización 501 sin fines de lucro de los Estados Unidos fundada en 1980, que concede deseos a los niños que tienen condiciones médicas que amenazan la vida.**

* * *

 _ **Al fin pude terminarlo y ustedes leerlo, espero que les haya gustado, aunque concuerdo con mi querida Beta en que no es muy trascendental, al menos quedó claro que fue por error el que Carlisle recibiera los papeles de divorcio, tal vez todavía hay esperanza para ellos después de todo. Y estos dos tuvieron su caliente reencuentro, ya veremos en el siguiente capítulo como se toma Bella el viaje en el autobús mágico, jejejeje. Como ya les dije, mis intenciones son acelerar el paso en este fic, espero lograrlo y por supuesto, sus agradecimiento por medio de sus reviews es un muy buen incentivo. Así que, usen el cuadrito de abajo y díganme qué les pareció el capi, y qué fue lo que más les gustó.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por dejar su review en el capítulo anterior: anytito, Jess Herondale Cullen, FlorVillu, Annel, Yoca-27, bealnum, somas, Milh Llop, aliceforever85, Karen CullenPattz, myaenriquez02, blankitapia, freedom2604, Madriguerita, Tecupi, PRISOL, dushakis, Rose, Mary, Karina Swan, Catalina, villachica, Belli swan dwyer, Gabriela Cullen, YessyVL13, Merce, Brenda Cullenn, Lady Grigori, Liz Vidal, Adriana Molina, Ericastelo, lizdayanna, LicetSalvatore, debynoe, Mafer, tulgarita, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Mica, SharOn, Edward y Bella cullen, Melania, Laliscg, Manligrez, Sther Evans, cary, Niny96, bbluelilas, Shikara65, Maribel, krisr0405, elianapeluso750, Pera l.t, andyG, rjnavajas, kaja0507, Yoliki, jgav28, rosycanul10, nnuma76, saraipineda44, glow0718, alejandra1987, ELIZABETH, Sheei Luquee, Techu, Tata XOXO, Pam Malfoy Black, Noelia, Maries24, Chapys, Isabelfromnowon, Pili, EmmaBe, patymdn, Adriu, Sully YM, injoa, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Maria Swan de Cullen, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Cullen H, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente, espero que muy pronto ;)**_


	20. A dónde sea que vague

_No puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la historia es,_ _ **Drotuno,**_ _yo solo traduzco._

 **Y como siempre le doy la bienvenida y le agradezco a mi compañera de armas, mi querida Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por ayudarme a mejor la calidad de mis traducciones.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20 – A dónde sea que vague**

… _and the earth becomes my throne_ _ **(1)**_

 _I adapt to the unknown_

 _Under wandering stars I've grown_

 _By myself but not alone_

 _I ask no one_

… _and my ties are severed clean_

 _The less I have the more I gain_

 _Off the beaten path I reign_

 _Rover, wanderer_

 _Nomad, vagabond_

 _Call me what you will_

 _But I'll take my time anywhere_

 _I'm free to speak my mind anywhere_

 _And I'll never mind anywhere_

" _Wherever I May Roam" – Metallica_

 **BELLA**

Levantando la vista del libro que estaba leyendo en mi tableta, miré alrededor del autobús. Tan malo como Edward lo había descrito, en realidad no era horrible. Claro, todos estábamos abarrotados aquí, pero estaba tranquilo. Todos estábamos haciendo cosas diferentes, sin molestar a los otros mientras el escenario espolvoreado de nieve pasaba por las ventanas.

Alec estaba tendido en el asiento trasero, con los ojos cerrados, los auriculares puestos, escuchando lo que muy probablemente era música clásica—algo que él y Edward tenían en común. Mi hermano y Jacob estaban jugando un videojuego hacia el frente del autobús y hablaban en voz baja por sus auriculares al volar una cosa u otra en la pantalla. Emmett estaba sentado al frente mientras Tony conducía. Alice y Rose estaban sentadas en la mesa, con las _laptops_ abiertas, miradas fieras y veloces dedos en el teclado. Al parecer esas dos nunca dejaban de trabajar. El asiento justo detrás de Tony estaba ocupado por Kate y Tanya, que parecían estar viendo una película en una tableta mientras se acurrucaban de forma adorable.

Jasper estaba relajado en el largo asiento frente a mí, con su guitarra acústica sobre su estómago y sus piernas estiradas. Sus pies estaban cruzados en sus tobillos, y en ese momento era la personificación de alguien despreocupado. Edward, sin embargo, estaba sentado en el extremo de la banca en la que yo estaba. Sus largas piernas estaban estiradas frente a él en el pasillo, mientras él también tenía su guitarra en la mano. Aunque, cuando no estaba tocando, sus dedos apenas rozaban la piel de mis pies y mis tobillos al mantenerlos en su regazo.

Era interesante observar la dinámica entre ellos dos. Eran muy diferentes de muchas maneras. Edward tenía el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada mientras escribían o hacían pruebas de música, mientras que Jasper tenía una sonrisa perezosa y lo que parecía ser indiferencia, pero no lo era. Estaba lejos de serlo. Edward era misterioso e intenso, con sus tatuajes y mirada fiera. Jasper tenía cabello y ojos claros, una sonrisa relajada y dejaba que las cosas le resbalaran. Se complementaban tan bien el uno al otro con sus diferencias que me ayudó a comprender cómo funcionaba de verdad la banda. Ellos eran el corazón y el alma de Radiant Eclipse. Eran la música, la letra, y el impulso. Edward presionaba a Jasper para que escribiera mejor, riffs más complejos, mientras que Jasper evitaba que Edward se tomara esa mierda con demasiada seriedad.

Navidad en Nueva York había sido asombrosa y muy diferente a cualquier cosa que había experimentado. Recordé a mi papá viajando durante las fiestas cuando era joven, pero nunca fui con él. Con Edward, había sido divertido y relajado, a pesar de la ausencia de tradiciones que por lo general vienen con el día de fiesta.

Pasamos la mayor parte de la víspera de Navidad dentro del hotel. No podría decir que me arrepiento de un solo segundo. No sentí que me estuviera perdiendo de algo, simplemente porque, maldición, lo había echado mucho de menos. Finalmente, al atardecer nos habíamos aventurado a la ciudad para al menos decir que habíamos visto Nueva York en Navidad. Paseamos por el centro, tomando fotos bobas en varios puntos de interés—el árbol y la pista de hielo en Rockefeller, la biblioteca pública de Nueva York, y Radio City Music Hall. Deambulamos hasta que nuestros pies dolieron, y entonces tomamos un taxi de regreso. Apenas nos habían reconocido, simplemente debido a la enorme ciudad bulliciosa, pero cuando lo hicieron, la gente emocionada se mostró educada y amable cuando Edward se detenía para firmar un autógrafo o a tomarse una foto rápida.

No hubo _Saturday Night Live_ , aunque Rose y yo parecíamos estar más decepcionadas que los chicos. La gente del _show_ , que habían estado interesados en tener a Radiant Eclipse, decidió tener una actuación musical diferente. Invitaron a los chicos a volver para otro _show_ , pero tendría que esperar hasta que las agendas pudieran encajar mejor.

El día de Navidad fue el último día que pasamos en Nueva York. Los chicos habían tenido una entrevista y una pequeña presentación en un programa de entrevistas temprano por la mañana, y Rose nos invitó a todos a una cena de Navidad en un restaurante donde reservó un salón privado. Nos atiborramos de comidas tradicionales, intercambiamos regalos, y reímos hasta quedarnos roncos.

Mi mirada recorrió la figura de Edward, posándose en el regalo que le había dado. Era un reloj, masculino y voluminoso, brillante y _sexy_. Valía cada centavo que había pagado por él, simplemente porque su rostro se iluminó radiante y feliz cuando vio lo que podía hacer. Mostraba más de una zona horaria, y programé una con la de Seattle para que siempre supiera qué hora era en casa.

Casa.

Suspiré ante la idea, apartando la mirada de dulce hombre que estaba masajeando mis pies mientras su mente producía notas y ritmos, para mirar por la ventana. No me había llevado mucho tiempo, aunque nada en nuestra relación lo había hecho, pero me di cuenta que no importaba si fuera la habitación de hotel, el autobús donde estábamos por el momento, o nuestros departamentos en Seattle… Cualquier parte era casa cuando estábamos juntos. Nos sentíamos cómodos y relajados. Confiábamos en el otro, reíamos y jugábamos, sin mencionar que amábamos. Con intensidad.

Eso hizo preguntarme sobre nuestro futuro, me hizo considerar decisiones que nunca había considerado antes de que Edward entrara a mi vida. Quería descifrar _nuestra_ relación. Quería hacer feliz a Edward pero mantener algún sentido de normalidad en contraste a lo que él hacía para ganarse la vida.

Mi tableta fue retirada suavemente de mis manos y puesta a un lado. Sonriendo al ver lo que parecía ser un Edward con deseos de un abrazo, abrí mis brazos para él. Me cubrió con su cuerpo, su cabeza en mi estómago, y mis dedos en seguida se hundieron en su suave cabello al mismo tiempo que acomodó su pecho entre mis piernas.

Planté besos una y otra vez en la cima de su cabeza mientras continuaba deslizando mis dedos por sus suaves hebras. Pensé que se quedaría dormido, pero se movió un poco, colocando su barbilla sobre mi estómago. Sus ojos eran de un verde tierno, mezclado con un poco de gris que estaba entrando por las ventanas.

"¿Te estamos volviendo loca, ángel?" Preguntó en voz baja, sonriendo cuando le levanté una ceja.

"Eso pasó mucho antes de que poner un pie en este autobús, Edward," le dije, sonriendo cuando Jasper soltó un ligero resoplido del otro lado.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y había dejado su guitarra a un lado, pero abrió un ojo para mirarme. "Completamente comprensible, querida."

Señalándolo a él pero mirando a Edward, sonreí. "¿Ves? Demasiado tarde."

Las mejillas de Edward se enrojecieron, y gemí en mi interior. Dios, me encantaba eso. Era tan malditamente dulce, pero no me detenía de querer hacerle cosas pervertidas. Y lo hubiera hecho… si no estuviéramos en un autobús. Todas las cosas obscenas que quería tendrían que esperar hasta que nos registráramos en nuestro hotel en Columbus.

"No," di un suspiro profundo, acercándome para besar su frente y al fin responder su pregunta. "No me están volviendo loca, cariño."

Edward se movió de nuevo, y esta vez se deslizó entre el respaldo del asiento y yo, apoyándose en un codo. Se veía escéptico al mirarme.

"Estás muy callada," notó.

Me reí bajito, levantando mi mano para arrastrar mis dedos por la línea de su mandíbula. Lo besé brevemente. "Cierra la boca, Edward. Solo estaba pensando."

Sonrió con suficiencia pero esperó pacientemente.

"Quiero…" Mi voz se apagó, mi mirada cayendo en la suya, solo para posarse en el tatuaje en su fuerte antebrazo. Mis dedos siguieron cada espiral, cada imagen, subiendo hasta que desapareció bajo la manga de su camiseta negra. "Estoy tratando de decidir qué quiero hacer… con esto, el bar, _tú_."

Edward suspiró profundamente, pero tuve que besarlo por no entrar en pánico. Desde el principio, había estado preocupado de que huiría de todo. Y aunque comprendía sus inquietudes, simplemente debido a su pasado, tenía que seguir asegurándole que estaba en esto… permanentemente. Parecía estar funcionando.

Se inclinó, besando la punta de mi nariz y luego mis labios. "¿Alguna conclusión, amor?"

"No," le dije con una carcajada, lo que provocó que la sonrisa más dulce curveara sus labios. "Sé que tenemos que hablarlo… con detalle, Edward. Pero… no sé. Hay…" Di un pequeño suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Hay una parte de mí que quiere decir 'a la mierda', cortar con todo y quedarme aquí, pero sé que no puedo. Por mucho que estoy disfrutando esto, estar contigo, viajar, no soy así."

"Lo sé," concordó con firmeza, y una vez más, pude ver que no estaba asustado, solo muy serio. "Y no podría hacerte eso, de ninguna manera, Bella."

"Pero…" Insistí, besándolo suavemente. "También sé que no tengo que atarme al bar. No _necesito_ trabajar, pero decidí hacerlo, simplemente para mantener vivos los recuerdos de mi padre. Las cosas han mejorado un poco desde su video, pero me encantaría liberarme de un poco de la responsabilidad de todo a fin de tener un poco más de libertad. Sinceramente no lo sé, Edward. Tiene que haber algún tipo de punto intermedio."

Estaba asintiendo despacio mientras yo hablaba. "Lo resolveremos, ángel. Lo prometo. Maldición, me ha encantado tenerte conmigo estos últimos días. Pero no estoy ciego a lo extenuante que puede ser o llegará a ser a medida que la gira continúa… y continúa." Sonrió un poco. "También sé que esta va a ser la gira más difícil, y es la última bajo el poder de Aro. La siguiente, prácticamente podemos hacer lo que nos plazca." Suspiró profundamente, encogiendo un hombro. "Si podemos… sobrevivir a esta, ángel, entonces probablemente podamos sobrevivir a cualquier cosa. Maldición, de eso, estoy absolutamente seguro."

"Ustedes deberían de hacer lo que Carrie y Alec hicieron… Bueno, antes de que quedara embarazada," Rose dijo. Hizo una mueca cuando miramos en su dirección. "Lo siento, es solo que… no pude evitar escucharlos." Hizo un gesto con su dedo alrededor del autobús. "Antes de que Carrie se embarazara, viajaba con nosotros de vez en cuando. Y lo que quiero decir con eso es que, en su trabajo, recibía dos semanas de vacaciones pagadas al año, así que esas dos semanas, viajaba. Nos encontraba dónde sea que estuviéramos y luego lo hacía de nuevo cuando llegaban las siguientes vacaciones. Tú…" Me señaló a mí. "Tienes mucha más libertad que esa, por lo que básicamente podrías visitarnos cuando quieras. Demonios, podríamos llevarte en avión a mitad de cada etapa de la gira, que será dos veces más después de esta, si eso es lo que quieres. Mira," dijo, haciendo clic en el ratón de su _laptop_. "Acabo de enviarte todo el programa detallado de la gira."

Edward y yo nos sentamos, y agarré mi tableta. Edward nos movió hasta que estaba recargada en él con mi espalda en su pecho mientras me desplazaba por mi correo. Colocó su barbilla sobre mi hombro mientras yo analizaba el itinerario para los siguientes siete meses.

Siete malditos meses.

La idea me hizo suspirar profundamente, sin mencionar contonearme acercándome a Edward y acariciar con mi nariz su mejilla con un poco de barba.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó, sus brazos rodeándome.

Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de descifrar como formular la pregunta, para finalmente soltarla. "¿Qué cambiaría? ¿Después de que termines con Aro? ¿Cuál sería la diferencia entre esto—levanté mi tableta—"y una gira diferente?"

La boca de Edward se abrió, pero fue Rose quien contestó.

"Menos paradas," declaró con firmeza, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Siempre pensé que Aro era un idiota por todos esos conciertos. Lo entiendo. Tenemos un buen grupo de _fans_ , y la mayoría de los conciertos se agotan, pero menos ciudades con lugares más grandes serían mejor. Llegaría a las mismas áreas, pero reduciría el costo del personal técnico. Es jodidamente costoso transportar el escenario, el equipo y el personal a cada ciudad. Aún peor cuando vamos al extranjero. Es combustible, gastos de viaje, y salarios, sin mencionar seguros para trabajadores y vehículos. Lo recuperamos con cada _show_ vendido, ¿pero a qué precio? Estos chicos, al final de la gira, están hechos polvo. Están agotados. Si lo reducimos a unos cuantos conciertos en cada tramo de la gira, se desempeñarían mejor, el personal de la gira podría tomarse su tiempo, y todavía triunfaríamos. Aro no lo ve de esa forma. Solo ve el dinero que está entrando. No ve que los está agotando."

Miré alrededor del autobús para notar que casi todos estaban escuchando, mi hermano incluido.

"Pendejadas," murmuró Jasper, incorporándose un poco. "Lo ve; simplemente no le importa."

Los labios de Edward estaban en mi oído. "¿Qué _quieres_ hacer, ángel?"

Sonriendo, me volví y besé su mandíbula. "No moverme de este lugar. Jamás." Su risa nos sacudió a ambos, pero levanté la tableta. "Cuando llegue a casa, le mostraré esto a Tori y Garrett, y determinaremos las mejores fechas, ¿está bien?"

Sabía que había más en esa pregunta que solo la gira actual, pero honestamente no tenía la respuesta. De verdad necesitábamos hablar y decidirlo, pero no sería hasta que su contrato con Aro estuviera terminado. Sin embargo, Edward aceptó esto, optando por dejar besos en mi mejilla y cuello.

"Hablando de Aro," Rose suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza y girando su _laptop_. "Probablemente va a estar molesto con tu amiguita de Facebook, Edward."

Edward se echó a reír, volviéndose hacia ella. "Aw, Donna fue genial. ¿Qué hizo?"

Sonriendo al escuchar la dulce defensa de Edward de su _fan_ , miré la pantalla de su computadora. Al parecer Donna tenía amigos por todas partes en esa página. Había fotos y videos de los _shows_ que ya habían terminado. También habían fotos de mí y de Edward paseando en Manhattan, y esas me hicieron sonreírle con suficiencia a Rose.

"Te aman," Rose dijo con una carcajada, apuntando un dedo en mi dirección.

"O realmente odian a Heidi," repliqué con una risita. "Solo soy una mejor opción."

Edward soltó una carcajada, pero los dos nos pusimos a mirar. Los hilos en la página de Facebook estaban llenos de elogios por los conciertos, sin mencionar lo emocionados que estaban de que me hubiese presentado en la gira _de Masen_. Al parecer Masen se veía triste hasta Navidad.

Rose levantó su dedo, con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia al cambiar a una página diferente. "Lo que es gracioso, es que los sitios de chismes son completamente lo opuesto. Tienen sus 'fuentes' que dicen que sigues con Heidi, pero tampoco pueden negar ver a James salir en público con ella."

"Es una lástima que no hayas averiguado quién mandó ese mensaje a mi teléfono," le dije, arrugando mi nariz.

Todo eso aún era un misterio, aunque cada uno de nosotros tenía sus sospechas. El tío de Rose había llamado justo después que dejamos Nueva York para informarnos que el número se rastreó a un teléfono prepago comprado en efectivo en Seattle. Eso fue todo. Yo supuse que fue Aro, solo porque probablemente tenía acceso a mi información más que James o Heidi, pero no podríamos saberlo a ciencia cierta. Alguien quiso que viera ese artículo, esa foto de Senna y Edward. Alguien quería que dudara de él, y eso no iba a suceder.

Jasper se sentó, mirando la pantalla, solo para estirar su mano y volver a la página _fan_. Su sonrisa fue lenta, perezosa y relajada. "¿Sabes? Tu amiga no hace un mal trabajo en esta cosa, Edward."

Edward se echó a reír, pero asintió. "¿Cómo es que es _mi_ amiga?"

"Porque es tu _fan_ , tonto," Rose respondió con una carcajada.

Me desplacé por la página, asintiendo ligeramente. "Creo… que _esta_ es la gente que cuenta. Son los que van a sus conciertos, compran sus camisetas y su música. Son a los que deberían complacer." Di unos golpecitos con mi dedo en la pantalla, mirando de Edward a Jasper. "Son sus medios. Suyos. Deberían darles todo—su tiempo, fotos, entrevistas. Ellos cuentan. No esos buitres que acechan en las esquinas, imprimiendo mentiras."

El ceño de Edward se frunció un poco, pero asintió. "Y van a decir exactamente lo que ven… Demonios, ya lo están haciendo. Mira."

Señaló unas cuantas publicaciones aquí y allá. Había fotos que _fans_ se habían tomado con él u otros miembros de la banda. Algunos estaban emocionados, y hablaban de lo amables u ocupados que estaban, o incluso lo que estaban haciendo.

"Eso es cierto, B," Mike concordó fácilmente. "Pero tienes que vigilar a algunos de ellos. Mientras que la mayoría solo… hablan sobre los conciertos o reuniones, hay algunos… no tan cuerdos. Están obsesionados."

Mis cejas se elevaron. "Está bien..." Alargué las palabras.

Mi hermano se rio. "Olvidas que primero fui un _fan_. He visto alguna mierda loca en algunas de esas páginas; chicas que dicen que los han visto hacer cosas, aunque no tienen pruebas. Chicos que dicen que pelearon con Masen o que quitaron a Alec de encima de su novia. Todo es una mierda. También irreal."

Alec se echó a reír desde su lugar en la parte trasera del autobús, como lo hizo Edward en mi oído, solo que añadió, "Soy un amante, no un luchador."

Coloqué mi mano en su rostro juguetonamente, empujándolo con una carcajada. "Sí, pero encaja con la imagen pública de _Masen_."

Simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras se reía de mí. Puse mis ojos en blanco por lo mucho que no le importaba eso, pero encontré la mirada de Rose y me dio una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia, como si lo estuviera pensando. Pero me acomodé en mi asiento, levantando mi tableta y haciendo una búsqueda de sitios de chismes. Quería saber exactamente lo que estaban diciendo.

Vi lo de hace unos meses atrás, sacudiendo mi cabeza al ver fotos de mí haciendo diferentes cosas completamente aburridas—trabajando en el bar con Garret, de compras, en el café con Tori… Demonios, incluso conduciendo en mi coche. Los paparazzi se aburrieron conmigo cuando no pudieron atraparme haciendo algo vil. Había unos cuantos artículos que se centraban en Edward—o en realidad, Masen—que hablaba del nuevo álbum y la nueva gira, pero uno o dos trataron de exagerar sus salidas en público, como la fiesta en Búfalo con Senna besando su mejilla. Quería ver lo que esas supuestas "fuentes" estaban diciendo… exactamente.

Rose se sentó junto a mí, atrapándome entre Edward y ella y mirando por encima de mi hombro. "¿Ya ves el patrón?"

Solté un resoplido sin humor pero asentí. "Oh, sí. Me doy cuenta que cuando se trata de Edward, eluden la verdad. Todo eso de Senna… ¡Por supuesto que se fueron juntos! Todos lo hicieron. Claro que llegaron al mismo hotel. Todos se quedaron ahí. Dejan solo lo suficiente de la verdad para suene… turbio. Así que supongo que en realidad no hay ninguna fuente, esta mierda solo está manipulada para luzca de cierta forma." Pasé a la otra pantalla, un artículo diferente, y este era sobre Heidi y James saliendo. "Estas pendejadas, por el contrario… son ridículas. Esta foto claramente los muestra juntos. El lenguaje corporal puede demostrar que se atraen el uno al otro, pero el artículo habla de cómo 'se apoyan en el otro por la traición de Masen'."

Rodé mis ojos con tanta fuerza que estaba malditamente segura que me había torcido un globo ocular, pero sacudí mi cabeza. "Esto no es solo Aro. También es James, pero él está usando a Heidi para hacerlo."

Rose asintió, sonriendo un poco. "Sip, también es lo que supuse, porque James todavía está de mierda hasta el cuello. Legalmente, todavía no puede decir mucho, pero maldición, te garantizo que está dejando que la gente de Heidi filtre declaraciones específicas. Esas 'fuentes' probablemente son sus asistentes. La detuvimos en el _show_ en Charlie's, pero no podemos detenerla en público. Heidi nunca firmó un contrato de confidencialidad fuera del video original, lo que fue una idiotez…" Su voz se apagó, mirando a Edward con una ceja levantada.

"Estoy consciente de ello… _ahora_ , Rose," respondió con sarcasmo.

Sonriendo, le di un codazo. "¿Necesitas que firme uno?"

"¡Joder, no!" Refunfuñó, sacudiendo su cabeza. "De hecho, temería por quien sea que tratara de hacer que divulgaras una maldita cosa."

Todo el autobús estalló en carcajadas al escuchar eso, pero tenía razón. No era exactamente un secreto que tenía cero paciencia con los medios.

Encogiéndome de hombros, me volví de nuevo hacia Rose. "Me encanta cómo me han pintado como esta… _otra mujer_. Y que Heidi y yo hemos discutido. Además del día de la filmación del video, no he hablado con ella. Y ninguno de ellos ha cruzado la puerta de mi bar."

Rose se sorbió la nariz, su rostro serio. "Esperemos que se quede así. Estás usando la compañía de seguridad que te di, ¿verdad?"

"Mmmm," murmuré, asintiendo ligeramente. "Se quedan hasta que cierro."

"Excelente," Edward refunfuñó. "Que sigan así."

 **~oOo~**

 _Masen, ¿algún plan para el Año Nuevo?_

 _¡Masen! ¡Bella! ¿Cómo es estar juntos en la gira?_

 _Mike, ¿es difícil ser el miembro más joven de la banda?_

 _Bella, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a viajar con Masen?_

"¡Todos retrocedan!" Emmett dijo con brusquedad, al parecer impaciente con todos ellos al tratar de llevarnos del autobús al hotel.

Entre Emmett y Tony, eran un muro de defensa que no podía ser traspasado. La seguridad no era en realidad lo de Tone, pero debido a su tamaño y su tiempo con la banda, lo hacía de todos modos, tan solo por lealtad. Lo hacían en restaurantes, gasolineras, en los _shows,_ y en los hoteles. Nos llevaban a salvo adentro, sin tener cámaras y micrófonos en la cara, sin mencionar _fans_ excediendo su acogida o cabrones groseros que sentían la necesidad de probar algo al provocar una pelea con uno de los miembros de la banda por quién estaba primero en la línea del café. Lo último era algo que sucedía más a menudo de lo que había pensado, pero con la presencia de Emmett y Tony, sin mencionar la mirada glaciar de Masen, los cretinos por lo general retrocedían.

Acabábamos de llegar a Nashville. Era el último _show_ que vería antes de volver a Seattle. Debido al clima y el tráfico, llegamos ahí solo con el tiempo suficiente para que todos se asearan, comieran algo, y se fueran a la arena para revisión de sonido.

Columbus había sido divertido. Radiant Eclipse había tocado un concierto con localidades agotadas. Masen y los chicos habían llevado a la multitud a un frenesí. Incluso Viper's Venom había salido al escenario para tocar con ellos—algo que estaban considerando hacer otra vez porque a los _fans_ les gustó. Y considerando que esta noche era la víspera del Año Nuevo, querían darles algo extra.

El pensar en Senna y el resto de los miembros de Viper's Venom me hizo sonreír, simplemente porque de verdad eran… diferentes. Senna se había disculpado conmigo profusamente por la foto de ella y Edward—o Masen, en realidad—diciendo que él no había sido nada sino educado, que ella no sabía qué rumores creer, y me prometió que no tenía malas intenciones. También estaba muy consciente que su estilo de vida no era algo en lo que Masen estuviera interesado, pero dijo que una chica podía soñar. Me agradaba, tan solo porque era honesta. También tenía a un hombre que llevaba para todas partes con una correa, por lo que al parecer había seguido con su vida.

Emmett nos condujo por el vestíbulo del hotel y al interior del ascensor. Edward estaba callado, pero tendía a ponerse de esa forma antes de un _show_ , lo había notado. Y estar presionado por el tiempo, no estaba ayudando.

Una vez que estuvimos dentro de nuestra habitación de hotel. Lo miré por un momento cuando simplemente dijo, "Puedes ducharte primero."

No "ángel", ni una sonrisa… nada.

"¿Esto es algo común antes de un _show_ , Edward Cullen? ¿O crees que al menos puedas mirarme?" Le pregunté, sonando solo un poco sarcástica, pero él había estado muy cortante los últimos kilómetros del viaje. Cuando sus hombros se encorvaron, añadí, "¿O es lo mismo que me hiciste cuando estabas empacando para irte?"

Cayó en la orilla de la cama, mirando furioso al suelo, y supe que le había dado en el clavo. Caminando hacia él, lo forcé a mirarme.

"Es nuestra última noche, Edward, pero no _la_ última. Nada de este viaje me ha asustado o cambiado mi opinión. ¿De eso se trata esto?"

Ese hermoso sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas, junto con un destello de su media sonrisa dulce y nerviosa. Poco a poco, relajó los puños en su regazo y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos. Algunas veces era demasiado fácil de leer.

"¿Sabes qué me asusta?" Le pregunté en la cima de su cabeza cuando su frente se pegó a mi estómago, pero se echó hacia atrás para mirarme. "Los hábitos alimenticios de la banda. Esa es una mierda aterradora."

Sonrió. "No tenemos precisamente una opción, ángel."

Ahí estaba, de vuelta con su tono dulce.

"Ese autobús de gira tiene un refrigerador. Traten de guardar más que solo cerveza y refrescos ahí. Una manzana no te matará. ¿Mmm?"

Sus mejillas se tiñeron una vez más de rosa al asentir. "Sí, señorita."

Tomando su rostro entre mis manos, le pregunté, "¿Sabes qué más me asusta?"

Su ceño se frunció cuando sacudió su cabeza.

"Esta… esta cosa malhumorada que haces cuando estamos por separarnos. Hiciste lo mismo en casa cuando empacabas, poniéndote todo irritado cuando estaba tratando de ayudarte. Basta. No me gusta, y no es necesario. En realidad, lo odio. Es como si me estuvieras alejando para que no duela. Va a doler, pero esas pendejadas es algo que Masen haría. Edward no me haría eso."

Ojos verdes intensos y contritos me miraron, enmarcados por un ceño muy fruncido. "No sé si pueda dejarte ir," dijo tan bajito que casi tuve que leer sus labios.

"Tienes que hacerlo," le susurré en respuesta, rozando un ligero beso en su boca. "Tengo responsabilidades en casa, cariño. Y estarás en casa en unas seis semanas."

"Solo para irme otra vez."

"Entonces, tomaré lo que pueda. Y tú también lo harás, Edward." Suspiré profundamente al pensar en el miedo y la preocupación. "Vamos a sobrevivir a esta gira, cielo. Tú lo dijiste. Hay una luz al final del túnel. He visto el plan de Rose para ustedes una vez que corten lazos con Volturi Records. La gira será algo así como… treinta _shows_ , en lugar de sesenta. Es _mucho más_ fácil lidiar con eso."

"Yo… lo siento," gimió, alcanzando mi rostro y atrayéndome para un beso que paraba el corazón. "Me gustó tenerte conmigo… es solo que…"

"Egoísta," le dije bromeando contra sus labios, lo que se convirtió en una sonrisa cuando él asintió. "Bien. Puedes ser tan egoísta como quieras, pero también tienes que ser práctico, Edward." Me aparté para tomar su guapo rostro entre mis manos. "No estaba preparada para ti, ¿sabes?" Le levanté una ceja. "Y esto," dije, haciendo un gesto entre nosotros, "es lo mejor, el mejor sentimiento que he tenido. Jamás. Te amo más de lo que he amado a alguien en mi vida, pero vino de pronto. Podemos encontrar un sentido de normalidad, cariño. Y si esto… el que me una a ti cada par de meses, vivir de llamadas, videollamadas, y juegos _online_ , es nuestra normalidad, entonces supongo que será mejor que nos acostumbremos, pero eso incluye tener que dejar ir al otro, tan solo para prometer que lo veremos pronto de nuevo."

"También te amo," murmuró, sonriéndome con suficiencia. "Entonces… ¿nada te asustó?"

"No lo suficiente para que no lo haga de nuevo," le prometí, apretando su rostro hasta que sus labios estaban todos fruncidos, por lo que planté un ruidoso beso en ellos. "Un día, voy a filtrar una foto de esta mierda a los _fans_ de Masen. ¡A tu amiguita, Donna, le encantaría!"

Se partió de la risa. "Cierra la boca, Bella."

Soltando su rostro, me retiré de sus insistentes manos. "Ahora, tienes que prepararte para un concierto, y tus _fans_ no te quieren todo gruñón. Y luego tienes un cita en la víspera de Año Nuevo con tu novia, Edward, así que te sugiero que muevas tu dulce trasero."

Se levantó de la cama, y no me moví lo bastante rápido. De pronto me encontré siendo arrojada por encima de su hombro.

La ropa fue removida veloz y bruscamente entre besos intensos y profundos. El vapor de la ducha nubló nuestro entorno cuando nos pusimos bajo el chorro de agua. Sabíamos que no teníamos mucho tiempo, pero ninguno de los dos lo mencionó. Manos agarraron y enjabonaron la piel, el champú nos puso resbalosos, pero nada se sintió tan bien como cuando Edward levantó mi pierna y la colocó a un lado de la bañera, solo para deslizarse dentro de mí por detrás.

Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que gemía con el delicioso tirón que le estaba dando a mi cabello, sin mencionar lo que su mano libre le estaba haciendo a mis _piercings_ en mis pezones y finalmente a mi clítoris. Me corrí con maldita intensidad y él me siguió no mucho después. Se corrió con una sarta de maldiciones, declaraciones de amor, y estaba muy segura que escuché otra disculpa por ahí.

Su respiración era pesada cuando su frente cayó en mi hombro. "Sí, definitivamente no he terminado contigo, ángel. No creo que alguna vez… lo haga."

Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás a su hombro, y me volví para besar su cuello, lamiendo las gotas de agua adheridas a su piel. "Me alegra saberlo, Edward."

Su risa nos sacudió a ambos, pero suspiró profundamente. "Será mejor que nos vistamos."

 **~oOo~**

Salí al escenario, sacudiendo mi cabeza a lo intimidante que era mirar a todos esos asientos ahora vacíos. El concierto había sido asombroso, uno de los mejores, pero tendía a decir eso cada vez que los veía presentarse.

Los chicos se estaban aseando y atendiendo a los _fans_ con pases detrás del escenario. Me encontré deambulando por la arena.

Marcus estaba ocupado comenzando a empacar todo. La batería de mi hermano ya estaba en sus estuches y siendo trasladada hacia los camiones, junto con todos los amplificadores, cables y estuches de guitarra.

"¿Estás bien, B?" Escuché detrás de mí, y me volví para sonreírle a mi hermanito. Se veía cansado pero muy feliz. "¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?"

"Solo estoy… tratando de no estorbar," dije encogiéndome de hombros pero luego señalé alrededor del enorme espacio vacío. "¿No te asusta? Toda esa gente… ¿estar frente a ellos concierto tras concierto?"

Se echó a reír, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Oh, sí. Hace que me cague del miedo… hasta que la música empieza. Y luego… Bueno, en realidad no los veo tanto como los otros chicos. No estoy al frente, ¿sabes?"

"¿Eres feliz?" Le pregunté.

"Mucho." Se acercó a mí, envolviéndome con sus brazos. "¿Tú lo eres, B? ¿Eres feliz?"

Asentí, levantándome de puntillas para besar su mejilla. "Mucho."

"Bien, porque para que lo sepas, eso es todo lo que a él le importa," Mike susurró, su frente arrugándose al mismo tiempo que señalaba con su pulgar detrás de él hacia la parte de atrás. "Él no es _nada_ de lo que representa su presencia en el escenario. Así que… no te atrevas a creer nada de lo que leas. Ese tipo… él solo piensa en ti, B. Y esa es la verdad. Si no fuera así, si fuera algo diferente, hace mucho le hubiera puesto una regañina."

Me eché a reír pero abracé a mi hermano con fuerza. "Gracias, Mikey."

"Mmmm," murmuró contra mi cabeza. "Ahora, salgamos de aquí antes de que Edward crea que huiste."

Nos volvimos hacia las escaleras al fondo del escenario para ver a Edward de pie ahí.

"No la culparía si lo hiciera," dijo riéndose entre dientes.

"Bueno, obviamente no sabes lo terca que puede ser mi hermana," replicó Mike. "B, Edward… Edward… Bella…" Nos presentó en broma.

Piqué su costado al mismo tiempo que Edward quiso agarrarlo, pero nos esquivó velozmente y bajó ruidosamente las escaleras, riéndose mientras lo hacía. Sacudí mi cabeza despacio por mi hermanito, mirando a Edward. Se había quitado la ropa del escenario, llevando puestos unos _jeans_ desgastados, una camiseta térmica y su chaqueta de cuero. Su cabello seguía húmedo por su ducha. Se veía una vez más como _mi_ Edward—normal, dulce y cariñoso. Masen había desaparecido en el momento que gritó, "¡Gracias, Nashville! ¡Y Feliz Año Nuevo!"

Masen lo dio todo en el escenario. Después de haber asistido ya a varios conciertos, podía claramente ver eso. Dejaba su sudor, sangre y su alma frente a la audiencia, dándoles todo lo que tenía en su interior. Usaba ese par de horas de _show_ para ser libre, para expresar todo sobre el amor, el odio, la política, las historias de ficción. Estaban en cada palabra, cada nota, y cada gota de sudor que todos los miembros de la banda tenían dentro de ellos. Les daba todo solo para asegurarse que los _fans_ estuvieran felices. No podía imaginar lo agotador que era.

Mi ceño se frunció, y miré hacia atrás a los asientos vacíos de la arena.

"¿Ángel? ¿Estás bien?"

Asentí, recargándome en él cuando me rodearon el cuero y su calidez por detrás, sin mencionar los dulces besos plantados en mi mejilla y luego mis labios cuando me volví hacia él. De pronto comprendí el porqué de su mal humor antes del concierto. Me había dicho más veces de las que podía contar lo mucho que me necesitaba para volver a ser él mismo después de un _show_. E incluso aunque sabía que tenía que volver a casa, tan solo para decidir qué hacer con mi horario, mi bar… joder, mi _vida_ , odiaba dejarlo.

También sabía que se supone que saldríamos con todos, para celebrar el Año Nuevo, pero no podía compartirlo. Simplemente no podía.

Girándome en sus brazos, me amoldé a él. Mis brazos rodeando su cintura debajo de su chaqueta, e inhalé su aroma, el perfecto aroma de un hombre—cuero, loción para después de afeitar, y jabón. Era la perfección de Edward. Era el aroma que poco a poco se desvanecía en casa—de su coche, de su departamento, y tristemente del mío. Quería embotellar ese olor y empapar cada centímetro de mi vida con él, al menos para tener su amor, calidez y dulzura a mi alrededor las veinticuatro horas del día, siete días a la semana.

"Ángel… Bella, ¿qué pasa? Tú… joder, me estás asustando un poco." Me devolvió el abrazo, enterrando su rostro en mi cuello.

Mi risita nos sacudió a los dos, solo porque algunas veces él era incómodamente adorable. "Te amo," murmuré contra su pecho, y cuando lo susurró en respuesta contra mi piel, solté todo. "Y quiero ser egoísta contigo, y no quiero salir, y no quiero irme a casa mañana… Pero sé que tengo que hacerlo, pero… pero… y lamento lo de antes."

Podía sentir la sonrisa de Edward, su suave risa. "Shhh, Bella. Necesitaba sacar la cabeza de mi trasero." Se movió un poco, echándose hacia atrás y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos al mismo tiempo que negaba despacio. Parecía estar viéndome por un segundo pero luego presionó sus labios a los míos brevemente. "Mírame, ángel," dijo con firmeza, pero sus ojos eran cálidos, verdes y dulces. "Yo he… Yo…" Se lamió los labios, mordiendo con fuerza el inferior por un momento antes de que finalmente formara las palabras que quería. "Maldita sea, Bella… me has devuelto a… _mí_. Sé que crees que Masen y Edward son lo mismo, pero no siempre lo siento así, cariño. Es difícil de conciliarlo aquí." Se dio unos golpecitos en la sien. "Sobre todo cuando estoy aquí afuera, haciendo lo que hago. Pero lo que no cambia es que… tú eres… tú eres la indicada para mí, Bella. Así que… lo que sea que desees… estoy de acuerdo."

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y planté un beso intenso en sus labios. Realmente podía entender lo que estaba diciendo, y lo que no, pero no era el momento adecuado para ello.

Pasando saliva con nerviosismo, encontré su mirada cálida y preocupada. "He estado atrapada en ese autobús mágico como lo llamas por más de una semana, Edward. He visto, oído y _olido_ más de lo que debía." Sonrió, pero continué. "Y por más que ame a mi hermanito, quiero rodearme de ti hasta que tenga que subir a ese avión. Porque una vez que esté en casa, juro por Dios que voy a descubrir cómo lidiar con esto hasta que vuelvas a casa, hasta que vuelva a encontrarme contigo en el mundo otra vez, y _cómo podemos sobrevivir a esto_."

"Lo haremos," me prometió, sonando mucho más seguro que cuando estábamos en el hotel. "Odio que estemos separados, pero… esto… nosotros. Lo es todo para mí."

Sonriendo, lo besé otra vez, solo para chillar cuando me levantó en sus brazos.

"Vamos, ángel. Vamos a ser egoístas," gruñó sensualmente contra mis labios, sonriendo en su beso cuando me eché a reír.

Sabía que a esta hora el siguiente día, volvería estar en Seattle. La realidad y las responsabilidades caerían de nuevo sobre mí. No estaba bromeando con él; de verdad quería cambiar las cosas en el bar, pero antes tenía que hablar con algunas personas. Mientras Edward me cargaba por los pasillos de la arena, absorbí cada segundo, cada caricia, y cada sonrisa y beso, tan solo porque me harían falta por casi seis semanas.

Podíamos hacer esto; teníamos que hacerlo.

 **~ooo~MBtM~ooo~**

* * *

 **(1) …y la tierra se convierte en mi trono**

 **Me adapto a lo desconocido**

 **He crecido bajo estrellas errantes**

 **Por mi cuenta pero no solo**

 **No le pregunto a nadie**

… **y mis lazos son cortados de tajo**

 **Entre menos tengo más gano**

 **Reino donde la gente no suele ir**

 **Trotamundos, callejero**

 **Nómada, vagabundo**

 **Llámame como quieras**

 **Pero me tomaré mi tiempo dónde sea**

 **Soy libre de decir lo que pienso dónde sea**

 **Y no me importará en dónde sea**

* * *

 _ **Pues se separan de nuevo nuestra pareja preferida :( pero al menos parece que Bella está considerando hacer algunos ajustes para pasar más tiempo con Edward y por supuesto, su hermanito y el resto de la banda. Sin duda no es fácil para una mujer estar en ese autobús jajajaja como dijo ella, había visto, escuchado y olido de todo :P Lo importante es que ni eso la disuadió de querer estar con Edward. Un poco de paz ahora, veremos que tanto dura. Fue una lástima que no pudieran averiguar quién envió ese artículo pero todos tienen sus sospechosos, ya veremos de quién se trata. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, no pude adelantarlo como quería pero espero poder hacerlo esta semana, ya veremos. Como siempre, les agradezco inmensamente sus reviews, no saben cómo me animaron esta semana que estuve un poco desanimada, saber que sí hay quienes agradecen el trabajo y tiempo dedicados es, como les dije antes, lo que nos anima a seguir. Veremos que tanto más ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Alice Cullen, sophia76, beakis, Maribel, EmDreams Hunter, YessyVL13, anytito, injoa, Say's Beaele, PRISOL, Gabriela Cullen, alejandra1987, debynoe, Tecupi, tulgarita, Manligrez, lagie, Pera l.t, liduvina, Lorenitta22, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Ericastelo, lady blue vampire, Gibelu, elianapeluso750, Techu, Tata XOXO, Liz Vidal, Rosy canul, Laliscg, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Sheei Luquee, Csry, BereB, Milh Llop, Niny96, rjnavajas, erizzo ikki, ELIZABETH, bbluelilas, myaenriquez02, freedom2604, Shikara65, Sther Evans, nnuma76, saraipineda44, Lady Grigori, patymdn, SharOn, Brenda Cullenn, krisr0405, andyG, lizdayanna, Adriu, maries24, kaja0507, Mafer, dushakis, glow0718, Pili, Pam Malfoy Black, Isabelfromnowon, Sully YM, Maria Swan de Cullen, LicetSalvatore, Angie Muffiin, jovipattinson, blueorchid02 y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, espero que sea muy pronto.**_


	21. El precio de la maldad

_No puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la historia es,_ _ **Drotuno,**_ _yo solo traduzco._

 **Y como siempre le doy la bienvenida y le agradezco a mi compañera de armas, mi querida Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por ayudarme a mejor la calidad de mis traducciones.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21 – El precio de la maldad**

 _Dragged ya down below_ _ **(1)**_

 _Down the devil's show_

 _To be his guest forever_

 _(Peace of mind is less than never)_

 _Hate to twist your mind_

 _But God ain't on your side_

 _And old acquaintance severed_

 _(Burn the world your last endeavor)_

 _Flesh is burning_

 _You can smell it in the air_

 _Cause men like you have_

 _Such an easy soul to steal_

 _So stand in line while_

 _They ink numbers in your head_

 _You're now a slave_

 _Until the end of time here_

 _Nothing stops the madness,_

 _Turning haunting, yearning_

 _Pull the trigger_

 _You should have known_

 _The price of evil_

 _And it hurts to know_

 _That you belong here, yeah_

 _Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare_

" _Nightmare" – Avenged Sevenfold_

 **BELLA**

La pila de papeles, correo y facturas sobre mi escritorio era atemorizante. Se desparramaban de mi bandeja de entrada, cayendo en cascada sobre el escritorio. Lo fulminé con la mirada con odio, luego suspiré derrotada. Sabía que tenía que hacerse antes de mi turno de esta noche. De otra manera, Tori y Garrett no recibirían su pago, las luces se apagarían y mi bar cerraría.

Soltando un resoplido al pensar eso último, traté de encontrar algo malo en ello, y mi adolorido corazón no pudo hacerlo. Echaba muchísimo de menos a Edward, y solo había estado de vuelta en casa unos cuantos días. Mi madre me había recogido en el aeropuerto, para mi sorpresa, pero nos detuvimos a cenar de camino a casa. Había pasado momentos increíbles de gira con Edward, a pesar de lo incómodo y estresante que era. Quería volver. Lo quería en casa. Quería cualquier cosa que involucrara que el tiempo volara a fin de verlo pronto de nuevo. Sin embargo, la realidad era que no podía.

Ahora, la realidad me veía a la cara, apilada en una montaña. Y la realidad apestaba. Mucho.

Con una taza de café en mi mano y mi cabello recogido, puse algo de música, abrí mi _laptop_ , y me senté frente al escritorio en mi departamento para ponerme a trabajar. Estaba trabajando en mi libro de contabilidad cuando mi teléfono pitó. Sonreí al ver el mensaje de Edward.

 _Te quiero de vuelta. Nadie se acurruca conmigo tan bien como tú._

Tuve que reír… y responderle tomándole el pelo, solo porque algunas veces era muy tontito.

 _Bueno, no te acurruques con mi hermano. Patea mientras duerme. Lo ha hecho desde que dejó de dormir en su cuna._

 _¿Es por eso que desperté con moretones?_

 _No, esos fueron míos. ;)_

 _Oh, sí…_

El teléfono sonó, y solté una risita cuando respondí. "Si te acurrucas con Jake, quiero fotos."

Su risa fue ruidosa y un hermoso sonido por la línea. "Ni en sueños, ángel. Si crees que Taco Bell es una mala idea cuando está despierto, entonces solo imagínate lo malo que es mientras duerme."

"¡Puaj, Edward!" Gemí y me reí al mismo tiempo. "Para tu información, todo el viaje destruyó por completo la imagen de _dioses del rock_. Vi cosas que nadie debería ver." Sacudí mi cabeza despacio porque no era una mentira—los hombres se rascaban, eructaban y se echaban pedos por horas si no tenían supervisión.

Se rio bajito. "Sí, apuesto a que sí. Te echo de menos, ángel."

"Yo también. Sin embargo, mi escritorio luce como si hubiera pasado un huracán por él." Suspiré, recargándome en la silla de mi escritorio. "Y el montón no parece hacerse más pequeño," refunfuñé, ignorando mi trabajo por el momento. "¿Dónde estás?"

"Um, ¿Carolina del norte? O tal vez es la del sur… no estoy seguro," respondió, y casi podía verlo en mi mente—con la mano en su cabello, mirando por la ventanilla del autobús para averiguar dónde estaba sin preguntar. "¡Oh, del sur!" Proclamó, sonando muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

Soltando una risita, sacudí mi cabeza. "Joder, te amo."

"También te amo, ángel. Solo quería escucharte reír. Te dejaré que vuelvas al trabajo."

Levanté la vista para ver el reloj. "Sí, tengo mucho que hacer hoy, pero… ya veremos si sigo tan motivada."

"Muy bien, cariño," dijo en voz baja. "Te llamaré desde la habitación de hotel."

Terminamos la llamada con las acostumbradas declaraciones de amor, y volví al trabajo. Los números me estaban molestando, cuando nunca antes lo hicieron. Pero mantuve el bar abierto en memoria de mi papá, y ahora no estaba tan segura si era algo inteligente. A pesar de que el video de Radiant Eclipse había sido filmado aquí y el negocio había mejorado un poco, apenas salía al paso. Justo cuando estaba arrojando mi lápiz en frustración y en victoria porque al menos todas las facturas estaban pagadas, se escuchó un golpe en mi puerta.

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba al ver quién era por la ventana, pero sonreí cuando abrí la puerta. "Señora Cullen," saludé a la madre de Edward.

Ella me chasqueó su lengua, portando una dulce sonrisa. "Esme, Bella… por favor."

"Esme," acepté devolviéndole una sonrisa, abriendo más la puerta. "Entra, por favor. ¿Quieres café?"

"Eso sería estupendo. Gracias."

Después te tomar su abrigo y colgarlo, agarré mi taza del escritorio y apagué el estéreo, sirviéndonos a ambas algo de café. Me senté frente a ella y noté que se veía nerviosa mientras revolvía el azúcar en su taza.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté.

Me sonrió antes de apartar su mirada de su taza. Asintiendo, dijo, "Yo… estoy… Bueno, primero, sé que acabas de regresar, así que solo quiero… ¿Cómo están mis muchachos?"

Sonriendo, asentí. "Están bien. Ocupados y cansados, pero muy bien. Fue divertido viajar con ellos por una semana, pero Dios mío, no sé cómo ellos lo hacen todo el tiempo."

Esme se rio bajito. "Yo tampoco. Los he acompañado una vez o dos pero nunca por mucho tiempo. Es agotador verlos." Me miró a los ojos, su sonrisa decayendo un poco. "Intento no prestar atención a esos programas de chismes, pero…" Su nariz se arrugó un poco. "¿Estás… todo está…"

"Está bien. Edward y yo estamos muy… bien," le prometí. "No le prestes atención a esas cosas. No estoy muy segura que el sello discográfico de la banda no distorsione de cierta forma esas cosas. Mira esto…" Me levanté de la mesa y agarré mi teléfono, desplazándome por las fotos de mi viaje. "Así es como es realmente. Solo mueve tu dedo hacia la izquierda…"

Fue gracioso ver su rostro a medida que parecía disfrutar de ver a sus muchachos. Había fotos de Nueva York y Navidad, los conciertos que había visto desde el mejor asiento en la casa, sin mencionar bromas tontas y risa en el autobús, e incluso unas de mí y Edward tonteando con _selfies_ y caras tontas. Y sí, logré capturar la cara de pescado de Edward, la que había amenazado con filtrar a los _fans_ de Masen en el mundo, y la siguiente foto era un borrón cuando trató de quitarme el teléfono para borrarla. No tuvo éxito, solo porque lo distraía fácilmente con besos y caricias.

"Dios mío," susurró, sacudiendo su cabeza al mismo tiempo que presionaba su mano en su corazón. "Yo… yo estoy… Edward se ve… muy feliz."

Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos, como lo hicieron en los de ella. "Eso espero," apenas pude decir con el nudo en mi garganta. "Él es um…" Tragué grueso, sonriendo un poco. "Él es increíble." Me eché a reír cuando levantó mi teléfono, mostrando una foto de su dulce sonrisa mientras le besaba la mejilla.

"Ese es mi muchacho," declaró orgullosa. "Así era cuando era pequeño. Estaba lleno de risa, tomándole el pelo a su hermano hasta que Emmett lo tacleaba en el patio. Era libre y desenfadado como una brisa de verano. Y la música… Dios, Bella… La música fluía en él. No podía conservar un instructor de piano para él. Los superaba a todos." Sacudió su cabeza al mismo tiempo que limpiaba sus lágrimas, agradeciéndome cuando le ofrecí una servilleta. "Su padre y yo nunca quisimos la banda, pero…" Me sonrió al devolverme mi teléfono. "Obviamente ellos sabían qué era mejor."

Se quedó callada por un momento, y me estaba preguntando si nos estábamos acercando a lo que la había traído a mi puerta. Bebió de su café, finalmente encontrando mi mirada.

Pareció debatirse en silencio pero al fin dijo, "Fui a ver a Carlisle." Cuando mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba, me dio una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia, y pude ver de dónde la heredaron los chicos. "Día familiar," añadió asintiendo. "Estamos… lejos de la reconciliación."

Arrugando mi nariz, asentí con tristeza. "¿Cómo está él?"

"Bien," suspiró, "y casi a punto de tratar de irse otra vez, que es la razón por la que estoy aquí, Bella. Dice que Edward está de acuerdo en que se quede en su departamento."

"Así es," le aseguré, encogiendo un hombro.

"Te escuchas… indecisa."

Riéndome entre dientes, asentí. "No… no por las razones que probablemente estás pensando. Como novia de Edward, estoy perfectamente de acuerdo con ello. No tengo problema con que su papá se quedé ahí arriba. Como la dueña del bar en la planta baja, me preocupaba que la tentación vaya a ser demasiada."

Esme sonrió. "Por lo que escuché, no tienes miedo de… ermm… expresar tu opinión hacia mi esposo."

Mis mejillas se calentaron. "Sí, lamento eso. Yo solo… él hizo algunos comentarios sin pensar que me… molestaron un poco."

"No te atrevas a disculparte por proteger a mi hijo, Bella. Simplemente no lo hagas. Tú y Rosalie son muy similares en eso, no lo cambiaría. Estoy muy consciente que esa fue la razón por la que fuiste al _country club_ ese día con Edward, así que…"

Me eché a reír, porque Rose y yo no éramos exactamente tímidas. "¿Es por eso que estás aquí?"

Asintió otra vez. "Solo… quería asegurarme que estuvieras de acuerdo con eso. No estoy… Hay más cosas con las que lidiar, relacionadas con mi matrimonio, además de los obvios problemas. He accedido a intentarlo, y Carlisle accedió a darme espacio y tiempo. Una vez que salga de Serenity, se supone que irá a ver un terapeuta. Voy a acompañarlo ocasionalmente. Conocemos al doctor Banner de años."

"Eso es excelente. Los chicos van estar felices," le dije.

"No estaba… no quería que se esperanzaran."

"Solo sé honesta. Diles que lo estás intentando. Nada más, nada menos. Ellos no esperan arcoíris y días soleados. Están preocupados por ti, pero también saben que lo que pasó fue solo un gran lío."

Se rio de forma un poco brusca. "Sí, un lío es el término correcto." Alcanzó su bolso, sacando un montón de sobres. "Iba a darte esto. El correo de Edward todavía llega a mi casa. Algo de ello, de todos modos."

Sonriendo, me levanté y agarré un aro de llaves del gancho junto a la mesa. "Ven. Puedes dejarlos tú misma y ver su departamento."

Me puse un abrigo y luego le di el suyo, llevándola afuera y hacia el departamento del tercer piso. Volver a entrar al departamento de Edward era como volver en el tiempo. En realidad no venía aquí a menudo. Revisaba todo de vez en cuando, pero en realidad, todo estaba sin tocar, y eso incluía la cama que aún tenía las sábanas retorcidas y recuerdos de su última noche en casa. Dijo que lo dejara así, y lo había hecho.

Esme caminó por el lugar con una pequeña sonrisa, observando las fotos y los premios, partituras y ropa tirada. "Esto no lo hizo mi hijo. La decoración…"

Riendo, sacudí mi cabeza. "No, Tanya y Kate lo ayudaron."

Asintió intencionadamente pero puso su correo en la mesa de la cocina. "Debería irme. Yo…" Se volvió hacia mí, abrazándome. "Gracias, Bella. Le diré a Carlisle que venga a verte."

Sonriendo, la acompañé a la puerta. "Aquí estaré."

 **~oOo~**

Tori sofocó un bostezo al sentarse frente al bar. Garrett estaba charlando en voz baja en el teléfono mientras se paseaba de un lado al otro del lugar. Había sido de alguna forma un atareado viernes por la noche, la mayoría de nuestras ventas viniendo del hotel a la vuelta de la esquina. Sin embargo, había cerrado el bar unos minutos más temprano.

Garrett terminó su conversación, y contuve mi sonrisa cuando lo escuché decirle a Maggie que la amaba antes de guardar su teléfono en su bolsillo. Cuando tomó el banco junto a Tori, lo miré a los ojos.

"¿Cuándo se va a mudar?" Le dije en broma.

"Cierra la boca, Bella," respondió con una carcajada y sacudiendo su cabeza despacio. Aunque, su mueca lo delató. "El próximo mes."

Tori y yo nos reímos de él, pero terminé de contar lo que había en la gaveta de la registradora y reuní el depósito. Normalmente lo hubiese dejado para el siguiente día, pero había cerrado temprano por una razón. Eran pocas veces en la que los tres trabajábamos juntos, así que tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad. No sabía cuánto tiempo se llevaría, y esperaba una videollamada de Edward esta noche. Quería terminar. Echaba de menos a Edward hasta el punto de la locura, y el tiempo parecía pasar lentamente. Ya tenía un par de semanas de que había regresado de la gira con él, pero lo sentía como una eternidad. Aunque, estaba agradecida de que ya casi era febrero. Necesitaba su rostro en el video chat y su voz diciéndome que me amaba, y joder, estaba muy segura que no podría dormir hasta que esas cosas pasaran.

"¿Jefa?" Tori preguntó cuando apoyé mis manos en la parte superior de la barra frente a ellos.

"¿Cuándo vamos a cerrar?" Garrett preguntó con sospecha, sonriéndome con suficiencia cuando mi mirada se disparó a la suya. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, inclinando su cabeza hacia mí. "No me jodas. Te conozco, Bella," declaró, dándose golpecitos en la sien con su dedo y luego me señaló. "Luces como si trataras de arrancar tu brazo para salir de una trampa. Así que… habla con nosotros. ¿Cuál es el plan?"

De pronto, las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos y hundí mis hombros. "¡No lo sé!"

"Oh, mierda," siseó Garrett, y al instante estaba frente a mí, levantándome y colocándome en un banco. "Aww, maldición, Bella…"

Tori me rodeó con sus brazos, susurrándome, "Nos estás matando del susto, jefa, así que vamos, suéltalo."

Garrett arrastró su banco hasta donde quedara directamente frente a mí, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. "Tienes que decirnos lo que _quieres_." Limpió mis lágrimas que no parecían tener fin, sonriendo afectuosamente. "Tú y yo sabemos que solo mantienes este lugar por Charlie. No sé qué estaba él pensando dejándotelo a ti, pero te veías feliz con él. Ahora…" Sonrió, bufando una carcajada. "Las cosas han cambiado. Si alguien en el mundo sabía lo que es dejarse llevar por la corriente, era Chainsaw Charlie Swan."

La mención de mi papá solo provocó que llorara con más ganas. Estaba cansada, estresada, y empezaba a preguntarme si estaba derrumbándome bajo la presión. Si ese era el caso, entonces la gira completa—los casi seis malditos meses siguientes—sería pura tortura.

"Bella, basta," Garrett dijo con firmeza. "Tú no eres así. No te derrumbas por un _hombre_." Cuando lo fulminé con la mirada, me sonrió. "Ahí está. ¿Ves?" Me guiñó un ojo, alcanzando una servilleta y poniéndola en mi mano. "Esto no es por Edward… Masen… o cómo sea que quieras llamarlo. Esto es por tu papá… y este lugar. Estás encariñada con él, lo entiendo, pero me pregunto si te has aferrado a él por demasiado tiempo… y por las razones equivocadas."

Dejando escapar un suspiro lento y tembloroso, miré alrededor del lugar. La mayor parte de la remodelación que el equipo del video había hecho todavía estaba. El lugar se veía bien. Pero, era un santuario a mi papá, y me pregunté si Garrett tenía razón.

"Tal vez," murmuré, mi mirada cayendo a mi regazo al meter mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

"Tal vez," Garrett repitió despacio, entrecerrándome los ojos. "Bella, luchaste y arañaste por quedarte con este lugar. ¿Por qué?"

"Porque él me lo dejó a mí."

Garrett resopló. "Eso es cierto, ¿pero por qué más?"

Miré a Tori, que había estado callada, pero sus ojos estaban llorosos y cálidos. Limpió mis lágrimas, diciendo, "Era todo lo que te quedaba de él."

Asintiendo, suspiré profundamente, mi respiración atorándose un poco. "No lo sé. Es solo que… estoy cansada, y los números… y este lugar…"

"Y tu corazón está a miles de kilómetros de aquí," Tori terminó de decir, soltando una risita cuando la miré. "Aw, cielo… Está bien. No es como si lo hubieses visto venir. Ahora la mierda ha cambiado. Solo tienes que decirnos lo que quieres."

"Puedes hacer lo que consideres conveniente con este lugar. Cambia los horarios, ciérralo, o conviértelo en un consultorio dental, por amor de Dios. Pero no puedes matarte por él. Y tampoco puedes decirme que está en auge. También hago los depósitos, ¿sabes?" Agarró mi barbilla para hacer que mirara en su dirección. "O… contrata a una persona más para que no tengas que estar tanto aquí."

"Y juro por Dios, que si dices que estás preocupada por nuestros empleos, te arrancaré el cabello de la cabeza," añadió Tori, sonriendo con suficiencia al escuchar la risa de Garrett. "Viviremos."

Suspirando, asentí y pasé saliva alrededor del nudo en mi garganta. Me levanté de mi asiento y agarré el libro de contabilidad. "Nuestras noches más muertas son los domingos y los lunes. Creo… que tal vez deberíamos cerrar esas noches. ¿Cortar los costos así?"

"Muy bien, eso en realidad tiene sentido. ¿Qué más?"

"Joder, no lo sé. Vamos a empezar por ahí. Tengo que ir a ver a Phil, para que me diga qué opciones tengo." Gemí al pensar en ver a mi padrastro. No era que no nos lleváramos bien. Lo hacíamos, pero simplemente no estaba segura de querer que mi madre supiera lo que estaba considerando. "En segundo lugar, quiero hacer que algunas personas se presenten antes de decidir qué voy a hacer. Harry Clearwater ha aceptado venir a tocar aquí. Podemos promover eso, pero entonces…"

"¿Y tu siguiente viaje?" Preguntó Tori, y cuando eché un vistazo en su dirección, se echó a reír. "¡Maldición, solo _ve_! Si cerramos dos noches a la semana, y G y yo tenemos este lugar cubierto. Entonces… ¿cuál es el puto problema? Incluso si solo lo manejas, estaremos bien. Dinos las fechas, y las cubriremos. Fin de la historia."

Miré a Garrett, y asintió y me sonrió. "Él es un bastardo con suerte, Bella. Recuerdo un tiempo en que hubiera dado mi brazo derecho para que me miraras de la forma en que lo miras a él. Y joder, ese hombre está acabado."

Soltando una risita, lo abracé. "Gracias. A los dos. Empezaremos este domingo próximo y el lunes. Ninguna otra decisión tiene que tomarse en seguida. Yo solo…" Le eché un vistazo al lugar, sintiéndome un poco perdida, muy abrumada, y tremendamente estresada.

Mi teléfono se iluminó y empezó a vibrar sobre la barra, y Tori lo empujó hacia mí.

"Nada más tiene que cambiar en este momento, pero no deberías preocuparte por este lugar. Contesta. Apostaría a que él está igual de exhausto que tú," dijo ella con una carcajada.

"Nosotros cerraremos," Garrett estuvo de acuerdo.

Pasé mi pulgar por mi teléfono para contestar. "Hola," dije entre mi aliento, suspirando de alivio al apresurarme a la puerta trasera y subir las escaleras al rellano de mi departamento.

"Ángel," Edward dijo vacilante. "Tú… no estabas en el video chat…"

"Lo sé, lo siento. Acabo de salir del bar," le dije, abriendo mi departamento y recargándome en la puerta una vez que estuve dentro. "Yo… me reuní con Garrett y Tori."

"¿Estás… cariño, estás llorando?"

"¡No! ¡Sí! Tal vez," solté de golpe, resoplando una carcajada.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, Edward. Lo prometo."

Se quedó callado por un momento, pidiéndome finalmente, "Quiero _verte_ , ángel. ¿Por favor?"

"Está bien."

Arrojé mis llaves y mi chaqueta en la mesa de la cocina, caminando hacia mí cama, donde estaba la tableta cargándose en mi buró.

Encendiéndola rápidamente, me conecté con él. Su rostro apareció en la pantalla, y estaba en su lugar acostumbrado en la cama de la habitación de hotel, sin camisa, hermoso, y recién duchado con el cabello húmedo cuando los dos dejamos nuestros teléfonos a un lado. Pero sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron, probablemente al ver mi rostro manchado por las lágrimas y mis ojos rojos.

De repente, bufó una carcajada sin humor. "Jesús, incluso llorando, eres lo más lindo que he visto en mi puta vida," murmuró, sacudiendo su cabeza despacio. "¿Qué sucedió? Habla conmigo."

Apoyé la tableta contra la almohada que él hubiera usado si estuviese ahí, acurrucándome en mi lado de la cama. Literalmente todo mi cuerpo ansiaba tener esos coloridos brazos rodeándome, tener ese dulce rostro frente al mío, pero me conformé con lo que podía tener por el momento y empecé a hablar. Le conté sobre las cuentas, sobre estar cansada, y de la reunión con Garrett y Tori. Le conté que necesitaba ver a Phil pero que también quería pedirles a algunos viejos amigos de mi padre que tocaran antes de tomar cualquier decisión apresurada. Hablé sin parar hasta que él prácticamente sacudió su tableta para conseguir que me callara.

"Bella… ángel… ¡Espera, espera, espera!" Me estaba gritando y casi riéndose de mí. "Cariño, para. No tienes que hacer nada, lo sabes. Si el lugar significa tanto para ti…"

"No es eso, Edward." Suspiré, limpiando las nuevas lágrimas. "Tú sabes que soy obstinada."

"¡No!" Jadeó, sonriendo cuando escuchó mi risita sorbiéndome la nariz.

"Me aferré a él por mi papá, ¿pero a qué costo? No lo sé…" Mi voz se apagó, y Edward pareció moverse del otro lado del mundo. "¿Dónde estás, de todas formas?"

"Jacksonville, Florida," respondió velozmente, apoyando su tableta en algo y apoyándose él en su codo. Pero agitó una mano. "No importa dónde estoy, ángel. Esta conversación es importante, así que, _aquí estoy_." Señaló hacia la cámara, suspirando profundamente. Pareció debatirse en silencio pero entonces lamió sus labios. "Dime por qué estás tan alterada. La verdad, Bella. Me refiero a que… entiendo que estés cansada, entiendo que para ti nunca ha sido por el dinero, y comprendo que tú… quieres liberarte de algo de responsabilidad, pero… si el hacer todo eso te pone así, entonces no veo el beneficio."

Disfruté de verlo, porque Dios, lo había echado de menos. Hablábamos y jugábamos y mandábamos mensajes de texto en el teléfono todo el tiempo, pero había estado viajando por algunos días, y este era el primer hotel en el que ha estado esta semana. Al parecer dejábamos las videollamadas solo para esas noches. Algo privado, algo simplemente… nuestro. Se veía exhausto pero muy sincero con relación a lo que yo estaba pasando, sin mencionar que se veía absolutamente hermoso.

Pasando saliva, fruncí un poco el ceño. "Mi papá abrió ese bar para estar cerca de mí. Quería una especie de casa matriz. Fue un lugar en el que yo… y con el tiempo Mike… íbamos a quedarnos con él cada dos fines de semana o algo así. Lo abrió para darle a sus amigos un lugar para tocar, aquellos que no conseguían grandes contratos discográficos o… o… incluso el trabajo estable de estudio. Es… todo lo que me queda de él. Cuando me mudé a mi departamento, al empezar la universidad, lo hizo feliz. Nunca estuvo en posición de ser un padre de tiempo completo cuando era pequeña, así que cuando estuve ahí, se esforzó mucho. Yo… supongo que sabía que no estaba saludable, porque puso todo el maldito lugar y cada centavo que había ganado, sin mencionar los derechos de su música a mi nombre antes de que siquiera cumpliera los dieciocho. Edward, su… su ataque al corazón fue justo ahí a la entrada del bar. Los medios lo atraparon justo ahí, queriendo saber todo sobre el artista importante con el que estaba trabajando en ese entonces. Justo donde tú estabas atrapado…"

"Oh, nena," gimió y suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza despacio.

"Cuando murió, varias personas trataron de quitármelo. Mi mamá nunca quiso que me quedara con él, mucho menos que manejara un bar. Varios de sus amigos músicos lo querían, creyeron que deberían tenerlo, porque habían trabajado con él por décadas. Me mantuve firme. No di mi brazo a torcer, y les dije a todos que se fueran al infierno.

"Phil me ayudó—a pesar de las protestas de mi madre—abrió cuentas, y él monitorea mi dinero. El lugar apenas si cubre los gastos, Edward. No estaba bromeando cuando te dije que usaba la renta del departamento para arreglármelas. Es la verdad. El edificio es completamente mío, pero… gastos versus ingresos…"

Edward me dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Bueno, me alegra haberte pagado todo un año, cariño."

Soltando una risita, cerré mi mano en un puño, porque mi necesidad de tocarlo me ponía ansiosa de la cabeza a mis malditos pies. Jugando con una arruga en las sábanas, continué. "Mi papá me dejó lo suficiente para no tener que trabajar, pero quería quedarme con el lugar…"

"En su honor," terminó de decir por mí.

Asintiendo, añadí, "Sí, quiero decir… Mira cómo reaccionaste tú cuando te diste cuenta."

Edward se echó a reír, y fue suave y profunda y preciosa. Una cálida sonrisa permaneció en su rostro incluso cuando la risa murió. "Supongo que mi pregunta es, ángel… ¿Por qué el pánico, porqué todo esto… ahora?" Levantó su mano. "Y no digas que quieres tiempo libre para mí, Bella. Estabas pensando en esto en el autobús. Por lo que… algo me dice que en el fondo ya estaban buscando una salida… o al menos un cambio."

"¿Y tal vez el que entraras tambaleándote a mi bar esa noche fue el catalizador para ese cambio?" Le pregunté en broma.

Su sonrisa era un destello deslumbrante en su rostro. "Tal vez. ¿Lo fue?"

"Tal vez."

Eso quedó en el aire entre nosotros en las pantallas de nuestras tabletas por un momento.

"Te extraño," declaré en voz baja.

"Oh, ángel… no tienes idea de lo mucho que yo también te extraño," dijo sacudiendo su cabeza despacio. Miró alrededor de la habitación de hotel, solo para encontrar de nuevo mi mirada. "Sabes que absolutamente nada tiene cambiar justo en este momento. No es necesario tomar ninguna decisión hoy… o esta noche… o joder, incluso mañana. Dijiste que habías decidido cerrar dos noches a la semana, y eso es bueno. Te haría bien el descanso."

"Lo sé," suspiré, sonriéndole con suficiencia. "Mi lado egoísta solo quiere correr hacia ti. Quedarse contigo."

Se rio entre dientes. "Joder, estoy completamente a favor de ser egoísta, Bella. Y me encantaría eso, pero no creo que serías feliz solo siguiéndonos a tiempo completo, ángel. Pero Jesús, eres bienvenida en cualquier parte y a cualquier maldita hora." Se acercó. "Nena, mírame."

Cuando lo hice, vi qué tan en serio hablaba.

"Pronto estaré en casa. Solo necesito que aguantes un par de semanas más por mí. Sé que solo será por unos cuantos días, pero después de Miami, volaremos a casa, a Seattle."

"Estoy deseando que llegue el día."

"Yo también, pero tienes que aguantar, y podemos resolver esto. Ángel, eres muy independiente, y maldición, _amo y adoro_ eso de ti, pero… te _ayudaré_. Aquí… allá… en la gira, solo tienes que decirme. No siempre voy a estar ausente." Cuando mis lágrimas comenzaron otra vez, me sonrió con tristeza pero agarró su cabello en frustración. "Sé que se siente así. Créeme, tengo mis momentos de impaciencia, cariño. Y maldita sea, me estás matando con tus lágrimas; desearía estar ahí en este momento, pero no siempre será así de difícil."

"Está bien," finalmente admití, sintiendo mucho mejor que lo había sacado todo de mi pecho, incluso si nada se había decidido. "Te amo."

Una vez más su sonrisa iluminó su rostro. "También te amo, ángel. Más que nada en el mundo." Bufó una carcajada sin humor, pasando nuevamente las manos por su cabello. "Ahora… me preocupa que lo que voy a decirte solo va incrementar tu estrés."

"¿Qué?" Pregunté. "¿Qué es? ¿Hay más putos rumores corriendo por ahí?"

Soltó una carcajada. "¿No siempre andan corriendo rumores por ahí, Bella?" Preguntó retóricamente. "No, ángel. Es solo que… hoy hablé con papá. Va a salir en dos semanas. Él va… Bueno, va a ir a verte por la llave para mi departamento. Quiero decir, sé que mamá fue a verte, pero… lo van a dar de alta casi al mismo tiempo que yo llego a casa, así que…"

"¡Oh!" Sonreí y asentí. "Está bien. Voy a subir y arreglarlo para él… y a vaciar el refrigerador de cerveza," agregué solo para ver a Edward sonreír, pero se veía nervioso, y me hizo reír. "Edward, solo porque tu papá esté allá arriba no significa que no puedas quedarte conmigo por el tiempo que estés en casa."

"¡Oh, _joder_ gracias!" Dijo en un jadeo, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás. "Iba a ofrecerme a dormir en el maldito umbral de tu puerta, ángel. Joder, ni siquiera estoy bromeando."

"Cierra la boca, Edward." Me partí de la risa, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Creí que éramos pareja."

Su cabeza se levantó de donde había caído en la almohada, y suspiró con dulzura. "Lo somos, Bella. Por el tiempo que quieras."

"Bien, entonces envía a tu papá."

"Bien," dijo con un suspiro, moviéndose para sentarse, y cogió su guitarra. "Ahora… quiero que te relajes, ángel."

Ni siquiera me molesté en desvestirme para dormir, solo me quité los zapatos hacia un lado de la cama y me acurruqué para que la voz de Edward, sus notas, y amor tranquilizaran mi corazón.

 **~oOo~**

"Pensé que el cerrar dos noches se supone que me dejara _menos_ ocupada," refunfuñé, abriendo el refrigerador de Edward para vaciarlo.

Tori se rio entre dientes mientras deambulaba por el lugar. Le encantaba ser una _fan_ de Masen, pero respetaba a Edward, simplemente porque me respetaba a mí. Incluso la primera vez que lo vio, mantuvo su privacidad. Por el momento, estaba viendo todos sus premios y fotos en la estantería del fondo.

"Así fue, pero al parecer te permitió llenar dicho tiempo libre con otra mierda," respondió en broma, sonriendo en mi dirección cuando di un suspiro profundo.

Sin embargo, ella tenía razón. Después de mi larga conversación emocional con Edward en la tableta, las cosas se calmaron un poco para mí, pero me di cuenta que seguía igual de ocupada, solo con cosas diferentes. Fui a ver a Phil, y a pesar de mi pequeño ataque de pánico, al bar le iba bien. No estábamos en riesgo, pero tampoco estábamos en auge. Justo como le había dicho a Edward, prácticamente estaba saliendo al paso entre su renta, las ganancias del bar, y el interés que ganaba de mis otras cuentas en comparación con todos los gastos. Phil no parecía preocupado por nada pero ofreció su ayuda cuando la necesitara. También prometió no contarle a mi madre hasta que estuviera lista para tomar la decisión.

También había ido a ver a Harry. Tocaría en Charlie's Pub en unas noches, lo que me hizo sacudir mi cabeza, ya que todo parecía estar acumulándose para esa misma noche. Edward haría el concierto de Miami y volaría esa misma noche. Carlisle iba a salir de Serenity el mismo día, y había pospuesto la limpieza del departamento de Edward tanto como pude. Por más que mi novio dulce, _sexy_ y sentimental dios del rock quería encontrar su casa en el mismo desorden en que lo había dejado, no era posible. Yo lo entendía, pero la idea de que el padre de Edward viera la desordenada cama hizo que me sonrojara. Cuando le dije a Edward, se echó a reír pero dijo que simplemente podíamos causar los mismos daños en mi cama.

Mierda, estaba deseando eso. No solo echaba de menos sus brazos sosteniéndome, sino que también echaba de menos cómo me hacía sentir cuando estábamos solos, juntos, conectados en todas las malditas formas.

Entre el bote de la basura y la caja que subí conmigo, vacié el refrigerador de Edward de cosas echadas a perder y alcohol. La cerveza, un par de botellas de vino, y la pequeña botella medio vacía de vodka que tenía desde siempre se iban a mi departamento. Edward no bebía mucho, y yo servía esa mierda todo el día, pero de vez en cuando bebíamos juntos. Sin embargo, no podía estar en este departamento cuando Carlisle viniera, simplemente porque tentar a un alcohólico en rehabilitación sería cruel. Y honestamente creía que el padre de Edward estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas volver a levantarse.

Después de revisar de nuevo los gabinetes y el congelador, me centré en la cama. Le quité todo, y Tori me ayudó a hacerla otra vez. También le dimos al departamento una última revisión, solo para asegurarnos que estuviera listo para que alguien más se quedara ahí además de su dulce dueño.

Mis ojos vagaron por la habitación. Muchos recuerdos con mi papá estaban ahí. Él había vivido de forma austera, por lo que con las pertenencias de Edward llenando el espacio, apenas si se veía como el mismo departamento. ¡Y los nuevos recuerdos eran casi abrumadores! Edward estaba por todas partes en este espacio—probablemente debido a lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Estaba en la cocina donde apiló cajas de pizza hasta que le tomé el pelo. Estaba en la sala, donde descansaba con su guitarra. Incluso estaba en la banca del piano, donde me había tocado por primera vez para arrullarme. Oh Dios, y la cama… estaba por toda esa cama, con ojos verdes cariñosos y suplicantes, palabras dulces, caricias sensuales e interminables besos que enroscaban los dedos de mis pies… por todas partes. Luego estaba la caminadora. Sacudí mi cabeza para aclararla de su sudorosa piel desnuda y cubierta de tinta, y su rostro intensamente concentrado mientras corría, y me volví hacia Tori.

"¿Estás lista? Creo que terminamos. Solo voy a llevar estas cosas a mi casa."

Ella asintió distraída, sus ojos en la estantería de premios y fotos, y dio golpecito en uno de ellos. "Vi este _show_ … la noche en que recibió este." Inclinó su cabeza hacía él y luego se volvió para mirarme. "Fue con Heidi a ese. ¿Sabías?"

"Sí, estoy segura que lo hizo," le dije, encogiendo un hombro.

"Los rumores son escasos, pero todavía intentan ponerlo con ella. ¿Sabías _eso_?"

Solté un resoplido, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Honestamente, intento no prestarle mucha atención. La ignorancia es felicidad. Rose por lo general me envía cosas que necesito saber, pero además de eso, confío en Edward."

Tori sonrió, y las dos nos sobresaltamos cuando mi teléfono pitó. Sonriendo al ver el mensaje de Edward, lo sostuve en mi mano. "Hablando de…"

 _Ángel, ten cuidado con los paparazzi los próximos días. Saben_ _que_ _volveré pronto a casa. ;)_

Había enviado un vínculo, que tenía una rápida entrevista con Edward y Jasper sobre cómo les había ido en la primera etapa de la gira. Las ventas del nuevo álbum eran altas, los boletos estaban volando de las taquillas en la siguiente etapa, y los dos se veían exhaustos pero orgullosos.

"Y…" Canturreé con sarcasmo mientras le respondía el mensaje. "Sigue llegando."

Tori se rio entre dientes, cargando la caja que íbamos a llevarnos. "Vamos, B… hemos hecho todo el daño que pudimos aquí."

Los siguientes días, mi puto teléfono nunca se calló. Mensajes felices y emocionados venían de Edward, que enviaba fotos de casi cada centímetro de Florida, incluyendo la playa, lo que le dije que era cruel ya que en Washington seguía malditamente frío. Entraron llamadas de Serenity, verificando que Carlisle tuviera un lugar a dónde ir, e incluso hablé con el papá de Edward para averiguar si necesitaba que lo recogieran, pero dijo que no. Había otros tantos de todos los demás que conocía, y la batería de mi teléfono móvil me odiaba.

Estaba por bajar al bar para empezar a organizar todo para la actuación de Harry, cuando mi teléfono sonó otra vez. El gemido de deseo y ansiosa necesidad hizo eco en mi departamento vacío. Edward y el resto de la banda estaban en alguna playa de arena blanca. El agua era azul y estaba agitada. Había turistas grasosos y quemados por el sol detrás de él al mostrar su dulce y boba persona recostada en una silla de playa. Su piel más oscura, sus tatuajes más vívidos con el evidente bronceador que se había puesto, y su nariz rosada. Se veía como sexo y amor y todas las cosas que necesitaba de vuelta en casa, aun cuando solo sería por unos cuantos días.

Le mandé un mensaje rápido. _Eres cruel, Edward Cullen. Joder, aquí sigue helando._

 _Pronto estaré en casa para calentarte, ángel. Lo prometo._

Gemí nuevamente, odiándolo un poco por tentarme, pero duró solo una milésima de segundo, porque maldita sea, no podía esperar. Le escribí en respuesta que lo amaba y que lo vería por la mañana. Su vuelo sería largo y tedioso, y muy probablemente llegaría a casa después que me fuera a dormir esta noche. Ya le había dicho que viniera directamente a mi departamento.

Cerré mi puerta con llave, alcanzando a ver a los paparazzi al otro lado de la calle. Afortunadamente, no me vieron antes de que abriera la puerta trasera del bar y entrara. Sacudí la cabeza al pensar en todo eso. Estaban listos para que Masen volviera a casa, y honestamente no podía culparlos.

Una vez dentro, me puse a trabajar. Me preparé café, así como al pobre guardia de seguridad que llegaría pronto. No pareció pasar mucho tiempo antes de que todos empezaran a aparecer: Garrett, Tori y el guardia de seguridad que había llegado a conocer. Felix era enorme, pero también era calmado y gentil. Nunca bebía nada que no fuera refresco y café, y recién se había convertido en padre, lo que significaba que estaba feliz de mostrar fotos. Su pequeño se veía como una bola de brazos y piernas regordetes y risitas.

Felix tomó su acostumbrada taza de café y se colocó afuera de la puerta principal. Garrett y Tori abastecieron el bar de hielo y vasos, y abrí la cortina del escenario para que Harry pudiera instalarse cuando llegara más tarde. Justo antes de que le dijera a Felix que dejara a la gente pasar, metió la cabeza por la puerta.

"Señorita Bella, aquí hay alguien preguntando por usted," dijo con su profundo vozarrón. "Un Carlisle Cullen."

"Oh, déjalo pasar, Felix. Está bien."

Abrió más la puerta, y el papá de Edward le agradeció cuando pasó por la puerta. Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba por lo diferente que se veía. Estaba saludable, con mejillas rosadas y una media sonrisa que había pasado genéticamente a sus hijos. Fueron sus ojos los que me dijeron lo mucho mejor que estaba el hombre frente a mí. Eran de un vivo color azul, intenso y brillante con lo que me hubiese encantado decir que era felicidad, pero tal vez simplemente se sentía mejor.

"¡Mírate!" Jadeé, sonriendo cuando se rio entre dientes, porque su rostro se enrojeció igual que el de Edward y me reí un poco más. "¿Sabes? Tu hijo más joven se sonroja de esa forma. Me preguntaba de dónde lo había heredado."

"Bella, realmente me alegra verte," me saludó, atrayéndome en un abrazo.

"Te ves…" Comencé a decir, y él sonrió otra vez.

"Sí, también me siento así. Estoy…" Tomó una respiración profunda y la dejó salir mirando alrededor del bar.

"¿Es demasiado?" Le pregunté, haciendo una ligera mueca cuando encogió un hombro. "Vamos, iremos a mi oficina por un minuto. Te prometí un café, ¿no es así?"

Casi me siguió pero luego agarró gentilmente mi mano. "Bella, espera. Vamos a, um… _necesito_ acostumbrarme."

"No todo al mismo tiempo," razoné gentilmente.

"He estado oculto bastante tiempo." Me sonrió nuevamente, haciendo un gesto hacia la mesa en la esquina. "Esto es… real, Bella. Es la vida y la realidad, y tengo que encontrar una forma de superarlo. _Tengo_ que hacerlo."

El orgullo que sentía por él, por la gran cantidad que podía ver que él tenía en sí mismo, era palpable. "Muy bien, entonces… Siéntate, y traeré el café."

Garrett y Tori atendieron la barra mientras la gente comenzaba a entrar poco a poco, y puse una taza sobre la mesa para Carlisle. "Tengo el departamento de Edward todo listo para ti."

Me sonrió y asintió. "Aprecio eso. Él va a llegar…"

"Oh, probablemente a medianoche," respondí, mi rostro calentándose cuando continué. "Él se va a quedar conmigo."

Carlisle se rio, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No te avergüences, Bella. Por favor. Me doy cuenta que el momento que elegí es impecable, y se puede decir que estoy acaparando tu espacio aquí. Y… mi hijo te ama, cielo, así que supongo que vendrá directamente a casa contigo.

"Está bien," dijo con una risita pero levanté la vista cuando Felix se acercó a nuestra mesa. "¿Qué?"

"Sé que se supone que tenga cuidado con algunas personas, señorita Bella. Es solo que… Hay un Aro Volturi aquí… junto con James Allen. Están pidiendo verla personalmente."

Mi labio se crispó y algo muy dentro de mí se tensó en seguida. "¿Para qué?"

"Están aquí para ver el _show_ ," respondió Felix, haciéndose a un lado para que yo pudiera ver a los dos hombres en cuestión.

Aro se veía igual de repulsivo que siempre. James se veía pretencioso e hipócrita. Mi estómago se hizo un nudo al verlos dentro de mi bar, sin mencionar la mera idea de tener que hablar con ellos.

"¿Bella?" Carlisle me llamó en voz baja. "¿No es ese…?"

"Ese es el gerente de grabación de Radiant Eclipse… y su anterior baterista," murmuré en respuesta, suspirando profundo. "Me preguntaba si alguna vez se presentarían aquí… otra vez. Si hago enojar a Aro, podría causarle problemas a Edward. James es solo un cerdo." Me volví hacia Felix. "Me gustaría que esta noche te quedaras adentro de la puerta principal. ¿Puedes hacerlo?"

"Sí, señorita, pero… si quiere, puedo sacarlos."

Suspirando, sacudí mi cabeza. "Es tentador, sobre todo con James. Aro no me haría mucho, no con tanta gente alrededor. Además, dudo que quiera encabronar a Edward."

Carlisle se rio entre dientes, pero su teléfono pitó. "Es del hospital. Estoy tratando de volver a trabajar. ¿Hay algún…?"

"Ven. Te mostraré cómo subir al departamento de Edward. Puedes hablar ahí."

Nos levantamos de la mesa, y Aro dio un paso al frente, con su mano extendida. "Señorita Isabella Swan," me saludó. "Soy un gran _fan_ de su padre. No creo que nos hayamos conocido oficialmente. Soy Aro Volturi. Creo que ya conoce a James…"

"Sé quién es usted," le dije, pero sí estreché su mano, que estaba fría y sudorosa. "Y sí… James." Clavé la mirada en el tipo frente a mí, y me dio una sonrisa predadora que provocó que se pararan los pelitos de mi nuca.

"Bella, ¿nos acompañarás con un trago?" Preguntó.

"Desearía poder hacerlo," mentí con facilidad, sonriendo y señalando alrededor del bar. "Pero como puedes ver, estoy ocupada, así que, si me disculpan, tengo que ponerme a trabajar. Disfruten del _show_. Harry es muy bueno."

Le lancé una mirada a Felix, que asintió una vez, recargado contra la pared junto a la puerta. Subí con Carlisle al departamento de Edward, entregándole la llave adicional.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó antes de que pudiera bajar de nuevo al bar.

"Sí, es solo que…" Me reí un poco, encogiendo un hombro. "Solo quiero que este día termine. Echo de menos a Edward… tanto que, todo lo demás parece palidecer en comparación."

Me sonrió, pero su ceño se frunció. "Cielo, ¿estás segura sobre…?"

"¿Aro y James?" Pregunté, y él asintió. "Edward va estar enojado de que estuvieran aquí, pero honestamente, dejar que se queden es más fácil que los problemas que podrían provocar si los ofendiera." Arrugué mi nariz. "A Edward le quedan seis o siete meses bajo el poder de Aro, y podría hacer mucho en ese tiempo. He visto lo que pasa cuando el hombre no está feliz con la banda. Así fue como Heidi terminó en el video, así que en realidad, si dejar que se queden y vean y luego se vayan los mantiene callados y los tranquiliza, entonces…" Agité una mano. "Voy a estar muy ocupada para lidiar con ellos de todos modos."

El teléfono de Carlisle pitó una vez más, y lo abracé otra vez. "De verdad me da gusto verte, y estoy allá abajo si necesitas algo. Siéntete libre de usar la puerta trasera del bar para evitar a los medios. Y eso aplica también para cuando tu hijo esté aquí. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Sí, señorita," respondió riéndose entre dientes.

Volví por la cocina a la parte detrás de la barra para ver que Harry había llegado con su pequeña banda. Me dio un abrazo y beso ruidoso en mi mejilla. Señalé el escenario y subió para empezar.

El lugar estaba bastante lleno, y los tres estábamos atendiendo la barra. No estaba completamente ignorante que Aro se había colocado junto al escenario, ni me pasó desapercibido que James estaba en un extremo de la barra. Había intentado en numerosas ocasiones llamar la atención de Tori, solo para conseguir la de Garrett en lugar de la de ella. De vez en cuando Felix pasaba, pero principalmente mantuvo sus intensos ojos en todo el lugar. La única vez que no lo hizo fue para venir a la barra para rellenar su taza de café. Esta vez, serví uno para mí, sonriendo cuando chocó la suya con la mía y se marchó.

"Uh, no… no lo creo," escuché el tono sarcástico de Tori, mezclado con su risa burlona.

Bebiendo de mi café, caminé hacia el otro extremo de la barra y me paré frente a James. Harry estaba en un pequeño descanso de cinco minutos, y apoyé mi cadera contra la barra.

"James," dije despacio, bajito. "Entiendo por qué está él aquí." Señalé hacia Aro. "Lo que no entiendo es por qué estás _tú_ aquí."

James se rio, y me erizó la piel. "¿Por qué crees que está él aquí?"

Sonriendo, bebí nuevamente de mi café. "No está precisamente contento conmigo o mi relación con… Masen." Usé el nombre artístico de Edward a propósito. "Ha intentado por todos los medios de arruinarla. Está aquí como una advertencia. No funcionará."

James hizo una mueca de desdén. "Masen," se burló, rodando los ojos. "Ese hijo de puta me la debe."

"No por lo que escuché," repliqué. "¿Cómo va eso de la corte?" Le pregunté, sonriendo cuando su rostro se enrojeció. "Ahora… deja en paz a mi personal, o tendré que hacer que te saquen de mi bar. Felix ha estado bebiendo café tostado francés todo el maldito día, de modo que tiene algo de energía extra qué quemar. Me encantaría ver los titulares cuando los paparazzi allá afuera tomen fotos de él arrojándote a la acera."

"Aw, Bella… no seas así. Yo… lo siento. Solo quería disculparme por la última vez que estuve aquí," dijo arrastrando las palabras, sonriéndome probablemente con su mejor sonrisa. Muy probablemente funcionaba con las chicas superficiales y de mente débil, pero no le creía esas pendejadas.

"Solo… déjala en paz. ¿Sí?"

"Bien, bien," aceptó, aunque seguía sonriendo engreído al sostener su tarro de cerveza vacío. "¿Al menos puedes darme otra cerveza, Bella? ¿Por favor?"

Entrecerrando mis ojos al ver su cambio de actitud, asentí y dejé mi taza de café sobre la barra para caminar a la canilla de la cerveza. Le serví un nuevo tarro y lo coloqué frente a él. Me estaba dando dinero, y estiré mi mano para tomarlo. Cuando lo hice, agarró ligeramente mi muñeca.

"Vamos, Bella. Empezaremos de nuevo. ¿Amigos?" Me preguntó, levantando su cerveza para un brindis.

Riendo, puse mis ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo que retiraba mi mano. No me creía esa mierda para nada, pero cogí mi taza solo para callarlo.

Choqué mi taza de café con su tarro de cerveza cuando Harry comenzó su siguiente colección de canciones. Creí escuchar a Felix llamarme, pero llevé la taza a mis labios. Antes de que pudiera beber, otra mano se cerró con fuerza en mi muñeca.

"¡Bella! ¡No!" Carlisle dijo con brusquedad junto a mí. Sacudió su cabeza. "¡Él le puso algo!"

"¿Qué?" Pregunté, mirando de su rostro completamente lleno de ira al sorprendido de James. Dejé la taza en el mostrador como si me hubiera quemado.

Felix se abrió paso a través del bar para atrapar a James antes de que pudiera deslizarse del banco. "No pudo escucharme, señorita Bella. Traté de…"

Levanté una mano que estaba un poco temblorosa y simplemente miré furiosa a James. "Felix, llama a la policía."

"Ya lo hice," gruñó pero sonrió cuando James lloriqueó en su agarre.

Me giré hacia Garrett, que apareció a mi lado. "Dile a Harry que lo haga más corto. Dile por qué. Dale mis disculpas," le dije, y salió disparado hacia el escenario. Encaré a Carlisle, que se veía como si estuviera a punto de darle un puñetazo a alguien. "¿Cómo fue que tú…? ¿Qué fue lo que tú…?"

"Shh, cielo… ven aquí," dijo, guiándome a un banco. "Venía a agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste en el departamento… y a ver cómo estabas, para ser honesto. Yo um… hablé con Edward. Dijo que trató de llamar a tu teléfono, pero sabía que muy probablemente estarías ocupada, así que me pidió que bajara y te diera un mensaje." Echó un vistazo a su reloj. "Está adelantado por tres horas, así que probablemente ya terminó su concierto. Dijo que te llamaría otra vez antes de subir al avión."

El doctor en él entró en acción, y Carlisle me revisó los ojos, mi pulso, y mis manos temblorosas. "Usé la puerta trasera, como me dijiste. Yo solo… Salí tan pronto como te alejaste de James. Se inclinó por encima de la barra para dejar caer algo en tu café. Estoy… yo…"

Me arrojé a los brazos de Carlisle, abrazándolo. "Gracias," murmuré en su pecho pero me aparté cuando escuché que la música paró al mismo tiempo que la horrible voz de Aro llegó a mis oídos.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

Cuatro de los más selectos de Seattle atravesaron la puerta de mi bar, y Felix empujó a James hacia ellos.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron, y mi _shock_ pasó al mirar furiosa la falsa inocencia de Aro y sus ojos muy abiertos. "Canalla hijo de puta," siseé, señalando a James. "¡Déjame adivinar cómo querías que terminara esto! Trajiste a ese cerdo a mi bar, y él… ¿Qué? ¿Me drogaría? ¡¿Tal vez me violaría, y tú tendrías pruebas de que engañé a E- Masen?! ¿En serio? ¿Es eso lo que querías?"

Los ojos de Aro se entrecerraron peligrosamente mientras los oficiales sacaban a James con esposas. Se paró frente a mí, solo para ser flaqueado por Harry y Carlisle.

"Tenga cuidado, señor Volturi," le advirtió Harry. "No quiere joder con esa chica. No logrará llegar a su preciado Aston Martin sin varios huesos rotos. Se lo prometo." Cuando Aro lo miró, él sonrió. "Oh, lo conozco. Todo músico en Seattle sabe quién es y qué demonios es… y de lo que es capaz. Tenga cuidado con lo que le dice a ella."

Sabía que todavía había clientes en el bar. Sabía que mi teléfono estaba sonando como loco en mi bolsillo. Finalmente lo saqué y se lo di a Carlisle cuando vi el precioso rostro de Edward en mi pantalla. "Habla con él." Me volví hacia Aro. " _No tienes_ _idea_ de lo que has hecho."

"No, pequeño pedazo de mierda. Tú no tienes idea. Crees que eres especial, pero en realidad, solo eres el juguete del momento de Masen. Crees que te ama, pero te dejará comiendo polvo. Te botará como un mal hábito por su siguiente puta."

Me eché a reír, volviéndome cuando escuché a mi Edward por la línea gritándole a su papá. Sacudiendo mi cabeza despacio, le dije, "Supongo que lo averiguaremos, ¿verdad?"

Uno de los oficiales volvió a entrar y se acercó a Aro. "¿Es usted Aro Volturi?" Preguntó, y cuando Aro asintió, señaló con su pulgar hacia la puerta. "Hay un James Allen preguntando por usted. Lo tenemos en custodia. Dice que usted lo trajo aquí."

Aro encogió un hombro. "No lo conozco. Lo siento."

Me eché a reír, viendo al hombre alto en uniforme. "Sí, lo conoce. Es su jefe." Aro me encaró, y levanté una mano. "Aro, ¿puedes hacer un puño?" Pregunté, sonriendo con suficiencia al escuchar el resoplido de Harry, porque mi papá me había enseñado eso. Cuando el hombre hizo un puño tembloroso con su mano sudorosa, sonreí. "Bien, ahora ve a joderte. Será mucho menos doloroso de lo que… _Masen_ te hará."

Aro fue guiado afuera. Se entregó mi taza de café contaminada a un oficial. Y de alguna forma respondí hasta la última pregunta, pero apenas pude retener algo de lo que pasó. Estaba aterrorizada de que acabara de desatar un infierno para Edward. Estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que Aro me había dicho, y ansiaba escuchar la voz de Edward, sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor. En vez de eso, fue su padre quién me ayudó a subir a mi departamento después de todo estuviera dicho y hecho.

"Quiero hablar con Edward," susurré, las lágrimas acumulándose cuando él me sentó en la mesa de mi cocina.

"Está en el aire, cielo. Él está um… me dio un mensaje para dártelo," dijo solemnemente.

Mi corazón dolía al pensar en lo que ese mensaje podría ser. Tenía mucho miedo de que estuviera enojado conmigo por encolerizar a Aro.

Carlisle sonrió. "Dijo… Dile a mi ángel que debió haberle pateado el trasero, y que estaré en casa antes del amanecer."

 **~ooo~MBtM~ooo~**

* * *

 **(1) Arrastrándote al infierno**

 **Al espectáculo del diablo**

 **Para ser su huésped para siempre**

 **(La paz mental está más ausente que nunca)**

 **Odio retorcer tu mente**

 **Pero Dios no está de tu lado**

 **Y es un lejano viejo conocido**

 **(Tu último esfuerzo es quemar el mundo)**

 **La carne se quema**

 **Puedes olerla en el aire**

 **Porque hombres como tú tienen**

 **Un alma muy fácil de robar**

 **De modo que espera en la línea mientras**

 **Tatúan números en tu cabeza**

 **Eres un esclavo ahora**

 **Hasta el fin de los tiempos**

 **Nada impide que la locura**

 **Se vuelva obsesiva, deseando**

 **Tirar del gatillo**

 **Deberías haber conocido**

 **El precio de la maldad**

 **Y duele saber**

 **Que perteneces aquí, sí**

 **Oh, es tu puta pesadilla**

* * *

 _ **Uyyyyyy, ¡creo que alguien va estar en serios problemas! ¿Qué creen que Edward hará con Aro? James ya está en la cárcel, pero ya veremos que harán con él, si podrán sacarlo o no. Y aunque es difícil que puedan comprobar que Aro tuvo algo que ver, sin duda lo que le dije a Bella con Harry, Carlisle y los demás de testigos le va a perjudicar. ¿Será este el fin del control de Aro sobre el grupo? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Como siempre me encantará conocer sus teorías, y como sé que querrán saber pronto qué pasó, créanme que haré todo lo posible para no tardarme tanto. Mis lectoras regulares saben que la temporada de vacaciones es tiempo de mucho trabajo para mí, pero intentaré apurarme con el siguiente capi. Y se me olvidaba, ¿quién cree que Carlisle ya se redimió con lo que ha hecho hasta ahora?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Gibelu, PEYCI CULLEN, anytito, somas, PRISOL, Shikara65, FreyjaSeidr, Milh Llop, Cary, Brenda Cullenn, beakis, Melania, Lady Grigori, myaneriquez02, YessyVL13, Edward y Bella cullen, ludwikacullen, BereB, kaja0507, Manligrez, Say's Tecupi, Yoliki, debynoe, lagie, bellaliz, Sully YM, injoa, SharOn, Pera l.t, nnuma76, Maryluna, bbluelilas, FlorVillu, Laliscg, Chonis22, Sther Evans, Ximena, Pebel, Adriu, Ericastelo, Rosy canul, rjnavajas, freedom2604, tulgarita, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Maria Swan de Cullen, alejandra1987, krisr0405, Vmsk1 (Gracias :) ), LicetSalvatore, ELIZABETH, Fran Ktrin Black, Mafer, Liz Vidal, elianapeluso750, Sheei Luquee, saraipineda44, Maribel, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen, Pili, Tata XOXO, lizdayanna, Isabelfromnowon, glow0718, Pam Malfoy Black, Lorenitta22, sophia76, andyG, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)**_


	22. Un paso más cerca del borde

_No puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la historia es,_ _ **Drotuno,**_ _yo solo traduzco._

 **Y como siempre le doy la bienvenida y le agradezco a mi compañera de armas, mi querida Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por ayudarme a mejor la calidad de mis traducciones.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22 – Un paso más cerca del borde**

 _I cannot take this anymore_ _ **(1)**_

 _Saying everything I've said before_

 _All these words they make no sense_

 _I find bliss in ignorance_

 _Less I hear the less you'll say_

 _You'll find that out anyway_

 _Just like before…_

 _Everything you say to me_

 _Takes me one step closer to the edge_

 _And I'm about to break_

 _I need a little room to breathe_

 _Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_

 _I'm about to break_

" _One Step Closer" – Linkin Park_

 **EDWARD**

Froté mi cabello mojado con una toalla al mismo tiempo que miraba furioso mi teléfono. "Bueno, maldición…" Suspiré, arrojando la toalla sobre el tocador. "Bella debe estar jodidamente ocupada."

Emmett sonrió con suficiencia pero le echó un vistazo a su reloj. "Bueno, Harry debe estar en el escenario en este momento, así que sí… probablemente." Sonrió, señalando a mi teléfono. "Llama a papá. Él ya debe de estar ahí."

"Oh, sí," murmuré, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Va a llevarse algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a eso, en serio. Papá quedándose en mi departamento."

Emmett se echó a reír pero se desplazó por su teléfono, probablemente revisando la información de nuestro vuelo. Todos nos estábamos partiendo el trasero para llegar al aeropuerto de Miami y poder llegar a casa, incluso si era solo por unos días. El hogar era el puto hogar, y todos nos moríamos por ver Seattle… y a nuestras chicas. El pobre Alec estaba a punto de explotar con Carrie tan cerca de tener a ese bebé. Tenía un raro presentimiento de que él no nos acompañaría en la segunda etapa de la gira.

Le marqué a mi papá, sin esperar realmente que contestara, pero sonreí cuando contestó con un emocionado, "Hola, campeón. ¿Cómo está Miami?"

"¡Malditamente caliente!" Gruñí pero me reí al mismo tiempo. "Jesús, el aire es noventa por ciento líquido, lo juro por Dios."

Se echó a reír, y se escuchaba bien.

"¿Estás en casa de Bella?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, y ya ha demostrado ser una atenta anfitriona."

"Estoy seguro que sí." Me reí un poco, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Traté de llamarla, pero sé que probablemente está muy ocupada. ¿Vas a ir a verla?"

"Puedo…" Pensó en qué decir pero luego añadió. "De hecho, de todos modos iba a ir a verla. Se puede decir que tiene las manos llenas allá abajo. Tu productor de discos está ahí… con James."

Mi cabeza se giró de golpe hacia Emmett, y él levantó la vista de su teléfono con curiosidad cuando pregunté, "¿A qué te refieres? ¿Aro y James están en Charlie's… en este momento?"

Emmett se alejó del tocador y salió del baño disparado, solo para arrastrar con él a la pobre Rose de vuelta.

"Papá, necesito hablar con Bella. ¿Puedes decirle que quiero hablar con ella antes de que suba al avión?"

"Sí, sí. En este momento voy a volver allá abajo." Cuando le agradecí, simplemente dijo, "No me agradezcas, hijo. Te debo, ¿recuerdas?"

"Bien," dije con un suspiro, terminando la llamada con él antes de encarar a mi hermano y mi cuñada. "¿A qué está jugando Aro?" Dije con brusquedad. "¿Acaba de… aparecerse? ¿Y con James? ¿En serio?"

Las aletas de la nariz de Rose se ensancharon al mismo tiempo que sacudía la cabeza despacio. "Vámonos. Tony está listo para sacarnos de aquí. Reduce tu tiempo con los que tienen pases detrás del escenario. Vamos."

Salimos al pasillo, y Jasper captó mi humor al instante. "¿Qué demonios?"

Emmett le explicó mientras avanzábamos entre los rápidos autógrafos y fotos breves. Para cuando los chicos sabían lo que estaba pasando, prácticamente estábamos corriendo hacia el autobús de la gira. Mike estaba pálido, enojado y muy callado, pero llevaba la delantera.

"Vamos. Joder, pisa hasta el fondo, Tony," Emmett dijo con brusquedad.

"Ese estúpido hijo de puta," siseó Alec, sacudiendo lentamente su cabeza y mirándome a los ojos. "Ed, sé que estás a cinco segundos de convertirte en Hulk aquí mismo, pero… intenta comunicarte con ella otra vez."

Ni siquiera me pude reír por su broma. Intenté con el teléfono de papá, luego el de Bella, y luego el de Bella otra vez. Sin respuesta.

"Ahora nadie está contestando." Me volví hacia mi hermano.

"Relájate, hermanito. Hay mucho ruido ahí dentro."

Asintiendo, solo me quedé ahí mirando mi teléfono. No lo intenté de nuevo hasta que Tony se detuvo en el aeropuerto. Se cargaron nuestras maletas en un carrito, y nos llevaron por los acostumbrados pasillos en la parte de atrás hacia el _VIP lounge_.

Poniendo el teléfono en mi oído, me paseé de un lado al otro, agarrando mi cabello mientras sonaba. Cuando alguien finalmente contestó, tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oído. El ruido era una locura del otro lado.

"¿Bella?"

"No, hijo…"

Mi alma cayó al suelo. "¿Dónde está…?"

Por la línea pude escucharla. Alcancé a oír las palabras drogas, violación, y mi nombre… pero no Edward… Masen.

Mi mano se cerró en un puño. "¡¿Qué demonios está pasando, papá?!" Dije con brusquedad, y al instante, Rose y Emmett estaban frente a mí.

"Edward, necesito que me escuches," declaró con un tono tan firme que mi boca se cerró de golpe con un clic de mis dientes. "En primer lugar… Bella está bien. Ella está bien, campeón. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Sí. Está bien."

"En este momento está hablando con la policía."

Me senté con fuerza en la banca más cercana, y Rose y Emmett me flanquearon por cada lado, pero fue Rose quien pegó su cabeza a la mía a fin de poder escuchar el teléfono.

"¿Qué pasó?" Pregunté con los dientes apretados.

"James… él…"

Papá suspiró, y sus voces se escucharon más fuertes, y estoy muy seguro que escuché que mi chica le dijo a alguien que fuera a joderse. Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba al escuchar eso, y estaba a punto de arrojar mi maldito teléfono, pero papá comenzó a hablar rápidamente, en voz baja.

"Volví al bar. Bella me dijo que usara la puerta trasera, así que entré por ahí. Iba a darle tu mensaje para que estuviera lista cuando llamaras de nuevo. James, él… Cuando me acerqué detrás de ella, ella dejó su taza para servirle una cerveza. Él se inclinó sobre la barra para poner algo en su taza. ¡Lo vi, Edward! Tuve que detenerla, y ahora… el infierno se ha desatado porque ella está asustada y cabreada y…"

"¡¿Qué era?!"

"Si tuviera que adivinar… rohypnol…"

Dejé caer el teléfono en la mano de Rose—sin importarme que por poco no lo atrapa—pero tenía que alejarme. Crucé el _lounge_ hacia otra banca, agarrándola y volcando a la hija de perra. Escuché voces, voces que conocía, y sentí manos agarrándome, pero me zafé de ellas alcanzando un teléfono en la pared junto a la puerta.

Un agarre como el de una abrazadera me envolvió por detrás, básicamente atrapando mis brazos.

"¡Hermano, tienes que detenerte!" Emmett siseó en mi oído. "No puedes… no aquí. Van a encerrarte, hombre. _Tienes_ que calmarte de una puta vez."

Me sacudí en el fuerte agarre de mi hermano, mirando furioso al suelo. "Él… James… ¡¿Trató de _drogarla_?! Él… Aro lo llevó ahí para…"

"¿Está ella bien?" Preguntó bruscamente en mi oído, y asentí. "Entonces… tienes que calmarte de una puta vez. Destrozas este lugar, y serás arrestado. Te arrestan, y joder, llegar a casa será imposible. ¡Mierda, cálmate, Edward!"

Jasper apareció frente a mí, viéndose calmado como siempre, pero lo conocía. Estaba lívido. Su rostro se enrojecía cuando estaba cabreado; sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y oscuros.

"¿Acabas… acabas de decir que trataron de _drogar_ a Bella?" Preguntó, y asentí. Él se volvió a Alice. "Quiero un avión privado a casa. Ahora. Sin escalas, directamente a Sea-Tac."

Alice asintió, sacando su teléfono. "Probablemente se llevara una hora, pero…"

"Pagaré extra si se apresuran," declaró, mirándome otra vez. "Te llevaremos a casa, Edward."

Eché un vistazo por encima de mi hombro a mi hermano. "Estoy bien."

"No, no lo estás, pero al menos no arrancarás mierda de las paredes," dijo Tanya a mi lado una vez que Emmett me soltó, y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos cuando asentí y me enderecé. "Siéntate. Te traeré algo para tomar."

Hice lo que me dijeron, viendo a Rose cuando me devolvió mi teléfono. Tomó asiento junto a mí, tomando mis manos en las suyas. "Ella está bien. No hablé con ella. Todavía está con los policías, pero su amigo Harry está ahí, junto con Garrett y Tori, y tu papá… él va cuidar de ella hasta que lleguemos a casa. ¿Está bien?"

Mis manos se cerraron en puños. Mi mandíbula se flexionó cuando apreté los dientes. "Yo… voy a matar al hijo de puta."

"No, no lo harás. Vas a hacer exactamente lo que te diga," declaró, y había algo en su actitud que era jodidamente aterrador, de modo que asentí. "Bien. Llegaremos a casa, e iremos directamente con Bella. Deja que _yo_ me preocupe por Aro y James. ¿Entendido?" Cuando abrí mi boca, sacudió su cabeza. "Lo digo en serio. _Yo me encargaré_."

Asentí y luego bajé la vista a mi teléfono cuando sonó en mi mano. Era el número de mi papá esta vez. "Papá, yo…"

"Tienes que calmarte. Es comprensible. Ella todavía está con la policía, hijo. Pero te lo juro, ella está bien."

Tenía que hablar con ella, escuchar de su dulce boca que estaba bien, pero Alice anunció desde el otro lado de la sala que nos había conseguido un avión privado.

"Tú… Papá, tengo que irme. Vamos a tomar un vuelo diferente. Estoy… Escucha, dile a mi ángel de debió haberle pateado el trasero, y avísale que estaré en casa al amanecer. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Lo haré. No dejaré su lado hasta que estés en casa, campeón."

Algo en esa declaración me tranquilizó y provocó que un nudo se formara en mi garganta. Pasé saliva a su alrededor, susurrando, "Gracias."

Mis oídos estaban zumbando y mi cabeza palpitando a medida que me guiaban por cada paso para tomar el avión. Puede que me haya calmado lo suficiente para soportar todo el proceso, pero mi puñetera imaginación estaba fuera de control. Los _y si_ me estaban volviendo loco. ¿Y si mi papá no hubiese estado ahí? ¿Y sí mi dulce ángel de verdad hubiera tomado un sorbo de lo que sea que James había puesto en su taza? ¿Y si Aro estaba detrás? ¿Y si James hubiera…?

 _¡Crack!_

"Dame eso," dijo Tanya con un suspiro, arrebatándome el teléfono de mi mano. "Tienes suerte de que sea solo la carcasa la que acabas de romper y no la pantalla. Puedes recuperarlo cuando aterricemos." Le dio vuelta en sus manos y sacudió su cabeza al ver la larga grieta en la parte de atrás de la carcasa.

Sonriendo con suficiencia a pesar de todo, tomé asiento junto a la ventana. Mi frente cayó en ella con un golpe sordo.

"Edward," Tanya me llamó, tomando asiento junto a mí, y Kate cayó en el que estaba frente a mí. "Sé que no te sentirás bien hasta que hayas puesto tus ojos en ella, pero tu papá está ahí, y ella en realidad no…"

"¡Lo sé!" Dije con brusquedad, arrepintiéndome al instante, pero ella me conocía lo bastante bien para darse cuenta que no podía controlar mi boca en este momento. "Ella es…" Sacudí mi cabeza despacio. "Es malditamente fuerte, pero…" Pasé saliva con nerviosismo, volviendo a mirar por la ventana. "¿Y si me odia por acarrearle esta mierda?"

Ahí estaban los _y si_ otra vez. Cerré los ojos con fuerza para silenciar mi cabeza, pero joder, solo seguían llegando.

"Edward, _no_ ," dijo Kate, sentándose hacia adelante, tocando mi rostro. "Mírame. No." Lo dijo con tanta firmeza que quería creerle. "Esa chica te _ama_."

Asentí distraídamente, volviéndome para quedar una vez más frente a la ventana. Todos me dejaron en paz después de eso. Fue un puto viaje largo pero más rápido de lo que nos hubiera llevado en la aerolínea. Casi siete horas, pero al ir de la Costa Este a la Oeste, ganamos tiempo. Me quedé dormido en algún momento, solo por agotamiento. La adrenalina del concierto, mi temperamento, y todas mis preocupaciones desaparecieron rápidamente.

Desperté justo cuando tocábamos tierra en Seattle, y mi mal humor y mis preocupaciones volvieron hasta el punto que apenas podía pensar claramente. Todos nos separamos en el aeropuerto, y estaba consciente de que había conversaciones a mi alrededor. Al instante Rose estaba al teléfono con su tío, tratando de averiguar qué exactamente iba a hacer la policía con James y Aro. Habló en voz baja mientras Emmett me guiaba por los pasillos privados y finalmente afuera al servicio de coche que Rose tenía preparado para nosotros.

El viaje fue en silencio, salvo por el ocasional sonido de tráfico. Podía sentir la mirada preocupada de Rose, y Emmett prácticamente se mecía en su asiento. Yo, sin embargo, observaba la ciudad que amaba pasar como un borrón de un vecindario a otro, hasta que llegamos al que más necesitaba.

No sabía qué esperar tan temprano en la mañana… o tarde en la noche, dependiendo de cómo lo viera. Aunque, la multitud de los medios ni siquiera se acercaba a estar en la lista. Y en el segundo que vieron quién se detuvo afuera del callejón de Charlie's Pub, estaban sobre nosotros.

 _¡Masen! ¿Estás aquí por lo de James?_

 _James fue arrestado esta noche, Masen… ¿Van a presentar cargos?_

 _¿Hubo un altercado entre Bella y James?_

"Voy a hacer más que presentar cargos si le pongo las manos encima a James," murmuré bajo mi aliento mientras Emmett nos guiaba a Rose y a mí entre ellos hacia la parte trasera del callejón.

En la cima de las escaleras en el rellano de Bella estaba un hombre gigante que competía con el tamaño de mi hermano. Nos encontró a mitad de las escaleras, ofreciéndole a Rose su mano.

"Felix," lo saludó, colocando su mano sobre mi hombro. "Él es Masen… y a su jefe de seguridad ya lo conoces. Masen, él es el guardia de seguridad contratado por Bella."

Felix y yo asentimos entre nosotros, pero él se volvió hacia mi hermano.

"Felix," Emmett lo saludó. "¿Qué sucedió?"

El enorme hombre nos relató toda la noche, incluso la preocupación de Bella que debía dejar que James y Aro se quedaran, pero mi ángel había sido inteligente. Le pidió a Felix que se quedara adentro por la noche, solo por si acaso. Nos contó sobre mi padre, cómo había ido a ver a mi chica, y que papá había cuidado—y continuaba cuidando—de Bella durante cada minuto de lo sucedido.

"Tu papá, hombre," Felix bufó una suave carcajada y sacudió su cabeza despacio. "Cielos, no permitió que se le acercara un alma. No hasta que tú llegaras aquí. Hasta donde sé, se quedó a dormir en el sofá de ella. Como sea, decidí acampar aquí. No creo que después de toda esta mierda alguien se acerque a ella, pero… no iba a arriesgarme."

"Felix, ¿cuáles fueron los cargos?" Rose preguntó, y él arrugó su nariz.

"Encerraron a James, y Aro trató de negar que lo conocía, pero la señorita Bella le puso fin a esa mierda. Él… trató de darle un _roofie **(2)**_ , así que… no estoy seguro de qué lo acusaron. Ella no lo bebió, pero maldición, estuvo muy cerca."

Volví a bajar las escaleras hacia el callejón, mis manos hundiéndose en mi cabello. Mi temperamento regresó con fuerza, y lo más cercano con lo que podía desquitarme era un bote de basura. Con una fuerte patada, envíe al hijo de perra a una pared de ladrillo del bar, pero no era suficiente. Tenía que sacar esta mierda de mi cuerpo, o mi trasero buscaría a James y a Aro y el resultado sería… malo. El sonido de botellas de vidrio encontrando su fin contra el implacable ladrillo no fue lo bastante bueno. Lo pateé otra vez, solo para agarrarlo con mis manos. Antes de que siquiera pudiera levantarlo, mucho menos arrojarlo, una vez más brazos se cerraron en torno a mí. Estos eran diferentes de los de Emmett pero a la misma altura.

"Campeón, no lo hagas," susurró papá en mi oído. "Suéltalo."

"Tengo que—"

"Lo sé, pero olvidas quién está viendo, y vas a despertarla. Apenas conseguí que se tranquilizara."

"¿Por qué?" Me giré para verlo al mismo tiempo que Emmett y Felix corrían al callejón para detener a los paparazzi que había atraído. Me importaba una mierda lo que ellos pensaran que estaban viendo.

Él sonrió con tristeza. "Porque por alguna razón, ella está preocupada por _ti_."

"Tengo que verla," le dije, apartándome de él y pasando junto a Rose. Subí los escalones de dos o tres a la vez. Cuando alcancé el pomo de la puerta, se escapó de mi agarre, y estaba cara a cara con Bella, que tenía lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

"Ángel," suspiré de alivio y sufrimiento al ver ese hermoso rostro con dolor. Al instante, la tenía en mis brazos y cerré la puerta detrás de mí con una patada. Dejándola sobre la mesa de la cocina, enterré mi rostro en la curva de su cuello.

"Edward," sollozó, su agarre en mi camisa casi rompió la maldita tela.

"Shh, cariño," le dije para calmarla, echándome para atrás solo lo suficiente para quitarme la chaqueta. "Déjame verte." Tomando su rostro entre mis manos, mi corazón se rompió porque no me miraba.

"Yo… yo… lo eché a perder, Edward."

"No hiciste _ni una mierda mal_ , ángel. Lo prometo," le juré.

"Aro y… y… James," dijo entre hipidos y sorbiéndose la nariz. "Ellos… yo…"

La besé con fuerza. "Nada, Bella. No hiciste nada malo."

"¡Él está… _jodidamente enojado_ , Edward!" Gritó, su rostro una vez más disolviéndose en lágrimas. "Él… ¡Te quedan… _meses_!"

Me eché a reír casi emocionado por el alivio, sacudiendo mi cabeza. No pude evitarlo. "¿Es por eso que estás preocupada? ¿En serio?" Tomándola en mis brazos, la llevé al sofá y caí con ella acunada en mi regazo. Solo el tenerla en mis brazos después de semanas de extrañarla como un maldito loco hizo que todo lo demás pareciera insignificante. "Escúchame, ángel," susurré contra su sien mientras ella se acurrucaba tan cerca como podía. "Nada que él pudiera hacerme podría ser peor que el que algo te pasara a _ti_. ¿Comprendes esa mierda?"

Asintió, aferrándose al hombro de mi camiseta con su puño.

"Maldición, ángel, estás temblando," continué diciendo en voz baja contra su piel, pasando mis dedos por su cabello. "Estás bien, y estás aquí. Si tengo que secuestrarte y llevarte conmigo de ahora en adelante, lo haré." Sonreí contra su mejilla cuando se le escapó una carcajada sorbiéndose la nariz. "También lo haré. ¡No creas que no!" Gruñí dramáticamente en su cuello solo para hacerla chillar, luego retorcerse.

Finalmente se incorporó para mirarme, y no pude evitar movernos hasta que estábamos despatarrados, estómago con estómago en ese sofá. Levantando la mano, limpié sus lágrimas interminables.

"Dios, te he echado de menos," dije entre mi aliento, sacudiendo mi cabeza al escuchar la verdad, a pesar de toda la mierda. "No te preocupes por mí, Bella. No hay nada que pudiera joder conmigo salvo perderte."

"Te amo," dijo ella, presionando sus labios a los míos. Colocó sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro. "Creo… estoy casi segura que intentaban hacer que se viera como si estuviera engañándote… ¡ _con James_!"

Asintiendo, fruncí el ceño pero besé sus labios. "Creo que tienes razón, pero… Estás bien. Eso es todo lo que me importa. Lidiaré con su mierda después… o Rose lo hará. _Van_ a arrepentirse de lo que han hecho, ángel."

Pasé mis pulgares debajo de sus ojos. "Joder, te ves muy cansada. Por favor, solo… déjame abrazarte. ¿Está bien? Haremos esta mierda de la forma correcta mañana."

Me sonrió y asintió, acomodándose en mi pecho. Estaba a horcajadas en mi regazo pero pegada pecho con pecho, estómago con estómago. Mi chica era pequeñita, por lo que sostenerla de esa forma era fácil.

No estoy seguro que haya tomado diez respiraciones antes de que cayera como una maldita piedra. Su rostro estaba enterrado en la curva de mi cuello como si no pudiera acercarse lo suficiente, y sus manos se movían nerviosas al aferrarse a mí. Escuché la puerta abrirse, y levanté la vista para ver a mi padre. Emmett y Rose entraron en la habitación. Emmett colocó mis bolsas en la cocina.

"¿Ella está bien?" Rose preguntó en un susurro, y asentí, negándome a levantarme o moverme un puñetero centímetro.

Papá tomó asiento en la mesita de café frente a nosotros, sus ojos cálidos pero preocupados. "Traté de decirle que estabas más preocupado por ella que por lo que pudiera hacer Aro, pero… creo que solo necesitaba escucharlo de ti."

Asentí, dejando un beso en su cabello, pero encontré su mirada preocupada. Estudié su rostro. Demonios, estudié cada pizca de él, y se veía como lo recordaba de niño. De hecho, se veía mejor. Su piel estaba clara no tan amarillenta, y sus ojos intensos, a pesar de la preocupación que sentía por la chica en mis brazos. También se había roto el maldito trasero para llegar a eso. Definitivamente no pasaría desapercibido. Seguía diciéndome que _él_ me debía a _mí_. Pero al pasar una mano por la cabeza de Bella y bajándola por su espalda, me importó una mierda el pasado.

"Estamos a mano," declaré, besando el cabello de ella nuevamente cuando su mirada sorprendida encontró la mía. Asentí otra vez. "Bella me dijo que querías compensarme por el accidente, pero… lo que hiciste… por ella… por mí… Estamos a mano. Con mucho gusto aceptaría los cargos por conducir ebrio por ella. Me importa una mierda lo que es real o lo que… que es qué. Yo… lo que hiciste…"

Agarró mi hombro cuando se puso de pie, luego alborotó mi cabello antes de colocar una mano en la espalda de Bella. "Lo haría de nuevo. Voy a estar arriba si me necesitas."

Asintiendo, enterré mi nariz en el cabello de Bella.

Rose besó mi frente, susurrando. "Felix va estar en el callejón si necesitan algo. Yo voy um… me reportaré mañana con cualquier noticia que haya averiguado."

La puerta se cerró con un clic, y sostuve a Bella ahí por unos minutos. El sol saldría pronto, pero sabía que mi chica necesitaba dormir. Finalmente, me levanté con ella en mis brazos y la metí en la cama. Cerré la puerta con seguro, me quité las botas y mis _jeans_ , y luego tiré de mi camiseta por encima de mi cabeza. Cuando subí a la cama junto a ella, volvió a mis brazos. Había más con lo que lidiar por la mañana, pero por ahora, tenía a mi ángel de vuelta.

 **~oOo~**

A pesar de que había dormido en el avión de camino a casa, caí como piedra abrazando a Bella. El sol apenas se asomaba cuando mis ojos se cerraron. Sentía como si solo hubiese dormido unos minutos, pero sabía que había sido más tiempo que eso. La luz del sol brillando por las ventanas comenzó a despertarme, y estaba consciente del aroma que había echado de menos por mucho jodido tiempo y el sonido de teléfonos vibrando en alguna parte que no podía ubicar bien. Poco a poco, percibí las caricias en mi rostro, mi cabello, mi pecho, y… más abajo, lo que hizo que todo mi ser cobrara vida cuando las caricias se deslizaron debajo de la cintura de mi ropa interior.

Siseé cuando una mano caliente y fuerte envolvió mi polla—la que aparentemente había estado buscando a Bella por sí sola, no que pudiera evitarlo.

"Ángel…" Gemí, apenas capaz de abrir mis ojos lo suficiente antes de que mi cabeza se hundiera en la almohada. "Cariño, yo… Joder…"

"Mm, con mucho gusto," la escuché en mi oído, lo que me hizo sonreír y bufar una suave carcajada, a pesar de lo bien que me estaba haciendo sentir.

Se movió en la cama, soltando mi polla, lo que casi me hizo protestar hasta que realmente la miré. Mi chica se estaba quitando la ropa que traía puesta—la camiseta, pantalones para dormir, y ropa interior, lanzando todo a un lado de la cama. Bajó las mantas a fin de alcanzar mi ropa interior, con lo que le ayudé con gusto, y gemí ruidosamente cuando se puso a horcajadas sobre mí.

Había desesperación en su expresión, en sus movimientos, y sus sonidos. Ver sus ojos rodar dentro de su cabeza cuando me tomó dentro de ella casi hizo que me corriera en ese momento.

"Joder, te extrañé," dijo entre su aliento, inclinándose sobre mí al empezar a moverse—arriba, abajo… una y otra vez.

"Mm, ángel, puedo verlo," gruñí con una sonrisa que no pude contener, estirando mis manos para tocarla por todas partes—subiendo por sus costados, pasando por esos gloriosos pezones perforados, y rodeándola llegando a su trasero para guiarla, moverme con ella. Dejando una mano en su trasero, deslicé la otra en su cabello, agarrándola de la forma en que le gustaba a fin de besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento.

Sus manos me agarraron y sujetaron casi de forma dolorosa, y me incorporé, envolviéndome con sus piernas. Un lloriqueo desesperado se le escapó, y mi frente se arrugó.

Arrastrando mis labios por su cuello, subiendo hacia su oído, le dije, "Te tengo, nena. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

Cuando no me respondió, rocé mis labios contra la piel sensible de su garganta, mordisqueando un poco. Con sus manos extendidas a cada lado de mi rostro, llevó mi mirada a la suya y su frente a encontrar la mía. Estaba temblando y sus ojos eran fieros, pero sus caderas se movían lenta y lánguidamente con las mías.

"Edward, yo…" Un lloriqueo se le escapó, fue suave y se hizo más tenue a medida que ella continuaba moviéndose sobre mí, usando mis hombros como apoyo.

Solté su trasero, sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos, y mordisqueé sus labios mientras nuestras caderas se movían en sincronización. "Solo… siénteme. ¿Está bien?"

"No me sueltes."

"Nunca."

Sabía lo que era esto. Podía sentir su miedo por los mismos puñeteros _y si_ que me habían plagado en el vuelo a casa. Todo tipo de mierda que podría haber salido mal. No lo hizo, pero pudo haberlo hecho, y ella estaba hallando consuelo… en nosotros.

Rodeando su cintura con un brazo, nos rodé de forma que estábamos atravesados en su cama, pero mi chica envolvió todo lo que tenía a mi alrededor al acercarme para besarla. Mantuve mis movimientos lentos pero profundos, permitiéndole sentirme y presionándola en la cama.

"¿Mejor?" Susurré contra sus labios, y asintió.

"Te extrañé," murmuró contra mi mandíbula, y deslicé mis dedos por su brazo hasta su mano en mi rostro, entrelazando nuestros dedos y presionándolos en el colchón junto a su cabeza.

"Dios, te extrañé," susurré, arrastrando mis labios por su mejilla. "Te amo, ángel. Nada cambiará eso, jamás."

"Te amo," lloriqueó, introduciendo sus dedos en mi cabello. "Edward, por favor… estoy…"

Mordiendo mi labio inferior, la penetré con más fuerza, mi pulgar buscando el punto que sabía la enviaría a la cima. Ella se resistió y resistió, hasta que apliqué la presión suficiente en su clítoris que provocó que perdiera el control. Continué lo que duró su orgasmo, manteniendo su mano en la mía cuando la apretó con fuerza al correrse.

Todo en ella me atraía—sus manos que apretaban, sus fuertes piernas rodeándome, y su coño que aún palpitaba. Todo provocó que perdiera el control antes de lo que me hubiese gustado.

"Mierda," jadeé, mi frente cayendo a la suya, y nos miramos a los ojos por un momento. "Ángel, mírame," le supliqué, todavía respirando pesadamente. Esas largas pestañas se elevaron, y un marrón oscuro y preocupado me devolvió la mirada. "¿Estás bien?"

Suspiró, todo su cuerpo pareció relajarse debajo de mí. "Sí, es solo que… te necesitaba."

Sonriendo un poco al escuchar eso, me acerqué. "Cuando quieras, en dónde sea… Te llevaría volando a la luna y de regreso. Solo dilo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Bella asintió pero tiró de mí para darme un suave beso, y pude sentir el dejo de una sonrisa ahí.

Sin embargo, necesitaba desesperadamente su risa para saber que estaba realmente bien, así que nos rodé sobre nuestros costados, al fin separándonos. Gimiendo, hice una pequeña mueca. "Mi mano es un pobre sustituto de mierda cuando no te tengo."

Su risita hizo mi puto día, considerando lo frenética que había estado unos minutos antes. "No jodas," dijo con una adorable carcajada.

Me levanté con mis manos y me cerní sobre ella, pero el pensar en ella… y su propia mano. "Jesús, ni siquiera puedo pensar en ti…" Mi frente cayó en su hombro, y permití que más de mi peso cayera sobre ella, no que la detuviera de reírse de mí. "Maldición, mataría a alguien por ver eso."

Ella se partió de la risa, empujándome hasta que me rodé sobre mi costado otra vez. "¡Cierra la boca, Edward!" Dijo, todavía riéndose.

"Crees que estoy bromeando," murmuré, haciendo una mueca cuando una almohada salió de la nada y se estampó a un lado de mi cabeza. Sonriendo, detuve el siguiente asalto acercándola a mí. Ahora estábamos en el otro extremo de la cama, pero la besé. "Una chica debe hacer lo que debe hacer, supongo."

Sonrió contra mis labios pero se echó hacia atrás para poder pasar sus dedos por mi cabello. "Te amo. Y yo… lamento lo de anoche."

Estaba sacudiendo mi cabeza antes de que siquiera terminara esa innecesaria disculpa. "Solo estoy…" Suspiré, dejando un beso en su frente. "Tenemos que hablar de esto, ¿no es así?" Pregunté, y cuando asintió pero señaló hacia el baño, me senté, poniéndome de nuevo mi ropa interior. Algo sobre esta conversación requería ropa. Y no era el único que parecía sentirse de esa forma; Bella regresó con mi camiseta y ropa interior. Recargado en la cabecera, abrí mis brazos para ella.

A horcajadas en mi regazo, me explicó todo lo que había ocurrido, desde la llegada de mi papá, a la advertencia de Felix sobre Aro y James, a mí presentándome y destruyendo el bote de la basura en el callejón. Todo ello. Y podía ver que hoy, su humor había cambiado de asustada a muy encabronada. Y debería estar lívida.

"Yo solo… ¡perdí el control, Edward!" Me dijo, bajando la vista a mis brazos, sus dedos siguiendo la tinta como lo hacía cuando estaba preocupada o nerviosa. "Supe cuando llegaron ahí que debía solo ignorarlos, que dejar que se quedaran era más fácil que lo que sea que pudieran hacerte. Pero… fueron con toda la intención de hacer que yo… de hacer… ¡Querían mostrarte que te estaba engañando… con James! Yo solo… perdí el control porque Aro trató de parecer completamente inocente, y luego… luego… Él dijo…"

"¿Qué demonios dijo él, ángel?"

"Dijo… que solo era tu juguete del momento, que me botarías por tu siguiente… s-siguiente puta."

"Levántate," declaré, levantándola de mi regazo para poder caminar de un lado al otro. Agarré mi cabello. "¿Le creíste?" Le pregunté despacio, en voz baja.

"No."

Mi cabeza giró de golpe para encontrar su mirada honesta, y asentí. "¡Bien, porque son jodidas mentiras!"

"Lo sé. Le dije que ya lo veríamos cuando volvieras a casa."

A casa. Su voz tembló al decir la palabra, y me puse de cuclillas frente a ella sentada en la orilla de la cama. "Te amo," declaré con firmeza, prácticamente sacudiéndola para asegurarme que entendiera que hablaba muy en serio. "Y él es…" Las aletas de mi nariz se ensancharon, y me tragué el veneno verbal que quería escupir. "Le prometí a Rose que me mantendría alejado de él, y… ella dijo que se encargaría. Quiero saber lo que _tú_ quieres."

"Espera, cariño… Hay más." Su nariz se arrugó, y se movió nerviosa bajo mi mirada. "También… puede que… tal vez le haya dicho que fuera a joderse."

Sonriendo, asentí. "Lo sé. Te escuché cuando estaba en el teléfono con papá."

Sus ojos amplios me miraron, y me dio una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia. "¿De verdad no estás enojado conmigo?"

"Cristo, no," le dije para calmarla, frotando la parte externa de sus suaves muslos. "No, ángel." Sacudí mi cabeza. "Te lo dije anoche… No hay nada que él pueda hacerme que pueda ser peor que el que te pasara algo a ti, Bella. Esa es la verdad. No sé qué vaya a pasar con él o James, pero en este momento te digo, no hay un rumor que pueda esparcir o amenaza que pueda hacer que… Jesús, Bella… te escuché por el teléfono. Yo… ¡¿Tienes _una puta idea_ de lo que hubiese pasado si hubieran tenido éxito?! ¡Joder, ¿si de verdad te hubieran tocado?!" Grité, arrepintiéndome en seguida cuando ella se derrumbó. "Mierda, mierda… Shhh, ángel. Lo siento."

Subiendo una vez más a la cama, la tomé en mis brazos, abrazándola con fuerza. Odiaba las lágrimas. Odiaba que mi chica fuerte estuviera muy enojada, muy asustada, que estuviera así de emocional. Tenía que resolver esta mierda.

El sonido de teléfono vibrando en alguna parte llegó a mis oídos nuevamente. Dejé besos en la frente de Bella. "Esa probablemente es Rose, cariño. Va a querer vernos hoy."

Bella asintió, incorporándose un poco. "Está bien." Limpió su rostro. "¿Cuándo te…? ¿Qué día es tu vuelo?"

Mi ceño se frunció. "El martes. Tenemos cuatro días."

El rostro de Bella se ensombreció, pero asintió otra vez y nos levantamos cuando nuestros teléfonos vibraron de nuevo. Ella agarró el suyo del buró, leyendo la pantalla.

"Tienes razón, Rose quiere vernos." Me miró. "A todos nosotros."

Pasé una mano por mi cabello, asintiendo, solo para volver a caer en la cama, mis piernas colgando de un lado. "De acuerdo. Pregúntale cuándo y dónde."

"Pronto… y en mi bar. Quiere ahí a tu papá, así como a Tori y Garrett. Va a traer a Jenks."

"Maldición, bien. Voy a ver a papá," le dije, sentándome y agarrando mis _jeans_ de anoche. Subiendo el cierre, alcancé a ver la mirada de Bella, e incliné mi cabeza. "¿Ángel?" Susurré, caminando hacia ella para tomar su dulce rostro entre mis manos. "Anoche también dije algo muy en serio. Si…" Hice una pausa, besando sus labios que simplemente no pude resistir. "Si quieres salir de aquí, si quieres venir conmigo, entonces eres más que bienvenida, Bella. Dije que te secuestraría, pero…" Sonreí al escuchar su risita, besándola otra vez. "Solo dímelo."

Asintió pero no me respondió. "Quiero saber qué encontró Rose."

"Muy bien, cariño," le dije con honestidad. No quería forzar a Bella a nada, pero joder, también quería asegurarme que nadie volvería a tocar a mi chica.

 **~oOo~**

Tomé asiento en una de las mesas en Charlie's. Habíamos unidos algunas, simplemente porque al parecer iba a venir mucha gente. Me senté para poder ver a Bella. Ella estaba limpiando un poco lo de anoche, toda la mierda que habían dejado al cerrar después de los horribles eventos.

Bella y Tori estaban calladas mientras contaban el dinero, lavaban los tarros y los guardaban, y mientras esperábamos que todos llegaran. Felix se paseaba frente a la puerta principal hasta que mi hermano colocó su mano en su amplio hombro.

"Ve a casa, hombre. Yo me encargo de esto. Confía en mí," mi hermano declaró con firmeza, sonriendo cuando Felix lanzó una mirada preocupada hacia Bella. Su lealtad no pasó desapercibida, y le debía por eso. "Si ella te necesita, yo mismo te llamaré, pero has estado aquí toda la maldita noche."

Felix asintió, dándole a Emmett una sonrisa cansada y agitando su mano despidiéndose de Bella antes de salir por la puerta.

Garrett apareció después, junto con Harry Clearwater, lo que me sorprendió. Lo que me sorprendió aún más fueron las marcas en sus nudillos. Garrett me sonrió con suficiencia cuando me atrapó viéndolo.

"Aro… puede que haya tenido un accidente de camino a su coche anoche," murmuró bajito al pasar junto a mí para unirse a las chicas detrás de la barra.

Harry bufó una carcajada sin humor, tomando asiento junto a mí. "¿Cómo está nuestra chica?" Susurró.

"Cabreada. Callada. Distraída." Mis respuestas salieron en seguida, pero lo miré, y él asintió. "¿Qué le hiciste a Aro?"

Su sonrisa fue lenta, malvada. "Sé que él es…"

"Es un cabrón, y si yo hubiera estado aquí, estaría sentado en una puñetera celda junto a James por razones completamente diferentes, Harry, así que… ¿Qué?"

En el rostro de Harry apareció una veloz sonrisa. "Oh, es posible que le hayamos dicho que ya no es bienvenido en Charlie's."

Podía ver que no iba a revelar qué exactamente había pasado, y me estaba dando una mirada que me decía que tal vez era mejor que no lo supiera.

"Charlie…" Bufó una carcajada. "Ese hombre adoraba a Dizzy y yo lo amaba como a un hermano, así que… No me siento particularmente culpable por nada de lo dicho o hecho anoche. Dejémoslo así. ¿Mmm?"

El ruido de cristal rompiéndose nos sobresaltó a ambos, pero el feroz temperamento de Bella estaba dirigido a Garrett, junto con lo que podría haber jurado era el asa de un tarro de cerveza. "¡¿Has perdido la puta cabeza, Gare?! Como si yo no hubiera empeorado esa mierda, tú vas y… y…"

Garrett se encogió de hombros y sonrió con suficiencia, sin ningún remordimiento. Y probablemente por primera vez desde que conocí al exnovio de Bella, estábamos en la misma sintonía. Levantándome de mi silla, caminé hacia ellos, asintiendo la cabeza en dirección a Garrett con respeto, pero rodeé a chica con mis brazos por detrás.

"Suelta el arma, ángel. No puedo decir que haya hecho mal."

"¡Mierda!" Arrojó el asa, y aterrizó perfectamente dentro del enorme bote de basura al fondo del bar. "Ustedes… ustedes cabrones y su puta testosterona. ¡El hombre todavía es tu dueño, Edward!" Dijo con brusquedad, y a pesar de todo, solté un resoplido.

"¿Piensas que es gracioso?" Me encaró, ese temperamento suyo ardiente y chispeante, y joder, se veía hermosa… pero daba miedo.

De pronto, me puse serio. "No, ángel, no lo creo. ¡No puedo encontrar graciosa una sola mierda de toda esta situación! No puedo ver que drogar a mi novia para dejarla completamente indefensa tenga algo jodidamente gracioso, en absoluto. No puedo ver cómo dejar que esta mierda te destroce es gracioso. Sin embargo, con lo que sí no tengo problema— _ninguno_ —es con cualquier acción tomada contra el hombre detrás de eso. Si _yo_ hubiera estado aquí, no hubiese conseguido llegar a su precioso Aston Martin de mierda, mucho menos tener la habilidad de conducir a casa. De modo que si eso me hace un cabrón, que así sea. Pero te digo ahora… nada de lo que Aro pueda o haga me asusta."

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Te quedan _meses_!" Alegó, y a pesar de que el bar se estaba llenando con casi todos los que conocíamos, ella necesitaba saberlo.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo peor que puede hacer? Soy su puñetero mono que camina, habla, baila y canta, Bella. Ya te lo dije antes. Soy el pago de su Aston Martin, la hipoteca de su mansión y su esteticista y masajista personal. Sin mí, esas cosas desaparecen, o va a necesitar encontrar otro maldito mono.

"Puede esparcir todos los malditos rumores y mentiras que pueda conjurar debajo de esa asquerosa cola de caballo. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede decir? ¿Qué estoy… que me follo a todos las mujeres en el noroeste del Pacífico… o del maldito mundo si vamos al caso? ¿Qué… qué ni siquiera a un año de salir de rehabilitación estoy bebiendo y parrandeando? ¿En serio? ¿Y qué? ¡Se espera que Masen haga toda esa mierda! Puede esparcir lo que sea, pero siempre y cuando la gente en esta habitación sepa la verdad, la realidad, entonces, ¡me importa un carajo!" Hice un gesto detrás de mí, donde al parecer toda la banda había llegado, junto con Tanya, Kate, mi padre, y Jenks. "Simplemente no me importa. Terminé con esto. Terminé hace siglos con esto. Lo hice en el segundo en que decidió estamparme a mi exnovia en la cara simplemente porque no estuve de acuerdo con sus ideas creativas. Pero el hecho de que entrara aquí, se atreviera a amenazarte, y casi…" Las aletas de mi nariz se ensancharon al mismo tiempo que sacudía mi cabeza despacio, mordiendo con fuerza mi labio inferior. "Ángel, él tiene suerte de seguir respirando ahora. No tienes idea…"

"Edward…" Bella se movió nerviosa, dándome una mirada de disculpa, y la atraje a mí, poniendo mis labios en su oído.

"No lo hagas. No te disculpes. No te atrevas," le susurré. "Solo tenemos que pensar en cómo sobrevivir a los siguiente seis meses, ángel. No la jodiste, no empeoraste esta mierda más de lo que ya estaba, y definitivamente no me debes nada. Son solo… _pendejadas_." Sonreí al decir la última palabra cuando me recordó nuestra primera conversación, y escuché que se le escapó una pequeña carcajada. "Te amo," continué en voz baja en su oído. "Te amo, y estoy agradecido de que estés bien. Cualquier cosa después de eso es insignificante, Bella. Quieres estar enojada, entonces dirígelo a alguien además de ti misma… o de la gente que salió en tu defensa cuando yo no estaba aquí para hacerlo. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Por favor?"

"De acuerdo," murmuró en mi cuello.

"Prométemelo," le supliqué bajito.

Se echó hacia atrás, pero pegué mi frente en la suya cuando asintió. "Lo prometo."

"Gracias. Ahora… vamos a ver qué averiguaron, ¿mmm?"

Bella asintió pero besó mis labios suavemente al volvernos para encarar al grupo de personas en la mesa. Era el momento de enfrentar lo que teníamos que hacer a fin de deshacernos de Volturi Records para siempre.

 **~ooo~MBtM~ooo~**

* * *

 **(1) Ya no puedo soportar esto**

 **Decir todo lo que ya he dicho antes**

 **Todas estas palabras sin sentido**

 **Encuentro dicha en la ignorancia**

 **Entre menos escucho, es menos lo que dirás**

 **De todos modos, te darás cuenta de ello**

 **Igual que antes…**

 **Todo lo que me dices**

 **Me lleva un paso más cerca del borde**

 **Y estoy a punto de estallar**

 **Necesito un poco de espacio para respirar**

 **Porque estoy a un paso más cerca del borde**

 **Estoy a punto de estallar**

 **(2)** **Roofie -Término en inglés para Rohypnol, un sedante que Roche fabricó a principios de la década de 1970 y que solo se usaba en hospitales para sedación profunda. Ahora es una infame droga de violación. También se sabe que se usa con propósitos recreacionales.**

* * *

 _ **Sí que ese enojó el niño, ¡uf! Y lo que le está costando dejar las cosas en manos de Rose cuando él ya le hubiera dado una paliza a Aro y a James. ¿Será que puedan hacer algo para deshacerse de Volturi Records y de Aro? ¿Lo permitirá él? Parece que se han reunido para encontrar una solución, ya veremos si tienen éxito. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, me encantaría saber qué les pareció y qué fue lo que más les gustó. Espero ansiosa sus reviews para saber su opinión y por supuesto, recibir esos ánimos de su parte para continuar con este trabajo :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Tecupi, FreyjaSeidr, anytito, Melina, caresgar26, aliceforever85, ludwikacullen, SharOn, Caaroline C, bellaliz, dushakis, PRISOL, Brenda Cullenn, Maribel, Say's, Pera l.t, Rosy Canul, freedom2604, Madriguerita, Merce, Gibelu, YessyVL13, bealnum, Pili, Cary, lagie, glow0718, Laliscg, Berenice, bbluelilas, injoa, debynoe, krisr0405, Edward y Bella cullen, Lady Grigori, Sofi, BereB, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, floriponcio, patymdn, saraipineda44, Manligrez, alejandra1987, Adriu, Johanna, jovipattinson, kaja0507, rjnavajas, Ericastelo, Sther Evans, Yoliki, Fran Ktrin Black, Bones1995, Mafer, ginnicullenswan, Tata XOXO, Gabriela Cullen, LicetSalvatore, , Sully YM, Liz Vidal, erizo ikki, lizdayanna, maries24, Shikara65, myaenriquez02, Sheei Luquee, Milh Llop, Vanina Iliana, Abii, andyG, Pam Malfoy Black, Cathaysa, Isabelfromnowon, Klara Anastacia Cullen, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en los siguientes capítulos.**_


	23. Te nombro el imperdonable

_No puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la historia es,_ _ **Drotuno,**_ _yo solo traduzco._

 **Y como siempre le doy la bienvenida y le agradezco a mi compañera de armas, mi querida Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por ayudarme a mejor la calidad de mis traducciones.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23 – Te nombro el imperdonable**

 _With time the child draws in,_ _ **(1)**_

 _This whipping boy done wrong._

 _Deprived of all his thoughts_

 _The Young man struggles on and on he's known_

 _A vow unto his own,_

 _That never from this day_

 _His will they'll take away._

 _What I've felt,_

 _What I've known_

 _Never shined through in what I've shown_

 _Never be._

 _Never see._

 _Won't see what might have been._

 _What I've felt,_

 _What I've known_

 _Never shined through in what I've shown._

 _Never free._

 _Never me._

 _So I dub thee unforgiven._

" _Unforgiven" – Metallica_

 **EDWARD**

Mirábamos las mesas que ahora estaban completamente llenas, y Bella caminó para abrazar a su hermano, que se veía bastante encabronado, pero podía ver que estaba simplemente aliviado de que estuviera bien. Le habló bajito y ella le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y asintiendo.

No estaba seguro qué esperar de esta reunión, pero estaba preparado para casi todo. Lo único de lo que me quería asegurar era que Bella estuviera protegida en mi ausencia. Fuera de eso, me importaba una mierda lo que tuviera que hacer por los siguientes seis meses.

Haciendo un conteo rápido de cabezas, podía ver que solo una persona no estaba ahí.

"¿Dónde está Alec?" Pregunté, tomando asiento junto a mi padre y poniendo a Bella en mi regazo.

"Con Carrie," Rose respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia. "Ya casi es el momento. Él está fuera de la gira… por ahora, de todos modos."

"De acuerdo, entonces necesitamos un tecladista," Jasper declaró asintiendo. "¿Llamaste…?"

"Me… niego a llamar a alguien del estudio," Rose declaró con firmeza, mirando alrededor de la mesa. "Así que… tenemos mucho que considerar. Sin embargo, el tecladista temporal es la menor de nuestras preocupaciones, de modo que empecemos."

El tío de Rose se sentó hacia adelante, y sonreí con suficiencia al ver al implacable bastardo. Honestamente, era un pitbull como abogado. Y adoraba a su sobrina, por lo que todos estábamos agradecidos, sin mencionar que tomarnos como sus clientes lo había hecho ganar un montón de dinero. Por lo tanto, su lealtad no podría tambalearse. Jamás.

Era un hombre grande, con ojos penetrantes y un rostro redondo, y estrelló una libreta y un lapicero sobre la mesa. También acercó su _laptop_ , solo para mirar a su reloj.

"Jenks, por favor, dime que averiguaste alguna mierda que nos ayudará," Jasper declaró despacio, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho al ponerse cómodo en su silla. "No solo es que esto ocurrió aquí, después que Bella fue tan amable de permitirnos filmar, sino que le sucedió específicamente a ella. Sin mencionar que no se lo merece, ella está con Edward y ahora es una de nosotros, por lo que me siento personalmente… atacado, J-hombre, así que…"

"Fue un ataque personal. Y vamos a usar eso contra Aro," respondió Jenks con brusquedad. Sacó un montón de papeles de su portafolio y los puso sobre la mesa. "Ya que ni la industria musical ni Aro tienen moral, no existe una cláusula de moralidad en su contrato. Sin embargo, cuando ustedes inicialmente firmaron esto me aseguré de que si Aro fuese incapaz de hacer su trabajo, otro ejecutivo se hiciera cargo."

Suspiró, sonriendo un poco. "Ustedes firmaron un contrato decente chicos. Fue un excelente inicio para una banda nueva; solo hubo unas cuantas cosas en las que Volturi insistió, y les hicimos algunos arreglos hasta que todos estuvieron felices. Aro quería el control de los álbumes—lo que había en ellos y cómo eran grabados. También quería el control de la mercadotecnia, y a pesar de cómo ha manipulado ciertos aspectos de su vida personal a través de los medios, no ha violado el contrato, pero tampoco ustedes lo han hecho. Todos ganaron dinero, le ha ido bien a la banda, más allá de lo esperado y su reputación en la comunidad musical es fenomenal.

"Ahora…" Suspiró, hojeando nuestro viejo contrato. "Ahora, tenemos una dificultad. Como pueden saberlo o no, Volturi Records fue fundada por dos hermanos. Aro y Caius, Caius prefiere el lado más discreto de la industria—administración monetaria, mercadeo, y… _negociaciones de contratos_." Sonrió al decir esa última. "Sé, como su abogado, que Radiant Eclipse no volverá a firmar con Volturi Records. De hecho, se lo he dicho a Caius. Y… le dije la razón. Lo que no sabe es que voy a presentar no una sino dos órdenes de restricción contra James y Aro."

"¿Para quién?" Pregunté, pero estaba casi seguro que sabía cuál sería la respuesta.

"Isabella Swan."

Bella se tensó en mis brazos, y simplemente la acerqué más a mí, frotando la parte externa de su muslo para tranquilizarla, diciendo, "Excelente. Al menos ella va a estar a salvo."

Hubo murmullos de aceptación alrededor de la mesa, lo que hizo que Bella se quedara callada.

"Exactamente," declaró Jenks. "Ya está hecho. Contra James Allen, en caso de que lo saquen de la prisión del condado pagando fianza, y contra Aro Volturi que no podrá acercarse a 30 metros de Isabella Swan o su lugar de residencia." Sonrió con suficiencia, mirándome directamente a mí con una ceja levantada. "Que da la casualidad es también tu lugar de residencia, Masen."

Sonriendo, asentí y miré a Bella. Algo en esa pieza de información hizo que mi ángel sacara un poco el pecho con una sonrisa orgullosa. No pude evitar reírme al ver a mi chica protectora.

Él revisó de nuevo su reloj, y luego su teléfono. "Estoy esperando a una persona más…" Murmuró, levantando la vista cuando se escuchó un golpe en la puerta del bar.

Emmett se levantó y entre abrió la puerta, solo para abrirla un poco más y permitir que alguien entrara. Lo reconocí al instante.

"¡Joder, no puedes hablar en serio!" Dije con brusquedad, empezando a levantar a Bella para poder ponerme de pie, pero el hombre que acaba de unirse a nosotros levantó la mano. Cuando Bella se volvió para mirarme, hice una mueca de desdén al verlo. "Bella, conoce a Caius… Volturi. El hermano de Aro. Ellos fundaron juntos Volturi Records."

Sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba, pero vio al hombre en cuestión tomar asiento junto a Rose. Él era casi totalmente opuesto a Aro—cabello rubio, rasgos femeninos, ropa casual. Aunque tenía la misma mirada endurecida que Aro, no era malvada, solo… irritada, muy probablemente por la situación.

Se escucharon murmullos alrededor de la mesa, pero Jenks miró a Caius. "Gracias por acompañarnos, señor Volturi."

Caius rodó los ojos. "Solo a mi hermano le gusta que lo llamen así. Por favor, llámame Caius."

Jenks asintió una vez. "Me sorprende que hayas venido sin un abogado, Caius."

Él estaba sacudiendo su cabeza. "Soy un abogado, Jason. No necesito uno presente. Y yo…" Dio un suspiro profundo, frotando su sien. "Estoy muy consciente de las acciones de mi hermano, así que si por favor, podemos solo terminar con esto."

El hombre se escuchaba cansado, avergonzado, y su voz era más suave que la de su hermano.

Jenks lo miró por un momento antes de hojear sus notas. "Te cité para esta reunión informal porque siento que el contrato de mi cliente ha sido violado," declaró, mirando al rostro inexpresivo de Caius. "Si me permites dejar que unos cuantos testigos expliquen lo que sucedió anoche con Aro…"

"Bueno, ya que mi hermano no me explicará exactamente los detalles, no tengo opción," declaró Caius.

Jenks se volvió hacia mí. "Masen, por difícil que sea volver a escucharlo, necesito saber—de las personas presentes anoche—exactamente qué ocurrió con Aro y James. Por lo que necesito que por favor, permanezcas calmado. Entiendo tu…ira, pero a fin de proceder, necesito escucharlo."

Asintiendo, planté un beso en el hombro de Bella. "Adelante, hombre."

Por los siguientes minutos, él escuchó a Bella, a papá, y Tori, incluso a Garrett y Harry. El único que no estuvo ahí fue Felix, pero nos había cuidado toda la maldita noche y cuando Rose le mencionó eso a Jenks, no le dio importancia.

"Está bien. Puedo hablar después con él, si lo necesitamos." Posó su penetrante mirada en Harry. "¿Qué exactamente le dijiste a Aro antes—" le dio una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia "—antes de que lo sacaras personalmente del bar?"

Garrett y Harry se tensaron por un momento, lanzándole una mirada a Caius, que sonrió un poco, pero fue Harry quién habló. "Conozco a Aro. Sé lo que puede y hará con los músicos. Básicamente encuentra talento y los desangra hasta dejarlos secos. No estoy diciendo que no sea bueno en su trabajo, pero presiona a sus clientes al punto del agotamiento. Charlie…" Señaló alrededor del bar a todos los recuerdos de la carrera de Chainsaw Charlie. "Charlie lo conocía. Trabajó con él un par de veces pero nunca firmó un contrato. Charlie fue mi buen amigo, mi hermano, y una vez impidió que firmara con Volturi. Sin ofender, Caius," añadió, y el hombre rubio simplemente asintió. "Y solo le di una muestra de lo que sucedería si volviera a acercarse a Bella."

Jenks observó al viejo, y luego asintió una vez. "Muy bien. Ahora… James Allen ha sido acusado de posesión de rohypnol, que conlleva una posible multa de hasta cinco mil dólares y una sentencia de cárcel de hasta tres años. Está detenido con una fianza bastante baja, pero hasta ahora nadie ha ido por él."

"Aw, demonios…" Gimió Emmett, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Entonces… Aro usa a James para que ejecute sus órdenes, ¿pero no saca a su chico de la cárcel? Eso es cruel, amigo."

"James está empleado por mi hermano, no por Volturi Records," corrigió Caius. "Cuando se me informó que él había violado su acuerdo de confidencialidad con nuestro artista más importante, lo despedí de Volturi. Sin embargo, mi hermano se quedó con él por lo que dijo eran razones personales."

Quería reír al ver la expresión en el rostro de Caius. Era pura indignación y tal vez un poco de incredulidad.

"Estoy aquí para asegurarle a Caius que Radiant Eclipse tiene toda la intención de cumplir con cada parte de su contrato, hasta el final. Sin embargo, una vez que haya hablado con la policía y James, estoy muy seguro que Aro no podrá cumplir con _su_ parte del contrato. Será incapaz de cumplir con sus deberes como productor… desde la cárcel."

"¿Qué exactamente crees que tienes contra mi hermano?" Caius pregunta, inclinándose hacia adelante.

"Conspiración." La palabra salió de Jenks sin problemas, y sonrió. "Oh, sí. El contrato de James con Radiant Eclipse puede haber terminado, pero no había terminado con Aro. Si tu hermano lo abandona ahora, esa pequeña rata va a gritar… y gritar con fuerza. No que vaya a llevarlo muy lejos; de todos modos intentó drogar a alguien, sin importar quién le dijo que lo hiciera. Todavía enfrentará esos cargos, sin importar qué."

"Mi hermano va a declarar que no tenía idea de lo que planeaba James, Jason, y lo sabes. Que solo habían salido juntos a ver una actuación musical," replicó Caius, pero no había animosidad detrás de sus palabras, solo la verdad.

"Estoy seguro que sí. Sin embargo, si él ignora a James, entonces todo el mundo lo sabrá."

"Yo me encargaré de James, te lo aseguro," Caius juró, casi en un siseo. "Sin embargo, amenazar a mi hermano es inútil. No tienes en qué apoyarte."

"En realidad, sí lo tenemos," replicó Jenks con calma. "Todo lo que mis clientes están pidiendo es la destitución de Aro Volturi como su representante de Volturi Records. De acuerdo con el contrato que todos firmaron hace cuatro años, puedes reasignar a alguien más para Radiant Eclipse, en caso que Aro se le considere incapaz de cumplir con sus deberes. Va a estar muy absorto en los problemas legales de James por bastante tiempo. Fin de la historia." Le sonrió a Caius. "Tú y yo sabemos que no va a haber otro contrato, pero releva a Aro de Radiant Eclipse y tampoco se hará público. Todos felices. De otra manera, voy a acudir a la verdadera prensa con la historia completa.

"Sin embargo, el problema con eso es que significa que _todos_ se verán involucrados y varias presentaciones serán canceladas. Nadie quiere eso. Todos los sentados a esta mesa simplemente quieren terminar con este contrato."

"¡Y los demandaré por ir en contra de los acuerdos de confidencialidad que todos firmaron!" Caius respondió con brusquedad.

"Hay cinco personas en esta mesa que no han firmado una maldita cosa, Caius," alegó Jenks, su rostro enrojeciéndose. "Sin embargo, ellos han sido testigos y una es víctima de las acciones de tu hermano. Eran inocentes en todo esto, simplemente estaban en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, ¡y apostaría a que ellos hablarían en nombre de Radiant Eclipse! Y serán completamente libres de hacerlo. Creo que tengo una lista de periodistas a quienes les _encantaría_ escuchar esta historia."

Caius recorrió la mesa con la vista, muy probablemente evaluando quiénes habían firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad y quiénes no. Una de ellos estaba sentada en mi regazo, lanzándole dagas con ojos oscuros y enojados. Y él le respondió de la misma forma.

"¡Caius!" Le dije con brusquedad, y toda la mesa se sobresaltó. "¡No pedimos nada más que Aro nos deje en paz de una puta vez! Eso es todo. Tengo toda la intención de terminar nuestro contrato contigo, pero te lo advierto… joder, te lo _juro_ , que si ese pendejo se me acerca, a cualquiera en esta habitación, o… oh Dios mío, si siquiera _mira_ en dirección a Bella… No se marchará con solo unos moretones y rasguños. Voy a poner su trasero en el hospital, y no voy a ser el único."

Garrett y Harry asintieron un poco, pero fue Mike el que se inclinó hacia adelante. "Es mi _hermana_ a quién trató de hacerle daño. Comprendo que soy nuevo, pero… ella es mi familia. Lo mataré."

"Mikey…" Bella dijo con un suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza, pero palmeé su muslo para calmarla.

Caius sacudió su cabeza. "Solo tienen hasta el final de la gira… Y se los digo, mi hermano nunca verá el interior de una celda."

"Puedo… y voy a forzar esta cláusula," declaró Jenks, señalando nuestro contrato. "A partir de esta mañana, hay una orden de protección contra tu hermano y James Allen en este bar, los departamentos detrás de él, y la dueña, Isabella Swan. Estoy seguro que los muchachos concordarían completamente conmigo en que este es un lugar absolutamente _perfecto_ de reunión para la banda. Lo que significa que tu hermano no puede asistir a las reuniones ni hacer su trabajo." El tono de Jenks tenía un dejo de sarcasmo y amenaza. Decía esa mierda en serio.

"Hay otros lugares dónde reunirse. Mi hermano podría unirse a la banda en la gira."

"No si yo voy con ellos." La voz de Bella fue firme, su mirada fiera al levantarle una ceja. "Si voy, no puede estar a menos de treinta metros de mí… sin importar con _quién_ esté…"

Mi cabeza se giró para mirarla, y mi chica estaba encabronada, no conmigo sino con la situación entera. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, volviéndose una vez más hacia Caius. La mera _idea_ de que viniera de gira con nosotros era demasiado buena para desearla, y no podía decir si solo estaba amenazando o si lo decía en serio. Con lo protectora que Bella podía ser, no me sorprendería si viniera solo para mantener a Aro a raya. Y tampoco había terminado con Caius.

"Mire, entiendo toda esta mierda… Contratos, acuerdos de confidencialidad, y lo que sea. Me doy cuenta que todos tienen un trabajo que hacer. También comprendo que como alguien ajeno a la banda, no tengo voto u opinión al respecto. ¡¿Pero como mujer?!" Exclamó, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Su hermano y James tenían toda la intención de drogarme, posiblemente abusar de mí, tan solo para aprovechar el momento, y si usted cree que no voy a hablar con alguien y dejar que el mundo se entere exactamente de lo que sucedió en mi bar anoche, entonces, de verdad me está subestimando. Desprecio a los medios por lo que le hicieron a mi padre, por las cosas que le continúan haciéndole a… Masen, pero en este momento le digo, le contaré a quién sea que me escuche."

Jenks miró a Bella como si pudiera besarla, pero empujó el contrato en dirección a Caius. "No queremos romper el contrato, Caius; simplemente solicitamos otro representante de Volturi. Eso es todo. Lo que pase entre tú y tu hermano… o incluso las autoridades… no nos incumbe, aunque Bella tiene razón en algo. Si alguien no hubiera intervenido anoche," continuó, asintiendo en dirección a mi padre, "entonces de verdad tendríamos una mierda desagradable con la que lidiar. Como lo veo, nuestra solicitud no es tan difícil de conceder. No quiero obligarte, pero obviamente lo haré si tengo que hacerlo."

El hombre en cuestión se quedó callado por un momento o dos, al fin inclinándose hacia adelante para frotar sus ojos con la parte inferior de sus palmas. "Tal vez mi hermano necesita retirarse," murmuró detrás de sus manos. "Me ha traído más problemas que clientes." Apartó las manos de su rostro. "De hecho, ha puesto todos sus esfuerzos en Radiant Eclipse." Caius suspiró otra vez, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Bien, hecho. Lo relevaré como su representante."

Suaves aplausos corrieron a lo largo de las mesas, y Bella prácticamente se derrumbó contra mí. La abracé con fuerza por detrás, dejando besos en su mejilla.

Caius fulminó a Jenks con la mirada por un momento, pero su mirada se desvió al otro lado de la mesa hacia mí. Resopló, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Yo fui el que te vio primero, no mi hermano. Radiant Eclipse estaba tocando al otro lado de la ciudad en un pequeño bar." Bufó una carcajada, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Sabía lo que podíamos hacer con ustedes. Llevé a mi hermano a verlos en su siguiente presentación. Él los abordó sin mi conocimiento." Suspiró profundamente. "En algún momento, mi hermano olvidó la razón por la que comenzamos Volturi Records. Solía ser la música, el talento. Ahora… él solo ve el dinero." Se levantó de la mesa, arreglando su camisa.

"Lamento que no vuelvan a firmar con nosotros," declaró directamente hacia mí. "Si creyera que puedo hacerlos cambiar de opinión, empezaría a negociar en este momento, pero estoy muy seguro que me toparía con una pared de ladrillo. Sobrepasaron las ideas arcaicas de mi hermano, él ha abusado de su posición y ustedes se han establecido como una banda que puede consolidarse por su cuenta—y probablemente lo harán. Espero que les funcione." Sonrió con arrepentimiento. "Les deseo éxito, al menos para que eso le enseñe a mi hermano una… lección bastante importante."

Se volvió hacia Rose. "Van a terminar el contrato conmigo, personalmente. Si necesitan algo, por favor, llámenme o a mi secretaria."

"Sí, señor," respondió ella. "Antes de que se vaya, tengo una pregunta… Hay que lidiar con los medios, Caius. Saben del arresto de James, y han visto llegar a Masen. Nosotros…"

"Sí." Miró al suelo con los ojos entrecerrados. "Mi hermano también hizo un lío con eso. Tiene demasiados 'amigos' en los medios, pero olvida que yo también. Yo me ocuparé de James Allen y me aseguraré que permanezca callado. Confío en que usted, señora Cullen, elabore una declaración imprecisa que mantenga a salvo del daño… periodístico, a todos los implicados," eligió con cuidado las palabras, pero llevaba una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

"Yo… creo que puedo idear algo que satisfaga a todos los involucrados."

"¿Y Heidi Summers?" Bella preguntó de pronto antes de que Caius pudiera irse, mirándome por encima de su hombro. "Se le ha visto con James, así que va a…"

Jenks se echó a reír. "Al parecer Heidi se ha mudado permanentemente a Los Angeles."

"Vaya," Tanya se burló. "Déjenme adivinar… no se puede contactar con la perra para un comentario. Es como si se repitiera el incidente de la rehabilitación. Estúpido coño flojo."

Sonreí, ocultándolo detrás del hombro de Bella, que estaba sacudiéndose un poco por la risa.

"Dije que se mudó, no que no puedan contactarse con ella," declaró Jenks con autoridad.

"Es bueno saberlo," declaró Caius. "A la señorita Summers se le hará un sutil recordatorio que su implicación el día de la filmación del video no ha sido olvidada. Si no me equivoco, el señor Milton, el director, ya le ha advertido a sus amigos en L.A. de ella." Asintió una vez en dirección a Jenks. "Estaremos en contacto, Jason," dijo antes de dejar el bar.

Bella y yo nos miramos a los ojos por un momento, pero mi papá, que había estado escuchando con atención durante toda la reunión, se sentó hacia adelante.

"Señor Jenks, estoy consciente que soy ajeno a la banda, y sé que ignoro algunas cosas con relación a este negocio, así que… ¿Qué significa eso para mis muchachos?" Preguntó cautelosamente, pero se veía malditamente preocupado.

"Significa que gracias a la participación de Aro anoche, la banda ya no tendrá que estar bajo su control. El que las autoridades puedan culparlo de algo o no está por verse, pero de acuerdo al contrato de Radiant Eclipse firmado hace cuatro años, Aro va estar muy ocupado como para cumplir con sus deberes, por lo que se le libera… o en realidad, Caius tomará su lugar."

Un silbido bajo se escucha en el aire de Harry. "Caramba, recuérdenme nunca encabronarlos chicos, sobre todo a ti Dizzy Izzy." Le guiñó un ojo a mi chica y un puñetazo juguetón a su barbilla, lo que la hizo reír suavemente.

Jenks esbozó una sonrisa. "Solo hago mi trabajo."

"Entonces… ¡esperen!" Bella habló, mirándome y luego de vuelta a mi abogado. "Así que… ¿Aro ya no puedo hacerles nada? ¿No puede… castigarlos?"

"No, señorita, no si tengo algo que decir al respecto. Aunque odio lo que se le hizo anoche, en realidad, nos favoreció. Trabajar con Aro fue una experiencia miserable, pero quería a la banda, así que tenía que hacer lo mejor que podía. No estoy completamente ignorante que la relación de Masen con Heidi Summer incrementó las ventas del último álbum, que era con lo que Aro estaba contando otra vez, pero desafortunadamente, no funcionó igual está vez."

A ella se le escapó una risita de alivio y alegró toda la habitación. No pude hacer otra cosa más que acercarla a mí, murmurando sobre putas situaciones peligrosas y hermosas morenas con temperamentos fuertes.

"Vas a matarme, ángel."

Se echó a reír pero mantuvo sus brazos a mi alrededor cuando nos volvimos hacia la mesa.

"Muy bien, entonces… ahora es cuando entra en juego mi trabajo." Rose declaró con seriedad. "Con Aro fuera de escena, los medios perderán su 'fuente'. Con James arrestado aquí en el negocio de Bella, van a estar como tiburones atraídos por la sangre. Tenemos que posicionarnos como un frente unido. Ustedes dos," continuó, señalándonos a Bella y a mí. "Muy probablemente van a ser el blanco de muchas preguntas y curiosidad. Van a vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos, cada paso. Tus _fans_ los aman… y me refiero a que aman el hecho de que están juntos. Aun los llaman la 'Pareja Real del Rock', pero esos son los _fans_. Los medios buscarán otra mierda—engaños, parrandas, Heidi, etc. – así es que tengan cuidado. Si necesitas protección, te sugiero que lleves a Felix contigo. Mantenlo aquí cuando estés trabajando, ese tipo de cosas."

Bella y yo asentimos, y la tensión entre nosotros de antes de la reunión se evaporó por completo.

"Bien," canturreó Jasper, portando su sonrisa perezosa. "Din don, el cabrón voló…"

Sonrió cuando todos nos echamos a reír, pero una sensación de tranquilidad, algo de desenfado llenó la habitación. Sin la forma de actuar manipuladora de Aro, el resto de la gira no sería nada, solo larga y tediosa. Y todos parecíamos sentirlo. Maldición, quería gritarlo, pero con toda la mierda legal todavía pendiente, solo estaba agradecido que hubiésemos llegado hasta aquí.

"Pero aún necesitamos un tecladista," añadió.

"Si me permiten," dijo Harry, levantando un dedo. "Dijeron que no se sienten cómodos usando un músico del estudio, lo que es comprensible considerándolo todo, pero puede que yo conozca alguien. Maldición, es muy buen pianista y pueden confiar en él. A él también le caería muy bien el trabajo."

"¿Quién?" Bella preguntó, inclinando su cabeza hacia él.

"Demetri Stewart."

"El viejo amigo de papá," Bella susurró, y luego se volvió hacia mí. "Es bueno. Asombroso. Puede tocar desde canciones para niños, pasando por Beethoven, hasta Led Zepplin."

Sonriendo, la besé. "Muy bien, entonces. Llámalo. Organicen algo pronto, porque nos vamos a Chicago el martes" Mi ceño se frunció al decir eso, pero Bella me abrazó con más fuerza.

"Organízalo para mañana cuando el bar esté cerrado," ella le dijo, sonriendo cuando él asintió y deslizó su mano en la mía antes de mirarme cuando todos los demás a la mesa comenzaron a levantarse. "Ahora, para que lo sepa señor Cullen, estoy libre todo el tiempo que esté aquí."

"¿En serio?" Canturreé, inclinándome a su oído. "¿Sintiéndote… egoísta, ángel?"

Asintió, apoyándose en mí y rodeándome con sus brazos. "No creo que pueda detenerme."

Riéndome entre dientes, besé su mejilla. "Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme."

Sonriéndome con suficiencia con sus brazos aun rodeando mi cintura, dijo, "Tenemos una cita, ¿sabes?"

Mis ojos se entrecerraron, haciendo un maldito esfuerzo por recordar de qué demonios estaba hablando, pero lo hice cuando se echó hacia atrás para poner una mano en mi pecho. Su dedo trazando mi tatuaje.

"¡Mierda, lo olvidé por completo!" Susurré contra sus labios. "¿Todavía quieres hacerlo?"

Su gesto afirmativo y su sonrisa fueron adorables. Al parecer la conclusión de la reunión le había quitado el peso de encima, aunque sabía que ella pensaba que la mayor parte de ello era su culpa. Nada podía estar más lejos de la verdad. Estaba a punto de besarla hasta dejarla estúpida, llamar a mi amigo, y sacarla del bar como un cavernícola, pero mi papá se acercó a nosotros.

Su sonrisa era divertida, pero sus ojos estaban un poco recelosos. "Hijo, yo… Bueno, y Bella también. Ustedes… yo estaba… necesito…" Estaba teniendo problemas para hablar. "Con todo esto, sin mencionar que tengo terapia con tu madre el lunes… creo que tal vez…"

"¿Una reunión?" Ofrecí, a lo que él respondió asintiendo. "¿Necesitas que vaya contigo?"

"No quiero…" Sonrió cuando miró a Bella, quién se acercó para besar su mejilla.

"Los dos podemos ir, Carlisle. No hay problema."

Miró alrededor al ver a todos paseándose pero luego nos miró de nuevo a nosotros. "De verdad me gustaría eso."

"Entonces, ahí estaremos. ¿Dónde mismo?" Le pregunté, y asintió. Antes de que pudiera irse, lo acerqué a mí por su hombro. "Si algo aprendí en Serenity, papá, es que está bien pedir ayuda. ¿Entendido?"

Asintió otra vez.

"Ninguno de nosotros se rehusaría." Le levanté una ceja y sonrió, sus mejillas enrojeciéndose, lo que provocó que Bella riera bajito.

"Silencio, ángel." La reprendí en broma.

Bella solo se rio de nuevo pero miró a mi papá y luego a mí. "Iremos con él esta noche, luego tú y yo haremos… lo nuestro mañana. Volveremos para encontrarnos con Demetri cuando hayamos terminado. ¿Estás… de acuerdo con eso?"

Sonriendo, la atraje a mí y besé sus labios. "Bella, podríamos estar lavando pisos, y estaría de acuerdo. Solo estoy feliz de estar en casa por unos días."

Sus ojos estaban llenos de una animosa felicidad, y nos besamos nuevamente. "Y sin Aro."

Sonriendo, asentí. "Y sin Aro."

 **~oOo~**

Observaba a Demetri mientras empacaba sus teclados, y Jasper se acercó a mi lado. El músico era mayor, con oscuro cabello largo salpicado con cabellos grises. Tenía una barba de varios días en su rostro, que también tenía gris en ella. Era alto, delgado con unos _jeans_ desgastados, y me recordaba un poco al papá de Bella—ese músico relajado de la vieja escuela que lo había visto todo, lo había hecho todo, y salió del otro lado más sabio.

"¿Qué piensas?" Jasper me susurró.

"Joder, es bueno," murmuré asombrado en respuesta, volviéndome para mirar a mi mejor amigo. "Se ve que ha pasado… momentos difíciles."

"Divorcio," añadió Jasper. "Ella se quedó con todo y con los niños y se mudó al otro extremo del país. Harry dice que está limpio, solo pasó unos momentos difíciles."

Asintiendo un poco, dejé que mis ojos vagaran por Charlie's Pub. Mi Bella, Mike, y Harry estaban en un extremo de la barra—ella a un lado mientras Harry y Mike estaban sentados en los bancos. Estaban enfrascados en una conversación, intensa por lo que se veía. Sin embargo, sonreí con suficiencia cuando ella tomó con cuidado su muñeca en la que ahora estaba un nuevo tatuaje en la parte interna justo debajo de la parte inferior de su palma.

Una E minúscula. Por mí. No Masen, sino Edward. Era pequeña, negra y sombreada dando la impresión de una curva tridimensional que también da la casualidad que tenía la forma de un corazón. Mi ángel se había marcado por mí, un símbolo permanente de su amor por mí.

Quería besarlo, reclamarlo, adorarlo. Quería mostrárselo a todo el maldito mundo.

Aunque ella no era la única que tenía un nuevo tatuaje. Fuimos después de almorzar. Mi tatuador no estaba, pero el suyo sí y fuimos a ver a una chica que nunca hubiera adivinado que se ganaba la vida tatuando a la gente. A primera vista, Angela se veía como un ratón de biblioteca, con gafas y una voz y actitud tímida, pero cuando la ves realmente, piercings, tatuajes y un poco de azul y rosa en su cabello llama tu atención. Y joder, era buena. Como en todas las tiendas de tatuajes, tenía libros y muestras, pero en realidad, le gustaba diseñarlos específicamente para sus clientes. Y el nuevo en mi omóplato no podía ser más perfecto. Era una clave de sol con las alas de un ángel, también un símbolo, algo que representaba cómo me hacía sentir Bella, como si cuidara de mí todo el tiempo.

"¿Edward?" Jasper me llamó con una risita. "Demetri, amigo… concéntrate. ¿Nos quedamos con él, o qué?"

Arrancando mi mirada de Bella, asentí. "Supongo que deberíamos. Él necesita el trabajo, y nosotros necesitamos un tecladista. Tenemos que decirle a Rosie para que valga la pena para él. Probablemente trabajara la siguiente etapa de la gira, sino es que también el tramo de la Costa Este. Para que Alec pueda dejar bien instalados a Carrie y el bebé."

Jasper asintió, y nos acercamos a la mesa que mi hermano y mi cuñada estaban ocupando, dándole a Rose la luz verde. Los siguientes minutos se usaron para dar explicaciones de cómo se llevaría a cabo la gira, por cuánto tiempo lo necesitábamos, y lo que encerraría su contrato. Demetri estaba muy agradecido, y abrazó a Bella y a Harry antes de irse.

No fue mucho después que todos comenzaron a irse de Charlie's. Era domingo, e íbamos a salir en dirección a Chicago el martes por la mañana. Casi todos querían tiempo libre con sus familias. Harry y Mike fueron los últimos en irse, y los dos abrazaron a Bella antes de que ella pusiera el seguro cuando se fueron. Tomé asiento en mi lugar acostumbrado. Observándola recoger algunos vasos en silencio. Le sonreí cuando señaló hacia la canilla de la cerveza.

"Por favor," dije con un suspiro, inclinándome hacia adelante. "Esto se siente… familiar."

Sonrió, sirviéndonos a los dos una cerveza y chocando su tarro con el mío. "Nunca he estado tan agradecida con los medios que cuando te persiguieron hasta aquí."

Sonriendo, asentí, sintiendo mi rostro calentarse. "Echaré de menos esto."

Su sonrisa decayó, pero desvió su mirada de la mía solo para admirar cada centímetro de su bar. "Yo también. Aún más, porque creo que es el momento de cerrarlo."

"Ángel, no… ven aquí," susurré, sentándola en el banco junto al mío, pero la acerqué a mí. "No tienes que hacerlo."

Me sonrió con tristeza, metiendo su cabello detrás de su oreja, y su nuevo tatuaje llamó mi atención. "Creo que tengo que hacerlo, Edward. Y ya les avisé a Tori y a Garrett."

Tomé su mano, dándole la vuelta para poder besar el centro de su palma, aunque en realidad quería adorar ese tatuaje. "Dime por qué, Bella."

Su hermoso rostro tomó una expresión nostálgica al mirar alrededor del bar. No se veía triste, solo pensativa, pero no estaba seguro. Se lamió los labios, pasando un poco de saliva y finalmente encontró mi mirada.

"Creo que necesito dejarlo ir, Edward. Es… Hay una parte egoísta de mí que quiere estar contigo, y está el lado sensato que sabe que es el momento de… me quedé con este lugar aferrándome a mi papá." Bufó una suave y dulce carcajada, sus ojos brillando con una pizca de travesura. "Y tal vez para fastidiar un poco a mi madre."

Riéndome entre dientes, besé sus labios. "De acuerdo, entonces…"

"Entonces… quiero estar contigo."

"No lo hagas por mí, ángel. Te suplico. No tomes una decisión tan drástica por mí. Sé que odiamos estar separados, pero también sé que este es la última gira realmente larga e incómoda, cariño… Estábamos sobreviviendo a ella, con la adicional crisis ocasional, pero…" Sonreí al escuchar su risa. "Pero… no quiero que lo hagas por mí."

Ella tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, besándome con dulzura y mirándome a los ojos. "No es por ti, es por mí. No estoy diciendo que voy a viajar todo el tiempo. No creo que pueda hacer eso, pero… Si hago una lista de los pros y los contras de quedarme con el bar, los contras sobrepasan a los pros." Levantando mi ceja inquisitivamente, esperé hasta que soltó una risita pero respondió mi pregunta tácita. "Los contras… no está prosperando. Apenas si cubre los gastos, solo se mantiene a flote… como estaba hasta que te conocí. No me di cuenta de lo… de lo… cómoda que se había vuelto mi vida. Me estaba ocultando, Edward. Me estaba ocultando detrás de la pérdida de mi padre, pero… fue necesario conocerte para ver… que en realidad no estaba viviendo.

"Y no es como si se vaya a quedar sin usar. Harry me preguntó si podía usarlo para grabar unas canciones. Muy probablemente lo hagan cuando esté contigo."

"Entonces… ¿de verdad vas a venir conmigo?" Le pregunté en un susurro, sin saber si estaba preocupado o emocionado. En realidad, era cincuenta-cincuenta. La quería conmigo, por razones egoístas. Pero quería que _quisiera_ estar conmigo… no porque supiera que yo estaría jodidamente eufórico.

"Sí," dijo con una risita, besándome otra vez. "Después de lo que sucedió, realmente… me gustaría aceptar tu oferta del secuestro, Edward."

Riendo suavemente, dejé caer mi frente en la suya, pero eso no fue lo suficientemente cerca. Subiéndola a mi regazo, la abracé. "Por el tiempo que quieras. Sin embargo, hay más detrás del cierre de este lugar, ángel."

Sonrió, poniendo sus codos sobre mis hombros para poder jugar con mi cabello. "Creo que cerrarlo le ayudará a tu papá. Si nos vamos…"

Mi corazón quería estallar al escuchar que era eso, pero le respondí con un poco de verdad. "Ángel, si él va a beber, encontrará la forma de hacerlo. Hay bares y tiendas de licores…"

"Lo sé, pero no estará en su cara cuando venga a casa. Estoy muy… orgullosa de él por pedir ir a una reunión ayer… Lo está haciendo muy bien, así que solo quiero ayudarlo. Eso es todo."

"¡Yo también! Eso fue… un gran paso, de verdad. Yo…" Me quedé callado, asintiendo un poco. "Solo espero que la terapia le ayude mientras no estamos."

"Sí," concordó en voz baja. Su rostro un poco sonrojado. "También he pensado—y es culpa de Harry, en realidad, por hablar de ello—que si… ya sabes… Radiant Eclipse necesita un lugar para grabar… no pido mucho."

Mi boca se abrió. "¿Es eso lo que quieres, Bella? ¿Convertir esto en un estudio?"

"Me encantaría dejarlo para música," dijo con firmeza. "Es para lo que lo compró mi papá, lo que quería, creo. Aunque, conociendo a mi papá me diría que siga a mi corazón." Me sonrió. "El hecho de que Harry tiene unos cuantos nuevos músicos a los que está tratando de ayudar…" Encogió un hombro. "Me hizo darme cuenta que cuando su gira termine, ustedes van a querer hacer las cosas por su cuenta. Harry es muy bueno en ello—me refiero a la producción. Siempre estuvo involucrado en el trabajo de papá. También fue el único amigo de papá que no quiso quitarme este lugar. Tampoco Demetri. Yo solo…" Suspiró, mirándome con esos hermosos ojos oscuros. "Edward, es momento de un cambio. Me he rodeado con un santuario a mi padre, cuando en verdad podría estar _haciendo_ algo."

"Yo… yo… quiero ayudarte… con esto," le ofrecí, asintiendo y pasando una mano por su cabeza y bajándola por su espalda. "En serio, podría… ser algo realmente increíble."

Me sonrió con suficiencia. "¿Una sociedad?" Preguntó, su voz un poco ronca pero extremadamente _sexy_.

"¿No lo somos ya?" Le pregunté con una sonrisa, pero por dentro, quería la más grande sociedad con ella. La quería a ella. Siempre. Mía. Por Siempre. Quería que todo el mundo supiera que la "Pareja Real del Rock" no se iba a ir a ningún maldito lado. Quería que fuera mía, que tomara mi nombre, y aplastar los rumores que todavía estaban fuera de control en los tabloides hasta dejarlos en el olvido. "Creo que podemos idear algún tipo de… plan." Mordí el interior de mi mejilla para evitar sonreír como un idiota cuando asintió.

"Quiero eso, y quiero irme contigo el martes."

"Hecho, y hecho."

"No sé por cuánto tiempo…"

"No importa… tomaré el tiempo que quieras," le dije con honestidad. "De hecho, me alegra sacarte de aquí mientras termina toda esa mierda con Aro y James."

"Entonces… ¿estamos de acuerdo? Estamos…"

"Estamos haciendo lo que dijimos que haríamos, ángel," le susurré, besándola antes de encontrar su mirada preocupada. "Estamos encontrando nuestra normalidad. Yo, por supuesto, estoy malditamente feliz de que hayamos llegado hasta aquí."

Soltó una risita y asintió. "Yo también." Se bajó de mi regazo y rodeó hacia el otro lado de la barra, tomando un largo trago de cerveza antes de agarrar un marcador y un pedazo de papel. Con un rollo de cinta en la mano, Bella caminó suavemente hacia la puerta principal del bar. Abriéndola, pegó el papel por fuera, alejándose con una dulce sonrisa de felicidad cuando me acerqué a ella.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté, rodeándola con mis brazos por detrás y besando su mejilla.

Asintió. "Sí, de verdad lo estoy."

Me quedé mirando el letrero pero asentí. Había algo de tristeza al verlo, pero mi ángel había sostenido mi mano a través de un millón de cambios. Era mi turno de hacer lo mismo por ella.

"Bien." Cerré la puerta y puse el seguro, dejando que el letrero lo dijera todo.

 _Charlie's Pub cierra hasta nuevo aviso_.

 **~ooo~MBtM~ooo~**

* * *

 **(1) Con el tiempo, el niño es introducido,**

 **Este azotado muchacho estuvo mal;**

 **Privado de todos sus pensamientos,**

 **Ya hombre, lucha y sigue siendo conocido.**

 **Una promesa hacia sí mismo:**

 **Que nunca más, desde ese día,**

 **Su voluntad le sería arrebatada.**

 **Lo que he sentido,**

 **Lo que he sabido...**

 **Nunca brillé por lo que demostré.**

 **Nunca ser,**

 **Nunca ver...**

 **Nunca veré lo que pude haber sido.**

 **Lo que he sentido,**

 **Lo que he sabido...**

 **Nunca brillé por lo que demostré.**

 **Nunca libre**

 **Nunca yo...**

 **Entonces, te nombro "Imperdonable".**

* * *

 _ **Y se cierra Charlie's Pub, algo triste para Bella dejar algo que pertenecía a su papá, pero al menos piensa usarlo con el mismo propósito para lo que lo tenía su padre, para la música. Un estudio, ¿qué les parece? Tal parece que Bella y Edward están encontrando su normalidad, ella lo acompañará, pero no siempre. ¿Y que les pareció ese encuentro entre pitbulls de Jenks y Caius? No quería dar su brazo a torcer Caius pero al fin, como dijo Jasper, "Din don, el cabrón voló" jajaja. Aro ya no podrá molestarlos, ¿pero será que eso sea suficiente? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Y todavía falta ver qué pasará con James, y no nos olvidemos de Heidi. En fin, todavía tenemos algunos cabos sueltos que hay que atar ;) Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi y me encantaría saber qué les pareció, así que no olviden por favor dejar su review, que también sirve de aliciente para continuar haciendo esto para ustedes.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Alixa Cullen, somas, caresgar26, anytito, Madriguerita, freedom2604, YessyVL13, aliceforever85, Laliscg, tulgarita, Manligrez, SharOn, beakis, Tecupi, Shikara65, bealnum, Sther Evans, liduvina, Rosi, BereB, Fran Ktrin Black, dushakis, Milh Llop, debynoe, Melania, Merce, bbluelilas, bellaliz, PRISOL, Cary, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Say's, Lady Grigori, Gabriela Cullen, Niny96, ludwikacullen, patymdn, FreyjaSeidr, saraipineda44, Ceci, krisr0405, Yoliki, injoa, Isabelfromnowon, Pera l.t, Maribel, kaja0507, johanna22, Rosy Canul, lizdayanna, Pili, ELIZABETH, erizo ikki, myaenriquez02, Gibelu, sophia76, andyG, lagie, Pam Malfoy Black, Adriu, melina, Isabella Masen, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Ericastelo, solecitopucheta, Liz Vidal, alejandra1987, Sheei Luquee, ginnicullenswan, Mafer, maries24, Sully YM, rjnavajas, Tata XOXO, glow0718, Abii, LicetSalvatore, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el próximo ;)**_


	24. Esta es mi vida

_No puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la historia es,_ _ **Drotuno,**_ _yo solo traduzco._

 **Y como siempre le doy la bienvenida y le agradezco a mi compañera de armas, mi querida Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por ayudarme a mejor la calidad de mis traducciones.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24 – Esta es mi vida**

 _This is my life **(1)**_

 _It's not what it was before_

 _all these feelings I've shared_

 _and these are my dreams_

 _that I'd never lived before_

 _somebody shake me_

' _cause I must be sleeping_

 _Now that we're here,_

 _so far away_

 _all the struggle we thought was in vain_

 _all the mistakes,_

 _one life contained_

 _they all finally start to go away_

 _now that we're here, so far away_

 _and I feel like I can face the day_

 _I can forgive_

 _and I'm not ashamed,_

 _to be the person that I am today_

" _So Far Away" – Staind_

 **EDWARD**

 _Masen, ¿tienes que testificar en la corte junto con Bella?_

 _¡Masen! ¡Masen! ¿Es cierto que no vas a firmar de nuevo con Volturi Records?_

 _¿Radiant Eclipse va a producir su propia música en el siguiente álbum? ¿Habrá un próximo álbum después de lo que pasó en Seattle?_

 _Masen, ¿es cierto que tú y Heidi Summers están comprometidos?_

Solté una horrible y ruidosa carcajada, y a pesar de que me había abierto paso exitosamente entre los medios para llegar al _lobby_ del hotel, la última pregunta de mierda fue totalmente ridícula.

Volviéndome hacia el chico flacucho con el iPhone apuntando en mi dirección, simplemente le dije, "No. No es cierto."

 _¡Masen! ¡Masen! ¡Espera! ¿Dónde está Bella Swan? ¿Tienes planes de casarte con ella?_

 _¿Es verdad que Aro Volturi fue forzado a retirarse?_

 _Le esperan tres años de prisión a James Allen, ¿qué piensas…?_

Las puertas del _lobby_ del hotel se cerraron, callándolos a todos, y la mano de Emmett se posó en mi hombro para guiarme al ascensor.

"Espera, oso," murmuré, haciendo un gesto hacia la recepción. "El vuelo de Bella va a llegar tarde, y viene directamente hacia aquí. Tengo que dejarle una llave."

Sonrió y asintió, siguiéndome al mostrador. La chica frente al mostrador me miró con ojos amplios y una sonrisa temblorosa, lo que hizo reír a mi hermano.

"Um," comencé a decir mirando a la chapa con su nombre. "Kim, tengo que dejarle una llave a alguien. No vendrá hasta más tarde."

"N-No hay problema," declaró, tomando mi llave extra y cogiendo un sobre. Lo empujó hacia el otro lado del mostrador con un lapicero para poder escribir el nombre de Bella por fuera. Puse un billete grande encima cuando se lo devolví a Kim. "¿Señor?" Preguntó.

"Espero que puedas ser… profesional, Kim," declaré en voz baja, señalando con mi barbilla hacia las ventanas, donde los medios ahora estaban acosando al resto de mi banda. "No necesitan saber toda maldita cosa, ¿verdad?" Le pregunté con una sonrisa, lo que la hizo sonrojar. Di unos golpecitos con mi dedo en el sobre. "Ella está lidiando con suficiente de esa mierda."

Kim tenía que haber sido una _fan_ , porque cuando de verdad leyó el nombre, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y dijo bajito, "Aww, ¿se va encontrar contigo aquí?"

Emmett soltó una carcajada, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Increíble…" Me dio un codazo. "El maldito mundo está enamorado de ustedes dos. Los rumores se extienden como el fuego por todo el mundo, pero cada vez que están juntos, escuchan… _aww_ …" Señaló a Kim, que se rio y encogió un hombro, sosteniendo el sobre.

"Ella está a salvo, Masen," me prometió y le agradecí. "Y bienvenido a Salt Lake City."

"Gracias," le dije con una sonrisa, asintiendo y agitando mi mano para despedirme antes de dirigirme arriba.

Emmett me siguió dentro de mi habitación. "Tienes unas horas antes de la prueba de sonido, hermano." Se sentó en la silla junto a la ventana. "¿Estás bien?"

Sonriendo mientras abría mis maletas, asentí. "Sí. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?"

"Porque Bella tuvo que volver para testificar contra James, porque joder, has estado muy callado los últimos dos días, porque no tuvimos un descanso entre estos dos tramos de la gira, porque papá todavía está en tu departamento y no en casa con mamá…"

Soltando un resoplido al escuchar esa lista detallada, sacudí mi cabeza. "Ha sido una larga y puñetera gira, Em." Dejé mi ropa limpia sobre la cama y caí hacia atrás en ella. "Pero este es el último tramo," murmuré, sonriendo con suficiencia al pensar en eso. "Bella está bien. Me llamó después de testificar. Tuvo que ir a casa por otras razones, además de esa. Harry la necesitaba."

Giré mi cabeza hacia un lado para ver a mi hermano asentir, portando una pequeña sonrisa.

Bella se nos había unido para la mayor parte de la porción medio oeste de la gira. Se fue con nosotros ese martes después que James había sido arrestado y viajó la mitad del segundo tramo con nosotros. Había sido fantástico y estresante y divertidísimo. Pidió irse conmigo y nunca la cuestioné, pero también sabía que no lo haría a tiempo completo. Había volado a casa a Seattle desde la ciudad de Oklahoma, que estaba como a medio camino del segundo tramo.

Mi chica había tenido que testificar contra Aro y James, aunque dudábamos que algo le pasaría a Aro, solo que ya no trabajaba para Volturi Records. Afortunadamente, Caius había sido fiel a su palabra y actuó como el representante de la compañía. Nunca nos dio un problema, solo la ocasional entrevista aquí y conferencia de prensa por allá. Me permitió ver cómo podría haber sido la mierda si Aro no se hubiera vuelto codicioso.

Sin embargo, James, estaba de mierda hasta el cuello. Por qué su abogado decidió arriesgarse en la corte, no tenía una puta idea. Con toda la gente testificando contra él, honestamente no tenía oportunidad. No solo llamaron a Bella, sino también a papá, Garrett, Tori, y Felix. El último apenas si se apartó de mi ángel cuando estuvo en Seattle, y él era la única razón por la que me sentía cómodo lejos de ella. Rose le pagó… generosamente por ello.

Bella también se había sentado a hablar con toda la banda, Rose, y Jenks y ofreció su local como un estudio para nosotros cuando nuestro contrato terminara. También había hablado con Harry Clearwater, y todos estaban dispuestos a ayudarla. Incluso Garrett y Tori estaban dispuestos a echarle una mano.

Con los contactos de Harry y la ayuda de Garrett limpiando el bar, el espacio ya estaba en renovación. Ya no sería Charlie's Pub sino que ahora era… Chainsaw Records. Sería un sello discográfico independiente, con los costos iniciales y tarifas comerciales cubiertos por Bella, Jasper y yo. Los primeros clientes ya lo estaban usando. Eran los músicos que Harry le había mencionado a Bella antes de que nos fuéramos. Solo le estaban rentando el espacio a Bella. No muchos sabían de ello, pero todos estábamos conscientes que tan pronto como el contrato con Volturi terminara, Radiant Eclipse pondría a Chainsaw Records en el mapa.

Y Bella estaba… emocionada. Había lamentado el cierre de Charlie's Pub, tan solo por su apego emocional a él, pero en el momento que organizamos un plan para el nuevo estudio se iluminó como un árbol de Navidad. Había encontrado nuevas objetivos, un nuevo propósito, y era extremadamente inteligente cuando se trataba de ideas. Y con Bella vinieron un montón de viejos amigos de Charlie. Buenos amigos.

Demetri seguía de gira con nosotros, y estaba haciendo un buen maldito trabajo. Él también estaba dispuesto a dar de su tiempo en el nuevo estudio una vez que Alec se reuniera con nosotros, lo que sería en unas cuantas semanas cuando llegáramos a Las Vegas. Entre Demetri y Harry, su experiencia sobrepasaba sus habilidades financieras, por lo que ofrecieron su pericia en producción, grabación, e incluso algunas ideas de mercadotecnia. Los dos me dijeron que Charlie hubiera hecho lo que sea que Bella le pidiera, así que ellos lo estaban haciendo todo en su honor.

"¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar Bella con nosotros?" Emmett preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la silla.

"Al menos hasta L.A.," le respondí, sonriendo al escuchar eso. "Va ir a los MTV Music Awards conmigo." Sonreí como un idiota, lo que hizo que mi hermano se partiera de la risa, pero no podía evitarlo. No podía esperar a presumirla en la alfombra roja en los VMA's, sin mencionar el acallar los rumores que seguían corriendo sobre Heidi, y esa idea me recordó revisar los vínculos que me había enviado Rose.

Cogí mi teléfono mientras Emmett caminaba hacia la puerta. "Estaré listo en unos minutos, Emmett," murmuré, frunciendo el ceño al ver unos cuantos titulares ridículos. Me desplacé por ellos, sacudiendo mi cabeza al ver unas fotos, pero sonreí cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. "Hola, ángel," le contesté.

"Hola," dijo con un suspiro, sonando exhausta. "No voy a lograr llegar al concierto esta noche, así que te veré—"

"Eso pensé. Hay una llave esperándote en recepción."

"Oh, está bien. Yo solo… quería decirte que te amo y te veré tarde está noche, ¿está bien?"

Sonriendo, asentí, a pesar de que no podía verme. "También te amo. No puedo esperar. Estas últimas tres semanas apestaron sin ti."

"¡No jodas! También las mías," concordó con una dulce carcajada. "Oh, tu papá manda sus saludos; también tu mamá."

"¿Cómo va la terapia?" Le pregunté, porque la última vez que había hablado con cualquiera de mis padres, la sesión con el doctor Banner se había convertido en partidas de gritos. Rose, Emmett, Bella, y yo no guardábamos esperanzas de reconciliación para mis padres.

"¿Mejor?" Dijo ella, aunque salió como una pregunta. "No lo sé. Hay más ahí que solo sus adicciones, Edward. Creo que tu mamá estaba en verdadera negación con tu papá, su alcoholismo, e incluso con… bueno, todo lo que alguna vez le ha dicho a ella. Pienso que tal vez cree que él la engañó. No lo sé."

"O tal vez piensa que todo lo que él le dijo era una mentira. Vi mucha de esa mierda en rehabilitación," le dije. "Mi papá es muchas cosas, ángel, pero no puedo imaginármelo teniendo una aventura."

"Yo tampoco," dijo con un suspiro. "Creo que las amigas de ella no son de ayuda. La excluyeron totalmente. Dejó el _country club_ , ¿sabías?"

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba al escuchar esa información. "Bien. Odio ese lugar… pretenciosos montones de mierda."

La risita de Bella me hizo sonreír. "Edward…"

"El dinero son solo… pendejadas, Bella. Ni siquiera…"

"Está bien," ella dijo con un suspiro, pero podía escuchar la diversión en su tono. "Voy a reunir mis cosas, y te veré en unas horas, Edward."

Terminamos la llamada con las acostumbradas declaraciones de amor, y me quedé tumbado de espaldas en medio de la cama de hotel mientras miraba el techo. Me invadía una sensación de calma cuando hablaba con Bella, y era igual de intensa como el día que la conocí. Finalmente habíamos encontrado nuestra normalidad, aunque probablemente estábamos tan ocupados como siempre. Habíamos trabajado y viajado juntos por unas semanas, y ella fue a Seattle para revisar el progreso en el estudio. Y ahora se dirigía de vuelta a mí para viajar un poco más. Era bueno. Era fuerte. Y solo se haría más fácil cuando el contrato con Volturi se disolviera con el último concierto que tocáramos, que de casualidad sería en Seattle.

Los fuertes golpes de Rose en mi puerta me sobresaltaron al mismo tiempo que asomó la cabeza después de usar su llave. "¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que alimentarlos y llevarlos a la arena! ¡¿Qué demonios?!"

Riendo, me levanté y le hice un gesto con la mano para que se fuera. "¡Explotadora! ¡Ya me levanté, maldición!"

 **~oOo~**

"¡Gracias, Salt Lake City! ¡Y buenas noches!" Grité, alejándome del micrófono a fin de arrojar mi camiseta a la audiencia, solo para dejar el escenario.

Como siempre, Emmett me guio por los pasillos hacia el camerino, junto con el resto de los chicos. Tanya arrojó una toalla en mi dirección y luego me trajo una botella de agua, la que tomé de inmediato.

"Suenas ronco," señaló con seriedad y luego me dio una taza. "Bebe para que no pierdas tu voz."

Era té con miel y limón, y sonreí cuando se acercó para besar mi mejilla, solo para susurrar en mi oído. "¿Realmente cree que harías esa mierda?"

Cuando la miré con curiosidad, Tanya señaló con su barbilla hacia la esquina del camerino, donde Senna estaba sentada en silencio en una esquina, pero fue el hombre arrodillado a sus pies como un perro obediente—con correa incluida—lo que provocó que mis cejas se elevaran. Era un tipo de buen aspecto, con unos cuantos tatuajes aquí y allá. La expresión en su rostro era serena y calma, casi feliz. Al cabrón le gustaba esa mierda.

Soltando un resoplido, sacudí mi cabeza. "¿Quién demonios sabe…? Lo que sea que te excite, supongo," admití, encogiendo un hombro. "¿Le pondrías una correa a Kate, _Ama Tanya_?" Le pregunté en broma.

"Si lo hiciera, sería mejor que corriera o me ahorcaría con ella." Tanya se rio entre dientes, empujando mi mano. "Bebe, cariño."

Bebí otro poco más de té, y tenía razón; alivió mi garganta. Me quedé callado mientras todos tratábamos de calmarnos un poco después del concierto. Después de terminar mi taza de té y tomar una ducha, me senté en el borde de uno de los tocadores para esperar a todos los demás. Revisando mi teléfono, no vi ningún mensaje de Bella, de modo que asumí que todavía no había aterrizado, mucho menos llegado al hotel.

"Te ves… relajado," escuché a mi lado, y me volví para ver a Senna de pie ahí.

Sonreí con suficiencia, mirando alrededor de ella. "¿Dónde está tú…?"

"¿Mascota?" Ofreció, y me reí entre dientes y asentí. "Tyler está ocupado." Levantó su teléfono. "Estos rumores son ridículos, Masen."

"De hecho, se calmaron desde que nos deshicimos de Aro," repliqué, encogiendo un hombro. "Lo que sea que siga allá afuera muy probablemente sea…"

"Tu ex."

Asentí otra vez, echándole un vistazo a mi silencioso teléfono. "Si tuviera que adivinar, que es toda la mierda que puedo hacer, adivinar, necesita a los medios para su carrera. Ella y Aro trabajaban juntos. Aro está callado y James no está diciendo una mierda, así que es principalmente ella… o su gente, en realidad. Todos aquí y en casa que son los que cuentan saben la verdad."

"Se ha aprovechado lo suficiente de tu nombre, ¿no crees?" Senna preguntó. "Como una sanguijuela… ahora tiene que hundirse o nadar sin ti." Cuando hice un gesto con mi mano sin darle importancia, simplemente porque estaba tan malditamente feliz que apenas si podía pensar claramente, Senna picó mi costado. "¡Masen! _¡Ella te jodió!_ ¡Y tú todavía la dejas usar tu nombre para mierda falsa!"

Sonriendo, me eché a reír. "Aw, Senna, relájate… También hay muchas cosas ciertas flotando por ahí."

Hizo una mueca, suspirando, "Eso es cierto, pero aun así… esa perra necesita que le enseñen una lección."

Echándome a reír, sacudí mi cabeza. "Con el tiempo, la realidad ganará, Senna. Lo prometo. Aunque te agradezco por cuidar mi espalda." Le guiñé un ojo, bajándome del tocador.

"¿Qué hay de Bella?" Me preguntó antes de poder unirme a mis compañeros de banda para terminar con los que tenían pases detrás del escenario.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"¿Cómo se siente ella por los rumores de que aún follas a tu ex?"

Tomando una respiración profunda, la dejé escapar lentamente. "Ella… lo ignora. Te lo digo, la verdad es mejor que cualquier cosa que esos escritores de revistas basura puedan inventar. Joder, no pueden escribir ficción para nada. Además, todos verán a quién tengo de mi brazo en agosto."

Senna sonrió, y fue malvada y cómplice. "Maldita sea… en los VMA… había olvidado esa mierda. Entonces, hazme un favor, guapo…" Ronroneó, dando unos golpecitos a mi barbilla con su dedo cuando le levanté una ceja. " _Dalo todo_ en esa puta alfombra roja. Muéstrales a todos."

Sonriendo con suficiencia, asentí una vez. "Sí, señora. Eso planeo."

"Excelente," bufó dramáticamente, guiñándome un ojo. "Porque déjame decirte algo, Masen… puede que Aro haya vendido la imagen de chico malo y eso de la _sexy_ estrella de rock, pero _nada_ es más _sexy_ que cómo ves a Bella. Nada. Muestra eso, y todo el mundo lo verá, incluyendo esa ex tuya. Hay algo innegablemente atractivo en un hombre enamorado, sin importar lo 'malo' que se supone que sea. De hecho, entre más dura sea la imagen, más atractivo se ve el amor en él. ¿Por qué crees que a tus _fans_ les gusta tanto? Olvídate de los paparazzi y las revistas de chismes."

Riéndome entre dientes, asentí. "Muy bien."

Mientras me tomaba fotos y firmaba autógrafos con los que tenían pases detrás del escenario casi en piloto automático, dejé que mi mente repasara todo lo que Senna me había dicho. Honestamente, lo que sea que Heidi dijera o hiciera no era un gran problema para mí, simplemente porque vivía la verdad. Sabía mi posición con la gente en quién confiaba—específicamente Bella. Pero algo en la forma en que Senna preguntó sobre Bella escuchando y viendo toda esa mierda todo el maldito tiempo hizo que me preocupara en que había algo que tenía que preguntarle a mi chica.

También quería saber exactamente qué había escuchado dentro de la sala de audiencia. La noche en que James y Aro se atrevieron a poner un pie dentro de Charlie's Pub con intenciones jodidas todavía me molestaba. Le había prometido a Rose desde el momento en que ocurrió que se lo dejaría a ella, y a pesar del hecho de que James muy probablemente pasaría tiempo en la cárcel por ello, Aro probablemente pagaría para salir de los problemas y eso no sentaba bien conmigo. Quería que los dos pagaran por lo que habían intentado hacerle a Bella. Pero técnicamente, Radiant Eclipse seguía bajo contrato con Volturi Records. Tocar o incluso amenazar a Aro a estas alturas sería un suicidio de carrera. Podía esperar. _Sí_ esperaría. Un día, él no podría ocultarse detrás de tinta en papel, ni su hermano podría salvarlo.

El viaje de vuelta al hotel fue rápido y relajado. Los medios seguían merodeando afuera, pero apenas escuché una palabra de lo que me preguntaron. Todo se añadió al ruido en mi cabeza, el zumbido que quedaba en mis oídos por el concierto, y la leve preocupación por no haber escuchado de Bella todavía. Saqué mi teléfono en el ascensor pero suspiré cuando mi servicio era una mierda.

Las puertas abrieron en mi piso, y Emmett envolvió un brazo alrededor de mis hombros. "Vamos a salir mañana temprano. Tenemos que dirigirnos a Phoenix, ¡y luego a Vegas, bebé!"

Sonriendo, asentí, deteniéndome frente a mi puerta. "Y luego California. Entendido, oso," le dije, deslizando la llave de tarjeta en la puerta. "Estaremos despiertos…" Agitó su mano mientras yo abría la puerta, y la puerta se cerró con fuerza detrás de mí con solo ver dónde se posaron mis ojos en mi habitación. "Mi… _mierda_ …" murmuré, mis ojos admirando encaje negro, piel tersa y tatuajes. "Creo que estoy en la habitación equivocada," declaré, caminando lentamente hacia la deslumbrante visión frente a mí.

La sonrisa de Bella curveó poco a poco su hermoso rostro al estar de pie en medio de mi habitación de hotel. "¿Eso crees? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque todo esto no puede ser por mí," dije en voz baja, estirando mi mano para trazar con mi dedo el tatuaje que salpicaba su costado y sonriendo con suficiencia cuando sus músculos se tensaron por mi toque. "No, no puede ser… debo estar soñando otra vez."

"¿Tienes sueños como estos?" Bella preguntó, soltando una risita cuando la miré a los ojos con una ceja levantada.

"Desde el día en que te conocí," susurré, rodeando su cintura con mi brazo y pegando mi frente a la suya. "Maldición, te he echado de menos. No te esperaba hasta más tarde."

"Alcancé un boleto en _stand by_. Y quería estar aquí cuando terminaras, a menos que tengas planes…"

Sonriendo, sacudí mi cabeza sin alejarme de ella. "Si tuviera algunos, honestamente no sería capaz de decirte cuáles eran… Jesús, no estoy seguro de saber mi propio nombre."

"Edward," dijo con una risa suave y baja. "Me has visto con menos ropa."

"Planeo verte _otra vez_ con menos ropa muy, pero _muy_ pronto," mis manos comenzaron a pasar por su piel, por el satín y el encaje apenas rozándolos, posándose al fin en su dulce trasero cuando envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

"¿Cómo estuvo el concierto?" Preguntó con una sonrisa, rozando sus labios con los míos.

"Bien… perfecto… hermoso…"

Se rio de mí, chillando un poco cuando le di un apretón a ese trasero y luego la levanté. Fuertes piernas rodearon mi cintura mientras me quitaba mis Docs y me acercaba a la cama. Sabía que teníamos que hablar sobre toda la mierda que ocurría en casa. Sabía que ella acababa de volar por unas horas para llegar a mí. Pero que me jodan, si no se veía deliciosa… o tal vez, la adrenalina del concierto seguía impulsándome. De cualquier forma, la necesitaba.

Subiendo a la cama, la puse encima de las mantas, besándola hasta dejarla sin aliento. Sabía a todo lo que había extrañado, como a dulzura y perfección, como a sexo y deseo, y como amor y necesidad.

"Está demasiado vestido, señor Cullen," refunfuñó, sus manos deslizándose bajo mi camiseta a fin de arañar mi espalda. "Quiero…"

Se me escapó un gemido, convirtiéndose casi en un gruñido en mi voz al mismo tiempo que bañaba de besos su garganta hacia ese glorioso escote que creaba su sujetador. "¿Qué es lo que deseas, ángel?"

"A ti… te he extrañado demasiado."

Apoyé una mano junto a su cabeza, llevando la libre hacia atrás para quitarme la camiseta, sonriendo cuando dedos impacientes tiraron de mis _jeans_. Había algo jodidamente bueno en cada reunión. Sin importar el tiempo separados, siempre parecíamos unirnos de nuevo como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. Siempre había sonrisas y caricias en lugares que eran malditamente familiares. Había suaves risas y gemidos por más piel, más caricias… solo _más_.

Bella trabajó en mi _jeans_ , y yo siseé una sarta de maldiciones por el broche de su sujetador, lo que solo la hizo reír otra vez. Finalmente, el bastardo cooperó, y le quité el sedoso encaje ahora caliente. Prendas de ropa cayeron de forma accidentada a un lado de la cama, y todo lo que quedó fue su ropa interior. La empujé y empujé, todo mientras me reunía con esos fabulosos _piercings_ de mierda.

"Oh, hola, damas… las he extrañado… y mira cómo me han extrañado," las provoqué, arrastrando mis dientes por ellas cuando reaccionaron poniéndose lindas y apretadas, sacando esas maravillas de acero para mi beneficio, pero fue la risa temblorosa y silenciosa de Bella la que me hizo reír. Deslizándome por su torso, dejé besos al pasar por su estómago que todavía temblaba por su risa, tomándome un segundo para tentar también el de su ombligo. No podía dejar fuera a esa _sexy_ perra.

"No, jamás," Bella respondió a mi aparente declaración vocal.

Sonriendo, inhalé profundamente el aroma de su piel. Olía como a hogar y simplemente a Bella al agarrar los lados del último vestigio de ropa entre nosotros. La bajé despacio por sus piernas, encontrando ojos oscuros y cálidos mientras me miraba desde la cama. Subiendo mis manos rozando ligeramente el interior de sus muslos, la abrí y me acerqué arrastrando mi lengua por su punto sensible justo afuera de su dulce coño en el pliegue de su muslo. Sus caderas se elevaron solo un poco, y se le escapó un sonido desesperado cuando hice lo mismo del otro lado.

Pero cuando mi boca encontró su caliente y necesitado coño, sentí dedos metiéndose en mi cabello y talones enterrándose en mis hombros para mantenerme justo donde me quería. Me perdí en su sabor, en su olor, y los sonidos que hacía. No había nada parecido. Y cualquier cosa fuera de ese perfecto y glorioso espacio entre sus piernas simplemente desapareció. Aún mejor fue el rítmico movimiento de sus caderas cuando prácticamente montó mi rostro.

Mi murmullo de aprobación y mis dedos deslizándose muy dentro de ella provocó que se derrumbara, y bebí todo lo que me dio mientras prolongaba cada segundo de su clímax, mordisqueando ligeramente el interior de su muslo antes de volver a subir a su glorioso rostro.

Mi frente golpeó suavemente la suya cuando envolvió mi polla que ya goteaba con una mano y con la otra agarró mi trasero para atraerme. Me alineó y me enterré en lo más profundo dentro de ella, los dos gemimos al sentirlo.

"Maldición, te sientes como el cielo," jadeé, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza a fin de evitar simplemente follarla hasta dejarla estúpida.

"Edward, por favor…"

Iniciando un ritmo profundo y lento, dejé caer un codo junto a su cabeza, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Llevé su mano a mis labios, dándole a ese nuevo tatuaje mi atención. Le mostré mi amor justo como juré que lo haría cuando se lo hizo. No pude evitarlo. Era su dulce y natural amor por mí— _Edward_ , no Masen—lo que me hacía adorarlo. Había visto varios tatuajes de Radiant Eclipse en _fans_ por todo el maldito mundo. Había visto tatuajes de Masen y la letra de mis canciones tatuadas permanentemente en la piel de alguien para siempre, pero nada le ganaba a la dulce y pequeña letra E minúscula en forma de corazón. Nada.

Entré en ella una y otra vez, hasta que ambos nos conteníamos de caer al abismo.

"Déjate llevar, ángel," le supliqué, rozando mis labios en los de ella al mismo tiempo que mis dedos buscaban el punto hinchado y sensible que sabía la enviaría a la cima. "No te contengas. No tienes que hacer que dure, haré que te corras las veces que quieras ahora que estás aquí…"

Piernas rodeando mi cintura, manos agarrando mi cabello, y ese caliente y mojado coño, todo me atraía cuando se dejó llevar. Ella me sujetó con tanta fuerza que mi ritmo vaciló, y mi control se evaporó como una nube de humo. Me enterré en ella, derramando todo lo que tenía… lo que incluía cada maldición conocida por el hombre.

Mi cabeza cayó en la curva entre su cuello y su hombro mientras nuestra respiración se calmaba. Los dedos de Bella se arrastraron lenta y dulcemente por mi cabello y bajaron por mi espalda. Si no tenía cuidado, mi dulce ángel me pondría a dormir.

Se rio entre dientes. "Duerme, Edward. Si quieres."

Dejé un beso en su garganta antes de rodarme de encima de ella, y quedamos uno frente al otro sobre nuestros costados. "Eres un regalo para los ojos, ángel. Lo juro."

Sonrió. "Tú no estás tan mal."

La acerqué a mí, quitando el cabello de su rostro. "¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que consigamos algo?"

"Solo si es servicio a la habitación, cariño, porque no voy a dejar esta cama."

Sonriendo, asentí. "Chica lista."

Todo mi ser se derritió al tenerla de vuelta conmigo, y dejé un suave beso en sus labios antes de alcanzar el menú. Su risa fue feliz y suave, pero se levantó y entró al baño.

Llamé pidiendo un montón de cosas, solo para darnos a escoger y me levanté para sacar unos pantalones cortos de mi maleta, sonriendo al ver las cosas de Bella junto a ella—sus maletas, su chaqueta y su mochila de mano. Me puse mis pantalones cortos, volviéndome para ver a mi chica salir del baño con una bata.

"¿Por qué esa sonrisa?" Preguntó.

"Solo… por ti. De vuelta… aquí." Rodando mis ojos por mi propia idiotez, me encogí de hombros al sentarme en el borde de la cama. "Como sea. Solo estoy feliz de verte."

Cuando la comida llegó, Bella me sentó juguetonamente. "Yo me encargo de esto. Abres la puerta así, y habrá cinco minutos de tonterías de _fan_ de rock balbuceadas si es un hombre o babeos al verte si es una chica."

Echándome a reír, caí hacia atrás sobre la cama, escuchándola firmar por la comida. Era una chica, y por el sonido de su voz, no estaba muy feliz de que fuera Bella quién abrió.

"Sonaba… indignada, ángel," bromeé sin siquiera molestarme en sentarme todavía.

"Sí, bueno… como dijiste antes… vivirá."

Sonriendo, me senté, y nos pusimos cómodos en la cama como en un tipo de picnic. La puse al corriente con la gira, cómo habían estado los últimos conciertos, lo que venía, y le recordé lo de los premios en L.A.

Me sonrió, pero su ceño se frunció. "Alice dijo que ella se encargaría… de vestirnos."

"Sí, por lo general lo hace," le dije, metiendo una papa francesa en mi boca. "Prepárate para un día de preparaciones. Considérate advertida. Pero todos viajamos juntos y caminamos la alfombra juntos…" Mi voz se apagó, y recordé mi conversación con Senna. "Bella… Ángel, tú… todavía quieres eso, ¿verdad? Todavía quieres ir…"

"Por supuesto," dijo con cuidado, mirando mi rostro con los ojos entrecerrados, el que se calentó en seguida. "¿Por qué no lo haría?"

Arrastré otra papa por cátsup y le conté sobre mi conversación con Senna. "No lo sé, ángel, es solo que… Hemos aprendido a ignorar la mayoría de los chismes. Es solo que… ¿no te molesta?"

"No los leo, Edward," dijo con una risa honesta pero hermosa. "Sinceramente, no lo hago." Encogió un hombro. "Rose me mantiene informada sobre ciertas cosas, por si los medios me preguntaran algo, pero tu ex es… los problemas de Heidi están en lo más bajo de mi lista de prioridades, cariño."

Riéndome entre dientes, asentí. "También en la mía. Créeme." Finalmente metí en mi boca la papa ahora empapada en cátsup y mastiqué despacio. "¿Qué ocurrió en casa?" Pregunté por fin.

Su nariz se arrugó de forma adorable. "¿Qué parte?" Preguntó en voz baja, sus ojos cálidos y dulcemente preocupados. "¿Tus padres? ¿El juicio? ¿O el estudio?"

Soltando un resoplido, encogí un hombro pero moví a un lado la bandeja de comida para poder atraerla a mí. "No me importa. Lo que sea que quieras contarme. En realidad nunca entraste en detalles con mucho de ello al teléfono…"

Se dio la vuelta de forma que quedó acunada en mis brazos. Levantando su mano, quitó el cabello de mi frente, solo para arrastrar sus dedos por mi mandíbula.

"Prefiero… esto." Hizo un gesto entre nosotros. "Las tabletas son geniales, pero nada le gana a esto. Y sabía que estaría de vuelta aquí tan pronto como pudiera."

"Te amo." Sonreí al escuchar la simplicidad de esa declaración, pero no era menos cierto. Que ella me conocía… a nosotros… tan bien, me dejaba incapaz de decirlo en voz alta.

"También te amo, Edward." No se movió de mi regazo, de modo que me recosté en las almohadas y en la cabecera poniéndome cómodo y tomando una respiración profunda. "El estudio se ve increíble. Han convertido el escenario en el área de grabación, la antigua sección de la barra en una sala de sonido, y pusieron toda esa cosa para reducir los ecos. Pero dejaron todas las cosas de mi papá colgando de las paredes del área en la que dijo Harry que podría estar una recepcionista. Está progresando muy bien."

Su sonrisa era preciosa. Podía ver lo orgullosa que estaba por todo, y la besé suavemente. "Joder, estoy ansioso por estar ahí y usarlo, ángel," le dije con honestidad. "¿Qué más?"

Su nariz se arrugó un poco. "Tus padres… tienen problemas. Pero son tenaces, así que no se han dado por vencidos. Cuando tu madre me dijo que había más cosas con las que lidiar concernientes a su matrimonio, no insistí. Honestamente no es de mi incumbencia. Pero tu papá… está justo arriba, Edward. Tomamos café un montón de veces mientras estaba en casa. Incluso fue conmigo al juzgado."

Sonriendo, besé su frente. "Eso es bueno, cariño. Creo que es algo genial que ustedes dos sean amigos." Sonreí al escuchar la palabra, pero era cierto. Mi papá intercedió en el momento más jodidamente increíble para salvar a mi chica, y _en el fondo_ sabía que mi chica extrañaba tener un papá cerca. Se apoyaban el uno al otro. Y eso estaba perfectamente bien conmigo. Tal vez él también la necesitaba. Demonios, estaba malditamente seguro que ella no iba a ir a ningún lado.

"Él lo está haciendo tan bien, Edward," me dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa. "Me dijo que flaqueó un par de veces, pero que no ha tomado un sorbo. Y mi bar está completamente libre de alcohol. Garrett se deshizo de él. Las cosas que no se abrieron volvieron con el distribuidor, y las cosas abiertas… Bueno, creo que hubo una fiesta cuando Maggie se mudó con Garrett."

Me eché a reír. "Bien por ellos."

Su sonrisa fue dulce. "Como sea, tu papá me dijo que… antes de que nacieras, pero después de Emmett… hubo una enfermera."

"No, Bella… Dime que no lo hizo…"

"No lo hizo. Al menos, jura por Dios, sobre una pila de biblias y la tumba de su abuela que no lo hizo. Pero la enfermera lo hizo parecer de esa forma. Al parecer, Esme lo dejó pasar, pero… _no lo hizo_. Y tal parece que alguien en el _country club_ lo sabía."

"Y ahora mi mamá duda de todo," hice una mueca, mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás a la cabecera con un golpe sordo. "Si pudo mentir sobre mí…"

"Entonces podría estar mintiendo sobre la enfermera. Sí… esa es básicamente la esencia de ello." Sentí cálidas manos en mi rostro, y me volvió a atraer a su mirada. "Lo resolverán, Edward. Él todavía la ama. Muchísimo. Y está nadando contra la corriente de mentiras que lanzó a través de los años, pero finalmente ella verá que se está partiendo el trasero. Volvió al trabajo, está limpio, y es honesto. Pero no permitas que la terquedad de ella te engañe. También lo ama. Es solo que… también está lidiando con la culpa. Ella debió haber visto venir su ruina, pero probablemente lo ignoró para salvar las apariencias, para evitar la confrontación. O tal vez se culpa a sí misma, como mi mamá lo hizo con Charlie, como si no hubiesen podido hacer felices a sus hombres. No lo sé, pero tus padres no se han dado por vencidos. Todavía se reúnen con el doctor Banner una vez a la semana."

"¿Qué hacemos cuando esta gira termine, ángel? ¿Debo…?"

Soltó una risita, bajando mi cabeza para besarme. "Como tu casera, debes saber que está por terminar tu contrato de alquiler. O lo estará para cuando la gira termine."

Mi pecho se oprimió al pensarlo. "¿Debería de escribir el cheque ahora?" Le dije en broma, pero mi corazón lo quería todo con ella. Todo. No más contratos o alquiler. Dejar que otro imbécil pague renta. Quería cuidar de ella…

"Si quieres," dijo evasiva, pero su sonrisa fue dulce cuando rompió mi tren de pensamiento.

"¿Qué es lo que _tú_ quieres, ángel?" Preguntó ella.

Ella se acercó y me besó. "Ahora soy algo así como una chica consentida, Edward. De verdad me gusta tenerte conmigo cuando vienes a casa. Me gusta… esto."

Mi sonrisa probablemente era ridículamente estúpida, y sabía que me estaba sonrojando, simplemente porque besó mis labios con brusquedad. "A mí también," admití. "Muy bien, vamos a… hablarlo, Bella. Lo… resolveremos. Siempre lo hacemos."

"Sí, lo hacemos, ¿verdad?"

La besé, despacio, meticulosamente, terminándolo al pasar mis labios sobre los de ella. "Ahora… el juzgado, cariño. Por favor… cuéntame."

El rostro de Bella se puso serio, pero asintió. Se incorporó un poco, metió su cabello detrás de su oreja, enfocándose en mis brazos, no en mi rostro. Todas esas cosas significaban que estaba nerviosa, recelosa de decirme.

"¿Ángel?"

Encontró mi mirada preocupada, con su ceño fruncido. "Necesito… que permanezcas calmado con lo que voy a decirte, ¿está bien? Promételo."

"Yo… puedo prometerte _intentarlo_ , Bella," le dije con honestidad, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Jenks, que prácticamente sostuvo mi mano a través de todo esto—él es fantástico, por cierto," comenzó decir rápidamente. "Él tenía razón cuando dijo que James delataría a Aro… y lo hizo brillantemente."

"Bien…" Alargué la palabra, simplemente porque el que Jenks tuviera razón no me sorprendió de ninguna manera. Y James era un puñetero cobarde. Siempre lo había sido.

"Edward, me quedé para el testimonio de James. Se están esforzando mucho por acusar de algo a Aro. Aunque, no sé si funcionará. Pero… escuché el plan para la noche en que entraron a mi bar." Hizo una mueca, pasando saliva nerviosa y sacudiendo la cabeza. "Vas a estar muy enojado…" Susurró.

"Shh, ángel," la calmé, tomando su rostro entre mis manos. "Estás a salvo… justo aquí. Lo que podría haber pasado… no pasó. Y estoy agradecido. Estoy seguro que voy a enojarme, pero honestamente, Bella, solo estoy feliz de que estés bien, que ellos fallaron."

Estudió mi rostro pero luego asintió ligeramente. "Al parecer, James es hijo de Aro… de antes de su matrimonio. Así que… conseguirle un trabajo como su baterista fue más que algo… estudio-músico." Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba al escuchar eso, pero me quedé callado cuando me sonrió con suficiencia. "Sí, también estaba sorprendida, pero… cuando Radiant Eclipse se hizo… importante, parte de eso fue debido a la relación de la vida real que surgió con Heidi. Aro le dio eso a los medios, le dio impulso y lo amplificó. Aun cuando ella no viajó para verte, ustedes de todos modos hicieron apariciones juntos, así que eso afirmó todo en torno a ustedes—su carrera, las ventas de la banda, y cómo ellos siempre dicen… no hay tal cosa como mala prensa." Cuando resoplé con sorna, me sonrió. "Bueno, para Aro no la hay. Y le prometió a ella que la haría una estrella… más allá de ese video."

"Continúa," susurré contra sus labios.

"Como sea," continuó con un suspiro, "el accidente de tu papá les echó a perder sus planes. En grande. Si se hubiese responsabilizado de haber conducido ebrio, entonces nada hubiese cambiado, pero cuando fuiste arrestado, el representante de Heidi perdió su mierda y le dijo que se deshiciera de ti, que la arrastrarías al estatus de celebridad basura. Eso encabronó a Aro, no por defenderte, sino porque lo dejó sin su técnica favorita de mercadotecnia. Lo que encabronó aún más a Aro fue que Heidi estuviera durmiendo con James, y que realmente le gustaba."

"¿Y Peter Grisham?" Pregunté, mi mente dando vueltas con toda esta mierda.

"Peter era una cubierta… para James. No estaba ocultando la aventura de ti; la estaba ocultando de Aro."

Gimiendo, sacudí mi cabeza al pasar una mano por mi cabello. "De acuerdo… entonces, déjame adivinar… Aro se enteró de todo cuando yo estaba en rehabilitación."

"Oh, sí. Todo." Asintió, arrugando nuevamente su nariz. "James dijo que Aro usó lo de tu arresto lo mejor que pudo—ya sabes, fiestera estrella de rock finalmente atrapada—pero el problema era… que James no puede ser fiel aun si su vida dependiera de ello. Así que… Heidi se enteró de un trío en el concierto de Seattle…"

Jadeé, mi boca abierta. "¡Vi eso! Bueno… no lo vi, pero me refiero a que, lo vi con dos chicas en el concierto de Seattle justo después de rehabilitación… Mierda, cariño, esa fue la noche en que te conocí."

Sonrió pero continuó. "Bien, bueno, ella eligió el miembro de la banda equivocado. Dejó ir uno bueno y se quedó con el que no podía mantener la boca cerrada, lo que, a su vez, hizo que perdiera su trabajo."

Riendo al escuchar el comentario sarcástico de Bella, la besé.

"Ahora, se le ha acabado la maldita suerte." Bella encogió un hombro. "Ella había empezado a escuchar rumores de que habías continuado con tu vida, vio que James era un bastardo infiel y sin trabajo, y Aro estaba cabreado con todos. Al parecer hubo un susto de un embarazo…"

"¡Maldición, ¿quién?!"

"Heidi, pero no lo estaba…" Bella pausó por un segundo. "Si lo hubiera estado, Edward, James dijo que iban a asegurar que tú eras el padre."

Me eché a reír a carcajadas, sujetando mi estómago, con lágrimas en mis ojos, una risa gutural. Me reí con tanta fuerza, que Bella se me unió.

"Claro, lo sé. Ni siquiera estabas en el país, luego estuviste en rehabilitación, pero hubieran sido _enormes_ noticias. Hubiera reparado el estatus de su relación a su forma original, añadiendo un bebé para el empujón extra. Aro lo hubiese lanzando por todo el globo."

Eso me tranquilizó. "Sí, supongo. ¿Fue por eso que estuvo en la filmación del video? ¿Para 'recuperarme'…?"

"O al menos meterte en la cama una vez más a fin de reclamar la paternidad."

Refunfuñando al escuchar eso, fruncí el ceño, mirando furioso a la habitación de hotel por un segundo al mismo tiempo que sacudía mi cabeza al escuchar esa mierda. Curiosamente, sabía que esta no podría haber sido la peor parte. Tomando el rostro de Bella con mis manos, la besé. Con ganas.

"Jamás. Nunca hubiese funcionado, ángel."

"Sé eso," se burló pero me besó suavemente. "Sin embargo, no estaba embarazada. Y tú y yo salimos al público. En Pike Place."

"La mejor cita de mi vida."

Soltó una risita. "Cierra la boca y escucha. Lo hicimos público y fuimos aceptados en seguida." Se rio un poco más. "Ni siquiera sabíamos que lo estábamos haciendo, pero cada paso que dieron contra nosotros, inconscientemente hicimos algo para contrarrestarlo. El que James saliera de la banda te dio a Mike. Tú y yo juntos frustró el plan de Aro de convertirte en papi rockero."

Nos reímos juntos por eso, pero la sonrisa de mi chica cayó rápidamente. "Joder, lo intentaron, Edward. Manipularon a los medios y los paparazzi, les pagaron a algunos fotógrafos, pero nada funcionó. Heidi, que tomó la amenaza del señor Milton el día de la filmación del video muy seriamente, se dio por vencida. Contigo evidentemente continuando con tu vida, James controlado por Aro, y las interminables manipulaciones de Aro, se mudó de Seattle."

Hice una mueca al escuchar eso, sintiendo un poco de lástima por ella. No era fácil ser usado, pero ella permitió algo de eso. "Simplemente debió habérmelo dicho."

"Algunas personas no son tan valientes como tú," Bella replicó, encogiendo un hombro. "Ella no es inocente. Fue quién estuvo detrás del misterioso mensaje de texto enviado a mi teléfono."

"¿En serio?" Dije con brusquedad, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"Sí, James compró el teléfono, consiguió el número de tu teléfono y bueno, lo intentaron… y una vez más, no permitimos que nos afectara."

Mordí el interior de mi labio por un segundo. "Contaron con que lo creyeras," supuse, y Bella asintió. "Claramente subestimaron tu fuerza."

"Y lo bien que te conozco," añadió con una risita, pero no duró, y me preparé para la siguiente parte. "Edward, ellos…" Tomó una respiración profunda y la dejó salir. "James testificó que Aro dijo 'deja que Masen tenga su puta temporal en la gira'. Dijo que iban a esperar hasta que estuvieras por llegar a casa para el primer descanso. Sabían que vendrías conmigo. Sabían que iba a promover a Harry esa noche. Lo que no sabían fue que tu papá estaría ahí."

Las aletas de mi nariz se ensancharon al escuchar cómo la llamó. Mis manos se cerraron en puños al escuchar cómo esto parecía estar planeado.

"Continúa, ángel," gruñí con los dientes apretados.

"El plan era… drogarme, exhibirme en brazos de James pasando por los paparazzi afuera, y llevarme arriba a mi departamento. Se supone que James me seduciría, pero ya que no estuve precisamente cooperativa, Aro le había dado el rohypnol. Después de llevarme arriba, te confrontarían con mi infidelidad… o en realidad, Aro lo haría, para demostrar que buscaba tu bien, que siempre cuidaría de ti… hubiera sido su forma de atraerte de nuevo a Volturi."

"Por favor, déjame levantarme, Bella," le supliqué, y se bajó de mi regazo para que pudiera levantarme. Mis manos agarraron mi cabello casi dolorosamente mientras me paseaba de un lado al otro y pensaba en lo que habían planeado. La encaré. "¡¿Realmente creyeron que esa mierda funcionaría?! Quiero decir, ¡vamos!"

"Tal vez." Su voz era pequeña y nerviosa. "Edward… dijo que se supone que tomarían fotos… de mí… de nosotros juntos. Pero también eligió el momento de manera que tú… nos encontraras al venir a casa. Juró en la corte que no iba a tocarme, pero James es falso. Hubiera hecho algo. No viste la forma en que me miraba esa noche." Señaló su pecho, y levantó la vista preocupada. "Lo hubieras pensado… sin saber sobre la droga, les hubieras creído, sobre todo si nos hubieses sorprendido."

Estaba sacudiendo la cabeza. "¡No… no, no lo hubiese hecho! No has hecho nada más que protegerme como una leona desde que caí en tu bar. _Nunca_ me joderías de esa forma. ¡Nunca! No. Me importa una mierda qué prueba me hubiesen mostrado. Te conozco. Sé que me dirías si lo nuestro terminara. No me engañarías. No me importa lo que tú…"

Bella se bajó de la cama y voló a mis brazos. La cargué y me volví a sentar en la orilla de la cama. "Nunca te lastimaría de esa forma, Edward. ¡Lo juro!"

"Lo sé, cariño," suspiré al abrazarnos el uno al otro. "¿Quiero saber el resto?"

Soltó un ligero resoplido y se echó hacia atrás para tocar mi rostro. "James va a pasar un año en la cárcel y pagará una multa considerable. Aro está en este momento bajo investigación, pero… Jenks dijo que no esperáramos nada."

"De acuerdo," dije con un solo gesto de mi cabeza, mi ceño se frunció un poco al pensarlo, y cuando me encontré con encantadores ojos cálidos y marrones, le di una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia. "Deberíamos solo… mostrárselos a todos." Sonriendo al ver la expresión perpleja de Bella, que era totalmente adorable, asentí otra vez. "Sí, Heidi sigue alimentando esos rumores. Aro creyó que podría controlarme, creyeron que podrían quitarme todo, pero… demonios, mira la cosita hermosa que todavía tengo," dije con puro y honesto asombro y respeto. Amaba a esa chica.

"Mostrarles a todos, ¿qué?" Preguntó, sonriendo al empezar a dejar besos en mis labios, mi mandíbula, mi garganta. "¿Quieres… mierda normal de pareja? ¿Quieres… despliegues públicos de afecto? ¿Qué, Edward? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Lo quiero todo."

Se echó hacia atrás al escuchar mi enérgica pero simple declaración. "¿Lo que significa?" Susurró, pero podía ver que también lo quería.

"Todo. Tú, yo, público, privado… simplemente todo. Te amo, y quiero que el mundo lo sepa. Joder, quiero atarme a ti donde nadie pueda tocarnos. Cásate conmigo, ángel."

Tiro de mí para besar mis labios. "Lo dices en serio, porque este debe ser el sonrojo más intenso hasta ahora."

"Joder, sí… lo digo en serio."

Acompañó su risita sorbiéndose unas cuantas veces la nariz, pero me besó otra vez. "Sí."

"¿Estás segura, ángel? Te casas con ambos, Edward y Masen…" Le dije bromeando solo para ver su rostro iluminarse. "Puede que Edward quiera tomar la ruta de la boda aburrida con un anillo de diamante, pero tal vez Masen insista en anillos tatuados y Vegas."

"Los amo a ambos con locura…" Se echó a reír pero me besó nuevamente. "Tal vez podamos hacerlos felices a los dos."

"Tal vez. Estoy seguro que lo resolveremos," le dije con pura seguridad, simplemente porque era verdad.

"Siempre lo hacemos," añadió, sonriéndome. "Entonces, ¿qué sigue?"

Sonriendo, alcancé la atadura de su bata, abriéndola poco a poco. "Justo ahora, estoy por averiguar qué zonas pasé por alto antes y reintroducirme con cada centímetro tuyo… Ya sabes… solo por si acaso."

"Nunca se puede ser demasiado minucioso," concordó con una voz dramática.

"Exactamente," canturreé, sonriendo al ver esos hermosos _piercings_. "Luego… volveré al autobús mágico contigo mañana por la mañana, cariño."

La cabeza de Bella cayó hacia atrás con su risa, pero mordió su labio inferior cuando abrí su bata por completo.

"Damas," las saludé, echando a Bella hacia atrás a fin de besar cada aro de pezón. "En caso que no lo hayan escuchado… va a haber un cambios de título por aquí…"

"¡Cierra la boca, Edward!" Bella estalló en risas, atrayendo mi rostro al suyo. "Cierra la boca y bésame."

Riéndome entre dientes por su felicidad pura, hice lo que me pidió.

 **~ooo~MBtM~ooo~**

* * *

 **(1) Esta es mi vida**

 **No es lo que era antes**

 **de todo estos sentimientos que he compartido**

 **y estos son mis sueños que nunca he vivido antes**

 **Que alguien me sacuda**

 **porque debo de estar durmiendo.**

 **Ahora que estamos aquí**

 **tan lejos**

 **todos los problemas que pensamos fueron en vano**

 **todos los errores,**

 **que alberga una vida**

 **finalmente todos empiezan a desaparecer**

 **ahora que estamos aquí, tan lejos**

 **y siento que puedo enfrentar el día**

 **Puedo perdonar**

 **y no estoy avergonzado,**

 **de ser la persona que soy hoy**

* * *

 _ **¡Tenemos boda! O al menos la tendremos, ¿se imaginan lo que dirá Heidi cuando se entere? Pues si quieren acallar los rumores de una vez por todas, así seguro que lo harán. Y todo va viento en popa con el estudio, muchas mencionaron que convertirlo en eso sería una forma de honrar a Charlie y sí que lo es, debe ser la razón tras la felicidad de Bella al ver que todo va en progreso. Y parece que Garrett y Tori no se van a quedar sin trabajo después de todo. Y respecto a los papás de Edward, como dijo Bella, son tenaces, y aunque todavía tienen muchos problemas por resolver, todavía hay esperanza. Así que, ¿cómo piensan que sea la boda, tradicional o en Las Vegas en una capilla con anillos tatuados? Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, me encantaría saber qué les pareció y lo que esperan para los próximos capítulos. Recuerden que son sus reviews los que nos animan a continuar traduciendo y revisando para ustedes ;)**_

 _ **Gracias por los reviews que dejaron en el capítulo anterior: debynoe, kaja0507, ELIZABETH, SharOn, Tecupi, Blankitapia, aliceforever85, PRISOL, solecitopucheta, Pera l.t, freedom2604, BereB, YessyVL13, Lady Grigori, Niny96, Brenda Cullenn, tulgarita, Manligrez, LicetSalvatore, lizdayanna, beakis, Gibelu, Shikara65, erizo ikki, bbluelilas, Bther Evans, saraipineda33, Johanna22, Ericastelo, rjnavajas, Madriguerita, Maribel, patymdn, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, krisr0405, alejandra1987, myaenriquez02, Pili, Liz Vidal, Isabelfromnowon, injoa, FreyjaSeidr, andyG, abiie0621, ludwikacullen, Tata XOXO, Sheei Luquee, Sofi, Sully YM, Mafer, Adriu, rosycanul10, Yoliki, Fran Ktrin Black, lagie, Pam Malfoy Black, maries24, Gabriela Cullen, glow0718, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	25. Toda chica se vuelve loca por un hombre

_No puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la historia es,_ _ **Drotuno,**_ _yo solo traduzco._

 **Y como siempre le doy la bienvenida y le agradezco a mi compañera de armas, mi querida Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por ayudarme a mejor la calidad de mis traducciones.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25 – Toda chica se vuelve loca por un hombre bien vestido**

 _Clean shirt, new shoes_ _ **(1)**_

 _And I don't know where I am goin' to._

 _Silk suit, black tie,_

 _I don't need a reason why._

 _They come runnin' just as fast as they can_

' _Cause every girl crazy 'bout a Sharp dressed man._

 _Gold watch, diamond ring,_

 _I ain't missin' not a single thing._

 _And cuff links, stick pin,_

 _When I step out I'm gonna do you in._

 _They come runnin' just as fast as they can_

' _Cause every gril crazy 'bout a Sharp dressed man._

" _Sharp Dressed Man" – ZZ Top_

 **BELLA**

"Señorita Bella, me alegra verla de vuelta con nosotros," Tony me saludó con una enorme sonrisa al tomar mis maletas.

"Gracias, Tony," le dije, poniéndome de puntillas para besar su mejilla.

Él inclinó su gorra de béisbol dramáticamente, lo que provocó gemidos de todos los chicos—mi hermano y mi novio incluidos. No novio… _prometido_. La palabra provocó una breve pausa en cada proceso de pensamiento que tenía, haciéndome mirar hacia atrás mientras Edward dejaba sus cosas en el suelo, excepto por su estuche de guitarra. Estaba vestido con comodidad para viajar—viejos _jeans_ desgastados con rasgaduras en las rodillas, una camiseta negra, y sus acostumbrados Docs. Aunque, los últimos muy probablemente se los quitará tan pronto como nos pongamos en marcha. Su cabello todavía era en un desorden húmedo mientras rodaba los ojos al ver la enorme sonrisa de Tony.

"Esfuérzate más la próxima vez, Tone," Edward dijo arrastrando las palabras con sarcasmo sacudiendo su cabeza cuando Tony levantó su collar al verlo, todo en broma.

"Amigo… vaya cursilería." Mike se echó a reír, chillando como una niña cuando le metí un dedo mojado en el oído subiendo los escalones del autobús. "¡Augh! ¡B! ¡Sabes que odio esa mierda! ¡Mase dijo algo, también!"

"Sí, tú estás más cerca," le dije, sonriendo cuando me miró ceñudo. "No es cursi; se les llaman modales. ¿Mamá no te enseñó una maldita cosa?"

"Me enseñó cuál tenedor es el de la ensalada," dijo con una carcajada al verme rodar los ojos. "Solo estás malhumorada porque probablemente estuviste despierta _toda la noche_." Meneó sus ojos, solo para gritar otra vez y se tapó los oídos con sus manos cuando volví a poner un dedo en mi boca. "¡Es un largo camino de mierda a Arizona, B!" Refunfuñó, dejando caer una mochila en el asiento que por lo general él tomaba.

Era malditamente temprano la mañana después que llegué a Salt Lake City. Sin embargo, mi hermano tenía razón—Edward y yo habíamos estado despiertos la mayor parte de la noche. No creo hubiese podido evitarse; simplemente habíamos pasado la mayor parte de la noche celebrando estar juntos otra vez… y nuestro compromiso.

Sacudí mi cabeza para aclararla de todo lo que corría por mi mente. Estábamos por ponernos en marcha para dirigirnos a Phoenix, y luego eran Las Vegas. Edward quería casarse conmigo. Y le había dicho que sí. Al tomar mi lugar acostumbrado en el autobús de la gira, mis ojos se desviaron a la puerta. Edward entró, con cuidado de no golpearse la cabeza o golpear a alguien o algo con el estuche de su guitarra al caminar por el pequeño pasillo. Se veía demasiado grande para el espacio. O tal vez el maldito autobús estaba demasiado abarrotado, pero su presencia en él se sentía… enorme. O demonios, tal vez las cosas se sentían diferentes.

"¿Ángel?"

Un vaso desechable apareció en mi visión, y podía oler café, crema, y azúcar. Tomándolo como si fuera el jodido Santo Grial, lo miré como si fuera el dios del rock que pretendía ser, lo que provocó que me diera esa media sonrisa _sexy_.

"Honestamente no quiero ese dedo mojado en mi oído, así que esperaba salir de esto besándote el trasero."

Soltando una risita, levanté con cuidado la tapa, bebiendo. "Funcionó."

"Bueno, eso fue fácil," dijo, apoyando su guitarra en el cojín y sentándose junto a mí. Envolviendo un brazo alrededor de mis hombros cuando me recargué en él, dejó un beso a un lado de mi cabeza. "¿Lista para esto?" Preguntó, su ceño frunciéndose cuando mi cabeza se giró de golpe hacia él. "¿Qué?"

"¿Lista para qué?"

"Esto… todo lo de la gira, ángel." Bufó una carcajada, acercándome a él. "¿A qué pensaste que me refería?" Tocó un lado de mi rostro, sus ojos recorriendo cada centímetro, al parecer. Finalmente, me sonrió un poco, su rostro sonrojándose de forma muy hermosa. "Cariño, no hay prisa en nada de lo que hablamos anoche." Rozó dulces besos suaves y tentadores en mis labios antes de añadir en un susurro, "Solo el hecho de que dijeras que sí… lo es todo."

Sonriendo, lo besé otra vez. "Lo dije en serio... ¡Y deja de sonrojarte así!" Siseé, besándolo otra vez. "Me estás matando esta mañana."

Se echó a reír, levantando sus manos en rendición. "Es algo que no puedo controlar contigo, obviamente."

Me reí entre dientes al tomar otro sorbo de café. "Provocador."

Sentí su mano cubriendo la mía, sus dedos apenas rozando mi dedo anular.

Cuando encontré su mirada, sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro. "También lo dije en serio, ángel," susurró. "Quiero… podemos… solo quiero mi marca en ti. Aquí. Permanentemente. Te compraré un anillo, si eso es lo que quieres. Te daría cualquier puta cosa en el mundo, Bella."

"Joder," dije entre mi aliento, y a pesar de que las actividades de la noche anterior podían sentirse en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, él me estaba matando. Mi frente cayó en la suya, y necesité de todo el control que tenía para no besarlo hasta dejarlo estúpido frente a todos en ese autobús – en este momento casi todos nosotros estábamos presentes. Demonios, Tony ya había cerrado las puertas. "No me siento apresurada, Edward," le susurré en respuesta, al fin abordando su preocupación original y soltando una risita cuando su rostro se tiñó una vez más de rosa mientras esa sonrisa suya podría iluminar todo Salt Lake City.

"¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos hoy?" Emmett preguntó, entrecerrándome los ojos y luego a su hermano, sin mencionar que todos nos estaban mirando.

"Nada," Edward y yo canturreamos al unísono apenas rompiendo nuestra mirada, lo que nos hizo reír otra vez.

"Ah, déjalos en paz," Demetri dijo alargando las palabras. "Es bueno ver eso." Me guiñó un ojo. "Aunque tu papá tiene que estar partiéndose de la puta risa. Tú con un músico."

"Sí, lo sé. ¡Oh!" Jadeé, dándole a Edward mi café para poder agarrar mi mochila… y alejar la atención exitosamente de Edward y de mí, simplemente porque no estábamos seguros qué íbamos a decirles a todos los demás, sobre todo a Rose. Aún no, de todos modos. "Tony, espera. ¡Tú también querrás ver esto!"

"Sí, señorita." Se levantó del asiento del conductor y se acercó a nosotros.

Encendí mi tableta, sonriendo al ver el archivo que abrí. "Pensé que les gustaría ver a quién conocí justo antes de dejar Seattle."

Sostuve las fotos de Alec, Carrie y la razón de sus sonrisas cansadas… Tia. Eran más de tres kilos y medio de una dulce bebita rechoncha. Tenía una cabeza llena de cabello negro igual que el de su papá pero una boca con forma de arco que era como la de su madre.

"Oh, basta," dijo Edward con una carcajada.

"¡Dios, es hermosa!" Tanya chilló bajito.

Dejé que Edward tomara la tableta para que pudiera desplazarse por todas las fotos. Alec y Carrie habían pasado a mi casa el día antes que dejara Seattle. Con la pequeña Tia, una gruñona y refunfuñona bolita de dulzura. Todos habíamos visto las fotos que Alec había enviado en masa por mensaje de texto el día que nació; las recibimos justo antes que dejáramos Chicago. Carrie se recuperó bien del parto, Tia estaba perfectamente saludable, con todos sus dedos de pies y manos, y Alec estaba locamente enamorado de su hija. Ahora tenía un poco más de un mes de edad y estaba más linda que nunca.

"Él definitivamente no va a querer irse de casa," dijo Kate con una risita al ver alrededor del brazo de Edward. "¡Es tan linda!"

"No, él dijo que viene. Va a estar en Las Vegas como lo prometió," les aseguré. "Pasó al estudio, y le ayudó a Harry con algunas cosas. De hecho, sigue avanzando y verás el progreso de la renovación."

Me quedé bebiendo mi café mientras Edward seguía viendo las fotos. Tony murmuró que sería mejor que se pusiera en marcha, por lo que tomó su lugar en el asiento del conductor y nos dijo que nos pusiéramos cómodos. Una vez que vieron todas las fotos, Edward me devolvió la tableta, dejando una foto en la pantalla. Sonreí, mirando de mí sosteniendo a Tia a su rostro. Él lo deseaba. Lo deseaba todo. Podía verlo en todo su rostro.

Simplemente asentí, acercándome para darle un beso. "Sí a eso también, Edward."

Edward se reclinó en la banca, y yo me recargué en su pecho, sus piernas a cada lado de las mías. Jugueteé con la rasgadura en la pierna de sus _jeans_ mientras todos dejaban que el rugido del autobús los llevara poco a poco a sus tranquilas actividades. Esta era mi parte favorita de estar de gira. Los pequeños momentos de tranquilidad, ver el mundo pasar volando por la ventana mientras Edward me abrazaba todo el tiempo.

Edward dejó besos en mi cabeza, y luego sus labios estaban en mi oído. "Deberíamos decirles."

Volviéndome, pegué mi frente a su mejilla y asentí. "Deberíamos. Primero a Rose, imagino. Quiero decir, si hablabas en serio con lo de Las Vegas…"

Su risa nos sacudió a ambos, pero negó mientras su voz era solo para que yo la escuchara. "Se puede decir que estaba bromeando, Bella, pero en realidad no. Podemos esperar hasta que termine la gira y hacer la mierda de la forma correcta."

"Ese es Edward el que habla," le dije bromeando, riendo al ver su sonrisa. "¿Qué piensa Masen de eso?"

Bufó una carcajada, mirando por la ventana. "Quiere que seas suya tan pronto como sea jodidamente posible."

"Bueno, demasiado tarde para eso," canturreé, besando ese fuerte cuello donde latía su pulso. "Eso sucedió en el momento que entraste a mi bar. Me hiciste caer en más formas que una."

Se echó a reír, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que frotaba su rostro con sus dos manos, solo para pasarlas por su cabello. Cuando al fin me miró, se encogió de hombros. "Ángel, no lo sé. Estoy indeciso. ¿Qué es lo tú quieres?" Besó mis labios y luego mi mejilla, poniendo sus labios en mi oído. "Quieres la gran boda—la iglesia, el vestido, y todo—es tuyo. Quieres escaparte y hacerlo solo tú y yo, hecho. Así que… tú dime."

Estudié su rostro, y podía ver que honestamente no sabía que elegir. La idea de una enorme boda en una iglesia y toda la banalidad, la decoración y la pompa que la acompaña me provocaba querer arrancarme la piel. Esa no era yo. Y tampoco creía que fuera Edward—y definitivamente no era Masen—aunque podía imaginarlo soportándolo simplemente por el desenlace.

Tanya siseó una maldición, mirando furiosa por encima del hombro de Rose, y nos sacaron a ambos de nuestra pequeña y privada burbuja de susurros para mirarlas.

"Oh jodidos demonios," suspiró Tanya, mirándonos y sacudiendo su cabeza. "¿Adivinen quién aceptó una invitación a los VMA? Será una de los presentadores."

"Heidi," declaré sin ninguna inflexión en mi tono.

"La reina de los mentecatos en persona." Señaló la _laptop_ a la que Rose le estaba lanzando dagas con los ojos y añadió, "Aquí dice, que ustedes dos van a… presentar juntos."

Resoplé una horrible carcajada, y no fui la única, pero Edward estaba inmóvil. Cuando lo miré, su expresión era resignada pero fiera. Era uno de esos momentos dónde podía ver lo harto que estaba de que lo pusieran en posiciones que lo hacían sentir incómodo. Ponerlo con Heidi en el _show_ de los premios tenía sentido, simplemente porque ella había estado en dos de los videos de Radiant Eclipse, uno de los que estaba considerado para un premio esa misma noche. Sin embargo, la relación que surgió de ello había terminado, y él no quería estar en la mismo auditorio con ella, mucho menos compartir un micrófono por unos minutos para entregar un premio. Si ella pidió favores para conseguir ese resultado o si alguien más pensó que sería una idea brillante, no importa. Lo que importaba era que mi Edward no estaba feliz, pero sabía que lo haría sonreír, hacerlo sentir que tenía el control de su vida.

"Las Vegas," le susurré, y su mirada oscura se disparó hacia la mía. "Quiero Las Vegas. Quiero traer a nuestros padres en avión, pero la quiero pequeña. Privada… y me refiero a nadie fuera de esto." Señalé con mi pulgar detrás de nosotros. "Nada grande. Nada ostentoso. Solo los que más importan. Y cuando todo termine… le diremos al mundo."

El guapo rostro de Edward se sonrojó de un hermoso tono de rosa, pero sus ojos me miraron con pasión, amor y deseo.

"Hecho."

"Pero tú le vas a decir a Rose," susurré, sonriendo al ver su dramática expresión de miedo.

Los labios de Edward encontraron los míos, tentando, probando, reclamando. "Te amo, y tú vas a decirle conmigo." Mi risita lo hizo sonreír contra mis labios. "Pero esperaremos hasta Phoenix… al menos podemos ocultarnos en la habitación de hotel cuando pierda el control."

Oculté mi risa en su cuello, y sus coloridos brazos me rodearon por completo, abrazándome mientras dejaba besos en mi mejilla.

"Suena como un plan, Edward."

 **~oOo~**

"¡¿Quieren hacer… _qué_?!" Rose vociferó, haciendo que diera un respingo.

Gemí, frotando mi rostro con mis manos mientras estaba sentada en el borde de la cama del hotel en Phoenix. Estábamos por prepararnos para ir a cenar con la banda antes de la prueba de sonido. Edward no podía contenerse más de contarles a su hermano y a su cuñada.

"¡Oye, eso es estupendo! ¡Felicitaciones, hermanito!" Emmett dijo emocionado, comenzando a avanzar hacia su hermano, pero se paró en seco cuando su esposa le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Él sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Relájate, Rosie… Sabías que pasaría."

"¡Sí! ¡Con el tiempo!" Levantó sus manos y las dejó caer de nuevo a sus costados. "¿Tienes _alguna_ idea del tipo de caos mediático que habrá por todo eso? ¡¿Y cómo esperas mantenerlo en secreto?!"

La mandíbula de Edward se flexionó cuando apretó los dientes, y sabía que estaba a cinco segundos de que perdiera su temperamento.

"¿Vas a negarme esto? ¿Después de toda la mierda que he hecho? He saltado cada maldito aro, se me ha exhibido por todo el puñetero mundo… ¿y tú vas a negarme esto, Rose?"

"Yo… yo…" Rose titubeó, su mirada enterneciéndose. "No, Edward. Eso no es… es solo que…"

Emmett se acercó a ella. "Aw, demonios, bebé… Esto no es muy diferente de lo que tú y yo hicimos."

Eso de verdad la derritió. "¡También lo sé! ¡Pero tu rostro no está estampado en camisetas, portadas de revistas y estuches de CD!"

"¡Podría estarlo! ¡Soy malditamente lindo!"

La risita que se me escapó no podía detenerla si pegara mis malditos labios. Edward me echó un vistazo, su mal humor disipándose solo un poco. Su sonrisa fue un destello de adorable diversión.

"Vamos a casarnos," dijo Edward, pero la lucha en él se había debilitado a un intenso deseo en vez de estar a cinco segundos de dar un pisotón como un niño petulante.

"Nadie tiene que saberlo," añadí, levantándome de la cama y tocando el dulce pero ligeramente herido rostro de Edward cuando me encaró. "Hasta que esté hecho." Añadí lo último, sin desviar mi mirada de él, y se acercó para besar mi frente. Mirando a Rose, le dije, "La gente se casa todos los días, Rose. Lo hacen con gigantescas fiestas, en iglesias pequeñas, en secreto en el juzgado…" Hice un gesto hacia Emmett, que asintió, porque así es cómo ellos se habían casado. "Huyen a Las Vegas…" Le dije, levantando una ceja. "Legalmente, no hay nada que nos detenga. En realidad, no teníamos por qué decirte." Levanté mi mano cuando comenzó a discutir. " _Pero_ … queríamos que supieran. Queríamos que todos los que importan estuvieran ahí. Podemos mantenerlo en secreto hasta que esté hecho."

"¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no pueden esperar hasta que estemos en casa?" Rose nos preguntó, moviendo sus ojos rápidamente entre nosotros.

"No quiero esperar," declaró Edward, y mientras eso pudo haberse escuchado infantil, salió sencillo, dulce y completamente honesto. Encogió un hombro. "No debería _tener_ que esperar. Lo que hago en el escenario y en el estudio de grabación no tiene nada que ver con mi vida personal, Rosalie. Ya no más. No permitiré que mi carrera—la carrera de la que no me arrepiento… ni por un puto segundo—dicte lo que sucede tras puertas cerradas. Simplemente ya no puedo seguir haciéndolo. Aro hizo suficiente con eso, y ahora que ya no está, terminé con eso. No voy a actuar como alguien que no soy. Ya he interpretado el papel por mucho tiempo. No tengo ningún problema haciendo lo que hago en el escenario y en entrevistas. Ninguno. Estuvo bien cuando éramos unos niños y no importaba, cuando no lastimaba a nadie. Ahora es diferente. No voy a ocultar quién soy, a quién amo, con quién quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Simplemente no lo haré. La amo, y eso no cambiará mañana, cuando lleguemos a Las Vegas, o incluso si esperáramos unos cien años."

"Aw, joder… me estás matando, cuñado," dijo con un suspiro, sonriéndome con suficiencia cuando mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por lo dulce que fue eso. "¿Y _cómo demonios_ crees que lo haremos?"

Sonriendo, me apoyé en el costado de Edward. "Esa es la razón por la que queríamos decirte, Rose."

Se echó a reír, y aunque probablemente era una reacción sin humor por todo el momento estresante, me sonrió con sinceridad. Suspiró profundamente, frotando su sien con dos dedos. "De acuerdo, de acuerdo… sabes que tendremos qué decirle al resto de ellos, porque estoy malditamente segura que voy a necesitar la ayuda de Tanya y Kate, sin mencionar la de Alice, quién puede matarlos a ambos."

Edward sonrió, apresurándose hacia su cuñada y abrazándola. "No necesitamos algo… grande," le dijo con voz baja. "O elegante. Simplemente no somos así. Únicamente queremos…"

Ella lo detuvo, asintiendo ligeramente. "Lo sé. Lo entiendo." Se apoyó en Emmett cuando envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. "Solo… Oh, chicos…" Sacudió su cabeza despacio. "Van a provocar una explosión. Buena, mala, una conmoción… solo un enorme bombazo. Tienen que prepararse para eso. Hay un límite en lo que puedo hacer para prepararlos, pero si podemos mantenerlo en secreto hasta que todo termine, entonces será mejor que sujeten sus traseros, porque les espera una tormenta de mierda."

"Lo sabemos," Edward y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

"No, no creo que lo hagan, porque van a caminar por la alfombra roja de los VMA cuando deberían estar de Luna de Miel," declaró con firmeza, señalándonos con su dedo. "Lanzan esa información antes de que lleguen a L.A., y van a estar sobre ustedes."

Edward sonrió, y fue malvada, _sexy_ y traviesa todo al mismo tiempo, y el sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas con barba me hacía querer hacerle cosas en las que no debía pensar ya que estábamos a punto de irnos a la arena. Podía ver que todo lo que quería era volver a recuperar el control de su vida, hacer lo que él quería, y hacerlo a pesar de los rumores que flotaban por ahí.

"Estamos conscientes." Su declaración fue firme, pero su tono fue profundo y lento. "Vamos a hacerlo—con _show_ de premios o sin él. Es lo que queremos." Su mano se deslizó en la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos juntos. "El momento que elegimos es un bono, Rosie."

Ella le entrecerró los ojos, pero sus hombros cayeron en derrota. "Yo… Mierda, honestamente no puedo culparte por eso. De verdad, esos viejos rumores de mierda necesitan zanjarse." Le sonrió, y fue tan malvada como la de él. "Informar esto va a ser… interesante…"

Ya tenía su mente trabajando en ello, y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. "Vámonos. No quieren llegar tarde a la prueba de sonido."

Emmett se detuvo con su mano en el pomo de la puerta. "Tú tienes que decirle a nuestros padres por qué su segundo hijo también los está privando de una boda. Pobre mamá… ella quería la enorme mierda pomposa… con pastel y todo."

"Oh, sí, porque me veo como el tipo que va en la cima de un pastel de bodas," Edward dijo arrastrando las palabras, haciendo un gesto hacia sus brazos cubiertos de tatuajes.

Emmett sonrió, abriendo la puerta. "Les vas a decir de todos modos."

Edward y yo no nos movimos cuando Rose y Emmett salieron de nuestra habitación de hotel. Cuando la puerta hizo clic al cerrarse, me sorprendí siendo arrojada a la cama y un hombre alto y tatuado como un dios se cernía sobre mí, besándome de repente hasta que olvidé mi nombre. Se presionó deliciosamente sobre mí, nuestra mezclilla frotándose de formas que me hicieron envolver mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas y acercarlo a mí. Nos perdimos por un momento—labios y lenguas reclamando y probando. Edward apoyó una mano junto a mi cabeza, pero la que tenía libre estaba por todos lados que pudiera alcanzar.

Cuando se apartó de mi boca, gemí al perderlo, pero sus ojos eran malvados y letales. "Joder, debía haber esperado hasta más tarde para decirle. Ahora te deseo, y no tenemos tiempo para hacer todas las cosas que quiero hacerte."

"Resérvalo, cariño," dije entre mi aliento contra su mandíbula afilada, arrastrando mis labios por su garganta. "Resérvalo para después del concierto. Luego… puedes ser egoísta de muchas formas…"

Murmuró, lamiendo lentamente su labio inferior, solo para morderlo con fuerza como si estuviera conteniéndose con todo lo que tenía para no arrancarme cada pieza de ropa de mi cuerpo. Justo cuando pensé que diría algo obsceno y con insinuaciones sexuales, me sorprendió.

"Ángel… yo… Maldición, cariño, estoy deseando casarme contigo," susurró, sus mejillas sonrojándose con la cantidad correcta de color para hacerme sonreír.

"Yo también," concordé, pasando mis dedos por su cabello que ahora de verdad había desordenado. "Tal vez quieras usar una gorra," mencioné, sonriendo al escuchar su risa profunda. "Solo digo."

Dejó un intenso y dramático beso ruidoso en mis labios. "De acuerdo, déjame agarrar una e irnos antes de que vuelva aquí con un látigo de Senna o alguna mierda de esas."

Echándome a reír, me desplomé de vuelta en la cama cuando se quitó de encima de mí. "No descartes el estar atado, Edward Cullen."

Su rostro tomó una expresión sorprendida, mirándome con la boca abierta cuando me senté.

"Puede que te guste," le dije, levantándome, cogiendo mi bolso y caminando hacia la puerta. Cuando agarró una gorra de béisbol y se la puso, se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla. "Eso es egoísmo al máximo, bebé," susurré, abriéndole la puerta.

"Me estás matando, ángel," murmuró, sacudiendo su cabeza. "¡Maldición, solo _mátame_!"

Sonriéndole con inocencia, encogí un hombro. "Pero me amas."

Suspiró, sonriendo y besándome antes de llegar a las puertas del ascensor. "Dios, sí. Más y más cada maldito día."

 **~oOo~**

"Está es una primera vez para mí."

Mirando alrededor del gran salón de recepciones privado, asentí de acuerdo. Mi corazón se sentía muy pleno hoy. Y al mirar alrededor al grupo de conversaciones, sonreí. Mi mamá estaba enfrascada en una conversación con Esme, quién no había soltado la mano de Carlisle desde que entraron al salón. Felix estaba vigilando la puerta, con Emmett a su lado y Tony cerca. Jasper, Jacob y mi hermano le estaban tomando el pelo a Alec mientras sostenía a su hijita. Alice, Tanya, Kate, Carrie, y Rose estaban sentadas en una larga mesa con Garrett, Maggie, Tori, Harry, y Demetri, intercambiando historias de viejos conciertos.

Y la persona más importante estaba sentada justo detrás de mí, esperando su turno pero sin poder estar lejos de mí, sin importar quién estuviera en el lugar. Habíamos estado separados desde que llegamos a Las Vegas el día anterior, y ahora que la ceremonia había terminado, no creía que me dejara mucho tiempo fuera de su alcance.

Hice una mueca al sentir el pinchazo en mi piel tan cerca al hueso pero le sonreí a Angela cuando me levantó una ceja.

"Casi termino," dijo ella, limpiando tinta, sangre y piel antes de añadir los toques finales a mi anillo de bodas.

Dejaron besos a un lado de mi cabeza, e hice mi mejor esfuerzo por controlar la sonrisa idiota que se extendía por mi rostro cuando miré a mi esposo.

 _Esposo._

La ceremonia había sido breve y muy privada. No se permitió la entrada a nadie en el salón, y se lo debíamos todo a las chicas sentadas a la mesa. _En el momento_ que Kate y Tanya escucharon las noticias, habían tomado el control de todo. Planearon cada detalle—no que quisiéramos algo grande—e hicieron arreglos para que todos estuvieran aquí, sin mencionar forzar a todos los involucrados a mantenerlo en secreto. Y eso incluyó a mi amiga y tatuadora, Angela.

"¿La primera vez de qué, Ang?" Le pregunté a fin de distraerme del calor que Edward estaba emanando junto a mí. "¿Los anillos de bodas? ¿O que te lleven en avión a alguna parte para hacerlos?"

Sonrió. Era una cosita tímida, y la conocía desde la universidad. Sus obras de arte siempre eran impresionantes. Y decidió renunciar a pintar en lienzos para pintar en la piel. Yo había sido su primera cliente antes de que siquiera estuviera certificada, y nunca me arrepentí. Ella era la responsable de mis cuatro tatuajes—ahora cinco—y había sido la que me perforó, lo que Edward encontró muy divertido.

"Sí," dijo con una carcajada, limpiando una vez más mi piel. "Ambas cosas. Se siente… increíble que una banda te traiga en avión para una sesión privada."

Edward se rio entre dientes, pero sus ojos estaban oscuros mientras la observaban terminar el diseño en mi dedo anular izquierdo. Angela lo había diseñado para nosotros, pero fue la idea de Edward—o Masen en realidad. Después de contarle a Rose sobre nuestro compromiso, lo que queríamos en Las Vegas, Edward y yo nos sentamos a conversar de verdad sobre los detalles. Los diamantes eran bonitos, y los anillos eran tradicionales, pero nosotros no éramos personas tradicionales. Nada de nuestra relación era normal para aquellos fuera de nuestro círculo de familia y amigos. Y aunque Edward dijo en serio lo darme todo lo que quería, había querido algo… diferente. Aunque los diamantes son para siempre, los tatuajes son permanentes. Cuando Edward y yo dijimos _hasta que la muerte nos separe_ , lo dijimos en serio.

"Estás lista, Bella," dijo Angela con una sonrisa, palmeando la parte superior de la mesa. "Sigues tú, guapo."

Edward sonrió con suficiencia al escuchar el cumplido y colocó su mano sobre la mesa mientras ella se preparaba. Cambió sus guantes y agujas, luego puso el diseño suavemente sobre su piel antes de empezar. Serían iguales. Era un pentagrama, completo con las notas del coro de la canción que Edward había escrito para mí, la primera canción que sería grabada por Radiant Eclipse en Chainsaw Records una vez que estuvieran en casa de la gira, y la plegaria que Edward había escrito para cuando estábamos separados. Era perfecta y tan nosotros. Era un hermoso recuerdo de todo lo que habíamos pasado, y lo significaba todo para nosotros.

También representaba un recordatorio para cuando estuviéramos separados, lo que era inevitable en el futuro y algo que habíamos aceptado.

"¡Bella! ¡Déjanos verlo!" Escuché que Tanya gritó desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Sonriendo, iba a levantarme, pero el brazo libre de Edward se cerró alrededor de mi cintura. Besando sus labios, murmuré, "Volveré." También besé su mejilla, susurrando en su oído. "No puedes culpar a una chica por querer presumir su anillo, cariño. Cuando Angela termine, eres todo mío."

Parpadeó despacio, sus ojos casi negros como el carbón por el deseo, enmarcado por largas pestañas igual de oscuras. Mordió su labio, pero me reí porque obviamente no podía decir lo que quería en frente de mi amiga. El amor de Edward por mí estaba en todo su rostro. Hoy había sido increíble, y él estaba vestido para ser una total distracción. Alice había hecho un trabajo fenomenal con los dos. Trabajó con nuestras personalidades, no lo tradicional. Él traía puesto un traje de seda negro—aunque, lo loco es que aún traía puestos sus Docs y ya se había desecho de la chaqueta—y yo traía puesto un vestido blanco, pero ninguno de los dos lucíamos como si encajáramos encima de un pastel de bodas.

Pasé mis dedos por su cabello recién recortado y luego bajé a su suave rostro afeitado. Las ideas de dónde quería esa rostro provocó que mi visión se nublara. Finalmente me puse de pie, y él me lo permitió.

"No voy lejos. Lo prometo," le prometí al oído, besando su mandíbula afilada antes de alejarme.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a Tanya y a las chicas en la mesa, fui interceptada por mi madre, Esme y Carlisle. El último me atrajo en un abrazo.

"Te ves hermosa, Bella," susurró, echándome hacia atrás para tocar mi rostro mientras me sonreía con dulzura. "Sabes que no tenías que eliminar el alcohol por completo…"

Soltando una risita, besé su mejilla. "¿Has visto borracha a esta gente?" Repliqué, levantándole una ceja mientras él reía y sacudía la cabeza. "Pueden conseguir sus bebidas, pero el alcohol en esté salón no sería propicio para mantener este evento en secreto. Tan solo Jacob, grita cuando cree que está susurrando cuando está bebiendo. Ellos… pueden esperar. Solo tienen que cerrar la boca por las próximas veinticuatro horas."

Esme se echó a reír pero abrió sus brazos para mí.

La abracé intensamente. "Me alegra tanto que vinieras."

"Dios, cariño. Mira a mi hijo. _¡Míralo!_ Está tan feliz. ¿Cómo podría perderme esto?" Sonrió con suficiencia en dirección a Emmett. "Ninguno de nuestros muchachos quiso hacer las cosas a la antigua. Pero son dueños de su vida. Sus matrimonios van de acuerdo a ellos."

La abracé otra vez. La llamada que les habíamos hecho a los padres de Edward había sido una experiencia llena de suspenso. No estábamos muy seguros de cómo se tomarían no solo la boda improvisada sino la informalidad de todo. Habían estado bien. Carlisle se rio, preguntando qué nos había llevado tanto tiempo, y Esme había derramado lágrimas de felicidad por la línea del teléfono. Mi madre, que en este momento me abrazaba, había estado conmocionada pero simplemente verificó mi felicidad. De todos a los que les habíamos contado, ella se preocupó más. Había aceptado la elección de carrera de Mike y mi relación con Edward, pero matrimonio era otra cosa muy diferente.

"Dile a Phil que lamentó que no pudiera venir," le dije a mi madre con una sonrisa mientras miraba mi anillo de bodas sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza. Nunca había sido una _fan_ de los tatuajes pero nunca se quejó, en realidad.

"Quería venir, pero tenía una conferencia en Portland." Levantó su mano para jugar con uno de mis rizos sueltos, finalmente tocando mi rostro cuando Carlisle y Esme se acercaron a Edward. "Isabella, ¿eres feliz?"

"Sí."

Ella contuvo su sonrisa. "Sí, eso supongo, ya que se ve que estás a cinco segundos de estallar de felicidad." Estudió mi rostro. "Excelente, Bella, te lo mereces. Y él es… es un buen hombre. Está en todas las noticias y la televisión, pero… no te lo imaginarías. Él es simplemente… normal."

Echándome a reír, asentí. "Sí, bueno… hace una buena actuación para el público. Es bastante sensato detrás de escena."

Asintió, mirado detrás de mí y luego de vuelta a mi rostro. "De hecho, me alegra que hayan hecho las cosas de esta forma," dijo ella, lo que me sorprendió. "Me refiero a que, simplemente podrías haberlo hecho todo y luego contarle a todos, pero esto es realmente íntimo y muy tú, cariño. Y tengo que admitirlo… Charlie hubiera querido adoptarlo." Cuando asentí y me eché a reír, sonrió otra vez. "Entonces… ¿cuándo vas a estar en casa otra vez?"

Tomé una respiración profunda porque nuestro itinerario era bastante frenético. "La banda toca aquí mañana en la noche, y luego nos marcharemos a California – San Diego, San Bernardino, luego L.A., donde vamos a atender a los Video Music Awards. La banda está nominada como para tres de ellos. Y luego cuando los chicos se dirijan a San Francisco, yo volveré a casa. Garrett y Tori prometieron que me ayudarían a mudar las cosas de Edward a mi departamento, y tengo que decidir si voy a rentar el departamento. Sin mencionar que tengo que terminar con el estudio."

"Ocupada, ocupada," me dijo bromeando. "Bien, me alegra. Avísame, iré a recogerte."

Sus ojos miraron más allá de mí, y sentí el calor contra mi espalda al mismo tiempo que la mano izquierda de Edward apareció bajo la mía, levantándolas para mostrarlas.

Maldición, eso era _sexy_ , ver su dedo ahora marcado por mí.

Pronto, todos se reunieron en torno a nosotros, y nos cubrieron de abrazos y buenos deseos, pero fue la voz de Rose la que llamó mi atención.

"Edward, Bella… necesitamos… Su sonrisa era adorable, pero levantó su teléfono. "Necesitamos fotos que podamos 'filtrar' mañana."

Tomó fotos de nuestras manos con anillos idénticos. Edward se volvió a poner la chaqueta de su traje, y posamos para unas cuantas fotos para ella—algunas de nosotros bailando, otras besándonos, y una o dos riéndonos. Mantuvimos a todos los demás fuera de las fotos, asegurándonos que solo nosotros dos saliéramos al público. No había necesidad de someter a nuestras familias y amigos a todo el alboroto una vez que volvieran a Seattle.

Sin embargo, para nuestra colección personal, tomamos grandes fotos de grupo. Sabía que en el segundo que el teléfono tomara la de la familia de Edward sería una de mis favoritas. Era solo Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, y Esme. Otra favorita era la de la banda todos haciendo estupideces pero todos vestidos de forma elegante.

Cuando Edward y yo posamos para una última foto, la profunda voz de Garrett hizo una pregunta.

"¿Cómo se… _filtran_ fotos?" Preguntó, haciendo reír a Emmett.

"El internet, amigo. Mi hermano tiene una _fan_ en Facebook…" Le explicó.

"Donna va a amar estas," susurré, haciendo reír a Edward en mi oído al finalmente relajarnos cuando Rose se alejó, desplazándose por todas las fotos que había tomado. "Ella también es perfecta. Las va a hacer correr como un reguero de pólvora."

"Mmm, eso también es lo que Rose piensa. Será Tori quien las libere."

Me di vuelta en sus brazos, sonriendo al ver la pura y simple felicidad que estaba en todo su rostro.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo más tendremos que soportar a esta gente?" Preguntó, sonriendo contra la piel de mi frente al mismo tiempo que yo reía al ver su impaciencia.

"Técnicamente, esto está hasta arriba en la maldita lista del egoísmo, Edward. Nadie espera que pensemos en alguien más que nosotros hoy," le dije, fascinada con el hecho de que mis tacones me ponían en línea directa con sus labios. "Maldita sea, desearía estar así de alta todo el tiempo."

Edward sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No, ángel. Eres perfecta como eres."

Murmuré contra sus labios por lo dulce que fue eso, y Edward me pegó a él mientras ignorábamos a todos hablando sin parar detrás de nosotros. Nos besamos lenta, suave y dulcemente. Lo mantuvimos adecuado para el público, pero estaba ardiendo lentamente por él.

"Señora Cullen," gruñó contra mis labios.

Apartándome de su boca, lo miré por mi visión repentinamente borrosa. Para él, para todos a nuestro alrededor, ahora era la señora Isabella Cullen. En papel, habíamos decidido dejar mi apellido compuesto—Isabella Swan-Cullen. Era la única forma de hacerlo. De hecho, para el mundo, él seguía siendo Masen, y siempre lo sería, lo que significaba que seguía siendo Isabella Swan, hija de Chainsaw Charlie Swan. Rose usaría eso mañana cuando las noticias de nuestra privada boda secreta se hicieran globales. Pero en privado… era la esposa de Edward. Edward, no Masen. Y eso significaba todo para mí.

"Tengo dos sorpresas para ti," dijo con voz rasposa, todavía mirándome como si pudiera comerme viva, pero también se veía como un niñito emocionado. Era una combinación excitante en él.

"¿Qué son?" Pregunté por pura curiosidad.

Sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Bueno, no son aptas para el público, ángel."

El parloteo ruidoso de la gente detrás de nosotros me hizo sonreír, pero fue la lenta caminata hacia atrás de Edward hacia el ascensor lo que me hizo empezar a reír cuando me llevaba con él. A escondidas, presionó la flecha hacia arriba en la pared, y cuando las puertas se abrieron silenciosamente, nos metió rápidamente en el ascensor, estrellando su mano en el botón del piso superior.

Justo cuando todos notaron que nos escabullíamos, las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. Escuchamos sus gritos y risas, pero se dejó de escuchar al elevarnos y de repente Edward me tenía presionada contra la pared del ascensor.

"Edward… _joder_ …" Jadeé contra sus labios, pero sus manos y labios estaban por todas partes. Cuando su fuerte mano levantó mi pierna por mi muslo para rodear el suyo, mis ojos se rodaron dentro de mi cabeza al sentirlo pegado a mí. "Edward… Edward…" Lo intenté otra vez, sonriendo a pesar de todo. "Cariño… las cámaras," finalmente solté.

Su frente cayó en mi hombro, pero su mano bajo mi muslo solo siguió frotando. Una y otra vez, sus dedos tentaron justo debajo del borde de la parte inferior de mi vestido.

"Ha sido una puta tortura todo el maldito día, ángel. Si no te saco pronto de este ascensor… y de este maldito vestido, voy a perder la puta razón."

El sonido metálico del ascensor llegando a su destino me sobresaltó un poco. Edward en seguida se echó hacia atrás, tomando mi mano. Me guio por el corredor a una habitación al final y deslizó la llave de tarjeta en la puerta.

Mi boca se abrió al ver la _suite_ iluminada con lo que parecían ser cientos de velas. Era precioso.

"Esta es la primera sorpresa," Edward dijo bajito en mi oído. "Aunque hice que movieran todas nuestras cosas aquí…" Se rio un poco. "Creo que nuestros amigos decidieron que necesitábamos comida y champán." Señaló hacia la mesa que estaba puesta, una botella de espumosa champán en hielo incluida.

"Es hermoso," susurré, volviéndome para verlo.

Su rostro se enrojeció cuando encogió un hombro. "Yo… es solo que… sé que no vamos a tener una luna de miel hasta que esta gira termine, así que… al menos quise que _esto_ fuera especial."

"No necesito una luna de miel, Edward," le dije, empujándolo hasta que estaba sentado al borde de la cama, y luego me puse entre sus piernas después de quitarme los zapatos. Puede que me hicieran ver más alta, pero mis pies estaban cansados. Edward siguió mi ejemplo, el golpe sordo de sus Docs fue casi muy ruidoso en la silenciosa habitación. "Viajamos… _tú viajas_ todo el maldito tiempo. ¿Sabes qué sería una luna de miel para mí?" Le pregunté, y en su dulce rostro apareció una expresión aún más dulce que solo alegre felicidad. "Estar en casa. Cuando estés en casa, vamos a… holgazanear como babosas. Ordenaremos pizza y dormiremos hasta tarde. No nos vestiremos por días." Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, besándolo dulcemente. "Pero esto es precioso. Gracias."

"Eso suena casi perfecto, ángel. Cuenta conmigo."

Sonrió con orgullo, sus manos sosteniendo mi cintura. Soltó una de sus manos, tomando mi izquierda para dejar un ligero beso en mi nuevo tatuaje. Pareció estudiarlo y el suyo, quedándose callado por un momento.

Por último, se lamió los labios, encontrando mi mirada. "Sé… sé que decidimos no usar los anillos tradicionales, pero yo… quería darte algo del tipo brillante."

Soltando una risita al ver lo lindo que era, toqué su rostro. "¿Qué hiciste, Edward?"

Tragó con nerviosismo, pero sonrió al meter la mano en el bolsillo interior del saco de su traje antes de quitárselo completamente. Sacó una caja de terciopelo negra. "Yo… te lo he dicho antes, me importa una mierda lo que cualquiera piense de nosotros. Nunca me ha importado. Te lo dije al ir a Pike Place ese día. Todo sobre nosotros es… es mío, tuyo, nuestro. Cualquier idea equivocada que surja mañana de nuestra boda, necesito que entiendas que, necesito que tengas confianza en mí. No… _me importa_ lo que digan; nada me apartará de ti. Jamás." Levantó su mano izquierda, el llamativo tatuaje negro en su dedo. "Esto lo es todo. Y esto no es lo que la mayoría entendería. Pero fuera de esta habitación, no podría importarme menos cuál es la opinión."

Bufó una suave carcajada. "Te dije en broma que te casarías con Edward y Masen." Sonrió al escuchar mi risita, acercándose para besarme cuando pegué mis labios a los suyos. "Y ahora nos amas a ambos, y estamos locos por ti, pero… no estaba bromeando cuando dije que Masen querría una cosa mientras que Edward querría algo más tradicional. Me siento… ¿mal? ¿Tal vez? No sé si esa es la palabra, ángel, pero encaja. Siento que falta algo cuando no te lo propuse de rodillas, con un bonito anillo."

"No lo sentí de esa forma, cariño." Fui honesta en eso. Me encantó todo sobre cómo llegamos al momento que estábamos experimentando.

"Sé eso, pero aun así… quería darte algo, algo que diga para siempre—un símbolo, supongo." Sostuvo la caja en alto y encontró mi mirada con amplios ojos honestos y preocupados. "Esto es… Bueno, mierda… se puede decir que es de ambos. El sentimiento es de Edward, _lo que_ son es de Masen."

Riendo un poco al escuchar esa complicada explicación, tomé la caja y la abrí. Mi jadeo fue brusco por lo que estaba viendo. Diamantes relucieron a la luz de las velas; eran brillantes, claros y hermosos.

"Pedí que los hicieran para ti," declaró, mirando de mi rostro a la caja.

Me había dado tres nuevos piercings—dos barras con diamantes en cada punta para mis pezones y uno con forma de lágrima colgando de uno redondo para mi ombligo. Eran de muy buena calidad y simplemente perfectos. No había forma de saber exactamente cuánto le costaron, y no quería saberlo. Eran deslumbrantes.

"Edward, cariño… son… preciosos," susurré con asombro, y miré a sus dulces y brillantes ojos verdes. Comprendí lo que había hecho. No necesitaba un costoso anillo para mostrarle al mundo cualquier maldita cosa. Ese simplemente no era Edward. O Masen, para esto. Hizo esto como algo personal, privado, y simplemente nuestro. Joder, no tenía que probarle nada a nadie… pero me daría el mundo. "Te amo, y gracias."

En su rostro preocupado apareció una enorme sonrisa, pero se congeló cuando le devolví la caja de terciopelo.

"Tú deberías hacerlo," le dije.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron al mismo tiempo que sacudió su cabeza diciendo que no, pero su mano tomó la caja lentamente de mi mano. Quería reírme de él, pero no lo hice. Parecía estar a un latido de arrojarme a la cama y follarme hasta dejarme sin sentido, lo que de verdad deseaba. Sin embargo, podía darme cuenta que ambos queríamos tomarnos nuestro tiempo. Colocó la caja sobre la cama junto a su pierna, estirando sus manos para acercarme.

"He estado estudiando este vestido todo el maldito día," susurró, dándome la vuelta para que pudiera bajar el cierre. "Imaginé miles de formas de sacártelo."

Cuando tela blanca cayó a mis pies, me volví para verlo otra vez, vestida solo con encaje y seda blanca. Cálidas manos con dedos callosos por años de tocar la guitarra se estiraron para tocar. Apenas rozaron el tatuaje al otro lado de encaje de mi ropa interior, y rodearon hacia mi espalda a fin de arrastrarse ligeramente por mi espalda.

Cuando alcanzó el broche de mi sujetador, lo detuve. "Espera. Mi turno."

Edward se quedó callado, alto y al parecer nervioso, pero me permitió sacar su camisa de sus pantalones. La desabotoné lentamente, revelando colorida piel, espirales de tinta, y un hermoso y fuerte pecho. Estudié el tatuaje, amando cada centímetro, pero también sabía que por más que me sintiera atraída a los tatuajes, él podría estar completamente libre de ellos y amaría al hombre frente a mí, sin importar qué. Todo el mundo amaba la idea de él, pero yo amaba al verdadero hombre detrás de la máscara que se ponía para las masas. Era ese hombre que formaba la otra parte de mí, quién una noche entró tropezándose a mi bar, trayendo color y risa y amor con él. Era el hombre detrás de la máscara que era todo mío; nadie lo conocería de la forma en que yo lo hacía.

Me permitió retirar la camisa de sus hombros, y se unió a mi vestido en el suelo. Edward estaba hermoso frente a mí con solo sus pantalones negros de vestir. Mis manos rozaron sus abdominales, pectorales y tatuajes, rodeando su cuello y al instante, fuertes brazos me levantaron.

Sosteniéndome con una mano, hábilmente removió mi sujetador, lo que me hizo soltar una risita contra sus labios. Sonrió y me levantó una _sexy_ ceja, dejando caer al suelo la aparentemente ofensiva ropa interior antes de subirnos a ambos a la cama.

La sensación de su cálida y tersa piel contra la mía provocó que lo acercara más, y nos besábamos como si nunca fuéramos a respirar. Con su peso presionando sobre mí. Su codo se apoyó a un lado de mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que su mano tocaba por todas partes. Mis piernas rodaron sus muslos, y gemí por el deseo de él. Quería estar más cerca, más.

Cuando los besos de Edward dejaron mis labios y comenzaron a moverse hacia el sur, mi respiración se aceleró. Se levantó sobre una mano, arrastrando ligeramente sus dedos alrededor de mis pezones, pero su dulce mirada encontró la mía por ayuda.

Sonriendo, asentí ligeramente, mostrando cómo quitar todos los _piercings_ y alcanzó la caja. Comenzó con el ombligo, sonriendo maliciosamente al mismo tiempo que yo chillaba y me retorcía debajo de él cuando me hizo cosquillas. Se inclinó, dejando besos en mi estómago cuando terminó. Miró mi pecho desnudo con ojos oscuros y hambrientos.

"Mmm," murmuró bajito, acercándose para dejar un ligero beso en uno. "Damas… van a tener que ayudarme." Sonrió por mi risa silenciosa, pero cuando sus labios envolvieron mi pezón, casi me levanté de la cama. Mi gemido fue desvergonzado y ruidoso, y la lengua de Edward giró alrededor de mi pico antes de soltarlo. Soplando suavemente en piel húmeda, prácticamente provocó que me corriera por lo duros que estaban. "Listo, ángel, así está mejor," murmuró en mi piel.

Estaba temblando cuando puso el primero, y para cuando terminó con el segundo, estaba sudando, aferrándome a sus bíceps con manos temblorosas.

"¡Edward… por favor!" Grité. "¡Es… demasiado!"

"Shh, ángel. Voy a cuidar de ti. Voy a cuidar de mi _esposa_ ," juró en un tono muy letal, el sudor en mi frente comenzó a caer de nuevo en mi cabello.

Se levantó de la cama y dejó caer sus pantalones, solo para volver a subir y alcanzar mi ropa interior. También la removió velozmente. Nos movimos juntos rápidamente, y luego se deslizó lenta y profundamente dentro de mí, susurrando palabras de amor, que se tomaría su tiempo más tarde, que era lo mejor que jamás le había pasado.

 **~oOo~**

 _Pareja real del rock se casa en una ceremonia secreta_

 _Realeza del rock caminará en la alfombra roja de los VMA_

 _Masen dejó de ser un soltero disponible_

 _La hija de Chainsaw Charlie Swan ahora está casada con Masen de Radiant Eclipse_

 _Heidi Summers reacia a hacer comentarios sobre la boda secreta de su ex_

El último titular me hizo resoplar. Levantando la vista hacia las ventanas de la gigantesca limusina que los chicos habían decidido que querían, podía ver que todavía estábamos en línea para llegar a la alfombra roja. El coche estaba lleno de parloteo. Y sonreí al escuchar a mi nervioso hermano, que había pagado el boleto de avión de su chica para esto. Lauren se veía asustada—muy bonita pero se cagaba del miedo.

Yo no estaba mucho mejor. Este era el primer evento verdaderamente importante al que Edward y yo asistíamos juntos, e iba a ser un caos.

Las fotos "filtradas" de nuestra boda que Tori liberó en Facebook se hicieron virales. Explotaron por todo el internet. Había desencadenado reacciones de sorpresa, celebraciones bien recibidas, y más de una vez las había visto en las portadas de revistas de chismes. Algunos aseguraban que eran falsas, y otros decían que eran reales. Hubo especulaciones de que estaba embarazada, que había firmado un enorme acuerdo prenupcial, y que nuestra relación era algo publicitario.

Ni un poco de esa mierda importaba. Todos los que estaban dentro de esa limusina sabían la verdad. Todos en casa sabían la verdad. Y el hombre que en ese momento alcanzaba mi mano no le importaba una mierda lo que cualquier otro pensara.

Edward se comportaba de una manera diferente ahora que estábamos casados. Sus hombros estaban levantados, no encorvados por el estrés. Su rostro se iluminaba en seguida con una sonrisa. Mientras que solía esquivar y evitar a los paparazzi, ahora simplemente pasaba entre ellos, apenas inmutándose.

Entrelazando nuestros dedos, levantó mi mano para besar el dorso. "¿Estás lista?"

"No," le dije con una carcajada, lo que provocó que me diera una rápida sonrisa. "Ese largo tramo de alfombra roja va a ser el mismísimo infierno."

"No, no lo será," argumentó suavemente con una sonrisa, acercándose para besarme ligeramente. "Te ves hermosa." Levantó mi cabeza para que pudiera mirar directamente a sus verdes fieros y honestos. "No voy a soltar tu mano en todo el camino. Lo prometo."

Sonriendo con suficiencia, sabía que no era cierto, simplemente porque les pedirían a los chicos que posaran para fotos, y serían entrevistados en el camino. Pero era un dulce sentimiento.

"Sin embargo, gracias." Le señalé. "Te ves muy guapo, _Masen_ ," le dije, teniendo que recordar usar su nombre artístico.

Sonrió, reacomodó su chaqueta y me agradeció con un beso rápido. Alice se había superado a sí misma con todos nosotros. Había algo especial en cada vestido y traje de los chicos. Edward estaba todo de negro—chaqueta de traje negra, _jeans_ negros, camisa de vestir negra con su tatuaje apenas asomándose, y por supuesto, sus Docs negros. Yo estaba vestida de cuero rojo, y la primera vez que me planteó la idea, casi me reí hasta que me dolió el estómago, pero el vestido era precioso, con líneas clásicas, sin tirantes y para nada tan loco como originalmente había pensado.

La limusina se detuvo y la puerta se abrió.

Me volví hacia Edward, diciendo, "Espero que ganes."

Se echó a reír, y fue dulce y bella de ver en su rostro. Besó mi casi sanado anillo de bodas. "Ángel, ya gané."

Lo besé otra vez. Con intensidad. Apartándome rápidamente cuando todos se movieron para salir a la alfombra roja, levanté mi mano para limpiar mi lápiz labial de sus labios, lo que lo hizo reír.

"Te amo."

"También te amo, Bella. Ahora… déjame mostrarle al mundo cuánto," susurró, saliendo por la puerta de la limusina, pero su mano se mantuvo extendida, esperándome.

El estallido de aplausos y gritos cuando salió podría rivalizar con el de los conciertos de Radiant Eclipse. En el momento que puse mi mano en la suya, la explosión fue ensordecedora. Los flashes de cámaras, gritos de _fans_ , y gritos de nuestros nombres por los medios hicieron imposible de verdad escuchar algo.

La mayor parte de ello fue un borrón, caminar por la larga alfombra. Fueron paradas para fotos y responder preguntas. Fueron los chicos viendo a compañeros músicos que conocían. Como había predicho, alejaron a los chicos de nosotros para posar para unas cuantas fotos, pero volvieron en seguida con nosotras, solo para toparnos con la última entrevistadora antes de entrar al teatro.

"Radiant Eclipse, está nominado para los premios de esta noche. Esta no es su primera vez. ¿Están nerviosos?" La mujer preguntó, y fue Jasper el que se acercó al micrófono.

"Na, solo estamos felices de estar aquí. Tenemos buena compañía."

"Tú eres una increíble compañía, Jasper," concordó ella, volviéndose hacia Edward y yo. El brazo de Edward alrededor de mi cintura me acercó más. "Masen, creo que debo felicitarte. Recientemente te casaste con esta hermosa chica a tu lado."

Ver a Edward cambiar de mi Edward al Masen del mundo fue gracioso. Su sonrisa lenta y _sexy_ curveó una esquina de su boca al mismo tiempo que le daba un gesto afirmativo. Sus ojos estaban juguetones y relajados, pero me acercó a él.

"Gracias. Soy un hombre con suerte," declaró con firmeza.

"Ahora, Bella, eres la hija del famoso guitarrista, Chainsaw Charlie Swan. ¿Se conocieron cuando Radiant Eclipse filmó ahí?"

Edward y Rose habían decidido que la mejor forma de responder a esa pregunta era con la verdad.

"En realidad, no," respondí, sintiendo el beso de Edward en mi hombro. "Nos conocimos justo antes que eso, pero hemos estado juntos desde entonces."

"Bueno, felicitaciones y buena suerte esta noche. Para todos ustedes."

Nos dejaron retirarnos, y nos volvimos a saludar a la multitud de fotógrafos. Nos gritaron algunas preguntas, una llegando a mis oídos.

"¿Qué? ¿No hubo anillo de diamantes, Masen?"

"Oh, le puse diamantes," susurró en mi oído, solo para bajar la vista a mi pecho con una sonrisa lasciva extendiéndose en su rostro al ver mi escote. Me hizo reír, y así como así, nada importó.

El _show_ fue largo, y partes de él fueron aburridas. Edward me mantuvo entretenida con susurros en mi oído de la mierda que había visto de las celebridades alrededor de nosotros—quién estaba durmiendo con quien, quién probablemente estaba totalmente drogado, y quién era el más demandante. Los primeros premios a los que Radiant Eclipse estaba nominado, no los ganaron, no que les importara a los chicos. Habían ganado antes. Edward fue retirado de su asiento a fin de presentar un premio, y Rose y yo nos sentamos hacia adelante, nerviosas por él. Tenía que salir a ese escenario con Heidi.

"Oh, Jesús, ella está encabronada," me susurró Rose.

Sonreí con suficiencia, pero tenía razón. Edward le había ofrecido específicamente su brazo izquierdo para conducirla al pódium, y sus ojos estaban fijos en el hermoso tatuaje de anillo de bodas en su dedo. La chica se veía como si se hubiese comido un limón, y cuando habló, su voz era tensa y resentida. Edward, sin embargo, se veía como si el maldito mundo le perteneciera.

"En este momento el cabrón está que no cabe de orgullo," Jasper se rio entre dientes en mi oído. "Podría volar, si quisiera."

Soltando una risita, asentí. Lo que fue aún mejor fue que ella no lo tocaría al dirigirse detrás del escenario. Edward no regresó, y la última nominación que tenían era la siguiente. Era la canción que lanzaron del álbum más reciente, y el video había sido cortado directamente del _show_ que habían filmado en mi bar. Se podría decir que era el que más querían.

"Y el premio es para… ¡Radiant Eclipse!"

Toda nuestra hilera casi se levantó de un salto de su asiento. Abracé a Jasper, Jacob, y Alec pero besé la mejilla de mi hermano antes de que los chicos se encontraran con Edward, que salió de la cortina. Chocaron puños, los cinco y se abrazaron ahí arriba, y Masen estaba en total modalidad de actuación cuando sostuvo el premio en lo alto.

Aunque en realidad fue Jasper el que tomó el micrófono, fue Masen el que habló está vez, y los gritos de amor y adoración hicieron eco por todo el teatro. Respiró, mirando a la audiencia.

"Queremos agradecer al acostumbrado reparto de individuos: Volturi Records; a Rose, nuestra mánager; y a nuestras familias que toleran lo que hacemos… pero a todos nos gustaría agradecer a una persona esta vez. Sin ella, no hubiéramos hecho este video, no hubiésemos encontrado un lugar lleno con tanta historia musical, y yo… personalmente…" Colocó su mano en su pecho. "No hubiera encontrado a la persona sin la que no puedo vivir. Mi esposa." Sostuvo el premio en alto. "Esto es por ti, Bella Swan."

"¡Bella!" Toda la banda gritó y aplaudió.

La multitud a nuestro alrededor se volvió loca, Rose me rodeó con su brazo cuando se acumularon mis lágrimas por la emoción.

"Te amo, ángel," declaró con firmeza, mirando en mi dirección, aunque no podía vernos.

Y con eso, se bajó a Radiant Eclipse del escenario. El hombre en persona acababa de hacer añicos cualquier rumor que había existido. Había tomado todo lo que Aro trató de destruir, y se adueñó de ello. La máscara que había usado por tanto tiempo había desaparecido. Masen había querido exponerse al mundo, y acababa de hacerlo. Y lo había hecho a _su_ manera, con una dulzura y honestidad que solo él tenía. Nada sería lo mismo jamás.

 **~ooo~MBtM~ooo~**

* * *

 **(1) Camisa limpia, nuevos zapatos**

 **Y no sé hacia dónde voy**

 **Traje de seda, de etiqueta,**

 **No necesito una razón o por qué.**

 **Vienen corriendo tan rápido como pueden**

 **Porque toda chica se vuelve loca por un hombre bien vestido**

 **Reloj de oro, anillo de diamante**

 **No me falta ni una sola cosa**

 **Y mancuernas, alfiler de corbata**

 **Cuando salga te lo voy a hacer**

 **Vienen corriendo tan rápido como pueden**

 **Porque toda chica se vuelve loca por un hombre bien vestido**

* * *

 _ **¡Se nos casaron! Y por lo visto la odiosa de Heidi recibió el mensaje fuerte y claro, y no solo ella. Masen sí que supo declarar su amor por su ángel, ¿no creen? Y sí, como muchas ya habían comentado en sus reviews, que presentían el final, el final se acerca. Pero, todavía quedan algunos cabos sueltos y ver un poco más de como alcanzan su normalidad Bella y Edward. Pero me encantaría saber qué les pareció el capítulo, ¿qué fue lo que más les gustó? ¿Qué les gustaría ver en el final? Recuerden que sus palabras, sus reviews son los que nos animan a seguir compartiendo con ustedes estás hermosas historias, hay más por compartir, pero solo con su apoyo seguiremos haciéndolo como hasta ahora. Así que usen el cuadrito de abajo y dejen su review.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Caniqui, Antonia, Maribel, Madriguerita, Vrigny, odi19, Shikara65, ELIZABETH, aliceforever85, Laliscg, Rosy canul, Tecupi, dushakis, soledadcullen, Melania, Merce, Cary, bbluelilas, FerHerrera, Anna Mariea F, Gibelu, Johanna22, Milh Llop, Lady Grigori, kaja0507, Say's, alejandra1987, beakis, Gabriela Cullen, tulgarita, injoa, freedom2604, Techu, Tata XOXO, solecitopucheta, Pera l.t, Niny96, Manligrez, Sther Evans, PRISOL, YessyVL13, SharOn, patymdn, , Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, lizdayanna, FreyjaSeidr, lagie, saraipineda44, debynoe, Fran Ktrin Black, Pam Malfoy Black, krisr0405, Yoliki, Adriu, maries24, Liz Vidal, Sully YM, Mafer, myaenriquez02, Pili, Sheei Luquee, ginnicullenswan, rjnavajas, glow0718, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente ;)**_


	26. Ángeles cuidan de mí

_No puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la historia es,_ _ **Drotuno,**_ _yo solo traduzco._

 **Y como siempre le doy la bienvenida y le agradezco a mi compañera de armas, mi querida Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por ayudarme a mejor la calidad de mis traducciones.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26 – Ángeles cuidan de mí**

 _I've been away,_ _ **(1)**_

 _Searching for a reason,_

 _Another purpose to find._

 _I've sailed the seas,_

 _Fought my many demons,_

 _I've looked to gods in the skies._

 _I've stood in hell,_

 _Where many had to suffer,_

 _I stared the devil in the eyes._

 _Walked many roads to witness ancient idols,_

 _And found the great gates of fire._

 _Had many storms question my conviction,_

 _Gave armies reason to rise._

 _The hangman's searching for bones he can borrow,_

 _While I escaped in the night,_

 _Fight of flight._

 _Live again,_

 _All roads end,_

 _I'll be coming home._

 _Tend your light,_

' _Cause on this night,_

 _I'll be coming home._

 _Escaped the hail of calculated mortars,_

 _Then drank the blood of a king._

 _The desert rain has washed away direction,_

 _Had angels looking after me,_

 _So it seems._

" _Coming Home" – Avenged Sevenfold_

 **EDWARD**

"Sabes que podemos dejar que Felix vaya a casa, Edward," Bella declaró, viendo al hombre en cuestión vigilar la puerta del VIP lounge en el aeropuerto en San Francisco.

"Dame gusto, ángel," le supliqué, tocando su rostro. "En este momento, prácticamente es el único en el que confío para mantenerte a salvo, además de mí o Emmett."

Suspiró, su rostro esbozando una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Creerías que la conmoción por todo ya habría desaparecido."

Riendo entre dientes, tomé asiento en una de las bancas y tiré de ella para ponerla entre mis piernas. "Prácticamente se los arrojé en la cara en televisión global, cariño." Cuando se rio entre dientes, la acerqué para besar su dedo tatuado, luego esa hermosa E en forma de corazón, y por último sus labios. "Sin embargo, lo vale," murmuré contra sus labios, echándome hacia atrás para mirarla. "Voy a hacer un trato contigo. Una vez que estés a salvo en casa, con mi papá, Garrett, y Harry cerca, entonces puedes darle a Felix un descanso, ¿está bien?"

"Bien, porque tiene una familia que extraña."

"Estoy consciente. También se le está pagando muy bien para cuidar lo más importante para mí, así que… No está quejándose exactamente, Bella. Va a poder darle a ese hijo suyo la universidad sin pestañear. Además, le agradas, te respeta."

Me sonrió con suficiencia, y abrí mi boca para continuar defendiéndome, pero colocó sus dedos sobre mis labios. "Lo entiendo. Estamos capeando el temporal, Edward. Lo entiendo."

Me relajé un poco, porque la palabra _temporal_ era la correcta. Los medios, que habían tomado nuestras fotos de boda "filtradas" y les dieron publicidad, ahora eran una máquina de especulaciones. Bella estaba embarazada, me había robado de Heidi, me estaba usando para su propio beneficio monetario… La lista era interminable. Y la lista era malditamente estúpida.

Sin embargo, había múltiples opiniones de ello. Los _fans_ la amaban. Creían que ella era adorable y dulce, tímida ante la cámara, lo que era cierto. Creían que me hacía feliz. También era cierto. Y creyeron que mi discurso en los VMA fue la cosa más dulce _en el mundo_ , lo que Bella dijo que era verdad.

Luego estaba el lado de Heidi, que era la razón por la que Bella tenía a Felix siempre con ella desde los VMA. Heidi había estado encabronada, pero porque cuando estaba tras bastidores en el programa de premios, la había puesto a un lado y le reclamé todo para lo que Aro la había usado. Le señalé su infidelidad, su repentino desprecio a nuestra relación, y la total y completa mierda que continuaba dando a los medios. Me culpó por todo, algo que Heidi haría. Me engañó porque nunca estaba en casa, lo que de nuevo era una mierda, ya que me había engañado con mi puñetero baterista, que estaba ausente tanto como yo. Cuando me culpó por su tambaleante carrera, me eché a reír, y joder, todavía me estaba riendo cuando nos sacaron al escenario esa noche.

La última gota que derramó el vaso para Heidi había sido el ver mi anillo de bodas. El hombre que conocía nunca querría casarse. Masen era un espíritu libre y fiestero. No le interesaba tener esposa e hijos. El hombre que conocía había sido un coqueto imparable, un músico enfocado únicamente en su carrera, y alguien que nunca quiso estar atado. Lo que solo probó que… en realidad Heidi nunca me conoció en absoluto, ni se había molestado en llegar a conocerme.

Fueron los _fans_ de Heidi los que provocaron que Felix tuviera que unirse a nosotros en L.A. Habían sido vocales sobre mí, sobre Bella, y sobre toda la maldita cosa. Estaban engañados por las putas mentiras y rumores de Heidi, pero no servía de nada luchar contra ellos. Aprenderían a superarlo. Pero mientras tanto, eran ruidosos, agresivos y muy desagradables, por lo que Felix era la sombra de mi esposa cuando no podía estar con ella.

"Ángel, mírame," susurré, sonriendo cuando esos profundos ojos marrones se fijaron en mi rostro. "Tenemos unos cuantos conciertos más antes del último en Seattle. Entonces estaré en casa. _En casa, cariño_ ," dije enfáticamente. "En casa contigo, el estudio, solo… joder, en casa. ¿De acuerdo? Solamente necesito que estés segura hasta que llegue ahí. Eso es todo. Los paparazzi pueden besar mi trasero, pero tienen que mantenerse alejados de ti de una puta vez."

Bella esbozó una dulce y paciente sonrisa, tomando cada lado de mi rostro. Me besó suavemente, pero quería más. Estaba por subir a mi esposa a un avión a Seattle, y no la vería por otro par de semanas. Radiant Eclipse tenía que ir a San Francisco, Portland y finalmente Seattle antes de que terminara la gira. Metiendo la mano en el cabello en su cuello, tomé más. La besé, la reclamé, la probé, y sonreí contra sus labios cuando mi chica gimió.

"Te amo," me dijo, rozando besos lentos en mis labios.

"También te amo, ángel." Tomé una respiración profunda, tirando de ella para que se sentara junto a mí en la banca y poniéndome completamente frente a ella. "Háblame del departamento. ¿Estás segura que no quieres esperar hasta que esté en casa?"

"No, no…" Dijo con una sonrisa y un ferviente gesto negativo de su cabeza. "Quiero hacerlo. No será tan malo, cariño."

Entrecerrándole mis ojos, traté de ver si estaba ocultando algo, pero parecía feliz de ir a casa. "Es solo que… parece ser un dolor en el trasero, Bella. Eso es todo. Puedo empacar mi propia mierda, ¿sabes?"

Se echó a reír y se acercó para besarme otra vez. "Mudarse siempre es un dolor en el trasero, sin importar las circunstancias. Además, me debe, señor Cullen, y planeo cobrármelo tan pronto como sus pies atraviesen la puerta de _nuestro_ departamento. Mientras mude más de sus cosas, será menos lo que tenga que hacer cuando llegue ahí, lo que a su vez me deja suficiente tiempo para cobrarme algo de tiempo egoísta para mi luna de miel."

Riendo, asentí, porque honestamente, ¿quién podría discutir con esa lógica?

"Claro… durmiendo hasta tarde, ordenando comida para llevar, sin ropa… Sí, señora. Entendido." Le sonreí, pero Dios, la amaba. "Aunque, maldición, voy a extrañarte," suspiré profundamente, besándola otra vez. "Bueno, hazme un favor… No rentes el departamento hasta que vaya a casa. Solo… quiero ver a quién colocas ahí. Porque… ya sabes, ese último tipo…" Le dije bromeando, rodando los ojos. "Era una molestia."

"Si lo sabré yo." Se echó a reír, levantándome una ceja. "Pero le da buenos beneficios a su casera."

"¡Que es la razón por la que quiero ver al siguiente pendejo que coloques ahí!" Cuando se partió de la puta risa, sacudí mi cabeza. "Supongo que debería sentirme feliz de que mi papá se va a mudar, ¿eh?"

Sonrió otra vez. "Sí, supongo que se reconciliaron en Las Vegas."

"Mmm," murmuré, inclinándome para besar su frente. "Tal parece que lo que sucede en Las Vegas… se va a casa a Seattle… _señora Cullen_."

"Sí," suspiró tristemente.

Esa expresión. Esa, justo ahí. Se veía tan malditamente hermosa cuando la llamé por su nuevo nombre. Lo portaba con orgullo, amor y honor. Me hacía querer ponerme una armadura y luchar contra dragones. Me hacía sentir extraordinario. Ella me hacía mejor de lo que alguna vez podría ser.

La besé otra vez, sabiendo a maldita ciencia cierta que el tiempo corría. Tenía que estar en la arena para la prueba de sonido, y su vuelo se aproximaba rápidamente. Justo cuando la idea llegó a mi mente, se anunció su número de vuelo.

Echándome hacia atrás, tomé su rostro entre mis manos. "Te amo. Te llamaré después del concierto esta noche."

"No olvides cargar tu tableta," me recordó, y de pronto la lista de pedidos sale de los dos, recordándome la primera vez que la dejé.

"No respondas una maldita pregunta que te hagan los medios. Deja sus traseros con la duda."

"No vuelvas loca a Rose; solo está tratando de ayudarte a sobrevivir las últimas semanas."

"No te excedas con la mudanza, ángel. Si es demasiado o no estás segura, solo espera. Lo resolveremos."

Se detuvo y se puso de pie, llevándome con ella. Me abrazó con fiereza, murmurando en mi pecho, "Siempre lo hacemos."

"Sí, así es," dije con un suspiro en la cima de su cabeza, porque esa mierda era cierta. Siempre lo resolvíamos; sin importar lo frenético que nos pusiéramos, siempre encontrábamos la salida de lo que sea.

"Tengo que irme," gimió, echándose hacia atrás pero levantando la cabeza.

"Lo sé," suspiré en respuesta, sonando igual de triste.

"Te amo."

La besé profundamente. "También te amo."

Se alejó, cogiendo su equipaje de mano, y Felix se apartó de la puerta para seguirla. Me dio una sonrisa y asintió antes de abrirle la puerta a ella para entrar en seguridad.

Se sentía extraño ser el que veía a alguien partir. Normalmente era al revés. Me puse mi gorra y metí las manos en los bolsillos de mis _jeans_ , atravesando de nuevo el aeropuerto de San Francisco hacia donde Tony me esperaba pacientemente en el coche.

 **~oOo~**

"Toma, cariño," me instó Tanya, quitándome la botella vacía de agua, solo para colocar una taza de té caliente en mi mano. "Jesús… a este ritmo, no tendrás puta voz para cuando lleguemos a casa." Las aletas de su nariz se ensancharon al mismo tiempo que sacudía su cabeza mientras empacaba nuestras cosas en el camerino. "El maldito Aro y su brillante programa de gira. Ustedes están agotados."

"Solo falta el concierto de Seattle, Tanya," dije con voz ronca, haciendo una mueca cuando me encaró.

"Joder, no importa, y deja de hablar. ¡Solo bebe!"

Bufé una carcajada al verla enojada, pero no podía discutir con ella, así que hice lo que me dijo. Tampoco podía esperar a que terminara esta maldita gira… por varias razones. Esperaba ansioso el final de nuestro contrato con Volturi. Estaba preparado para estar en casa no solo con mi esposa sino también con mis padres.

Mi papá iba excepcionalmente bien, y casi había vuelto a trabajar un horario completo en el hospital. También había cumplido con sus citas con el doctor Banner, que el hospital permitía, y mi madre siguió yendo con él una vez a la semana. Al parecer fue necesaria mi boda con Bella para mostrarle finalmente a mi madre que la vida era buena, que seguía adelante a pesar de los cargos por conducir ebrio, el accidente y las mentiras de mi papá. Finalmente había admitido su negación del alcoholismo de mi padre y que vivió con la idea de que él la había engañado, cuando en realidad no lo había hecho. Tenía que dejar ir el resentimiento, tenía que perdonar y tenía que seguir con su vida o todos nos quedaríamos atrapados en el limbo que ella había creado. También se enteró de la participación de papá en el fiasco James-Aro-Bella, y el hecho de que intervino para ayudar a Bella mostró lo lejos que había llegado papá.

Y también había suplicado y rogado que estuviéramos en casa para las fiestas.

Los VMA habían sido al final del verano, por lo que el otoño se acercaba velozmente. El concierto de Seattle era el próximo… y último. Joder gracias. Esta sería la primera vez en mucho tiempo que los chicos y yo estaríamos en casa—sin agenda, sin sesiones de grabación, y sin itinerario—desde que habíamos firmado con Volturi Records. Necesitábamos una reunión de la banda, pero sabía cómo resultaría esa mierda. Íbamos a darle a Mike otro contrato, simplemente porque era muy buen baterista y se acoplaba a nosotros sin ningún problema en absoluto. Sería un contrato más largo y mejor, sobre todo porque podía verlo ayudando con el proceso de escritura. Todos concordamos en esperar hasta después del fin de año para siquiera considerar poner un pie en el estudio de grabación. Y el estudio… sería una nueva experiencia hacerlo nosotros mismos. Harry y Demetri ya se habían ofrecido a ayudar, y Jasper y yo concordábamos en que serían increíbles maestros, ya que los dos habían estado en este negocio probablemente mucho antes que nosotros siquiera hubiéramos nacido.

Limpiado el sudor de mi rostro con una toalla, levanté la vista cuando Rose entró en la habitación. Su rostro era fiero y enojado, y traté con todas mis fuerzas de recordar si había hecho algo mal. No había forma de saberlo. No recordaba nada; había mantenido un perfil bastante bajo desde que Bella nos dejó en San Francisco.

"Acabo de hablar por teléfono con Caius," comenzó a decir, dirigiendo su fiera mirada hacia mí. "Tienes una entrevista con _Music Mania Magazine_."

"¿Ahora?" Pregunté, y salió casi en un susurro, así que bebí del té que Tanya me dio cuando me levantó una letal ceja amenazadora. Carraspeando, pregunté, "¿Es Jessica Stanley otra vez?"

"Sí, pero su fotógrafo no tiene permitida la entrada. No voy a tener a Laurent en la misma habitación con mi banda." Rose cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "Si quiere fotos, puede tomarlas ella misma o estaremos felices de suministrárselas, pero ese estúpido paparazzi no entra aquí."

Solté un resoplido, mirando a Emmett que estaba parado junto a la puerta. Su rostro estaba divertido, pero no se movería de su lugar.

"¿Todos nosotros?" Verifiqué, porque la última entrevista fue solo conmigo, simplemente porque acababa de dejar rehabilitación.

"Al principio era solo contigo, porque ya sabes cómo es ella, Edward. Es tu fan. Le dije que tenía que entrevistar a todos en la banda si quería algo más que mierda escrita de antemano que yo les doy."

Alec sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza. "¿Cuándo, Rosie?"

"Ahora." Dijo con un suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Mejor ahora que en Seattle. Ustedes volarán a los cuatro vientos una vez que termine el concierto. Al menos puede conseguir una verdadera conversación." Me señaló. "Y se va a ir encima de ti, señor recién casado."

Sonriendo, encogí un hombro. "Me importa una mierda."

Jasper se echó a reír pero se sentó junto a mí, empujándome con su codo. "Luces el matrimonio como una puta medalla de honor, amigo." Cuando me reí entre dientes, fue ronca, y fruncí el ceño. "No hables mucho, ¿sí? Solo un concierto más, Ed."

Asintiendo, bebí del té, y Tanya me dio otro. Esta vez, estaba en una botella de Jack Daniels. Riéndome entre dientes, lo serví en mi taza. A la mierda las pretensiones. Esta gira jodidamente larga y el contrato estaban por terminar. Lo que me recordó…

"Tanya," la llamé, y me miró con el ceño fruncido. "Espera…" Tragué grueso. "Tú y Kate deberían salir de una puta vez de aquí. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que Jessica estuvo aquí?"

El rostro de Tanya esbozó una lenta sonrisa malvada. "Oh, sí…" Apuntó un dedo en mi dirección. "¡Agarraste mi trasero!"

Echándome a reír, mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás al sofá en el que estaba sentado. "Estoy consciente. Y creo que me recordaste que yo soy la razón por la que prefieres el coño."

Tanya se echó a reír, sobre todo cuando Kate, que había estado empacando cosas en silencio dejó escapar una risita. "Bueno, no _tú_ específicamente, Edward."

Jasper resopló una suave carcajada. "Solo hombres en general, lo entiendo."

"Meh," se burló, dándome un guiño. "Aunque, probablemente tienes razón. De por sí tendrás suficiente con lo que lidiar; ella va a querer saber todo sobre Bella."

"Puede saber la mierda que me parezca que _tiene_ que saber," declaré, y salió con bastante brusquedad, no obstante, era la verdad. "La privacidad de mi esposa no es negociable."

"Buen chico," susurró Kate, besando mi frente. "Pero no hables mucho. Vas a estar bien en un día o dos, pero… no tienes que presionarte. ¿Está bien?"

Asintiendo, me puse cómodo junto a Jasper, haciéndole un gesto a Rose para que dejara pasar a la periodista al camerino. Sacudí mi cabeza ante el hecho de que la última vez que hablé con Jessica Stanley fue la misma noche que conocí a mi ángel. Las putas cosas tenían una extraña forma de volver.

Mike y Jacob salieron de las duchas completamente vestidos, y el primero preguntó, "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Una entrevista," respondió Jasper. " _Music Mania Magazine_. Solo siéntate en alguna parte, Mikey."

"De acuerdo."

Mientras esperábamos a que Rose trajera a Jessica a la habitación, le mandé un mensaje a Bella para avisarle que llegaría tarde a la habitación de hotel y por qué. Jake le llamó a Leah para una breve charla con su papá, y Alec se reportó con Carrie. Tanya volvió a llenar mi taza con más té, dándome otra ceja levantada como advertencia, antes de llevar un montón de cosas al autobús de la gira. A este paso, no me daría una ducha hasta el hotel. Seguía sin camisa desde el final del concierto, pero en realidad, no podía importarme menos. Sin embargo, sí cubrí mi sudoroso cabello con una gorra de béisbol, girándola hacia atrás para poder ver.

La respuesta de Bella vino al instante: _No Tanya y Kate para salvarte esta vez, hombre casado. ;)_

Sonreí y le respondí. _Tú ya me salvaste, ángel._

 _Te amo. Llama cuando termines. ¡Y DEJA de escribir palabras obscenas en nuestro juego!_

Me reí entre dientes, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás en el sofá. No era que las palabras en sí fueran obscenas; era que me explayaba en cada una de ellas una vez que las jugaba. Palabras aparentemente inofensivas se convertían en indirectas. Jugué la palabra "rodilla", escribiendo en el chat lo deliciosa que era el dorso de la rodilla de mi esposa y que planeaba compensar las últimas semanas que me había perdido una vez que estuviera en casa.

Mike arrastró una silla cerca de mí. "Entonces… ¿qué pasa con esta chica?"

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, suspiré, bebiendo mi té antes de aclarar mi garganta. "Solo… apégate a la banda y la música. Intentará hablar de cosas personales… y algunas están bien. Solo no permitas que te arrastre a la mierda de las revistas de chismes."

"La última vez que entrevistó a _Masen_ ," Emmett comenzó a decir riéndose entre dientes, "él evitó toda la mierda de la rehabilitación. Coqueteó para terminar con todo, solo para usar a Tanya y Kate como _groupies_ para ahuyentarla. Esta vez va a hablar con todos ustedes, así que… no creo que vayas a tener problemas. Ella está bien, solo… un poco obsesionada."

Resoplé en mi taza pero sacudí mi cabeza. "Estoy malditamente cansado para coquetear."

"Y jodidamente casado," Jacob se burló, sonriendo cuando le arrojé la toalla.

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, y Emmett la entreabrió para dejar entrar a Rose y a Jessica. Estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que la vi. Vestía cómodamente pero casualmente profesional. Su pase de prensa estaba alrededor de su cuello, y en su mano estaba la cámara de Laurent.

"Jessica, ya conoces a la banda… Alec, Jasper, Masen, Jacob, y el miembro más nuevo, Mike," Rose nos presentó, recorriendo el pequeño semicírculo en el que estábamos.

"Mike, es un placer conocerte finalmente. Lo estás haciendo bien," le dijo, estrechando su mano, y él le agradeció con voz suave. Ella sonrió, mirando a cada uno de nosotros. "Sé que están cansados después del concierto. Solo… denme unos minutos, y los dejaré tranquilos."

Mis cejas se elevaron un poco. No era la misma coqueta de la última vez, lo que sinceramente era un alivio. Sin embargo, sus ojos la traicionaron al estudiar mi pecho desnudo. Levantó la cámara y tomó una foto de todos nosotros, algunas individuales, y luego nos agradeció.

Jasper se sentó hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que ella tomaba asiento frente a nosotros. "Vas a tener que disculpar a Masen. Su voz está un poco cansada, pero responderemos como mejor podamos."

Me sonrió pero asintió, sacando su lista de preguntas y su micrograbadora. "Muy bien." Nos miró. "Chicos, esta entrevista es para el siguiente número el próximo mes. Lo que quiere decir… para después de su último concierto en Seattle. Solo quiero aclarar algunos rumores."

"Jessica," le advertí, mi voz ronca. "Música… eso es todo. Ya tuvimos esta conversación antes."

"No, lo entiendo. Los rumores que me interesan tienen que ver con Volturi Records."

"Ah," Jasper suspiró, asintiendo, pero le echó un vistazo a Rose para ver qué quería ella que hiciéramos o dijéramos. Cuando Rose asintió una vez, él miró a Jessica. "El contrato de Radiant Eclipse con Volturi Records termina al final de esta gira."

"¿Y no van a volver a firmar?"

"No," los cinco dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Ella se echó a reír y asintió. "De acuerdo… ¿Y eso tendrá algo que ver con el arresto y encarcelamiento de James Allen?"

"No, respondí con honestidad. "Fue una decisión de la banda que tomamos antes de que siquiera nos fuéramos de gira."

"¿Y el retiro forzado de Aro Volturi?"

Le sonreí con tristeza. "Tendrás que preguntarle a la compañía discográfica."

"Vamos, Masen," insistió, dejando caer sus hombros. "Algo sucedió en Charlie's Pub en Seattle… No solo fue arrestado James Allen, sino que se llevaron a Aro como sospechoso. Tu ahora… _esposa_ estuvo involucrada."

"Y no puedes decirme que esos cargos criminales no son públicos, Jessica," repliqué. "No me jodas, cielo. No eres estúpida, así que deja de jugar."

Sonrió. "Bien… Entonces, ¿esa fue su venganza por no firmar de nuevo con Aro?"

Nos quedamos callados. Todos nosotros.

Rose dio un paso al frente. "Jessica, no podemos discutir eso contigo. Te dije eso antes de que entraras aquí. Nada sobre esa investigación está abierto a discusión… sobre todo de forma impresa."

Jessica alcanzó su micro grabadora y la apagó. "De verdad la jodió, ¿cierto?"

Me eché a reír, bebiendo mi té. "Joder, como no te lo imaginas, Jess. Por favor, continúa."

Sonrió con suficiencia, volvió a encender su grabadora, y comenzó a enfocarse en la banda. Se apegó a las preguntas sobre cómo había ido la gira, señaló que tuvimos ventas récord, preguntó sobre el VMA que ganamos, y se mantuvo bastante profesional el resto del tiempo… hasta el final.

"Muy bien, chicos. ¿Qué sigue—para cada uno personalmente, y para la banda?" Cuando ninguno de nosotros respondió en seguida, suspiró con una sonrisa. "Vamos, chicos… Alec, tú tienes un nuevo bebé… Jacob, tu papá, ¿cómo está? Masen… estás casado… vi esas fotos. Algunos dicen que no eran reales…"

Ahí estaba. Lo estaba esperando.

"Oh, fue real," dije con voz ronca, aclarando mi garganta otra vez antes de tomar un sorbo de mi té. "Fue muy real." Levanté mi mano, meneando mi dedo anular tatuado con una sonrisa de suficiencia, notando mentalmente su expresión ligeramente decepcionada cuando puso sus ojos en él. "Lo que sigue es un descanso después de esta gira. Ya hemos estado en gira por casi seis meses ininterrumpidos. Vamos a tomar tiempo para descansar, estar con nuestras esposas y familias, y luego el futuro para Radiant Eclipse estará abierto de par en par."

Me levanté porque había terminado. Estaba cansado, mi garganta estaba un poco mejor después del té de Tanya pero todavía adolorida, y quería ducharme y una larga conversación con Bella antes que de verdad descansara mi voz para el concierto de Seattle. Solo faltaban unos cuantos días para verla, y el tiempo parecía correr más lento que nunca. Rodé mi cuello para relajarlo un poco pero volví a mirar a Jessica cuando se volvió hacia mí.

"Masen, tus _fans_ solo quieren saber… Eso es todo."

Sonriendo en su dirección, asentí, quitándome mi gorra para pasar los dedos por mi sudoroso cabello y luego me la puse otra vez. "¿Qué quieren saber, Jessica?"

"Solo quieren saber si su banda favorita va a seguir por aquí. Quieren saber si tienen algo que esperar o si esta es la última gira."

"¿Y?" La insté, levantándole una ceja.

"Y…" Se sonrojó un poco. "Quieren saber por qué Masen—uno de los solteros más codiciados del mundo, una de las personas más hermosas del mundo según _People_ , y autoproclamado fiestero—finalmente sentó cabeza… y por qué tan de repente."

Jasper resopló, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y sacudiendo su cabeza. Rose suspiró con impaciencia, y mi hermano puso sus ojos en blanco. Estudié su rostro, y supuse que era la pregunta más importante del año. Ella no sería la única que quería saber, eso era jodidamente seguro.

Apoyando mis manos en el respaldo de una silla junto a la de ella, agaché mi cabeza y la miré a los ojos. "Radiant Eclipse no va ir a ninguna parte. Planeamos estar aquí un largo tiempo. Cómo lo haremos está por verse, pero nuestros _fans_ son los mejores ahí afuera. En cuanto a mí… ya deberías saber que no todo lo que ves es cierto; no todo es lo que parece. Lo que parece repentino para ti fue casi un año para mí. Lo que haga en mi vida personal no es algo que me guste revelar, pero me encontré, llegué a conocer y me enamoré de una mujer increíble. A pesar de lo que la gente pueda pensar, no hay nada solapado en ello, ni se está encubriendo nada. No hay conspiraciones o planes malvados. Es solo mi vida, mi vida _personal_." Me enderecé, manteniendo el contacto visual con ella. "Algunas veces la gente deja atrás las reputaciones que les han sido… _adjudicadas_ , Jess. Algunas veces, a fin de lidiar con todo esto—" agité mi mano alrededor "—la gente tiene que usar una máscara, tienen que representar un papel, y no solo he terminado personalmente con eso, sino también la banda. Nadaremos o nos hundiremos, pero lo haremos con nuestros propios términos."

"¿Puedo citarte con eso?" Preguntó en un susurro.

Riéndome entre dientes, me encogí de hombros, agarrando mi sudadera y poniéndomela. "Sí… por supuesto."

 **~oOo~**

"Toma, Edward," dijo Alice, dándome un par de ganchos cargados de ropa. "¿Cómo está tu voz?"

Riéndome de ella, asentí. "Estoy bien, Alice."

Me sonrió en respuesta, porque mi voz al final del concierto de Portland había preocupado a todos, pero la descansé todo el tiempo que viajamos por Oregón. Estaba tan bien como nueva, o tanto como podía estarlo.

"Solo un concierto más, ¿no es así?" Le pregunté.

"¡Cierto!" Dijo eufóricamente. "¿Dónde está Bella?"

"Va a estar aquí."

Tomé la ropa que me daba Alice y entré al vestidor. Por lo que veía, esta noche íbamos por un toque agresivo. Riendo al ver todo lo negro— _jeans_ negros, sudadera sin mangas negra, y camiseta negra Fender por debajo—me puse todo, poniéndome por último mis Docs. El vestidor principal estaba tranquilo como siempre. Los chicos estaban en varios estados de vestimenta. Jacob estaba al teléfono con Leah, pero solo porque su papá iba a asistir a este concierto. Carrie estaba sentada con Alec en la esquina, los dos acurrucados en torno a la bebé Tia, que se ponía más linda cada maldita vez que la veía. Mike estaba sin camisa, con sus baquetas en mano, usando la suela de goma de su tenis para practicar riffs y redobles. No vi a Jasper, pero podría estar vistiéndose en la ducha.

Tomando una respiración profunda, la dejé escapar lentamente y saqué mi teléfono. Todavía no había mensaje de Bella, así que me puse mis auriculares y salí al pasillo. Emmett se recargó casualmente al final del pasillo con Tony frente a él.

No tuvimos opción más que venir directamente a la arena. Por más que quisiera ir a casa, nos habíamos retrasado para entrar a Seattle. Al autobús de la gira se le reventó una llanta justo antes de cruzar la línea del estado de Washington. La idea me hizo resoplar por lo frustrante que había sido mientras me dejaba llevar por la música, poniéndome en el estado de ánimo que necesitaba a fin de hacer este último concierto.

El ritmo intenso, y los aún más intensos riffs de guitarra, y las voces gritando llenaron mi cabeza al pasearme silenciosamente en el pasillo. Viper's Venom estaba en el escenario, y nosotros seguíamos. Era el último concierto de la gira, sin mencionar el público de nuestra ciudad natal. Era el último concierto bajo Volturi Records. Era el último concierto donde sentía que mi alma pertenecía a alguien más. Pagamos nuestras deudas, cumplimos nuestro tiempo, y joder, habíamos salido victoriosos. No es como si hubiésemos fracasado. Demonios, no. Tuvimos un éxito avasallador. Y tenía fe en mi banda, en Harry y Demetri, y maldita sea, sin duda tenía fe en mi chica, que este próximo paso hacia nuestro futuro con Chainsaw Records sería el mejor hasta ahora. Jasper y yo ya estábamos trabajando en algunas increíbles canciones nuevas.

Sacudí mis brazos, rodando mi cabeza en mi cuello al tratar de calmar mis nervios. Tenía el presentimiento de que Caius asistiría, aunque muy probablemente se mantendría alejado de nosotros. Había sido bastante decente como nuestro representante. Tenía que reconocerle eso. Solo nos dio las entrevistas y sesiones de fotos necesarias sobre la marcha, pero mantuvo la nariz lejos de la mierda personal. Dejó que la banda se vendiera por sí sola, en vez de usar los chismes fabricados. Sin Aro cerca, la gira había estado sin complicaciones, aunque duró demasiado tiempo. Pero lo que estaba reservado se quedó reservado. No había mucho que pudiéramos hacer al respecto, incluso después de su remoción.

La canción cambió en mi iPod, y me giré para caminar hacia el otro lado, deteniéndome ante la vista frente a mí, una sonrisa extendiéndose lentamente por mi rostro al mismo tiempo que me quitaba los auriculares de mis oídos.

"Ángel…" Susurré, y mi chica corrió por el pasillo hacia mis brazos. Envolviéndola por completo, la levanté hasta que la punta de sus tenis apenas rozaban el linóleo del pasillo. "Joder, cariño, te eché de menos," dije entre mi aliento en su cuello, inhalado profundamente su aroma.

"También yo," suspiró, y nos quedamos inmersos en nuestro pequeño capullo por unos momentos. "Edward," dijo ella, apartándose y tocando mi rostro. Su rostro estaba malditamente feliz. "¡Adivina qué!"

Sonriéndole, sacudí mi cabeza y encogí un hombro, pero maldición, no iba a dejarla ir en ese momento. "¿Qué?"

"Usted, señor Cullen, se ha mudado," susurró con complicidad.

"¿Por completo?" Pregunté con una carcajada, besándola cuando asintió. "Maldita sea, cariño," murmuré contra sus labios. "Joder, no estabas bromeando, ¿verdad?"

"Demonios, no. Quería que pudieras solo ir… _a casa_." Dejó caer su frente sobre la mía. "Incluso conduje tu coche esta noche."

"Mmm, mi ángel tenía maldita prisa," canturreé, acariciando su nariz con la mía. "¿Sintiéndote egoísta?"

"Oh, Edward… no tienes idea…"

Me reí diabólicamente, a punto de decir algo sobre egoísmo, casa y camas desordenadas, pero puso sus dedos en mis labios.

"Cuidado, Cullen," me advirtió. "Tengo una sorpresa para ti."

Se retorció para bajarse, y la puse en el suelo, pero se volvió para apuntar hacia el final del pasillo. De pie ahí estaban mis padres, juntos. Estaban tomados de la mano, viéndose más felices y saludables de lo que parecían haber estado en mi boda. Se veían malditamente cómodos, en realidad, vestidos todos casuales y esa mierda para mi concierto.

Emmett estaba sonriendo como un tonto detrás de ellos, y me reí entre dientes, caminando hacia ellos y abrazándolos a ambos.

"¿Se van a quedar?" Pregunté estúpidamente.

"¡Por supuesto!" Mamá dijo con una sonrisa al tocar mi rostro. "Solo queríamos verte antes de tomar nuestros asientos."

Le di a Emmett una sonrisa torcida. "Supongo que tengo que cambiar un poco la mierda."

"Para más que nosotros, hijo," dijo papá con una carcajada, dando un paso hacia atrás para revelar a alguien que no había visto en más de un año.

"Bree," susurré, una sonrisa extendiéndose en mi rostro al ver a la pequeñita que había visto ser llevada en una ambulancia la noche del choque de mi padre.

"¡Masen!" Chilló, corriendo hacia mí.

Me puse de cuclillas para abrazarla, a pesar de que ya estaba por cumplir doce años y había crecido como maldita hierba. Su cabello oscuro seguía largo, casi hasta su cintura, y sanaba ver su dulce sonrisa, y no solo a mí sino también a mi papá.

"¡Mira!" Dijo ella, levantando su brazo derecho. "Ya no tengo el yeso. Pero dejaron que me quedara con él, porque tú y Jasper lo firmaron. ¡Solo me queda la cicatriz!"

Sonriendo, vi el punto diminuto en su muñeca que estaba señalando, donde habían tenido que poner un clavo en su brazo para ayudar a que los huesos sanaran. Cogí su mano y besé su pequeña cicatriz.

"¡Excelente!" Miré a Emmett y le hice un gesto con mi barbilla para que fuera por Jasper. Él iba a querer verla. "¡Has crecido!" La acusé dramáticamente con ojos entrecerrados, y me reí entre dientes cuando se sonrojó y asintió. "Tienes que estar volviendo locos a los chicos," le dije en broma, sonriendo cuando frunció el ceño.

"¡Ni en sueños! ¡Los chicos en mi clase son tontos!" Eso hizo reír a todos a nuestro alrededor, pero ella alcanzó a ver a Jasper detrás de mí y corrió hacia él. "¡Jasper!"

"¡Pequeña! ¿Cómo estás, cielo?" Le canturreó, tomándola en un gran abrazo.

No estaba seguro qué tenía la pequeña Bree, pero Jasper y yo sentíamos la necesidad de consentirla. Tal vez fue por el choque de mi padre. Tal vez fue por el enorme yeso de mierda que había tenido que usar por meses. O tal vez era porque, a pesar de todo el drama en torno a ese choque y el yeso y que yo había afirmado que fue mi culpa, Bree nos amaba incondicionalmente.

Me enderecé, besando un costado de la cabeza de Bella. "Mierda, ahora _de verdad_ tengo que portarme bien," le susurré, lo que la hizo reír entre dientes. Me volví para mirar a mi esposa. "Esto es todo. El último concierto. El fin de la gira, ángel."

Me sonrió, acariciando mi rostro. "Lo sé. Yo… estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Edward," me susurró, asintiendo ligeramente. "Tú has… No cualquiera podría haber continuado con todo lo que tú pasaste el último año, pero… lo hiciste. Y lo hiciste increíblemente bien."

Estaba sacudiendo mi cabeza todo el tiempo que habló en voz baja. "No sin ti, ángel. No hubiera sobrevivido."

"Tal vez, aunque no creo que te des el suficiente crédito, estrella de rock," dijo, sonriendo cuando me reí bajito. "Te dejaremos solo. Sé que necesitas un segundo o dos antes de salir. Voy a sentarme con tus padres, Bree, y el papá de Jake."

"Está bien, cariño. Solo ven a la parte de atrás cuando hayamos terminado."

Asintió, besando mis labios y susurrando que me amaba. Bree me abrazó una vez más, besando mi mejilla, y ahora estaba cargada con un montón de recuerdos—camisetas, pósteres, baquetas, y quién sabe qué más.

Escuché por un segundo para ver en qué parte de su actuación estaba Viper's Venom. Les quedaba una canción o dos, así que me volví a poner mis auriculares para bloquear todo solo por un momento. Subí el volumen, dejándome llevar por la música. Bloqueé la realidad por unos minutos. No había preocupación por el último concierto. No había preocupación por los medios, los paparazzi, la opinión de las masas que no me importaba en lo absoluto. Y no había preocupación porque para cuando se tocara la última nota esta noche, Radiant Eclipse sería responsable de su propio futuro.

Nada de eso importaba, porque nada de ello era imposible de superar.

Subí y bajé por el pasillo, prácticamente con los ojos cerrados. En el escenario, era Masen. Cuando dejara la arena esta noche, volvería a ser Edward. Aunque, poco a poco, empezaba a comprender lo que Bella había tratado de decirme todo este tiempo. Era ambos hombres. Como Masen, era atrevido y descarado, usándolo para entretener. Como Edward, era un hijo, un amigo, un hermano… y ahora, un esposo. Masen era el escudo que protegía todo lo que Edward consideraba importante. Cuando esta noche terminara, nada de eso tendría que cambiar. Podía ser ambos hombres. Y lo haría, a sabiendas que mi ángel estaría ahí a través de todo, porque nos amaba a los dos.

Mi guitarra apareció frente a mí al pasearme una vez más. Sonriendo, me quité mis auriculares, entregándoselos a Tanya junto con mi iPod.

Marcus, que salió al pasillo con ella para darme mi guitarra, me devolvió la sonrisa, y estaba callado como siempre, pero me dio una palmada en el hombro, diciendo, "Ha sido una buena gira, Masen. Llámame cuando estés listo para la próxima."

"No usaría a nadie más para manejar nuestras giras, Marcus," le juré, dándole un apretón a su hombro antes de tomar mi guitarra y colocarla a través de mi hombro.

Dándome la vuelta, encaré a mi banda. Como siempre, la multitud estaba electrizante en la arena. Todo el lugar parecía sacudirse, respirar y retumbar con cada aplauso, grito y coro. Provocó que escalofríos bajaran por mis brazos, y por mi espalda. Siempre lo hacía.

"El último," declaré, sosteniendo mi mano extendida, y mis chicos me imitaron, estrellando la suya encima de la mía. "Después de este, somos nosotros. Después de este, estamos por nuestra cuenta."

"Después de este," Jasper añadió con una sonrisa perezosa, "¡Joder, nadie puede detenernos!"

"Lo mismo digo," Jacob dijo alargando las palabras.

"¡Hagámoslo!" Gritamos, volviéndonos para seguir a Marcus por los pasillos hacia el escenario.

Las luces se habían apagado, y esa sensación de exaltación que se arrastraba por la piel se apoderó de nosotros. Jake comenzó a saltar sobre la punta de sus pies. Mike rodó su cabeza sobre sus hombros, sacudiendo sus brazos para soltarlos. Alec estaba callado al pasar su peso de un pie al otro, con sus ojos cerrados. Y Jasper se aferró a mi cuello en un brusco abrazo.

"Nuestra ciudad, Masen," dijo en mi oído al mismo tiempo que las luces, láseres, y el estruendo llegó al extremo. "El último concierto de esta infernal gira de mierda. Maldición, vamos a darles todo."

Asentí, dándole una palmada en la espalda y saltando de un pie al otro. Mike, Jake y Alec corrieron al escenario cuando los presentaron. Jasper fue el siguiente, y el público era una locura. Me hizo sonreír, me hacía feliz que termináramos la gira en casa, y hacía que me hormigueara la piel con el deseo de darles un buen concierto, a pesar de que tenía que cambiarlo un poco. Lo último me hizo resoplar, pero cuando dijeron mi nombre, no había nada como el sonido que estalló de la audiencia.

Al salir corriendo al centro del escenario, lo asimilé todo. Todo ello. Cada grito, cada coro con mi nombre, y el estruendo de la música que los chicos comenzaron a tocar. Pero un coro comenzó a adueñarse de toda la arena. Bajando la vista a la sección VIP, vi a mi familia, a Bree, al papá de Jake, pero sobre todo, vi a mi esposa, mi ángel, mi puta salvación. Y estaba coreando junto con ellos, con una chispa de amor y felicidad en sus ojos oscuros.

 _Bienvenido a casa. Bienvenido a casa. Bienvenido a casa._

Sonriéndole a Jasper, que se estaba riendo al tocar los riffs de apertura, pasé mi lengua por mi labio inferior antes de acercarme al micrófono.

"¡Seattle, Washington!" Grité, olvidando todo lo de mi voz. Podían quedarse con ella esta noche. "¡Demonios, sí, estamos en casa!" Declaré, mirando a mi esposa a los ojos cuando el lugar estalló en aplausos. "¡Nunca había estado más feliz de estar en un lugar en toda mi maldita vida! ¡¿Están listos para rockear?!" Pregunté, sonriendo mientras me alejaba del micrófono y colocaba mis dedos en la guitarra.

Con un salto, la pirotecnia estalló ardiente y brillante, dando inicio al último concierto de la gira, y que representaba el inicio de una nueva vida, donde iría a casa con mi esposa, mi ángel. Representaba libertad y amor. Y estaba ansioso por comenzarla.

 **~ooo~MBtM~ooo~**

* * *

 **(1) He estado lejos**

 **Buscando una razón,**

 **Encontrando otro objetivo.**

 **He navegado los mares**

 **Luchado con muchos de mis demonios,**

 **He buscado a dioses en los cielos.**

 **He estado en el infierno,**

 **Donde muchos han tenido que sufrir,**

 **He mirado al diablo a los ojos.**

 **Recorrí muchos caminos para ver ídolos antiguos,**

 **Y encontré las grandes puertas de fuego.**

 **Tuve muchas tormentas cuestionando mi convicción,**

 **Dándole a ejércitos razón para levantarse.**

 **El verdugo busca huesos que pueda apropiarse,**

 **Mientras escapo en la noche,**

 **Pelear o huir.**

 **Vivir otra vez,**

 **Todos los caminos terminan,**

 **Estaré en casa.**

 **Cuida tu luz,**

 **Porque esta noche,**

 **Estaré en casa.**

 **Escapé la lluvia de morteros calculados,**

 **Luego bebí la sangre de un rey.**

 **La lluvia del desierto se ha llevado las direcciones**

 **Los ángeles me han buscado,**

 **Eso parece.**

* * *

 _ **¡Por fin terminó la gira y su contrato con Volturi Records! Aunque ya no tenían contacto con Aro, es obvio que ellos deseaban volar y forjar solos su futuro, bueno, con la ayuda ahora de Chainsaw Records. Y Edward estaba ansioso por volver con su esposa, ya se imaginarán como será ese encuentro después de algunas semanas separados siendo recién casados *menea sus cejas* Pues solo falta el epílogo y un outtake, y no se preocupen, que Deb termina con un cabito suelto por ahí, porque Heidi y James ya recibieron los suyo, creo que falta un pequeño encuentro con Aro. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y les prometo que no tardaré mucho con el siguiente, claro que me caerían mal algunas porras suyas con sus reviews, así que usen el cuadrito de abajo y díganme qué les pareció el capi.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: FreyjaSeidr, Vrigny, Techu, Tecupi, Noelia, aliceforever85, dushakis, JessMel, Nancy, Maribel, Merce, Pera l.t, Antonia, Sther Evans, BereB, Madriguerita, Laliscg, Paola, ELIZABETH, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, SharOn, Adriu, YessyVL13, alejandra1987, Lady Grigori, Fran Ktrin Black, beakis, Shikara65, PRISOL, Ericastelo, Gibelu, Sheei Luquee, lady blue vampire, kaja0507, Cary, Brenda Cullenn, saraipineda44, johanna22, maries24, Liz Vidal, freedom2604, Maryluna, EllaesCM, ginnicullenswan, Milh Llop, Belli swan dwyer, bbluelilas, Alma Figueroa, Manligrez, myaenriquez02, Klara Anastacia Cullen, debynoe, erizo ikki, Say's, patymdn, tulgarita, solecitopucheta, rjnavajas, Lorenitta22, glow0718, Gabriela Cullen, Pili, krisr0405, Bones1995, injoa, rosycanul10, Sully YM, Mafer, Yoliki, lagie, LicetSalvatore, lizdayanna, Tata XOXO, andyG, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos.**_


	27. Epílogo – Damas y caballeros

_No puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la historia es,_ _ **Drotuno**_ _, yo solo traduzco._

 **Y como siempre le doy la bienvenida y le agradezco a mi compañera de armas, mi querida Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por ayudarme a mejor la calidad de mis traducciones.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27 – Epílogo – Damas y caballeros**

 _Ladies and gentlemen please_ _ **(1)**_

 _Would you bring your attention to me?_

 _For a feast for your eyes to see_

 _An explosion of catastrophe_

 _Like nothing you've ever seen before_

 _Watch closely as I open this door_

 _Your jaws will be on the floor_

 _After this you'll begging for more_

 _Welcome to the show_

 _Please come inside_

 _Ladies and gentlemen_

 _Do you want it?_

 _Do you need it?_

 _Let me hear it_

 _Ladies and gentlemen_

 _Ladies and gentlemen good evening_

 _You've seen that seeing is believing_

 _Your ears and your eyes will be bleeding_

 _Please check to see if you're still breathing_

 _Hold tight cause the show it not over_

 _If you will please move in closer_

 _Your about to be bowled over_

 _By the wonders you're about to behold here_

" _Ladies and Gentlemen"—Saliva_

 **EDWARD**

Frotando la toalla sobre mi cabeza después de ponerme unos _jeans_ , me recargo en el tocador en las duchas. Mis oídos seguían zumbando y mi garganta se sentía como si hubiese tragado fibra de acero, pero mi alma se sentía… ligera. El último concierto bajo el contrato con Volturi Records había terminado.

Lo asimilé por un momento mientras frotaba mi rostro con la toalla. Cuatro años. Cuatro largos y tediosos, pero exitosos años. Por una milésima de segundo, el pánico comenzó a subir lentamente por mi espalda. Mi banda estaba por su cuenta. Sin una gran compañía discográfica que nos respaldara, no más productores conocedores, no más redes financieras a las qué recurrir… Todo estaba sobre nuestros hombros.

Sin embargo, tan rápido como descendió el pánico, la ira por lo que Volturi Records nos había hecho pasar esos cuatro años comenzó a crecer. Se proliferó, se expandió tanto que el pánico ya no estaba ahí. Cuatro años de pretender ser algo que no era. Cuatro años de hacer malabares innecesarios y humillantes. Cuatro años de luchar para mantener nuestra música pura, intacta y sin que jodieran con ella. Y cuatro años de ese malvado y puto bastardo altivo que conducía un Aston Martin y usaba una cursi cola de caballo.

Aro.

Hizo que nos pusiéramos en riesgo a nosotros mismos, nuestras convicciones, nuestra visión de lo que Radiant Eclipse significaba para nosotros. Tuvimos que luchar, arañar y resistirnos para mantener algunas cosas como las queríamos, pero él siempre parecía arrebatarnos algo. Siempre parecía manipular la situación a fin de conseguir lo que quería.

Esa mierda había terminado.

Lo que provocó que apoyara mis manos en el tocador fue el recuerdo de las lágrimas de mi ángel. Su miedo, su pánico… todo porque ese bastardo creyó que todavía podía manipular, controlar y girar una historia para que el dinero siguiera llegando. Se había atrevido a tocarla, no físicamente sino emocionalmente. Se atrevió a mentirme, a mi banda, diciendo que James era "solo un baterista de estudio", cuando en realidad, ese hijo de puta era su hijo. Y ambos me atacaron, atacaron lo que era más precioso para mí en todo el puñetero mundo… Si hubieran tenido éxito, estaría en prisión porque los hubiese asesinado a ambos.

Todo por el maldito dinero.

Dinero. Esa era su pasión. Y sería la clave de la ruina de Aro. Tal vez había sido "forzado" a retirarse, tal vez había comprado su salida de los problemas, pero el Karma tenía una graciosa forma de abofetear a alguien cuando negociaba con la mierda por demasiado tiempo. Mi libertad de Volturi Records ahora me daba la libertad de tal vez… solo tal vez ayudarle un poco al Karma. Sería necesario tiempo y paciencia, pero podía esperar. Podía estar atento a ello. Y sabía quién me ayudaría.

Mis ojos bajaron a mis manos apoyadas en el tocador, mi dedo anular izquierdo tatuado captó mi atención. No pude contener la sonrisa en mi rostro. Estaba en casa. Había terminado con la gira más larga que había hecho, e iría a casa… con mi esposa.

Escuché el clic de la puerta, y brazos cálidos rodearon mi cintura por detrás al mismo tiempo que labios tocaban mi omóplato.

"Escuche, señora… mi esposa está justo afuera," siseé dramáticamente.

Bella se partía de la risa, mordisqueando mi tatuaje de clave de sol con las alas de un ángel. "Cierra la boca, Edward."

Riéndome entre dientes, me di la vuelta en sus brazos, recargándome en el tocador. Ella dejó un risueño beso en mi pecho antes de mirarme a los ojos. Llevé su mano a mis labios, mostrándole mi amor al interior de su muñeca, a esa E minúscula, y luego le mostré a su dedo anular el mismo amor.

Dejé un beso en sus labios, sonriendo al hacerlo. "Eres una increíble alegría a la vista, ángel."

Murmuró, besándome otra vez, pero se apartó. "Te he echado de menos."

"Yo también."

Frunció el ceño, volviéndose para alcanzar mi taza de té. "Bebe, cariño. Tu voz está bastante destrozada."

Asintiendo, hice lo que me pidió. Tanya prácticamente había mantenido lista una remesa constante desde San Francisco. Me bebí de un trago lo que estaba ahí antes de volver a dejar la taza sobre el tocador.

"Estaré bien en unos días. Lo prometo. Se podría decir que me volví un poco loco allá afuera esta noche, pero siempre lo hago en los conciertos en casa."

Me sonrió y asintió. "Estuvo excelente. Bree se fue como a la mitad… me dijo que la despidiera de ti."

Sonriendo, pasé una mano por mi cabello todavía húmedo. "Verla fue… bueno. ¡Ha crecido tanto!"

Bella se rio entre dientes. "Te quiere. También quiere a Jasper, pero… creo que tal vez mi hermano es su nuevo favorito."

Riendo, me encogí de hombros. "Él es más joven. Tiene sentido. Notamos que él ha atraído a algunos _fans_ más jóvenes."

Bella simplemente asintió pero lentamente volvió a rodearme con sus brazos. "Oh, y tus padres dijeron que nos llamarán en la semana."

Murmuré que la había escuchado y dejé besos en la cima de su cabeza, "Ángel, estoy listo para irme a casa."

Asintió, apartándose lo suficiente para que pudiera plantar besos en sus labios. "Entonces, vayamos a casa."

Le di una nalgada a su dulce trasero en esos _jeans_ apretados, sonriendo cuando la hizo chillar, y luego alcancé mi camiseta. Cogiendo mi chaqueta de cuero, la colgué sobre mi hombro, envolviendo mi brazo libre alrededor de Bella. Salimos al vestidor principal para ver a todos casi listos para irse. Jasper y yo hicimos planes para reunirnos en las siguientes semanas, como lo hicieron Bella y Mike. Todo eso se convirtió en una enorme invitación para una gran fiesta, que muy probablemente terminaría siendo en casa de mi hermano.

El área detrás del escenario estaba más concurrida que lo normal, simplemente porque era el último concierto. Nos despedimos de Marcus, el personal de la gira, y nos abrimos paso entre los que tenían pase detrás del escenario. Rose se aseguró de avisarle a Marcus que nuestras guitarras e instrumentos necesitaban ir al depósito, pero sabía que con el tiempo serían trasladados a Chainsaw Records cuando la renovación estuviera completamente terminada.

Tony me encontró en el pasillo, dándole a Bella sus llaves. "Lo moví a la parte de atrás y puse tus cosas dentro, Mase."

Sonreí y le agradecí, atrayéndolo en un rudo abrazo con un solo brazo. "Gracias, hombre. Disfruta el descanso, Tone. Te lo has ganado."

Me sonrió, abrazó a Bella, y se inclinó hacia el beso que le dio ella en su mejilla.

Pareció una eternidad desde que me senté detrás del volante de mi maldito coche, pero cuando Bella y yo entramos, todo mi ser se estremeció un poco por el hecho de que al fin estaba de vuelta. El estrés, la tensión en mis hombros, todo comenzó a desvanecerse.

Con cuidado maniobré para salir del estacionamiento y a la calle. Después de cambiar velocidad, llevé la mano de Bella a mis labios, disfrutando del cómodo silencio. Mis oídos seguían zumbando, mi piel todavía hormigueaba por el concierto, pero no había nada como estar con Bella después. Nada. Podía calmarme con más facilidad en su presencia, aunque la adrenalina que seguía recorriendo mi cuerpo la deseaba como nunca antes. Sin embargo, la necesidad de llegar a casa lo superaba todo.

Deseaba a mi esposa en nuestra casa. Nuestra. Mientras Masen quería parar el coche y tomarla en el asiento trasero de mi coche. Edward quería cargar a su novia por el umbral del departamento en el que ella había trabajado con tanto maldito esfuerzo mientras no estaba. Me recordé preguntarle quién le había ayudado, pero no era importante en este momento. Entrando al callejón a un lado de lo que solía ser Charlie's Pub, estacioné junto al coche de Bella. Había un mínimo necesario de paparazzi al otro lado de la calle, aunque se pusieron en marcha.

Apagando el motor, me volví para ver a Bella, cuya cabeza se había girado en mi dirección pero descansaba en el asiento del coche.

"¿Estás callado por tu voz? ¿O por algo más?" Preguntó.

Riéndome entre dientes, me acerqué y besé sus labios. "Tal vez la estoy guardando para decirte palabras sucias una vez que entremos."

Su sonrisa era ridículamente adorable. "Bueno, ¡ _eso_ suena divertido!" Dijo bromeando pero levantó su mano para pasar sus dedos por mi cabello. "Quiero mostrarte lo que he hecho… y no solo en el departamento."

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba al escuchar eso, y estudié su rostro. Al parecer ella necesitaba esto, así que asentí. "De acuerdo, entonces muéstrame, ángel."

"Sé que quieres estar dentro, pero…"

Besé sus labios. "Muéstrame, Bella."

Sus ojos se iluminaron, y estiró su mano hacia la puerta del coche. Los dos ignoramos los silbidos de los paparazzi en la acera, y Bella sacó las llaves para abrir la puerta trasera de lo que solía ser su bar. Ya no había una gota de licor en el lugar. Miré alrededor a lo que solía ser la cocina o bodega, y todo había desaparecido. Ahora era una sala de descanso—con una mesa larga y sillas desplegables, un refrigerador, un microondas, y una cafetera.

Me hizo pasar por la puerta de vaivén, y me paré en seco. Había visto fotos durante todo el proceso de renovación. Vi donde una parte de la barra había sido cortada y cerrada. Vi mesas del bar ser botadas, alfombra ser arrancada, y las paredes cubiertas con el material que absorbe el ruido. Demonios, incluso había ayudado a Jasper y Harry a decidirse por algo del equipo de grabación, pero al verlo ahora, sacudí mi cabeza despacio.

" _Wow_ …" Susurré, mirando la consola de cuarto de producción y luego el cuarto de grabación por la ventana.

El escenario original seguía ahí, pero estaba integrado a todo el cuarto insonorizado. Todo había sido lijado y restaurado, micrófonos estaban en varias partes, y la vieja cortina roja había desaparecido por completo. Ya había instrumentos dentro—un piano, guitarras, batería—pero el lugar era lo bastante grande para todo el equipo de Radiant Eclipse… y algo más.

"Esa mierda es increíble," dije de nuevo entre mi aliento, pasando por la puerta y sobre el escenario de grabación.

La risa de Bella era suave y dulce, y sentí su mano en la mía, tirando de mí hacia otra puerta—una puerta que no había existido antes. Se añadió una pared para separar el estudio de la puerta principal—básicamente un mostrador de recepción—pero lo que le habían hecho era nada menos que impresionante. Estanterías cubrían una pared, y estaban llenas de premios y trofeos, todos de mi colección. A su lado estaban todos los logros de Chanisaw Charlie y unos cuantos de Harry. Había colgados unos pósteres de mi banda y del padre de Bella. La pared detrás de un elegante y moderno escritorio estaba cubierta de discos de oro y platino—de Radiant Eclipse y de Charlie a cada lado—y en medio estaba un nuevo letrero.

 _Chainsaw Records_

El letrero era sencillo, en blanco y negro, el tipo de letra parecida a la escritura manuscrita de alguien, pero era perfecto.

"Pensé que… tal vez… tus premios y esas cosas podían quedarse aquí. O sea, tú también eres dueño parcial de esto," dijo sin parar, y podía ver que estaba nerviosa. "No es que no los quisiera arriba, es solo que… pensé… Aunque, no había mucho espacio cuando empecé a mudar tus cosas."

Esperé hasta que me miró a los ojos nerviosa. "Esto es… exactamente como me había imaginado esta mierda, Bella. No te estoy jodiendo."

Sonrió, dejando escapar una risita. "¿Sí?"

"Oh, joder sí…" Asentí, mirando alrededor de la recepción otra vez. Todo olía a nuevo—nueva alfombra, nuevos muebles, pintura nueva. "Si este lugar luce así de bien, maldita sea, ni siquiera puedo imaginarme cómo se ve nuestra casa."

Su respiración se atoró en su garganta con la palabra casa, y sus ojos se aguaron un poco. "Mierda, estás en casa… necesito asimilar eso."

"Aw, ángel," le dije con una risita comprensiva. "Ven aquí," le susurré, atrayéndola a mí y presionando mis labios en el tope de su cabeza. "En el momento que empiece a volverte loca, entonces lo 'asimilarás' oficialmente."

Bella soltó una risita en mi pecho, pero sus brazos me acercaron más. La abracé con fuerza, meciéndola un poco mientras mi mente seguía dando vueltas por lo espléndido que había resultado este estudio. Podía imaginarnos volando el techo de este lugar, escribiendo, creando, y teniendo éxito.

Dejando un beso en su cabeza, arrastré mis labios hacia su oído. "¿A casa?"

"Sí," dijo, asintiendo y apartándose un poco, y besé sus labios.

"Sí," concordé y luego la llevé de vuelta por el lugar hacia la puerta al callejón.

Ella activó la alarma y cerró la puerta, luego me ayudó a sacar mis maletas del coche, optando por cargar la guitarra.

Por alguna extraña razón, mi corazón martillaba en mi pecho, no muy diferente a la primera vez que tuvimos sexo. Me sentía inseguro y nervioso, como si estuviera parado a la orilla de un precipicio a punto de saltar, porque de verdad, todo esto del matrimonio estaba a punto de volverse verdaderamente … _real_. Una cosa era estar en la gira, pero otra era vivir, dormir y comer juntos todo el tiempo, todo bajo un mismo techo.

Llegamos al rellano frente a su puerta, y ella dejó la guitarra en el suelo para quitar el seguro de la puerta.

"Ángel, espera…" La llamé en voz baja, colocando mi mano sobre su hombro. "Solo… no te muevas, ¿de acuerdo?"

Me miró como si estuviera loco, pero a prisa puse la guitarra dentro de la puerta, recargándola contra la pared de la cocina. Arrojé mis maletas a la cocina, solo para agarrar a mi chica. Tomándola en mis brazos, sonreí al escuchar su chillido de sorpresa.

"Dame el gusto, ángel."

Sus brazos en seguida rodearon mi cuello, y su rostro estaba adorablemente divertido al mismo tiempo que se reía de mí. "Tu rostro está muy rojo, Edward…"

"Cierra la boca, Bella," le dije con una carcajada. "Yo solo… déjame seguir algunas tradiciones, ¿de acuerdo?"

Lo que me encantaba era que nada cambiaba entre nosotros. Ninguna cantidad de tiempo de separación o distancia podía detener ese flirteo tonto de mierda que había estado desde que derribé a la pobrecita esa trascendental noche mientras huía de los medios. Todo seguía siendo igual. Y al patear la puerta para cerrarla detrás de nosotros, la miré y simplemente _supe_ que siempre sería así.

Apenas si podía apartar mis ojos de la hermosa cosita en mis brazos, pero ella me obligó. Presionó sus dedos en mi barbilla para forzarme a mirar el departamento. Mis ojos se ampliaron al ver lo que había logrado. Era nada menos que impresionante.

Ella nos combinó con absoluta perfección—algunos de mis muebles, algunos de ella, sin mencionar unas cuantas cosas nuevas aquí y allá. Había usado estanterías para separar diferentes porciones del enorme espacio abierto, dando la impresión de verdaderas habitaciones. Mi caminadora, libros y música estaban todos en la esquina del fondo, situada en la sala. La recámara estaba dónde siempre la había tenido, pero se veía un poco encerrada con mamparas y, una vez más, estanterías. Habían desaparecido los colores femeninos que tenía, y en su lugar había unos mucho más neutrales. Pero lo mejor era que había tomado mis cosas de cama de arriba y las puso en su cama.

"Dulce Jesús," dije entre mi aliento, sacudiendo mi cabeza cuando admiré todo. "Es como si nos hubieras puesto a ambos en una mezcladora."

Soltó una risita, besando mi mejilla. "Cambia lo que sea que no te guste. Lo único que no pude bajar aquí fue el viejo piano de papá."

"¿Quién… quién te ayudó?" Finalmente le pregunté, manteniéndola en mis brazos mientras deambulaba un poco por ahí.

"Tori y tu mamá. La mayoría de las cosas pudimos bajarlas nosotros solas arrastrándolas. Con las cosas grandes lo hicieron Garrett y tu papá. Demetri y Harry ayudaron un poco." Acarició mi mejilla con suaves besos. "Como diría Tanya… toda tu mierda sigue ahí." Señaló alrededor. " _Jeans_ , camisetas, partituras."

No pude contener la risa que salió de mí. La llevé a la cama, colocándola en medio, solo para cernirme encima de ella. Se veía hermosa y feliz, con su cabello oscuro esparcido sobre el edredón. Empujó mi chaqueta de cuero hasta que me la quité y la dejé caer a un lado de la cama. Su suave toque apenas rozó el tatuaje en mis brazos, siguiendo cada espiral de color.

"No me importa mi mierda, Bella. Todo lo que me importa está justo aquí," susurré, mi frente arrugándose al pensar en lo cierto que era eso. Seguíamos totalmente vestidos, pero quité el cabello de su rostro al no intentar cambiar eso. "¿Estás preparada para esto, ángel?" Pregunté, sacudiendo mi cabeza a lo oscuro que se tornaron sus ojos. "No me refiero a esta luna de miel que todavía te debo… a nosotros. Me refiero a esto…" Hice un gesto entre nosotros y luego alrededor del departamento que se veía fan-putá-stico.

"¿Estás preocupado?" Replicó, levantando sus manos para colocarlas a cada lado de mi rostro.

Riéndome bajito entre dientes, la besé. "No preocupado, es solo que… Es nuevo ahora. Diferente. Todo está a punto de cambiar. Estoy… estoy en casa. Estamos casados. Esta mierda es la mierda real. Es solo que…"

"Lo resolveremos, Edward," declaró, acercando más mi rostro para que pudiera besarme otra vez. "Siempre lo hacemos. Es algo nuevo y diferente y está a punto de volverse muy real. Yo, por mi parte, estoy muy feliz de que hayamos llegado hasta aquí."

Sonriéndole con suficiencia. Dejé que mi frente cayera a la suya. "Eso suena familiar," le dije en broma, porque yo había dicho esas mismas palabras cuando decidió cerrar Charlie's Pub.

Su risita fue suave y muy _sexy_. "Sí, bueno… el hombre que las dijo… Es muy asombroso, y tenía razón. Hemos llegado muy lejos. Y he esperado un maldito largo tiempo para esto… justo aquí."

Sonriendo, no pude evitar moverme sobre ella. Mis manos jugaron con su chaqueta, y ella se incorporó lo suficiente para quitársela.

"Entonces… déjame aclarar esto," le dije con un falso tono serio al mismo tiempo que mis manos no podían dejar de tocarla—sus brazos, sus dedos, bajando por su estómago—al subir un poco su pierna desaté uno de sus tenis. Hice lo mismo con el otro, levantándole una ceja cuando esos tenis dieron un golpe sordo en el suelo. "Sin ropa, ordenando comida para llevar, y básicamente siendo unas… ¿cómo nos llamaste?"

"¡Babosas!" Soltó con una risa adorable mientras empujaba su blusa para tentar el _piercing_ de su ombligo con mi lengua, y mis dientes. Los puñeteros diamantes se veían fenomenales en mi chica. "Me alegra que lo pienses, Edward, ya que tú me los pusiste."

Sonriendo por mi ausencia de filtro verbal, mordisqueé su piel. "Yo lo hice, ¿no es así?"

"S-Sí…" Balbuceó cuando mis dedos se deslizaron por su piel y su tatuaje, empujando su camiseta hasta que tuvo que levantarse para dejar que se la quitara.

Sin dejarme tomar la ventaja, Bella alcanzó mi camiseta, y le siguieron besos caóticos y ropa siendo arrojada a un lado de la cama y mis Docs cayendo con golpes sordos al suelo. Cuando mi ángel estaba desnuda y debajo de mí, no pude evitar darle mi amor a esos _piercings_ jodidamente _sexies_.

"Hola, damas," canturreé, solo para escuchar a Bella resoplar una suave carcajada al mismo tiempo que arremolinaba mi lengua en cada uno de ellos. "Prepárense, chicas. Estoy en casa."

"Mmm," Bella murmuró, atrayéndome a ella. "Sí, lo estás…"

Quería tomarme mi tiempo, amar cada centímetro de ella. Maldición, había echado de menos a mi esposa desde que había subido a ese avión en San Francisco. Quería disfrutar cada parte de ella, desenvolverla como un regalo, muy parecido a cómo lo había hecho la primera vez que hicimos el amor. Pero no sucedió de esa forma.

Las cosas se salieron de control. Nos perdimos en besos intensos y necesitados, gimiendo por caricias y manos que agarraban. Era como si nuestros cuerpos supieran, _joder como si simplemente supieran_ que era el principio de todo—de nuestras vidas, de nuestro matrimonio aún reciente, de nuestro negocio.

Nuestra nueva _normalidad_.

Mi lengua probó tinta, diamantes, y luego pura Bella del espacio entre sus piernas del que nunca podría tener suficiente, pero una vez que dijo mi nombre—mi puto nombre real—subí por su cuerpo a fin de observar ese hermoso rostro suyo cuando finalmente me deslizara muy dentro de ella.

Ella me abrazó con fuerza, nuestros ojos fijos, y justo antes que empezara a moverme, no pude evitar susurrar, "Lo quiero todo, ángel. Esto… siempre. Nosotros."

Bella sonrió, levantando su cabeza para darme un besito. "Yo también. Y estoy ansiosa por que lo resolvamos."

 **~oOo~**

 _ **Cuatro meses después…**_

"Ángel, no lo veo," murmuré al teléfono al empujar la mierda por todas partes en el cajón de la cocina. Hice una mueca al escuchar la lluvia torrencial que salpicaba con fuerza las ventanas. Bueno, era nieve tratando de ser lluvia, cuando en realidad solo era un puto desastre allá afuera.

"Bien, prueba en mi escritorio…"

"De acuerdo." Estrellé el cajón de la cocina y fui a su escritorio. Abrí el cajón del medio. "¡Ah! Lo tengo," exclamé en victoria, sosteniendo la memoria USB que me había pedido. "¿Necesitas algo más mientras estoy aquí arriba, Bella?"

"No, cariño, eso es todo. Estamos por terminar esta página de Facebook de Chainsaw Records. Quería que la vieras antes de lanzarla," me explicó.

Decidimos que una vez que Radiant Eclipse comenzara a trabajar en el estudio, íbamos a dejar que las redes sociales fueran nuestro mejor aliado. Bella iba a manejar la página, usando fotos reales, pequeños videoclips, y publicaría entrevistas y esa mierda. A Rose le encantó la idea, declarando que básicamente podríamos controlar todo lo dicho y hecho sobre nosotros, la banda, y el nuevo álbum con el que nos estábamos tomando nuestro tiempo para armarlo.

Tuvimos unas increíbles vacaciones durante las fiestas. Mi voz estaba descansada, Jasper y yo habíamos trabajado en nueva música, y trasladamos todo el equipo de Radiant Eclipse al estudio. Todos estábamos relajados, pero nos estábamos tomando nuestro tiempo para volver a trabajar. Bella y yo habíamos dividido las festividades entre Renee y Phil y mis padres, a los que les estaba yendo realmente bien. Por el momento, Jacob estaba con su padre y Leah. Lo habían llevado a un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Seattle no solo para pescar sino para ver a algunos de sus familiares. Alec y Carrie, los orgullosos padres, hicieron pequeños viajes durante las fiestas para mostrar orgullosos a Tia a los padres de Carrie en Idaho y a la madre de Alec en Port Angeles. Los únicos que estábamos perdiendo tiempo en el jodido estudio hoy eran Jasper, Mike y yo.

"Genial. Voy para allá," dije, abriendo la puerta de nuestro departamento, pero casi me caigo del rellano cuando algo corrió sobre el tapete. "¡Aw, mierda!" Jadeé, haciendo lo que podía por conservar mi teléfono y evitar caer y romperme el trasero.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Casi…"

Mi voz se apagó cuando alcancé a ver lo que se escabulló por el tapete de bienvenida frente a la puerta. Mi corazón casi se rompió por lo que vi. Hecho un ovillo en una esquina del rellano estaba un gatito mojado y temblando. Era anaranjado con rayas con patas blancas… al menos me imaginaba que eran blancas, porque el pequeño estaba cubierto de lodo y lluvia.

"¿Edward?" Bella dijo por la línea.

"Aw, demonios…" Dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Ángel… ¿eres alérgica a algo?"

Su risa me hizo sonreír, pero su respuesta fue no.

"Bien," susurré bajito, alcanzando la diminuta cosita. "Estaré abajo en un segundo."

Terminé la llamada, guardando mi teléfono en mi bolsillo, y luego cargué el gatito. Comenzó a resistirse, a pesar de que podía caber en la palma de mi mano.

"Tranquilo, tranquilo, chico duro," le dije con una risita. "¡Solo estoy tratando de ayudarte, pequeño!"

Su cuerpecito se estremeció de una forma, que si fuera humano, podía imaginarlo castañeando los dientes. Sus ojos azul verdoso me miraron al darse completamente por vencido. Le eché un vistazo rápido, notando que de hecho, era un él. Además de ser muy joven, parecía estar bien, solo un poco flaquito, sin mencionar muriéndose de frío.

"Vaya," dije con un suspiro. "Vamos a calentarte, ¿está bien?"

Metiéndolo en la parte delantera de mi chaqueta de cuero, entonces subí el cierre para que pudiera secarse y calentarse, sin importarme una mierda mi sudadera y sus patas lodosas. Abrazándolo y subiendo mi capucha, bajé ruidosamente las escaleras y entré por la puerta trasera del estudio.

Harry estaba trabajando con Mike y Jasper en la sala de grabación mientras mi hermano estaba relajado escuchando, pero la risa de Bella y Rose podía escucharse desde la oficina del fondo—la oficina que Bella no había cambiado. De hecho, ese escritorio suyo jodidamente increíble seguía ahí. Ahora habíamos estrenado ese chico malo más de una vez después de filmar el video en Charlie's Pub. Me encantaba ese puñetero escritorio.

Me recargué en la puerta, todavía abrazando al gatito a mi pecho, aunque estaba oculto. Rose, Bella, y Tori estaban viendo la misma _laptop_ , sonriendo y riéndose de lo que sea que estuvieran viendo. Volví a bajar mi capucha cuando Bella levantó la vista de la computadora. Le arrojé la memoria USB, y la atrapó hábilmente.

"Maldita sea, ¿tanto así está lloviendo?"

Asentí, pasando saliva nervioso, porque de pronto quería quedarme con mi mojado amiguito. "Ángel… yo…"

Ahora las tres mujeres me miraban.

"¿Estás bien?" Rose preguntó, sus ojos viendo mi ropa mojada por la lluvia. "¿Decidiste solo quedarte en la lluvia, cuñado?"

"¡No! Yo casi…" Pasé una mano por mi cabello, que de todos modos había conseguido mojarse, a pesar de la capucha. "No importa."

Bella señaló la pantalla. "Tienes que ver estás fotos, Edward. Alguien hizo una manipulación de ti con Heidi, ¡pero es _muy mala_!"

Las chicas estallaron en risitas, pero eso asustó a mi amiguito. Su curiosidad tuvo que ganarle, porque asomó su cabeza por encima de mi cierre. Al menos había dejado de temblar.

"Ven a ver…" Bella añadió pero entonces se detuvo, la más cálida de las sonrisas se extendió por su rostro. "¿Quién es tu amigo?"

Riendo, acaricié la cabeza del pequeño, haciendo que soltara un fuerte y ruidoso ronroneo. "Bueno, estuvo a punto de matarme cuando salí por la puerta de nuestro departamento. Creo que estaba tratando de escapar de la lluvia. Es muy pequeño, ángel…"

Cuando lo saqué de su espacio caliente, se defendió, pero eso solo hizo que las chicas empezaran a darle suaves cariñitos diciendo lo lindo que era. Bella se levantó y caminó hacia mí, extendiendo sus manos.

"Oh, Dios, estás hambriento," le susurró, su nariz arrugándose cuando el pequeñito frotó su rostro en el de ella. Los ojos de ella se clavaron en los míos cuando él se acercó más. Cuando encontró algo así como su lugar feliz en la curva de su cuello justo bajo su cabello, ella soltó un resoplido. "Tu rostro se lee como un libro, Edward." Me quedé callado pero le sonreí con suficiencia cuando sus ojos nunca dejaron mi rostro. Después de un segundo o dos, sacudió su cabeza. "Bien, cariño. ¿Cómo vamos a llamarlo?"

"Um, bueno… yo…" Encogí un hombro, sacudiendo mi cabeza, porque honestamente no tenía idea, pero mi chica llevaba puesta la camiseta de su padre. La misma maldita camiseta que le había arrancado la primera vez que hicimos el amor, por lo que la palabra, "Fender", salió de mi boca sin problema, pero sentí mi rostro calentarse por la razón detrás de ello.

Las chicas se rieron, pero Bella lo hizo entre dientes, pasando una mano por el lomo del gatito al mismo tiempo que bajaba la vista hacia su camiseta, solo para levantarme una ceja sensualmente letal. "Fender, será."

Tori se rio entre dientes, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Voy a comprar algo de comida para él cruzando la calle. ¡Pero ustedes dos están a cargo de su arenero y demás!"

Sonriendo, asentí. Ella había aceptado la oferta de Bella como recepcionista para Chainsaw Records, aunque Garrett había encontrado otro trabajo de barman cerca de su ahora prometida, Maggie.

"De acuerdo, muy bien," le dije mientras se levantaba de su asiento, y me volví otra vez hacia Bella. "¿Estás segura?"

"Veamos…" Dijo, pero podía ver su expresión burlona. "Se ve miserable, es adorable y prácticamente provocó que te rompieras el trasero. Suena familiar. ¿Quizás deberíamos llamarlo _Masen_?"

Riendo, mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás. "Que graciosa, Bella. No. Fender funciona bien."

Me sonrió. "Eres demasiado adorable, Edward. Lo juro. Pero tenemos que ponernos a trabajar, con nuevos miembros de la familia o no. Mañana lo llevaremos con el veterinario para que lo examinen, ¿está bien?"

"Solo no dejes que le ponga Ozzy. ¡Llamó así a su pez, y juro por Dios, esa cosa no duró ni un mes!" Dijo Rose, sonriendo cuando la fulminé con la mirada. "¡¿Qué?! ¡Es cierto!"

Desafortunadamente, tenía razón. Encogiéndome de hombros mientras colgaba mi chaqueta, me senté frente a la computadora, tomando el lugar de Tori junto a Bella. "Muy bien, ángel… muéstrame lo que están haciendo."

El feliz ronroneo de Fender era ruidoso, lo que nos hizo sonreírle a Bella cuando sacó una toalla que quedaba de los días del bar. Lo acicaló delicadamente, limpiando sus orejas, su cara y sus patas mientras el pequeño movía sus patas. Manteniendo la pequeña toalla a su alrededor, lo colocó en su regazo, y él procedió a terminar el trabajo de limpieza por su cuenta.

"Prácticamente lo mismo que hizo contigo," Rose declaró con sarcasmo, apuntando un dedo en mi dirección.

A pesar de que su declaración era cierta, le mostré el dedo medio al mismo tiempo que Bella se rio bajito. Fulminando a Rose con la mirada mientras ella se partía de la risa, sacudí mi cabeza. Unos dedos agarraron gentilmente mi rostro, forzándome a mirar a mi esposa.

"Ningún callejero va a ser jamás tan lindo como tú, cariño," me canturreó, haciendo que resoplara una risita, pero besé sus labios. "Aunque, él está malditamente cerca." Se echó a reír, besándome con brusquedad antes de señalar hacia la pantalla. "Mira…"

La foto en la computadora era espantosa. Alguien había estado drogado o jodidamente borracho cuando decidieron hacerlo. Éramos Heidi y yo, pero era tan mala que nadie se creería esa mierda. Sin mencionar que mi anillo de bodas tatuado era claramente visible en mi mano.

"Pfft…" Me burlé, rodando los ojos. "¡Mierda, tengo los ojos viscos!"

Las chicas se rieron pero se deshicieron de la foto. Sin embargo, fue Rose la que explicó en lo que habían estado trabajando.

"Presta atención, tonto," dijo Rose con un suspiro, sonriéndome con suficiencia, pero señaló hacia la pantalla. "En vez de que tú y los chicos en realidad se hagan páginas de Facebook y cuentas de Twitter, pensamos que sería más fácil si publicamos noticias actuales de los miembros de la banda, las giras, presentaciones, y el nuevo álbum vía Chainsaw Records. A fin de que sea justo, haremos lo mismo con todos los que graben aquí, pero obviamente, ustedes serán los más famosos."

"De esa forma," Bella añadió, pero hizo una pausa, sus dedos pasando por la cabeza de Fender. Sus ojos estaban cerrados como si esa mierda fuera lo mejor en el maldito mundo, lo que yo sabía a ciencia cierta que se sentía como el cielo. "De esa forma, voy a ser yo la que controle lo que la gente sepa, ya sea personal o asuntos de la banda. Estoy muy consciente de lo que a ustedes les gusta que esté ahí afuera y lo que no, así que… con esto lo mantendremos bajo control. Pero…" Levantó un dedo. "Será una herramienta de mercadotecnia realmente increíble. ¿Ves?"

Mirando la pantalla mientras ella se desplazaba hacia abajo, podía ver que había vínculos para comprar nuestras cosas—CD, camisetas, y eventualmente boletos de conciertos. Había lugares para fotos, videos, y futuros chats en línea con artistas destacados con los que grabemos. Sin mencionar muestras de lo pasado, que estaba vinculado a Volturi Records por necesidad legal.

Pensando en ello, murmuré, "A esto te referías, ángel." La miré. "Cuando estábamos de gira… dijiste que deberíamos dejar que los _fans_ hicieran el trabajo, que deberíamos complacerlos a ellos. Es… es esto, ¿verdad?"

"Exactamente," dijo ella con una sonrisa. "Verás, una vez que se publique esta página, Tori se la va a pasar a tu amiguita, Donna. Y en poco tiempo, Donna la distribuirá por todo el mundo. Tendremos seguidores de todas partes. Su página es malditamente popular, sin mencionar que la maneja bien." Dio unos golpecitos con su dedo en la pantalla. "Aquí no estará nada que ustedes no quieran. No más bebida, fiestas, mujeres, mierda de paparazzi. Ustedes pueden comunicarse con sus _fans_ como quieran hacerlo. Darles avances de música nueva, cortas entrevistas de video, darles sesiones de fotos divertidas…"

"Las que tendremos que programar pronto," añadió Rose. "Pero ustedes lo controlan. Bella solo va a encargarse del mantenimiento."

"Sí, no permitiré nada aquí que ustedes no quieran."

Dándole una sonrisa irónica, le dije, "Confío en ti, Bella. Eso no es problema."

"Lo sé, pero no quería que pensaras que sería como la última vez. No te estoy ' _vendiendo_ ' a ti, solo manejando la página."

Me eché a reír, y Rose se me unió. "Uh, no, ángel. Nada podría ser como la última vez, salvo el infierno mismo." Cuando Bella sonrió, agarré su barbilla, besando sus labios. "Hazlo," susurré contra ellos. "Es perfecta. Si alguien en este planeta puede protegernos… _a mí_ , eres tú, cariño."

"Excelente," exclamó Rose, sonriendo y asintiendo. "Ahora, pasando a cosas mayores… voy a programar una sesión de fotos pronto. Todavía no, pero pronto. Probablemente cuando realmente empiecen a grabar. Vamos a hablar todos para decidir qué tipo de _look_ quieren para este álbum, incluso para la próxima gira. Una vez que tenga una mejor idea de eso, podemos decidir si quieren hacerlo aquí o en L.A. o Nueva York."

"Aquí," gemí, agitando mi mano desechando las otras cosas que dijo. "Aquí. Somos independientes, Rosie. Vamos a usar a gente independiente… gente local."

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero no estaba segura…" Cogió su teléfono. "Una cosa más. Milton. Nos ofreció de nuevo sus servicios como director de videos, vas a quererlo."

"Demonios, sí."

"Sí, eso pensé. Le dije lo mismo." Rose sonrió con suficiencia y se levantó de su escritorio. "Muy bien, avísame cómo te fue cuando publiques la página. Voy a vincularla con el sitio web."

Bella asintió, centrándose una vez más en la pantalla, pero sus dedos siguieron jugando con Fender. Rose nos dejó, pero luego Tori volvió, cargando dos gigantescas bolsas de cosas del mercado que está por esta calle.

"¿En serio?" Me reí de ella.

"¡Cierra la boca! ¡Sí, mentí, ¿de acuerdo?!" Sonrió, dejando todas las cosas en el suelo. "Les conseguí todo—juguetes, areneros, arena, comida y tazones para agua y comida. Supuse que pasaría tiempo aquí cuando estén trabajando y luego se iría a casa con ustedes, así que compré cosas para ambos lugares. Y esto… ¡¿Qué tan _fabuloso_ es esto?!" Sostenía un pequeño collar negro, y no pude contener la risa y lo tomé de su mano. "¡Fender es el gatito de una banda de rock! Va a tener que vestirse de acuerdo."

Sonriendo, giré esa cosa en mis manos. Era pequeño, negro, y de cuero, pero tenía pequeños picos alrededor. Era, sin duda, _fabuloso_.

"Oh, mierda sí…" Le arranqué la etiqueta y lo abroché alrededor del pequeño cuello de Fender, asegurándome que no estuviera muy apretado.

Tori le sirvió algo de comida antes de dejar la oficina, y en seguida estuvo hambriento cuando Bella lo puso sobre el escritorio. Viendo al pequeñín devorar su comida mientras traía puesto ese collar era divertidísimo de ver. Se veía como una total contradicción—duro pero diminuto.

Sonriendo en dirección de Bella, asentí. "Demonios, sí… Tiene madera de estrella."

"Edward," ella bufó una carcajada, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Si estás así de orgulloso por un gatito, no puedo imaginarte con un hijo."

Encogiéndome de hombros, deseché ese sentimiento, pero ella lo vio todo en el calor de mis mejillas, y me agarró por detrás de mi cuello, plantando un beso en mis labios de esos que te enrosca los dedos. Fue intenso y posesivo, dulce y ardiente. Quería más. Quería tirar todo del escritorio y tomarla con fuerza, igual que la primera vez que lo hicimos en esta oficina.

"¿Cuándo, Edward?" Susurró, tirando de mí hasta que mi frente cayó sobre la suya. "¿Cuándo?"

"Joder, ángel… no lo sé," apenas si dije entre mi aliento. "Pero cuando lo hagamos, yo… estoy _totalmente comprometido_."

Asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa. "Todavía no. Tal vez… ¿el próximo año?"

"¿Sí?"

"Esto…" Se enderezó un poco en su asiento, haciendo un gesto alrededor. "Esto es lo bastante estresante. Y luego se van a ir de gira. Voto por que sea el próximo año."

Asentí todo el tiempo que estuvo hablando, como uno de esos muñecos que mueven la cabeza, pero era cierto. "Muy bien. El próximo año."

Fender se acercó a la orilla del escritorio, su ronroneo alto y ronco, pero su pequeño maullido nos hizo sonreír entre nosotros y volvernos para verlo. Me dio un cabezazo, usando la ligera barba de mi rostro sin afeitar para rascar el suyo, solo para estrellar su cabecita en la mejilla de Bella. Con esa simple acción, habíamos caído. Fender era oficialmente un Cullen.

 **~oOo~**

 _ **Un mes después…**_

"Edward," escuché desde algún lugar profundo y brumoso. Cuando me rodé, enterrando aún más mi rostro en las almohadas, un suave suspiro y una risita llegaron a mis oídos. "Edward… sé que estuviste despierto hasta tarde escribiendo con Jasper, pero… Jenks está abajo preguntando por ti."

Gimiendo, conseguí abrir un ojo para ver a mi esposa. Maldita sea, era un puto bastardo con suerte. Incluso con _jeans_ y una camiseta de manga larga, era ardiente, hermosa… y deliciosamente _sexy_. Era lo mejor que podía ver al abrir mis ojos por la mañana… o por la tarde, como era en este caso. Sentía mis ojos como si tuviera lija cubriendo mis párpados, y pareciera que apenas me había quedado dormido. Había estado escribiendo con Jasper abajo en el estudio hasta muy tarde.

Un pequeño chillido, un movimiento en la cama junto a mí, y un suave ronroneo provocó que mis ojos se desviaran hacia Fender, que había crecido como la maldita hierba desde que lo encontré. Se estiró en el lado de Bella de la cama, viéndola como si fuera malditamente temprano. El pequeño resultó ser apacible, siguiéndome para todos lados por el departamento y abajo al estudio, pero le encantaba acurrucarse con Bella. Sin embargo, justo ahora, la veía con sus ojos verdes entrecerrados que parecían desafiarla a interrumpir el dulce sueño que habíamos estado disfrutando.

Bella resopló una suave risita. "Como dos malditas gotas de agua. Vamos, cariño. Jenks te necesita."

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo…" Refunfuñé al sucumbir a un muy necesario estiramiento, pero luego abrí los brazos para Bella, que me sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. "Ven aquí, ángel…"

"Oh no," canturreó con una carcajada. "Sé cómo termina esa historia, señor. Contigo… todo adormilado, desnudo y necesitado cuando recién despiertas. Ni en sueños. Porque entonces tengo que llamar abajo y decirle a todo el mundo que se vaya a casa."

Solté una carcajada al mismo tiempo que frotaba mi rostro con mis manos. "Muy bien."

Fue a paso lento, pero al fin estaba levantado y vestido, bebiendo una taza de café que Bella me había dado.

"¿Dijo él qué quería?" Murmuré con la taza en mis labios.

"Solo algo sobre Volturi," dijo, mirando astutamente en mi dirección. "¿Está vigilando a Aro por ti?"

Asentí. "Sí, y también a James, en realidad," respondí en voz baja, volviéndome hacia la cama. "Fender, ¿vienes o qué?"

"¡Miau!" Fue la respuesta que recibí, y vino corriendo con la cola levantada y los ojos muy abiertos. Esa cosa larga y delgada era jodidamente listo; tenía que reconocerle eso.

Bella se rio entre dientes de nosotros, sacudiendo su cabeza al sacarnos del departamento y bajar las escaleras. Una vez que estuvimos en el estudio, Fender salió disparado buscando a Tori, con la que le gustaba jugar cuando ella estaba trabajando. Jenks esperaba con Harry en la oficina de Bella.

"Lamento que Bella haya tenido que despertarte, Masen," Jenks me recibió con esas palabras, pero agité mi mano sin darle importancia, estrechando su mano y asintiendo en dirección a Harry. "Si no hubieses pedido la información, hubiera regresado más tarde, pero este es el momento perfecto."

Me senté en la esquina del escritorio de Bella, esperando escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

"Querías saber cuándo se acercara la liberación de James… Bueno, de hecho, pronto. Y me refiero a esta mañana. Ahora, me tomé la libertad de mantener las órdenes de restricción en este lugar y con tu esposa. Es lo que querías, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, sí. Ninguno de esos cabrones debería acercarse ni un poco a ella." Señalé a Bella, pero mi vista se quedó fija en Jenks. Sabíamos que la liberación de James se acercaba, así que no quería tomar ningún riesgo. A pesar de que sus abogados consiguieron sacarlo por buen comportamiento y tiempo cumplido, James era impredecible y peligroso, sin mencionar estúpido, lo que hace una combinación letal.

"Quería preguntarte si querías que se extendiera a ti."

"Pfft… demonios no. Espero que esos cabrones vengan por mí. Voy a estar un poco más de tiempo en casa, así que… si se sienten ranitas, adelante, déjalos que salten."

Jenks sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Como tu abogado, tengo que advertirte—"

"Estoy consciente," dije con un suspiro, levantándome para pasearme de un lado al otro, y pasé una mano por mi rostro. "No prometo nada."

"Edward," Bella bufó. "No vale la pena que vayas a la cárcel por ellos."

"Nunca sucederá," Jenks le aseguró pero se centró de nuevo en mí. "También me enteré que Aro podría no estar tan… _retirado_ como podríamos pensar."

Mis ojos se entrecerraron. "¿Por qué?"

Harry se sentó hacia adelante, sus codos descansando sobre sus rodillas. "Mis amigos en Slammers lo han visto entrar y salir de ahí, viendo nuevas bandas, nuevos cantantes. Está reclutando otra vez."

La sonrisa que se extendió por mi rostro la sentí malvada, por lo que estoy seguro que así se veía. "Aww… ¿el pago del Aston Martin se acerca?"

"Probablemente," Harry respondió con una carcajada. "La cosa es que… mis amigos querían que le echara un vistazo a una nueva banda. Saben que he estado trabajando con algunos músicos. Creyeron que estaría interesado. Que _Chainsaw Records_ estaría interesado." Le dio énfasis al nombre del sello discográfico, levantándome una ceja. "Una banda de rock. Una joven vocalista. Escuché que es malditamente buena, chico. Pero al saber lo que les advertí de Volturi, pensaron que podría interceptarlo. Mis amigos dicen que Slammers está abarrotado las noches que ella está ahí."

"Eternal Blackness," Bella supuso, y Harry asintió.

Mi cabeza se giró en su dirección. "¿Los conoces, ángel?"

Sacudió su cabeza. "No, en realidad no, pero Mike estaba hablando de ellos. Dice que ella es joven y muy buena." Sonrió con suficiencia, rodando los ojos. "Al parecer, es muy bonita… o 'ardiente' si estás hablando con Mikey."

Sonriendo, asentí. "Bueno, él _está_ soltero otra vez."

"Mm, no me lo recuerdes. Me gustaba Lauren, pero me alegra que mostrara sus verdaderos colores antes de que él hiciera algo estúpido."

Los ojos de Bella se entrecerraron al decir eso, pero tuve que concordar con ella, al menos por el bien de su hermano. Su chica había empezado a ver signos de dólares… y otros hombres cuando Mike no estaba cerca. Él la dejó como un mal hábito. Miré a los ojos a mi ángel, agradeciendo a quién demonios tuviera que agradecerle por ella. Ser el centro de atención provocaba todo tipo de mierda perversa, y no siempre se puede confiar en la gente. Es aún peor cuando está involucrado el corazón. Pero Bella era mi refugio seguro, mi calma en la tormenta, y mi protección contra toda la mierda en este mundo.

Me sonrió con suficiencia, como si pudiera ver lo que estaba pensando, pero luego se centró en Harry. "¿Deberíamos ver esta banda?"

"Podemos. Van a estar de nuevo en Slammers esta noche," le respondió.

"¿Y si Aro está ahí?" Jenks replicó, mirándome. "Sé que te sientes… _insatisfecho_ en lo que se refiere a él, Masen. Yo… simplemente te pido que tengas cuidado. Si su hijo está libre, entonces es posible que vayan estar juntos, aunque si fuera James, estaría jodidamente encabronado. Su papá lo arrojó a los lobos, por decirlo así. Prácticamente, Aro dejó que su hijo tomara toda la culpa de lo que sucedió esa noche con Bella," explicó, levantando su mano cuando abrí mi boca, "y sé que eso no te agrada mucho, chico, pero algunas veces, tienes que dejar que las cosas se desenvuelvan."

Jenks y yo habíamos llegado a un punto muerto en lo que se refiere a Aro y James—aunque más con el primero que con el último. James fue solo un tipo enojado y tonto, guiado por un hombre que era maestro de la manipulación. James había ido a la cárcel, perdió su contrademanda contra Radiant Eclipse cuando lo despedimos y había sido marcado como predador sexual por el resto de su vida. Estaba pagando por lo que le hizo a Bella. Y continuaría pagando por un largo tiempo de mierda… todo por su papá. Aro, por el contrario, había escapado ileso. Fue quemado por los medios, pero al parecer había mantenido un perfil bajo el tiempo suficiente para que sintiera que podía salir arrastrándose de cualquier roca en la que se había ocultado.

Jenks quería esperar el momento adecuado, mientras que yo quería la puñetera retribución por atreverse a asustar a mi Bella, por pensar que podían tocar algo tan precioso para mí que mataría por ella. Finalmente Jenks y yo habíamos dejado de discutir al respecto, porque en realidad, no había mucho que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer. Y estaba malditamente seguro que Jenks adoraba a mi esposa, lo que lo hacía igual de protector. Simplemente trataba de apegarse a lado legal de todo.

Que se joda la mierda legal; yo quería sangre.

Jenks me dio una mirada fulminante de advertencia, y asentí. "Sí, entiendo. Aro se va a joder él mismo con el tiempo, ¿pero cuántos tienen que sufrir hasta entonces?"

"No lo sé, Masen. Honestamente." Suspiró, recargándose en su silla.

Miré a Harry. "¿Tú y Demetri quieren echarle un vistazo a esa banda?"

"Umm, no vas a ir sin mí," Bella habló, fulminándome con la mirada al murmurar sobre Aro y temperamentos y jóvenes vocalistas bonitas y rubias.

Sonriendo, me acerqué y besé su sien. "Silencio, mi dulce ángel. Estoy seguro que he probado que mis gustos van por la línea de las morenas, y específicamente una morena. Y como sea, supuse que irías."

"Oh. Está bien, entonces." Pareció calmarse por un momento pero añadió, "Y Demetri está fuera de la ciudad visitando a sus hijos."

Harry asintió una vez, mirándome. "¿Está noche?"

Lo pensé por un momento y luego asentí. "Sí, esta noche. Al menos, podemos ahuyentar a Aro de Slammers."

 **~oOo~**

Slammers estaba abarrotado cuando por fin entramos al estacionamiento. Jasper, Harry y Mike nos iban a encontrar ahí. Emmett y Rose optaron por viajar con Bella y conmigo. Mi hermano venía por pura curiosidad pero probablemente también por protección. Desde que Bella había creado esa página de Facebook y mi entrevista con la revista _Music Mania_ había salido, los medios estaban callados, y también ayudó que la gente de Heidi por fin había cerrado la puta boca. Al parecer se habían necesitado varios meses, pero mi matrimonio con Bella se había calmado de una puta vez. Éramos noticia vieja… por ahora. De hecho, prácticamente no había visto nada en el último mes o dos, salvo por un actor que rompió con una actriz y un jugador de fútbol que fue arrestado por golpear a otro jugador por alguna mierda. Trataba de no prestar atención a nada de la locura de los chimes.

Harry pensó que sería mejor no decirle a nadie que veníamos. Queríamos ver a esta banda sin la presión de que estuvieran frente a nosotros.

Una vez dentro, nos acomodamos en una mesa que Harry había reservado para nosotros. Ya había ordenado unas jarras de cerveza, y serví un par para Bella y para mí.

El lugar estaba casi lleno de gente de pared a pared, y el escenario ya estaba listo para lo que parecía ser una pequeña banda—una batería, un par de guitarras, y un par de micrófonos. Mike estaba junto a mí cuando finalmente tomaron el escenario, y lo escuché suspirar, a pesar de los gritos y aplausos que se escucharon por el bar.

Sonriendo con suficiencia, lo miré. "¿Estás enamorado de la cantante, hermano?"

"Oh, mierda, ella es _sexy_ … Mira…" Señaló hacia el escenario, y mis cejas se dispararon al ver a la chica.

No es que no fuera bonita—de verdad era _sexy_ —fue su juventud lo que me hizo observarla. Tendría que estar todavía en su adolescencia, con no más de veinte años. Demonios, ni siquiera estaba seguro que tuviera la edad suficiente para beber. No era muy alta, pero era delgada, con su largo cabello rubio con mechas negras por debajo, y sus ojos estaban maquillados de un color oscuro y difuminado. Tenía un _look_ vanguardista, como los chicos que la acompañaban, pero era natural, relajado. Sin embargo, el sonido que salía de ellos era fan-putá-stico. Un sonido pesado con un toque acústico. Su ritmo era bueno y sus letras eran inteligentes, pero tener una vocalista los hacía únicos, diferentes.

Su voz era fuerte, entrenada, pero era estridente, áspera y también bien definida. Ella tocaba una guitarra acústica, trabajándose a los hombres frente al escenario, pero su banda era malditamente talentosa. Con un empujón en la dirección correcta, la canción que estaba interpretando podría estar en la radio sin problema.

Harry parecía estar completamente enamorado de ella. Riendo, me agaché al oído de Bella. "¿Qué piensas, ángel?"

"Creo que es malditamente buena," respondió, encogiéndome sus hombros, solo para besar mi mandíbula. "Pero no soy el genio musical, Edward."

Vi que la banda comenzaba una nueva canción, algo más suave pero no una balada. Entrelazando mis dedos con los de Bella, besé el tatuaje en el interior de su muñeca y luego su dedo anular.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza al escuchar eso, le dije, "Es buena. La banda es buena—joder, realmente buena. Va a ser fácil promocionarla. Creo que Harry está enamorado."

"Ella es hermosa," declaró Bella, y me giré para interpretar su expresión con los ojos entrecerrados, pensando que me estaba probando otra vez, porque ella era la dueña de mi trasero. Su sonrisa fue jodidamente linda. "Tienes permitido decir que es _sexy_ , Edward," mi chica dijo con una carcajada, señalando hacia el escenario. "Sé que me amas, te casaste conmigo. No eres ciego."

Asentí y encogí un hombro al mismo tiempo. Veía algo bonito, pero veía más la juventud y la música en ella. "¿Crees que eso es todo lo que verán?" Le pregunté, besando suavemente sus labios.

"No, no… estoy diciendo que puede funcionar a favor o contra ella. Ser un hombre en este negocio es más fácil que ser mujer, desafortunadamente. Los rumores son más desagradables, las sospechas sucias, y una mujer tiene que ser dura pero femenina y esa mierda. Demasiado dura y te etiquetan como una perra. También es joven, muy…"

"Las chicas duras son _sexies_ , cariño," canturreé en su oído, dándole un mordisco juguetón a su lóbulo. "Por eso me casé contigo." Chupé el dulce punto detrás de su oreja, sonriendo cuando se echó a reír.

Bella se rio entre dientes cuando se echó hacia atrás para mirar mi rostro, pero se detuvo, sus ojos abriéndose al ver algo a mi izquierda. Cuando me volví para mirar, apreté los dientes odiando la cursi cola de caballo que reconocería en cualquier parte. Que me jodan si el bastardo no estaba reclutando otra vez. Reconocería esa mirada en cualquier parte. Él veía signos de dólares en esa pobre chica en el escenario, y de pronto sentí el impulso de interponerme en su camino, tan solo para proteger a la banda en el escenario. Lo conocía; a ella la alejaría de la banda y a ellos los dejaría abandonados en el camino, mientras solo la presionaba a ella. Y todo lo haría mientras llenaba su cabeza de pendejadas.

Aro tenía que haber sentido mi mirada, porque giró su cabeza, clavando su mirada en la mía, envolví a Bella con mi pesado brazo, sonriéndole con suficiencia, porque no tenía permitido estar a menos de treinta metros de ella. Y en este momento, me importaba una mierda quién había llegado primero ahí.

Golpeé el hombro de Harry y luego el de Jasper y el de Emmett, haciendo un gesto con mi barbilla hacia donde Aro estaba sentado. Y estaba solo—sin James, ni Caius.

Rose lo miró astutamente, sus ojos entrecerrándose, solo para volverse otra vez hacia nosotros. "La quiero," declaró con firmeza, señalando el escenario. "Quiero esa banda. Y los quiero antes de que ese diablo le entierre sus garras a en ella."

Harry se rio entre dientes, le dio un largo trago a su cerveza, y se puso de pie. "Déjame averiguar si podemos verlos después de su actuación." Se marchó hacia la barra, sonriendo y estrechando la mano de un tipo detrás de la barra.

"Se supone que ese cabrón no debe de estar a menos de treinta metros de ti, B," Mike dijo con una mueca de desdén, mirando por encima de su hombro y luego de nuevo hacia su hermana.

Bella se encogió de hombros, señalándonos a todos nosotros en la mesa. "Creo que estoy a salvo, Mikey."

Riéndome junto con mi hermano y Rose, besé sus labios. "Esa es mi chica."

Harry volvió con nosotros a la mesa. "Está hecho. Liam va a llevarnos allá atrás cuando termine su actuación."

El resto del _show_ fue igual de bueno. Les haría bien unos cuantos ajustes a algunas canciones, pero sus _covers_ eran fantásticos. Incluso tocaron una canción de Radiant Eclipse, lo que nos hizo sentir orgullosos y esa mierda se escuchó muy bien con voz de mujer.

Un poco antes de la última canción, noté que Aro se había ido. Recorrí con la mirada todo el maldito bar pero no pude encontrarlo. Tenía la esperanza de que hubiera entrado en razón y se fuera, considerando que podría ser arrestado por estar en el mismo lugar que Bella. El lugar comenzó a vaciarse cuando el _show_ terminó, y el amigo de Harry, Liam, vino a la mesa para llevarnos atrás.

Y ahí fue donde encontramos a Aro. Esa rata ya estaba acorralando a la pobre vocalista en el pasillo de atrás, donde parecía que ella salía del baño.

"No puedes imaginar las cosas que puedes hacer, los lugares a los que irías…" Estaba diciendo cuando todos entramos al pasillo desde el bar, todo mientras sostenía su tarjeta de negocios. Sus ojos se ampliaron, y se apartó de ella.

"Chelsea, amor, ellos son…"

"Masen," la chica jadeó, solo para ver a Jasper y Mike. "Jasper… Mike… Están…"

"Es un gusto conocerte," declaré, tendiéndole mi mano. "Ustedes, chicos, son muy buenos. Sorprendentes, en realidad."

"Creo que llegué aquí primero, Masen," Aro dijo con brusquedad.

Chelsea lo miró con una mueca de desdén. Lo despreciaba. "No firmaría con Volturi ni aunque me hicieras una reina. Tu reputación te precede, Aro."

Sonriendo, miré a Harry y luego a Jasper, que estaba más que divertido. La niña era bonita _e_ inteligente, por no decir valiente. Le sería útil. Ya le estaba siendo útil, porque maldita sea, tenía muchos seguidores aquí en la ciudad.

Liam avanzó hacia ella. "Les gustaría hablar contigo y los chicos, Chelsea. En privado," agregó lo último, levantándole una ceja a Aro. "Y si este hombre te está molestando, puedo hacer que Max lo saque."

Miré a Aro, viendo al hombre que había controlado mi vida por tanto maldito tiempo. Vi al hombre que se había atrevido a amenazar a Bella.

"Aro, ¿por qué no te acompaño a tu coche? Deberíamos charlar. Ustedes vayan con Chelsea."

"E… Masen…" Bella titubeó con mi nombre real, muy probablemente por la gente cerca que no conocíamos. "No lo hagas…"

"No tengo nada que decirte, Masen," Aro dijo con brusquedad.

"Oh, pero yo tengo mucho que decirte a ti, hijo de puta," le dije con una sonrisa. "Ya sea que tengamos esta conversación afuera, Aro, o llamo a la policía porque estás violando la orden de restricción de mi esposa. Elige."

El pasillo se quedó en completo silencio mientras esperábamos su respuesta. Cuando asintió, Liam agarró mi hombro. "No hay cámaras al salir por la puerta trasera, Masen. Para que lo sepas," declaró, portando una pequeña sonrisa.

Aro no tuvo mucho tiempo para deliberar. La mano de Emmett se posó pesadamente en su nuca, haciéndolo pasar junto a nosotros y hacia la puerta trasera. Los seguí, pero la mano de Bella sujetó la mía, deteniéndome.

"¡Cariño, no!" Siseó, mirando en dirección a Aro mientras Emmett lo detenía en la puerta. "Él es—"

"Es solo una charla, ángel," argumenté, pero sabía que era una mentira cuando dejó mis labios. "De acuerdo, tal vez más que eso, pero… Debe saber que tiene que mantenerse alejado de ti, de nosotros. Yo no… eres mi esposa, cariño…"

Aro se burló al escuchar la palabra _esposa_ , y los ojos de Bella se entrecerraron peligrosamente en su dirección. Fue justo ahí, justo en ese momento, cuando los dos escuchamos la palabra _puta_ dejar sus labios en un agresivo siseo que ella retrocedió. La gran mano de Emmett apretó la parte de atrás de su cuello, doblándolo un poco, pero mi reacción vino sin pensarlo. Salí por la puerta con mi propia mano alrededor de su cuello, estrellándolo contra el áspero ladrillo del edificio.

"Dilo de nuevo. Vuelve a llamarla así. Maldita sea, atrévete." Apreté con más fuerza con mi mano, haciendo una mueca de desdén cuando no _pudo_ responder. "Llama a mi esposa puta una vez más… Hazlo. Hazlo, y golpearé tu cabeza contra la pared." Lo aparté, solo para estrellarlo en la pared otra vez, pero lo solté. Curiosamente, permaneció de pie. "¡Mierda, no puedo creerlo!" Me burlé, sacudiendo la cabeza al mismo tiempo que pasaba una mano por mi cabello.

Me paseé de un lado al otro frente a él, sintiendo la presencia de mi hermano, pero me di cuenta que vino conmigo para cuidar mi espalda de testigos, no por Aro. Estaba recargado en la pared, sus ojos recorriendo el área trasera del bar.

Deteniéndome otra vez frente a Aro, apunté un dedo hacia su rostro. "Le prometí a tu hermano que si alguna vez te acercabas a mí o a mi banda o a Bella otra vez, te pondría en el hospital. Me dijeron que estabas retirado."

"Desagradecido pedazo de mierda… yo te _hice_." Golpeó el centro de su pecho pero dio un respingo cuando no solo yo di un paso al frente, sino también Emmett. "Joder, yo te hice alguien famoso, bastardo."

"No, me hiciste algo que no era. Mi música… la música de mi banda… nos hizo famosos. Y no estaríamos aquí si te hubiéramos escuchado. En cada puñetera oportunidad, seguías presionándonos con tu mierda. Cuatro años de mentiras y abriéndonos paso a rasguños y arañazos en cada álbum solo para conservarlo como nuestro. Cuatro años de pendejadas. Y ahora… terminó."

Aro se movió, y lo detuve con una mano firme en medio de su pecho. Gruñó cuando su espalda encontró el implacable ladrillo detrás de él.

"Lo hice todo. Terminé todo lo que firmamos en ese contrato, pero no había una puta oportunidad de que volviéramos a firmar contigo. No después de lo que tú y James hicieron. Debería matarte por siquiera acercarte a ella." Mi labio se enroscó por el odio. "Y me doy cuenta que bajo esa horrible cola de caballo de mierda tuya, todo tenía cierto sentido retorcido." Di golpecitos con dos de mis dedos en el centro de su frente una, dos, tres veces. "Incluso tu propio hermano estaba asqueado de ti. Esto es lo que va a pasar, Aro. En cada bar, club y pequeño lugar de _shows_ al que asistas, me aseguraré de que la banda o el cantante se le advierta que se mantenga alejado de ti. ¿No vas a retirarte? Entonces nos aseguraremos que no ganes otro centavo de la escena musical de Seattle. Ni un puto céntimo."

"No puedes—"

"¡Lo _haré_!" Grité. "He tocado en todos ellos, Aro. Toqué en todos ellos antes de que te inmiscuyeras en mi vida, y si tengo que tocar en ellos de nuevo para mantenerte alejado, lo haré. Todavía conozco a los dueños, pendejo. Además… los medios funcionan para todos, compañero," le dije con una risa burlona. "Todo el mundo sabrá que eres un pedazo de mierda, que usaste a tu hijo como chivo expiatorio, que engañas, mientes y manipulas. Y lo haría sin siquiera levantar un dedo… Ni siquiera voy a romper el contrato de confidencialidad." Me reí en su cara. "Pero la próxima vez que veas a mi esposa, será mejor que corras cabrón."

"Esa perra te arruinará," siseó, empujándome hacia atrás.

Mi puño voló antes de que Emmett pudiera moverse, antes de que Aro siquiera parpadeara. Le dio al bastardo perfectamente en la cara, dando un satisfactorio chasquido cuando se rompió su nariz. Emmett estaba sobre mí, tirando de mí, pero sonreí en la cara de Aro cuando sus rodillas finalmente se doblaron.

Agachándome frente a él, sonreí al ver el hilillo de sangre saliendo de su nariz. "No, Heidi me hubiera arruinado, considerando que estaba durmiendo con tu hijo… y probablemente también contigo, ¿cierto?"

Era una simple conjetura de mi parte, en realidad. Parecía encajar, como si hubiera sido algo que él haría para tener ventaja. Cuando sus ojos se ampliaron, suspiré porque mis sospechas eran ciertas.

" _Wow_ , eres… ¿Lo sabe tu esposa, Aro?" Me eché a reír, sacudiendo mi cabeza e irguiéndome frente a él. "¿Qué tal James?"

"Creo que James ya lo sabe, hermano," Emmett dijo con una risita, dándome una palmada en el hombro y señalando hacia la puerta del bar.

"¡Voy a demandarlos a todos!" Aro refunfuñó.

James era un borrón al salir por la puerta, y resonó otro golpe al rostro de Aro a nuestro alrededor. Él se alzaba imponente sobre su padre con los puños cerrados. "Qué lástima, _papá_ ," escupió, con su labio enroscado. "Parece que te tropezaste y caíste, apostaría a que nadie vio nada… ¿Tú que dices, Mase? ¿Em?" Preguntó, sin apartar la mirada de su padre.

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba, mirando a Emmett, que estaba parado como si esperara que James se volviera hacia nosotros. No se movió de estar frente a Aro pero giró su cabeza hacia nosotros.

"Sé que se supone que no deberíamos a estar a menos de treinta metros de Bella. No vamos a quedarnos. Así que… no necesitan llamar a la policía. He visto suficiente de ellos, gracias a este pendejo. ¡Váyanse!"

Emmett sujetó mi hombro para llevarme dentro, pero vi como James manejó a su padre con rudeza, empujándolo hacia un costado del edificio y hacia el estacionamiento.

"No me sorprendería si Aro termina en un cartón de leche," murmuró Emmett, sonriendo con suficiencia cuando di un ligero resoplido y sacudí mi cabeza.

De repente, suspiré profundo. Fue de alivio, porque se levantó algo malditamente pesado que había estado demasiado tiempo sobre mis hombros. También fue un suspiro de lástima. Sentí lástima por ellos; no que cambiara mi odio por ellos, pero simplemente eran un puto desastre—Heidi, James y Aro. Y a partir de ese momento, podían quedarse el uno con el otro. Podían revolcarse juntos en su miseria. Pero había sido en serio lo que dije… le contaría a todo escenario en Seattle de Aro Volturi, tan solo para que no ganara otro centavo.

Me volví para volver a entrar, y fue entonces que vi a mi ángel parada en la entrada. Sus ojos mirándome entrecerrados, como si estuviera revisándome para ver si estaba bien.

Abriendo mis brazos para ella, esperé hasta que caminara hacia mí, y luego la levanté con un gran abrazo, enterrando mi rostro en su cuello.

"¿Estás bien, Edward?" Susurró, dejando besos en mi mandíbula hasta que sonreí.

Acariciando su cuello con mi nariz, cerré mis ojos al sentirla, el aroma sin el que simplemente no podía vivir, y su amor puro.

Dejando un beso justo debajo de su oreja, sonreí, susurrando, "Lo estoy ahora."

 **~oOo~**

 _ **Tres años después…**_

El sudor caía por mi rostro al gritar, "¡Gracias, Seattle! ¡Buenas noches!" Empujé el micrófono y arrojé mi camiseta a la audiencia.

Pirotecnia y láseres destellaron en un frenesí de color y calor mientras corría de un lado al otro del escenario, estirando mi mano para tocar a la audiencia. Siempre hacíamos de Seattle la última parada de nuestra gira. Nos funcionaba. Era fantástico hacer el último concierto en casa.

 _¡Masen! ¡Masen! ¡Masen!_

 _¡Te amo, Masen!_

 _¡Una más! ¡Una más! ¡Una más!_

Sonriendo, los saludé mientras todos los chicos venían a la orilla del escenario para hacer una reverencia antes de que Emmett nos llevara a la parte de atrás.

Si alguna vez hubiese tenido dudas sobre Chainsaw Records o producir nuestra propia música—o la música de otras bandas, para esto—me habría equivocado. Era la mejor música que habíamos producido. Desde la canción que escribí para mi ángel, hasta el álbum que producimos con Eternal Darkness, que regularmente se iban de gira con nosotros, ya nos habíamos solidificado en la industria de la música. Premio tras premio, discos de platino, _hits_ número uno, incluso bandas sonoras—lo habíamos hecho todo. Y lo hicimos de una forma honesta, con risa y duro trabajo. Me recordó los días en que Jasper y yo comenzamos Radiant Eclipse.

Nuestras giras eran más cortas ahora, incluso las del extranjero. Tocábamos para audiencias más grandes pero con menos paradas. Éramos más felices, saludables y mejores de esa forma.

Emmett me guio por los pasillos traseros, junto con el resto de los chicos. Todos seguíamos ahí—Alec, Jasper, Jake y Mike. Habíamos crecido, éramos familia, y éramos tan unidos como nunca lo habíamos sido. Y a pesar del último encuentro con Aro y James, nunca más los volvimos a ver. Nos evitaban, y joder, estábamos demasiado ocupados para que nos importara una mierda. El vestidor estaba frenético, bullendo de actividad. Kate y Tanya estaban empacando, ayudando a Alice, cuya barriga era más grande que ella, al parecer. Ella y Jasper esperaban a su primer hijo, después de unos dolorosos intentos. Carrie estaba ahí con Tia, que se retorció para bajar de los brazos de su madre para lanzarse hacia Alec. Iba a cumplir cinco años y cada día se parecía más y más a su padre.

"¡Hola, tío Masen!" Canturreó, sus pequeñas mejillas ruborizándose de un color rosado.

"¡Ah, mi pequeña hada!" Le dije, agachándome para besar su cuello con una trompetilla que nunca fallaba en hacerla chillar. Sonriendo, tiré de sus trenzas, atrapando la botella de agua que Tanya me arrojó, junto con una toalla justo después. "Gracias."

Jake estaba casado ahora, y él y Leah estaban charlando en una esquina. Él había perdido a su padre hace dos años, y creímos que la banda también lo perdería, pero siguió adelante. Honestamente, creo que necesitaba de la banda, nos necesitaba a nosotros. Por un tiempo, estuvo perdido, volviendo a fumar marihuana, pero lo superó, reformándose bien.

"Oye, Masen," escuché detrás de mí al dejarme caer en el sofá, limpiando el sudor de mi rostro. Le sonreí a Chelsea, que tenía sus dedos entrelazados con los de Mike. Habían sido inseparables desde el momento en que Eternal Darkness firmó con Chainsaw Records.

"¿Sip?"

"Rose dice que tenemos una entrevista."

"¿Tenemos?"

"Sí, yo… con la revista _Music Mania_ ," respondió, viéndose nerviosa. "¿Debería estar preocupada?"

"Na, Jessica es genial. Solo mantén tu mente clara cuando hables con ella. Es buena en lo que hace. ¿Quién es su fotógrafo?"

"¿Laurent?"

"Mantén su trasero fuera de su reunión."

"Rose dijo lo mismo. Felix lo está sacando del edificio."

"Entonces estás bien, pequeña." Le sonreí, tomando otra botella de agua de Tanya. "Creerías que Laurent entendería la indirecta después de tantos años."

Tanya sonrió. "Eso crees. Tus padres estuvieron aquí, pero tu papá tuvo una llamada de emergencia, por lo que dijo que te dijera que te vería después. También dijo que te dijera que su ceremonia de los cinco años se acerca. Los quiere ahí."

"Estoy al tanto. Creo que Rose programó toda la puñetera gira en torno a eso," murmuré, sonriendo con suficiencia cuando Tanya se echó a reír.

"Así es," dijo Rose desde el otro extremo del sofá. Sonreímos al escuchar eso, pero estábamos muy orgullosos de mi papá por todo su duro trabajo y solo unos cuantos ataques de ansiedad en el proceso. Se había mantenido completamente sobrio.

Asintiendo, limpié otra vez mi rostro. Estaba cansado pero todavía acelerado por el concierto. Estaba listo para este descanso. Usé tantos sombreros, tantas máscaras estos días que estaba exhausto… feliz y satisfecho, pero exhausto. Afortunadamente, los siguientes meses serían de vacaciones. Seguía siendo Masen para el mundo y mis _fans_. Era Edward para mi esposa, amigos y familia, y era productor, compositor, y vocalista. Sentía como si hubiese estado constantemente _activo_ por algo de tiempo.

Pensar en mi esposa me hizo sonreír detrás de la toalla, pero miré alrededor del ruidoso vestidor. Ella estaba ocupada como siempre estos días—buscando talentos, reservando y manejando la _web_ del estudio, y…

"¡Papi!" Escuché desde la puerta, sonriendo cuando la otra mitad de mi corazón pisó el suelo sobre piernas regordetas para correr hacia mí. "Papi… papi…"

Cargué a mi hijo, cayendo hacia atrás en los cojines del sofá. Tenía casi tres años y era mi copia al carbón, con una pizca de Bella por si acaso. Tenía mi cabello, solo que un poco más oscuro, mi sonrisa torcida, pero tenía los profundos ojos marrones de ella, con motas de verde y dorado en ellos.

Benjamin Charles Cullen había nacido mientras estuve en casa grabando. Bella y yo lo habíamos programado específicamente así, casi desde el momento que se enteró que estaba embarazada. Quería estar ahí casi cada maldito segundo, y además de unos cuantos conciertos que requirieron que viajáramos— _shows_ de entrevistas, _shows_ de premios, el Salón de la Fama del Rock and Roll, donde Radiant Eclipse había presentado orgullosamente a Chainsaw Charlie Swan, y finalmente, para la felicidad de mi esposa y de Rose, _Saturday Night Live_ —estuve ahí durante la mayor parte del embarazo de Bella. Aún mejor, estuve ahí el día que miró por primera vez el mundo a su alrededor.

"Benny, ¿tía Tori te peinó otra vez?" Pregunté riéndome entre dientes, porque lo tenía en punta con esa mierda azul brillante en su cabello. En realidad, se veía malditamente increíble con una diminuta camiseta de Radiant Eclipse, _jeans_ oscuros, y el par de Docs más pequeños que había visto en mi vida.

"¡Sip! ¡Una estrella de rock como tú, papi!"

Riendo, tomé su rostro en mis manos, besando su frente. "Te amo, peque."

"Te amo…" Se sentó alegremente en mi regazo, sus dedos delineando mis tatuajes, pero los dos miramos a Bella cuando se sentó en el sofá junto a nosotros. "Mami… mamimamimami," canturreó, rebotando un poco.

Sonriendo, me acerqué para besar sus labios. "Te extrañé, ángel."

"También te extrañé, Edward," suspiró felizmente. Echándose hacia atrás, nos miró a los dos, dándonos la sonrisa que era solo para nosotros.

"Mis hombres guapos," canturreó, besándome otra vez. "Me alegra que estés de vuelta, cariño."

Solo estuvimos separados por unas cuantas semanas, pero nos habíamos acostumbrado a ello. A Benny le encantaba verme en videollamadas, y Bella y yo continuamos nuestros tradicionales juegos y mensajes de texto, pero venir a casa con ella y Ben siempre era la mejor parte de todo, aunque los dos me encontraban de vez en cuando en la gira. No había nada como el hogar. Fue dónde nos conocimos, dónde me enamoré de ella, y dónde dejaba mi corazón cuando viajaba. Era el departamento que ahora incluía el espacio de arriba donde añadimos una escalera, convirtiendo el piso superior en nuestra recámara, el cuarto de Ben y una pequeña oficina. Era dónde tocaba el piano para mi hijo—o para Bella—cuando no podían dormir. Y era dónde mi alma ansiaba estar, para poder tocar con Benny y Fender, que estaba feliz, gordo y perezoso, y dónde le hacía el amor a mi esposa cuando nuestro hombrecito se iba a la cama.

Abrazando a Ben, me incorporé para besar a mi esposa, mi amor, mi mejor amiga. Mi ángel. Ella me conocía mejor que nadie, mejor de lo que yo me conocía a mí mismo, y era mi mejor amiga y lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida. Ella me había dado un refugio, unos brazos abiertos en los que caer, y una sonrisa en mi rostro. Era mi ángel protector, mi chica inteligente, y la madre de mi hijo. Y a pesar de que era mi mayor _fan_ , yo solo deseaba a mi familia. Ella sonrió contra mis labios ya que probablemente sabía las siguientes palabras que saldrían de mi boca.

"Ángel, quiero ir a _casa_."

Besó mis labios otra vez, acariciando con su nariz la regordeta mejilla de nuestro hijo. "Entonces, vamos a llevarte a casa."

 **~ooo~MBtM~ooo~**

* * *

 **(1) Damas y caballeros, por favor**

 **¿Me darían su atención?**

 **Con un festín para sus ojos**

 **Una explosión de catástrofe**

 **Como nada parecido a lo que hayan visto antes**

 **Observen con cuidado mientras abro esta puerta**

 **Sus mandíbulas estarán en el suelo**

 **Después de esto suplicarán por más**

 **Bienvenidos al show**

 **Por favor, entren**

 **Damas y caballeros**

 **¿Lo quieren?**

 **¿Lo necesitan?**

 **Déjenme escucharlos**

 **Damas y caballeros, buenas noches**

 **Han visto que ver es creer**

 **Sus oídos y sus ojos van a sangrar**

 **Por favor, asegúrense de que siguen respirando**

 **Prepárense porque el show no ha terminado**

 **Por favor, podrían acercarse**

 **Se van a caer de espaldas**

 **Por las maravillas que están por contemplar aquí**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, qué más se puede decir con ese magnífico y tan largo epílogo. Por cierto, muchas gracias a Erica por terminarlo hoy a pesar de estar tan largo :) Abarcó todo lo que queríamos saber de esta parejita y ató los cabos sueltos. Pudimos ver a nuestra estrella de rock como papá de Ben y con mascota, Fender. Al grupo le está yendo muy bien como independientes y al estudio también. Solo falta un outtake para terminar con esta hermosa historia, y espero que podamos leerlo pronto para poder despedirnos de estos personajes. Como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció el epílogo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Alicia GA, anytito, Dreams Hunter, Antonia, Shikara65, Pera l.t, Noelia, SharOn, Laliscg, Maribel, madriguerita, odi19, FreyjaSeidr, Tecupi, PRISOL, Smedina, Brenda Cullenn, YessyVL13, ELIZABETH, Cary, kaja0507, Manligrez, beakis, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Alice, JessMel, Bella Swan, Milh Llop, freedom2604, Alma Figueroa, Ericastelo, rjnavajas, debynoe, Sther Evans, tulgarita, LicetSalvatore, patymdn, Lady Grigori, bbluelilas, Merce, dushakis, saraipineda44, Gabriela Cullen, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, krisr0405, lady blue vampire, BereB, Lorenitta22, lagie, alejandra1987, Bella swan dwyer, injoa, bealnum, glow0718, Nancy, rosycanul10, Fran Ktrin Black, Liz Vidal, Beth, Sully YM, Adriu, maries24, claudia, solecitopucheta, Pam Malfoy Black, Mafer, Pili, aliceforever85, ginnicullenswan, Yoliki, Sheei Luquee, myaenriquez02, jovipattinson, Bones1905, Techu, lizdayanna, andyG (no te preocupes nena, cuando puedas, espero que te mejores ;) ), Johanna22, Tata XOXO, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el último :)**_


	28. Outtake – Ella es toda mía

_No puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la historia es,_ _ **Drotuno,**_ _yo solo traduzco._

 **Y como siempre le doy la bienvenida y le agradezco a mi compañera de armas, mi querida Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por ayudarme a mejor la calidad de mis traducciones.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 28 – Outtake – Ella es toda mía**

 _She's got legs, she knows how to use them,_ _ **(1)**_

 _She never begs, she knows how to choose them._

 _She's holdin' leg wonderin' how to feel them._

 _Would you get behind them if you could only find them?_

 _She's my baby, she's my baby,_

 _Yeah, it's alright._

 _She's got hair down to her fanny._

 _She's kinda jet set, try undo her panties._

 _Everytime she's dancin' she knows what to do._

 _Everybody wants to see if she can use it._

 _She's so fine, she's all mine,_

 _girl, you got it right_

" _Legs" – ZZ Top_

 **BELLA**

El timbre de la secadora desvió mi atención de la computadora. A la página de Facebook para Radiant Eclipse le iba bien. Muy bien. Rose y yo de vez en cuando publicábamos fotos de los chicos grabando, un poco de audio o videos de entrevistas, y unos cuantos fragmentos de conciertos pasados. En solo unos meses, habíamos llegado a tener millones de seguidores, lo que también aumentó las ventas de discos y mercancía y sería la mejor herramienta para ventas de boletos para la siguiente gira de la banda—cuando fuera eso. Todavía estaban grabando su primer álbum independiente.

Esa idea me hizo sonreír al levantarme para sacar la ropa de la secadora. No estaba segura quién estaba más emocionado de estar libres de Aro: Jasper, Edward… o yo. Ellos se estaban tomando su tiempo, escribiendo la mejor música que les había escuchado, incluyendo la que Edward había escrito específicamente para mí. El día que grabaron esa, yo era un lloroso desastre emocional. Y estaba muy segura que mi escritorio en la oficina del estudio se bamboleó solo un poco más cuando le hice cosas realmente obscenas a mi esposo sobre él.

Poniendo toda la ropa en la cesta de la ropa, le eché un vistazo al reloj y luego por la ventana hacia el callejón. Edward llegaría pronto a casa. Rose había programado su sesión de fotos, y por más que deseaban a alguien local, el fotógrafo que más les gustó había resultado estar en Portland, así que los chicos se habían ido desde el jueves. Ya era domingo, y había echado a Edward de menos como loca.

Habían terminado la gira antes del Día de Acción de Gracias, y lo había tenido para mí sola durante las fiestas y el Año Nuevo. En realidad, unos cuantos días no eran nada en comparación a lo que habíamos soportado, pero aun así… simplemente extrañaba a Edward.

Doblé las camisetas, los _jeans_ , e hice bolita los calcetines mientras Fender se estiraba y bostezaba, bajándose de un salto para acurrucarse en el sofá. El pequeño se había convertido rápidamente en un miembro de la casa, aunque se estaba recuperando de que lo castraran—solo una de las razones por las que no había ido esta vez con la banda. El sonido de una puerta de coche azotándose hizo que mi cabeza se levantara de golpe para mirar por la ventana.

Ahí estaba—con chaqueta de cuero, la capucha de su sudadera puesta, una maleta colgando de su hombro, y _jeans_ que hacían que todo abajo de su cintura se viera como un pecado andante. Pero fue su rostro lo que me dejó sin aliento—siempre lo hacía, en realidad. Se veía feliz con los ojos brillantes y guapo, pero determinado a subir las escaleras.

La puerta delantera se abrió y entró viéndose realmente impresionante cuando dejé caer la cesta de ropa sobre la cama.

"¿Ángel?" Me llamó pero luego me vio en la recámara.

Ese rostro… justo ese… era todo mío. Él se veía _sexy_ , dulce y hermoso, al quitarse la capucha de su cabeza y la chaqueta, dejando su cabello en el desorden acostumbrado. Su sonrisa fue lenta, torcida, y llena de una pervertida oscuridad que yo conocía mejor que cualquiera.

Alguien se estaba sintiendo egoísta después de estar lejos, pero él no era el único.

Estaba en sus brazos y en el aire antes de que pudiera decir su nombre.

"Te extrañé," murmuré contra la piel de su cuello, inhalando su aroma puro—cuero, algo silvestre y simplemente a Edward.

"Yo también," dijo con un suspiro, cayendo en la orilla de la cama, pero me puso en su regazo.

"¿Cómo estuvo?" Pregunté, subiendo mis manos para pasar mis dedos por su cabello.

Su sonrisa de suficiencia era divertida, pero asintió. "No estuvo mal. La fotógrafa quería algo oscuro, diferente. Nos puso a todos en… una mierda de apariencia post-apocalíptica, arenosa y desértica."

"¿La?" Jadeé, aunque sabía que la pareja de la fotógrafa era mujer. No pude evitar tomarle el pelo. Rose y yo las habíamos investigado; tenían ideas increíbles. "¿Qué tan desnudo estabas?"

Su risa fue suave al mismo tiempo que sacudía su cabeza. "¡Nada! Fue fan-putá-stico, ángel. Aunque con mucho maquillaje."

"Mmm, te ves muy _sexy_ con delineado para hombre."

"Cierra la boca," dijo con una carcajada. "¿Cómo estuvo lo de Fender?" Preguntó con una mueca, porque era algo de hombres-bolas-masculino.

"Está bien." Me reí entre dientes y señalé hacia donde el pequeño estaba dormido en el sofá.

"Lo revisaré en un momento," dijo Edward bajito, sus ojos en mí mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos. "Solo… quiero verte."

Sonriendo, miré su guapo rostro. Tenía un poco de barba pero no se veía menos hermoso que lo acostumbrado. Sus ojos estaban de un intenso color verde, rodeados por largas pestañas que me hacían sentir envidia la mayor parte del tiempo.

"Te amo," suspiré, llevando sus labios a los míos al moverme para estar a horcajadas en sus muslos. "Fueron unos días largos."

"Te amo, cariño. Y podías venir conmigo," replicó, sonriendo y rodeándome con sus brazos.

Bajando el cierre de su sudadera, la empujé hasta que se la quitó, dejándolo con una camiseta blanca. "Fender me necesitaba, y tú no necesitabas que tu esposa vigilara una sesión de fotos, Edward. Estoy muy consciente de lo guapo que eres, y los fotógrafos necesitan usar eso. No quería que mi opinión personal influyera."

Me sonrió con mucha dulzura, inclinando su cabeza al mismo tiempo que ese gloriosamente _sexy_ sonrojo subía por sus mejillas. Honestamente no sabía qué tenía ese sonrojo que me volvía completamente loca por él. Tal vez porque era un total contraste con el resto de él—músculos fuertes y delgados, oscuros espirales de tinta, una boca que era letal al hablar… y cuando no lo hacía. Él no era un ángel de ningún tipo, ni se veía como uno, pero ese sonrojo me mataba. Me hacía querer hacerle cosas solo para ver cuánto tiempo duraría _ese sonrojo_ … o qué tan rápido se disiparía.

No le di oportunidad de decir algo, simplemente me acerqué para un beso. Edward respondió enseguida, un gemido escapándose de él mientras nuestras lenguas se probaban y retorcían, manos se estiraron y agarraron, empujaron y tiraron.

Mis ojos rodaron un poco hacia atrás cuando sus dedos callosos se deslizaron sigilosamente debajo de mi blusa, solo para encontrar piel, sin sujetador. Se arrastraron ligeramente por mi espalda, a través de mi estómago, solo para alcanzar su verdadero destino—mis _piercings_.

"Ah, mierda…" Dije entre mi aliento contra sus labios cuando sus pulgares y sus dedos jugaron con las barras que atravesaban mis pezones, enviando sensaciones que reverberaron por todo mi cuerpo.

Su sonrisa pícara rozó de mi mejilla hacia mi cuello, solo para encontrar mi oído con palabras entrecortadas. "Echaba de menos esto," susurró, abriendo su boca en la piel de mi garganta al mismo tiempo que sus manos tomaban y masajeaban mis senos. "A ti… todo de ti, ángel. Nunca… no pude… Maldita sea, apesta dormir sin ti."

Solté una risita al escucharlo, amortiguando el sonido en su hombro. "Edward," le dije con una suave carcajada, echándome para atrás para ver su rostro. "Sí, yo también."

Agarrando la orilla de mi blusa, sonrió, diciendo, "Déjame verte, ángel." Levanté mis brazos, y él me quitó rápidamente mi blusa, dejándome a horcajadas en su regazo con solo mis _jeans_. Sus ojos se oscurecieron al mismo tiempo que me echaba un poco hacia atrás. "Damas, ¿se portaron bien mientras no estaba?"

No pude detener mi risa. Nunca podía hacerlo cuando me tentaba así. Era clásico de _Edward_ —tonto, dulce y solo mío.

Con su lengua y sus dientes tentó cada _piercing_ , con sus manos extendidas sobre mi estómago, mi tatuaje, mi espalda. Para Edward era como reencontrarse, algo que había notado que hacía sin importar el tiempo que estuviéramos separados. Cuando me incorporé en su regazo, lo miré a los ojos.

"No cambia, ángel," susurró con asombro. "Esto…" Hizo un gesto entre nosotros. "Tú eres… yo… No tienes idea cómo es… poder volver a casa… a _esto_."

Se giró, depositándome en la cama, solo para ponerse de pie. Se quitó sus Docs, llevando sus manos hacia su espalda de esa jodida forma _sexy_ que tenían los hombres de quitarse la camiseta, la que dejó caer en alguna parte del piso. Se veía tan guapo—tatuajes y músculos, _jeans_ ajustados y su cabello apuntando a todas direcciones—inclinándose sobre mí para alcanzar el botón de mis _jeans_ , que fueron removidos rápidamente, dejándome solo con mi ropa interior negra.

La sonrisa que curveó su rostro era malvada, letal, mientras arrastraba su lengua por su labio inferior. "Joder, eres lo más hermoso y _sexy_ que he visto en mi vida. _Realmente_ eres como toda canción que se haya escrito."

No pude soltar una risita al escucharlo, porque me recordó mucho a la mañana después de la primera vez que hicimos el amor. "Nunca terminaste esa lista, Edward," lo provoqué, e iba a sentarme pero me agarró por las piernas y tiró para acercarme a él, un brillo letal en su mirada.

"No me tientes, ángel."

Cuando simplemente le levanté una ceja en desafío, sonrió y asintió. "Muy bien… ¿por dónde empezar?" Ronroneó bajo y ronco, su mirada recorriendo cada centímetro de mí.

Se arrodilló en la cama entre mis piernas y no pude evitar envolverlas alrededor de sus fuertes muslos. Se cernía imponente en la cama, esos talentosos dedos deslizándose suavemente por mis piernas hacia arriba y hacia abajo, por dentro y por fuera.

"ZZ Top dijo…" Comenzó a decir, sonriendo cuando me partía de la risa. " _Piernas_ ," continuó, aun tocando suavemente las mías, provocándome, nunca acercándose lo suficiente a donde lo necesitaba. "Ella sabe cómo usarlas," susurró, levantando un poco mi pierna para dejar un prolongado beso en mi rodilla. "La deseo," cantó, "dijo que podía tenerla… la chica está muy bien…"

De pronto, el hecho que estaba cantando la canción en vez de simplemente bromear casi provocó que lo tacleara de la cama al piso. Su voz, aunque usualmente era para grandes audiencias y canciones pesadas, tomaba un tenor completamente diferente cuando me cantaba a mí… _para mí._ Era suave, insegura, pero no menos talentosa. De hecho, podía ver al futuro padre en él cuando decidiéramos tener hijos—cantando y meciéndolos para dormir, tocando el piano para ellos.

Una vez más dejó besos en mi rodilla, y otros más bajando por el interior de mi muslo. Justo cuando pensé que me quitaría mi ropa interior, apoyó una mano a un lado de mi cabeza, tocando mi rostro con su mano libre.

Tarareó algo diferente contra mis labios, una nueva canción. "Labios como el azúcar," cantó, "besos azucarados…"

Lo besé en respuesta, pero se apartó muy pronto, cogiendo mi mano. Le dio su amor a la E con forma de corazón en el interior de mi muñeca, girando mi mano para darle amor a mi anillo de bodas tatuado. Esos ojos verdes oscuros encontraron los míos al cambiar una vez más de canción.

"Voy a estar envuelto alrededor de tu dedo." Sonrió cuando me reí bajito de él, dejando una medio docena de besos en el tatuaje que era idéntico al de su mano. Continuó tarareando esa canción, las vibraciones haciendo cosquillas en el interior de mi brazo hasta que encontró de nuevo mis labios. Abrió sus ojos para mirar los míos, solo para cambiar a una canción que incluso mi papá solía cantar para mí. "Mi chica de ojos castaños," canturreó, sacudiendo su cabeza como si no pudiera creer que yo fuera real. Ni siquiera se molestó en cantarla.

Besándome suavemente, se volvió a sentar sobre sus rodillas, sacudiendo su cabeza otra vez, diciendo, "Cada centímetro de ti es perfecto de la cabeza a los pies."

Se rio entre dientes cuando me reí con ganas y fuerte al escuchar la cursi canción, el éxito del Top 40 que metió ahí. Pero mi risa de apagó cuando sentí su mano agarrar mi ropa interior en un fuerte puño apretado. Mi cuerpo se arqueó, suplicándole en silencio que hiciera algo, lo que sea, pero su mirada era hambrienta al dejar su puño justo donde estaba, como si estuviera luchando consigo mismo para no romper, arrancar.

Se bajó deslizándose por la orilla de la cama, llevándome con él hasta que mi trasero casi cayó, pero separó mis piernas, su nariz dejando un rastro de aire caliente al subir por mi muslo.

"Sabe tan bien, que hace un hombre llorar," prácticamente gruñó al cerrar los ojos, agarrando el encaje de nuevo en un puño.

"Edward…" Le supliqué, tirando de él con mis piernas, tratando de alcanzarlo con mis manos, pero sonrió, arrastrando su diabólica lengua una vez más por su labio inferior.

"Muchas canciones más, ángel…" Dijo riéndose entre dientes.

Mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, di unos golpecitos en la cama. "Sí, bueno… _mi turno_ , cariño. Quítate los _jeans_ y sube aquí."

Se quedó inmóvil, al parecer inseguro por un momento, pero se irguió para hacer lo que le había dicho. Esos ojos verdes oscuros fijos en mí al desabrochar sus _jeans_ y bajar el cierre. Una vez que se los quitó, se quedó con un bóxer negro que se ajustaba a su cuerpo. Desde los tatuajes que se flexionaban con cada movimiento de sus muslos, a los coloridos diseños que cubrían sus brazos y su torso, mis ojos recorrieron cada precioso centímetro de él, incluyendo la parte de él que más me deseaba. Estaba duro, sus manos moviéndose nerviosas a sus costados mientras me permitía únicamente… mirar.

Cuando mis ojos encontraron los suyos otra vez, me dio una pequeña sonrisa engreída, comenzando a moverse hacia la cama, pero lo detuve.

"¿Confías en mí?" Le pregunté en voz baja, poniéndome de pie frente a él. Cuando movió su mano para tocarme, sujeté delicadamente sus muñecas con una sonrisa. "Edward, ¿confías en mí?"

Quería reírme al ver la expresión en su rostro. Había un destello de miedo, pero principalmente había deseo y curiosidad, y cuando asintió, pude ver que era en serio. Estirando mi mano para arrastrar un dedo a través de su pecho, por las palabras _Thicker Than Water_ , lamí mis labios. Rodeándolo, no pude evitar hacer lo mismo con la clave de sol con las alas de un ángel en su omóplato. Besé ese, simplemente porque se lo hizo para representarme.

Dejando mis labios en la piel de su espalda, susurré, "Me siento… _egoísta_ , Edward. Algo así como… _extra egoísta_."

Bufó una _sexy_ carcajada, mirando hacia atrás por encima de su hombro para encontrar mi mirada. "Yo también lo estaba. Pero me detuviste."

Sonriendo, acaricié su hombro con mi nariz. "Sí, pero quiero intentar algo."

Mierda, si había pensado que sus ojos estaban oscuros antes, estaba equivocada. Se dilataron un poco más, dándole a mi esposo una expresión casi salvaje. Me alejé de él hacia la cesta de la ropa, sacando dos de sus bandanas, y luego puse la cesta en el suelo.

Pasándolas por mis manos, encontré la fiera mirada de Edward. " _Realmente_ egoísta, Edward."

"Ah, mierda…" Dijo entre su aliento, sacudiendo su cabeza, pero una nerviosa sonrisa torcida curveó un lado de su boca. "Bella…" Me dijo, un dejo de advertencia en el tono de su voz.

"A la cama, Edward." Señalé hacia la cabecera de nuestra cama, y él refunfuñó algo sobre confianza y hermosas morenas y el no poder tocar lo que era suyo.

Antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, lo seguí hasta que estaba recostado en las almohadas, y luego me puse a horcajadas sobre su estómago. Se resistió por una milésima de segundo antes de ceder, y até su brazo derecho a la cabecera. Cuando cogí su mano izquierda, besé su anillo de bodas tatuado, encontrando su preocupada mirada.

"Tú… Tú vas…" Miró alrededor, buscando algo, pero luego volvió a mi rostro mientras aseguraba su muñeca izquierda a la cama. "Ángel, no quiero…"

Frunciendo el ceño al mirarlo, le pregunté. "¿No quieres qué?"

"No… q-quiero ser…"

Sonriendo, me agaché para presionar mis labios en los suyos. "No voy a lastimarte, Edward. Jamás. Nada de nalgadas. Solo te estaba tomando el pelo cuando dije eso. No," le dije, incorporándome, "Solo quiero jugar contigo."

Estaba malditamente segura que no había una vista más _sexy_ en el planeta al admirar músculos tensos y flexionándose, tatuajes coloridos y su guapo rostro, ahora mucho más relajado. Algunas veces, quién y qué era él me golpeaba como un tren de carga. Por más tontito y dulce que fuera mi Edward, sabía a ciencia cierta que Masen era uno de los hombres más deseados y _sexies_ allá afuera. Tenía las portadas de revistas, las sesiones de fotos y las _fans_ para probarlo. Y una pequeña sonrisa malvada curveó mi rostro al caer en cuenta que él era mío. Ni una puta alma vería alguna vez lo que yo estaba viendo. Podían imaginarlo, fantasear en ello, pero nunca tendrían esto.

Agachándome, lo besé, murmurando que me dejara controlarlo, hacerlo tan intenso y mojado como quisiera. Necesité de todas mis fuerzas para alejarme, porque necesitaba una bandana más.

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

No estaba seguro de haberme sentido una vez tan vulnerable como me sentía en ese momento. Cuando Bella bajó de mí, me dejó sintiéndome desnudo—a pesar de la ropa interior que todavía traía puesta—y expuesto. Era lo último lo que fue más desconcertante. Cualquier cosa podía pasar con mis manos atadas. Cualquier cosa. Y si no fuera por la mirada de amor puro y deseo que venía de la mujer más _sexy_ que había visto en mi vida, hubiese estado luchando como el demonio por zafarme.

Pero Bella me estaba mirando como si fuera algo para comer, como si yo fuera su siguiente comida, y que me jodan, si esa mierda no era ardiente. Habíamos bromeado y reído sobre el estilo de vida de Senna, cómo las ataduras podrían ser el máximo egoísmo. Bella se había burlado del viejo capricho de Senna por mí y su estilo de vida como dominatriz, lo que no era lo mío, pero maldición, todas las ideas de lo que Bella _podría_ hacerme hacían que mi polla palpitara.

"Bella… ángel," susurré, mirando mis muñecas atadas pero luego de nuevo a ella mientras se acercaba con otra de mis bandanas. A horcajadas en mi estómago aún con esa preciosa ropa interior de encaje, dobló la tela, y sabía lo que estaba por hacer. "¿Vendado?" Dije con voz rasposa, pasando saliva con nerviosismo.

"Mírame," ordenó en un susurro contra mis labios. "Quiero hacerte sentir bien. Solo siente, Edward." Me besó para distraerme, y mis caderas se giraron hacia arriba, anhelando la fricción, sus caricias, cualquier cosa. Estaba sin aliento cuando se apartó.

Justo antes de que cubriera mis ojos, le levanté una ceja. "Solo para que lo sepas, ángel…" Le dije, mi voz ligeramente amenazadora tan solo para tomarle el pelo. "Me reservo el derecho de devolver el favor."

Su risa fue _sexy_ , suave y grave. "Oh, eso espero… pero _hoy no_."

Si algo podía hacer que me relajara, que me calmara y solo me dejara llevar, era esa risa, esa mierda cómoda que teníamos. Estaba sonriendo cuando mi visión se oscureció, y levanté mi cabeza para que pudiera atar la venda en mi cabeza.

Había escuchado que cuando te quitan un sentido, los otros se agudizan; se vuelven mejores, más fuertes. Mi piel fue la primera en sentir el cambio. Podía sentir todo a mi alrededor—la dureza de la cabecera contra mis muñecas atadas, la suavidad de las sábanas de nuestra cama, pero dulce señor, podía sentir el calor de su coño al quedarse ella a horcajadas en mi estómago. Lo siguiente fueron las ligeras caricias de sus dedos—bajando por mis brazos, cruzando por mi pecho, a lo largo de mi mandíbula, y sobre mis labios.

Mi sentido del olfato fue el siguiente. Cuando llegué a casa el departamento olió a café en la cocina y a la ropa limpia que ella había estado doblando. Ahora… ahora era el olor de nuestra cama, que era una combinación de los dos, y poco a poco cambió al aroma de su piel, su perfume, y…

"Maldita sea, puedo… olerte, cariño," gemí, con mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que me lamía los labios por mi deseo de ella. "Hueles muy bien… joder…"

Se bajó de mí, moviendo un poco la cama. También podía escucharla mejor, y jadeé en sorpresa cuando sus manos agarraron la cintura de mi ropa interior para quitármela. Prácticamente gruñí cuando su piel tocó la mía, junto con lo que sentí como su cabello y sus labios tentando la piel de mis muslos, mis caderas, el rastro de vello justo debajo de mi ombligo. Cuando su lengua se unió a la mezcla, mis manos agarraron las bandanas que me ataban y las barras a las que estaba atado, todo mi cuerpo tensándose.

Bella me tentó, sin poner nunca su boca donde muy probablemente estaba goteando por ella. De estar en su posición, yo hubiese estado deleitándome de ella.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó contra uno de mis pezones mientras subía por mi cuerpo, y pude escuchar por la diversión en su tono que otra vez había dicho lo que pensaba en voz alta. "¿Qué más harías, Edward?"

Bufé una carcajada, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "No lo creo, ángel. Voy a guardar esa lista para mi turno. Maldita sea, Bella… te sientes muy bien…"

Había permitido que cada centímetro de su piel tocara la mía, y se deslizó gloriosamente por mi cuerpo hasta que una vez más estaba sobre mi pecho. Su dedo pasó ligeramente por mi labio inferior.

"Quiero tu boca sobre mí," susurró, subiendo más. Su aroma era intenso, el calor indescriptible, y cuando sus muslos se posaron a cada lado de mi cabeza, su sabor fue fenomenal.

Puede que haya estado temporalmente ciego, pero conocía a mi chica. Cada puto centímetro de ella. Sabía qué le gustaba, qué la ponía aún más mojada de lo que ya estaba, y no necesitaba mis manos para ello. Demonios, ni siquiera necesitaba ver su rostro, porque sus sonidos me decían que lo estaba haciendo bien. Lamí y mordisqueé, tentando con mis dientes, y chupando con fuerza cada centímetro de su coño. Se le escapó mi nombre, junto con algunas palabras de su elección, mientras yo bebía, probaba, y la devoraba.

Montó mi rostro, y murmuré contra su carne cuando se derrumbó completamente contra mi boca.

Bajó deslizándose lánguidamente por mi cuerpo, y sus manos estaban extendidas en mi piel, solo para apoyarse en mi estómago. Me preparé para ello, porque su mano envolvió mi palpitante polla, alineándome con su entrada.

"Mierda…" Siseé, mi cabeza hundiéndose en las almohadas detrás de mí, y forcejeé contra las ataduras. "Joder… joder…" Solté con los dientes apretados mientras se deslizaba sobre mí. Estaba caliente y húmeda y maldita sea, demasiado quieta. "¡Ángel… _por favor_!"

Bella comenzó a moverse, y era un movimiento fluido, haciendo que ella y yo nos sintiéramos bien—arriba, abajo y entonces un giro de sus caderas nos tenía a ambos maldiciendo bajo nuestro aliento. Gritos por más, con más fuerza y más rápido dejaron mi boca, y la sentí inclinarse sobre mí, montándome en un ángulo diferente. Casi me corrí al sentir el cambio pero mordí mi labio a fin de controlarme. Mi imaginación se volvió loca al pensar en lo impresionante que probablemente se vería, pero sus besos rompieron mi hilo de pensamiento. Se sujetó de mis brazos para montarme y me besó, y que me jodan, quería verla.

"Cariño, cariño… estoy… _cerca_ ," dije con voz ronca, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza contra la oleada que me atravesó cuando me moví con ella, empujando hacia arriba cuando ella bajaba.

Bella se movió otra vez, puso sus manos en mi rostro y subió la venda. Nos detuvimos un poco, pero mis ojos se clavaron en su cuerpo desnudo, hermoso y sudoroso.

Mis puños temblaron cuando forcejeé con las bandanas. Quería tocar la increíble visión montándome. "Esa mierda es mejor. Me encanta verte follarme, ángel."

La sonrisa malvada pero cansada que atravesó su rostro fue deslumbrante y sexy. Estaba persiguiendo otro orgasmo. Podía darme cuenta por sus paredes apretándome, el titubeo en sus movimientos, y el jadeo de su respiración.

"Puedo ayudarte a que te corras, Bella…" La insté, tirando de las ataduras. "Se siente que estás cerca… lo estás… puedo sentirlo, cariño."

Por más divertido que fuera dejarla que me follara, vivía para tocar a mi esposa. Vivía para abrazarla, besarla, darle todo lo que necesitaba a fin de llegar a la cima. Había algo especial en trabajar juntos para alcanzar la cima.

"Ángel… por favor. Déjame tocarte," le supliqué, mis ojos rodaron dentro de mi cabeza cuando se movió sobre mí.

"Te amo…" susurró contra mis labios, solo para darme un beso profundo pero muy breve.

"Oh, Dios… Ángel, te amo… por favor, desátame."

Sus movimientos se detuvieron un poco mientras sus dedos alcanzaron mi mano derecha y luego mi izquierda. Mis manos quedaron libres, y con un suspiro de alivio y una sonrisa malvada, la envolví y la hice rodar, penetrándola. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás a la cama, su cuello expuesto, y mordisqueé y lamí su garganta.

"Joder, te ves hermosa cuando tienes todo el control, ángel," susurré con honestidad, apoyando una mano junto a su cabeza, pero la que tenía libre estaba compensando lo que se perdió tocar. Agarrando su seno, tentando el _piercing_ de su pezón, y luego deslizándose a dónde estábamos conectados, disfruté de sus sonidos, de su piel. "¿Pero sabes qué es mejor?" Le pregunté, arremolinando mi lengua justo debajo de su oreja, y sonreí cuando su puta respuesta ni siquiera tuvo sentido. "Es jodidamente _sexy_ cuando te corres por mí, Bella. Cuando _yo_ hago que _te_ corras…"

No se necesitó de mucho; ya estaba malditamente cerca. Las estocadas profundas, junto con mis dedos presionando su clítoris, provocó que se dejara llevar, lo que a su vez, me envió a la cima con ella.

La sangre palpitaba en mis oídos al enterrarme tan profundo como pude, pero mis ojos se abrieron cuando pegué mi frente a la suya. Nuestra respiración era pesada, y Bella se veía agotada pero completamente saciada, lo que me hizo sonreír un poco antes de besarla. Y me tomé mi tiempo besándola, permitiendo que mi peso cayera un poco sobre ella, girando nuestras cabezas y murmurando de deseo.

Levantándome sobre mis codos, quité el cabello de su rostro. "Vas a dejarme muerto, ángel."

Sonrió, rodeando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. "Te eché de menos," declaró, encogiendo un hombro. "Tal vez esta fue mi forma de hacerte mío."

Me reí entre dientes, arrastrando mis dedos suavemente por su mejilla. "He sido tuyo desde que irrumpí esa noche en tu bar, Bella. Eso no cambiará."

"Excelente."

Sonriéndole con suficiencia, sacudí mi cabeza. "Dios, amo venir a casa contigo. Es la mejor sensación. Es mejor que cantar, que… _cualquier cosa_."

Bella sonrió, besando suavemente mis labios, pero sentí que algo aterrizó en la cama, y los dos nos volvimos para ver a Fender caminando hacia nosotros. Nos golpeó a los dos con su cabeza.

"A Fender también le alegra que volvieras."

Sonriendo, nos rodé sobre nuestro costado, y el pequeño se acurrucó para dormir en la almohada de Bella. Algo reconfortante y relajante me invadió, haciendo que acercara más a mi esposa y que estirara mi mano para acariciar a Fender. Mi hogar—no era hotel tras hotel o un departamento vacío o incluso la casa de Heidi. Era justo ahí en nuestra cama. Había estado preocupado que el estar en casa nos llevara al límite, pero lo mío con Bella seguía fuerte, seguía siendo eso cómodo que siempre habíamos sido.

Nuestro futuro, sin importar lo que viniera, estaba abierto de par en par.

 **~ooo~MBtM~ooo~**

* * *

 **(1) Ella tiene piernas, sabe cómo usarlas,**

 **Ella nunca suplica, sabe cómo elegirlos.**

 **Ella sostiene su pierna, preguntándose cómo se siente.**

 **¿Te pondrías detrás de ellas si solo pudieras encontrarlas?**

 **Ella es mi nena, ella es mi nena,**

 **Sí, es perfecta.**

 **Su cabello le cae hasta las nalgas.**

 **Ella es élite, trata de arruinar sus bragas.**

 **Cada vez que baila, sabe cómo hacerlo.**

 **Todos quieren ver si puede usarlo.**

 **Ella es muy atractiva, ella es toda mía,**

 **Chica, lo has hecho bien**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, pues ahora sí llegamos al final de esta hermosa historia. Tal vez esperaban algo nuevo como mi querida beta, sorry, pero Deb prefirió compartir algo de la sensualidad de estos dos en el outtake. Al menos recibimos un poco más de nuestro rockward y su ángel. Muchas gracias en primer lugar a mi compañera de siempre, mi querida Erica, por ayudarme con otra traducción más. Gracias también a mis queridas revoltosas que me animan tanto y que, créanme son la principal razón por la que sigo haciendo esto. Y gracias a todas aquellas que se esfuerzan por dejar su review en cada capítulo y con ello me animan a continuar. Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos y me gusta en Facebook. Y gracias también a las lectoras silenciosas por apreciar mi trabajo de traducción, pero les agradecería aún más si se deciden a salir de las sombras y decir gracias con un review. A todas ustedes, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia y como siempre, les pido por favor que se dirijan a la historia original y le agradezcan a Deb por otra más de sus hermosas historias, las que saben algo de inglés ya saben qué escribir, y a quienes les gusta escribir su sentir en español, adelante, háganlo. Estoy segura que Deb agradece saber su sentir. Y para las que no saben qué escribir, les dejo estás dos opciones.**_

 _ **1.- I just finished one more of your amazing stories. You're are a remarkable author Deb, thanks for allowing the translation of your stories. Greetings from (tu país de origen)**_

 _ **2.- Thank you so much for this beautiful story Deb! I'm in love with Masen and his Angel, you really know how to touch us with your words... thanks for allowing the translation of this story. Greetings from (Su país de origen)**_

 _ **Elijan solo una, SIN EL NÚMERO, copien y peguen. El link de la historia original está en mi perfil y va estar como publicación marcada en mi grupo de Facebook. Recuerden que sus reviews son los que animan a las autoras a seguir concediendo permiso para traducir.**_

 _ **PD. Si esta es la primera traducción mía que lees, pásate por mi perfil, ahí encontrarás varias terminadas. Y si ya las leíste todas, ponme en alerta de autor para recibir la notificación cada que publique una nueva ;)**_

 _ **Nos seguimos leyendo!**_


End file.
